Black Wolf Rises
by DannyBlack70
Summary: King Robert's arrival at Winterfell changes everything for Torrhen Stark. As the second son and the twin of Sansa, can Torrhen save his family from all of their enemies? Follows HBO's Game of Thrones but diverges from true canon around C15. Characters are being updated as the story goes. A Dany/Jon pairing in later chapters, but not their story.
1. Winter is Coming

**The characters, places and everything else in this story is the property of George RR Martin, D.B. Weiss and David Benioff. This is just my imagination being put into words for the world to see for absolutely no profit. I'm claiming nothing except the creation of Torrhen Stark and a slight obsession with Maisie Williams.**

 **This story will be quite close to canon, but it won't be just an OC observing. Changes will be made when it fits the story.**

 **It also won't be finished until the end of Season 8. Each chapter is an episode, so there will be 73 chapters of the actual story, and any extra will be one shots.**

* * *

Brandon Stark was getting frustrated, his archery lessons were seemingly hopeless and he just couldn't hit the target. Lining another arrow up he squinted, aimed and fired, missing yet again as the arrow sunk itself into a barrel. With a glare he stomped his foot on the floor, wanting this all to be over. His elder half-brother Jon came up behind him placing both hands on the young lord's shoulders. "Go on." Jon said encouragingly lowering himself to look into Brans eyes. "Father's watching." The 2 boys looked up to the area above, where Lord Eddard Stark was watching his sons intently, with his wife Catelyn stood to his right. "And your mother" Jon continued. Bran took encouragement from this and with a small nod to his parents got ready to try again, nocking, aiming and firing the arrow over the wall behind the target, causing all of Bran's brothers watching him to burst into laughter.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned scolded gently at the laughing boys. "Keep practicing, Bran. Go on."

"Torrhen" Bran whispered quietly, not wanting his father to hear.

"Aye he was good, but he still had to learn and train hard at it." Jon said softly. "Just don't think too much, Bran."

"Relax your bow arm." Robb instructed as Bran went to fire again. Encouraged, Bran pulled the arrow back, but could only look at the target in shock as an arrow flew past him to hit the bullseye. Snapping his head back he saw his sister Arya with a bow in hand, who quickly curtsied. Annoyed, Bran gave chase, leaving the laughs of his brothers behind him.

* * *

Torrhen Stark, second son of Eddard and Catelyn, meanwhile was in the castle forge watching his sword get repaired when Ser Rodrik Cassell approached him. "I'm sorry to interrupt My Lord, but your father has requested your presence, a deserter has been captured." Torrhen sighed, he hated attending these, but the law was the law and the man had to be beheaded.

"I'll be along shortly then, thank you, Ser Rodrik" Torrhen responded. Ser Rodrik bowed his head and left, just as Mikken the Winterfell blacksmith came up to Torrhen with his sword.

"There you are my Lord, good as new" the blacksmith said, handing Torrhen the weapon. "Next time don't be swinging so bloody hard at the dummies." He laughed.

"Aye I'll try but I can't promise anything, many thanks again Mikken" Torrhen said, sheathing it again and going off to saddle up his horse.

As he crossed the courtyard he noticed Ser Rodrik scolding Bran for chasing Arya. Reaching his horse Torrhen saw his younger brother get to the stables. "Father told you to come too Bran?" Torrhen asked confused to which Bran only nodded. "You're young, he didn't make me go until last year when I was twelve. Just don't look away and remember why Father must do it and you'll be ok" Torrhen added, ruffling his brother's hair before going back to his horse, her sleek black coat somehow shining in the bleak Northern sky.

* * *

The area surrounding the execution block was too hilly, Torrhen thought. Good for keeping the scene private but awful to get to. The Stark party arrived and quickly dismounted, forming an audience around the block. Standing in between Robb and Bran he heard a trembling voice mumbling, and listened in intently.

"…. Saw the White Walkers. White Walkers. The White Walkers. I saw the White Walkers." The scraggly haired man in black was escorted to the block, where Ned was standing. As the Lord and the prisoner faced each other the deserter spoke directly to Ned. "I know I broke my oath. And I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the Wall and warned them. But I saw what I saw. I saw the White Walkers. People need to know. If you can get word to my family, tell them I'm no coward. Tell them I'm sorry." He said, calmly for a man about to die, Torrhen thought. Ned nodded to the guards and the deserter was pushed onto the block as Theon Greyjoy, ward of Winterfell offered Ned the large Valyrian Steel great sword Ice that had belonged to House Stark for thousands of years.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, first of his name …" Ned began

"Don't look away." Torrhen heard Jon whisper to Bran. "Father will know if you do."

"… Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm. I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die." And with that he took half a step back, swung the great sword and in one clean stroke brought the deserters head off, only inciting a sharp wince from Bran.

"You did well." Jon told his younger brother before turning away back to the horses. Robb and Torrhen then turned as well, with the latter putting his arm around Bran and guiding him to his horse.

"What did you think?" Torrhen asked.

"It was… quick." Bran answered, and Torrhen let out a small snort of laughter.

"Father is kind." Torrhen told him as they got to the horses.

"How can he be kind if he killed him?" Bran asked.

"He broke his oath, so the punishment was just. Jon was right back there, you did well. Next time you'll know what to expect." Torrhen continued, patting Bran on the shoulder. Ned walked towards the two at that moment clearly wanting a word with Bran. "Father." Torrhen bowed his head before walking to his own horse and start preparing to ride away.

* * *

They didn't get too far on the road back to Winterfell when a horrendously ravaged stag halted the group a while down the road, and Ned dismounted to investigate further, the rest of the party soon following suit.

"What is it?" Jon asked, staring at the carcass.

"Mountain lion?" Theon questioned, wondering what could possibly leave such a mess.

"There are no mountain lions in these woods." Ned replied sombrely, looking around and following a trail that led away down to a stream nearby. Unsheathing their swords as a precaution they made it down to the stream, only to find a giant of a wolf with antlers through its throat, with 6 wolf pups whimpering around the massive beast. The group looked on in horror at the size of the wolf.

"It's a freak" Theon said.

"It's a direwolf" Ned explained, glancing at Rodrik before kneeling. "Tough old beast" he added, ripping the antlers out of the direwolf.

"There are no direwolves south of the Wall." Robb said worriedly, unblinking.

"Now there are five." Jon added.

Torrhen bent down towards the pups and picked one up, handing it to Bran who looked slightly scared. "You want to hold it?" He asked.

"Where will they go? Their mother's dead." Bran questioned.

"They don't belong down here." Rodrik said.

"Better a quick death. They won't last without their mother." Ned said.

Theon moved swiftly at this, taking out his knife and lunging for the pup in Brans hands. "Right, give it here". He said taking the wolf

"NO!"

"Don't!" Both Bran and Torrhen exclaimed.

"Put away your blade" Robb commanded Theon disgustedly.

"I take orders from your father, not you" Theon countered.

"Please father" Bran pleaded with the older man.

"They're only babies, we can't just slaughter them needlessly" Torrhen added. Ned just shook his head and apologised to the two boys.

"Lord Stark?" Jon said quickly, having not taken his eyes off of the wolves through the whole exchange. "There are six pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them." Everyone looked at Ned at this, Bran with a great amount of hope in his eyes.

"Please let us father, it seems wrong to kill them" Torrhen begged.

Ned sighed, defeated, before he spoke sternly directly to Bran and Torrhen. "You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves." He said, sheathing his sword and walking off to his horse, leaving the younger Starks to grab the pups between them to take home.

"What about you?" Bran asked Jon, cradling the pup that Torrhen handed him earlier.

"I'm not a Stark." Jon replied sadly. "Get on."

"Thank you Jon" Torrhen said, laying a hand on his brother's arm before being handed another direwolf. As they walked back up to the horses however Jon stopped, and started heading down towards a tree.

"What is it?" Robb asked, as Jon pulled a small, all white wolf out from the shrubbery surrounding the tree.

"The runt of the litter" Theon said smugly. "That one's yours Snow."

* * *

News of the Royal concession coming up to Winterfell had made the castle even busier as everybody worked to get the place fit for the king, and the few weeks that followed were the busiest that Torrhen could remember since the first week of his father being away fighting in the Iron Islands, and his mother had been keeping everyone busy. The weeks went by and soon enough it was almost time for the King to arrive, and the elder lads were told to visit the barbers by Catelyn.

"Why's your mother so dead-set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon asked Robb.

"It's for the queen, I bet. I hear she's a sleek bit of mink" Theon answered.

"A sleek bit of mink? That some stupid Iron Islander slang?" Torrhen laughed, getting a light slap round the head for his trouble.

"Why are you even here Torrhen, you got a couple of hairs poking out unseen have you?" Theon said, grabbing and peering down at the youngster's chin.

"Be quiet you two, can't I go one day without you arguing like children." Robb moaned. "I hear the prince is a right royal prick."

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick." Theon grinned, letting go of Torrhen as Robb got up from his shave.

"Go on Tommy, shave him good! He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." Robb joked, slapping Jon towards the imposing figure of the barber.

"I wonder what they're all like though, I'd love to spar with the Kingslayer" Torrhen said wistfully.

"The only time you'll get to spar with the Kingslayer is if you run at the King with a sword in your hand, he'll have no time for little boys" Theon joked.

"Fuck you Greyjoy, I could take you even now and I'm 9 years your younger." Torrhen said angrily, with Theon just laughing and walking away with Robb. "How can Robb be friends with that cunt" Torrhen asked Jon, who just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"What do you imagine the Queen is like?" Sansa asked wistfully as she brushed her hair, with her twin lounging on her floor playing with his jet black direwolf. After they had been told that the Royal party were on their way to Winterfell, Sansa had decided that she was putting extra effort into her appearance, and often spent at least an hour in front of a mirror. Torrhen found it all really boring, but enjoyed spending time with Sansa, even if it was only to annoy her.

"I don't know, she's a Lannister, tall and smug probably" Torrhen shrugged, earning a stern look from Sansa. "What?" He protested. "Father always said that they looked down on us when they know nothing of us".

"I bet she's beautiful, oh I can't wait to meet them, why do you think they're coming?" Sansa asked. But before Torrhen could answer there was a knock on the door and a servant told them that they were required in the courtyard.

"I don't know, but I want the King to teach me how to fight like he did on the Trident" Torrhen said excitably getting to his feet. "Balerion stay here with Lady" He commanded his direwolf.

"Don't be silly, he won't be teaching you to fight he'll be with father all the time, they are best friends you know". Sansa said getting up and running down to the courtyard leaving Torrhen to chase her.

* * *

The entirety of Winterfell seemed to be out in the courtyard waiting on the King, everybody in the castle except Arya, a fact which hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister?" Catelyn asked Sansa, who just shrugged. A few moments later and Arya came running in with a guard's helmet on.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on?" Ned asked Sansa, taking the helmet and handing it to Ser Rodrik as Arya moved over to where she was supposed to be between Torrhen and Bran.

"Move!" she told Bran, shoving him out the way as Torrhen chuckled quietly. The procession then rolled in as Prince Joffrey rode in, earning a smile from Sansa and a glare from Torrhen as he noticed that. Following the prince came the Royal Carriage, and then the King himself on horseback strolling up to the Starks with a stern, kingly look. The courtyard gathering kneeled as he approached on his horse, staying like that as the king hauled himself off of his horse and walked towards Ned, stopping before his old friend and signalling him to rise.

"Your Grace" Ned bowed.

"You've got fat" King Robert said bluntly. A small awkward silence followed, until Ned just gestured down to the kings overly large middle inciting laughs from the pair of them as they embraced.

"Cat!" Robert moved over to Lady Stark enveloping her in a hug.

"Your Grace." Cat responded as Robert ruffled little Rickon's hair and went back to his friend.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" He asked Ned.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned responded. The queen took that moment to descend from the royal carriage with a group of handmaidens and the youngest children of the King and Queen.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked Torrhen, earning a shush from him.

"Will you shut up?" Sansa scolded her sister as King Robert started going down the line of the Stark children.

"Who have we here? You must be Robb." Robert stated shaking the Stark heirs hand. "My, you're a pretty one." He said to Sansa but quickly moving along. "You remind me of your Uncle Brandon." He said to Torrhen, who just smiled politely before the King moved on again. "Your name is?"

"Arya." The girl replied, and Robert moved down the line again towards Bran.

"Show us your muscles." Robert said jovially, and Bran pulled his arm out of his cape and flexed his right arm for the King, inciting a laugh. "You'll be a soldier".

Torrhen noticed one of the Kingsguard taking his helmet off to reveal lengthy Lannister gold hair, and instantly knew who it was. "That's Jaime Lannister. The queen's twin brother." Arya confirmed quietly.

"Would you please shut up." Sansa pleaded as the Queen approached, offering her hand out to Ned, who kissed it politely.

"My Queen." He said.

"My Queen." Cat repeated, bowing for Cersei.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects." Robert told Ned from the end of the line, much to Cersei's annoyance.

"We've been riding for a month my love" Cersei said, feigning kindness. "Surely the dead can wait."

"Ned." Robert said dismissively walking off. Ned looked apologetically at the Queen and followed the King towards the crypts.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked again, bringing with it a cold look from the Queen who walked over to her twin brother.

"Where is our brother? Go find the little beast." She told him.

Catelyn then turned and started giving orders to the servants behind her to show the royal party to their rooms, prepare the meals and all the things that needed attention, as the children were told to go off and get ready for the feast later that night.

* * *

Later that evening Catelyn was helping Sansa get her hair ready, as Torrhen, who was already dressed in his finest clothes for the feast was again on the floor playing with the direwolves.

"Why do you insist on behaving like a dog with them?" Catelyn asked, annoyed.

"They can't well act like us. This makes them happy." Torrhen shrugged, letting Balerion chew playfully on his hand.

"Do you think Joffrey will like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly?" Sansa asked her mother, ignoring her brother.

"Then he is the stupidest prince that ever lived." Cat replied reassuringly.

"He's so handsome." Sansa said wistfully as Cat rolled her eyes and Torrhen snorted with laughter, earning a stern look from his mother.

"When would we be married? Soon or do we have to wait?" Sansa continued.

"Hush now. Your father hasn't even said yes." Cat replied

"Why would he say no? He'd be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms." Sansa said, a bit bemused as why anyone would turn that down.

"He'd have to leave home. He'd have to leave me." She said sadly. "And so would you." She added, Sansa however wasn't deterred.

"You left your home to come here. And I'd be queen someday. Please make father say yes." She begged.

"Sansa…"

"Please, please. It's the only thing I ever wanted." Sansa continued begging, earning another laugh from Torrhen.

"Didn't you want to drown me in the hot springs not three days past for getting mud on your dress?" He said, having to dodge a broach Sansa decided to throw at him. "I'm sure you definitely used the word want."

"Right, out, go and learn how to behave like a true highborn before the feast!" Catelyn snapped, shooing Torrhen and Balerion out of the room, as he was still chuckling to himself.

* * *

The feast was in full swing, loud laughter filled the Great Hall of Winterfell as King Robert was getting rather intimate with a serving girl. Theon and Robb were talking to one another, Sansa was talking to the queen and Catelyn and Torrhen was telling a story of the direwolf to Arya, Myrcella and Tommen.

"She was bigger than a horse, with teeth the size of a small dagger. I can't wait for Balerion to grow that big, I'll ride him into battle and strike fear into the hearts of Robbs enemies!" Torrhen told her, but Arya shook her head.

"No! It'll be me on Nymeria, people will see me and shit themselves!" She boasted, swinging her knife around making Myrcella laugh Tommen duck back a little.

"Aye my lady, you'll be the most fearsome northerner that ever lived!" Torrhen laughed. As Sansa passed to sit back down next to Jeyne Poole, and giving a small smile towards Joffrey.

"Don't call me lady!" Arya growled, punching Torrhen in the arm, before she began to grin mischievously. "I bet I can hit Sansa" She grinned, twirling a spoon around her food.

"Never, she's too far away for you" Torrhen told her with a laugh.

"Is not! If I do it then you have to teach me how to use a proper sword" Arya told him.

"Aye alright." Torrhen nodded, knowing his mother would never allow it. "But if you miss you won't miss a single lesson with Septa Mordane for a whole month" He said, spitting on his hand and holding it out to shake hers. Arya pulled a thoughtful face for a moment, then spat on her own hand and shook it vigorously. "This will be good to see" Torrhen laughed, handing her a spoon. Arya dipped it in her food, aimed and let loose, sending the contents of the spoon flying onto Sansa's cheek. The table erupted into laughter.

"Arya!" Sansa shrieked. "It's not funny!"

"It is from over here sister, look at how good the aim was!" Torrhen shouted over to her, earning a deathly glare. Robb came over and grabbed the youngest Stark girl.

"Time for bed." He told her, leading her away from the feast groaning as Torrhen couldn't contain his laughter.

"If my brother had done that to me, mother would have been furious and not just sent her to bed, are you alright my lady?" Joffrey asked Sansa, playing the concerned bystander.

"If you had done that to him it would be a big improvement" Torrhen whispered to Tommen, earning a laugh from the younger boy.

"What did you say Stark?" Joffrey snapped.

"Nothing my prince" Torrhen bowed, smirking at Tommen who was still giggling. Sansa looked furious, and turned to Joffrey.

"Ignore my idiot twin brother, if it's not mucky he doesn't think it's any fun" Sansa said. "He's not at all proper like the southern lords".

"No I'm not, and thank the gods for that!" Torrhen laughed getting up and walking towards his father and Benjen Stark, who had just turned up. "Please excuse me Princess, my princes, Sansa, I'm off to go talk to Uncle Benjen."

* * *

"You were right Robb, the prince is a prick" Torrhen said, walking his horse out of the stables. The King had decided that a hunt was required, and it was the first major hunt Torrhen had been allowed to go on, so he was quite excited.

"Watch your words little brother, Lannisters are everywhere at the moment" Robb said looking around nervously. "I'll be glad when all this is over."

"When all this is over your father will be gone south to Kings Landing with your sisters and Bran, don't wish it too soon Robb" Benjen came over and told him.

"Can't you stay Uncle Benjen?" Torrhen asked. "It's always more fun when you come home"

"I'm a sworn brother of the Nights Watch lad, Winterfell was my home, but I'm needed at the Wall. While your father is my brother by blood I have a thousand others that need me more." Benjen explained grimly, placing a hand on Torrhen's shoulder.

"Come on, boys, let's go kill some boar!" Robert roared from the front, and he started to lead the party off out of the gates of Winterfell.

"Aye, but let's face it we're better looking than those at the wall." Torrhen laughed, mounting his horse quickly and riding off to follow the king for the hunt, blissfully unaware of what was to follow.

* * *

 **So, there is Episode 1! Just a few things to mention about this story just in case you get confused:**

 **\- Torrhen is Sansa's younger twin.**

 **\- Balerion is as black as Ghost is white, Shaggydog will be a mix of black and brown.**

 **\- Torrhen is an expert archer, but his swordsmanship while good isn't fantastic, hence his desire to learn from the best and improve.**

 **\- The story will follow Torrhen for as long as it can.**


	2. The Kingsroad

**I've finally got round to finishing Episode 2! As ever none of this except my Torrhen belongs to me, everything else belongs to George, Dan and Dave.**

* * *

Winterfell had been eerily silent ever since Bran had fallen from the Broken Tower. The King's hunt had been called off almost immediately after a rider had caught up to the group around half an hour after the party had left Winterfell, and on Neds immediate command they all turned and rushed back to the castle as quickly as they could ride. That week had been a restless one for Torrhen, and he spent most of his time with his youngest sibling Rickon who was still crying about the accident.

"Is Bran…" Rickon started quietly sniffing, "Is Bran going to die?"

"No little one." Torrhen soothed his brother. "His fate may be with the gods now, but Maester Luwin thinks he will live." He explained, playing gently with Rickon's shaggy hair trying to soothe him to sleep.

"The gods are mean." Rickon said grumpily, rubbing his eyes with his little fists.

"The gods are the gods, all we can do is pray they are fair and just and that they allow Bran to wake up soon." Torrhen said. "Now are you all tucked in?" He asked, and Rickon nodded. "Good, now let's think of a story to tell shall we, I know, long ago in the age of heroes there was a knight called Symeon Star-Eyes…" Torrhen began, telling story after story to try and coax Rickon to sleep.

* * *

"Torrhen, wake up son."

Torrhen opened his eyes, offended by the light that shone all around. As he gained his focused he noticed his father leaning on the doorway to Rickon's room. He got up carefully making sure Rickon wasn't disturbed next to him, and left the room with his father.

"How's Bran?" Torrhen asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm on my way there now." Eddard admitted. "Thank you for that last night, I'm sorry your mother and I haven't been helping with Rickon of late."

"It is no bother father; he doesn't truly understand what has happened really, but he will in time I'm sure." Torrhen waved off. Ned smiled sadly, grasping his son's shoulder before sighing.

"I fear we will have to leave tomorrow; the king is growing restless." Ned explained.

"So soon?" Torrhen asked sadly.

"Aye, I need you to look after Rickon for me, your mother is in no state and Robb will be busy with his new duties. When you are of age you will have to leave for Moat Cailin as you know but for now my son you will stay here and take care of our family. I know it's a lot to ask of one so young but I trust you'll keep him occupied until Bran wakes at least." Eddard instructed kindly. Torrhen nodded, Robb would be lord of Winterfell now and needed all the help he can get.

"I will father I promise I won't let you down." He said defiantly.

"I know you won't." Ned replied softly, stopping in front of Torrhen and placing his hands gently on to his shoulders. "You remind me so much of your uncle Brandon you know, you are the spit of him when he was your age." Ned told the black-haired boy. "Come now." he told Torrhen, as they moved to approach the door to Brans room, and when they got there they noticed that inside the tension was at its peak, with Jon and Catelyn looking towards each other.

"I want you, to leave." Catelyn said, tears still staining her eyes. Jon didn't respond, just kissed Bran on the forehead and walked out the room. Torrhen looked at his mother incredulously.

"Mother? Bran is Jon's brother too…" Torrhen started before his father stopped him with a warning glance. "Yes father." Torrhen bowed and ran off after Jon.

"Jon, JON!" Torrhen called as he caught up, causing his brother to turn around, an angry look in his eyes. "I'm sorry about my mother, she can't see past her anger when she has no reason to be mad at you."

"Bran is my brother too and I may not see him again for years." Jon said sharply. "Lady Stark could have been kind at least once." He added, looking angrily at his feet.

"Mother is a proud woman; you are still our brother even if we do not share a mother." Torrhen said, hugging Jon and helping to relax his half-brother.

"What was that for?" Jon asked letting go.

"It's like you just said, we may not see you for years and I do not wish our proper goodbye to be in public in front of the Lannisters." Torrhen laughed. "I will miss you, everything is changing with you going north and Father and the girls going south." he said, starting to well up a little.

"I'll miss you too." Jon replied. "You can come and see me at the wall when I am settled if you like, I'd like that."

"You'd just get jealous that I'll kill more wildlings than you." Torrhen joked.

"Never." Jon laughed.

"Are you sure you have to go? You can come with me to Moat Cailin in a few years, get away from Mother." Torrhen asked hopefully.

"I need to go North, Torrhen." Jon said. "As nice as that would be, I need to go now."

"No you don't." Torrhen complained, before sighing. "I need to go and see Arya, but please don't let mother get to you."

"Aye I won't, knock first though when you get to Arya, I gave her that present that isn't for your parent's eyes." Jon grinned, gripping Torrhen's shoulder before heading off.

* * *

Arya had just finished re-packing, carefully placing her new sword Needle just underneath the clothes at the top of her trunk while muttering under her breath at what she would do to Septa Mordane if she was told to pack everything again when Torrhen knocked on the door. He opened it to find the usually messy room all but empty and took a deep breath. Balerion meanwhile had bounded into Nymeria and the two direwolves were rolling on the floor playing happily with each other.

"Why are you still standing at the door stupid, come in and shut it quickly!" Arya told him bossily, dragging him by the hand and slamming her door shut. She reached back into her trunk and pulled out the cloth Needle was wrapped in, unsheathing it so Torrhen could see the blade. "Amazing isn't it, Jon had it made for me!"

"Aye it's a thing of beauty, you know what you have to do with it right?" Torrhen asked her, letting her swing it around a bit.

"Work at it every day Jon said, and I will! It's better than stupid stitching or sums." Arya exclaimed, the girl in her own little world as she waved the little sword around.

"That it is Arya." Torrhen agreed. "Now put it down a minute and come here." He said, gesturing for her to come forward. Arya placed Needle on the bed and walked towards Torrhen. "You're leaving soon and I don't know how long it will be before I see you next." Torrhen told her sadly, to which she just chuckled.

"You're stupid, Sansa's wedding to Joffrey when she _flowers_." Arya said disgustedly.

"If Father lets that marriage go ahead, I don't like the Prince." Torrhen said bitterly. "But in any case, you're going to be half the kingdom away and I want to say goodbye properly."

Arya looked at him, and like she had with Jon moments before, jumped up wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he held her in place just as fiercely. "Why can't you come with us? It'll be better with you and not just Sansa to talk to." She asked, pulling another face in the crook of Torrhen's neck at the thought of spending time with her sister.

"Now listen here." Torrhen said gently, putting her back down on the floor. "Do you remember what father always says?"

"Don't be rude to the Septa?" Arya asked innocently, making Torrhen chuckle.

"What he says to all of us, not just you."

"Winter is coming!" She responded in a really bad impression of Ned, causing Torrhen to laugh even harder.

"Not quite, he says that in winter the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. It's important Arya, you need to be friends with Sansa, you need to stick together." He said, putting a kiss on her forehead. "I need to go and say goodbye to her as well now, but be good please, although make sure you cause a little bit of trouble down in the capital, I'd hate for you to become boring." Torrhen added, earning a punch in the arm from his sister.

"I'd never be boring, no matter how much they try and make me a lady I won't do it, I'll fight and spit and do things that you and Robb do!" She exclaimed.

"Aye I don't doubt it." Torrhen laughed, hugging his sister tightly once more. "I'll see you soon I promise, I love you little wolf."

"I love you too, if I'm the little wolf what are you?" Arya asked.

"Late meeting Sansa." Torrhen said, ruffling Arya's hair as he started walking towards the door. "Come Balerion!"

* * *

Torrhen stopped just before he got to Sansa's room and leant against the wall sighing, this was his sister, his twin, the other half of him that was leaving to go south to get married and to have children that would become Kings, Princes and Princesses. He almost wanted to disobey his father and ride south with her so that he could learn swordplay off Barristan the Bold and the Kingslayer, become part of the Kingsguard and do all the things Bran had wanted to do before the accident, and more importantly stick with Sansa. Breathing deeply, he walked into the room as Sansa was just finishing up packing her last few dresses. Lady sitting obediently by the bed as Sansa rushed around grabbing everything.

"I don't want you to go." Torrhen told her sternly, startling the girl. Sansa acknowledged him with a chuckle before carrying on with her packing.

"Then come with me, I don't understand why father won't let you, surely he understands we haven't been apart for longer than a few days." Sansa said, folding up a dress.

"I'm to have Moat Cailin when I am of age, I am to stay in the North and I understand and respect that I need to do my duty to the north, I just thought you would have more time here in Winterfell before I lose you." Torrhen said, wringing his hands together nervously.

Sansa put down the dress and walked over to him, enveloping him into a hug that wasn't fierce like the one he'd just received from Arya, but a lot more soothing and intimate. Torrhen almost melted into it

"You won't lose me, we will always be twins, you can come and visit me in the capital when everything is settled and then of course there's my wedding, and when I birth Joffrey's children you can be there too! Oh, it'll be wonderful!" Sansa said, drunk on her own daydream of a perfect life with the Prince.

"Please be careful Sansa, I don't trust him." Torrhen said seriously, ending the hug as he stared into his twin's eyes that had just changed emotion in annoyance.

"How could you say such a thing?" Sansa asked in disgust. "He is a gallant prince and has done me no wrong in his visit here. You have nothing to fear."

"Yet." Torrhen warned, but seeing the look on Sansa's face changed his tone. "All I'm saying is we've only seen what he's wanted us to see in public, I don't trust a person that smiles that much."

Sansa scoffed at that. "He smiles so you don't trust him?" She asked incredulously. "That's absurd, King Robert smiles and laughs all the time but father trusts him, father fought in a war for him!"

"Father fought in a war against the mad king who killed our Grandfather and Uncle, and the Prince who raped and murdered our Aunt. King Robert sat the throne yes, but I fear the war would have happened anyway, not because of one man lusting after the Iron Throne."

"He named our brother after him too. You just don't like Joffrey because you think that he's taking me away." Sansa glared.

"Is that such a bad thing?!" Torrhen shouted. "You're my twin and he's taking you away from me" He repeated in a whisper.

Sansa's features lightened then, giving her brother another strong hug. "Nobody can take me away from you brother, we are connected always, we just have to grow up now." Torrhen pulled away at this.

"How can you say he isn't? You've known him for such a short amount of time and already fancy yourself in love. I am right to be concerned, Father has no love for Kings Landing and he's taking you with him. Too much is changing and I fear for you marrying him, I have heard stories…" Torrhen trailed.

"Stories? As have I, and he seems as gracious and gallant as the stories say!" Sansa sighed dreamily, twirling her red hair between her fingers. Torrhen turned away from her, staring out the window not liking where this conversation was going.

"Aye stories, but from the mouths of Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella, stories about him mutilating their pets for his own amusement." He turned back to Sansa. "I worry for you if these stories are true."

"They are nonsense; Joffrey isn't like that." Sansa said sharply. "I will not have our parting be on such bad terms, you are my twin and that will never change." She walked over to him, kissing his forehead gently.

"I apologise, I should not have said anything." Torrhen said, his eyes glistening with the beginnings of tears. "I will miss you dearly though." He whispered.

"And I you" Sansa said wrapping her arms around him. "Now go on, I'll still see you tomorrow when we leave and I need to pack my smallclothes yet." Torrhen pulled a disgusted face and went to run out the door, before turning back and smiling cheekily.

"As you wish, Your Grace" He laughed curtsying and running down the corridor narrowly avoiding the shoe that came flying at his head.

* * *

The Royal party had gone, taking what seemed like half of the Winterfell household with it. It was quiet again, yet not because of Bran's fall, but the clear absence of many faces that should be busying themselves around the castle. Torrhen was sat in his brothers room by the door, trying to translate a Valyrian scroll from the library about dragons, his favourite topic of study as his mother was as close to Bran's bedside as she could possibly get, not having left the room since he fell. Torrhen had been bemoaning the decision to let Tyrion Lannister take some of his favourite books ever since he had found out, a topic that wasn't sitting well with Catelyn, who had snapped at him to be quiet and if he was going to stay in the room, to do something productive.

" **Mēre gār zaldrīzes kipagīros davābagon ossȳngnon hen jēdar, Qarlon se Rōvēgrie se vali hen Norvos sia ossēntan**." Torrhen said slowly for the 7th time, phonetically saying each word quietly until he felt he had the pronunciation perfect. " _one hundred dragon riders rained terror of the sky, Qarlon and Great and men of the Norvos were killed_ is the literal translation"

"Torrhen, will you please be quiet or go and do this someplace else!" Catelyn cried, a hint desperation in her voice.

"Sorry mother, I'm just trying to learn." Torrhen said abashed.

"Well go do it somewhere else please, it's bad enough with those wolves howling!" She cried again.

"If you'd let us unchain them then they wouldn't be howling. They should be running free not stuck in the stables." Torrhen said grumpily crossing his arms. Catelyn looked at him with a face filled with rage.

"They are wild beasts and should not be roaming around a castle. Do not talk back to me young man, I am still your mother!" She snapped, ending all conversation by turning back to Bran.

A few moments later the door opened, and Maester Luwin entered the bedroom to inspect how Bran was doing. Bowing to Catelyn he walked up to the comatose child, placing a hand upon his forehead seemingly checking for a temperature. Satisfied, the Maester linked his hands in front of his body and looked towards Catelyn.

"It's time we reviewed the accounts, my lady." Luwin began. "You'll want to know how much this royal visit has cost us."

"Talk to Poole about it." Catelyn said, looking up briefly but carrying on weaving the string around the figure she was making and trying to end the conversation as quickly as she could.

"Poole went south with Lord Stark, My Lady. We need a new steward, and there are several other appointments that require our immediate attention..." Luwin said softly.

"I don't care about appointments!" Catelyn snapped.

"I'll make the appointments." said Robb, walking into the room. "We'll talk about it first thing in the morning." He continued, nodding at the Maester.

"Very good, My Lord." Luwin replied. "My Lady, My Lord." He nodded to Catelyn and Torrhen as he left the room. Robb went over to the windows, opening the shutters and letting the moonlight into the dark room. The Direwolves howling grew louder.

"When was the last time you left this room?" Robb asked Catelyn, still facing the window.

"I have to take care of him." Cat replied stubbornly.

"He's not going to die, mother! Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed." Robb said, almost pleading with her to see reason.

"What if he's wrong?" Cat snapped. "Bran needs me."

"Rickon needs you. He's six! He doesn't know what's happening! He follows Torrhen and I around all day depending on who he can find, he clutches my leg, he can't stop crying..." Robb said gently, yet equally as forceful.

"We all need you Mother. When has the Maester ever been wrong?" Torrhen asked softly, having to raise the volume of his voice however as the wolves were getting louder and louder down below.

"Close the windows! I can't stand it! Please make them stop!" Catelyn begged tearfully, as the Wolves carried on howling horribly. Torrhen looked in the direction of the window and saw a glow, standing up he noticed a fire coming from the far side of the castle.

"Robb…" He started. Robb turned around and saw the flames.

"Fire." He choked. Looking slightly scared he backed away from the window and started to run. "You two stay here, I'll come back." He said as he left the room.

"Mother, that's the library, isn't it?" Torrhen asked, eyes wide at the implication. Catelyn made her way over to the window to see the commotion, as the howling had been added to by shouting and bells from the men down below. Torrhen stayed in his corner just behind the door, carefully placing the scroll he'd been translating down as if it were the castles most prized possession. Turning around he looked in shock as his mother had been snuck up on by a hooded man, who hadn't seemed to notice he was there.

"You're not supposed to be here. No one is supposed to be here." The hooded man said in a thick northern accent, nodding to Bran he continued "It's a mercy. He's dead already." Unsheathing a rather fancy dagger he advanced on Catelyn.

"No!" Catelyn screamed as she made to stop him getting to Bran. The assassin unfazed, smacked her around the face and then grabbed her by the hair so he could quickly try and cut her throat. Grabbing the blade, Cat halted the movement and managed to push him back into a wardrobe by the window. Torrhen, seeing his mother looked to have it under control for now took his chance to sprint to his room next door to arm himself. Grabbing a sword and a dagger in each hand he rushed back and saw the assassin throw Catelyn down at the foot of Brans bed. Not even thinking he threw the dagger, hitting the assassin square in the shoulder, and was ready to advance with the sword just as a furry blur rushed past him, and tore the throat out of the hooded man, making sure he was dead before jumping on to the bed to stand vigil over Bran. Blinking, Torrhen noticed it was Brans unnamed direwolf, with an on edge Balerion also appearing at Torrhen's side.

"Mother!" Torrhen shouted, rushing over to her side and wrapping his arms around her, as Catelyn could only stare at Bran's direwolf lying on the bed next to him in shock.

* * *

Torrhen was stood by the entrance to the library. The whole tower had been burnt, and hundreds of books were now gone forever all because somebody had wanted to kill his little brother.

"Bastard." Torrhen snarled, spitting at the floor in disgust.

"My Lord." Ser Rodrik shouted from across the courtyard. "Your Lady Mother has summoned you to the Godswood."

"I'm coming, thank you Ser Rodrik!" Torrhen called, taking one last look at the blackened building before walking to where he had been summoned to. Also in the Godswood were Robb, Theon and Maester Luwin. Walking up to the group Torrhen looked at his mother questioningly, yet she gave him a look that called for patience.

"What I am about to tell you must remain between us." She began, addressing the entire group. "I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown." Torrhen widened his eyes in shock.

"The boy was always sure-footed before." Maester Luwin said quietly towards Ser Rodrik.

"Someone tried to kill him twice." Catelyn continued. "Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see." The fire in her voice was unmistakable. Torrhen grew angry at the thought, if someone tried to kill an innocent boy like Bran twice he promised himself he would find out who and why, and make them pay.

"Saw what, my lady?" Asked Theon.

Shaking her head Catelyn answered "I don't know. But I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown." She looked towards Luwin.

"Did you notice the dagger the killer used? It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragon bone. Someone gave it to him."

"I noticed that last night, the man was a commoner for certain, who would own such a blade though?" Torrhen asked angrily

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother? If it's war they want..." Robb trailed angrily.

"If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you." Theon butted in.

"What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood?" Maester Luwin seemingly teasing the two boys. "Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet." Luwin lectured to Robb and Theon. Turning to Catelyn he continued. "Lord Stark must be told of this."

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words." Cat responded shaking her head slightly.

"I'll ride to King's Landing." Robb said looking up hopefully at his mother.

"No." Catelyn said shutting Robb down. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself."

Torrhen began to argue. "Mother, you can't…"

"I must." She said pointedly, cutting him off.

"I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you." Ser Rodrik said.

"Too large a party attracts unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming." Cat reasoned.

"Let me accompany you at least." Rodrik offered. "The Kingsroad can be a dangerous place for a woman alone." Cat looked towards Maester Luwin who nodded his agreement with the plan, before nodding herself in consent.

"What about Bran?" Robb asked.

"I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month." Catelyn said, almost choking on her words at the thought of Bran. "Bran's life is in their hands now."

"We will look after him Mother." Torrhen said, trying to ease her mind a little.

"I know you will, you must stick together now boys. This is a dangerous topic if it involves the Lannisters, you cannot breathe a word to anyone" Cat said sternly, looking between Robb and Torrhen.

"We will Mother." They both agreed at the same time, looking morbidly at each other not wanting to think of what could happen from there on in.

* * *

 **Massive thanks to all the reviewers from the first chapter. This is my first story so I can't promise it'll be written terrifically well but I'll do the best I can. Here are some replies to the reviews that stood out!**

 **Guest: I haven't got any definitive plans past the end of season 3, so while it's nice you're thinking of what could happen so far in the future any potential pairing is very open ended at the moment. Remember Dany hates the Starks!**

 **Genesis SBX: I'm trying to write it as I watch the scenes in question at the same time, so while detailed and descriptive aren't my best writing features I'll try and add in some more, but it's generally how I perceive the actors portrayals in the moment. And I chose Torrhen because I feel Ned has his head screwed on so understands that it's not a weak Stark name, but a strong northern name. As for Torrhen bending the knee that all depends on if he ever becomes King in the North in his own right, he's only the second son remember!**

 **LunaEvanna Longbottom: No pressure then! It's much appreciated though thank you, an idea I've had for ages and just thought now was the time.**

 **Hail King Cerion: Like I said in an above reply description isn't my best point but I'll try and include more. With regards to the time jumps it's literally as it is in the show, only I'm only writing the scenes that directly affect Torrhen, otherwise I'm literally rehashing what everybody has seen more so than I already am doing.**

 **C.E.W: They were the choices I had when I first thought of the story, and you make excellent points but I feel I took the right course of action in this chapter for the longevity of the character (as much as is possible in this world)**

 **I'm going off of the Crusader Kings 2 mod here in the sense that Moat Cailin can be gifted to somebody but reverts back to the Lord of Winterfell after that person's death.**

 **Valyrian came from the lingojam translator.**

 **A couple more Torrhen facts from this Chapter, I know I can't put everything in because I'm writing this episodically but if there's something I feel needs knowing I'll try and include it at the end:**

 **He's obsessed with learning about Valyria and the Dragons (A bit like book Tyrion), hence the Valyrian in this chapter and naming his Direwolf after the Black Dread.**

 **He looks like a Stark, but more like Brandon than Ned. Part of the reason why he gets on so well with Arya and Jon.**


	3. Lord Snow

**The main problem I have now is there aren't many scripted scenes that would involve Torrhen until Episode 8, I'm lucky to get 1 an episode and the structure of my story is each episode is a separate chapter. So I'm trying my best to make it exciting for everyone but please bear with me.**

 **The characters, scripts and locations still don't belong to me except Torrhen, everything belongs to George, Dan, Dave and HBO.**

* * *

The Godswood was ever peaceful no matter how troubled its occupant's minds were. Rickon was chasing after Shaggydog and Balerion who were running through the three-acre area without a care in the world while Torrhen felt like he'd aged 10 years in the month and a half or so since the King left Winterfell. Sitting just by his father's rock, as Torrhen couldn't bring himself to sit upon the rock itself. All this trouble with the Lannisters and Bran worried him more than it should have and Torrhen didn't feel like he was doing anything to solve it. His job was to look after Rickon and make sure he kept himself occupied instead of bothering or worrying about Bran, and Torrhen thought running around the Godswood in relative peace would hopefully tire Rickon out early. Finishing up a small prayer for his family he noticed Rickon running over to him and the toddler sat himself down net to Torrhen with a tiny thud.

"Torr, why are you so sad?" Rickon asked.

"I'm not sad!" Torrhen put a smile on for his little brother.

"Yes you are!" Rickon exclaimed "I know you are and I don't want you to be sad anymore."

"I miss our family little one, and I can't wait to see them all again, if I am sad then it is because of that" Torrhen tried to explain.

"Everyone left us" Rickon said sadly, his little head drooping as he said it. This made Torrhen's heart melt.

"Not for ever my brother, Mother will be back very soon and we will see Sansa, Arya and Father when we go to Sansa's wedding to the Prince! Won't that be exciting to see Kings Landing and the Red Keep! You can show everyone what a brave swordsman you will become" Torrhen said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Rickon's eyes shone at this, and he got straight up and bundled into Shaggydog telling the Direwolf all about the type of knight he would become.

A few moments later one of the serving girls came running into the Godswood as fast as she could.

"My Lord! My Lord! Lord Brandon has woken up!" She shouted. "Lord Robb bid me to come and tell you immediately and ask you to go towards Lord Brandons rooms!"

Torrhen immediately bolted upright, thanking her and giving the girl a gold coin for her troubles. Turning towards the far end of the Godswood where Rickon was rolling around with the Direwolves he swept over quickly towards them.

"Rickon brother, Bran is awake!" Torrhen exclaimed. Rickon cheered loudly, inciting excitable howls from Balerion and Shaggydog.

"Yay! Can we go and see him?" Rickon asked.

"Aye we will run up now, but remember to leave him be. We do not know how he is" Torrhen instructed, before chasing Rickon out of the Godswood.

* * *

The two brothers arrived at the door to Bran's room to find Robb already sat down by the bed, with Maester Luwin just finishing up checking on Bran. Lowering the boy's leg and covering him with the furs, he sighed at the lack of feeling Bran seemed to have.

"I'm very sorry My Lord, but it seems that the break in your back has impacted on the feeling in your legs, I don't believe it will be possible for you to walk again." The Maester said sadly. "If you'll excuse me My Lords I will go and send a raven to Kings Landing to inform your father" He bowed to Robb

and made his way out, visibly upset.

Robb grabbed hold of Bran's hand as Torrhen and Rickon went and sat gently on his bed, all seemingly lost for words. Stroking Bran's wolf gently Torrhen tried to get the conversation away from what they'd all just heard.

"Have you decided on a name yet Bran?" He asked. Bran just shook his head, looking up at the ceiling as if he just wanted to be swallowed up by the floor. Torrhen Looked away, not knowing what to do.

"What do you remember?" Robb asked, his eyes piercing Bran's face as if he was trying to read his younger brothers mind. Bran just shook his head again. "Nothing?" Robb asked. Another head shake was his only answer.

"Don't worry Bran, you are alive thank the gods. Mother will be delighted to see you again, she hardly left your bedside" Torrhen tried to reassure him, but Bran just pulled a face of anger.

"Where is she then?" Bran whispered angrily.

"Gone South to see Father, she will be back soon I promise" Robb said, grasping his hand even tighter.

Bran just huffed at that and turned his head away from his brothers, on the verge of tears at the situation he found himself in. "I'm tired, I'd like you to leave please" he said. Robb looked at his brother and opened his mouth ready to argue but thought better of it, sighing he squeezed Bran's hand once more and went to leave the room, gesturing for Rickon and Torrhen to follow him. Torrhen got up, but went over and kissed Bran on the forehead and tried to reassure him.

"I'll get Old Nan to come up and look after you. You feel awful now I can see, but it will be ok I promise, we will look after you" He said softly, before following his brothers out the room.

* * *

It had been a week since Bran woke up and he was still miserable. Robb was busy with his lordly duties so it was left to Torrhen and Rickon to try and cheer him up, to no avail. On the 8th day of Bran being awake the other 3 Stark boys were sat in the Great Hall breaking their fast, when Maester Luwin walked in holding a message.

"My Lord, a message from Kings Landing, from Lord Stark" the Maester said, handing the rolled up parchment to Robb. Breaking his father's new it carefully he rubbed his face with his free hand in despair, noticing confused looks from Torrhen and Maester Luwin he looked pointedly towards Rickon and shook his head, the Maester got the hint. "Lord Rickon, why don't you go and take some breakfast to the kennels for your wolves, I'm sure they would like some of that meat" Luwin said gently. Rickon bounced up at the idea and taking a full bowl of sausages ran out of the room. Torrhen looked at Robb to explain the message.

"It's not a response to our raven. Father and the Girls are well, they've arrived at Kings Landing and had his first small council meeting" Robb said, earning a sigh of relief from Torrhen. "But there was a bit of trouble at the Trident."

"Trouble My Lord? What trouble?" Maester Luwin asked.

"It seems that Arya and the Prince got into a fight, Nymeria bit Joffrey and ran away, the Prince complained and Lady was killed in her place" Robb said sadly. Torrhen felt himself well up, Sansa's direwolf killed because of the prince.

"The Prince got Lady killed? Does that mean the betrothal is broken and Sansa and Arya are coming home?" Torrhen asked hopefully.

"No brother, they're all staying in Kings Landing." Robb answered. Torrhen looked down at his food, stabbing a bit of meat forcefully with his knife, before eating it and storming up to Brans room again where he got the most peace normally, completely ignoring the concerned look on Robb's face. Robb looked questioningly at Maester Luwin after Torrhen had gone, mentally asking what was up with his brother.

"His twin had her Direwolf killed and yet is still seemingly besotted, Lord Torrhen was not happy in the first place at Sansa leaving, and now I believe he is even more worried for her after this news." The Maester explained.

"If any more happens he is going to want to ride down there I can feel it" Robb sighed. "My father always said Torr reminded him of his elder brother Brandon. He's far too hot-headed when it comes to the Girls."

"He cares for his family My Lord, and he doesn't have the responsibilities you do to distract yourself, he spends most of his days currently in the Godswood with Rickon or in Bran's room with his Valyrian scroll." Maester Luwin told Robb. Robb sighed again, bringing his face into his hands and massaging his temples.

"He focuses too much on Valyria and the Dragons, I fear for him some days" Robb admitted.

"He still trains My Lord, even harder now than ever before" Maester Luwin said. "He will be a fine soldier one day"

"Aye he will, that's what I'm worried about" Robb admitted. "If things with the Lannisters turn worse and we find proof then he will want to come to war with us, and I won't be able to say no because of his skill no matter how young he is".

"Things won't come to that My Lord we still don't know anything more"

"Yet Maester, but I still fear the worst" Robb said staring out of the window solemnly.

* * *

It was a nice day for the North Torrhen thought to himself as he took a break from reading the scroll. It didn't hold any importance other than the fact that it was all that was left of the Winterfell Library after it had burnt down. Torrhen thought he knew all about the story of Quellon now, but he kept at it in order to learn both Valyrian languages, high and low. Old Nan had told him it was a fool's mission, that he would never need it. _'As if her stories are any more meaningful'_ Torrhen thought to himself, looking over at the old woman sat by Bran's bedside knitting away. A crow was cawing in the near distance, until it suddenly appeared and landed on the window edge, drawing the attention of Bran.

"Don't listen to it. Crows are all liars." Old Nan told Bran. "I know a story about a crow." She added. Torrhen rolled his eyes, that woman had a story about everything.

"I hate your stories" Bran snapped impatiently.

"I know a story about a boy who hated stories" Old Nan said, enciting a snigger from Torrhen. "I could tell you about Ser Dincan the Tall." Nan added "Those were always your favourites"

"Those weren't my favourites. My favourites were the scary ones." Bran said, facing up at the ceiling again.  
"Oh, my sweet summer child. What do you know about fear?" Nan asked. Torrhen sat up at this, he'd been around Old Nan enough to understand when she was going to tell some form of story. "Fear is for the winter, when the snows fall a hundred feet deep. Fear is for the long night, when the sun hides for years and children are born and live and die all in darkness. That is the time for fear, my little Lord, when the White Walkers move through the woods." Nan told, causing Bran to turn his head towards her widening his eyes. "Thousands of years ago there came a night that lasted a generation. Kings froze to death in their castles, same as the shepherds in their huts. And women smothered their babies rather than see them starve, and wept and felt the tears freeze on their cheeks. So is this the sort of story that you like?" Nan asked, causing Bran to nod, visibly scared. "In that darkness, the White Walkers came for the first time. They swept through cities and kingdoms, riding their dead horses, hunting with their packs of pale spiders big as hounds…"

The door opened loudly, causing both Bran and Torrhen to jump and look in terror towards the door, as Robb walked into the room. Looking between the terrified faces of his brothers Robb walked to the bed and spoke to Nan.

"What are you telling them now?" He asked humorously.

"Only what the little Lord on the bed wants to hear." Old Nan answered innocently earning a scowl from Bran at the word bed.

"Get your supper. I want some time with them." Robb instructed her. Obliging Nan got out of her chair and left the room. Robb walked over towards Bran, his face showing off a big grin. "One time she told me the sky is blue because we live inside the eye of a blue-eyed giant named Macumber." He told Bran.

"I remember that one" Torrhen laughed. "And the one about the castle being on top of a giant dragon, and that's why the Hot Springs never go cold because of dragon breath."

"Maybe we do." Bran said unimpressed. "Maybe it is".  
Robb lost his grin at how lost his little brother sounded. "How do you feel?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You still don't remember anything?" Bran shook his head sadly.

"I've seen you climb a thousand times. In the wind, in the rain... A thousand times. You never fall Bran, never" Torrhen said, getting up from his chair by the door and moving to be closer to the top of the bed.

"I did though. It's true, isn't it... what Maester Luwin says about my legs?" Bran asked, looking between Robb and Torrhen for an answer. After a long silence neither of the could say it, so Robb just nodded his head sympathetically. "I'd rather be dead." Bran told them.

"Bran!"

"Don't ever say that." Robb said at the same time as Torrhen's outburst.

"I'd rather be dead." Bran repeated defiantly, looking right into Robbs eyes, clearly shocking both Robb and Torrhen to silence.

* * *

Torrhen was out in the tiltyard practising his archery as he always did when he was ridiculously worried or stressed. With all that had happened in the last few months he had a lot of anger to let loose, and shooting helped him release that a lot easier than destroying one of the straw dummies in the courtyard. Releasing another arrow, he watched it sail yet again into the black spot on the rag the Starks used as a target, only to reload quickly and fire off another one, splitting an arrow straight down the middle for the first time in his life. Torrhen took a step back and laughed, celebrating silently at his achievement.

"Arya would have loved that" He muttered to himself, nocking another arrow and trying to split the arrow again, firing and missing by a whisker. _'Fuck'_ he thought, putting the bow down and walking into the courtyard to take in the day. Noticing Robb storming out of the Maesters turret in a rage with a piece of parchment in his gloved hand, he went to cut him off.

"Fucking Lannisters…" He heard Robb muttering.

"Robb? What's going on" Torrhen shouted over, causing Robb to turn around and his mood seemed to lift for a moment at the sight of his brother, before settling back into his bad mood.

"The Imp, he's on his way back from the Wall and he's stopping here." Robb said bitterly. "His family come into our home and try to murder our brother and he expects another welcome?"

"Careful brother, as much as I'd love to gut him from head to toe he's the Queens brother and demands respect" Torrhen said trying to calm him down, his shooting clearly putting the 13-year-old in a much better mood than he was in earlier.

"Respect? They tried to kill Bran!" Robb exclaimed.

"Fuck Robb, not here!" Torrhen said as he shoved Robb, pushing him into the Godswood. When they both got to the Weirwood tree Robb rounded on Torrhen.

"Be careful little brother, I'm still the Lord of Winterfell while Father is away and you need to respect me as such" Robb warned.

"I do and I will, but you need to be careful Robb remember what Mother said? Nobody can know of our suspicions, especially not Lannister when he gets here" Torrhen whispered. "If we are to talk about it, it _needs_ to be either in here or only when we know we're alone." Robb relaxed a bit thinking about that, finally nodding his agreement.

"Aye you're right, he should get here in 3 weeks but I'll keep Bran away from it all. No need to encourage the fuckers to do anything else" Robb said, earning another punch from Torrhen.

"You shouldn't use such language in the Godswood!" Torrhen hissed, causing Robb to start laughing, setting Torrhen off as well. "Right, we best warn the servants to start getting prepared then, Lord Imp will inevitably want an audience with you brother". Torrhen chuckled, getting another quick glare from Robb before walking off to carry on his training.

* * *

 **There's Episode 3! Updated a lot quicker but I've caught the buzz now, which doesn't help when I have 4 assignments due in the next month. I hope it was alright but there was only 1 scripted scene, so I hope I've done the characters and the story a bit of justice even if these next few updates are a bit smaller.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I think I may have answered your question in this chapter. I'm so pleased to hear you say this is one of your favourites though! Hopefully it carries on being as such!**

 **Mpowers045: Or Tyrion! I'm not thinking about pairings yet, he's only 13 and the family is clearly a bit pre-occupied for an arranged marriage, but if there are any suggestions for pairings from any reviewer I'll take it into consideration.**

 **Spero.P: I think that's probably because the majority of Season 1 doesn't really have much 'Winterfell action' between the royal visit and until the banners are called, but it fits with my story so I'm glad to hear it's unique!**


	4. Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things

**I've decided I really don't like assignments when all I want to do is carry this story on. I probably won't be able to update again for a couple of weeks, but during Christmas I will be focusing on this.**

 **I have to admit I find it interesting to see that lots of people want Torrhen/Dany, considering they both hate one another due to their families.**

 **Again I own nothing but Torrhen, all credit to George, Dan and Dave for creating something we all want to have a share of.**

* * *

'The Imp' had arrived at Winterfell. The three weeks since his raven had arrived had not done anything to cheer Robb up about the visit and the Lannister was receiving a cold welcome in the Great Hall.

"I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit." Tyrion said, looking up to the High Table where Robb was sat with Torrhen to his left and Maester Luwin to his right, Grey Wind and Balerion where lying in front of the table, seemingly guarding them.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell." Robb said, bringing a nod from Yoren of the Nights Watch standing next to Tyrion, and a silent sigh from Torrhen. The warning Torrhen gave Robb a few weeks previous had obviously been ignored, and the statement hadn't gone unnoticed by Tyrion.

"Any man of the Night's Watch, but not I, eh, boy?" Tyrion said coolly.

"I'm not your boy, Lannister." Robb said, even more chillingly, making the hair on the back of Torrhen's neck stand up. "I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away."

"Then you might learn a lord's courtesy." Tyrion responded quickly. Torrhen was grateful of the door opening for Hodor and Bran to enter, taking away a little of the tension in the room and drawing the attention of Tyrion. Using the brief moment Torrhen nudged Robb gently and gave a small look to let him know that he was being unbelievably rude, only to just get waved off in response.

"So it's true." Tyrion said, not to anybody in particular as Hodor approached with Bran in his arms. "Hello Bran. Do you remember anything about what happened?" He asked.

"He has no memory of that day." Torrhen growled impatiently.

"Curious."

"Why are you here?" Robb asked impatiently.

"Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt." Tyrion asked Bran, completely ignoring Robb.

"Kneel, Hodor" Bran instructed, and Hodor obeyed.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes" Bran said shortly. "Well I mean I did like to"

"The boy has lost the use of his legs" Luwin interjected again.

"What of it? With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride." Tyrion told the Maester.

"I'm not a cripple." Bran told the dwarf, making Torrhen's heart shatter for his poor brother.

"Then I am not a dwarf! My father will rejoice to hear it." Tyrion joked, before turning serious and reaching into his cloak for a rolled up paper to give to Bran. "I have a gift for you, give that to your saddler. He'll provide the rest." Turning to the High Table again he continued. "Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice" Torrhen nodded his understanding.

"Will I really be able to ride?" Bran asked

"You will" Tyrion said softly. "On horseback you will be as tall as any of them."

Robb still wasn't convinced however. "Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?"

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things" Tyrion responded shortly.

"You have done my brother a kindness." Robb said reluctantly. "The hospitality of Winterfell is yours"

"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark." Tyrion said harshly, seeming to be very offended by his earlier treatment. "There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier." He added, leaving out the door without any further comment, with Theon and Hodor leading Bran out afterwards.

"What was that?" Torrhen asked Robb bewildered. "He is the heir to Casterly Rock, Tywin Lannister's son and you just treated him like _that_?"

"He is a Lannister, I didn't know he was coming to offer Bran help." Robb offered, slight regret creeping into his voice.

"My Lord, Lord Tyrion will not forget that in a hurry" Maester Luwin added to Robb's annoyance.

"Yes thank you Maester I know, I do not know what came over me. Now if you will both excuse me." Robb snapped, getting up and leaving the room also. Torrhen looked at the Maester and shook his head, deciding to go and find Tyrion in order to apologise. He saw the Imp in the courtyard as he was saddling up.

"I'm very sorry about that My Lord, it's been a very stressful time for us all" Torrhen offered.

"I told your brother to spare me false courtesies, I will ask the same of you now." Tyrion said impatiently.

"I do not mean to offend My Lord I am genuine." Torrhen replied. "My brother is…"

"Your brother was rude and you will all feel safer with me out of your walls, I understand" Tyrion interjected. Torrhen could feel his cheeks grow red as he grew slightly angrier. "Not to worry, I enjoyed your brothel before I'm sure I will do so again." Tyrion continued.

"My Lord" Torrhen bowed before storming off over to the dummies in the tiltyard to swing his sword at, he didn't want to calm down this time. To think he admired the dwarf before for his intellect. He passed Theon in the courtyard and went and quickened his pace, Greyjoy was the last person Torrhen wanted to talk to at that moment considering at that moment all he wanted to do was swing his sword at something.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kings Landing, Ned was walking back to his chambers in the Red Keep with the book on lineages of the Great Houses he had just received from Grand Maester Pycelle, when he noticed Arya standing at the top of a small staircase balancing on one foot. Looking amusedly at his daughter he walked towards her, silently asking her the question _'what?'_

"Syrio says a water dancer can stand on one toe for hours." Arya explained to him.

"It's a hard fall down these steps." Ned tried to warn her, nodding to the floor.

"Syrio says every hurt is a lesson, and every lesson makes you better." Arya told him proudly. "Tomorrow I'm going to be chasing cats."

"Cats?" Ned asked, before realising why she would be doing it. "Syrio says…"

"He says every swordsman should study cats. They're quiet as shadows and as light as feathers. You have to be quick to catch them." Arya said, visibly reciting what she had been told that day.

"He's right about that." Ned chuckled, turning away to his Solar.

"Now that Bran's awake will he come live with us?" Arya asked, stopping Ned in his tracks.

"Well, he needs to get his strength back first." Ned explained.

"He wants to be a knight of the King's Guard with Torrhen. He can't be one now, can he?" Arya asked.

"Torrhen said he wanted to be Kingsguard?" Ned asked quickly, moving to sit down on the steps with Arya. "No Bran can't be now. But someday he could be Lord of a holdfast or sit on the King's Council. Or he might raise castles like Brandon the Builder." He tried to explain.

"Yes, he said he wanted to always protect and always be there for Sansa even if it meant saying the vows. Can I be Lord of a holdfast?" Arya asked, moving the conversation away from her brothers.

Ned laughed at his daughter and kissed her forehead. "You will marry a high Lord and rule his castle. And your sons shall be knights and princes and lords."

Arya's smile faded as his words went on. "No, that's not me" she told her father, and went back to focusing solely on what she had been doing, standing on one leg again at the top of the stairs, leaving Ned thoughtful still sat down below.

* * *

' _Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten_ ' Torrhen was counting in his head, adding a number for every swing at the straw dummy. Faster and faster he swung his sword, hacking and slashing with no real precision, but pure rage. Robb hadn't been seen since the incident with Lord Tyrion, and Torrhen couldn't help but think about how different he seemed since both Father and Mother had been away. It was to be expected due to Robb being forced into a position of responsibility, but that didn't stop Torrhen from growing annoyed. ' _Twenty-Four, Twenty-Five_ ' Torrhen continued, not letting up.

"Torrhen" A voice came from behind, so Torrhen brought one more blow to the dummy with an almighty slash, dropped his sword to the floor and turned around to see Robb there with a worried look on his face that immediately sobered Torrhen up.

"My Lord, what can I do for you?" Torrhen asked cheekily.

"None of that brother, not ever and especially not when we are alone" Robb said. "I'm sorry about earlier, father made all of this look so easy"

"Father was forced into this just as you have been, no matter his family name the Imp is still the heir to a High Lordship, he was right to be offended" Torrhen told Robb, the latter looking down ashamed.

"I want to be as good as father, I want to get this right but I just don't know how at the moment." Robb said, not looking like a lord at all, but scared and indecisive.

"Father gave me advice about going down to Moat Cailin a few years ago, I was too young to truly understand at the time but now I think I do. He told me that trying to be like him was a folly, as much as he knows we admire him he said we need to be our own men, and people will follow us more fiercely if we do not question ourselves in the process. You trying to be like Father is questioning yourself. _You_ are Lord of Winterfell at this moment, not Father." Torrhen said patting his elder brother on the shoulder firmly. Robb's features brightened before laughing softly.

"When did you become so fucking wise, you're still but a babe" Robb chuckled, earning a punch in the chest from Torrhen. Laughter increased and in no time the boys were wrestling on the floor of the tiltyard like a couple of young children, only stopping when they arrived at the feet of a sighing Maester Luwin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt My Lords, but the cooks require your attention for a few moments, something about a lack of meat for the coming weeks" Maester Luwin told Robb.

"Yes, get on _My_ _Lord_ I need to go and check on your nameday gift anyway" Torrhen laughed. Robb looked questioningly as his name day wasn't for a few months yet.

"Barret, follow my brother and report to me what he is getting me, that's an order" Robb told a guardsman that was nearby, and while he was still chuckling the young lord got up, dodging one last punch from Torrhen before following the Maester, throwing a joking hand gesture at his brother as he left.

"Barret if you follow me you'll be shitting non-stop for a month" Torrhen laughed, running away from the bemused guard.

* * *

Torrhen liked going to the forge. It was a place where he could marvel at the creation of the many weapons Mikken, the blacksmith of Winterfell, made, and the smith would often kindly let Torrhen test them out when they were done. Today was no different as Torrhen was inspecting a new sword that Mikken had made, a fine weapon that was to be for Robb's name day in a few months' time.

"A fine blade Mikken, I am sure my brother will be most pleased" Torrhen praised, swinging the sword around a bit imagining himself beheading a great golden lion. Smiling, he handed the weapon back to its maker, the blacksmith just nodded.

Winterfell had become fairly boring, Torrhen had noticed. Whereas before the royal family had travelled up to The North there was always something to do now it seemed that everybody was busy, Robb had his duties, Rickon had his lessons and Bran refused to leave the comforts of his bedroom. Sighing, Torrhen began thinking of how much he missed his sisters and his parents. Before everything changed he could always go and find Arya to have a laugh, or Sansa to tease about how ladylike she was. Even his father would find time to tell him stories about the Vale, or the King as a child. Now all that was left was lessons and practice it seemed.

As Torrhen was about to give up and walk back inside to his room he noticed Balerion whining next to him, seemingly in agony. A second later and the gate creaked open behind him. Turning around, Torrhen understood his Direwolf's anguish, and wished he had gone into the Great Keep earlier because Winterfell now welcomed the remains of his sisters Direwolf. One of the men escorting Lady walked up to him.

"My Lord, Lord Eddard bid us to return the bones of the beast back to Winterfell" The Stark Man said, earning a deathly glare from both Stark and Wolf, the latter quitting his whines to growl at the man escorting his sister's body.

"Beast? Is that what you would call Balerion here?" Torrhen snarled, startling the man. Turning to another guard Torrhen ordered "You there, go and find Lord Robb and ask him from me to make sure Rickon doesn't leave the Great Keep for the rest of the day, I will take 5 men to go and bury Lady in the Wolfswood where she belongs" The guard nodded and hurried off. Balerion was still growling viciously at the newly arrived guard, so Torrhen ran his gloved fingers through the wolfs black fur and spoke coolly towards the guard. "If I ever hear of you badmouthing a Direwolf again, I shall have your tongue, do you understand? Now get out of my sight." The guard nodded and then ran off away from the scowling young Stark.

* * *

If Torrhen thought that gathering his men and leading the party out into the Wolfswood was difficult that was nothing compared to the burial of his twin sister's wolf. He wanted to give Lady the send-off that he felt Sansa deserved, a Northern burial, meaning that he dug the grave, said some words and filled in the grave himself in a tranquil spot of the Wolfswood by the river she was found by.

Robb was waiting for them back at Winterfell, but Torrhen just strode ride past him and made straight for the Godswood, not wanting to talk to anybody but the Old Gods about the day. Kneeling by the heart tree he started his prayers with a couple of tears in his Stark Grey eyes.

"Please let Sansa know I've looked after Lady for her, please let Arya know I miss her, please get Mother home safely and let Father be safe down in the capital. Old Gods I beg of you, help my family come together again" He repeated over and over until he fell asleep, curled up in the roots of the Weirwood.

* * *

Hundreds of miles south, Sansa Stark also started crying silently, as a dream of her wolf being buried filled her sleeping mind.

* * *

 **I finally finished Episode 4! It's frustrating as I really don't know what scenes to think of that will actually be entertaining so it's just short (the shortest chapter so far) and another filler. I never thought I'd say this but I can't wait for the main plot to arrive! A bit of a sad ending but I hope I've gotten it across that it's not all doom and gloom in Winterfell, they can still have fun.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: You have no idea how much that means. My advice considering this is my first story is that once you get a good idea just try and develop it as much as you can before you start writing, if you're doing an OC imagine it before you write a word, watch the series and just think 'This is what I would have happen' and things like that. Ice being melted is series 4 in the HBO show, so nothing will be decided yet! I'd love Torrhen to wield it personally but as the second son it's unlikely in any case.**


	5. The Wolf and The Lion

**So I'm finally back! Assignments were a nightmare but I'm done now until April so I'll hopefully be able to update more. I can't wait to get through the next 3 episodes until I'm at episode 8 and then the real story can kick off again.**

 **As always nothing bar Torrhen belongs to me, I just use the rest for my own amusement.**

* * *

While Robb was taking court he came to a realisation every single time that his father had never prepared him for just how boring it would be. People from all over the North coming to plead to him about petty squabbles, minor grievances and other problems that just didn't seem important to the Stark heir. Torrhen was sat next to him while Theon was at the door shepherding the people into the room when it was their turn. Torrhen clearly bored as he was not paying attention at all, instead he was playing with a small knife. Once the last of the common folk had left Torrhen went to leave before Robb stopped him.

"I can see you're bored brother. I am too, but court is something we all must get through while Father is away, I need a little help." Robb told him.

"It's so boring though, and I never do anything! If I was doing something I wouldn't mind but I always just end up sitting there wishing I could pound something, especially since I buried Lady." Torrhen complained.

"Well what would you prefer me to do?" Robb asked.

Torrhen thought for a minute, while he thought that it was best to stay here and help out around Winterfell if he was needed, he felt cooped up in the castle. Torrhen had always enjoyed going to visit other Northern Lords when his father needed to go and see them, and the Forresters in Ironrath weren't very far away, considering he had become friends with Ethan Forrester and hadn't seen him in over two years when he came to Winterfell with his father for Robb's 14th it seemed like the perfect choice to take a couple of weeks out in Ironrath.

"You could let me go and to Ironrath and see how they are doing with the Ironwood shipments?" Torrhen offered.

"Are you sure you don't just want to pine after that Forrester girl again?" Robb teased. "I remember when you went up there at 6 years old and called her a gift from the gods."

"Piss off." Was Torrhens best response.

Robb thought about this though, he did need to keep on top of little bits of business such as the Ironwood trading but hadn't found the time as of yet and this could give him an opportunity to get it done.

"Lord Forrester exiled his second son, find out why while you are there and I will allow you to send a raven off to Ironrath to announce yours and Rickon's visit. Our brother could do with getting away too, and the youngest Forrester is roughly his age, it would do him good. Take ten men with you for your protection." He told Torrhen, who then perked up in excitement, thanking Robb over and over before running off to find Maester Luwin, forgetting to argue that he could protect himself.

* * *

Bran couldn't focus on the map of Westeros and the lesson Maester Luwin was trying to teach him, preferring to watch Theon practicing his archery. As his father's ward fired another arrow towards the centre of the target his attention was taken when the Maester called his name, and tapped to a small cluster of islands off of the coast of the Westerlands.

"The Iron Islands, sigil – a Kraken. Words – 'We do not sow'" Bran told the Maester.

"Lords?" Maester Luwin asked.

"The Greyjoy's." Bran responded.

"Famed for their skills at archery, navigation and love making." Theon piped in smirking before nocking another arrow.

"And failed rebellions" Maester Luwin said leaning into Bran, laughing silently a bit before adding. "Your brother Torrhen is also a better shot." Next he tapped at the Crownlands.

"Sigil – a stag. A crowned stag now that Robert's King" Bran told him.

"Good"

"Words – 'Ours is the fury'. Lords - the Baratheon's." Earning a positive mumble from the Maester, who then tapped Lannisport on the map.

"The Westerlands - sigil - a lion." Bran said. Earning another mumble to continue. "Words – 'A Lannister always pays his debts.'"

"No. A common saying, but not their official motto." The Maester informed him.

Not breaking eye contact with the target in front of him Bran started again. "Lords - the Lannister's."

"We're still on their words" Maester Luwin told Bran.

"I don't know them" Bran said, a hint of sarcasm and boredom creeping in to his voice **.**

"You do know them. Think." Maester Luwin instructed.

"Unbowed, unbent, unbroken" Bran said.

"That's House Martell." Luwin said slightly exasperated.

"Righteous in wrath."

"House Hornwood."

"Family, duty, honour."

"Those are Tully words... Your mother's. Are we playing a game?" Luwin asked him.

"Family, duty, honour"... Is that the right order?" Bran said, getting louder.

"You know it is."

"Family comes first?" Bran asked, and finally the Maester understood what was on the young lord's mind.

"Your mother had to leave Winterfell to protect the family." Maester Luwin responded softly.

"How can she _protect_ the family, if she's not _with_ her family?" Bran asked the Maester forcefully.

"Your mother sat by your bed for three weeks while you slept." The Maester told him softly again, trying to get him to calm down passively, of which Bran was having none of.

"And then she left! Everyone is Leaving!" He raised his voice, causing Maester Luwin to recall a story to Bran.

"When you were born, I was the one who pulled you from your mother. I placed you in her arms. From that moment until the moment she dies, she will love you. Absolutely. Fiercely." Luwin told him.

"Why did she leave?" Bran asked, still seeing red.

Luwin sighed briefly. "I still can't tell you, but she will be home soon."

"Do you know where she is now? Today?" Bran said quickly.

"No, I don't."

"Then how can you promise me she'll be home soon?" Bran said venomously.

Shaking his head Luwin said "Sometimes I worry you're too smart for your own good."

"I'll never shoot another arrow." Bran said sadly

"And where is that written?" Maester Luwin questioned

"You need legs to work a bow."

"Hmm… If the saddle Lord Tyrion designed actually works you could learn to shoot a bow from horseback." The Maester told Bran.

"Really?"

"Dothraki boys learn when they're four years old, why shouldn't you?" Luwin said, finally putting a smile on the 10 year olds face just in time for Torrhen and Balerion, who was almost as big as a fully grown wolf already, to walk past.

"Right then, Bran, Maester" Torrhen said to them both. "Rickon and myself will be off shortly and I came to say goodbye, I shouldn't be longer than a fortnight but I'll send word when I am about to leave Ironrath." He informed them.

"Off already Stark? Too embarrassed at how much better I am with a bow than you?" Theon smirked.

Torrhen growled in response, snatching his bow and aiming an arrow down the tiltyard, hitting dead centre on the target before throwing the bow down at Theon's feet. Turning back to the two at the table he repeated "So yes, I'll hopefully be no longer than a fortnight."

"Very good my lord, I trust you'll enjoy your stay with House Forrester, they are a loyal house and have long been friends with House Stark." Maester Luwin said. Bran only looked at the map, studying it far better than he had done during his actual lesson.

"You'll look after Robb while I'm gone won't you Bran?" Torrhen laughed, not receiving a response. Torrhen sighed and bent down level with his brother. "Look I know you don't want us to go but it's not like it's far, I'll just be a couple of days ride away." Torrhen tried to reassure Bran. When he got no response he stood back up and sighed again, ruffling Bran's hair and walking over to saddle his horse where Robb was waiting for him saying goodbye to an already mounted Rickon.

"Make sure your men don't cause any trouble, and you remember that you're representing House Stark, that while we are friends with the Forresters they show you the respect we command as being the Wardens of the North." Robb instructed, earing himself a nod from Torrhen before enveloping him in a ferocious hug.

"You make sure you don't burn down Winterfell while I'm gone and I won't make sure the lords don't revolt against you" Torrhen told him with a laugh, mounting his horse.

"You cause a revolt and I'll hand you over to them myself" Robb told him smirking.

"You'd need to beat me for that." Torrhen responded.

"I could beat you any day." Robb argued,

"Any day? No, any night maybe once you start dreaming." Torrhen smirked. "Right then men, let's be off! Come on Balerion, Shaggydog!" And with that the party of 12 men and 2 direwolves left the main courtyard towards the North Gate of Winterfell.

* * *

Ironrath was an imposing castle. Not to the extent of Winterfell obviously but the walkway surrounded by tall stone that led up to the gates were certainly enough to ensure that the castle would never be taken easily. Staring up at the castle itself was equally as impressive, with the tall Ironwood trees that made up so much of the forests around these parts peering high over the tall main keep of the castle. Torrhen rode at the head of the procession, and was grateful to find the gates open, the people of Ironrath crammed in so only a small path was visible leading up to the steps of the main keep, where Lord Gregor Forrester, a tall bearded man with a stern face, his wife Lady Elissa Branfield, their children and the household all stood. As Torrhen approached he came across a scene reminiscent of a few months ago when the King came to Winterfell as they all kneeled.

Dismounting his horse and helping Rickon off of his, the two Stark children walked up to the kneeling people, and gestured for them to rise.

"Lord Forrester, thank you for welcoming my brother and I to your home, yet again you're proving yourself very good friends to my father and my brother." Torrhen said politely.

"The Forresters have been loyal to the Starks for over 300 generations my lord, and remain so more than ever" Gregor replied, silently gesturing Torrhen to acknowledge his family.

"Lady Elissa, such a pleasure to see you again" Torrhen said turning to Gregor's wife and placing a gentle kiss on her hand.

"As it is you my lord" Elissa replied.

"You must be Ryon! I'd like you to meet my little brother Rickon, and I hope you will grow to be good friends." Torrhen told the 5-year-old Forrester, who nodded vigorously.

"Ah, Rodrik!" Torrhen exclaimed grasping his hand. "I shall have to spar with you tomorrow, I'm confident I will finally beat you!"

"You're yet to yet my lord, we wouldn't want to break with tradition" Rodrik smirked, allowing Torrhen to move down to his friend Ethan and pull the boy into a hug.

"It's good to see you again my friend."

"And you my lord" Ethan replied.

Next up was Ethan's twin Talia, who looked completely different to the girl Torrhen had last seen as a child rolling around in the mud with him and Ethan. Standing before him was a young woman.

"My lady Talia, you're becoming a beautiful young woman, it hardly seems like yesterday in my mind when I last saw you when we were but children." Torrhen said to her, kissing her hand as he had with her mother, although lingering a tiny bit longer.

"I know my lord, I used to be taller than you I seem to remember and now look!" Talia replied cheekily, earning a belting laugh from Torrhen and Ethan, and a horrified look from her mother.

"We must catch up soon my lady" Torrhen told her, and walked back towards Gregor. "My lord, I noticed Lady Mira isn't here, I do hope she isn't unwell."

"Not at all Lord Torrhen, Elissa here sent her down to Highgarden to become Lady Margaery's hand maiden, a fine honour I must admit."

"A fine honour indeed! Although it is a shame, I was looking forward to seeing her again. Now let us get inside! The journey was tiring and my men and I would love a small cup of wine" Torrhen said loudly, and Gregor led everybody into the main hall of Ironrath.

* * *

 **Ok so a lot to discuss now. I don't know how many of you have played the Telltale Games Game of Thrones but the placement of Ironrath is unbelievably questionable. For this story the map of the mod on CK2 will be used. (It's shown at** **.** **)**

 **I'm also using the ages that the Forresters are in CK2 at the Red Wedding for the ones that we don't know the ages of, so in this fic currently Rodrik is 18, Asher 17, Ethan and Talia are 12, and Ryon is 5 (7 as of the Red Wedding).**

 **Considering that the Starks are effectively the royalty of the North and in the games Ethan was encouraged to bend the knee to Ramsey, I had the same sort of procession that the Starks gave King Robert, just a lot less formal obviously.**

 **A couple of facts now:**

 **\- Torrhen often went with his father to tour the Northern Houses, so knows the Forresters quite well, and Ethan, while younger, is the closest to his age so it makes sense they have a friendship.**

 **\- He had a small crush on Mira as a child, which came back every time he saw her, even though he hasn't seen her since he was 10.**

 **And there we are, half way through! I know it's not very long but the only scene scripted at Winterfell is the Bran one. That's why I decided to introduce the Forresters early.**

 **Thanks again for reading, and I hope to see you all soon for Episode 6!**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I hope you're finding writing a lot easier now I've noticed you haven't posted anything yet which is a shame but I hope you keep going! Thank you again for your support for this story! The only things I have planned for after season 3 are major plot points so I can't say anything about what happens then as I don't really know!**

 **Genesis SBX: My thoughts on making him look like Brandon are simply that he seems like a forgotten character except for his death. He was a very 'Stark' looking person and when Arya looks like Lyanna and Jon looks like Ned, Brandon seemed the obvious choice. The wisdom part comes from Ned, he's been raised by the 'Quiet Wolf' and has been brought up to rule over Moat Cailin so he has to be fairly wise.**


	6. A Golden Crown

**Happy New Year to you all! Just a filler chapter really but hopefully I can flesh out a few relationships that will be important for later on in the story. I love writing about Ironrath and the Forresters, and what's better is that the games so far seem like they are going to be far removed from the TV series so I can play around as much as I like with the characters!**

 **I still don't own anything except Torrhen, which is a shame as I could use the money.**

* * *

It was a good thing Torrhen had brought his armour along with him, as the first thing he did the morning after he and Rickon got to Ironrath was go down to the square Ser Royland Degore used to train his troops to meet Rodrik and have a sparring session with the older Forrester, with Rickon and Ryon, who had gotten on well the night before, in another part of the courtyard clashing wooden sticks together. Rodrik was one of the fiercest swordsmen in the North and Torrhen quickly found he was on the defensive more often than not. Parrying and avoiding Rodrik's blows became a hard ask, and Torrhen slowly tired, relieved when Rodrik disarmed him and sent Torrhen sprawling on the ground.

"Not bad for a child" Rodrik smirked, offering his arm to Torrhen to pull himself up with

"A child? Piss on that Forrester" Torrhen laughed, accepting the hand. Ser Royland came over, visibly impressed by what he'd seen.

"Not bad Lord Torrhen, you could do with moving your feet a bit more though, you stayed too static towards the end." Ser Royland told him, and spent a good few hours after that instructing both Rodrik and Torrhen. Torrhen had enjoyed himself thoroughly, and was bragging about the day all the way back up to Ethan's chambers.

"I still think you should have joined in Ethan; it would have been fun! I'd love to spar with you at least once" Torrhen told him as a servant helped him get out of his armour.

"Maybe next time you come up" Ethan told him in a tone that was more like 'That's never going to happen'.

"It's fun, soon I'll be able to ride out with Robb to sort out any problems instead of sitting on my arse playing baby with Rickon, gods I love him but he can be so tiring, even more so than battle will be!" Torrhen laughed.

"It's fun to you, but if I sparred with you I'd end up on my arse quicker than you can say 'Winter is Coming'" Ethan joked.

"Aye maybe, I have held a sword since I was old enough to hold a cup though so I'm at a bit of an advantage." Torrhen said, Ethan just sighed and waited for the servant to leave to change the subject.

"So what was that yesterday between you and Talia? I always thought it was Mira you fancied" Ethan smirked, getting a shoe in the face in return.

"Shut up, I was just saying hello to Talia, I hadn't seen her in years!" Torrhen protested, causing Ethan to burst into laughter.

"Liar!" Ethan said, running out the room to avoid a flustered Torrhen chasing him down to the Great Hall of Ironrath.

* * *

A week passed, and the business Torrhen had come to Ironrath for had been settled. A new deal to do with Ironwood had been made and Torrhen felt like he could just enjoy his time at the peaceful Ironrath. It was a lot less busy than Winterfell was, mainly due to the difference in size, and Torrhen loved that. He spent a lot of time either training with Ser Royland, or in the Grove with Ethan and Talia relaxing and catching up. Rickon on the other hand was almost inseparable with Ryon, and Torrhen hadn't seen much of him during his visit at all.

Torrhen had begun to feel strangely about Talia, and he didn't know where it had come from. Suddenly he longed for her presence and savoured every moment he could spend with her, trying his hardest to make her laugh in any way possible. It was only after a quick conversation with Rickon on their third day in Ironrath that he understood his feelings for Talia.

"Why are you acting like Theon does around the red haired lady in Wintertown around Talia?" Rickon had asked him innocently, Torrhen had felt anger at the comparison to the arrogant Ironborn and clipped Rickon around the head, admonishing him and running off, only to think about it properly, and came to the conclusion that Ethan may have been right, and that his crush for Mira years ago had gone, to be replaced by her sister.

Feeling renewed he decided to take more notice of Talia, complimenting her and making her laugh while keeping a watch on her reactions towards him. Luckily she seemed to be feeling something similar, and requested for the pair to go for a ride with her just outside of Ironrath. Torrhen of course accepted, and after Duncan Tuttle was found by Lady Forrester and Rickon agreed to keep Balerion with him, the two kids and Duncan travelled out on their horses to perform Talia's idea of going to one of the local villages to give out some of the extra food Torrhen had brought with him, that wasn't needed.

"So how is Bran doing?" Talia asked, trying to break the silence.

"He seems to be a bit lost, he brightened when he found out he could possibly ride again but the loss of his legs has hit my brother hard" Torrhen explained sadly. "He wanted to be in the Kingsguard, now he will never walk."

"It's so sad" Talia sighed, looking into the distance, Torrhen just nodded. A few moments passed before Talia struck up conversation again.

"Why did you leave Balerion behind? He's such a lovely creature" She asked. In the week since Torrhen had arrived from Winterfell the Forrester girl had fallen in love with the direwolf, while he was very wary of strangers, Balerion was a big softy when it came to getting attention from people Torrhen thought of as friends and wouldn't leave Talia alone.

"I thought he might scare the villagers, plus I thought I'd enjoy your company without worrying about the big lump" Torrhen laughed, causing Talia to giggle slightly.

"He is rather big; I can't believe you said he wasn't even a year old yet either! How big will he grow?" Talia asked.

"I'm not sure really, the mother was easily bigger than a horse and Balerion was the biggest of the pups, the Black Dread come again I say, it's why I called him Balerion." Torrhen rambled, before a silence took over the pair again.

"Ironrath always seems a lot warmer than Winterfell" Torrhen said trying not to let his nerves get the better of him, trying to take in his surroundings. "Winterfell is my home and I love it, but it is so big and made of cold stone, the Ironwood that makes up most of Ironrath makes it so welcoming, you are very lucky to live here My Lady."

Talia started blushing again, and Torrhen noticed the use of courtesies were working wonders on breaking the lull in conversation that kept creeping in. "Ironrath is wonderful My Lord, but surely Winterfell makes Ironrath look so small, I remember Ethan coming back from Lord Robb's nameday feast and being in awe!"

"Winterfell is impressive aye, but there's something wonderful about places such as Ironrath, I shall have to come and visit more often."

"I would like that" Talia smiled. "Although your fathers other bannermen may get jealous" She laughed. 'S _uch a sweet sound_ ' Torrhen thought.

"Let them get jealous, you Forresters have always been a favourite family of mine." Torrhen grinned. "Come, let us race to the village." And with a hearty laugh he spurred his midnight black coated horse onwards, leaving a huffing Duncan to try and catch them.

The trip to the village was a massive success, with the villagers being very grateful of the extra food, blessing Torrhen and Talia every chance they got. The pair got to know each other even better as well. Torrhen explaining his fascination with the dragons and how life at Winterfell was different now, and Talia talking about her singing and also her elder brother Asher being exiled for almost causing a war between Houses Forrester and Whitehill, much to Torrhen's shock.

"My father wouldn't have allowed it; he would have stopped Lord Whitehill immediately I'm sure of it!" Torrhen had exclaimed.

As they got back to the gates of Ironrath Ethan was waiting for them, having gotten out of extra lessons with Maester Ortengryn. Quizzing them about their day, the trio retreated back to the grove for the evening.

* * *

Duncan meanwhile went straight to Lady Forrester, who had asked him to report on how Talia and Torrhen got along. Knocking on the door and explaining they had had a good time getting to know each other and caused one another to blush more than once. Elissa grinned at that, thanking Duncan and dismissing him before going to find Gregor in his solar.

"Come in" Gregor announced when she knocked on the door, and she went inside to Gregor crouched over some paperwork. "Ah Elissa, I'll be done in a second I'm just deciding how best to destroy another message from that bloody Lord Whitehill about giving him part of our Ironwood, the cheek of the man."

"What do you make of Lord Torrhen, my love?" Elissa asked, causing Gregor to look suspiciously at his wife.

"He seems a good, smart lad." Gregor said. "Loves his fighting a bit too much but he's a second born Stark I guess; he'll have to like it to be in charge of Moat Cailin. Why do you ask?"

"It seems our Talia has become quite smitten with him. They went out riding to a village today, Duncan went with them and he said they got on very well."

"I see" Gregor said thinking. "And if I know you my wife you have already picked out the names of their babes"

"Gregor!" Elissa protested lightly. "I was thinking that Lord Eddard could be approached about a betrothal, so long as we let Torrhen also write a letter if it's what he wants then I can't see a problem, I can't recall another Northern House with a daughter Talia's age off of the top of my head, and House Forrester have long been fierce allies of House Stark."

"It's whether Lord Stark thinks a match with us is beneficial, although I can offer plenty of Ironwood discounts to sweeten the deal I suppose" Gregor said, thinking out loud of the merits of doing this. "Would you be happy with Talia spending her days at Moat Cailin of all places though?"

"I want her to be happy, Torrhen may look like Brandon but he doesn't seem to be capable of the womanising, Talia will be happy with him I'm sure of it." Elissa told her husband.

"Very well, approach Talia about this and I will talk to Lord Torrhen" Gregor said, dismissing his wife before attempting to draft a message that his Liege Lord wouldn't throw away as soon as he read it.

* * *

Ned's leg was in so much pain. The Kingslayer would pay for this, Ned would make sure he avenged Jory, Heward and Wyl. He just needed to get his daughters out of the wretched city, especially now he had effectively claimed Tywin Lannister as an enemy of the crown. Before he could make plans for such though a servant knocked on the door, saying he had a raven from Ironrath. Thanking the young boy and taking the two pieces of parchment from him he sat back down on his bed to read them.

"Gregor, you have some nerve" Ned chuckled briefly, thinking about what the betrothal would mean. After some time thinking he shouted for a guard to go and bring Sansa to him. When she came in she looked unsure of what to do, they hadn't been on the best of terms since Lady died.

"How is your leg father?" Sansa asked timidly.

"It's fine Sansa love, come here and read this" Ned said gently, moving over to let his daughter sit on the bed next to him and handing her the letters from Gregor and from Torrhen. She studied it carefully, her face changing from looks of surprise, to confusion, to amusement.

"I thought Tor loved Mira, not Talia." Sansa giggled, causing Ned to laugh too.

"People change, Lady Mira isn't at Ironrath, and Talia is. They must have spent a fair amount of time together because you can see in Tor's letter how happy the thought of a betrothal makes him, I just wondered what your thoughts were" Ned told her.

"My thoughts?" Sansa asked in confusion.

"Aye my child, he is your twin, you know him better than anybody and I wanted to know if you thought it was wise" Ned explained.

Sansa bit her lip in thought. "The last time we spoke just the two of us he tried to get me to stay in Winterfell, he said that he didn't trust the Prince because he smiled too much, and he's always said he wouldn't marry because he couldn't have the lady Mira." She told her father. "If Lady Talia has changed his opinions on both of us marrying then I believe it is a wise move, as long as the match pleases you as well of course."

"Thank you Sansa, I shall write back to Lord Gregor to tell him my response." Ned said softly, placing a large, rugged hand over her dainty fingers and smiling at the first happy conversation the two had had since he came to Kings Landing.

"Arya won't be pleased though, she claimed Tor for adventures forever." Sansa laughed.

* * *

Torrhen was nervous, 4 days had passed since Lord Gregor had sent the letters to Kings Landing and he'd just been summoned to his solar by Gregor's squire Gared. Taking out a small necklace with a carving of the Winterfell Weirwood tree Talia had made for him yesterday he said a quick prayer, hoping his father had agreed, before entering the room. Talia was already in there with her parents, and Torrhen sat down.

"I received a reply from Lord Stark earlier today." Gregor started. "He has accepted the betrothal on the conditions that we wait until Talia turns 16, to give her time to get used to being a woman, and that we send Ironwood and some craftsmen down to White Harbour for free in order to create a strong Northern Fleet, he said he doesn't require a dowry other than this. The last request is a tall ask from your father Torrhen." At this Torrhen's heart sank.

"I apologise my Lord, my father…" Torrhen trailed.

"Is a wise man" Gregor interrupted. "Of course I can do that, this betrothal brings nothing but joy and prosperity into Ironrath, I'd be delighted to agree to those terms." Talia and Torrhen both broke out into massive grins.

"Well it is wonderful news!" Lady Elissa beamed. "Why don't you two go and find Ethan and let him know all about the betrothal, and we will hold a small feast for the family and the household tonight in your honour." The children nodded excitedly and rushed out of the room eagerly.

"I hope we've done right by her Liss" Gregor stated, smiling at how happy his daughter seemed currently. "She's excited now but she's still so young."

"Even if they don't fall in love they have been friends for years my love, it will be a happy marriage I am positive." Elissa said, rubbing his shoulders free of stress. "Now come, let us see how happy our marriage can still be" She laughed as she dragged him towards their bedroom like a couple of teenagers.

* * *

 **Episode 6 complete! Very filler-centric there but it's a chapter with some big implications for the future. I know that Torrhen is only in Ironrath for 2 weeks and it seems really quick for them to fall for each other, but it shows that 'quick to fall in 'love'' stage that I know I went through as a kid, it doesn't mean it will last, remember Talia is only 12 and Torrhen is only 13!**

 **It's great to see people are still enjoying this even though it doesn't seem very exciting at the moment, hopefully next chapter will be the last 'filler' and then we can kick on from there. Thank you to all the reviewers as well, it really means a lot people care enough to leave positive comments. Remember if there's anything you'd like to ask me or any thoughts about the story please do leave a review and I will answer in the next chapter.**


	7. You Win or You Die

**I'm back again! Not really happy with the majority of this one, but it is what it is, and the exciting stuff starts now.**

 **As always nothing but Torrhen is owned by me.**

* * *

The three days after the betrothal announcement were happy ones for Torrhen, he had gotten to know Talia very well, and the two were more than happy with the arrangement. Ethan on the other hand hadn't taken the news of his best friends and his twins betrothal well, and had given Torrhen the cold shoulder ever since the feast. On the final day before Torrhen and Rickon had to leave Ironrath to head home to Winterfell Torrhen had decided that he had enough of his friends moping, and went to have words with Ethan. Finding him in the Grove, Torrhen stormed up to him.

"Ethan!" Torrhen shouted. "What is your problem with me? Ever since your father announced my betrothal you've been awful! I'm leaving today and I thought we were friends." Ethan turned around, a sad look in his eyes as he considered his friend.

"I haven't a problem" He said unconvincingly, causing Torrhen to scoff. "What? I mean it's only my friend taking my twin away, what's not to love." Ethan said bitterly kicking a stone that he had found. Torrhen calmed himself down at hearing this, knowing that anger would only alienate Ethan further.

"I'm not taking her away, we aren't to marry for 4 years and by then you'll probably be married too" Torrhen said softly.

"I'll marry some ugly girl of no importance and that'll be that, I'll be forgotten by everyone, even Talia who'll be Lady of Moat Cailin and be really important" Ethan huffed. "I don't even know if I'll get any lands, I'm no good with a sword and we aren't the biggest of houses to have the luxury of handing out titles all the time, I'll be left to be a pig farmer like Gared's family or something."

Torrhen put his hand firmly on his friend's shoulder, drawing eye contact. "Listen Ethan, you will come and stay with us at Moat Cailin if you have nowhere else to be, you will always be welcome with us I promise. I'll put you in charge of the Northern defences, it can keep out any army coming from the south, but the North is vulnerable if any enemies come by river, it'll be fun!" Torrhen exclaimed with a laugh, but Ethan still wasn't convinced. Torrhen sighed before saying "Ethan you're clever, if you put your mind to it you can do great things, look at the Imp. He may be a drunken little lecher but he's fucking cleverer than anyone I know."

Ethan mock laughed. "He's a Lannister, Lord Tywin would never allow him to be anything other than brilliant. I'm a Forrester, nobody cares about us."

"I do." Torrhen snapped, causing Ethan to jump back in surprise.

"You're only one man."

"Duncan the Tall was only one man, and look at all he achieved going from a beggar from Fleas Bottom to Lord Commander of the Kingsguard!" Torrhen exclaimed.

"You're a Stark, you have no idea how lucky you are to be born a Stark of Winterfell, you can have anything you wanted." Ethan said, not looking at Torrhen, who threw his arms up in exasperation.

"I can't believe I'm arguing about this, the Forresters are important, you are important, just because I'm a Stark doesn't mean I can do what I like, if anything it's probably a lot stricter, you're free to do what you choose in life, I've had my destiny picked out since my Father saw me wield a sword." Torrhen argued. "Trust me Ethan, people will write songs about you if you want them too."

"I doubt that." Ethan sighed but relented. "When will I see you again?"

"You're more than welcome at Winterfell any time you wish to come" Torrhen said.

"I will miss you" Ethan told Torrhen, before chuckling and adding "Although I can go through a day without you making puppy eyes at my sister." Earning a light punch from Torrhen, who started chasing Ethan round the Grove, the boys laughing all the time they ran.

* * *

It had been a fun day, but Torrhen excused himself to go and fully pack both his and Rickon's things before the feast that night, throwing shirts and trousers alike into his chest he thought he had done well in his trip, succeeding in negotiating a new Ironwood contract for the crown's behalf, but also a prosperous one for his Father and the North alike with his betrothal. Torrhen had always thought he'd have a marriage unlike his parents one because of his future seat at Moat Cailin, and that his future wife would have been unhappy at coming to live with a near stranger in what was essentially a ruin, Talia however was no stranger to Torrhen, and the thought of a happy marriage filled him with joy.

Rickon had enjoyed himself as well, not leaving the side of little Ryon for very long and the two had formed a very good friendship, and the little Stark hadn't stopped going on about his days at night times when the two caught up. Torrhen knew that he would get it in the ear constantly for the next few weeks about going back to see the Forresters from his little brother.

When he was finally done packing he got changed into his finest clothes for the feast, and had made sure that he had clothes for the ride home, and that his knife and sword were out ready for riding the next day, Torrhen went outside to find one of his men so that he could take the chest down to the courtyard to go with the rest of the supplies they were taking back to Winterfell. He opened his door and was surprised to find Talia about to knock on the other side.

"Oh." She exclaimed.

"My Lady, this is a surprise, I thought not to see you before the feast." Torrhen said. Talia blushed slightly.

"I was coming to say goodbye without the eyes of my family on us, I thoroughly enjoyed these weeks you were here at Ironrath and a formal goodbye just doesn't seem proper." She explained, to which Torrhen agreed. Checking round to see if anybody was there he noticed Talia had come alone, which his father had drilled into him that when courting a young lady wasn't very good or honourable to be without a chaperone.

"I'm not sure that it's proper without a chaperone…" Torrhen started, before Talia shushed him and pushed him into his room, shutting the door.

"Your honour is kind, but Rodrik knows I'm saying goodbye, he will come and get me in a few minutes, I assure you nobody will talk" Talia said, soothing his worries. "I just wanted to thank you, for being a kind friend and for helping your father agree to the match, I don't know who my Father would have married me too otherwise."

Torrhen laughed. "As long as it wasn't a Frey I'm sure you'd be alright." Earning giggles from Talia. "I've enjoyed spending time with you though and I hope you can make it to Winterfell soon to come and see me."

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Talia smiled and went to lean in for an innocent kiss before a knock at the door interrupted her. "Oh no!" she whispered.

Torrhen laughed, and kissed her gently on the cheek which made Talia blush a furious crimson, before walking over to the door and opening it revealing a smirking Rodrik.

"Come on now Talia, we don't want to make Father call this betrothal off now do we." Rodrik joked. "I'll see you in an hour Torrhen" He waved, guiding a still blushing Talia out, who could only mumble a goodbye. Torrhen just laughed again, before doing what he set out to do in the first place and find a guard to help move his things.

* * *

The Forresters were lined up outside of Ironrath again, as they were when Torrhen arrived, and the Stark was saying goodbye formally one by one before the party moved. Rickon was already mounted and bored, wanting only to run with the direwolves next to him.

Turning to Ethan he gave his friend a lasting hug, and they nodded farewell to each other, having said all they needed too the day before, topped off with a glass of wine too many, unnoticed by Ethan's mother until this morning. He ruffled Ryon's hair with a smile, before gazing upon his betrothed, who offered her hand.

"I hope to see you very soon My Lady." Torrhen told her, placing a kiss on to her knuckles.

"And I you, My Lord." Talia replied, blushing again.

"You and your family are welcome back at any time Lord Torrhen." Elissa Forrester said kindly, drawing Torrhen's attention.

"You are most kind My Lady, thank you for your hospitality, and thank you for looking after Rickon so well for me." Torrhen said after a short bow.

"It was my pleasure" Elissa said.

"My wife is right; you are welcome back any time." Gregor Forrester said to him quietly, before raising his voice so the whole of Ironrath could hear. "This visit from Lord Torrhen has not only brought new trade into Ironrath from the Crown itself, but a betrothal between Lord Torrhen and the Lady Talia has ensured that Stark and Forrester will remain allies, and friends, for generations to come!"

The entire courtyard burst into applause and cheers, with shouts of 'Forrester', 'Stark' and all sorts of other northern phrases being heralded. Torrhen shook Gregor's hand, and went to mount his horse, turning back for a final smile at his second favourite family, before riding off at the head of the group back towards Winterfell, back towards home.

* * *

It took until the 3rd day of riding, due to Rickon being so antsy about being on a horse all day, but they finally made it back to Winterfell. Torrhen was surprised that Robb or Bran wasn't there to greet him, but was pleased to see Maester Luwin, and even more pleased to see that Greyjoy wasn't with them.

"Lord Torrhen, what a delight it is to see you again, I trust the trip to Ironrath was fruitful" Maester Luwin said, as Torrhen dismounted from his horse and gave it to Hodor.

"Extremely so Maester, I trust Father sent news to you as well?" Torrhen asked, beckoning Rickon to come with him. The two Starks and Maester Luwin then walked onwards, Luwin guiding them and the two Direwolves towards the Great Hall of Winterfell

"He did my Lord; may I be the first in Winterfell to say congratulations"

"Thank you Maester, what has happened since I've been away?" Torrhen asked.

"Well, Lord Brandon tested the saddle design that Lord Tyrion made for him, and it worked brilliantly" The Maester said, but his tone implied to Torrhen that the happy words weren't the whole story.

"Go on…"

"He rode out of sight from Lord Robb and Theon, and was set upon by a group of Wildlings"

"Wildlings?" Torrhen asked loudly. "Is Bran ok?"

"Yes My Lord, Robb got there before he could be harmed, we have taken a Wildling female as a guest, she is working in the household now."

"Very well, right Rickon, run to the kitchens and ask them to put some food on for us, I know you're hungry" Torrhen told his little brother, who nodded and ran off with Shaggydog. Torrhen and Luwin turned a corner and saw that the door to the Great Hall was open, and Theon was crouched down over a woman Torrhen didn't recognise ready to force a kiss from her.

"Theon Greyjoy!" Maester Luwin shouted, causing Theon to stand up properly and acknowledge the two. "The lady is our guest."

"I thought she was our prisoner." Theon responded to him arrogantly.

"Does it matter you fool? You don't treat a member of my Father's household like that" Torrhen snarled. Theon looked scared for a moment, looking at the woman briefly before skulking off.

"I'm sorry about that my Lady" Torrhen said to the woman, who was still crouching as low as she could be.

"I'm used to worse than him." She said. "I'm used to men who could chew that boy up and pick their teeth with his bones."

"I'd certainly pay to see that" Torrhen laughed. "You must be the Wildling that attacked my brother, I hope that doesn't become a regular occurrence."

"The Big Lord spared my life, I will cause no trouble" The woman said. Torrhen nodded, and sat down at his seat. Maester Luwin however was still talking to the woman.

"Why did you come here?" He asked her.

"Didn't mean to come here. Meant to get much further South than this. As far South as South goes, before the long night comes." She told him.

"The Long Night? Maester you didn't tell me she came out of Nan's head!" Torrhen laughed, stopping when he got a look from the Maester.

"Why? What are you afraid of?" He asked her.

"There's things that sleep in the day and hunt at night." The woman told him.

"Owls and Shadowcats and..."

"I'm not talking about Owls and Shadowcats." She interrupted, snapping at Luwin.

"The "things" you speak of- they've been gone for thousands of years." Maester Luwin said.

"They wasn't gone, old man. They was sleeping. And they ain't sleeping no more." She said eerily. Torrhen was having none of it though.

"Nonsense." He laughed, and was about to say more when Rickon came running in with a serving girl bringing two plates of food. "Ah! This is more like it, Maester can you go and tell Robb that we have arrived back? I'll need to talk to him."

* * *

As good as it was talking to Ethan, nothing was quite the same as just sitting down, eating and talking to family. Robb had come down and sat with Torrhen for a few hours going over the details of the Ironwood deal, before the pair could really just sit and talk, but finally after everything had been organised properly they could be brothers, rather than lords.

"So what happened with Bran? Why are we entertaining a wildling?" Torrhen asked.

"Me and Theon were debating, he wanted me to call the banners and ride to war against Jamie Lannister" Robb sighed.

"The Kingslayer? Why?" Torrhen was confused. Robb just reached deep into his pockets and handed him a letter. Torrhen read it, getting more and more angry at each word. "Jory and the others dead, Father injured and the Kingslayer's ran with his tail between his legs? The bastard will pay" He snarled.

"Peace brother, Theon would have had us start a war"

"I'd have us start a fucking war!" Torrhen shouted, silencing himself at Robb's stare though.

"The matter is settled, anyway Bran had ridden off, and when I found him he was surrounded by four wildlings, I killed two, Theon killed one and the other begged for her life, so here she is" Robb explained. Torrhen just nodded, too angry to say anything that wasn't berating Robb. Trying to be civil Torrhen changed the subject.

"Have you heard from Mother? I thought she'd be back by now." Torrhen asked. Robb sighed again, more dramatically than the first time.

"She came upon the Imp at the crossroads, and took him captive to go to The Eyrie"

"What!" Torrhen exclaimed again. "I'm guessing that's why Father was attacked then" Robb nodded. Torrhen slammed his knife into the table. "What a fucking mess."

A bit of an awkward silence came over, so the elder Stark steered the conversation away. "Who would have thought you'd be the first one betrothed, I always thought you'd run off to the free cities and marry some woman over there."

Torrhen relaxed a bit and laughed, this was what he had missed, the ease of conversation even when the other was in an awful mood. "Aye, Lady Talia and I just became good friends, and her parents saw an opportunity we are both happy with."

"I can't believe you'll actually get married, Arya is going to be so jealous" Robb chuckled.

"Arya will aye, and I don't know how Sansa will react" Torrhen said thinking about it.

"Sansa has always dreamed of weddings, she'll demand she is here for it and demand to plan it all"

"Aye you're probably right" Torrhen laughed. The brothers sat there for hours afterwards, talking and joking as if the last months hadn't happened, and all was well with their family, not even thinking about what was still to come.

* * *

 **You have no idea how relieved I am to be through with Episode 7, this was the hardest to write because nothing really happens during it so apologies if it's rubbish, I tried but I just had no inspiration and I was lucky there was a scene I could adapt, I just wanted to actually get into the Wot5K! Because of that I'm going to release Episode 8 tomorrow as a treat and a thank you to all of you reading for putting up with the last few chapters I only have 3 more scenes to write for it, so that will be done.**

 **Please leave a review if you have any thoughts, it always really interests me what people think about it, the support has been great so far and long may it continue!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I'm glad to hear that you're writing again! You're more than welcome to share your theories and predictions as well, I won't tell you if anything is right obviously but I love to think of what my work brings to people's minds and also you may have thought of something I hadn't!**

 **Spero.P: Sorry to hear you don't like Sansa, she's going to be an important part of Torrhen's personality and decisions because they're twins and very close so hopefully I can portray her in a way that changes your mind for this fic if not the entire show. I'm relieved you think I've portrayed the characters well though, thank you!**

 **Dalysanne: It's one thing that I thought about that made bringing the Forresters in early easier to do, as the benefits 'could' benefit the North, and the fleet will play an important part further on down the story.**


	8. The Pointy End

**Finally, my favourite episode of the season and the one I've been looking forward to writing the most! I hope you all enjoy it, there's a few different POV's other than Torrhen's which relate that I hope you all enjoy too.**

 **As ever I don't own anything, if I did Robb would have won the war and Joffrey would end up being flayed.**

* * *

Kings Landing had become a nightmare for the Starks. Ned had been arrested on grounds of treason and thrown into the Black Cells, Arya had disappeared and Sansa had been summoned to Queen Cersei's chambers, where she was met by the majority of the small council also. Lord Varys was the one to start the conversation.

"Your father has proved to be an awful traitor, dear." He said, in a tone that sounded like he was almost accusing Sansa of something.

"King Robert's body was still warm when Lord Eddard began plotting to steal Joffrey's rightful throne." Grand Maester Pycelle added. Sansa couldn't believe it.

"He wouldn't do that. He knows how much I love Joffrey. He wouldn't." She told them all. "Please, Your Grace, there's been a mistake. Send for my father, he'll tell you, the King was his friend." She directed at Cersei.

 **"** Sansa sweetling, you are innocent of any wrong, we know that." Cersei began reassuringly. "Yet you are the daughter of a traitor. How can I allow you to marry my son?" Sansa's heart skipped a beat at the implication of what the Queen had said.

"A child born of a traitor's seed is no fit consort for our King." Pycelle said. "She is a sweet thing now, Your Grace, but in 10 years who knows what treasons she may hatch?" He added with constant glances towards the horrified girl.

"No, I'm not. I'll be a good wife to him, you'll see." She argued, trying not to cry. "I'll be a Queen just like you, I promise. I won't hatch anything." Sansa told Cersei.

Littlefinger decided to interject then. **"** The girl is innocent, Your Grace. She should be given a chance to prove her loyalty." This gave Cersei an idea.

Turning to Sansa she said "Little dove, you must write to Lady Catelyn and your brothers, the eldest and the twin. What are their names?"

"Robb, and Torrhen."

"Word of your father's arrest will reach them soon, no doubt. Best it comes from you. If you would help your father, urge your eldest brother to keep the King's peace. Tell him to come to King's Landing and swear his, and the North's, fealty to Joffrey. Ensure your twin knows that you are well and will remain to be so" She instructed to an unconvinced Sansa.

"If...if I could see my father, talk to him about..." Sansa started, but stopped herself at the look she was receiving from the Queen.

"You disappoint me, child. We have told you of your father's treason. Why would you want to speak to a traitor?" Cersei asked her.

"I only meant that...what will happen to him?" Sansa asked

"That depends."

"On...on what?"

 **"** On your brother." Cersei said with a smile. "And on you." She added with a smirk.

* * *

It was at breakfast at Winterfell for Robb, Torrhen and Theon when Maester Luwin came in to the Hall with a dark expression on his face, and a note in his hand. He gave it to Robb, who just looked confused as he read.

"Treason?" Robb asked, shock on his face. "Sansa wrote this?"

"What about Sansa? Give me that" Torrhen said, snatching the note from his hand. Reading the words Sansa had written, Torrhen couldn't begin to know what to think.

 _The King is dead. Father has been arrested by King Joffrey for treason. His Grace orders Robb to Kings Landing to swear fealty to the crown. I assure you that I am well, do not worry. I love you._

"It is your sister's hand, but the Queen's words." Luwin informed. "You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new King." Robb grew angry, while Torrhen was still trying to make sense of his twins words.

"Joffrey puts my father in chains, now he wants his ass kissed?" He snarled.

"This is a royal command, My Lord. If you should refuse to obey..."

"I won't refuse." Robb interrupted the Maester. "His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing. But not alone." Torrhen looked up, _'Could he really be so bold?'_ he thought. "Call the banners." _'He could'_. Opposite him sitting at the table he saw Theon smirking, and for once agreed with the Greyjoy heir.

"All of them, My Lord?" Luwin asked quietly.

"They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?" Robb asked, though it was more of a statement than an actual question.

"They have."

"Now we see what their words are worth." Robb said, his gaze still stern and unblinking, not leaving the Maesters eyesight. Luwin nodded and went off to send the ravens, impressed by Robb, as Torrhen started smirking, mentally preparing himself.

"We're going to make those bastards pay for what they've done." Torrhen said.

"Go and help the Maester Torrhen, he'll need all the help he can get if we are to move quickly" Robb ordered. Torrhen bowed slightly and ran off after Luwin. For the first time since Luwin walked in the doors Robb sat down.

"Are you afraid?" Theon asked. Robb looked down at his hand, which was trembling.

"I must be."

"Good."

"Why is that good?" Robb asked.

"It means you're not stupid." Was Theon's reply.

* * *

An hour later, Torrhen watched from the battlements of Winterfell as dozens of ravens flew from the top of the Maester's Tower, to every lord in the North. Robb came to join him, he seemed to have aged since he had given the order.

"What will happen now?" Torrhen asked him. Robb ran his hand through his hair.

"The Northern Lords will come to Winterfell, the Southern will go to Moat Cailin and wait for us, I'll leave the day that everybody is here." Robb said.

"You'll leave?" Torrhen asked, feeling his temper rising. "I'm coming too." He stated.

"No." Robb snapped. "You're too young for this, I need you here, being the Lord of Winterfell."

"Bran can do that just as easily as me, I'm coming with you to free Father and the girls." Torrhen argued.

"No Tor, you're too young for me to send you out there, I won't have you slaughtered on my orders. Stay here, look after the boys, look after the North." Robb pleaded. "I don't want to order you."

Torrhen scoffed. "Piss on that order, I'm better than you!" He screamed, not caring who heard him.

"You're better in training, this is war! People will be out to kill you."

"They won't get a chance." Torrhen said stubbornly.

Robb sighed, he knew Torrhen wouldn't relent. His brother had mainly gained two things from his mother's Tully side, their stubbornness and their loyalty towards family, all of which was calling him down south. "IF I let you do this, you follow my every order to the letter, you stay with the archers, you don't go charging in when it isn't necessary AND you have a guard." He said grasping Torrhen's shoulder. Torrhen was about to argue about the guards but Robb cut him off. "I know you don't think you need them but you're too young to be anything other than a squire in battle, so it's either that or I'll get you to squire for Roose Bolton."

Torrhen shuddered at the thought, weighing up his options he agreed to Robb's conditions. He was better with a bow anyway.

"Aye, as long as I sit on the council too, I'm still the Master of Moat Cailin even if there's a regent in place while I'm not of age. It'll be a good experience so I can learn" Torrhen said.

Robb thought for a minute. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this." He laughed, only causing Torrhen to grin.

"I want to kill those Lannister shits just as much as you do, trust me I'll be fine." He said.

Robb looked nervous. "It's your temper I don't trust, not your skill."

* * *

In the Eyrie, Catelyn Stark burst into her younger sister's chambers, flinging the curtain aside as she strode in, brandishing a note from Robb in her hands towards Lysa Arryn and her son, and Lord of the Vale, Robin.

"You've had this since dawn?" She exclaimed angrily.

"He sent it to me, not you." Lysa replied innocently. "I've only shown it to you as a courtesy."

"A courtesy?!" Catelyn roared. "My husband has been taken prisoner. My son intends to declare war."

"A war? Your son against the Lannisters?" Lysa laughed, earning a deathly glare from Cat. "You should go to him. Teach him patience." Lysa added.

"Ned rots in a dungeon and you speak of patience? He is your brother by law! Does family mean nothing to you?" Cat demanded.

"Family means everything to me." Lysa replied calmly, hugging her son closer to her. "And I will not risk Robin's life to get caught up in another of your husband's wars!"

"I'm hungry." Robin piped up, trying to unlace his mother's dress.

"Hush now, darling. You just ate." Lysa soothed.

"You will not support us then? Do I understand you correctly?" Cat was furious.

"But I'm hungry!" Robin screamed, ignoring his aunt.

"Soon, love, soon." Lysa whispered to her son. "You're always welcome here, sister. But if you're asking me to send men from the Vale to fight..."

"That is what I ask." Cat interrupted.

Lysa turned to Robin. "Go on, sweet. Time for your bath. I'll feed you after." She said, letting him leave with the Septa in the room.

"If you fear for the safety of your son..." Cat said.

"Of course I fear for the safety of my son!" Lysa snapped. "Are you an idiot? They killed my husband. You say they shoved your boy from a window. These people will do anything!"

"And that is why we have to stop them." Cat told her powerfully.

Lysa stood up, glaring daggers at her sister. "The knights of the Vale will stay in the Vale where they belong, to protect their Lord." She said venomously, striding past Cat.

* * *

Winterfell was packed to the rafters, Stark men from everywhere north of the capital had convened, with the Southern Lords meeting this host at Moat Cailin. Robb had called for a feast to be had as the last house arrived. Torrhen was sat next to Bran, who looked in awe at all of the Lords here, Robb was in the middle of a conversation with Lord Jon Umber across the head table, Torrhen knew from his Father that Lord Umber was known as the Greatjon for his towering size, yet seeing him had still been a shock.

"For 30 years I've been making corpses out of men, boy." The Greatjon boomed. "I'm the man you want leading the Vanguard."

"Galbart Glover will lead the Van." Robb told him impatiently. Torrhen was impressed at how he was handling the near giant.

"The bloody Wall will melt before an Umber marches behind a Glover." The Greatjon roared. "I will lead the Van or I will take my men and march them home." Torrhen wanted to scream at the oaf, Robb was the Stark here and what he said, Umber should do without question. He knew that Robb needed to handle this himself though, so kept quiet and tucked into a juicy chicken leg.

Robb was staring so angrily at the Greatjon that Torrhen was scared they'd start fighting on the table. "You are welcome to do so, Lord Umber." Robb growled, standing up to assert his authority, causing Grey Wind to take notice from under the table, while next to him Balerion was still oblivious, tucking into a big joint of meat. "And when I am done with the Lannisters, I will march back North, root you out of your Keep and hang you for an oathbreaker." Robb continued, getting the attention of the minor lords on another table, Gregor Forrester among them.

"Oathbreaker, is it?!" The Greatjon roared, forcing himself to his feet and flinging a goblet on the floor. "I'll not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass!" And he went to unsheathe his knife, causing Torrhen and Theon to both get up and reach for weapons, but before they could do anything Grey Wind had launched himself at the Umber Lord, knocking him to the floor as the beast of a man screamed, holding his left hand in agony.

"My Lord father taught me it was death to bare steel against your Liege Lord." Robb said to the room as the Greatjon got up. "But doubtless the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me."

Torrhen kept his hand on his sword pommel, things were going to get bloody in a minute.

Kicking his chair to one side the Greatjon roared "Your meat!" before catching his breath and looking around the room. Holding up two severed fingers he added "Is bloody tough." Before laughing hysterically, and the entire room joined him, with Torrhen one of the louder ones of the group.

* * *

Torrhen had just finished getting his armour on. He had heard Robb tell Galbert Glover that they would leave in the dead of night, to try and keep the Lannisters from knowing their movements for as long as they could. He could only assume he wasn't told because Robb was trying to get him to stay behind again, obviously not realising that Torrhen would have rode after them in any case once they had left. As he sheathed his sword and knife he turned to see Rickon in his doorway clinging on to the frame.

"What in the Gods are you doing up at this hour?" Torrhen asked.

"You're leaving too, aren't you" was his little brother's response in a heart wrenching voice.

"I'm going to find Father and the girls, I'm going to bring everyone home so it will be just like it was before King Robert came here." Torrhen said gently, walking over to Rickon and crouching so he was smaller than his brother. Rickon thought about that and shook his head, starting to walk away before being stopped by Torrhen grabbing his arm and crushing him into a hug. "I love you little brother, if you miss me always remember that I'm coming home for you."

Rickon buried his head into the crook of Torrhen's neck, and barely whispered "Don't die." Causing Torrhen to tighten his hold on his brother as much as he could without causing him any pain.

"Come on Little Lord, let's get you in to bed." Torrhen said, as he led Rickon by the hand to his room, tucking him in and kissing him on the forehead he didn't say another word, no words were needed.

Robb was just about to go in to Bran's room as Torrhen shut the door to Rickon's. "Is Rickon ok?" He asked. Torrhen just shook his head, leaving Robb to frown.

"I said bye to Bran earlier, I can't do it again." Torrhen choked. "I'll go and join the men in the courtyard." Robb looked like he wanted to argue again, but a stare from Torrhen stopped him in his tracks and he just nodded, and Torrhen walked off trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

Leaving Winterfell was harder than he thought it would be, as it was the dead of night all you could see were the odd flickers of light here and there, and as they grew smaller and smaller Torrhen stared back at the castle, wondering when the next time he would see his home would be.

* * *

The Northern Army had made camp on the bank of a river, and Robb, Torrhen, Theon and the Lords of all the Noble Houses of the North that had travelled with the army were in a war council.

"The River Lords are falling back with Jaime Lannister at their heels. And Lord Tywin is bringing around a second Lannister army from the South. Our scouts confirm it's even larger than the Kingslayer's." Robb told them, crouched over the map on the table.

"One army or two, the Kings in the North threw back hosts ten times this large." The Greatjon said, slightly condescendingly in Torrhen's mind. His thoughts disappeared though as from around the corner of the tent a welcome sight came in to view.

"Mother!" Torrhen exclaimed, causing Robb to swivel around and smile widely and Catelyn Stark looked back at them, clearly in surprise at her second son being in the tent too.

"You both look well." Catelyn said finally, initial shock being over with as she looked between both Robb and Torrhen.

"Lady Catelyn, you're a welcome sight in these troubled times." The Greatjon said.

"We had not thought to meet you here, My Lady." Theon added.

"I had not thought to be here." Cat responded to him. "I would speak with my sons alone. I know you will forgive me, My Lords."

"You heard her! Move your asses! Come on, out." The Greatjon bellowed. "You too, Greyjoy. Are you bloody deaf?" He shoved Theon out of the tent as well, before turning to Cat. "Have no fear, My Lady. We'll shove our swords up Tywin Lannister's bunghole and then it's on to the Red Keep to free Ned!" He said jovially causing a snigger from Torrhen.

As soon as the men left, Catelyn embraced Robb tightly, before crushing Torrhen in an equally as ferocious embrace. Looking up at Robb again she told him. "I remember the day you came into this world red-faced and squalling. And now I find you leading a host to war."

"There was no one else." Robb told her.

"No one? Who were those men I saw here?"

"None of them are Starks."

"All of them are seasoned in battle."

"If you think you can send me back to Winterfell..." Robb started angrily.

"Oh, would that I could." Catelyn whispered. "And as for you." She raised her voice again turning to Torrhen and cuffing him around the ear.

"Ow! Mother, what was that for?" Torrhen shouted, bringing his hand up to rub his ear, which had started to throb in pain.

"You're not even 14 and I find you here as well?" Catelyn shouted. "What in the name of sanity were you thinking, are you really so willing to break your mothers heart!"

"I'm thinking about my Father, about my sisters!" Torrhen roared. "I know I'm young, but I'm better than Robb, I can look after myself Mother I'll be fine!"

"You're nothing more than a child!" Catelyn argued.

"We had this discussion before we left Mother, he agreed to stay on the edge of battle, I don't like it either but he will be well guarded and he can shoot better than even Theon, we can use him." Robb said, calming the pair of them. "Oh, before I forget, there was a letter. From Sansa."

"From the Queen, you mean." Catelyn scoffed. Reading through the letter she grew worried.

"There's no mention of Arya."

"No." Torrhen said darkly.

"How many men do you have?" Catelyn asked Robb.

"18,000. If I go to King's Landing and bend my knee to Joffrey..."

"You would never be allowed to leave. No." Cat interrupted. "Our best hope, our only hope, is that you can defeat them in the field."

"And if I lose?" Robb asked.

"We won't lose" Torrhen growled.

"But if I do!" Robb snapped.

"Do you know what happened to the Targaryen children, when the Mad King fell?" Catelyn asked them both.

"They were butchered in their sleep." Robb answered. Cat nodded.

"On the orders of Tywin Lannister. And the years have not made him kinder." Cat warned. "If you lose, your father dies, your sisters die, we die."

"Well, that makes it simple then." Robb said, fire in his voice

"I suppose it does."

Torrhen could only nod, his mother's presence had boosted Robb in a way no other person save for his Father could have. They would win this war; he was sure of it.

* * *

Tyrion had just made it to the Lannister Camp with a sellsword and the hill tribes of the Vale, quite an achievement he thought considering he'd been wanted dead not too long ago. Walking in to his father's tent he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tyrion." Kevan Lannister said, looking up at his nephew.

"Uncle. Father." Tyrion responded to the 2 men already in the tent.

"The rumours of your demise were unfounded." Tywin said, a slight hint of surprise seemed to creep into his cold voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Tyrion responded, used to Tywin's contempt, but it still hurt all the same.

"And who are these… Companions of yours?" Tywin asked

Tyrion started introducing the people behind him. "This is Shagga Son of Dolf, Chieftain of the Stone Crows. Timett Son of Timett, ruler of the Burned Men. This fair maid is Chella daughter of Cheyk, leader of the Black Ears. And here we have Bronn son of..." He trailed, not knowing what to say.

"You wouldn't know him." The sellsword joked.

"May I present My Lord Father, Tywin son of Tytos of House Lannister. Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West." Tyrion said to his companions. Turning back to sit on a chair in front of his father to get some wine he added. "Kind of you to go to war for me."

Tywin immediately moved the wine out of his son's reach. "You left us no choice." He said coldly. "The honour of the House was at stake. Your brother would never have submitted to capture so meekly."

"We have our differences, Jaime and I. He's braver. I'm better looking."

"He's been covering himself in glory." Tywin snapped.

"Jaime smashed the River Lords at the Golden Tooth, and now lays siege to Riverrun, Catelyn Stark's homeland." Kevan informed Tyrion.

"And the Starks? Lord Eddard?" Tyrion asked.

"Is our hostage." Tywin told him. "He will lead no armies from his dungeon cell."

"How did my sweet sister persuade the King to imprison his dear friend Ned?"

"Robert Baratheon is dead." Tywin told his son, causing Tyrion to look up in shock and look to Kevan for confirmation, Kevan just nodded. "Joffrey rules in King's Landing."

"My sister rules, you mean."

"Stark's son has called his banners. He moves south with a strong host."

"A green boy." Tywin laughed, as much as it were possible for Tywin Lannister to laugh. "One taste of battle and he'll run back to Winterfell with his tail between his legs."

"Maybe." Tyrion said, unconvinced. "Though the boy does have a certain belligerence. You'd like him." He told Tywin. "While we're on the subject of war, I made promises to my friends here and a Lannister always pays his debts. We shall require 3,000 helms and shields, plus swords, pikes, gorgets, maces..."

A messenger burst into the tent before Tyrion could finish. Kneeling down in front of Tywin the boy said. "If it please My Lord, Ser Addam bids me report that the Northmen have crossed the neck."

Tywin's face turned ferocious. "The wolf rushes into the lion's jaws. So be it." He said confidently. "Kevan, command the drummers beat assembly. And send word to Jaime that I am moving against Robb Stark."

"At once, My Lord." Kevan replied, leaving at that moment. Tywin walked over to the mountain clansmen behind Tyrion and addressed them.

"It is said that the men of the Mountain clans are great warriors. Ride with me against my enemies and you shall have all my son promised you and more."

"Only if the half man fights with us. Until we hold the steel he pledged us, the little lion's life is ours." Shagga replied.

Tywin looked over at Tyrion, who had just stretched to reach the wine, but looked absolutely terrified at the thought of fighting, something that Tywin obviously had no opposition to.

* * *

The Northern War Council was back in session as the Lords and Lady Catelyn were discussing their next move. Torrhen was acting more of a cup bearer, filling wine goblets up while listening in to the conversations.

"The scouts report Lord Tywin moves north. We need to get him on broken ground, put his Knights at a disadvantage." Ser Rodrik said to the group.

"No, we need to get around him and break Jaime Lannister's siege of Riverrun. Do that and the River Lords will join us." The Greatjon said in his booming voice.

"To do either we need to cross the river and the only crossing is at The Twins." Robb announced nodding towards the map.

"Lord Frey controls that bridge." Theon said, before nodding to Catelyn. "Your father's bannerman."

"The late Lord Frey, my father calls him." Catelyn said, with a hint of contempt in her voice. "At the Trident, he didn't appear until the battle was done. Some men take their oaths more seriously than others."

"We won't be able to count on Lord Walder to be generous, they've never failed to collect a toll from passers-by in 600 years" Torrhen said, piping up from the corner.

"Little Stark is right. We need that bridge." Theon stated seriously, Torrhen cursed silently at the insult.

"So what's it gunna be? Do we move against Jaime or Lord Tywin?" The Greatjon asked. A moment of silence followed as the people in the tent pondered on his question, until a couple of Stark men came in to the tent dragging another man.

"Your pardon, my lords." One guard said, bowing his head in respect. "We've captured a Lannister scout."

Theon immediately covered the map over itself, causing the Greatjon to chuckle. "Don't worry, lad. He won't be leaving this tent with his head."

"Where did you find him?" Robb asked the guards.

"In the brush above the encampment. He looked to be counting."

Robb walked around the table imposingly towards the scout, Torrhen went to stand by his mother, but was impressed at how Lordly Robb looked at that moment, with the Lannister scout looking likely to shit himself, not being able to look Robb in the eyes. "How high did you get?" Robb asked venomously.

"20,000. Maybe more." The scout replied.

"You don't have to do this yourself. Your father would understand." Ser Rodrik told Robb, who turned round to his Master at Arms.

"My father understands mercy, when there is room for it." Robb told Ser Rodrik. "And he understands honour and courage. Let him go."

"Robb." Catelyn warned, standing. Robb just stared at her warningly over his shoulder, and Torrhen placed his hand on her shoulder, easing her down once she realised she couldn't treat him like a boy in front of either the enemy and his men.

Turning back to the scout, Robb whispered to him. "Tell Lord Tywin, Winter is coming for him. To find out if he really does shit gold."

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord." The scout said, still not looking Robb in the eyes. The guards took the scout back outside the tent at that, allowing the Greatjon to release his pent up frustration towards Robb.

"Are you touched, boy?! Letting him go?" He said, squaring up to Robb after checking outside the tent to see if the coast was clear, Robb however, took it in his stride.

"You call me boy again." Robb snarled. The Greatjon took half a pace forwards ready to taunt Robb. "Go on" The Stark heir warned, which seemed to surprise Lord Umber, who after looking around and seeing no allies in the tent stormed off grumbling.

Torrhen breathed a sigh of relief, before asking. "Was that really wise, Robb?"

"We shall see" Was the response.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing the longest chapter so far! I will admit I questioned whether to leave Torrhen behind at Winterfell but I thought someone of his mind-set would never be left at home when his family need help. This opens up a whole load of opportunities for during the war as well!**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers once again, it really helps me out.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Here's your treat then! My original plan was to do a separate fic for each series, because of the different persons of interest in each. So when I said after Episode 5 I was 'half way through' I meant of Season 1 and Everything Changes. Season 2 will likely be a new fic unless the majority ask me to have it as a singular, then I'll change the title and details accordingly!**

 **ChunkyFunkyMonkey: The focus is telling the story from my perspective if Torrhen was there, but I had a choice of doing a chapter an episode and filling it with filler material such as the betrothal, which I needed to make believable, or just ignoring it and mentioning it briefly. I chose the former as it gives you guys more to read. Hopefully this chapter interests you more.**

 **RHatch89: Thank you!**

 **InfectedElite: Everyone was all for Dany I think, which is interesting as at this point their families detest one another. I'm glad you approve of the Talia decision though, it was between her and Meera Reed, but I went for Talia as (If I stick with the show story) it gives me more to do than just 'I really hope she hasn't been killed'. Thanks for sharing what you'd like as well!**


	9. Baelor

**IMPORTANT!**

 **So a review on Chapter 7 from Brandon of House Stark made me think hard about the plan for the Black Wolf series, and I came to the conclusion that it's probably best I change the format and do everything in this one story, rather than create 8 separate ones. That's why the title and description have changed, but other than that it's still exactly the same story!**

 **I have to admit I was a bit disappointed to the reaction to the last chapter, whether it's because I released it at a different time or it wasn't as good as I thought it was I'm not sure, but I'm still going to be updating when I can!**

 **I've tried to put a bit of action in here even though the battles aren't shown on screen. Please be honest and review what you think, I'm not sure how it will go down, and as I've tried to do the show justice it's the most M rated scene I think I've written (yet).**

 **As ever I own nothing but a single, in my opinion awesome, character.**

* * *

"You know, when I thought about what would happen when you marched to war, I thought we'd be killing men, not waiting for hours to kill bloody birds" Torrhen huffed. He was sat with Theon on the top of a hill overlooking both the camp and The Twins, stronghold of House Frey, both with bows ready to take out any ravens being sent from the Twins. It was boring work.

"I don't know why I have to be here with you, I could be in my tent with a girl rather than freezing my arse off sat here" Theon said grumpily.

"Is that all you think about, whores and your cock?" Torrhen asked raising his eyebrow. "I'll never understand you."

"What else is worth thinking about, rivers and wrinkly old men?" Theon laughed gesturing the two castles on the opposite banks of the Trident. "Give me a nice pair of tits over a pair of boring castles any day."

"You are heir to the Iron Islands, I'm sure you could…" Torrhen began, before the caw of a raven was heard. "This one's mine, go and get Robb." He said standing, and nocking an arrow. Taking aim and slowly following the path of the bird he let loose, striking the raven directly in the neck. Theon looked impressed for a moment, before smirking his usual arrogant smirk.

"Not bad I guess, although I'd have got him in the head." He laughed before walking off to Robb's tent. Torrhen meanwhile walked over towards the fallen raven, not impressed with the Ironborn's arrogance. He waited until Robb, the rest of the war council and some guards arrived before he went to retrieve the message, taking it off of the bird's leg carefully and handing it straight to Robb.

"It's a birthday message to his grand-niece Walda." Robb announced exasperatedly.

"Or so Walder Frey would have you think." Theon retorted.

"Keep shooting them down." Catelyn told Torrhen. "We can't risk Lord Walder sending word of our movements to the Lannisters."

"He's Grandfather's bannerman. We can't expect his support?" Robb said, clearly frustrated.

"Expect nothing of Walder Frey and you'll never be surprised." The Greatjon told him. "Look."

Torrhen looked to where the Greatjon nodded to, and two men on horseback had appeared by the river making their way towards the group.

"I suppose it's too much to ask for them to be coming to let us be on our way?" Torrhen sighed, knowing the answer but still wishing anyway.

"Father rots in a dungeon. How long before they take his head? We need to cross the Trident and we need to do it now." Robb said impatiently.

"Just march up to his gates and tell him you're crossing. We've got five times his numbers. You can take the Twins if you have to."

"At what cost? We need all the men we have for the coming battles." Torrhen argued.

"Not to mention the time it will take, time that we can't afford to waste. Tywin Lannister marches north as we speak." The Greatjon said.

"The Frey's have held the crossing for 600 years, and for 600 years they have never failed to exact their toll." Catelyn remarked.

"Have my horse saddled and ready." Robb told Torrhen.

"What? No way, you can't!" Torrhen exclaimed.

The Greatjon agreed. "Enter the Twins alone and he'll sell you to the Lannisters as he likes."

"Or throw you in a dungeon. Or slit your throat." Theon added.

"My father would do whatever it took to secure our crossing. Whatever it took." Robb told the others. "lf I'm going to lead this army I can't have other men doing my bargaining for me."

"l agree." Catelyn nodded. "I'll go." She added to everyone's horror.

"No mother!" Torrhen pleaded, at the same time the others had screamed their protests. Catelyn was unwavering though.

"l have known Lord Walder since I was a girl. He would never harm me." She assured them.

"The Greatjon was unconvinced though. "Unless there was a profit in it."

The two men on horseback trotted up to the group at that moment. "By order of Lord Walder of House Frey, Lord of the Crossing, what is your business here?" One of them demanded. Cat stepped forward before anybody could stop her.

"My name is Catelyn Stark, formerly of House Tully. I would be honoured if you two gentlemen would escort me to meet with Lord Walder, I have matters of great importance to discuss with him."

"Of course My Lady, have you a horse?"

Cat nodded, and turned to Robb. "I'll be fine my son, just get the men prepared to move when I am back." And with that she mounted her horse and rode off with the two Frey guards into the Twins.

* * *

Catelyn had been inside the Twins for a number of hours, and Torrhen was getting restless, pacing up and down the War Council tent as he just couldn't stay still. Robb had had enough.

"Torrhen stop pacing." He ordered, and Torrhen just looked at him incredulously.

"Our Mother is still in there!" Torrhen raised his voice in anger turning towards Robb. "Why are we sat here on our arses?"

"Mother will be fine, she'll secure our passage and barring the tents the men are all ready to leave. What we need to do is plan what we do once we cross the bridge. Tywin and Jaime both have 30,000 men, we're outnumbered no matter where we go." Robb said, staring at the map again. Torrhen threw his hands up in frustration, sitting down in a nearby chair and trying to zone out his worries about his mother, as Robb and the Greatjon mused over what to do.

"Marching on Riverrun is the best course, we break the siege and we can almost double our numbers when the Riverlords flock to us." The Greatjon put in, making Robb nod.

"Aye that's true, but we still need to sort Tywin out, he may be marching North, we can get round him easily enough but when we relieve Riverrun he'll just attack our rear." Robb sighed, scratching his beard in thought.

"Split the force in two" Torrhen mumbled. Robb snapped his head up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Split the force in two" Torrhen said louder, still staring at the roof of the tent. "Send the majority of men to Riverrun and a small force to meet Tywin, he thinks you rash and headstrong after your message for him, what if he expects your full force, only to find out that we've smashed half of his army."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not sending brave men to meet Tywin for the sole purpose of being pigs for slaughter." Robb said disgusted.

"No the lad's right, you should think about it" The Greatjon said, standing to ponder over the map again. "If we send a small force on to meet Tywin, telling them to get out of there quickly so as to save as many men as they can, we can hit the siege without them even knowing we are there…"

"And in the process cut Tywin off from the Westerlands" Robb added, quickly coming around to the idea, I don't like the thought of sending men to their deaths but Torrhen, if it works then that's brilliant."

Torrhen mock bowed in jest. "It shows what a good leader you are Robb, willing to make that sacrifice, but doing so with a heavy heart showing your people that you care. You'll make a great lord."

"If we do that, they'll never get back across." The Greatjon said, getting back on to the topic of the plans, however all talk of the war ceased then though as the tent was pushed open and Catelyn strode in, everyone stood expectantly towards her.

"Well? What did he say?" Robb asked his mother impatiently.

"Lord Walder has granted your crossing." Cat told Robb to the relief of everybody in the tent. "His men are yours, as well, less the 400 he will keep here to hold the crossing against any who would pursue you."

"What does he want in return?" Robb asked.

"You will be taking on his son Olyvar as your personal squire. He expects a knighthood in good time."

"Fine, fine. And?" Robb waved that point off, it was easy enough to fulfil.

"And Arya will marry his son Waldron when they both come of age."

"Oh the poor lad" Torrhen burst into laughter. "She'll not enjoy that one bit." Nobody else was as amused though, as the look on Cat's face made it obvious that there was more.

"And?" Robb questioned.

"And when the fighting is done you will marry one of his daughters. Whichever you prefer. He has a number he thinks will be, suitable." Cat struggled, not knowing how to tell him.

"I see. Did you get a look at his daughters?" Robb asked off-handedly, causing both Torrhen and Theon to splutter out a laugh.

"I did."

"And?"

"One was…" Catelyn couldn't answer him, and after a bit of an awkward silence, and Torrhen and Theon having the biggest grins on their faces, she just said. "Do you consent?"

"Can I refuse?" asked Robb, already knowing the answer.

"Not if you want to cross."

Robb's face turned dark at the thought of what he was doing for the sake of a bridge. "Then I consent." And with that he stormed out of the tent, leaving a sorrowful Cat, and a hysterical Torrhen, who was finding the whole situation unbelievably funny.

"Stop laughing right now Torrhen!" Cat shouted at him, causing him to sober up a bit, still unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"Sorry Mother." Torrhen said, before running off to grab his things ready to ride across the Twins, and down further into the Riverlands to truly start the war to bring his Father, Sansa and Arya back home.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister came around to the sounds of screaming men, and he was somehow moving. Before he could get his bearings right he heard a fairly familiar voice.

"You're a shit warrior." Bronn, his sellsword friend that had saved him from Lysa Tully, told him in the blunt fashion he was known for.

Looking round and seeing Bronn wiping off the thick red blood of Northerners that had piled up on his sword, there was only one thing that mattered to him at that moment. "I'm alive." he said relieved.

"You're alive."

"Did we win?" Tyrion asked quietly.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if we didn't." Bronn told him, and Tyrion noticed that the final stages of the battle were still going on, with Vale Tribesmen dragging off Stark men, as well as the looting that normally happened after battles. Bronn helped Tyrion sit up, an action that caused a lot of pain at the part of his head that got smacked by the hammer.

"How did our tribesmen do?" Tyrion asked, wincing a bit from the pain.

"Yeah, good." Bronn nodded, looking towards some of the Tribesman nearby to where the wagon he was being carried on had stopped, one tribesman looking like he was hacking part of a man's face off with a blunt knife, blood spewing everywhere, and another few brutally and relentlessly hammering down on an injured man's torso. A gruesome sight to watch.

"It's nice to see them getting along." Tyrion joked.

"You're wounded." The powerful voice of Tywin Lannister was heard, as Tyrion's father rode up to him on his glorious white stallion.

"Good of you to notice." Tyrion responded slightly sarcastically. "l hear we won."

"Huh!" Tywin scoffed. "The scouts were wrong. There were 2,000 Stark bannermen, not 20."

"Did we get the Stark boy, at least?" Tyrion asked, looking around at the battlefield.

"He wasn't here."

"Where was he?"

"With his other 18,000 men." Tywin announced bitterly as he rode off, leaving Tyrion on the wagon to turn at his departure.

"And where are they?" Tyrion asked to nobody in particular, unbelievably confused.

* * *

His sword was coated red and he ached all over, but Torrhen was strangely enjoying himself as he ducked a wild swing from a Lannister man, swivelling quickly and hacking at the attacker in the stomach, pulling his sword out and bringing the man's guts with it. He'd originally stayed at the edge of the battle with Balerion, but as the lines became blurred he'd found himself with enough to do, and his young, yet well-built frame had helped in the environment. His Direwolf on the other hand was a ferocious beast in battle, savaging man after man and currently feasting on a Lannister man's throat. Parrying a hit from another Lannister soldier Torrhen then feinted to his left and buried his sword in his foe's heart, feeling the life go out of him before wrenching his sword out and throwing the body to one side, getting a face full of warm, thick blood.

The plan had worked, they had sent a small party out to grab Jaime Lannister's attention and bring him back to where the full host was, a force of just under 20,000, after the 2000 that had gone to the Green Fork and the additional 3600 that the Frey's provided. The Kingslayer had brought a formidable force with him into the woods, and they had pretty much been decimated.

He had lost Robb ages ago. So at that moment he thought to get to his brother's likely position, cutting through Lannister after Lannister to make his way in the general direction he expected him to be. It wasn't until he'd slashed a Lannister foot soldiers head in half diagonally with the fiercest swing of his sword Torrhen had ever done, he heard a voice shout to his far left "STARK." Terrified he turned, seeing Jaime Lannister in the distance facing away from him closing in on Robb, who was busy with his own battle. Running as fast as he could, he took after the golden haired bastard that attacked his father. Jaime wasn't famed for nothing though, and he carved through Harrion Karstark as if he was just a piece of meat. Close enough to throw a knife, he reached into his smaller scabbard and launched it, striking the Kingslayer in the back of the leg. Even down on one knee and in pain, Jaime wrenched out the knife and jumped up to punch the knife through the onrushing Daryn Hornwood's neck, throwing him to the floor just in time to see a dozen swords, one of them Robbs and another Torrhen's, pointed at his neck along with two growling Direwolves.

Torrhen breathed a sigh of relief, the battle had waned around them and they'd captured the Kingslayer, decimating the Lannister forces while barely taking any losses in comparison.

"Get this one bound and get to the horses, we return to camp and strike at Riverrun tonight!" He roared.

* * *

 **"** Hyah! Hyah!" Torrhen urged his horse forward, riding on Robb's left hand side out of the forest. He wanted a bath, blood having dried on his face so he looked more crimson than the pale Northern Lord he was usually. Surprisingly he saw his Mother and Ser Rodrik on a hill just outside the forest, and so they rode in formation up to her. Torrhen almost welled up at seeing how happy she was, but bit back his emotions for the mean time. _'It wouldn't do to create a name for myself in the battle to throw it away by crying at seeing my mother'_ He thought. Getting to the hill Catelyn was on top of the Kingslayer was thrown down at her feet, who winced at the pain in his leg, which Torrhen had begrudgingly strapped before riding.

"By the time they knew what was happening, it had already happened." Robb told her. Dismounting, Torrhen strode up to Catelyn, who wrapped him in a fierce hug.

"Sweet" Jaime mocked. "Lady Stark. I'd offer you my sword, but I seem to have lost it."

Releasing Torrhen who stood at the other side of her to Robb, Catelyn turned to the Kingslayer. "It is not your sword I want." She said coldly. "Give me my daughters back. Give me my husband."

"I've lost them too, I'm afraid." He replied

"Kill him, Robb. Send his head to his father." Theon exclaimed. "He cut down ten of our men. You saw him." ' _Ten? I only saw the two and that was bad enough'_

Wisely, Robb disagreed with the Ironborn, staring at the Kingslayer and snarled. "He's more use to us alive than dead."

"Take him away and put him in irons." Catelyn ordered. The Greatjon and Theon went to take him.

"We could end this war right now, boy, save thousands of lives." Jaime directed his words at Robb. "You fight for the Starks. I fight for the Lannisters. Swords or lances, teeth, nails - choose your weapons and let's end this here and now."

"lf we do it your way, Kingslayer, you'd win." Robb told him after a deep breath. "We're not doing it your way." Torrhen smirked at his brother's words.

"Come on, pretty man." The Greatjon mocked, and the Stark men all cheered loudly. Robb wasn't quite so happy.

"Isent 2,000 men to their graves today." He said dejectedly.

"The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice." Theon exclaimed.

"Aye. But the dead won't hear them." Robb told him. Turning to his men Robb shouted. "One victory does not make us conquerors. Did we free my father? Did we rescue my sisters from the queen? Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over." Leaving the camp solemn to walk away.

"To Riverrun men! Today has been a good day, Let's go and make it better!" Torrhen roared, bringing back the cheers, and chants of "Stark!"

* * *

Riverrun wasn't far away, and the Northern army would attack in the dead of night, guided only by the Lannister fires. They were leaderless and comfortable in their siege routines; it would be a crushing victory.

Towards the front Torrhen was riding with Robb, their mother remaining in the Stark camp until she received word Riverrun was free. Robb had mellowed a bit and was focused on the battle to come, but was still lamenting the 2000 men.

"You did well today Robb, those men died so that we could push the Lannisters back, and we're about to do so. Think of the numbers we'll get from the rest of the Riverlords!" Torrhen said trying to cheer him up.

"I guess." Robb said quietly. "You did well as well, taking down the Kingslayer is no easy task."

"I didn't take him down, I gave him the means to kill Daryn." Torrhen objected.

"Don't blame yourself, you surprised me today. Just don't go getting yourself killed now." Robb reassured. Torrhen smiled, before focusing on what was yet to come. Breaking the Siege of Riverrun.

* * *

 **War has begun! I enjoyed writing this if I'm honest, I prefer writing blood and guts than kisses on the cheek and blushing, but Torrhen is a man of both worlds now! The Battle of the Camps was an off screen in between episode occurrence, and there isn't much info that I could find online to describe the show version of it so I left it how it is, with a brief scene with Robb and Torrhen just to show you what's happening.**

 **1 more episode left of Season 1 now! I can't believe I've actually made it this far if I'm honest, a massive thanks to all of you that are reading.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I'm more than happy to answer that, and the answer is a plain and simple no. Gendry is about 5 years older than Arya, if not more, so honestly considering Arya is 11 at the start of Season 1 Gendry can only really think of her as a little sister. Although, who knows what will happen if he ever decides to stop rowing that damn boat now that Arya is a woman grown in the series.**

 **BigWilly526: It's season 1, I've made a few changes but honestly nothing much would have been any different with Torrhen involved. Also it's an interpretation of the show with my character. There will be big changes later on in the series but as of right now there isn't much to change.**


	10. Fire and Blood

**Ok so I've had a few reviews talking about how 'canon' this story is, so I thought I'd make everyone clear on what this story is and what I'm like. I like canon, I think it's a good story to tell and I'm looking forward to the final 2 series of the show. This fic is an adaption of Canon adding in another Stark character who is younger than Robb. Please remember that when he's at war he is under Robb's command and going against that command is treason, which Ned would have drilled into Torrhen is unacceptable, while all other POV's that are barely affected by Torrhen's immediate actions hardly change. I understand the fact people think it's too close to canon because it is, and if you don't like it I can't force you to read this, but I urge you to keep with me as it will slowly diverge in the first part of the story. I have brief plans now up until the end of series 6 of the show and I know where this story is heading, and to get there I need to follow certain plotlines of the show. If that means people lose interest and I'm writing for 1 person or 1000 then so be it, I'll carry on until the end of the series. But please remember it's a canon fic, while some bits might change, as it stands on Series 1 Episode 10 I feel like I've changed all I can while making Torrhen non-overpowered, non-arrogant in his abilities and I feel like I've made him a believable Second Son. If anybody has an idea of how to improve this fic then I welcome the reviews and I will happily answer my thoughts as long as they aren't too spoilery. But reviews such as the one by Droosh calling this story uninteresting because it's following canon is quite hurtful, luckily I'm made of thicker skin and I'll carry this on for the people that actually enjoy it, and hopefully I can keep the followers that think it isn't so interesting. I'm not going to pretend I'm a fantastic story writer, I almost failed my English exams at GCSE after all, but I'm trying my best so please at least for this first fic give me a little slack.**

 **Like always, I only own Torrhen, nothing else belongs to me unfortunately.**

* * *

Torrhen rose to the sound of scratching and the cries of a raven at his window. Rising out of his bed he put the Stark leather armour that was on the edge of his bed on and walked out towards the courtyard. Finding the Raven again, he walked towards it, until the bird flew off again, landing on the stone Direwolf on the right hand side of the crypt, where all the Stark Kings and Lords were buried. Frowning, Torrhen followed the raven, as it flew in to the crypts.

Walking past famous Stark Kings such as Brandon the Shipwright, Brandon the Burner, Edric Snowbeard and Brandon Ice Eyes, Torrhen followed the raven further. Reciting the names as he went such as Walton the Moon King, Benjen the Bitter, Benjen the Sweet and Edwyn the Spring King. Until he got to Torrhen Stark, the King Who Knelt, stopping and taking in his namesake.

"A brave man" Torrhen remarked, before fallowing the noisy raven further into the crypts, into the part which held the Wardens of the North after Aegon's conquest. Seeing his grandfather's tomb on the left, and his Aunt Lyanna's and Uncle Brandon's tomb, he noticed that the raven had stopped in the clearing up ahead that was to be his father's when he died. Walking timidly towards the clearing, Torrhen turned a corner and saw a figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Torrhen called to the shadowy figure. Saying nothing, the figure just walked slowly towards Torrhen until he was illuminated by light, and Torrhen gasped as a pale, dead looking Eddard Stark was in front of him, looking him up and down Torrhen noticed his father was in the same sort of leather armour as he was in, but it was blood stained. Looking up he noticed a long scar on his neck, and his eyes looked dead.

Panting, Torrhen sat up. Gathering his surroundings, he noticed he was in a different room. "Riverrun" He whispered, remembering the 'Battle of the Camps' as it had come to be known, where the Northern Army had slaughtered the besieging Lannisters, between that and the Battle of the Whispering Wood, all of Jaime Lannisters forces had either died or scattered, mostly died. As Torrhen sat up and looked out of the window he noticed he'd slept in late, and hurried about getting ready for the day. Not finding Robb he ended up outside the castle, confused at all the soldiers, servants and lord bowing their heads and saying "My Lord" too him, but not meeting his eyes. After walking for a few minutes he came to a clearing where he heard his mother's voice.

"We have to get the girls back. And then we will kill them all." Catelyn said. Torrhen walked over to them and saw his Mother and Brother in a firm embrace.

"What's happened?" Torrhen asked, as they both turned to him, tears in their eyes.

"Father…" Robb started, before choking on his words and turning to the hill behind him. Torrhen looked at his mother questioningly.

"King… King Joffrey cal… Called for your father's death." Cat struggled.

Torrhen felt as if he'd been struck by a thousand punches. "He's… He's dead?" He asked, as timid as a new born. Catelyn nodded before crushing him in an almighty hug, sobbing her eyes out as Torrhen started crying in to her shoulder.

"I swear it, on the old gods and the new I will make them pay, I will make them all pay." Robb said darkly, still looking to the horizon.

"We all will." Catelyn sniffed, calling silently for Robb to join them, and the three Stark's at Riverrun embraced each other, mourning Ned, yet fierce minded about the destruction that they would bring those who wronged them.

* * *

Later that night there was a feast for all the Lords of the North and Riverlands that had travelled to Riverrun. Torrhen sitting next to his mother as Robb was with his most important lords. The food had been cleared and now a debate on what to happen next had begun. Torrhen thought it was too overwhelming and just wanted to go to his rooms and cry his eyes out over his Father's death, but propriety wouldn't let him. Torrhen noticed Gregor Forrester sitting with Rodrik over in a corner, their house still not big enough to be considered important even with Torrhen's betrothal to Talia.

"The proper course is clear" Jonos Bracken, a Riverlord, was saying to the group. "Pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his." Renly had amassed the strength of the Stormlands and the Reach, rumoured to be some 100,000 strong.

"Renly is not the king." Robb announced to his bannerman, old and new.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord." Bracken argued. "He put your father to death."

"That doesn't make Renly king." Robb told him, before speaking to the rest of the Lords. "He's Robert's youngest brother. lf Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be king before Stannis."

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" Bracken asked him.

"Renly is not right! lf we put ourselves behind Stannis…" Galbert Glover, sat next to Gregor Forrester, shouted.

"My Lords. My Lords!" The Greatjon bellowed. "Here is what l say to these two kings." He said, before spitting on the floor. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even their gods are wrong!" He announced causing a healthy laughter from all the Northern Lords, Torrhen included. Continuing the Greatjon bellowed. "Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragons are dead!" Unsheathing his sword and pointing it towards Robb. "There sits the only king l mean to bend my knee to - the King in the North!" The Greatjon roared, bending his knee towards Torrhen's brother. Robb looked like he was thinking for a minute, before standing up facing the Greatjon.

Torrhen was shocked, _is this really happening?_ He wondered. His thoughts were answered as Rickard Karstark stood up.

"I'll have peace on those terms. They can keep their Red Castle and their iron chair too." Lord Karstark said, before unsheathing his sword and bending the knee towards Robb as well. "The King in the North!"

Theon stood up at that moment. "Am l your brother, now and always?" He asked.

"Now and always." Robb replied.

Theon took out his sword as well and bowed before Robb. "My sword is yours in victory and defeat, from this day until my last day."

Torrhen decided this was his time to stand up. As another Stark male, the room went eerily quiet as all eyes were upon the two brothers, it had happened numerous times before where younger brothers became jealous of their kingly elders. Torrhen wasn't that way inclined. "You're my brother, I'll follow you to the seven hells if you asked me too and wouldn't question a word." He announced. Unsheathing his sword Torrhen bent his knee before his brother, staring him proudly in the eyes and bellowed. "THE KING IN THE NORTH!"  
 **"** The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!" The Lords all chanted, taking out their swords and kneeling before Robb. Torrhen carried on proudly, only noticing his Mothers slight grimace out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

The Lannister War council was in session, and it wasn't going well. Tywin was stood in the corner, not looking towards anyone else in the tent. **"** They have my son." He said.

"The Stark boy appears to be less green than we'd hoped." Tyrion commented.

"I've heard his wolf killed a dozen men and as many horses." Said Leo Lefford.

"ls it true about Stannis and Renly?" Asked Addam Marbrand.

"Both Baratheon brothers have taken up against us. Jaime captured, his armies scattered. It's a catastrophe. Perhaps we should sue for peace." Kevan Lannister said, looking towards Tywin's back. Tyrion intentionally knocked his goblet on the floor of the tent, smashing it in the process.

"There's your peace." The dwarf said to the council. "Joffrey saw to that when he decided to remove Ned Stark's head. You'll have an easier time drinking from that cup than you will bringing Robb Stark to the table now. He's winning – in case you hadn't noticed."

"I'm told we still have his sisters." Kevan said.

"The first order of business is ransoming Ser Jaime." Lefford announced.

"First we must return to Casterly Rock to raise –"

"They have my son!" Tywin shouted. "Get out, all of you." Everyone went to leave the tent, and Tywin sat down in his chair, looking towards Tyrion and saying. "Not you."

Tyrion sat down reaching for the wine flask, which Tywin grabbed quickly, halting his son before pouring him a drink. "You were right about Eddard Stark. lf he were alive, we could have used him to broker a peace with Winterfell and Riverrun, which would have given us more time to deal with Robert's brothers. But now – madness. Madness and stupidity." Tywin said, slamming a message down on the table. "l always thought you were a stunted fool. Perhaps l was wrong."

"Half wrong." Tyrion told him. "I'm new to strategy, but unless we want to be surrounded by three armies, it appears we can't stay here."

"No one will stay here. Ser Gregor will head out with 500 riders and set the Riverlands on fire from God's Eye to the Red Fork. The rest of us will regroup at Harrenhal. And you will go to King's Landing." Tywin told Tyrion.

"And do what?" Tyrion asked.

"Rule." Tywin announced. "You will serve as Hand of the King in my stead. You will bring that boy king to heel, and his mother too, if needs be. And if you get so much as a whiff of treason from any of the rest – Baelish, Varys, Pycelle…"

"Heads, spikes, walls." Tyrion interrupted. "Why not my uncle? Why not anyone? Why me?" He asked Tywin, surprised at the command.

"You're my son." Tywin said, announcing it as if it were the only reason in the world worth giving, before getting up to leave the tent, leaving Tyrion to think upon his new mission.

* * *

Across the Narrow Sea _,_ Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea was conducting a funeral for her late Husband, Khal Drogo. Standing regal as her bloodrider Rakharo picked up three dragon eggs from a chest, that she had received as a wedding present.

" _ **ls this your command, Khaleesi?**_ **"** Rakharo asked, to which Daenerys nodded, letting Rakharo put the eggs on the pyre.

Ser Jorah Mormont, an exile from The North and Daenerys' faithful sword stepped towards her. "Drogo will have no use for dragon eggs in the Night Lands. Sell them. You can return to the Free Cities and live as a wealthy woman for all your days." He told her

"They were not given to me to sell." She said.

"Khaleesi, my Queen, l vow to serve you, obey you, to die for you if need be, but let him go, Khaleesi. l know what you intend. Do not." He begged, as Daenerys was planning to join Drogo on the pyre, joining him in the Night Lands.

"l must. You don't understand." She told Jorah.

"Don't ask me to stand aside as you climb on that pyre. l won't watch you burn."

"ls that what you fear?" Daenerys asked, kissing him tenderly on the cheek before turning to the rest of the Dothraki and Lhazareen that had gathered by the pyre."You will be my khalasar. l see the faces of slaves. l free you. Take off your collars. Go if you wish, no one will stop you. But if you stay it will be as brothers and sisters, as husbands and wives." She told them powerfully. A few left at those words. Staring at Mirri Maz Duur, the witch that had stolen both Daenerys' husband and son from her, she commanded Jorah. "Bind this woman to the pyre. You swore to obey me."

Jorah nodded and did as he was bid. Dany turned again to the crowd around the pyre. "l am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen of the blood of old Valyria. I am the Dragon's daughter. And I swear to you that those who would harm you will die screaming."

"You will not hear me scream." The witch shouted from the pyre.

"I will." Dany said shortly. "But is not your screams I want, only your life."

Grabbing a torch Dany set the pyre alight, a spectacle that involved two circles surrounding the structure that held both the witch and Drogo. Mirri Maz Duur started incanting some form of spells, before she succumbed to the flames eating away at her flesh, and started screaming loudly, making everyone but Dany uncomfortable.

Feeling the time was right, Dany walked towards the fire, stepping over the flames as if they were nothing to be scared of, climbing on the pyre and letting herself be engulfed by the flames.

The next day, Jorah went towards the pyre followed by Rhakaro and a few other Dothraki, in order to find out if anything was left, waking up the Dothraki and Lhazareen that remained. As the smoke clearedhe saw Dany sat cross legged, hunched over and naked as the day she came in to the world, but with three baby dragons crawling over her body.

"Blood of my blood." Jorah whispered, bowing before her. And Dany stood up looking towards her khalasar, who all kneeled before her, no longer Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, but Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons.

* * *

 **I know the older parts of the Crypts are flooded, but I thought that the crypts would more likely go outwards in as the years go by, meaning that from when they started burying Stark Kings in the crypts they'd start at the entrance, hence I went in a form of Chronological order with former Starks based on the lineage shown in CK2.**

 **And so goes Season 1. I'm going to take a small break, as my DVD's are back at university and I haven't seen Season 2 in a while so I need to refresh myself, but I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**

 **Thank you to everyone that's reading this, I know I went on a mini rant at the start of the chapter but everyone reading this is important to me and I want to please you all, even though that probably isn't possible. A special mention has to go to Brandon of House Stark, who has reviewed constantly and been a great source of motivation. As well as RHatch89 who has only not reviewed once (I think that's because of my quick uploads more than anything though).**

 **C.E.W – Very good ideas there, I like the idea of the group forming although whether I do it and whether they will be the people involved I don't know, but thank you!**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I've seen every spoiler! I just didn't want to spoil anything in the story for those who haven't seen them! Thanks again for the review, it really means a lot.**

 **Sceonn: I understand that, as much as I'd like Torrhen to go and spread his wings more he's still a 13 year old boy, no matter how talented in battle the age will still affect him as proven by Robb's inability in the books. Torrhen is good for following orders at the moment, with the occasional good idea for planning so I need Robb alive.**

 **Droosh: Think I've answered your review before, I wasn't just singling you out but your review was the one that got me needing to say something. True divergence from canon will happen later, but even so there will still be canonical events happening as Torrhen can't affect everything at once.**


	11. The North Remembers

**Sorry I've been so long! Settling back into uni and getting into the mind-set of writing again took some doing, especially as I haven't seen season 2 in some time!**

 **As always I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

 _The moon was shining bright, and the wind was calmly making the branches sway on the trees. The long grass covering him as he moved, searching for the scent of his prey. It took a little while but finally he caught the scent of a delicious deer not too far from him. Bounding off he caught up with it._

 _Stalking his prey was soothing, slow and quiet breathes while sneaking up on the unsuspecting deer. Closer and closer he got until he pounced. Teeth sinking into the neck flesh of the deer he could feel the warm, sticky liquid seeping over his teeth and around his mouth, but he wouldn't let go until the animal moved no more. Finally, with a final shudder the deer collapsed and he grabbed a hold of it so he could better take it towards where his human slept._

 _Trotting through the camp he noticed none of the leather men came too close to him, but that was alright as he didn't want to share the deer. Arriving at where his human slept he walked through the gap and dropped the deer down with a thud._

Torrhen gasped and jumped up to sit. On the floor in front of his bed was Balerion, the wolfs mouth glistening with red blood tucking into the leg of a deer he had obviously just killed. "Did I just see that through his eyes?" Torrhen mumbled to himself, before shaking off the thought and getting dressed into his leather armour and cloak. Leaving Balerion to his meal Torrhen grabbed his sword belt and walked outside in to the night to see Robb talking with a guard.

"How much sleep did you get?" Robb asked him gruffly, the past weeks had not been too kind to his brother's mood, although Torrhen thought he looked more like a king than ever before.

"A few hours I'm guessing, Balerion woke me with a deer he'd killed." Torrhen laughed, putting on the belt as he spoke.

"Aye the men near shat themselves at the sight apparently" Robb chuckled, before turning serious again. "We received a raven."

"From who?" Torrhen growled, hoping to the gods that it was a surrender from Joffrey. Torrhen had begged Robb to be the first one to see his enemy after his capture, and had been thinking for weeks on how best to hurt him. The one rule of course being Robb got to kill him.

"Stannis Baratheon, here" Robb said, handing over the letter. Torrhen took it, holding it up to a fire so that he could read it clearly.

"I, Stannis, of the House Baratheon, along with Jon, of the House Arryn and Eddard, of the House Stark, came to the truth of the succession of the Iron Throne, and I declare upon the honour of my house that my brother Robert left no trueborn heirs; the boy Joffrey, the boy Tommen, and the girl Myrcella, being born of incest between Cersei Lannister and…" Torrhen trailed, looking at Robb questioningly, who just motioned for Torrhen to continue. "Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. By right of birth and blood, I do this day lay claim to the Iron Throne of Westeros. Let all true men declare their loyalty."

"Joffrey is the Kingslayer's bastard. Father learnt the truth and the bastard executed him for it." Robb snarled, taking back the letter. "I'm going to see him now with Grey Wind, let him know that his secret is out."

"Do you want me to bring Balerion along?" Torrhen asked. Robb just shook his head.

"No, I want to scare him not send body parts back to Kings Landing."

"Aye, I'm coming too though." Torrhen nodded.

"If you do, you stay silent. You're welcome to scare him shitless but that's all we will do." Robb commanded, before calling on a guard and walking off towards the Kingslayer's cell.

"Let me guard his cell, I feel useless when we aren't in battle." Torrhen complained following his brother. "All I've done is sit making small talk with others and been practicing my swordsmanship with Rodrik Forrester, let me do something useful."

Robb thought for a few moments. "Like what? The army is doing well, I need your mind sharp for something soon and I won't have you doing a job fit for a servant."

"Let me guard the Kingslayer or something at least, let the men see me doing dirty work and they'll respect me for helping them out on their level."

"They already respect you after the Whispering Wood." Robb said raising an eyebrow. Torrhen frowned.

"I deserve no respect for killing Daryn." Torrhen muttered darkly. Robb stopped and turned to his brother, grasping both of his shoulders and staring his younger brother in the eye.

"You did not kill him." Robb announced. "Without you the Kingslayer would have cut through many more men, you brought him down."

"I gave him the weapon to kill with, that isn't something worth the men's respect" Torrhen shrugged Robb off, walking towards the cage that had been set up for the Kingslayer. The guard on the door unlocked the cage, and Torrhen let Robb past before following him in to the cage, eyes trained on the prisoner with a fierce hatred.

"King in the North." Jaime Lannister mocked. He was sat tied to a pole directly in the middle of the cage, so as not to have any means of escape. "I keep expecting you to leave me in one castle or another for safekeeping, but you drag me along from camp to camp. Have you grown fond of me, Stark? Is that it? I've never seen you with a girl."

"If I left you with one of my bannermen, your father would know within a fortnight, and my bannerman would receive a raven with a message, release my son and you'll be rich beyond your dreams. Refuse and your house will be destroyed, root and stem." Robb replied

Jaime looked bemused. "You don't trust the loyalty of the men following you into battle?"

"Oh, I trust them with my life." Robb replied honestly, before smirking at his prisoner. "Just not with yours." This caused Torrhen to snigger quietly, although the Kingslayer heard him.

"And the younger lord Stark, pray tell me, have you another weapon for me to slaughter your men with? I enjoyed it so much the last time." Jaime mocked again. Torrhen's face grew dark.

"How's your leg?" Torrhen spat.

"Oh not bad, I have to be honest it was a good throw"

"Honest? You couldn't be honest if you tried, I doubt you know the meaning of the word." Torrhen growled.

"Maybe so." Jaime laughed. "Look at you both, King and Prince, both just boys in a man's game." Seeing the angered looks on both of their faces Jaime carried on. "What's wrong? Don't like being called 'boys'? Insulted?"  
Robb gave Torrhen a stern look to keep him silent, before looking outside of the cage towards a large grey wolf, skulking towards the cage. Jaime noticed the eye movement and tried to turn around, but the chain around his neck restricted his movement. Grey Wind started growling as he walked past the cage, a noise which brought evident fear to his eyes.

"You insult yourself, Kingslayer." Robb told him. "You've been defeated by a boy; you're held captive by a boy. Perhaps you'll be killed by a boy." Grey wind then entered the cage, so big he now came up to just above Robb's waist. "Stannis Baratheon sent ravens to all the high lords of Westeros. King Joffrey Baratheon is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon."

"He's your bastard son." Torrhen spat.

Jaime momentarily regained his bravery. "If that's true, Stannis is the rightful king. How convenient for him." He said, clearly not fussed about the accusations.

"My father learned the truth. That's why you had him executed." Robb accused.

"I was your prisoner when Ned Stark lost his head."

"Your son killed him so the world wouldn't learn who fathered him. And you... you pushed my brother from a window because he saw you with the queen." Robb snarled.

"You have proof?" Jaime asked. "Or do you want to trade gossip like a couple of fishwives?"

"I'm sending one of your cousins down to King's Landing with my peace terms." Robb announced.

"You think my father's going to negotiate with you? You don't know him very well." Jaime said shaking his head as much as he could with the restraints.

"No, but he's starting to know me." Robb said.

"Three victories don't make you a conqueror."

"It's better than three defeats." Robb mocked, gently pushing Grey Wind towards the Lannister, and leaving the cage, Torrhen following him.

"I told you to stay silent." Robb told his brother. "You let him get to you, if you are to guard him you need to learn to ignore him." Abashed, Torrhen nodded. Grey Wind had just re-joined them after snapping a bit at the Kingslayer's head. Robb told the beast to go and share the deer with Balerion, and he bounded off quickly. "Go and find your little group, tell them that we march again at first light. Then come to the command tent, I want you there as I give Alton Lannister my terms."

"Aye brother." Torrhen bowed, before making his way to the other side of the camp where he normally set up his campfire.

* * *

The Stark camp was bustling with people. As the Riverlords had joined with Robb the army had almost doubled and helped the Northern war massively. They were currently camped on the border of where the Riverlands met the Westerlands, and Torrhen arrived to find his fire already lit with a few notable sons of other houses sat there drinking. Unsheathing his sword and grabbing a whetstone, he sat down beginning to sharpen his sword and started listening to the comradery. As he was still a bit cut up about the death of Daryn, Torrhen didn't like to join in too much but the laughter helped soothe his mind.

"Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air! My bear! She sang. My bear so fair! And off they went, from here to there, The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair." Smalljon Umber bellowed out as loud as his father would have, much to the enjoyment of the other two that were deep into their cups. Rodrik Forrester and Torrhen Karstark were the only two other than the Smalljon that were there tonight. Noticing Torrhen had just joined them, the Smalljon cried. "Ah my little prince! How are you this fine evening!"

"Ready and able to smack you round the head Smalljon." Torrhen laughed, inciting laughs from all three other men. Torrhen was the youngest by a few years but he held his own in such impressive company.

"I'd love to see you try!" Smalljon laughed. "Where have you been tonight? We expected you…" He looked at his cup. "About 5 glasses ago!"

"I was with the king, he says we are to march again at first light, I was to tell you to get your men ready but if you can't handle that I suppose I'll have to tell your father later." Torrhen smirked, and Rodrik and Torrhen Karstark started howling with laughter at the way Smalljon Umbers face just fell into a slight terror, before he heaved himself up and kicked the other two.

"Right you bunch of ugly pricks, last ones packed up and ready in the morning has to deal with my shitbucket." He roared, before stumbling off towards the Umber forces.

"I knew he hated me, we have about twenty times your forces Forrester." Torrhen Karstark moaned, hands in head. Rodrik laughed.

"And they're all twenty times uglier as well Karstark." Rodrik smirked, before dragging them both up and singing the Bear and the Maiden fair arms around the other. Torrhen smirked as they went off into the distance, before packing up the fire and heading towards the command tent in the centre of the camp.

* * *

The command tent was packed as Torrhen arrived. All of Robb's major bannermen were there, Lords Umber, Karstark, Glover, Tully, Blackwood, Bracken and Stevron Frey, son of Lord Walder. Along with Theon, and a handful of guards from each house.

"Ah good, you're just in time." Robb said, not looking at him but instead at the piece of paper in front of him. "You will foster Tommen Waters until he comes of age if they agree to these terms."

"I will? Your Grace surely there is a Lord in here more fitting for the task." Torrhen told him.

"He is just a boy, a boy of awful parentage but still a boy. You were good to him at Winterfell and he will remember that." Robb said, sealing the roll of paper with his new wax seal, a crowned wolf. "It isn't up for discussion."

"Your Grace." Torrhen bowed, before finding his place next to his mother at the back of the tent.

"Lord Umber." Robb said.

"Your Grace." The Greatjon said, before bellowing to the outside. "BRING HIM IN."

In came a fairly tall young man, with signature Lannister blonde hair and cuts all over his face from the Battle of the Whispering Wood.

"You're Ser Alton Lannister?" Robb asked.

"I am, Your Grace." Lannister replied.

"I offer your cousins peace if they meet my terms. First, your family must release my sisters. Second, my father's bones must be returned to us so he may rest beside his brother and sister in the crypts beneath Winterfell. And the remains of all those who died in his service must also be returned. Their families can honour them with proper funerals." Robb told him, the Lords in the room all nodding their heads at the requests.

"An honourable request, Your Grace." Lannister told him. Torrhen smirked, _'Is he trying to save his own skin with flattery?'_

"Third... Tommen Waters must be sent here to be fostered by my brother Torrhen, he will stay until he has reached the age of 16 and then he will be sent back to Casterly Rock." Robb said. "Finally, Joffrey and the Queen Regent must renounce all claim to dominion of the North. From this time, till the end of time, we are a free and independent kingdom."

Alton Lannister looked at him, wide eyed and in shock. "The King in the North." The Greatjon said, inciting the same from everybody else of Northern descent in the tent.

"Neither Joffrey nor any of his men other than Tommen shall set foot in our lands again. If he disregards this command, he shall suffer the same fate as my father, only I don't need a servant to do my beheading for me." Robb said threateningly.

The Lannister was still scared. "These are... Your Grace, these are..."

"These are my terms." Robb interrupted impatiently, standing up to scare the Lannister prisoner. "If the Queen Regent and her son meet them, I'll give them peace. If not, I will litter the south with Lannister dead."

"King Joffrey is a Baratheon, Your Grace." Alton said unconvincingly.

"Oh, is he?" Robb asked, raising his eyebrows. "You'll ride at daybreak, Ser Alton. That will be all for tonight." He announced. "Torrhen, stay for a moment."

Torrhen nodded, and waited for everyone to leave, Theon was the only one that stayed.

"Theon knows this, but I need to tell you personally, we aren't marching towards Kings Landing." Robb said, eyes trying to take in every detail of the map laid out in front of him.

"Then where are we going?" Torrhen asked, not liking where this was going.

"West, I aim to cripple Tywin Lannister while he's out of his own country." Robb said, moving a wolf head towards the Golden Tooth.

"And what about Sansa? What about Arya?" Torrhen asked raising his voice. "Have you forgotten about our sisters?"

"Of course not! But what can I do? Tywin Lannister has moved to Harrenhal and we can't siege that with 100 thousand men let alone 40. He's raising a new army in the west, I aim to crush that and then he'll be vulnerable."

"He'll move on Riverrun or the North if we leave the Riverlands…"

"That's why I'm giving the Greatjon command of the Riverlords." Robb interrupted. They'll take back their homes and then wait for Tywin to move."

Torrhen thought for a moment, taking in Robb's words as he stared at the map. "Let me stay with the Greatjon, let me learn from him and keep a Stark in both camps." He pleaded.

"Normally I would, but I have another task for you. Go and see mother and explain everything to her, I'll come and join you in a minute and tell you what I need from you." Robb ordered. Torrhen nodded and left Robb and Theon alone in the tent, silently cursing the decision to go even further away from his sisters.

* * *

Robb had arrived in the tent and announced his intentions for Theon to return to the Iron Islands to forge an alliance with Theon's father, Balon.

"You don't want Balon Greyjoy for an ally." Catelyn said, handing a goblet of wine to Robb.

"I need his ships. They say he has 200." Robb told her.

"We're building ships in White Harbour, or did you forget my betrothal?" Torrhen scoffed.

"Aye I know we're building ships, but I need a fleet now, not in 5 years. I need the Greyjoy's." Robb sighed.

"They say a million rats live in the sewers of King's Landing. Shall we rally them to fight for us?" Catelyn said raising her voice and getting herself some water.

"I understand you don't trust Lord Greyjoy." Robb said diplomatically.

"I don't trust Lord Greyjoy because he is not trustworthy." She shouted. "Your father had to go to war to end his rebellion!"

"Yes. And now I'm the one rebelling against the throne. Before me, it was father, if I fall it will be Torrhen. You married one rebel and mothered two others." Robb told her.

"I mothered more than just rebels, a fact you seem to have forgotten." Catelyn whispered coldly.

"If I trade the Kingslayer for two girls, my bannermen will string me up by my feet."

"What about that Lannister there today?" Torrhen said angrily. "He's not the Kingslayer, but he's a Lannister."

"Who knows how far removed from Tywin?" Robb raised his voice. "They'll never accept it."

"You want to leave Sansa in the Queen's hands? And Arya, I haven't heard a word about Arya. What are we fighting for if not for them?" Cat cried, emotion getting the better of her.

"It's more complicated than that! You know it is." Robb shouted. Nobody seemed to know what to say after that, Torrhen just sipped on his water, dangerously close to losing it at Robb's reluctance to help the girls. Catelyn broke the silence.

"It's time for me to go home. I haven't seen Bran or Rickon in months." Catelyn told him, Robb looked down briefly.

"You can't go to Winterfell." He told her.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked bemused

"I'll send Rodrik to watch over the boys, cause tomorrow, you'll ride south to the Stormlands with Torrhen." Robb said, looking between them. Torrhen almost choked on his water.

"You what?" He asked.

"Why in the name of all the Gods – "Cat said at the same time.

"Because I need you to negotiate with Renly Baratheon." Robb interrupted. Torrhen nodded at that, understanding the plan. "He's rallied an army of 100,000. You know him. You know his family."

"I haven't seen Renly Baratheon since he was a boy. You have a hundred other lords – "Cat said angrily.

"Which of these lords do I trust more than you?" Robb pleaded, standing up towards her. "If Renly sides with us, we'll outnumber them two to one. When they feel the jaws beginning to shut, they'll sue for peace. We'll get the girls back. Then we'll all go home for good."

"Why am I needed then?" Torrhen asked. "Mother knows him, I don't."

"Because when the alliance is agreed upon you will be my envoy with Renly. You know our plans, you know our numbers, you can help us coordinate." Robb told him.

"And if they decide I'm better as a hostage?"

"You'd let yourself be taken?" Robb smirked, bringing a laugh from Torrhen.

"Aye, fine I'll bloody go." Torrhen sighed. "Mother?" He asked, turning towards her.

"We will ride at first light." She sighed after a pause. Robb, relieved, kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into a tight embrace, before letting go and hugging Torrhen fiercely.

"We will all be together again soon, I promise." Robb told them.

Catelyn looked between her sons. "You've both done so well. Your father would be proud." She said softly, threatening to get Torrhen's emotions to betray him.

"Give Lord Renly my regards." Robb told her.

"King Renly." She told Robb. "There's a king in every corner now."

The next morning came quickly, and Torrhen sighed as their small party rode quickly away from the main Northern Army, hoping that this wasn't the last time he saw his brother.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the war has well and truly started (even though there was no fighting in this episode.) I know in the show Alton Lannister is a brunette but come on, a Lannister that isn't blonde?**

 **I also changed the location of the scenes. An official HBO source places Robb at Ashemark in this episode, but it seems far too close to Oxcross so I've had them just on the border of the Westerlands ready to invade.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. And I look forward to the next update!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kaizer-Kid: Being from Bedford I do like that comparison, hopefully I'm showing that they have a good relationship, even if the times are making it a bit strained currently they are Ned's children, so will understand the meaning of family.**


	12. The Night Lands

**_Thought I'd be nice and give_** **you all another update quickly!** **I believe yesterday was the first day that I got over 1000 views on a single day so thank you to everyone who read this!**

 **As ever I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

"From this time until the end of time, we are not part of your realm, but a free and independent Kingdom of the North." Cersei Lannister announced to the small council, reading the end peace terms Stark had sent her. "He has more spirit than his father, I'll give him that."

"You've perfected the art of tearing up papers. Give him his father's bones back, at least, as a gesture of good faith." Tyrion told her.

"He requests I hand his beastly brother my son and you tell me to give them a gesture of good faith?" Cersei asked angrily.

"He clearly sent it to rile you, and it's working." Tyrion explained. "At the very least sending Ned Stark's bones back will be a message to the people that we aren't monsters."

"Who cares what the people think? They mean nothing to me" Cersei raised her eyebrows.

"It's that sort of attitude that will lose us this war." Tyrion sighed. Cersei just ignored him as he had grown used to his sister doing.

"You'll give the Starks our reply, cousin?" Cersei asked Alton, who was stood in front of the small council table.

"I will, Your Grace." Alton replied.

"Did you see my brother when you were the Starks guest?" Cersei asked bitterly, not looking her distant cousin in the eye.

"I did. They have not broken his spirit, Your Grace." Alton tried to reassure her.

"If you speak with him, tell him he's not been forgotten." Cersei told him.

"I will, Your Grace."

"Safe travels, cousin." Tyrion said kindly, to which Alton bowed his head and was escorted back outside by two gold cloaks.

"The nerve of that savage." Cersei snarled once Alton had left the room. "Call my son Waters and plot to steal him up to that barren wasteland."

"You're letting him rile you again." Tyrion mocked, much to Cersei's displeasure. "Keep calm sister, we will win this war and you can have his head." Cersei calmed down at the thought.

"If that's everything?" She said, getting ready to leave. Grand Maester Pycelle brought a letter out of his robes to give to Tyrion.

"A raven flew in this morning from Castle Black." He said, sounding older than ever.

"Trouble with the wildlings?" Varys joked.

Not to be outdone, Baelish also responded with a joke. "That's why they're called wildlings."

"Somewhat less wild these days. It seems they've stopped killing each other and started following this King-Beyond-the-Wall." Varys told him.

"Another king?" Cersei scoffed. "How many is that now, Five? I've lost count."

"The Lord Commander asks that we send more men to man The Wall." Tyrion told them all, not taking his eyes from the note.

"Perhaps he's forgotten we're fighting a war. We have no men to spare." Cersei told him.

Ignoring her, Tyrion carried on reading. "Cold winds are rising, and the dead rise with them."

"The northerners are a superstitious people." Pycelle said, and everyone bar Tyrion got up ready to leave.

Not to be deterred, Tyrion kept pushing. "According to the Commander, one of these dead men attacked him in his chambers." This got the others to stop and turn back. "Mormont doesn't lie."

"How do you kill a dead man?" Varys asked.

"Apparently you burn him." Tyrion responded dryly.

"One trip to The Wall and you come back believing in grumpkins and snarks." Cersei mocked her brother, before walking towards the door with Varys.

"I don't know what I believe, but here's a fact for you. The Night's Watch is the only thing that separates us from what lies beyond the Wall." Tyrion warned them all, but Cersei was having none of it.

"I have every confidence the brave men of the Night's Watch will protect us all." Cersei joked, before leading the small council out of the room, leaving Tyrion sat at the table contemplating what was going on at the Wall.

* * *

"The Stoney Sept" Catelyn remarked, as Torrhen and herself looked up at a Sept on top of a hill, with a grey stone walled holdfast surrounding it. "I haven't been here since I was a girl, certainly not since I married your father."

"This is the site of Father's greatest victory isn't it, where he smashed the Targaryen army led by Jon Connington." Torrhen said, in awe that he was almost at a place his father had battled in.

"And they have never truly forgiven the Starks for causing so much bloodshed." Cat sighed. "We will camp here for the night."

They dismounted their horses and took a walk while the tents were being set up, Torrhen ordered one of the men to go into the market town and find out any gossip that he could, before he took Cat's arm and they began a walk down the Blackwater Rush with Balerion running ahead of them on the shore. Cat telling him stories of her childhood and all the places of the Riverlands she had visited such as Maidenpool, the ruins of Oldstones, Seagard and all sorts of other notable places around the Riverlands. She finally spoke about the Stoney Sept. "You know, in the middle of the Market Town they have a giant fountain, shaped like the trout on your Grandfather's banner." She told Torrhen, who was taking everything in with a sense of wonder.

"It sounds beautiful, I know the stories about father's victory there of course but seeing it is so different, is that the gate that he burst through?" Torrhen asked, pointing to one of the gates that entered the town.

"I'm not sure, your Father never spoke much about the war." Cat admitted.

"I wish we could go inside and see it." Torrhen sighed. Cat turned to him, cupping a cheek in her hand.

"You will one day my child, once the war is over and we are free" She promised him. "Come now, the tents must be up by now and I have a gift for you." She said, dragging him by the hand back to the tents. Once they were inside Catelyn's tent Torrhen took a seat as his mother rummaged through a chest, pulling out Stark armour that had been dyed black as the night, with a black Direwolf prominent on the chest. Handing it over she explained. "My uncle, Ser Brynden Tully took on the nickname of Blackfish after a disagreement with my father, he took it as a personal sigil and has been called that ever since. I know the reasoning behind it isn't the same, but with you having Balerion and the men quietly calling you Black Wolf…"

"They're calling me what?" Torrhen laughed.

"Black Wolf, because of your Direwolf." Cat smiled. "I thought it fitting that you live up to that name. Robb may be king, but my son you are much more than a younger brother." Lifting his face up to hers gently with a finger she sniffed as tears threatened to escape her eyes. "You're still so young, you shouldn't be here. But I know I can't persuade you home so I made you this."

Torrhen felt his eyes well up. "Mother this is wonderful, thank you so much" He said, embracing her. They stayed like that for a few moments, until she told him something.

"I'm worried about Arya; we've had no mention of her whatsoever." She said emotionally, Torrhen sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm sure she'll be fine; they wouldn't dare harm her." Torrhen reassured.

"But why not even mention her in a letter?"

"To scare us, they want us to feel afraid of them." Torrhen said darkly, before laughing slightly. "That's if she lets them do anything, I can imagine by now she's quite good with Needle."

"Needle?" Cat asked. Torrhen mentally swore at himself.

"A braavosi sword, I had it commissioned by Mikken for her." He said bashfully.

"Why in all the gods would you do that?!" She shouted.

"Because she isn't a proper Lady mother, no matter how hard you try to make her." Torrhen said. "This way she'll be more accepting of your lessons when we get her back, as long as she can still practice."

Catelyn wasn't convinced, but before the can say something a voice came from beyond the tent.

"Yes what is it?" Torrhen asked, letting his mother's anger go to the back of his mind. A guard came in to the tent.

"Apologies m'lord, but I heard news of King Renly in the town. Some folk say he's tourneying at Bitterbridge instead of at Storms End." The guard said.

"Bitterbridge? The Tyrells really have him under their thumb." Cat sighed. Torrhen nodded, before thanking and dismissing the guard.

"It's not too much of a change of direction, directly south of here. The only trouble would be crossing the Gold Road." Torrhen said, looking at a small map. "We leave at first light." He announced, walking out of the tent and into his own to get some rest before the long ride to Bitterbridge.

* * *

A few days after they left the Stoney Sept, the group came upon a large field that took a whole day to cross as they went via the edge. It was towards the end of that day that Torrhen realised where they were.

"This is the Field of Fire, isn't it?" He asked his mother, who just shook her head.

"I don't know, nobody truly knows." She responded.

"It makes sense, a field large enough to fit 70,000 men on and look towards the centre over there." He pointed towards an area that dipped, with seemingly dead grass covering a large area. "Big enough to fit 10,000 people on while in formation. If dragon fire can melt stone, why can't it mould the earth." Torrhen said excitedly.

"4 thousand men burned Torrhen" Catelyn corrected. "I do suppose that if the Targaryen's were anything, they were bold, to build a road so close to a battlefield they were victorious at." Catelyn pondered.

"But this is fantastic! I'm actually at the only place in Westeros where three dragons fought at the same time! Did you know that King Mern Gardener burned too? That's why the Tyrell's are in charge of the reach now! Although apparently some houses with blood ties to the Gardeners are unhappy at that." Torrhen exclaimed. "Is it close enough to the time to camp? I'd like to stay here for a bit longer."

"We really should be going on My Lord." Donnor, a guardsman told him. "The Gold is within sight, and it'd be safer to pass it now before Lannisters come up the road and spot us.

Torrhen looked towards his mother with sad eyes, but she just shook her head and rode off. Disappointed, he took the Field in as much as he could, before joining them heading southwards to the road.

As they reached the trees before the road, the guards hid their horses behind a group of trees with Catelyn, and went with Torrhen to scout the road. Bow ready, Torrhen crouched in the shrubbery, eyes peeled for any movement. Donnor walked out into the road.

"I think it's safe My Lord, why don't we get the horses and cro…" Donnor was cut off, as a crossbow bolt pierced his neck. Torrhen widened his eyes in shock, before seeing a group of 5 Lannister soldiers turn a corner of the road, the one leading with a fired crossbow in his hands. Narrowing his eyes in disgust he signalled the others to follow his lead.

"A Northman? Fucking thought it was one of those Brotherhood bastards didn't I." The Lannister man mocked, as Donnor choked on his own blood, spluttering to try and clear his throat to no avail.

"What's a Northman doing this far south? I thought they were camped outside the Tooth?" Another asked.

"Obviously scouting to see our defences on the road, stupid fuckers." The one in charge laughed.

Torrhen zoned out of their conversation, as the Lannisters made a mockery of Donnor's body, with one soldier having the gall to piss on him. At that sight Torrhen had had enough, signalling to the 3 remaining Northern soldiers to get ready to attack he aimed his arrow at the bastards cock, letting fly and cleaving the tiny object clean off. As he started screaming and the others looked around for the source Torrhen drew his sword and screamed "KING IN THE NORTH!" before charging at the one with the crossbow, and the others responded the same. Charging straight towards the man with the crossbow he smashed his sword down, breaking the object, before spinning round and half decapitating the man, his head rolling back as his neck was slashed open. Turning, jumping and thrusting his sword into another Lannister soldier straight through the neck, before wrenching it to one side, almost decapitating another and getting a spurt of blood straight at his face. As Torrhen looked around and saw that the others were dead as well, with just one more casualty from the Northern side. Blood flowed slowly down the road away from the scene of carnage.

"Grab Donnor and Edwin, we'll bury them in the field and ride as long as we can into the night, away from here." Torrhen ordered, spitting on the corpse of the crossbowman.

Walking back to his horse, his mother came out from hiding behind her own horse, dagger in hand and a snarling Balerion at her side. "What happened?" She demanded to know.

"Ambushed by Lannisters, luckily they only saw Donnor and we managed to ambush them back." Torrhen said darkly. "Donnor and Edwin are dead."

"Well thank the gods you are alright, but you have to get yourself cleaned up." Cat fretted about him, Torrhen just waved her off.

"We have to leave, with any luck the Lannisters will think it was this Brotherhood they're so scared of and not track us down, we'll have to ride to the other side of the field and cross the road there to keep them off our tracks." He told her.

"How many did you kill?" She asked worried.

"Two"

"You're still so young." She mumbled sadly.

"Old enough to kill men twice my age, come on mother we need to leave as soon as the men are buried." Torrhen urged. He stood guard as the two remaining Stark men buried quick graves and placed the bodies of Edwin and Donnor in them, before they mounted their horses and Torrhen led the group at a fast gallop away from the scene, towards King Renly and Bitterbridge.

* * *

 **I know I'm possibly taking a few liberties with locations to make it easy for the history side of things, but there is no genuine location for the Field of Fire other than the Gold Road runs near it, so I had it to the south of the field. I love any excuse to bring in the history of the show so there you go. Hopefully the action scenes where good and living up to the M rating, I realise it doesn't seem so mature so far other than a couple of scenes but it's that just in case.**

 **No Cat scenes in this episode (obviously as she was travelling) so I added in the response to the terms and a couple of other scenes, I thought Torrhen and Cat needed to bond a bit so added in a scene from the Stoney Sept, and I thought why not add Torrhen being a badass. I couldn't see them not coming into any trouble on the way considering they had to cross the main road used to get between Kings Landing and the Westerlands so there you go, again I hope it was ok!**

 **Thank you for the reviews and favourites, please keep reviewing as I love being able to respond to you all.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Narctia: Now I can't possibly spoil that can I! Let's just say that there will be a scene of Torrhen at the Red Wedding, whether I include that in this story or as a one shot I cannot possibly say.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I wouldn't necessarily call it good but I'm glad you enjoy it! I re-read the script site I use (Which has no more until later seasons now so content may be even slower) and re-watched the scene and there was no mention of Ice.**


	13. What is Dead May Never Die

**Aren't you lot lucky! I'm back in the swing of writing but this is probably going to be my last quick-fire update. We've arrived at Bitterbridge (Apparently the location in the show but it isn't judging by descriptions of the town) and we meet Renly Baratheon!**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed, even the one that wasn't very nice made me chuckle a bit. I value all reviews so please keep them coming.**

 **As always, I own nothing but a 14 year old Stark.**

* * *

Bitterbridge was unremarkable Torrhen thought, the flat land boring and the castle only impressive as it was a little taller than the surrounding buildings. That being said it was clearly a good strategic advantage with its location just off of the Rose Road and the ancient stone bridge they had just crossed to enter the town. Surrounding Bitterbridge however was a different story. Thousands of tents lined the fields beside Bitterbridge, all flying different banners of the Reach and the Stormlands that Torrhen hadn't spent too long memorising, but they all flew another banner, a golden stag on a dark green field.

"We're here" Catelyn remarked, looking distastefully at the banners as well.

"The Tyrells really have him under their thumb don't they." Torrhen said grimly, to which Cat just nodded. Turning to the two guards behind him Torrhen said. "Strike up our banner, let them know we are coming."

"Yes My Lord." Ronnel said, attaching Robb's banner to a pike and raising it high for all to see.

"Balerion, go and hunt where you can, if I need you I'll call for you." Torrhen told the black Direwolf, and Balerion bounded away from the group back up the way they had just come, while the party of four rode on towards the castle. As they arrived in the town they were stopped by three Stormlander guards.

"Halt! In the name of King Renly of the House Baratheon, the first of his name, I order you state your business here." One of them said.

"I am Lady Catelyn, of House Tully, wife of Eddard Stark and mother to Robb Stark, the King in the North and Trident, I along with my son, Prince Torrhen, request that we speak with your king on a matter of high importance." Catelyn said diplomatically, but her tone was one that Torrhen had heard her use to stop Arya and him play fighting on more than one occasion, very authoritative.

"Of course My Lady, if you'll dismount and follow me, my men here will see that your tents are pitched well and your horses fed and watered." The guard said again. Catelyn nodded her assent and dismounted along with the others. Torrhen walked over to Caron, the other Stark guard.

"Go with them, help them but don't let them get too nosey." He whispered, Caron nodding and took Torrhen and Cat's horses himself.

"Right this way My Lady." The Stormlander said, walking off towards the camp.

"Torrhen, be careful and keep your cool. These Reachman can be prouder even than Northerners and I don't want you losing your head over their words." Cat warned quietly, Torrhen nodded.

After a few minutes' walk through an alarming number of tents they came to see men cheering on two people fighting in a circle. "They're having a fucking tourney?" Torrhen whispered, earning a glare from his mother. Walking further into the mix he saw that fighting was the Knight of the Flowers and a great beast of a man. It was very equal in terms of skill he noticed, as the pair circled each other clashing axe and flail as they went. Arriving at the edge of the makeshift arena the Stormlander guard stopped, waiting for them to finish before introducing them to King Renly who sat the other side of the arena with his Queen, Margaery Tyrell.

They looked the perfect couple from those songs Sansa liked, Renly looking strong and handsome with a shaped beard, with Margaery being the most beautiful woman Torrhen thought he had ever seen. But it was one of the two girls behind Margaery that Torrhen couldn't take his eyes off of. Mira Forrester, sister of his betrothed Talia was there, talking to another girl that was clearly another handmaiden of Margaery's. Gaining eye contact Torrhen smiled cheekily, and Mira, eyes wide in recognition went to whisper towards Margaery, who looked over to them smiling, before returning focus to the melee.

"Loras! Highgarden!" Margaery shouted out, standing and clapping as her brother gained the upper hand. The beast though didn't yield, and turned Ser Loras masterfully, catching him on the back with his flail. Loras then somehow managed to disarm him, though not for long as the beast changed tactics and charged Ser Loras, tackling him down to the floor and pulling a knife on him. Torrhen clapped with the rest of them, this was some fighter if he could beat the renowned Knight of the Flowers.

"Yield! I yield." Loras panted. And the crowd grew silent, save for the claps of Renly Baratheon.

"Well fought, approach." He said to the man, who kneeled before Renly. "Rise, remove your helm." He ordered. As the man did that Torrhen gasped along with the majority of the crown, as the beast of a man turned out not to be a man at all, but a woman. "You are all your father promised and more, my lady. I've seen Ser Loras bested once or twice, but never quite in that fashion." Renly told her.

"Now, now, my love. My brother fought valiantly for you." Margaery argued lightly.

"That he did, my queen." He smiled at her, before turning to the crown and raising his voice so all could hear him. "But there can only be one champion. Brienne of Tarth, you may ask anything of me you desire. If it is within my power, it is yours."

Brienne kneeled again. "Your Grace, I ask the honour of a place in your Kingsguard." Brienne answered him, to the shock of the rest of the crowd. Torrhen just grinned, none of these Reachmen would be no match for Dacey Mormont, who was Robb's equivalent of the Kingsguard. "I will be one of your seven, pledge my life to yours, and keep you safe from all harm." Brienne continued.

"Done." Renly said after a pause, grinning widely. "Rise, Brienne of the Kingsguard."

An applause broke out, and after she rose the guard that brought the Stark party to the arena walked forward to announce them. "Your Grace, I have the honour to bring you Lady Catelyn and Lord Torrhen Stark, sent as envoys by Robb, Lord of Winterfell."

"Lord of Winterfell and King in the North." Catelyn interjected, bringing a smirk to Torrhen's face. "Also making my son a Prince, not a Lord."

"Lady Catelyn, Prince Torrhen, I'm pleased to see you." Renly told them. "May I present my wife, Margaery of House Tyrell."

"You are both very welcome here. I'm so sorry for your loss." Margaery said. Torrhen bowed his head mournfully, the reminder of his father still pained him greatly.

"You are most kind." Catelyn said sincerely.

"My lady, I swear to you I will see the Lannisters answer for your husband's murder.  
When I take King's Landing, I'll bring you Joffrey's head." Renly told them, inciting cheers from the crown around them.

"It will be enough to know that justice was done, my lord." Catelyn told him.

"Your Grace." Brienne attempted to correct her. "And you should kneel when you approach the King."

"With all respects My Lady" Torrhen said intentionally, bringing a scowl to Brienne's face. "My King is my brother."

"King Renly is the one true King…" Brienne started, before being interrupted by Renly.

"There's no need for that. Lady Stark and Prince Torrhen are honoured guests."

Suddenly a voice from behind them cried out. "Has your son marched against Tywin Lannister yet?" Turning round, Torrhen noticed it was the beaten Ser Loras.

Before he could say anything though, Cat responded. "I do not sit on my son's war councils, and if I did, I would not share his strategies with you."

Loras however wasn't deterred. "If Robb Stark wants a pact with us, he should come himself, not hide behind his mother's skirts." He mocked. Torrhen strode up to him then and looked the knight up and down, being half a foot smaller but in that moment a lot more threatening.

"My brother is busy, Ser Loras." Torrhen told him, not breaking eye contact. "He's off fighting our war, not playing around in the sand while he waits for others to kill for him."

Loras just gave back an angry stare, as Renly broke the tension by standing, drawing the attention of everyone, and walking down from the podium towards Catelyn and Torrhen, gesturing them to follow him. "We will begin our war soon enough My Lord, I can assure you of that." He said boldly.

Following Renly, Torrhen gave a quick glance back towards Mira, who looked shocked at the fact he'd just stood up to Loras, before focusing his sight on the path Renly was taking them down.

* * *

Renly was talking to a man with a horse, so Torrhen zoned out again and looked around. The possibilities after this alliance were endless, and Torrhen had already thought of a few strategies that could work when Robb had 140 thousand men to plan his battles with. Attacks on the Westerlands, Harrenhal and Kings Landing simultaneously to bring Joffrey and Tywin to their knees, the thought of it was spectacular. Torrhen was brought out of his thoughts by his mother talking to Renly about his men.

"It's a game to you, isn't it? I pity them." Cat told Renly.

"Why?" Renly asked her, confused.

"Because it won't last." She said sternly. "Because they are the knights of summer and winter is coming."

Renly looked at her, his arrogant smile not leaving his face. "Brienne" He called. "Escort Lady Catelyn to her tent, she's tired from her journey."

"At once, Your Grace. Shall I return after?" Brienne asked.

"That won't be necessary. I would pray awhile. Alone." Renly said walking away, Torrhen decided to follow him.

"If I could Your Grace" Torrhen said, a bit distastefully as the words came out of his mouth when it was clear he didn't mean them. "I'd like to have a word with Lady Mira, Queen Margaery's handmaiden. I am betrothed to her sister you see and we are old friends."

"Of course" Renly said jovially. "Follow me, Queen Margaery's tent is on the way to the sept." And he strode off again.

Torrhen caught up and walked alongside him, fingering the pommel of his sword as he went when Renly caught him off guard with a comment.

"I was delighted to meet you after I heard you were the one to throw the knife that incapacitated the Kingslayer, I remember seeing your Father after he was attacked, it is good to know that the Kingslayer will not get off lightly after what he has done." Renly said.

"How was Sansa?" Torrhen blurted out, ignoring the stabbing pain he thought of when that incident was brought up.

"Sansa? Oh your sister." Renly remembered. "She seemed fine when I last was at court but I can't say I ever spent much time with her other than at the Tourney, she seemed rather enamoured with Ser Loras." He trailed, Torrhen not noticing the slight displeasure in his voice.

"Ser Loras? When she left she was besotted over the bastard king." Torrhen spat his title out venomously.

"They'd had a disagreement over something or other I'm not too sure." Renly waved it off. "I did try to save your father you know, he could have supported my claim, had my help and he'd still be alive."

"My Father would have followed his honour; Stannis is your older brother." Torrhen told him. Renly looked slightly angered at that.

"The people would not follow Stannis even if Joffrey turned as mad as Aerys." He said. "If your father would have followed Stannis why are you here?"

"Robb is King in his own right, our claim for the North precedes the Targaryen claim and your own for the entirety of Westeros, we have no interest in the South, only that our people be free." Torrhen told him. "We can ally, and the kingdoms will be close as they were with my father and your brother, but the people of the North and the Riverlands refuse to bow down before a Southern King again, even if Robb wanted to swear you fealty, he can't."

"So he comes asking for an alliance but gives me nothing? How can I agree to that?" Renly said. "He can call himself king all he likes, as long as he swears the same oath to me as your father swore to Robert, we aren't enemies, we should not become enemies."

"We don't want enemies Your Grace, we want to go home and stay there, we want my sisters to be safe." Torrhen insisted. "But Starks rarely return from the South, we have no wish to be bound to it."

"So what do you propose for this alliance? Surely you realise I can't just ally with you without an agreement in place."

"I understand, but my mother is the one in which has the power to form the alliance, I'm here as an envoy to plan the future wars if you agree." Torrhen told him.

"Enlighten me with your thoughts." Renly smiled.

Torrhen thought for a minute. "Sansa could marry Ser Loras after a respectful period for her back at Winterfell for her to recover, binding our houses through marriage."

"Good idea, for regions that works, what about for kingdoms." Renly offered.

"A trade agreement, we make the best wooden equipment in the Realm with Ironwood, we can offer an agreement on Ironwood as well, a marriage and the best wood money can buy for all your future endeavours." Torrhen told him confidently. "Obviously you'd have to talk with my mother, but I'm sure that, in return for our independence, an agreement can be made."

Renly thought for a moment, looking unconvinced, before stopping and turning to Torrhen. "A promising start, I shall talk to your mother in the morning but I cannot see a reason why we can't ally, The Stormlands, Reach, North and Riverlands will be a formidable opponent." He said. "Here you are, my Queen's tent, your handmaiden should be inside, good day Torrhen, I hope to see more of you during your stay.

"I'm sure you will Your Grace." Torrhen bowed, watching as Renly walked off with his two guards and letting out a shaky breath. _'That isn't what I was here for, stupid Torrhen, stick to what you are good at'_. Turning to the tent and knocking upon the flap, he waited a while until the girl he didn't recognise opened the door. "Is Lady Margaery in? I wish to talk to her briefly."

"Send him in Sera!" Margaery's voice called out from in the room. Sera motioned him inside the spacious tent, and he couldn't see anybody else, searching the space until a voice came from behind the changing boards. "So Prince Torrhen, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, appearing from the sides in an extremely low cut, pale green dress, followed by Mira Forrester. Coughing slightly, Torrhen looked away from her almost protruding breasts.

"I… I was wondering if… I could borrow Mira for a little while Your Grace." He spluttered. "We are old friends and I was hoping to talk to her a bit."

"Oh of course." Margaery said, walking over to the mirror to adjust her chest. "Mira take the night off, and a flagon of wine. I shan't be in my tent anyway." She said, leaving the two handmaidens giggling slightly.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Mira said, getting a flagon from the desk before quickly taking Torrhen's arm and walking jovially out of the tent. "Come on you, I know a great spot we can go."

* * *

Mira dragged Torrhen over to a tiny cliff that over looked the river, it wasn't more than ten feet high, but the view of the camp and the surrounding fields was good even under moonlight. Mira went and sat on the edge, feet dangling over the water. Torrhen went and joined her.

"It's so good to see you again Tor, it's been so long!" She exclaimed. Torrhen smiled at her excitement.

"Aye I know; I was surprised when I went to Ironrath a few months ago and you weren't there. Look at you though, the South agrees with you." Torrhen said.

"Yes it does, Lady Margaery has been ever so kind to me, almost friendly. I'm very grateful." Mira told him, staring into the distance. "How are my family? I get letters every now and again but it's not the same."

"They are well, little Ryon is growing well and has made good friends with my little brother Rickon." Torrhen laughed.

"And what of Talia?" Mira smirked, causing Torrhen to blush.

"She was well the last I spoke to her."

"How did that betrothal come about?" Mira asked.

"You weren't at Ironrath and Talia and I grew closer, I guess your mother noticed and all of a sudden I was writing to my father about the benefits of a betrothal." Torrhen sighed.

"You don't sound too happy." Mira frowned.

"I am happy, I just…" Torrhen trailed off. "I care about your sister deeply; it's just seeing you again brought back everything from when we were ten years old the last time I saw you."

"You have a duty to my sister now, no matter the past." Mira told him, grasping his hand.

"I was so convinced I had moved past being in love with you." Torrhen laughed.

"And I you." Mira whispered, staring into his eyes.

"But now I'm betrothed to Talia, and you'll be betrothed to some Reacher Lord who doesn't appreciate you." Torrhen sighed.

"That's in the future, let's just think about the now." Mira whispered again, and she leaned in to him and kissed him.

Deepening the kiss, Torrhen felt as if all of the world had stopped, before realising what was happening and he broke it off. "You said you didn't want to feel the same, that it could never be." He whispered hurt.

"I was ten and didn't want my life planned before I was a woman, being in the South, being with Margaery, helped me realise what was important." Mira reassured him. "You're important Tor." And with that he kissed her, fiercely, and with a passion he had not felt sent he had gone into battle.

* * *

 **There we have it, re-united with his past crush and it seems that secrets have been kept! Torrhen liking Mira wasn't just one way in the end! I see this as parallels with Brandon, in the way that he was in love with Barbrey but had to marry Cat, who it seems like he thought of in a good way.**

 **Episode 4 holds my favourite line in the entire show, so I'm looking forward to writing that soon. I'll try and write Episode 4 quickly but I can't promise it'll be out before Wednesday.**

 **Before people ask Yes, Torrhen is 14 now. I think the only nameday they showed in the show was Joffrey's, so I'm just going to go with the 'Each season they're a year older' thing that the show seems to be doing.**

 **Reviews:**

 **jean d'arc: Thank you for saying that, I was worried it wouldn't be meaningful enough. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter with Renly.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: That's not quite where I was going haha! It is important but it wasn't mentioned, I guess that Robb feels it was a given to be handed back with Ned's bones. A betrothal wouldn't work between them as the Tyrell's want her as a queen, but hopefully you enjoyed their scene anyway!**

 **Eap22: Thank you for following and favouriting both me and my story, it means a lot. In answer to your review I'll bullet point my responses to try and make you see what I'm attempting. Remember that this is a thing for me to do for fun, I have no Beta, I have no want of one, this is just me going off of an idea I had one day at work.**

 **\- What has he actually done that's meaningful yet? The only thing is the situation with Ironrath and the fleet for the North, which isn't anywhere near ready yet.**

 **\- Robb and Torrhen telling Ned they don't like Joffrey wouldn't change his mind on the betrothal, Robert asked him and he could hardly refuse before any proof came about.**

 **-** **Torrhen telling Sansa would have done nothing as well, she was besotted and had dreamed of that life all her life, not even Torrhen could have persuaded her.**

 **-** **Jon hates Theon too, I don't recall him ever changing Robb's mind on the Greyjoy, so how could Torrhen when in the series Cat couldn't. (Yes Theon is a hostage, but Robb sees him as a brother)**

 **-** **He isn't likeable. Fair enough, he'll probably only become less likeable but that's your opinion, I'm sure others have differing ones. Comparing him to Robert is a bit extreme, as is saying that Brandon Stark was clever considering what he did when he heard Lyanna was taken.**

 **-** **What can he do? Like I've said, Robb is King and he isn't, he said he would follow Robb anywhere, that includes when he disagrees as he's a loyal brother. I can't remember where but I remember Ned being told that Brandon was trained to lead and he was trained to follow his elder brother, the same is the case with Robb and Torrhen.**

 **-** **You're right, no 'normal' kid accepts that, but this is a feudal society where the queen gets smacked for talking out of place, Torrhen has been groomed as a soldier lord of Moat Cailin, not to be an all knowing kid that can change his elder brothers mind with a few words.**

 **-** **He'd been travelling for a couple of days and was talking to the entire courtyard, he's not a booming drunk, he's trying to assert his authority in that situation.**

 **-** **I can assure you, while originally I was going to keep largely to canon until series 4 began, this will start to be 'my own' over the next 3 or 4 chapters as the story rockets off on a tangent.**

 **I thank you for your review and hope that it improves in your eyes.**


	14. Garden of Bones

**Okay I was wrong, I still had plenty of time left in the day so I started on this, and it just flowed smoothly! That'll teach me to put up a timeline to when I'll upload!**

 **As ever I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

Dawn broke, and Torrhen slowly woke up and began to take in his surroundings, he was still at the side of the river with Balerion staring over him panting. Sitting up and looking around he noticed that Mira was nowhere to be seen, and Torrhen felt a little sorrow at that, while still trying to remember the night before. As the memories came flooding back he realised his state of undress being in only his breeches, with his tunic, shoes and sword belt scattered around him. Mentally swearing he put his clothes back on and ran back to his tent to freshen up and put his leather armour on. As he ran through the entrance he noticed his mother sat on a chair, not looking pleased.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Torrhen asked nervously.

"I think the question should be why weren't you here, shouldn't it?" Catelyn asked him sternly. Torrhen felt his cheeks go red.

"I… I was training." Torrhen stuttered.

"Don't lie to me." Cat said, standing up to close the distance between them. "I know where you were and who you were with, honestly Torrhen you're betrothed to her sister!"

"We didn't… I mean we…" Torrhen mumbled.

"Whether you did or did not is irrelevant, sneaking off with your betrothed's sister is not a thing for you to be doing! Think of the shame it would bring to Talia!"

"Talia isn't here!" Torrhen found his courage again, and looked into his mother's eyes. "I don't know if I'll ever see her again, and everyone knows my feelings about Mira, if I dishonoured her I would marry her, it would still keep the pact with the Forresters."

"But you would lose all respect for breaking your word!" Catelyn shouted.

"Father didn't." Torrhen whispered, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Catelyn's face turned furious.

"What did you say?" She asked coldly.

"People still respected father, even after Jon." Torrhen mumbled, hoping to get out of this, he needed to shoot something.

"Do not speak to me of that boy, your father gained respect because he earned it." She spat. "I will see you for dinner." She ordered, before storming out of the tent. Torrhen slapped himself in the face and groaned. ' _That could have gone so much better'_ he told himself, before shaking it off and grabbing his armour and bow, shooting something would clear his mind.

He arrived at the Archery compound to find it empty, which was perfect for Torrhen, as he took 40 arrows from the instructor and went to work down one of the ranges. Arrow after arrow flew into the target, clearing his head before a cough came from behind him. Turning round he noticed Queen Margaery.

"Your Grace, I did not expect you." Torrhen said. Margaery chuckled.

"That is because I did not announce I was coming, walk with me." She told him, turning towards the exit. Torrhen pulled his bow over his shoulders and walked alongside her, letting her take his arm in an act of propriety.

"How can I be of service then Your Grace?" Torrhen asked.

"Please, call me by name in private and I shall do the same to you." Margaery said, and the conversation lulled before Torrhen asked the question that was burning in his head all day.

"How is Lady Mira? I fear I fell asleep last night before I could say goodbye." Torrhen asked.

"Mira is well, although I'm sure you had plenty of chances to say goodbye last night." Margaery laughed. "Do not worry, I won't tell anybody, I hear your mother is already quite mad."

"She… She doesn't understand." Torrhen told her. "She believes in Family and Duty above everything, and my duty is towards Lady Talia."

"Ah, the Tully words I see, yet how can we deny to ourselves what we feel." Margaery said.

"My problem exactly Your Grace." Torrhen said, ignoring the stare he got for using her formal title.

"In truth Mira was in a rather good mood this morning, I thank you for that. What with the war and everything she had begun to miss the North terribly, I was thinking of sending her back home.

"Don't do that." Torrhen burst out. "She loves it down South, with you, sending her to Ironrath would be cruel especially in such dangerous times."

"I won't, I value Mira greatly, but I have to admit that Mira isn't why I called upon you today, ah here we are." Margaery noted, they had come to King Renly's tent. Entering they saw that Catelyn was in the tent with Renly. "Torrhen Stark is here as you asked my love." Margaery said to Renly.

"Very good!" Renly grinned. "I shall see you tonight my Queen." Bowing slightly, Margaery departed with a small grin towards Torrhen, who gulped.

"Your Grace, Mother, I'm at somewhat of a loss as to why I am here." Torrhen admitted.

"Lady Catelyn here has convinced me to agree to your terms!" Renly said jovially, pouring three glasses of wine. "With some added parts of course, I couldn't let you have all of the fun!" He laughed.

"Wonderful news Your Grace!" Torrhen beamed as Renly handed out the wine. "A toast then, to our newfound friendship!"

"Hear hear!" Renly exclaimed, clashing the glasses together gently before taking a drink.

"Now that everything has been agreed and we can talk openly, Torrhen, a raven came for you last night." Catelyn said handing over a small piece of paper, evidently still annoyed but putting up with it for the sake of relations with Renly. "From Robb."

"For me?" Torrhen asked as he opened his brothers seal, reading the words he grinned. "Robb is well and they have taken Ashemark. Grey Wind found a path through the mountains of the Golden Tooth, they bypassed it completely and have snuck into the Westerlands, putting Tywin's new army at Oxcross to the sword." He told them all, causing Cat to shed a tear of happiness and Renly to cheer.

"That's fantastic news!" Renly exclaimed.

"It means that Tywin's forces are the only ones opposing us, even though they are camped up at Harrenhal, Robb means to plunder the West before moving on Casterly Rock." Torrhen explained.

"How can we help?" Renly asked, spreading a large map out on his desk. Torrhen walked over and studied it carefully.

"You have 100 thousand men, split that in three, take 50 thousand to take Kings Landing, send 40 thousand to siege Harrenhal, the Riverlords can join you to strengthen the siege and keep Tywin there, and send the rest to plunder the southern Westerlands." Torrhen told him, Renly nodding along at every word.

"I'll have to talk to my Lords about this, but it sounds a solid plan to put into action after I defeat Stannis."

"Stannis? Your brother?" Catelyn asked shocked.

"He plans to lay siege to my home to gain a foothold on the mainland, I cannot let that happen." Renly explained.

"If he could join us…" Torrhen trailed.

"Stannis will join us when Dorne freezes over." Renly laughed. "He claims himself king."

"Defeating him is a folly though, you are brothers, you should be fighting together like Robb and I." Torrhen told him, to which a nodding Catelyn clearly agreed.

"Stannis cannot be king and he won't accept any peace, if he would I'd be happy to let him join us. I ride to Storms End tomorrow with my horse, I'd be delighted if you both joined us, to show him that he cannot win." Renly told them.

"I will join you, but I will try to make you both see sense." Catelyn warned. "Good night." And with that she walked out of the tent.

"Baelish is here to see her." Renly muttered, clearly not happy.

"Baelish? The Master of Coin of the bastard's court?" Torrhen asked.

"An old friend of your mothers, and a traitor to your father." Renly admitted. "He was the one that betrayed him in the throne room I am told." Torrhen grew angry at this, and went to storm out to take this man's head before Renly put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go Your Grace." Torrhen warned.

"I can't let you do this; you can go to him but you leave your weapons here." Renly warned.

Sighing, Torrhen sat down dramatically in a chair and downed his glass of wine. "What a fucking mess, I can't even kill the bastard." He said mournfully, causing a roaring laugh from Renly.

"You Stark's baffle me, but you've been good friends to my family and I won't forget that." Renly said, pointing his glass towards Torrhen. "I hear you're to stay with us when this is over."

"Aye, Robb thought it wise to keep me here for communication, he would request that you send an important Lord to him as well for the same reasons.

"I'm sure we can find somebody." Renly grinned. "Now, let us spar outside your mother's tent, give Baelish something to piss himself over when he sees you with a sword."

Not understanding the reference, Torrhen just nodded, following Renly outside, who then explained the story of his Uncle Brandon and Baelish.

* * *

Renly was a decent swordsman, not brilliant like Ser Loras, but he could hold his own and Torrhen was enjoying the spar, and even though they were both concentrating, they couldn't help but laugh and attempt needlessly fancy moves. They had gained quite a crowd as well, with whispers about 'The Golden Stag and the Black Wolf' barely audible over the clash of dulled steel.

The spar came to an end as Renly feigned an attack to Torrhen's left, before somehow finding his blade at Torrhen's neck. Laughing, Torrhen dropped his sword and yielded, much to the pleasure of the crowd.

"Well fought!" Renly exclaimed, patting Torrhen roughly on the back.

"I shouldn't have expected anything else Your Grace, I mean didn't you train the famed Knight of the Flowers." Torrhen shouted back over the cheers, noticing a couple of silent sisters bring a chest into Catelyn's tent.

"I may have taught him a thing or two." Renly laughed. "I do hope we can do that again."

"You're a king, if you command it who am I to refuse." Torrhen bowed, slightly mockingly causing Renly to laugh even harder.

"Very good, very good. Now men! Time for rest, as some of us leave for Storms End in the morning!" Renly shouted, inciting even more cheers from his soldiers.

Laughing, Torrhen went into his tent to wash his face and clean himself up a bit before entering his mother's tent. Doing so, he then wrote a response to Robb for the Bitterbridge Maester to send to Ashemark, detailing their success and congratulations on his victory.

Walking out of his tent he saw Baelish coming out of his mothers. "Lord Baelish!" He cried, and noticed a flicker of fear in Baelish's eyes before he composed himself again.

"Lord Stark, an honour it is to finally meet you." Baelish said smirking. "You look so much like your uncle."

"I understand he left quite the…" Torrhen trailed. "Impression on you."

"Quite so." Baelish said. Walking closer to the man that betrayed his father Torrhen lost all niceties.

"I also understand that you were the one that betrayed my father, I just wanted to let you know that one day I will kill you, and I'll take a great amount of pleasure out of that." Torrhen growled quietly, so only Baelish could hear.

Not visibly fazed, Baelish responded in the same fashion. "You do that and your precious sisters won't come out as pretty as they are now, if you could call the younger one pretty that is."

Torrhen fought the urge to smack Baelish round the face, but swallowed his anger and smirked back. "That's if they're still there by the time you die." And with that he walked into his mother's tent, only to see her crouched over that box, crying. All anger left Torrhen at that point as he rushed over to her and took her in his arms, letting her sob into his shoulder. Opening the box, he was horrified to see that the remains of his father had been crammed into this box unceremoniously.

"They've disrespected us for the last time." Torrhen mumbled to himself, letting his mother cry into him as he fought to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry about earlier Mother, I didn't mean it." Torrhen sniffed and Cat just held him tighter, letting him know that she forgave him as she sobbed.

* * *

The ride to Storms End was uneventful, and it was at the top of a cliff overlooking the Narrow Sea that the parley between Renly and Stannis Baratheon was held. Catelyn and Torrhen were either side of Renly, with Loras and Brienne behind them. Stannis had brought with him a seemingly balding knight and a woman with red hair, dressed all in red.

"Lady Stark, I had not thought to find you in the Stormlands." Stannis said to Catelyn, Torrhen was grateful he didn't seem to know who he was.

"I had not thought to be here, Lord Stannis." She replied to him.

"Can that truly be you?" Renly asked him in disbelief.

"Who else might it be?" Stannis asked dryly.

"When I saw your standard, I couldn't be sure. Whose banner is that?" Renly asked.

"My own."

"I suppose if we used the same one, the battle would be terribly confusing." Renly joked, causing Torrhen to laugh silently. "Why is your stag on fire?"

The Red Woman piped up then. "The king has taken for his sigil the fiery heart of the Lord of Light."

"Ah, you must be this fire priestess we hear so much about. Mmm, brother, now I understand why you found religion in your old age." Renly grinned.

"Watch yourself, Renly." Stannis warned.

"No, no, I'm relieved. I never really believed you were a fanatic. Charmless, rigid, a bore, yes, but not a godly man." Renly told him

"You should kneel before your brother. He's the Lord's chosen, born amidst salt and smoke." The Red Woman added again, Torrhen just mentally groaned. _'A fanatic of a false god, wonderful'_.

"Born amidst salt and smoke? - Is he a ham?" Renly said, and Torrhen snorted in laughter.

And who might you be, sitting by this pretender's side." Stannis asked him.

"Prince Torrhen Stark, My Lord." Torrhen replied confidently.

"Listen to yourselves. If you were sons of mine, I would knock your heads together and lock you in a bedchamber until you remembered that you were brothers." Catelyn urged, shooting Torrhen a warning look.

"It is strange to find you beside my brother, Lady Stark. Your husband was a supporter of my claim. Lord Eddard's integrity cost him his head. And you sit beside this pretender and chastise me." Stannis said to Catelyn.

"As you say My Lord, my father lost his head because he supported you, why should my brother do the same when Renly has twenty times the men." Torrhen asked him. "Join with us, fight the Lannisters with us."

"We share a common enemy, there is no need for bloodshed between brothers!" Cat pleaded.

"The Iron Throne is mine by right. All those that deny that are my foes." Stannis shot them down, looking plainly at Renly.

"The whole realm denies it, from Dorne to the Wall. Old men deny it with their death rattle and unborn children deny it in their mother's wombs." Renly told him, before turning serious for once. "No one wants you for their king. You never wanted any friends, brother. But a man without friends is a man without power."

"For the sake of the mother who bore us, I will give you this one night to reconsider. Strike your banners, come to me before dawn, and I will grant you your old seat in the Council. I'll even name you my heir until a son is born to me. Otherwise I shall destroy you." Stannis warned.

"Look across those fields, brother. Can you see all those banners?" Renly said, gesturing to the distance where he had made camp.

"You think a few bolts of cloth will make you king?" Stannis asked him.

"No. The men holding those bolts of cloth will make me king." Renly answered.

"We shall see, Renly. Come the dawn, we shall see." Stannis said, spurring his horse on and riding away, followed by most of his party, but the Red Woman stayed a little longer.

"Look to your sins, Lord Renly. The night is dark and full of terrors." She warned, before riding off to join Stannis.

"Would you believe I loved him once?" Renly said to Torrhen.

"You're right, he'd be a terrible king." Torrhen responded. "That Red Woman gives me chills though, something isn't quite right about her."

"A harmless fanatic!" Renly exclaimed. "Come, let us get back to the camp, we have a battle to prepare for!" And they rode back to the camp, which was bustling with activity as men prepared their swords and armour, ready for the next day's events.

* * *

Torrhen was sat in his tent sharpening his sword again when in came his mother, who poured herself some water and sat down.

"You know, Ned's most peaceful times were when he was sat on his rock in the Godswood and he was cleaning Ice in the pool by the Heart Tree." Catelyn reminisced.

"Really?" Torrhen asked, looking up briefly.

"Yes, I never understood why really, cleaning the blood of a man you know you've killed."

"He never enjoyed that part of it, he always seemed sorry when he was executing deserters." Torrhen told her.

"I know that, I can just see now with you that there are some things about swords and killing that I will never understand fully." She sighed. "Be careful tomorrow, if things go badly you get out of there and you go to Riverrun as fast as you can."

"We have the numbers Stannis could only dream of." Torrhen laughed.

"Just promise me you will save yourself." Cat begged.

"Mother, I'm no craven." Torrhen told her. She sighed again.

"I know that, but you are my son. You must survive. I'm not receiving another box" She said.

Torrhen looked at her at that, and noticed the emotions of the meeting with Baelish were clearly still in her mind. "I promise." He told her, and she nodded in relief.

"I'm meeting with Renly tonight, so you'll have to eat by yourself I'm afraid." She said standing, making her way over to him to kiss him on the forehead. "Where is your wolf?" She asked questioningly.

"I told him to stay with Mira for now, if anything happens to me he knows to run though." Torrhen told her.

"Torrhen he's a wolf." Catelyn shook her head.

"No he isn't, I can't explain it but he just knows me, he understands me." He argued. Cat wasn't convinced though, and Torrhen just wished her goodnight and watched her leave the tent before carrying on preparing for the next day.

* * *

 **And let the battle lines be drawn. I'm just getting through these episodes and enjoying myself doing them, so here's ANOTHER update.**

 **I hope you don't mind the excessive updates, but I really want to catch up to the show before series 7 starts so when I can I'll be writing as many episodes as I can!**

 **Reviews:**

 **(I realise Chapter 13 hasn't even been up for a full day yet but I have a few I'd like to reply too, any others for the last few chapters are of course welcome and I'll reply to them at a later date)**

 **Wolf King 0811: Luckily Torrhen isn't marrying Mira unlike Robb, and even so it'd still be a Forrester so the only person majorly affected would be Talia, it wouldn't be right or very noble of him but it isn't marrying the enemy or a random foreigner you share puppy dog eyes with.**

 **Lilo23: Dany hates the Starks, if they ever meet it would take a lot for her to even consider being friendly with Torrhen!**

 **RHatch89: Thanks again!**

 **Brandon of House Stark: As much as I'd love Torrhen with Margaery it's quite impossible, feel free to share your thoughts of what could happen, as with other reviewers it's always great to see the ideas my story is bringing out in people! We can't always have major plot points in episodes, but I feel the next one will be very interesting (hint hint).**


	15. The Ghost of Harrenhal

**I can't believe I've updated 3 times in one day, but today has just been great for my writing. At this rate bearing in mind I have university lectures during the week I could still be done with Season 2 by the end of the week!**

 **Torrhen is mine, as is the awful writing. The rest belongs to the usual parties no matter how hard I try to get them to sign it all over.**

* * *

Torrhen awoke to the sounds of horses running and men shouting, quickly gathering his armour and unsheathing his sword he rushed out of the tent to find Renly's army in disarray. Men were running about everywhere, screaming all sorts of coherent things that Torrhen just couldn't make anything out.

He ran towards his mother's tent, and started to worry when he saw the guard that hadn't taken his fathers bones with him to Winterfell dead on the floor, with another couple of men inside going through her things. Angry, he unsheathed his sword, stabbing them both fatally. Heading out of the tent and seeing it was still chaotic, he sprinted towards Renly's tent. As he approached he spotted Ser Loras bringing two horses about.

"SER LORAS!" Torrhen shouted, gaining the knights attention. "What's going on?!"

Loras turned to him, his eyes clearly tear stained and he had an angry look upon his face. "You have some nerve." He spat at Torrhen venomously.

"I don't understand!" Torrhen said exasperatedly, waving his arms in the air at the havoc happening around them.

"Renly's dead!" Loras cried, unsheathing his sword and advancing slowly upon Torrhen. "You came with the alliance, you made him confident. You killed him!"

"Have you lost your mind!" Torrhen screamed, unsheathing his own sword ready to defend himself. "I was his FRIEND! Why would I kill him!"

"He wouldn't have died if you had not been here, if you could win the war without him!" Loras cried emotionally. "I'll kill you!"

Torrhen said a quick prayer to the Old Gods to give him strength and met Loras' first strike with his sword, and his second, and his sword. Frantically defending himself from the emotional knight's onslaught. Loras was out for blood and it took all of his skill to keep himself from being killed.

Trying to remain calm, Torrhen looked for any openings to launch an attack of his own, but Loras wasn't one of the best swordsmen in the realm for no reason, and his attacks kept coming with a ferocity that Torrhen had never seen before. The Reachman just kept raining attacks down and it was getting difficult to block them all. Roaring with rage Torrhen threw all of his might into an attack, finally putting Loras on the defensive until a deft parry left Torrhen's left side wide open, and Loras thrust his sword towards the exposed area.

Torrhen barely managed to move out of the way in time, and couldn't stop it as he felt a sharp pain just below his left hand side ribs. Dropping his sword, he grasped Loras' sword hand with both of his own and wrenched the offending object out of his body, passing out at the sight of around two inches of blood on the tip of his opponent's sword, and the sound of a woman crying his name.

* * *

The outside of Harrenhal was a disgusting place with Lannisters everywhere. Even so, Arya would still wish she was out with Gendry rather than stuck inside with the man trying to kill her brothers. The only good thing about being Tywin Lannisters cupbearer was the snippets of information she could gather from his council meetings, such as the one they were having today that had been going on for quite some time.

"The Starks have overextended their lines. Now that summer's over, they'll have a hard time keeping their men and horses fed." Reginald Lannister announced, sitting down at the war council table.

"The Starks understand winter better than we ever will. The cold won't beat them." Tywin said as if he was talking to a 5-year-old.

"Our spies report growing discontent among the Northern lords. They want to return home and gather the harvest before the crops turn." Armory Lorch told them.

"And I'm sure if those same spies snuck into our own encampments, they would report growing discontent amongst the Southern lords. This is war, no one's content." Tywin told them. "We've underestimated the Stark boy for too long. He has a good mind for warfare, his men worship him. And as long as he keeps winning battles, they'll keep believing he is King in the North. You've been waiting for him to fail. He is not going to fail, not without our help. So how do we stop him?" He said, testing his commanders.

"We've worked through the night, my lord. Perhaps we'd profit from some sleep." Reginald said rudely.

"Yes, I think you would, Reginald." Tywin raised his voice angrily. "And because you're my cousin, I might even let you wake from that sleep. Go, I'm sure your wife must miss you."

"My wife's in Lannisport."

"Well, then you'd better start riding." Tywin said coldly. "Go, before I change my mind and send her your head. If your name wasn't Lannister, you'd be scrubbing out pots in the cook's tent. Go!" He shouted after the retreating Lannister. Arya went to fill Tywin's glass up again. "Not wine, water." He told her. "We'll be here for some time."

Arya nodded, and went to change flagons. As she retreated Tywin called her again. "Girl. Where are you from?" He asked.

"Maidenpool, my lord." She replied.

"And who are the Lords of Maidenpool? Remind me."

"House Mooton, my lord."

"And what is their sigil?" Tywin asked, and Arya looked nervously back at him, not remembering from her lessons. "A red salmon." He finally told her. "I think a Maidenpool girl would remember that. You're a Northerner, aren't you?" Arya just nodded. "Good. One more time, where are you from?"

"Barrowton, my lord. House Dustin. Two crossed long axes beneath a black crown." She told him confidently.

"And what do they say of Robb Stark in the North?" Tywin asked her.

"They call him the Young Wolf." Arya said, slight defiance creeping into her voice.

And?"

"They say he rides into battle on the back of a giant direwolf. They say he can turn into a wolf himself when he wants. They say he can't be killed."

"And do you believe them?" Tywin asked her.

"No, my lord. Anyone can be killed." Arya replied, staring directly at Tywin, murder in her eyes. Even inciting Tywin to stare back for a moment. Before he ordered her to fetch the water again.

* * *

"It looked like Stannis." Brienne told Catelyn, as she was seeing to her horse. They had ridden away from Storms End non-stop for as long as the horses could manage each day, and they had made good time.

"To me it just looked like..." Cat trailed, seeming to be in shock from the whole ordeal. "A shadow in the shape of a man."

"In the shape of Stannis." Brienne argued. Catelyn didn't want to carry on, so she walked to her own horse.

"We should reach my son's camp tomorrow." Catelyn told Brienne.

"Will you stay there long, my lady?" Brienne asked.

"Only long enough to tell Robb what I have seen." Catelyn replied. "After that, I will leave for Winterfell, my two youngest need me. I've been away from them for far too long."

"I never knew my mother." Brienne admitted.

Catelyn's heart dropped as painful memories came flooding back. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "My own mother died on the birthing bed when I was very young."

"It's a bloody business." Brienne said, walking over to the fire with her companion, but letting Cat sit on the stone.

"What comes after is even harder." Catelyn told her.

"Once you're safely back amongst your own people, will you give me leave to go, my lady?" Brienne asked defiantly.

"You mean to kill Stannis." Catelyn said, rhetorically asking Brienne in a tone that made it clear she thought it was a stupid idea.

"I swore a vow." Brienne told her.  
"But Stannis has a great army around him. His own guards are sworn to keep him safe." Catelyn said, trying to persuade Brienne otherwise.

"I'm as good as any of them." Brienne told her proudly. "I should never have fled."

"Renly's death was no fault of yours." Catelyn reassured her fiercely. "You served him bravely."

"I only held him that once, as he was dying." Brienne said bitterly. Catelyn stood up and strode towards the giant woman.

"He's gone, Brienne. You serve nothing and no one by following him into the earth." Cat said, before trying a new tactic that wasn't trying to absolve her of all guilt she may feel. "Renly's enemies are Robb's enemies as well." She said suggestively.

"I do not know your son, my lady." Brienne told Cat, who had sat back down. "But I could serve you, if you would have me." She said louder, gaining Cat's attention back. "You have courage. Not battle courage, perhaps, but, I don't know, a woman's kind of courage. And I think that when the time comes, you will not hold me back. Promise me that you will not hold me back from Stannis."

After a moments silence and a defiant look from Brienne, Catelyn accepted. "When the time comes, I will not hold you back."

Drawing her sword and kneeling, placing the weapon on the ground in front of Catelyn Brienne swore her vow. "Then I am yours, my lady. I will shield your back and give my life for yours, if it comes to that. I swear it by the Old Gods and the new."

Taking Brienne's hand softly, Cat said her part of the vow. "I vow that you shall always have a place in my home and at my table and that I shall ask no service of you that might bring you dishonour. I swear it by the Old Gods and the new."

* * *

Torrhen woke up slowly, and immediately felt pain in his side flare up. Reaching with his hand to where it hurt he felt the familiar feel of bandages wrapped tightly around his wound. Groaning as he tried to get up, he was brought back to earth with a shove, and noticed Mira looking above him with an expression that was half worried, half amused.

"I've patched you up best I could, but I'm not a Maester so please, try not to move." She pleaded. Nodding his head, he looked around as best he could, and saw that he was on a wagon. "We're going to Highgarden." Mira explained, as she offered him some water.

"What the fuck happened?" Torrhen groaned, still confused at how he had ended up here.

"King Renly was murdered, some of the men say it was by Brienne, some say an assassin from Stannis and some…" Mira started to say before she trailed off.

"Mira…" Torrhen growled.

"Some say it was your mother." Mira said reluctantly, refusing to look him in the eye. Torrhen huffed.

"My mother wouldn't do that, no it was Stannis, Loras said Stannis."

"Be careful with him Torrhen, Ser Loras only spared you because Lady Margaery begged him. He wants your blood." Mira warned him, taking his hand and caressing it gently.

"I didn't do anything!" Torrhen protested.

"I know that! But he blames you for getting Renly to agree an alliance." Mira said. Torrhen just laughed.

"Then he's a fucking idiot."

"Shhh!" Mira whispered. "You can't say things like that now, we're going to the Tyrell castle, do you want them to kill you?"

"They kill me and Robb will make them suffer." Torrhen said stubbornly.

"Lady Margaery has protected you for me so far, but if you act like a fool even she won't be able to save you." Mira snapped.

"I'm sorry Mira, I appreciate what you've done for me I really do." Torrhen said. A moment passed before Torrhen remembered what she had told him about his mother.

My mother? Is she ok?" Torrhen asked.

Mira nodded. "Nobody could find her and Brienne, though two of the Kingsguard were killed in Renly's tent."

Torrhen let out a sigh of relief. He took another sip of water that Mira had offered him, and had started to relax a bit more. "My family, you need to send word that I'm alive." He gasped, pain still shooting up his side.

"I snuck away just before we left and sent a raven to Raventree Hall, the Blackwood's will see that Robb knows what happened." Mira reassured him.

Torrhen wasn't so easily pleased though. "That will cause trouble, Robb will be furious." He sighed.

"Let him, we will crush him if he tries to rescue you." A voice came from the side of the wagon, and Torrhen automatically knew it was from the man who had left him in this state.

"Why Loras? I didn't kill him. Just let me go and we can go and bring justice to the man we both know who did." Torrhen pleaded.

"I don't need help from you savages." Loras spat, and Torrhen heard hooves fade towards the distance. Turning to Mira he asked the last question he needed an answer too.

"What about Balerion?"

"Tracking behind us, he'll be fine." Mira said, reassuring him by rubbing her thumb along his hand. "I will help you I promise, Lord Mace is a reasonable man, he's just obsessed about having Margaery as Queen."

"Do you think he'd join with the Lannisters if they cast my sister aside?" Torrhen whispered, to which Talia just nodded. "Fuck, that can't happen."

"I know, but what can we do? I'm just a handmaiden and you're a prisoner." Mira said worriedly.

"Convince them that we are the better choice somehow." Torrhen started to laugh, before a flare of pain stopped him.

"Shhh." Mira soothed. "Go back to sleep Tor, I'll still be here when you wake up." Torrhen nodded, and made himself a bit more comfortable leaning against Mira, falling asleep to the sound of wheels rolling.

* * *

 _The scent was easy to follow, horses and men and dogs and wood, all he had to do was keep a safe distance during the light, and he could sneak up in the dark to regain the smells. It was dark now, and he walked slowly towards the light that caused the heat, to where he could sense his human friend and his mate. Stopping and surveying, he decided to lie down there and just keep watch. He could see the one that hurt his human, but didn't charge at him. There were stone walls in the distance, and he knew he had to find a place to hunt and sleep for as long as it took for his human to come and find him. Giving one look back, he snorted displeasure then ran back in to the trees to find some food._

* * *

Torrhen woke up and immediately thought he was back at Winterfell in the Godswood, before he noticed that instead of the one Weirwood tree, there were three. Leaning up against one of them he sighed, and made a lengthy prayer for the safety of his family. Once he had finished he opened his eyes to see Margaery Tyrell in front of him.

"Not many people come in here now, only Mira." She told him, looking up at the pale white trees.

"The Godswood is a sacred place, you southerners have no respect for them." Torrhen growled. "Why am I here and not in a cell?"

"Why would we put you in a cell? You are injured and we aren't at war with you yet, no matter how hard Petyr Baelish tries." Margaery explained, standing over Torrhen.

"Baelish." Torrhen spat distastefully. "The man will die by my hands, if it's the last thing I do."

"He's ridden back to Kings Landing now, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait." Margaery chuckled, before returning to serious. "My father wants me to be the Queen, and I have to admit for a long time I wanted to be as well."

"You wanted to be? What changed?" Torrhen asked.

"I still want to be a Queen, but I want to be able to make a difference." Margaery said, running her hands softly across a Weirwood branch. "Renly would have been a good king, he would have brought about change to Westeros and I could help with that. Stannis meanwhile would only listen to that Red Woman he keeps from what Loras told me."

"I don't follow My Lady."

"Mira has been telling me about your brother." Margaery told him bluntly, and Torrhen saw where the conversation was going.

"I see, you want to marry Robb and become a Queen still, but still fight against Stannis and the Lannisters." Torrhen laughed. "I hate to break it to you My Lady but Robb is betrothed already."

"As are you but you still fucked my handmaiden." Margaery said coldly. "I'm sure Talia would appreciate being told that fact."

"Are you threatening me in my own place of worship?" Torrhen snarled.

"I'm merely making sure you do the right thing now, I'm going to give you some paper and a quill, and you are to write to your brother, telling him you are well, and my proposal. Get him to agree and you can go free." She said.

"And if I fail?" Torrhen asked.

"I will be a Queen, Lord Torrhen, I have no qualms about marrying Joffrey if my father decrees it." Margaery said, starting to leave before turning back and adding. "What will they do to your sister if they don't need her as Queen?" She asked, leaving a seething Torrhen on the ground, still unable to chase after her due to his wound.

* * *

 **Halfway through Season 2 now and I've hit over 50,000 words! Quite chuffed with that, and especially today's writing.**

 **I have no idea how believable I made Margaery there, but I figured she'd do anything to be Queen, she has just had more positive impressions from Northerners from people like Torrhen than she did in actual canon.**

 **Also decided to put in that Arya scene, because I think it's an amazing scene and I thought it'd be nice to check in on Arya.**

 **The description of Highgarden's Godswood came from A wiki of Ice and Fire.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming good or bad!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I'm sorry but he had to die! Stannis wouldn't have changed his mind and I only made Renly more confident in himself with introducing Torrhen, which would have annoyed Stannis even more. I've set up a storyline in this episode though that I hope will keep people more interested as it diverges from canon.**

 **Lightningscar: Thank you for the lengthy review. I can't claim to be any good at English writing and admittedly most of the mistakes are down to autocorrect, but I'll try to improve on the grammar and stuff, but I guess as long as you still understand what's going on then that's the main thing and I can't take much higher praise than the main issue being grammar! Thank you for the positives too. I will talk about the Ned dream thing. Rickon dreamed of it too, so I took it as all the Starks who didn't see it dreamt it, but Torrhen and Robb being older didn't believe it. I can assure you that there will only be one more 'green dream' and that he definitely won't be as powerful a warg as Bran.**

 **C.E.W: Originally I planned to do what you said, but I felt the story needed to go a different direction for a future plan I have, hence he got captured. To answer your question, I will quote GRRM in 2000 (I think) when he was asked if all Starks can warg.** "I don't know if I want to get into genetics - this is fantasy, not scifi" He replied. "I don't think this is necessarily a 'Stark' ability, though all the children have it to one extent or another. They also realize it to one extent or another. Arya doesn't realize she has it, she keeps thinking she has these weird dreams, and of course Bran is much further along"


	16. The Old Gods and The New

**Another update! Not as long as they have been recently but I believe we start moving towards the end of series 2 in some style!**

 **I don't own anything but Torrhen.**

* * *

Torrhen felt like he had recovered. His side still ached a bit but the Highgarden Maester had said he had made good progress after the last couple of weeks, and he could now shoot a bow again, and he was currently training with a new sword, a present from Mira after his old one was lost at Storms End. A fine blade with a black wolf engraved on the pommel.

It was almost time for him to be presented in front of the four Tyrells that would decide his fate. Margaery had spoken to him a few more times, reiterating her desire to be a Queen and Loras still wanted blood for Renly above all else, although he had apologised to Torrhen for attacking him. He had written Robb, detailing the potential for an alliance with House Tyrell to dwarf that of House Frey as long as Robb married Margaery, and Torrhen had just received the reply the day before, stating that he would accept as long as the Tyrell's do their part of mending relations towards House Frey, as well as offering something that was sure to catch the eye of Mace Tyrell.

After a final few blows to the dummy, Torrhen sheathed his sword back in its scabbard, and walked to the Great Hall of Highgarden. A massive room filled with decorative roses and flowers on all the walls and the floor. Walking the distance to the top table, he saw Mace Tyrell in the Lord's chair, with Loras to his right, Lady Olenna, the Queen of Thorns to his left, and Margaery Tyrell to her left.

"Lord Stark, I humbly thank you for joining us today." Mace said.

"Lord Tyrell, it is my honour." Torrhen bowed.

"I hope you have enjoyed your stay at Highgarden..." Mace began to drone on, but Lady Olenna was having none of it.

"Shut up Mace, the boy knows why we are all here let us get on with it." She said sharply, turning to Torrhen she stared at him inquisitively. "Why should we join your brother when you have nothing to offer us?" She asked.

Torrhen knew to be direct with Lady Olenna "We can offer you the two things you want most, My Lady. Power, and your granddaughter a crown." He said, nodding at Margaery.

"A crown to rule over savages, you can't offer her the Iron Throne." Loras said in his usual arrogant way.

"If King Robb were interested in the Iron Throne he would take it." Torrhen told them. "But, and forgive my bluntness, for too long the Starks have been fucked by those sitting on that bastard chair, and the entire North is sick of it. We ruled for 8000 years before Aegon the Conqueror and his dragons."

"What are you suggesting then?" Mace asked. "You make Margaery Queen in the North and what?"

"We make you King of the Reach." Torrhen said, causing silence up at the table as they all tried to process this.

"You'd give him a crown just like that?" Margaery asked.

"We are fighting a war of Independence. The North and the Riverlands will be one country, but with Tywin Lannister holding Harrenhal and its vassals the Reach shares no borders with our nation, either we wait to take back Harrenhal which could take months, or even years, or you claim independence for yourselves." Torrhen told them, noticing Mace's eyes widen in greed.

"You're a bold boy." Olenna laughed. "There hasn't been a King of the Reach in 300 years and we don't have the defences you do up in your cold wasteland."

Torrhen swallowed the insult and placed a map on the table in front of them. "We have around 40,000 men in the field and can possibly call another 15,000 from the north; you have around 80,000 when you call everybody. 120,000 men right now and three of the kingdoms is enough to completely cripple the Lannisters."

"What about the Kinslayer Stannis?" Loras spat. "I want him dead."

"Stannis needs to take Kings Landing first and he has only the Stormlands. It is wise to assume that he will fail." Torrhen explained.

"I want his head." Loras spat, and Torrhen nodded.

"You will have it My Lord, once we beat the Lannisters I give you my word that we will kill Stannis."

Loras looked at him inquisitively, before leaning back in his chair. "Well I'm in then."

Olenna wasn't so convinced. "Your brother is still betrothed is he not? How will Margaery be a Queen if he is married to somebody else."

Torrhen laughed. "My Lady the Freys gain us 4000 men, you give us twenty times that number. I made it clear to my brother of Margaery's beauty and he agrees with me wholeheartedly that this is the correct course to win the war."

"It certainly seems too good to be true, give me that letter." Olenna said, snatching the note from Robb with considerable speed for a woman of her age. "Ah! I see you failed to mention he wants us to marry Tyrell's off to the Frey's!"

"My Lady I was about to broach the subject when you looked favourably upon an alliance with us, Robb only ask that they hold the name Tyrell, I know you have many distant cousins and the like, three or four of those for Lord Walder's brood would help appease him, even more so if my uncle Edmure Tully marries a Frey."

"You certainly have thought about this a lot." Mace applauded, wagged his finger at Torrhen. I can't see why I wouldn't accept all of this. What say you Margaery?"

"I will do my duty to our House Father." She responded obediently.

"Very well! Let us shake hands and drink a toast to the news!" Mace exclaimed, gesturing to a servant to fill everyone's glasses up. "To a newfound friendship between the Reach and the North!"

Torrhen held his glass up for everyone, thrilled at what he had achieved for his brother today, but not failing to notice the stern look appearing in Lady Olenna's eye.

* * *

Catelyn had not been as happy in a long time as she had when she finally saw the Stark banners in the distance. She felt so guilty about having to leave Torrhen, but that was forgotten for a moment as she rode into the camp.

Dismounting her horse, she searched for her eldest son, finding him talking to a girl Cat had not seen before. "Robb." She said gaining his attention.

"Mother." Robb said in surprise turning around to hug her. "Mother, this is Lady Talisa. She's been helping with the wounded. She's been very helpful." He told her, introducing this Lady Talisa.

"Lady Talisa." Cat nodded politely.

"Lady Stark."

"Lady Talisa…" Cat trailed, silently asking the question.

"Maegyr."

"Maegyr?" Cat asked. "Forgive me, I do not know this name."

"An uncommon name here. An old name in Volantis." Talisa explained. "Excuse me, my lady. Your Grace." She bowed to the pair of them before departing. Catelyn noticed her son follow her with his eyes until she went out of sight. Looking back at her he seemed to regain himself.

"I've missed you." He told her.

"Yes, you look positively forlorn." Cat joked.

"You surprised me, that's all. I didn't think I'd see you today."

"I wish that you were free to follow your heart." Cat sighed.

"I know."

"You have inherited your father's responsibilities." She told him. "I'm afraid they come at a cost. You are promised to another."

"I know." Robb said impatiently.

"A debt that must be paid."

"I haven't forgotten."

"I hope not" Catelyn sighed. Turning away as a tear came to her eye. "I'm so sorry Robb, I just left Torrhen, who knows what has happened to him."

"Mother…"

"I couldn't go and get him, they were after us we just had to leave." She cried.

"Torrhen is fine mother!" Robb told her, facing her towards him. "Lord Gregor received a raven, he is at Highgarden with the Tyrells, trying to keep an alliance alive."

"He's alive and well?" Cat cried, her hands shaking as she covered her mouth.

"Yes." Robb sighed, looking in the distance. "He requests I break my betrothal with the Freys to marry Margaery Tyrell."

"Robb, do not make light of breaking your oath. Lord Walder…"

"I accepted."

"What?"

"The Tyrells bring us twenty times the men!" Robb exclaimed. "I took the proposal to Ser Ryman already, he wasn't happy, but we've offered them more than enough in return. His men have stayed so far."

Catelyn looked like she was about to argue, but Lord Bolton came up to the pair holding a raven message up. "Your Grace. My lady. News from Winterfell." He said ominously.

* * *

"This cannot be true." Robb said painfully as he reread the message. Theon had betrayed them, he had taken Winterfell.

"We've had ravens from White Harbor, Barrowton and the Dreadfort. I'm afraid it is true." Lord Bolton told him.

"Why? Why would Theon…"

"Because the Greyjoys are treasonous whores." Bolton said dryly, interrupting Robb.

"My brothers?"

"We've heard nothing of them." Bolton said. "But Rodrik Cassel is dead."

Catelyn looked shocked, and couldn't keep it in any longer. "I told you, never trust a Greyjoy!" She screamed.

"I must go north at once." Robb said standing up ready to give the orders.

"There's still a war to win, Your Grace." Roose Bolton shouted.

"How can I call myself king if I can't hold my own castle?" Robb screamed. "How can I ask men to follow me if I can't…"

"You are a king." Roose told him. "And that means you don't have to do everything yourself."

"Let me go and talk to Theon." Catelyn begged Robb.

"There will be no talk. He will die for this." Robb announced darkly.

"Theon holds the castle with a skeleton crew. Let me send word to my bastard at the Dreadfort. He can raise a few hundred men and retake Winterfell before the new moon." Roose offered. "We have the Lannisters on the run. If you march all the way back north now, you'll lose what you gained. My boy would be honored to bring you Prince Theon's head."

After a moment in thought, Robb agreed. "Tell your son Bran and Rickon's safety is paramount." Robb said coldly. "And Theon, I want him brought to me alive. I want to look him in the eye and ask him why. And then I'll take his head myself."

* * *

Highgarden and its surrounding area was magnificent, in a show off sort of way. It's high white towers and white walls dominated the landscape for miles, and the fields filled with golden roses as far as the eye could see were breath taking. Margaery was currently showing Torrhen some of the sights before he left to re-join Robb in the Westerlands.

"And here is the sept, I understand you prefer your trees but it is quite magnificent." Margaery told him.

"It's much larger than the one at Winterfell." Torrhen admitted.

"You have a sept up there?" Margaery asked.

"Oh aye, my Father built it for my mother. She was the first southerner to be married to a Lord Stark." Torrhen smiled softly. "You'll enjoy it up there, once you get used to the cold."

"I certainly hope so. Tell me more about Winterfell." Margaery requested, and Torrhen obliged, telling her all about the castle, the Winter Town and surrounding areas, to funny stories from his childhood.

"And so Arya snuck into her room with all the sheep shit, and placed it under her pillow! Sansa was furious the next day." Torrhen laughed.

"It sounds like quite a family." Margaery smiled.

"It was." Torrhen sighed.

"You'll see them again I'm sure of it."

"The only word we have of Arya is from a traitorous cunt, and Sansa… Who knows what she's going through." Torrhen growled.

"We will rescue them. They are to be my family too I will make sure of it." Margaery reassured her. All of a sudden Mira came running down the street they were in.

"TORRHEN!" She cried, visibly upset.

"Mira what is it?" Margaery asked. Mira just shook her head and handed Torrhen a letter she had received from her mother. Scrolling the words he grew angrier and angrier.

"That BASTARD! I'll gut him for this! By the Old Gods and the New I swear I will cut him up from balls to brain. That fucking traitor!" Torrhen shouted, swearing as much as he could to let out his anger.

"What happened?" Margaery asked Mira.

"Theon Greyjoy has taken Winterfell, he holds Bran and Rickon prisoner." Mira explained.

Torrhen was fuming. "Our alliance needs to begin now, I require your vassal's ships Lady Margaery, all of them." He told her, storming off to find Mace Tyrell.

* * *

Torrhen returned to his room to pack. Persuading Mace Tyrell to send him north with a fleet had been easy, and he had announced that they were to leave as soon as possible. Lord Redwyne would be joining them at the Shield Islands, and Torrhen wanted to move fast. A knock on the door drew his attention back to the here and now, and the door opened to a barely dressed Mira.

"Mira… What are you doing?" He asked. She just shushed him and closed the door again, stepping towards him until he could feel her breath on his skin.

"I may never see you again, I want to be with you tonight." She told him.

"I'm betrothed to your sister, what we did at Bitterbridge…"

"Was what I wanted, knowing that you are to marry Talia. This might be our last chance Tor, let me believe that I still have you for one more night." Mira said emotionally, slipping out of her dress to reveal her beautiful naked body. "I've never been this brave before." She admitted with a chuckle.

"Mira…" Torrhen started but his will was broken when she started to kiss him again, and he gave in to her, picking her up and walking towards the bed kissing her fiercely. Throwing her down on the covers he climbed on top of her, and lost himself in the wonders of her body.

* * *

Torrhen was staring towards the Sunset sea on the deck of the Redwyne flagship just about to leave the Lord Hewitt's Town on Oakenshield with Balerion, who had joined him again as he left Highgarden. Mace had given him leave to use half of the large fleet, taking 15,000 men with him to free the North from the Ironborn.

Leaving Mira was harder though, they hadn't got much sleep that night and could still feel the bruises on his neck as she had claimed him. Mira had clung to him in tears when he and the few men Mace granted him from Highgarden were leaving, and it was heartbreaking to see. He had told her that he would see her again soon, when Margaery and Robb married, and that had helped a bit, but he wished above all else he could bring her with him even though he knew that could never happen.

The call went up from Lord Redwyne to break Torrhen's thoughts, and the ship started to move, leaving the large port to follow the West coast of Westeros. His eyes fierce he stared out towards the North.

' _I'm coming Bran, I'm coming Rickon, I'm coming to save you both.'_ He told himself over and over again.

* * *

 **Theon doesn't know what's about to hit him with a vengeful Torrhen and Ramsey Snow after him! I hope I've shown how guilty Cat feels now as well, on the road she had to be strong for Brienne but now she's with Robb she can let her emotions out.**

 **I'll start writing Episode 7 as soon as I can, it should be up in the next 36 hours!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sceonn: Loras was an emotional wreck and looking to blame anything related to Renly dying. He wasn't in the right frame of mind and lashed out, injuring Torrhen before Margaery, ever the collected one, stopped Loras from killing him as she knew that they couldn't. Hope this answers it for you!**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I enjoyed writing Renly so I agree with what you say. I've seen a lot of very good Margaery/Robb stories, which I'll admit I absolutely love, mainly because the alliance will allow Robb to win and I LOVE Stark dominance. Thank you for the praise!**

 **jean d'arc: I'm glad! I didn't really know how best to write her so I went with that. She didn't want to but she knew she had to get out or both her and Brienne would die. If there were any way for her to get to Torrhen too she would have, but she believed he'd be safe.**


	17. A Man Without Honour

**Hello again! Time for the Northern Liberation now as Torrhen and the Reach team up. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I still, unfortunately, own nothing but Torrhen, boo.**

* * *

The plan was simple, the fleet would split into three and they would hit Deepwood Motte, Torrhen's Square and Moat Cailin at roughly the same time. Usually Torrhen would be in the group that attacked Moat Cailin, as it was to be his seat and he knew the strengths and weaknesses better than almost anyone in the world. It was too far away from Winterfell though, so Torrhen gave the task to Paxter Redwyne who he had spent the majority of the trip with sharing the secrets that he knew of Moat Cailin so that he could best attack it from the North. Torrhen would be leading the group attacking Torrhen's Square, and immediately riding off to Winterfell once House Tallhart were restored to power.

The split had happened a day ago, and Torrhen and his men had defeated the ships that guarded the river towards the Square, sailed up and left their ships with half of the men on board, to stop the rest of the Ironborn escaping. Torrhen led the men in the dead of night through the square, stealthily killing any Ironborn they saw, with Balerion racing around, tearing out enough throats for a small choir. Torrhen then started encouraging the locals that could to fight with them. It took a few hours but the town was eventually cleared, and after speaking to some of the locals about what had gone on and who was the reigning Tallhart now, Torrhen gathered the majority of the people in the town towards the Market Square.

"People of the Reach! People of the Square! In that castle is your Lady Tallhart, a girl of 11 at the mercy of a handful of Ironborn! Fight with me and we can send the scum back to the ocean to rot!" He roared, lifting his sword towards the Castle. A cheer went up, and a force of some 2600 men and women alike marched on the castle, only to find the gates open. Walking through the open gates Torrhen was cautious in case of a trap, but finding nothing he signalled the rest of the force through the gates to go and search the castle.

There were no Ironborn anywhere it turned out. After they saw the town had been lost they fled to their ships docked at the House Docks, a personal dock for the castle. Torrhen grinned, knowing they could go nowhere with the blockade that Desmond Redwyne was leading. Finding his way to the Great Hall, he sighed in relief as he saw 11-year-old Eddara Tallhart, crying in happiness as she sprinted towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you My Lord! Thank you so much!" She wept, not letting go as Torrhen just tried to comfort her and calm her down.

"It is my pleasure My Lady, in the name of King Robb I am so sorry at all you have been through at the hands of those monsters, they didn't hurt you did they?" He asked her worriedly.

"No My Lord." She told him and he let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Thank the Gods." He breathed. "Might we trouble you for just one night My Lady? We shall ride to Winterfell tomorrow but we could all use some food and a good rest." He asked her.

Looking towards her castellan, who nodded, she turned back to Torrhen and said in all propriety. "The hospitality of Torrhen's Square is yours My Lord." Smiling back at her, he led her to the main table where the men and women of the town had already banded together to get the room ready for a small feast.

For a small, rushed feast, Torrhen was really enjoying himself. Lady Eddara had told him all about the history of the square, which he knew anyway he just liked to see the girl come out of her shell so soon after being a prisoner of the Ironborn. Learning facts like King Torrhen himself had laid the first stone of the castle as it was being built. The Reachmen seemed to be enjoying themselves as well, even if it took time for them to get used to the merry Northerners. Leading Eddara out for a dance, they spoke briefly about his plans.

"We hope to hear news of Deepwood Motte and Moat Cailin at Winterfell in the next fortnight, then as soon as things are settled in the North again I'll sail back south to join up with Robb while the Redwyne fleet and a force from the Reach will attack Pyke." Torrhen said, much to her delight.

"I want to help! How many men can we give you?" She asked excitedly.

"None My Lady, use your men to help rebuild your home and your trade." Torrhen told her.

"But you risked so much, I want to repay you."

"Repay me by staying loyal to House Stark throughout everything, we value our vassals greatly and we haven't forgotten the North, spread the word to the minor noble houses of what occurred today and rebuild your lives. You've been placed in a position of great responsibility, focus on that." Torrhen told her.

"Yes My Lord." She replied, and with that the song ended and Torrhen felt he needed to go to sleep, so he was fresh for the long march to follow.

* * *

It took 4 days to reach Winterfell at a quick march, and Torrhen told the Reach troops to set up camp a reasonable distance to the castle. They'd stolen the Ironborn banners left in Torrhen's Square and sent a raven ahead to tell them to expect company as the Square had been lost in an attempt to trick Theon. In Torrhen's tent was Desmond Redwyne, his second in command. "When I give the signal, you enter the castle, kill the remaining Ironborn as quickly as you can. I don't want any Ironborn escaping, the only one that gets captured is Theon." Torrhen instructed.

"You're going in alone?" Desmond asked bemused. He hadn't been happy to be ordered around by someone under half his age, but after Torrhen's Square he had found a great deal of respect for the young Northerner.

"Nobody in a 200-mile circle knows that castle better than I do." Torrhen grinned. "I'll sneak in, kill whoever I can and get the Hunters Gate open for you here." He said pointing at the map. "We don't want them to know we are coming; hence why we've set up camp with Ironborn banners."

"I don't doubt the plan; I doubt you going up against a garrison full of Ironborn…"

"A skeleton Garrison, 30 men took Winterfell and they've received nothing since." Torrhen argued. "They'll have most men on the walls, avoid them and I'll be in the clear.

"As you will My Lord." Desmond replied. "I still don't understand why you don't call yourself a Prince." He laughed.

"Because my Father wasn't a King." Torrhen sighed. "They can call me Prince all they like, all I am is the soon to be Commander of Moat Cailin, Lord seems like the middle ground so that's what I'll be called."

"As you will, good luck tonight." Desmond said, grasping Torrhen's arm in a handshake.

"Thank you Desmond, now keep Balerion here and don't fuck it up tomorrow, I want my home back." Torrhen laughed, before gathering his weapons.

Doing a quick sweep of the camp, wishing everyone luck for the fight ahead he finally mounted his horse. Bow and arrows strapped to his back and his sword and throwing knife on his waist, with enough rope to be able to get in, he made the horse gallop as far as he could out of sight towards the Wolfswood, before rocketing towards the Western side of the Castle, where he knew there was a secret entrance in a well.

Finding the cut down tree signalling the location of the well, he dismounted his horse and tied it up against a nearby tree, knotting his rope around the same tree he threw the remaining length down the well, climbing down and finding the tunnel. It took longer than he remembered because it was pitch black and he had no light, Torrhen finally made his way into the Godswood of Winterfell, a tear rolling down his cheek as he realised he was home.

Gathering himself, he set to work, climbing trees nearest to the walls to make his way up, and firing arrows at the rare Ironborn men he saw patrolling the walls. He counted 6 dead before he'd made his way around a large part of the wall to the Maesters Tower. He leapt from the outer wall and jumped through an open window in the tower. After making sure nobody heard him he snuck to the top, where he knew Maester Luwin's rooms were. Finding the old man that had taught him since before he could remember still alive he choked back a sob, before sneaking up to him, and holding a hand over his mouth. Maester Luwin woke sharply, and after a brief struggle he relaxed as he realised who was there.

"Torrhen!" He whispered joyfully.

"Hello Maester." Torrhen replied cheerfully.

"What are you doing here? The Ironborn…"

"Won't be around for much longer, we killed every one of them at Torrhen's Square, that message was from us, it's us camped a mile south of here." Torrhen explained. Maester Luwin let out a quick chuckle, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"My boy, you are truly magnificent." He said proudly. "Now what do you need me to do?"

"Tell me everything that happened." Torrhen told him.

"Theon took the castle at night, Rodrik had taken the men to Torrhen's Square so we hardly had any defence, Bran yielded the castle to save the people but Theon executed… No sorry, mutilated Ser Rodrik." Luwin explained. "Bran and Rickon escaped with Osha and Hodor and Theon chased after them."

"That's why there's hardly anybody here then I guess."

"Yes, I am glad to see you my boy." Luwin smiled.

"And I you Maester, now come on, we need to open the gate." Torrhen told him.

The pair sneakily snuck round to the Hunters Gate Tower, and noticing nobody was there, quietly opened the port cullis and the gate, making sure that nobody heard them. Once that was done Torrhen knew it was time for the signal.

"Maester, quickly go back to your tower and lock the doors, I'll knock 6 times when it's safe." Torrhen told him. Maester Luwin nodded and hurried off, leaving Torrhen to count to 100 before he lit an arrow on fire, and shot upwards. Knowing somebody would come and investigate Torrhen hid in the kennels nearby, seeing two Ironborn come round the corner he let them past, before rushing at them and stabbing them both in the back quickly with his knife, slitting their throats once they were on the floor for good measure. Hiding the bodies, he felt the slight rumble of the ground indicating that Desmond and the Reachman where on their way. Smiling, Torrhen turned towards the centre of the castle and walked forwards, murder in his eyes and a chilling smile appearing on his face.

* * *

Screaming, Sansa woke up in a panic after her nightmare. Looking around the room she realised she was safe in her chambers, until she realised her legs felt sticky. Looking down she noticed her nightdress was red in her crotch area.

"No, no!" She said worriedly to herself, pulling back her dress to see. Seeing blood on her thighs she cried again. "No. Oh, no." Moving to one side she saw the puddle of blood that she had left, rushing to her table to grab a knife she ran back and started stabbing and cutting at the red stain, trying to get rid of it quickly before anybody else saw. Her handmaiden Shae came into the room at that moment, and seeing what she was doing rushed to Sansa's side.

"It's all right." Shae said to her grabbing her wrist. "Give me that." She added taking the knife from the emotional Sansa.

"If the Queen sees, I can have Joffrey's children now!" Sansa cried, and Shae realised why she was in such a state.

"Help me flip it over." Shae told her, and together they lifted up the mattress, only to see another handmaiden in the door. A silence followed, and the second handmaiden ran out of the door, closely being followed by Shae.

' _Why now? I don't want to marry him or have his children, I want to go home to Mother and Torrhen and everyone else.'_ Sansa thought as she cried, pulling her legs to her chest. _'I don't even really know if he's alive, nobody tells me anything.'_

"What's all this Little Bird?" A rough voice came from the door, and Sansa was petrified as Joffrey's dog was in the doorway. Walking loudly towards the side of the bed he noticed the mess and gave a quick laugh. "A bird becomes a woman it seems." He mocked.

Shae came rushing through the door after that, and Sansa couldn't help but burst into tears again, wondering when her nightmare would end.

* * *

The plan had worked smoothly, and Torrhen and the Reachmen had infiltrated Winterfell. Torrhen was posing as a blacksmith, with soot covering his face so he was barely recognisable when Theon and a number of Ironborn arrived into Winterfell, calling everyone to the courtyard.

He was stood up on a platform, Torrhen just wanted to run and pound his smug face into the dirt. Biting his anger, he looked up at the wall, where the best archers in his party had taken up the Ironborn armour and were patrolling the walls, ready to fire upon the Ironborn in the courtyard He saw one, and nodded up to him. Theon started to address the courtyard then. "I told you what would happen. All of you" He started to say, parading round the platform. "I told you what would happen, if you served me loyally!"

Torrhen noticed Maester Luwin being dragged in by two Ironborn soldiers, and mentally took a note of the face of the one who didn't have a helmet on.

"And what would happen if you did not!" Theon continued.

"What are you doing? What have you done?!" Maester Luwin cried out as he was pushed to just in front of Torrhen, the helmetless Ironborn standing right in front of him, Torrhen fingered the hilt of his hidden knife.

"If there are any who still question whether your new Lord means what he says, here is the answer to your question!" Theon cried, pointing to where the charred remains of two small corpses were being hoisted up by ropes. Torrhen felt sick, his little brothers, Bran and Rickon, that was what he was telling them.

With a roar that would haunt the people of Winterfell for their entire lives, Torrhen thrust his knife so hard into the Ironborn's neck, and arrows rained down from above, leaving only Theon alive. Stealing the Ironborn's sword he advanced hungrily upon Theon, who's eyes grew wide in recognition, not having any time to draw his sword before Torrhen jumped up at him, straddling him to keep him on the floor and pounding his fist into Theon's face again and again. Torrhen felt Theon's nose shatter, he felt his jaw crack and was about to keep on pounding him to death when Luwin shouted his name.

Turning around, he saw Luwin shake his head. "Robb wants him alive." He said mournfully.

Looking back at Theon, Torrhen jumped up in horror. Masking his face in a state of disgust he ordered. "Chain this cunt up in the kennels." And walked back towards Bran and Rickon's bodies, cutting them down with a sword and gathering them both to him, sobbing his eyes out for them.

* * *

 **That last bit was tough for me to write, I just felt the emotion Torrhen would be feeling. It's sort of like Jon in battle of the Bastards but amplified as he's pummelling Theon in the moment he saw the bodies, rather than however long afterwards with a battle in between.**

 **I hope it was good, I thought that Torrhen would know both areas better than the Ironborn, so he would know how to marshal an attack against them in both locations. He's also trying to prove himself as a good commander, not just a soldier on the edges of a battle.**

 **My idea of Torrhen's Square came from the page on Oakthorne wiki, I don't know what that is really but it matches my image so I'll use that.**

 **Thank you for the reviews again.**

 **Reviews:**

 **jean d'arc: The difference is Torrhen isn't breaking his vows, he's just betraying his betrothed with her sister! He still is going to marry Talia, more at the insistence of Mira than himself but he still cares about Talia, that hasn't changed.**

 **Freakdogsflare: Thank you! He really wants to make him suffer but knows that Robb wants to be the one that kills him, he's still a soldier so following orders is natural to him, but trust me, a Ramsey-like punishment is at the forefront of what Torrhen thinks he deserves!**

 **Lilo23 (posted on chapter 14): House Forrester is good enough for a second born son, Ned's only wish was that it was a Northern noble girl. I agree with all your points about Dany, I'm just saying that if anything was to happen there, a lot would need to be sorted out.**


	18. The Prince of Winterfell

**I'm really getting some good ideas of where to take this story now I'm updating quite a lot, which I'm so happy at considering there was a time when I hardly updated.**

 **Still don't own anything other than Torrhen.**

* * *

It was good to be home. Standing at the top of the walls looking in to Winterfell gave Torrhen a little bit of clarity. He had had to be prized away from the bodies of his brothers in the end, and they were given proper burials in the surrounding fields where all Starks that didn't end up as Lord of Winterfell ended up. Today was a new day though, and Torrhen knew he had to go and talk to Greyjoy, no matter how much he hated the fact. Taking in the view of the castle repairing itself for a final time, he went to go and see Maester Luwin briefly.

Finding him in his tower seeing to his medicine, Torrhen knocked on the already open door. "Maester Luwin."

"Oh, hello My Lord. What can I do for you?"

"How long will it be before we can get a raven anywhere?" Torrhen asked.

"Well, they need to be trained first, I shall start with one to Castle Cerwyn and have to go from there. If you need a message sending to Robb, it will have to be by rider I'm afraid." He said sorrowfully.

"No worries, I shall write the message later." Torrhen sighed. "I really don't want to; it will break Mothers heart."

"She will be distraught, but comforted that you brought their killer to justice." Luwin said sympathetically.

"It isn't justice yet, I'm going to go and see him now." Torrhen muttered.

Luwin wrung his hands nervously. "May I suggest that you leave your weapons here until after you meet with him?"

Torrhen chuckled, agreeing and undoing his sword belt, placing that and his bow on the table. "A wise idea Maester. Anyway, I have another present for him." Bidding him goodbye, he then went to the smith Mikken.

"Mikken!" Torrhen called, and out came the large blacksmith, his beard slightly greyer than before but otherwise unharmed. "Is it ready?"

"Aye My Lord, leave it in the fire for a minute or so and it will work how you want it too." Mikken said roughly. Nodding his thanks, Torrhen turned towards the kennels where he had Theon chained up. It stunk of wet dog and shit, and Theon was stood stretched uncomfortably. Topless, with his arms above him chained to the roof, the post behind him and the floor. He was looking down in misery.

"Theon." Torrhen said darkly, poking the object Mikken gave him in the fire and leaving it there. Theon looked upwards, and his face was an absolute state. His nose wonky, his jaw out of place and a pair of swelling black eyes.

"Stark." Greyjoy muttered as best he could.

"Why?" Torrhen asked, as it was the only question he could ask Theon without attacking him.

"Father. Said I was weak." Theon muttered.

"He was right." Torrhen spat. "Who attacked Moat Cailin."

"Don't know…"

"Deepwood Motte?" Torrhen asked impatiently.

"Yara"

"There we go." Torrhen jeered. "Robb trusted you, I hope it was worth it."

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" Torrhen screamed, facing up to Theon millimetres away from his face. "You betray my brother, kill my people, murder my brothers and all you can say is sorry?! My father should have buried an axe into your skull as soon as his ship left your fucking rock."

"Not… Brothers." Theon tried to say.

"Don't even try to defend yourself, you lost all rights when you betrayed your friend, you know I can't kill you because he wants the honour himself?" Torrhen laughed. "Imagine that, your best friend wanting you dead by his hand."

"Brothers… Alive…"

"Fuck you, I saw their bodies, I saw what you did to them." Torrhen snarled.

"Not… Them… Jack… Billy…"

Torrhen narrowed his eyes at him. "The orphan boys? But why would…" Then it made sense to him. "You couldn't find Bran and Rickon so you decided to murder two helpless, even more innocent boys?" He roared, punching Theon with a brilliant right hook. "WHY?"

"Fear…"

"Fuck you, and fuck your entire family." Torrhen snarled. "I'm going to make sure you all pay." And with that he turned back to the fire, and pulled out the poker that he'd had Mikken made, and on its end was a burning orange T. "Everyone will know what a traitor you are Theon, everyone will know when we parade you down the land until Robb see's you, and takes your head for your crimes." Torrhen jeered, before thrusting the poker directly over his left nipple, not flinching as Theon screeched in pain, howling and screaming long after Torrhen took it away, heated it up again and did the same to his other nipple. This was too much for Theon and he passed out.

Feeling slightly satisfied Torrhen walked back up to the Maester's tower to grab his weapons, as a bell started ringing. Running to grab them, he rushed from there to stand upon the wall where Desmond was ordering men about. "What's going on?" Torrhen asked him.

"Ironborn!" Desmond shouted, and that was enough to make his blood boil. Looking over the battlements, he laughed as he saw a tiny party riding.

"ARCHERS TO YOUR STATIONS, THEY THINK THEY CAN TAKE THIS CASTLE WITH 30 MEN AGAIN? LET'S DROP THE FUCKERS!" Torrhen shouted, as a cheer went up. Torrhen nocked an arrow with the rest of them, aiming at the small party of Ironborn riding up to the castle. "LOOSE!" He screamed, and scores of arrows rained down on the party. "NOCK! DRAW! LOOSE! NOCK! DRAW! LOOSE!"

It only took three volleys due to the sheer difference in numbers, but Torrhen couldn't see any more Ironborn in the open, so he rushed down to the gate, only to find his men had captured three. "My Prince, this one says she is Yara Greyjoy, the others surrendered." A northerner told him, throwing the woman to the ground.

"Well done." Torrhen praised, turning to Yara he smirked at her. "It seems you have had a wasted trip My Lady."

"Fuck you!" she snarled, spitting at his feet. Torrhen just laughed, before booting her in the face sending her sprawling.

"Hang the other two and bring Lady Greyjoy to the block, if I can't kill Theon I will at least execute her myself." He told the guards, and they did as they were bid. A block was brought to the same platform Theon was on yesterday, and two guards held Yara Greyjoy upright waiting for Torrhen.

Torrhen started walking to the platform, but was stopped by Maester Luwin. "I just saw Osha run down to the crypts with some bread, they must not know we hold the castle." Luwin whispered. Torrhen felt so much lighter as joy filled his body. Thanking the Maester, he went to the kennels and dragged Theon out to the courtyard, throwing him to the floor in front of Desmond and walking up to the block.

"Yara here was the one that attacked Deepwood Motte, how about we send her head to the Glovers?" He asked the gathering crowd. Many cheered but Torrhen only had eyes for Theon, who couldn't look up at the podium. Nodding towards Desmond he saw him whisper something in Theon's ear and yank his head up, so he couldn't look anywhere else. "Bring her forward."

Yara tried struggling, but it was no use, as the men holding her dragged her to the block and forced her neck upon it. Torrhen withdrew his sword and said a variation of the words he had heard his father say many times.

"In the name of Robb, of the House Stark, King of the North and Trident, I, Torrhen, of the House Stark, Lord of Moat Cailin and Prince of the North, do sentence you to die." He muttered, before slicing Yara Greyjoy's head clean off of her body. Sighing, he left the podium swiftly and headed towards the crypts with Maester Luwin.

* * *

It was a long walk down to what would be his father's tomb. Torrhen had brought his bones with him on the ship but left the chest at Torrhen's Square until he sent word for them, so the tomb was empty but that had to be where Bran and Rickon were. He walked quickly, with Maester Luwin struggling to catch up until he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Shh, someone's coming." A woman's voice said in the distance.

"Osha." Maester Luwin said, and that was all Torrhen needed to know before rushing over. Arriving at his Uncle Brandon's tomb he called out to them.

"Bran, Rickon, it's me, it's Torrhen!" He called. "We've taken back Winterfell, we're safe I promise!"

Suddenly a blur came running at him, and Torrhen looked down to find little Rickon attached to his leg, crushing the boy in a tight hug he looked around for Bran, who was sat up against the stone impression of his father, beaming. Picking up Rickon he walked over to Bran and hugged him tightly as well, not letting go until Maester Luwin, panting, caught up to them and took the boys attention.

Torrhen took that moment to stand up and look at Osha. "Thank you Osha, your service for my brothers will never be forgotten I promise you." He said, Osha just shrugged it off.

"Not a problem milord, the little Lords are no bother."

"And you Hodor." Torrhen said to the giant man. "Thank you."

"Hodor."

"How did you escape Theon?" Maester Luwin asked.

"Went to some farm near a stream, and walked back in the stream to lose the dogs. Figured the last place they would look is 'ere." Osha explained, ruffling Rickon's hair.

"Thank the Gods you did." Torrhen exclaimed. "Come on you two, let's get you up and out of the crypts." And he picked up Bran, not wanting anyone else to walk with him just yet. Rickon trailing behind him touch tight.

"You've gotten stronger." Bran remarked.

"You've gotten heavier!" Torrhen laughed. "I'm proud of you both, you know that, you both did so well while we were away."

"I gave up the castle." Bran muttered sadly.

"You survived." Torrhen corrected. "Theon would have killed you, he tried to kill you! You did well Bran, and you'll have to do well again soon."

"Are you leaving again?" Rickon asked sadly from behind.

"Aye little one, I have to go back to Robb and help him get the girls back." Torrhen replied. "We still need to be free from those that would do us harm."

"Have you killed Theon?" Bran asked. Torrhen shook his head. "Good, I want him to see me looking strong before he does."

"You'll have time for that Bran, he'll be coming with me when I leave but that won't be for a few weeks, I need word from Deepwood Motte and Moat Cailin." Torrhen explained.

They reached the entrance to the crypts then, and as they stepped into the light they noticed a small crowd was still gathered, Theon had gone and Yara's body had been removed but the people of Winterfell were still about. As soon as they saw Torrhen carrying Bran and leading Rickon they all started cheering.

"It's for you two, they're happy you're alive because you looked after them well!" Torrhen shouted so that his brother could hear.

"No!" Bran shouted back. "Listen to what they're saying!"

"Black Wolf! Black Wolf!" Was the cry, and Torrhen was shocked. Handing Bran back to Hodor he went and shook all of the people of Winterfell's hands, trying to lose some of the credit but they weren't having it, and carried on shouting his name until he retreated back into the castle.

* * *

"King's Landing will fall an hour after Stannis lands his force." Kevan Lannister said, as Tywin was hosting yet another War Council. "It's not too late for King Joffrey and Cersei and the court to ride west to safety."

"Surrender the Iron Throne?" Tywin asked him incredulously

"Better than seeing their heads mounted on the city gates." Kevan countered. "Stannis will execute them all."

Tywin wasn't convinced however. "No, a king who runs will not be king for long. He's a Lannister. He'll stand and fight." Tywin paused for a moment before addressing the entire room. "Stannis, two days from the capital and the wolf at my doorstep."

"The scouts assure us Robb Stark remains north of Ashemark." Kevan said.

"Ha!" Tywin laughed, a rare occasion Arya noted. "The last time the scouts assured us of Stark's movement, he lured us into a trap. Which is why my son is his prisoner!" He stated, standing and walking towards the fireplace. "Too close to Casterly Rock."

"He sent a splinter force to recapture Winterfell." Kevan informed. "The Greyjoy's have done us a great favour, Stark won't risk marching on Casterly Rock until he's at full force."

"He's a boy and he's never lost a battle. He'll risk anything at any time because he doesn't know enough to be afraid." Tywin told them. Walking back over to the table he seemed to have come up with a plan by the concentrated look on his face. "We'll ride at nightfall, I want a full night's march before he knows we're on the move, we need to get there relatively undetected so we can surprise him. Clegane, you'll maintain a garrison here at Harrenhal, track down this brotherhood and destroy them." He told the giant. Motioning to Arya he said. "The girl has proven herself a good servant, she'll stay on with you." And turning to Arya he added. "See that he doesn't get drunk in the evenings, he's poor company when he's sober, but he's better at his work."

Arya just looked at him, thinking what she could do to save Robb. _'Tywin has to die'_ she thought to herself. _I need to find Jaqen.'_

* * *

"Still no word?" Robb asked Roose Bolton, as they were both sat in the command tent alone.

"We've sent a dozen ravens. None have returned." Roose said ominously. "My bastard is only a few days from Winterfell. Once he captures the castle…"

"Theon has my brothers. If we storm the castle." Robb interrupted.

"He wouldn't dare hurt the boys." Roose Bolton told him. "They're his only hope of escaping the North with his head."

"He wouldn't dare betray me before I sent him to Pyke." Robb responded angrily. "Torrhen is silent down in Highgarden, Bran and Rickon captured, Sansa and Arya still in the Capitol." Robb sighed. "Send word to your son. Any Ironborn who surrender will be allowed to return safely to their homes." He commanded.

"A touch of mercy is a virtue, Your Grace, too much…"

"Any Ironborn with the exception of Theon Greyjoy." Robb interrupted. "He betrayed our cause. He betrayed me, and we will hunt him down no matter where he runs."

"I expect his countrymen will turn on him the minute they hear the offer." Roose admitted, but noticed Robb's attention was elsewhere as Lady Talisa walked in to the tent.

"Your pardon, my lord." Talisa said to him, before turning to Robb. "Your Grace."

"My lady." Roose nodded politely, before sensing he was dismissed and walking out.

* * *

Torrhen was sat in his chambers, writing three notes out, one for Talia, expressing his deep sadness that he couldn't visit her while he was back up North, but wishing her well. One to be intercepted by the Lannisters, meant to put them off course by stating that Bran and Rickon had been killed by Greyjoy before Torrhen got there. And finally there was a note for Robb, detailing everything that had happened and that he should be back with him by the next moon. Sealing the three letters with his seal, he went and found three riders to take them to their respected recipients, giving extra instructions to the two going south.

Balerion had come back to Winterfell, and was currently running around with Rickon and Shaggydog in the Godswood, just like before the war. Torrhen smiled at the memory and went to go and find them. Watching from afar as he heard Rickon scream with laughter as Osha chased him round the trees. _'This is how it should always be.'_ Torrhen thought to himself as he laughed along with the small group playing in the Godswood, not wanting to think about having to go back to war.

* * *

 **Sorry Yara! I do like your character but Theon had already called for you and you were never going to survive just bringing a handful of cavalry. So there goes a massive change from Canon, if any reviewers who had mentioned that they didn't like it because of that are still reading please let me know what you think now.**

 **I enjoyed writing Dark! Torrhen as well, seeing what the loss of his brothers did to him made it much more meaningful when they were re-united! I thought I'd go back to Arya as well, showing that Stannis is still coming, and Tywin still has to make a decision on how to proceed without the Tyrell's.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Brandon of House Stark: They didn't, but Osha got spotted again! I hope you liked the reunion scene and I'm glad you enjoyed the direction I've taken.**

 **C.E.W: Almost spot on!**


	19. Blackwater

**A short chapter this time I'm afraid, Blackwater was an entirely King's Landing episode obviously and none of it really relating to the plot of this story, but I hope you enjoy it and I'll try and have episode 10 up tomorrow or Thursday!**

 **As always HBO, Dan, Dave and George own everything and I'm just doing this for fun.**

* * *

Normality had resumed. That's all Torrhen could think as he broke his fast a few days after Yara Greyjoy's execution. Bran and Rickon were bickering over a few slices of bacon and Torrhen couldn't help but drink the scene in front of him in. After going from feeling like he would never be happy again, to the utter elation of finding his brothers alive he needed the time to just not feel anything but joy, and watching his brothers did that for him.

"I want the bacon!" Rickon screamed.

"I'm the elder and my legs don't work, let me have it!" Bran argued.

"No it's mine!"

"If it should go to the elder, then shall I have it sent over to Robb?" Torrhen asked with a smirk, laughing at the horrified faces that were looking back at him.

"No!" They both shouted.

"Or maybe Maester Luwin should have it, as he is the oldest in the castle now that Old Nan isn't here anymore."

"I am fine thank you My Prince." A voice came from the door, and Torrhen looked up to see the Maester walking towards the table.

"How many times Maester, you don't have to call me that." Torrhen laughed.

"Oo cam call me dab." Rickon muffled, Torrhen noticing that he had stuffed the piece of bacon in his mouth in the distraction, much to Bran's horror and Torrhen's amusement. While the two play fought at the table Luwin came and sat beside Torrhen.

"A message from Torrhen's Square, Deepwood Motte and Moat Cailin have both been retaken, we have also captured some 28 ships." The Maester whispered.

"Very good." Torrhen replied quietly. "Thank Lady Eddara for the news and ask her to send word to get all of the ships down to White Harbour, being careful to avoid the mainland and the Iron Islands of course.

"That could take a year…"

"See it done, we need all the ships we can get to take Kings Landing and Lannisport, with the Redwynes and our own fleet we can blockade the two at the same time." Torrhen explained.

"There is also this from Riverrun." Maester Luwin said, handing over another letter. It seemed to be for Bran, and it read that their mother had arrived safely back at the camp with Brienne of Tarth, although they didn't know where Torrhen was.

"An old message, the bird must have got waylaid, feed it and write back that we have captured the ships."

"Yes My Prince." Luwin bowed, smiling at the annoyed face Torrhen was pulling as he left to see it done.

"Right you two, who ate my bacon!" Torrhen said, jokingly acting grumpy.

"Rickon did." Bran muttered. Rickon just sat there with a wide grin on his little face.

"Well then! I guess he doesn't get any Lemoncakes tonight!" Torrhen exclaimed, getting up and running around the Great Hall, allowing his youngest brother to chase him.

* * *

Stannis was arriving into Blackwater Bay that night, Sansa had heard, so as she woke up she got ready as soon as she could and made her way into the Godswood. She hadn't prayed since her father was murdered, but today she would.

Varys had come to her the night before to give her news from home, making her swear not to mention it to anybody. He had told her that last he heard Torrhen had been imprisoned in Highgarden for some reason, and Theon had taken over Winterfell. Fear for her brothers was the reason she was in the Godswood today.

There was no Weirwood tree in Kings Landing, instead the Heart Tree was a giant oak. It felt wrong Sansa thought, but she knelt in front of it anyway and prayed.

"Protect my Mother, protect my brother Robb, protect my brothers Torrhen, Bran and Rickon. Give me strength to see out the day and I will devote myself to you. Find my sister Arya and I will never waver in my beliefs again. Take me home and I will love you every day for as long as I shall live." She whispered, repeating herself a few times and keeping the message inside her head.

Suddenly a rustling came from behind her, and Sansa swung her head round to see the intruder. Finding the ugly face and the large figure of The Hound, she sighed. "I'm praying Ser." She told him shortly.

"Get it into your skull Little Bird, I'm no knight." He said gruffly. "I don't care if you're praying, the King has requested your presence in the Throne Room. Now."

* * *

Torrhen had made temporary appointments for the staffing of Winterfell while Robb was away with Maester Luwin, and they were taking another walk down by the crypts. Ned's bones had been laid to rest and Torrhen had come to light candles by his grandfathers, aunts and uncles graves too.

"I lost control with Theon," Torrhen admitted. Theon had been moved to a dungeon cell at the request of Rickon of all people, he found it scary seeing him when he wanted to go and visit the Direwolves. "I branded him, worse than the slaves of Volantis."

"You were angry, My Prince, do not beat yourself up about it." Luwin said calmly. Torrhen laughed.

"Please don't call me that." He said coolly. "I wasn't angry, I was distraught. I let my emotions get the better of me." He paused. "I need to get back to Robb soon, otherwise I can't promise that I won't kill him myself."

"Are you sure you can't stay here?" Luwin asked, the response was just a shake of the head from Torrhen. "Then I'd suggest waiting another week, give the riders some time to get to their destinations and give yourself time to rest, you've been on the move for almost an entire year. Enjoy yourself with your brothers while you can."

They reached Ned's statue and Torrhen took a deep breath, staring into those stone eyes. "You know; I don't remember his voice." Torrhen told the Maester. "I remember his face, his eyes, his beard and his smile. But I don't remember his voice."

"You have been through a lot, it is understandable." Maester Luwin tried to reassure him.

"I wish he was here." Torrhen admitted.

"He would be proud of you." Luwin said.

"No he wouldn't. I lay with a girl that wasn't my betrothed and I tortured somebody." Torrhen spat.

"You've been under severe pressure."

Torrhen just ignored him, kneeling to light a candle to place at the side of stone Direwolf carved with the statue. Standing up again, he laughed as he thought about something. "Do you know the greatest lie Maester?"

"No My Prince."

Ignoring the title, Torrhen carried on. "It's that honour is a Stark trait, it's not."

"I don't follow…"

"Starks have always known right from wrong, have always done the best for their people aye, but the concept of honour? That was my father's time at The Eyrie." Torrhen explained. "I find that thought more comforting every time I do something horrible in the name of justice."

"Your father always tried to teach you as much as he could, it's natural that his lessons rubbed off on you, and it's natural that you are feeling bad." Maester Luwin soothed. "But don't think that Lord Eddard would have been ashamed of you, he loved his family more than his honour."

"He did…" Torrhen sighed. "I have so much I need to ask him though."

"I am not your father, but I hope you remember that I am always here if you need counsel Torrhen."

"I know, thank you Maester." Torrhen said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I can never thank you enough for helping Bran through this last year."

"And you will never need to thank me." Luwin smiled.

Torrhen sighed, turning to his Aunt Lyanna's statue. "He went to war for his family, he lived for his family, he died because he gave the Queen mercy. I'd rather he lived."

"We can't know what went on in the Capital." Maester Luwin said softly.

"Renly Baratheon told me what happened." Torrhen snapped. Calming himself he looked back up at Lyanna Stark, before shaking his head and storming out of the crypts.

Finding his way into the courtyard he noticed the men running about again. Heading up to the wall he noticed Bolton banners surrounding the castle preparing for a siege. Swearing he told the men to stay alert, and rushed down to the stables with Desmond and a number of soldiers to gather horses to meet with whoever was in charge.

Riding out of the castle he was relieved as no arrows were fired, and the same number of men were riding from the siege lines towards them. Stopping halfway between the castle and the Bolton forces, Torrhen laid eyes on who he presumed was Ramsey Snow, Roose Bolton's bastard.

"What are you doing here? This castle was taken back a week ago." Torrhen told them. "Stand down."

"My Prince, I humbly apologise, I was asked by my father to liberate Winterfell so here I am!" Ramsey Bolton said in a sort of tone that made Torrhen feel uncomfortable. "We had no idea that the brave, Black Wolf would beat us to it."

"Even so, stand this siege down or The King will hear about this, he isn't in the most patient of moods currently." Torrhen said, hoping that Snow believed him considering he hadn't actually seen Robb in a long time.

"May we at least come in for refreshment."

"You were ready to siege us; I believe you have more than enough food to go around your men. Even if we had enough to supply you with, winter is coming." Torrhen said morbidly.

"Of course My Prince." Ramsey bowed over exaggeratedly. Turning his horse around and leading his party away.

"I don't like him." Torrhen said, watching the Bolton party begin to disperse before turning his horse around for the safety of Winterfell.

Ramsey was also not happy, as he rode away he said to the man next to him. "Get a message to my father. Ask him to hold off for now, the younger cunt beat us here so Winterfell still stands, we'll have to think of something else."

* * *

Sansa ran into her chambers as fast as she could, taking a deep breath as she finally locked the door. She could still hear the battle raging and was utterly terrified. Gaining her breath back at her dressing table she noticed a small doll on the cushion next to her, the doll her father had bought her as they had got to King's Landing. The same one that she had made him feel awful about. Smiling at the memory of her father and the thought of her twin teasing her for still playing with dolls she was startled to hear a voice from behind her.

"The lady is starting to panic." The gruff voice of The Hound said. He was sat down in her chair.

"What are you doing here?" Sansa asked him.

"Not here for long. I'm going." He told her.

"Where?"

"Someplace that isn't burning." He told her. "North, might be. Could be." He added, contemplating the thought.

"What about the king?"

"He can die just fine on his own." The Hound said uncaringly, taking a long drink from his drinking pouch. "I can take you with me, take you to Winterfell. I'll keep you safe." He stood up. "Do you want to go home?"

"I'll be safe here. Stannis won't hurt me." Sansa said unconvincingly, looking towards the floor. Not wanting to tell him that she didn't feel safe around The Hound.

Look at me. Stannis is a killer, the Lannisters are killers, your father was a killer, your brothers are both killers, your sons will be killers someday." He said to her harshly. "The world is built by killers, so you'd better get used to looking at them."

"You won't hurt me." Sansa told him gently, looking The Hounds eyes. His face seemed to soften slightly.

"No, little bird, I won't hurt you." Sandor said, standing up tall and giving Sansa one last stare, before turning around and letting himself out of her chambers. Sansa let out a deep breath, locked the door again and turned to her bed to start praying the same prayer as earlier.

"Protect my Mother, protect my brother Robb, protect my brothers Torrhen, Bran and Rickon. Give me strength to see out the day and I will devote myself to you. Find my sister Arya and I will never waver in my beliefs again. Take me home and I will love you every day for as long as I shall live."

* * *

Tywin hadn't wanted to use his full force, it would have been a lot easier if the Tyrell's hadn't been twice damned traitors but it was no matter, the Capital could not fall. Leaving the garrison behind Tywin had a strong force of around 20,000 men that had rushed towards King's Landing to find a battle at the Mud Gate. Charging forwards his cavalry broke the flank of Stannis Baratheon's pitiful army, and the rest of his soldiers, even though they were exhausted, got to work breaking the Stormlanders lines. He briefly noticed his son Tyrion on the floor, presumably dead, but took no notice as he got to work cutting down man after man on top of his horse.

After what had only seemed like a few minutes, the Baratheon forces started fleeing, causing a rare grin to appear on Tywin's face, not that anyone could see under his helmet, and he rode into the city with around 30 men.

Reaching the Red Keep, they dismounted and burst in to the Throne Room to see his daughter and his youngest grandson sat on top of the Iron Throne, hearing a faint smash that he also paid no notice to he strode in proudly.

"Father." He saw Cersei say quietly.

"The battle is over!" He declared to her. "We have won!"

"How?" Little Tommen asked.

"Your Uncle Tyrion kept the Baratheon forces at the Mud Gate, and having rode hard from Harrenhal we smashed into their flank, causing them to break and it was easy enough from there." He told him proudly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Cersei cried emotionally, ignoring his awkwardness as she pulled him into a hug.

Tywin let her get her emotions under control, savouring the moment but silently beginning to plan ahead. He needed to learn his losses, and then plan a strategy to take down the Young Wolf from his pedestal.

* * *

 **Ok explanation time. I figured Tywin would throw everything at Stannis, and as he didn't have the Tyrell's he had to commit his full forces, which would still have been around 20-30k. I used 20 as I tried to consider losses and how many men it would take to garrison Harrenhal. He still won because in my opinion, even 20,000 men would have been enough to defeat a half broken, demoralised Stormlander army without the losses the Wildfire would have given them. In that sense the outcome remained the same, even if the Reach never got involved.**

 **I thought Cersei would be a bit emotional as well, so allowed her to have a momentary lapse of propriety with Tywin.**

 **One more episode until Season 2 is finished as well! If anyone has any thoughts on where they think Season 3 will go, please share them! It's always great to see the ideas other people can get from my story.**

 **I didn't notice my story had gone over 60,000 words and I'm so pleased! Hopefully it will give it a bit more coverage now it's hit one of the bigger length options on the site. Almost at 100 favourites as well which I'm really pleased with!**

 **Thank you again for the reviews, and keep them coming!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I love the character but there was no way she could have survived with only 20 or so men and an angry Torrhen holding Winterfell. Hope you enjoy this one too even though not a great deal happens.**

 **jean d'arc: Thanks! I realise I could have made Ramsey more menacing but couldn't find a way to make it work without tipping Torrhen off that the Boltons are evil! I feel bad for Yara, Theon? I can't wait for what the future holds for him.**

 **Kusics: Thanks I really appreciate that! I know I'm just really in the spirit of writing now I guess, I keep having so many thoughts about Season 5/6 and I desperately want to get there so that is helping!**

 **Narctia: I'm glad you liked it, it's a bit of a different tone for him but shows that the war and the loss is starting to impact on him. There will more than likely be more in the future.**


	20. Valar Morghulis

**And here we are at chapter 20! I hope you all enjoy it. In terms of carrying on I need to finalise the detailed plan of Season 3 before I start writing but I'll get straight to work on that.**

 **As ever this all belongs to people that aren't me.**

* * *

Tywin Lannister was an arrogant man, Sansa noticed as he strode in to the Throne room atop his horse. King Joffrey had called a special session of court in order to officially proclaim Tywin the hand of the king, and to redistribute Harrenhal. As Tywin grew closer to the Iron Throne, Joffrey started speaking.

"I, Joffrey of the House Baratheon, first of my name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, do hereby proclaim my grandfather, Tywin Lannister, the saviour of the city and the Hand of the King." He announced to the room, unceremoniously putting the badge of office onto the cushion held out by a squire, to be taken down the steps towards Tywin.

Taking the badge, Tywin bowed politely. "Thank you, Your Grace." He said to the king, before turning his horse away and riding out.

"Lord Petyr Baelish, step forward." Joffrey announced. Baelish left his place in the crowd and kneeled in front of the stone steps. "For your good service, unwavering loyalty to the crown, and for the ingenuity in ensuring that the Lannister army arrived in time to save the city, I declare that you shall be granted the castle of Harrenhal with all its attendant lands and incomes to be held by your sons and grandsons from this day until the end of time." This earned a number of gasps and murmurs from the crowd. Sansa just sighed up on the balcony, she really didn't want to be here, almost regretting not going with Sandor when he offered.

"You honour me beyond words, Your Grace." Baelish said loudly, standing up before he got his obligatory joke in. "I shall have to acquire some sons and grandsons."

"I commend everybody for their brave service in these past days!" Joffrey spoke loudly, and Sansa could tell how little he meant the words. "My traitor uncle failed because of all of you in this room, I hope that your loyalty will continue and the kingdom will prosper once more." He said, standing up from the throne and handing the crown to Cersei next to him, walking down the Throne Room to applause from either side.

Sansa went to leave as well, but she was stopped by the newly anointed Lord of Harrenhal.

"Lady Sansa." He called.

"Lord Baelish, many congratulations on your title." Sansa curtsied politely.

"Thank you, I heard that you've recently become a woman. I wanted you to know that I have it on good authority you won't be marrying the King until the war is over." He whispered in his creepy tone that Sansa hated.

"That is sad news, I can think of no greater honour than marrying the King and having his heirs, I pray that my traitor brother surrenders soon so that I can be wed to my beloved Joffrey." She said in a weak voice that she had perfected over the last year.

"I bet. Your mother was a dear friend to me when I was a child, and as such I consider it my duty to look out for you." Baelish whispered, getting closer. Barely breathing into her ear, she heard him say. "I will take it upon myself to help you get home to her, I vow that."

Her breath catching, she was about to reply when Ser Meryn came clunking up the stairs, causing Baelish to depart swiftly. "The King requests you take a walk with him." He ordered, leading her on.

* * *

Catelyn was still under guard in her tent. She wished that Robb could see why she had no other choice but to let the Kingslayer go, but Robb was so focused on the war and that Volantene that he almost seemed to not care about the girls.

The tent opened, and in came the last person she expected. "Robb." Cat breathed emotionally.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here to give you this." Robb said shortly, handing her a letter. Reading it, Catelyn felt tears well up in her eyes.

"They're safe? Everyone is safe?" She cried.

"Torrhen took a party of Reachman and liberated the entire North without my orders." Robb told her.

"Robb, it worked out well, he was in Highgarden and you had already given your consent for a betrothal." Catelyn said.

"I know that." Robb said, sitting down. "I'm grateful the boys are ok, truly I am. I just can't believe Torrhen did that."

"He's been groomed to lead armies; you've been groomed to lead the entire North." Catelyn said placing a hand on his. "This was his role." Reading the letter again she took in every word.

"Once Torrhen is back I'm sending you to Winterfell, you will remain there until the war is over. Maester Luwin will be in charge, you'll be confined to the keep and won't run the household." Robb ordered, Catelyn looked at him shocked.

"I've been running Winterfell with your Father ever since we took you home!" Catelyn raised her voice.

"That was before you betrayed me! Why would I let you run my castle?" Robb shouted. Catelyn didn't reply. Changing the subject, Robb brought up the main thing that had been on his mind. "I mean to marry the Lady Talisa."

Catelyn stared at him in disbelief. Composing herself all she replied with was "Mace Tyrell is a powerful man to cross."

"I know that." Robb told her.

"And you mean to do it anyway?"

"I love her." Robb said fiercely, as if that meant anything in their world.

"I know that seems important to you." Catelyn said.

"It is important to me." Robb argued.

"Your father didn't love me when we married, he hardly knew me or I him." Catelyn told him. "Love didn't just happen to us. We built it slowly over the years, stone by stone, for you, for your brothers and sisters, for all of us. It's not as exciting as secret passion in the woods, but it is stronger, it lasts longer." She said passionately.

"And that is what would be in store for me with Margaery Tyrell, what you and father had?" Robb asked her, not believing the thought to be possible.

"Why not? Because she's not exotic and exciting? She's a beautiful woman" Catelyn asked back.

"Now you're arguing just to argue because you arranged it." Robb told her.

"And you agreed to it." Catelyn countered. "You gave him your word, your men understood breaking the betrothal with Walder Frey but if you keep on treating your oaths recklessly your people will do the same. If your father lived his life for one thing…"

"My father is dead." Robb interrupted. "And the only parent I have left has no right to call anyone reckless."

"Be that as it may…"

"Torrhen will arrive at Seagard. I'll send the Forresters up to meet him and then he will meet us at Harrenhal." Robb interrupted again, getting up. "You will see him only after I have spoken to him."

"He is my son!" Catelyn cried, but Robb ignored her and left the tent, leaving Cat to worry alone about her eldest son and what he will choose, wishing more than anything to go back home.

* * *

Torrhen was watching his brothers again in the Godswood, Bran sat reading and Rickon running about as usual, trying to imprint their happy faces in his mind before he left the next day. Everything was prepared, the houses of the North would all send men both to Winterfell and to Deepwood Motte in case of any more Ironborn raids, and Howland Reed had agreed to fortify Moat Cailin with his levies. The North was as prepared as ever, and Torrhen felt happy to return back south to Robb, annoyed at having missed Oxcross and the Yellow Fork but raring to go for the future. He wanted Sansa and Arya back, that was his goal now and he would do anything to make that happen, but for now he would sit back, stroke Balerion's fur and enjoy his last night at the castle he called home.

He hadn't heard much from Robb's camp other than in the short message he had sent detailing him to go to Seagard and be met by a small force of Stark men. He missed his mother dearly, and couldn't wait to tell her how much Bran and Rickon had grown already. Osha was chasing Rickon around, until Torrhen waved her over.

"Yes milord?" She asked, crouching down in the way she always did.

"I want you to promise me something. If anything happens to Winterfell again, take the boys the way you left last time and head for Ironrath. Bran will know where it is." Torrhen said.

"I thought you made sure we was safe now?" Osha asked.

"I have." Torrhen replied. "But we still have many enemies, and they'd love the chance to strike here, just make sure you get them out of here alive."

"Aye milord I will." Osha said, and she went back to running after little Rickon causing the young prince to squeal in happiness. Torrhen carried on watching them for a while, until nightfall started to fall and he called them inside.

He said a teary goodbye to Rickon as he went to bed, promising him again that he would come back alive, and went to see Bran. He was lying there still as he could, and it almost broke Torrhen's heart leaving the crippled boy here again.

"Bran." He called softly, walking over to his bedside to kneel by his brother. "I'll say goodbye now as we will leave at first light."

"Be safe." Bran said, pulling Torrhen in for a hug.

"You're the Lord of Winterfell again now, just remember what you did the last time and try not to worry. We'll keep beating the Ironborn back with the help of the Reach but you just focus on Winterfell for now." Torrhen told him, and Bran nodded. "I love you little brother, stay safe."

"You too, go and get Sansa and Arya back." Bran said defiantly.

"Aye I will My Lord." Torrhen chuckled. "Sleep well." And he left for his room quickly before anyone could see him upset.

The next day was an early one, and Torrhen led the Reachman back down to Torrhen's square. Turning back towards Winterfell once more as he did the first time his left, wondering again how long it would be before he saw it, and hoping the next time he would get to stay.

* * *

At the Heart Tree of Turnbridge Keep in the dead of night, Robb Stark and Talisa Maegyr were stood together with a septon to be married.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." The septon said, wrapping a ribbon around the hands of Robb and Talisa. "Look upon one another and say the words."

"Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger." Robb recited, as Talisa said the same. "I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days." And with that they kissed, binding their marriage in front of the seven gods of the south.

* * *

Seagard was impressive, a huge, bustling port town with the Castle overhanging the Ocean, it had been left untouched by the Lannisters in the early part of the war as it was so far North and Torrhen was thankful for that as it came into view. He was on Desmond Redwyne's ship stood next to him on the deck.

"You sure you can't join us on the road to Harrenhal?" Torrhen asked the older man.

"No, Lord Paxter says we are to return to the Arbor to await instructions, I think we're to hit King's Landing next." Desmond told him.

"Then I'll see you in the Capital my friend." Torrhen said, grasping his friend's arm in a handshake.

"Likewise, don't get yourself killed beforehand." Desmond said, as the ship came into the harbour of Seagard. Torrhen waved goodbye as he stepped off the ship, to be met by Lord Jason Mallister and Lord Gregor Forrester.

"Welcome to Seagard My Prince." Lord Mallister said, ushering him off the ship and waving servants forward to collect his things.

"I'm glad to be here My Lord. Lord Gregor, how wonderful to see you again. Mira sends her regards from the south." Torrhen said to his soon to be father by law, trying to keep any hint of what had occurred between him and Mira out of his mind.

"I'm glad to hear it My Prince." Gregor bowed his head. "The King bid my house the honour of escorting you to Harrenhal.

"Aye, why are we going there?" Torrhen asked, as the trio and Mallister guards walked towards the castle.

"Tywin Lannister left a garrison there led by the Mountain when he went to face Stannis in King's Landing. The men are itching for a fight if I'm honest, the Lannisters have fled from us every step of the way since Oxcross.

"Fucking cravens." Torrhen laughed. "What happened in King's Landing?"

"Lannister won, but they've lost a quarter of their forces. We now have 40,000 men against a total of 25,000, if the crownlands call all of their banners of course.

"120,000." Torrhen corrected. "Very good My Lords! We shall feast tonight and head off by morning."

"My Prince." Lord Mallister said. "If you find my cousin, Ser Jaremy, at Harrenhal could you be so kind as to send him home? He isn't a young man and I dread to think of how he is after the Lannisters have had him for so long."

"Of course My Lord, I will take your request to the King himself." Torrhen affirmed, following the Riverlord in to his castle. He was back at war.

* * *

Samwell Tarly was with Grenn and Edd at the bottom of the Fist of the First Men, having been ordered by the Lord Commander to go and find shit for them to burn to keep the fires going.

"I thought we were coming north to fight wildlings." Grenn complained, picking a turd up. "Is this goat?" He asked Edd, showing him the frozen shit.

"It's moose." Edd replied gloomily, taking it and throwing it into the basket with the rest that they had collected.

"People shouldn't live anywhere you need to burn shit to keep warm." Grenn told them.

"Well, you see a tree, let me know." Edd responded.

Sam wasn't truly paying attention, as he was still thinking about the pregnant girl he had made friends with back at Craster's Keep. "If you step back and think about it, the thing about Gilly that's so interesting is…"

"Just bloody kill me." Grenn moaned to the sky.

"No, truly." Sam protested. "The thing about her that I find so interesting is that after all that Craster's done to her, she's still got hope that life might get better."

"The thing about Gilly that you find so interesting is that she said six words to you." Edd told him.

"And the thing about you that I find so interesting is absolutely nothing." Sam responded. A horn blew as he finished talking. "It's Jon and the Halfhand. They're back!" Another blast of the horn came.

"Two blasts is wildlings." Grenn said, drawing his sword.

"You're not fighting them alone, come on!" Edd said hurriedly. A third blast came, and Edd and Grenn looked at each other in terror.

"Three blasts?" Grenn asked.

"Run!" Edd screamed, bolting towards the Fist with Grenn hot on his heels.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Sam shouted as he tried to catch up. The snow was picking up and making it harder to see now, falling over, Sam saw the other two flee into the distance and so he shouted again. "Grenn! Edd!"

It was no use though, and by the time Sam had got himself upright they had disappeared from view. Looking around for anything, he finally saw some figures in the distance. Bolting towards the nearest rock he ducked beneath it hiding. A few breaths later and he turned his head to see a decomposing man walk past slowly, and a clearly dead horse with an icy demon sat atop it. The demon looked directly at Sam, causing him to start crying in sheer terror, closing his eyes at the inevitability of his death.

Fortunately for Sam, he thought later, the demon just let out an ear piercing scream and ignored him, leading the thousands upon thousands of dead men forwards, towards the Fist of the First Men where all his brothers of the Nights Watch were.

* * *

 **I remember watching that scene at the end of Season 2 for the first time and being scared witless. I enjoyed writing that a lot more than the wedding. It had to happen, Robb in the books married out of duty and that would have been avoided if I was following the books, but I'm following the show and he stupidly marries for love. I'm looking forward to writing Torrhen's reaction already!**

 **The main problem with writing it out is that I need to explain where the characters are, it never really says in the show but on an interactive map I've been using it places Robb just inside the Riverlands, and by going by CK2 that is roughly Turnbridge, owned by house Chambers.**

 **There is Season 2 then! I preferred writing it to Season 1 as I got to spin off a bit from Canon which was fun, Season 3 will come soon as I said previously.**

 **Thank you for all the reviewers again. I hope this one is good too.**

 **Reviews:**

 **MrHam31: It certainly looks like a formality doesn't it! Good thing Game of Thrones is built on seeing through formalities ;)**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Torrhen only thought of revenge, he's still young and, like Robb, doesn't truly think of consequences when he's emotional. I tried to put it across that Sansa wanted to know she'd be safe when she left, and with The Hound I'm not sure she'd feel too safe. She's still clinging on to having her knight in shining armour rescue her.**

 **Birdy: Here you go then, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Lightningscar: Yet again another impressive review! I will reiterate the point that this is just for fun and the only person that actually knows me is always busy with work, so that's not as easy as it sounds. I do spell and grammar check on Word when I'm finished but that's only so good. But what I will do is when I'm finished/up to date I'll go through the chapters and edit them so there are no mistakes to the best of my ability.**

 **The Robb thing was an oversight, as I was thinking of the message being from Robb but that's fixed now!**

 **Mira is the same age as Torrhen, Talia and Ethan are two years younger.**

 **Remember they are of the North and the Reach is warm, Torrhen was built for the cold so a Reach night would be nothing to him.**

 **In regards to the Ironborn, they don't really come into play again until season 6, and part of that storyline will be given to someone else, sort of.**

 **Thank you for the review though, I hope you stick with it as it's always a pleasure seeing such detailed feedback.**


	21. Valar Dohaeris

**And here we go again, a brand new season for me to dig my teeth into and boy is it a good one for the Starks! I've updated the summary and the cover picture, the Black Wolf is good and it will be Torrhen's personal sigil from this season onwards (spoilers) but I figured that this picture fits in well, even if he does look a bit older than he should, we'll just say that it's the Northern way.**

 **I still don't own anything but Torrhen.**

* * *

Robb and the rest of the Northern Army were arriving at the Ruins of Harrenhal. Robb and Roose Bolton leading the march. The pair stopped as they reached the final straight to discuss tactics.

"We should set the siege lines…" Roose Bolton started.

"There won't be a siege." Robb interrupted him. "The Mountain can't defend a ruin."

"I imagine the Mountain will defend whatever Tywin Lannister tells him to defend."

"The Lannisters have been running from us since Oxcross." Robb told him. "I'd love a fight; the men would love a fight." Looking at the empty ruin he added. "I don't think we're going to get one."

They entered the castle, and Robb was horrified as all around him were piles of dead, tortured Northmen and Rivermen. Lords Bolton and Karstark followed him in, taking in the scene.

"200 Northmen, slaughtered like sheep." Lord Karstark said.

"The debt will be repaid, my friend." Roose Bolton told him. "For them and for your sons."

"Will it?" Lord Karstark asked, staring daggers at Catelyn. "They rot in the ground while their killer runs free."

"The Kingslayer won't remain free for long." Roose said optimistically. "My best hunters are after him."

Robb noticed a prominent sigil on the chest of one of the dead, stabbed in the heart.

"A Mallister?"

"Ser Jeremy." Catelyn told him solemnly. "My father's bannerman."

Robb seemed to tense up at her voice. Looking all around to see the castle sufficiently occupied by Stark men he turned away. "Find her a chamber that will serve as a cell." He told some guards, who led Cat away. Talisa walked up to him.

"She's your mother." She whispered.

"She freed Jaime Lannister." He countered. "The Lannisters robbed them of their sons and she robbed them of their justice." At that moment a man in the rubble started coughing violently, Talisa rushed over to him with some water, giving him a drink.

Looking at the man's wound she ordered. "This needs to be cleaned and closed."

"What's your name, friend?" Robb asked him.

"Qyburn." He wheezed.

"You're lucky to be alive." Talisa whispered to him, getting to work.

Looking around at the carnage that The Mountain and his men had left behind, Qyburn wasn't so sure. "Lucky?" He asked.

* * *

"Mrmph mmmrpph mmmrrrmph" Was the sound from behind him. After having to wait until Theon had joined them at Darry Torrhen was already impatient, and even gagging the bastard hadn't helped. His face still looked a mess, but his eyes were a bit better, a sharp and quick gallop, causing Theon to fall flat on his face quickly shut him up though.

Torrhen had decreed that he be dragged by horseback from Winterfell to Harrenhal, usually a Dothraki punishment but anything to cause him agony would have been fine. They were on the last stretch of the way to Harrenhal now, and you could already see it in the distance. Balerion having ran ahead as he was prone to do.

"They say one dragon did that, but they forget that Harrenhal was a battle site in the Dance of the Dragons." Torrhen said to Gregor Forrester on the next horse.

"I always thought it was just the Dread, then again I never cared for any Southern politics when I was a child, the only Southerner I care for a jolt is my wife." Gregor grinned, before it faltered slightly. "I need to tell you something lad, about your mother."

"Mother? Is she ok?" Torrhen asked worried.

"Yes, she's unharmed." Gregor reassured him, much to Torrhen's relief. "She let the Kingslayer go."

"What!" Torrhen cried out. "Why the fuck would she do that?"

"She claims he was to release the girls." Gregor explained, and Torrhen calmed down a bit.

"She's a fool to think he will help anyone but himself and his sister lover." Torrhen laughed bitterly. "I must see her when I arrive."

"You are to see the King first, his decree. He's been…" Gregor trailed, unsure of what to say.

"Say it Gregor."

"He's been rather unkind." Gregor said quickly. "I understand why he keeps her under guard, but many men don't. They think she got off… Lightly."

"You mean he's put my mother under house arrest?" Torrhen asked darkly. Gregor just nodded. "I leave for five minutes and he loses his head, he should just send her away from camp and be done with it."

"Lord Karstark isn't happy she got off, the Kingslayer killed Torrhen Karstark trying to escape."

Torrhen's heart missed a beat. "Torrhen's gone? Fucking Lannister, we should have sent him back piece by piece." Torrhen spat. "Torrhen was a good man."

"Aye he was, my son was rather saddened by it." Gregor admitted.

"What else has happened since I've been away?" Torrhen asked.

"Nothing of note that I can recall." Gregor told him, Torrhen nodded, accepting that and turning back to face Harrenhal in the distance, remembering every little detail he had learnt when he was younger to distract him.

* * *

Torrhen was relieved to finally see Stark banners. The camp outside the melted castle was quiet though, too quiet compared to what he had left in the Riverlands before it almost all went to shit. Riding on the horses they had received from Darry, Torrhen, Balerion and the Forrester party rode through the camp, stopping when they came to the Forrester tents and a handful of Ironrath men being led by Rodrik. Dismounting, but leaving Theon tied to his horse, Torrhen strode over to Rodrik and they hugged briefly.

"My Prince, welcome back." Rodrik said.

"Bugger that Rodrik, how are you?" Torrhen laughed.

"I'm alright, I need a fight, the Lannisters have been hiding from us and they've abandoned Harrenhal too." He said grumpily. "King Robb is in the castle; he requests your presence immediately."

"Aye, I'll see you later. Balerion, you stay here I'll come and fetch you afterwards." Torrhen said to the black Direwolf, his eyes narrowing slightly at the thought of his brother.

Even when dragging a gagged Theon in to the ruined castle Torrhen couldn't help but be in awe of the way the stone genuinely seemed to have melted. _'One dragon did this, one single dragon melted the biggest castle in the world.'_ What he saw inside the walls however wasn't to bring him any admiration. Bodies were being piled up into heaps, ready to be burnt it seemed, blood stained the floors and men were working trying to tidy the place up a bit. Being pointed towards the Kingspyre tower, Torrhen found Robb staring over some maps with a woman who was sat down. Not even waiting to be announced, he strode in, throwing Theon to the floor and catching the attention of Robb.

"Brother, welcome to Harrenhal." Robb greeted, ignoring Theon who was still gagged.

"Brother." Torrhen replied.

"You've grown a beard." Robb noted. Torrhen smirked.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun in that aspect, I've changed a lot since the last time I saw you." Torrhen said, mentally feeling his scar.

"I expected to see you return to the camp months ago, what happened?" Robb asked. Torrhen almost laughed.

"This heap of shit decided to fuck us in the arse." Torrhen said bluntly, kicking Theon hard. "I decided to fuck him back." He smirked.

"You should have told me; I could have spared the Bolton bastard's trouble." Robb told him, before sighing in relief. "Thank you though, how were Bran and Rickon?"

"Well as can be." Torrhen replied.

"Send this piece of shit to a cell, I'll deal with him later." Robb said, finally looking down and being shocked with the state he was in. Once Theon had been led away Robb asked. "What did you do to him?"

"No less than he deserved. Who's she?" Torrhen asked bluntly, nodding at the woman. Robb turned round and offered her his hand, and she accepted.

"Torrhen, may I introduce your Queen, Talisa."

"A pleasure to meet you brother." Talisa said, Robb was smiling. Torrhen wasn't so happy.

"I met the woman who was to be my Queen, this isn't Margaery Tyrell." He said bluntly again, ignoring her.

"I married Talisa."

"I can see that; did you forget you were betrothed?" Torrhen asked as if he was chastising Rickon.

"No I didn't, I followed my heart…."

"Well done." Torrhen interrupted, trying to come across as sincere. He walked over to a table and poured himself some wine. "I mean you followed your heart, that's commendable, no matter that you FUCKING WENT AND LOST US 80,000 MEN IN THE PROCESS!" He roared, throwing the glass down on the floor, smashing it into tiny pieces.

"Calm down Torrhen, I'm still your King." Robb warned.

"WELL FUCKING ACT LIKE IT THEN!" Torrhen roared. Robb did the sensible thing and ushered Talisa out of the room, before rounding on Torrhen.

"You were brought up better than to treat people like that." Robb snarled. "I expect you to apologise to Her Grace when you next get the opportunity."

"Do you know that I almost died to get that alliance with the Tyrells?" Torrhen said, ignoring him. Robb looked back quizzically. "Aye, Ser Loras stabbed me here." He pointed to the place where his armour was hiding his scar. "Bran and Rickon would have died without the men of the Reach, and you decide to fuck them over because of a foreign whore?"

Within a second Torrhen was on the floor spitting blood out of his mouth. "That is my wife." Robb growled. "You would do well to remember that."

"You would do well to remember your oaths, I helped you break one for 80,000 men. How many does she give us?" Torrhen sneered. Robb couldn't answer. "I thought so. I thought you were better than this, but well done Your Grace, you've just lost us this fucking war."

"Careful now." Robb warned.

"Where is mother?" Torrhen asked angrily, not wanting to be in his brother's presence much longer.

"Two floors above here." Robb said, equally as angry. Torrhen didn't need to be dismissed as he stormed out or the room, trying to process what had just happened, not even noticing Talisa who had tried to talk to him again on his way past.

* * *

Torrhen was still seething as he reached a room guarded by two Stark soldiers. He wasn't bleeding though which was good, he wouldn't want his mother to see him like that. Ordering the guards aside he knocked on the door before letting himself in. Sat on a chair facing the window, Catelyn Stark sat, her eyes red from where she had clearly been crying. Seeing him, she forgot all courtesies and ran towards him, engulfing him in a hug he had so desperately need for months.

"Torrhen, my son." She cried, as he hugged her back just as passionately.

"Hello Mother." He whispered.

"I am so sorry for leaving you."

"Don't worry about it, I was fine the Tyrell's looked after me." He reassured her. "Mostly." At her quizzed look he took off his armour, placing it on the bed and lifted up his shirt, revealing a slightly pink scar from where Ser Loras had stabbed him. Catelyn looked at it in horror, tears stinging her eyes.

"Who did that?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." Torrhen waved her off, letting his shirt fall back down as he took a seat next to her. "How are you? I've heard Robb has been unkind."

Catelyn laughed. "He has, he doesn't see why I had to let the Kingslayer go. You were missing, Bran and Rickon could have been dead for all I know and Sansa and Arya are still in the clutches of Cersei Lannister, I was desperate."

Torrhen took her hands in his. "He was our best bargaining tool; you should have thought about that." He leaned back sighing. "He was right to punish you but this is unnecessary, he's losing the men and the war both. Sending you back to Winterfell or even Riverrun would have been wiser."

Catelyn agreed, standing back up to pour them both drinks. "Here, tell me, how are my boys?" She asked.

Torrhen smiled. "They are well, Rickon is growing and Bran…" He trailed, grinning widely. "Bran has grown up so much, they both miss you very much." Catelyn let out a sob of happiness at that.

"I will write to them at once, I'm to go home soon I hope, Robb told me that much at least." Catelyn said. "I suppose you'll go straight on to the council now."

"I doubt it." Torrhen snorted. "He punched me just now."

"What? Why?" Catelyn asked, outraged. Torrhen just shrugged back in his chair.

"I may have called his wife a foreign whore."

"You fool. She is still his wife."

"And what about when the Tyrells join Joffrey? I know Mace Tyrell now mother, he won't stay on the side line. They'll discard Sansa and put Margaery in front of Joffrey, the girl wants to be Queen above anything." Torrhen told her.

"Poor Sansa…" Cat trailed.

"I want her back, I'd do anything to get her back and Robb ruined one of the greatest opportunities we could have hoped for by marrying her." He snarled. "How did that even happen anyway?"

"They were close when I got back to him after Renly." Cat admitted. "I tried to warn him countless times..."

"But he wouldn't listen." Torrhen finished for her. "He's a fool."

"You are no better." Catelyn warned. "I suppose that Forrester girl warmed your bed enough when you were a guest at Highgarden."

Torrhen felt the heat rise into his cheeks, giving Cat the answer. "Mira was different, she told me from the start we couldn't marry even if I wanted too and came to my bed anyway, I wrote to Lady Talia while at Winterfell, I do still care for her even if I am in love with Mira."

Catelyn sighed. "My two boys, fools in love." She whispered to herself. Torrhen just laughed again.

"I know I was a fool for Mira, but the difference is I haven't ruined a powerful alliance for our cause. I'm not the one who failed in trying to win the war." He said bitterly.

"You will make it up with your brother, he may hate me but you have done him no lasting harm. He needs you Torrhen, more than he will admit." Cat told him.

"Aye mother." He said, as a knock on the door interrupted them. A guard poked his head through.

"I'm sorry My Prince, but the King has decreed that you have spent enough time with the Lady Catelyn today, you may visit again tomorrow."

Torrhen was about to get up and argue but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Catelyn hugged him tightly again and ushered him out with her eyes. Obeying, Torrhen said his farewells and skulked off to the Forrester tents, he wouldn't share the castle with Robb when he was still this angry.

* * *

Tywin was trying to settle in to the Tower of the Hand for the first time in almost 25 years. His patience wasn't being helped by the constant interruptions. First his dwarf son and now the eunuch. Letting the spymaster in Tywin just gave him a look to show he wasn't impressed.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt Lord Hand, but I have received a little bit of a word from the Stark camp. It seems the Young Wolf has found himself a bride." Varys said.

"And?" Tywin asked. "Shall we send him a gift?"

"He was betrothed to the Tyrell girl, but it seems that a Volantene woman has found his way in to his bed, and not one that could bring an army from Essos." Varys told him. Tywin looked at him disbelieving.

"You mean to tell me." Tywin said slowly, processing the information. "That Robb Stark has thrown away the might of the Reach, for a foreigner from half a world away?" Varys nodded.

Tywin then did something he hadn't done since before his wife Joanna had died birthing a runt. He laughed, a full bellied laugh that sounded wrong, but Tywin couldn't help himself. He managed to calm himself after a moment, but a smile still played on his lips.

"It seems that Mace Tyrell isn't happy, he promised him a kingdom and his daughter a crown." Varys informed.

"I shall write to Lord Tyrell at once, this is wonderful news Varys, well done." Tywin told him. With a bow, Varys left Tywin to compose the letter. Tywin was still silently chuckling to himself as he grabbed a quill. The Tyrells may be twice turned traitors, but they could solve the food shortage in King's Landing, the soldier shortage he was facing and they wouldn't have to have the Stark girl as a Queen. Tywin could forgive the Tyrell's if they begged forgiveness in front of the king, he decided.

* * *

 **They won't be at each other's necks forever! I did love portraying Robb and Torrhen fighting though, even if Torrhen did go maybe a little too far in what he said about Talisa.**

 **I guess that people may moan about canon being restored in a way, but please go with it. The Tyrells in King's Landing are important, and tensions will be even higher between Margaery and the Lannisters now she has met Torrhen, as well as Mira being a strong ally with Sansa's brother, that could play a part.**

 **Loved writing the Cat scene as well, I felt so sorry for her in the show, all she did was worry for her children and she suffered greatly for it, at the hands of both her enemies and her family.**

 **Keep the reviews coming in! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, brief hint, the next chapter will introduce some new characters as well!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Fantasymaker76: He isn't happy no, I think he's learning from his brothers mistakes now, and now that he has proven himself a capable leader he starts feeling that he can't just be blindly following Robb's orders.**

 **Serenity000: Robb is stupid, he's thick in every aspect other than military command. He just thinks of how he feels for Talisa and he hadn't met Margaery yet. I get what you mean but he knew he needed as many men as he could get in canon and still didn't keep his oath but saying that nobody liked the Frey's isn't relevant in my opinion, quite a few houses of the Reach didn't like the Tyrells but the Tyrells still need their men, the Starks don't like the Bolton's but still need their men. Honestly I thought that with only Catelyn's thoughts in his ear about her, considering she didn't spend much time with Margaery, I couldn't see him changing his mind here.**

 **jean d'arc: Robb is infatuated with Talisa and nothing else matters to him but her. He cares about his family and is still preoccupied by the war, but his priorities I felt in canon were all wrong, and the way I saw it was that he didn't have to worry about the North, and one less worry led to him having more time to worry about Talisa.**

 **MrHam31: It seemed like he would have given up on his kingship if Talisa asked to me, so the armies of the Reach isn't that much of a stretch, as you can see he doesn't expect them to join Tywin and Joffrey as the idea of independence is in their heads, but then again he doesn't know Mace….**

 **Narctia: How the show portrayed their romance is what happened here, so I believe they are truly in love, it's just the betrayal is all the more bitter for Torrhen to swallow because of the extent of what Robb gave up and how hard Torrhen worked to forge an Alliance and a friendship with numerous Reachmen.**


	22. Dark Wings, Dark Words

**Wow! I'm blown away by the amount of quick responses to the last chapter! It is the most reviews on any chapter so far barring the first. This one will be up longer before another update due to sleep and university tomorrow morning, but I will aim to have Episode 3 up tomorrow evening.**

 **I still, unfortunately, am only the owner of Torrhen and am only borrowing everybody else.**

* * *

Mira hadn't been truly happy since Torrhen left on the back of that ship, their last night together still bringing a blush to her cheeks and a smile to her face. She knew they could never be, and she wouldn't hurt her sister by talking about it to anybody, but she had to admit she missed him more now than she had before. Margaery had clearly noticed, and was giving Sera the more challenging tasks, for which Mira was grateful.

One warm morning Mira and Margaery were walking through a rose field before Mira was due to be summoned before Mace Tyrell. Margaery had a sad look on her face and Mira was confused.

"Lady Margaery, are you alright?" She asked. Margaery looked at her sadly.

"I am fine Mira, it's you that I am sad for."

"Me? Why would I be sad?" Mira asked. "Is Torrhen ok?"

"Torrhen is fine, as far as we know." Margaery reassured her. "It's his elder brother that I'm talking about."

"King Robb?"

"He has decided to marry somebody else." Margaery said bitterly. "I am now to marry Joffrey."

Mira looked shocked. "Joffrey? But you can't! He's a bastard!"

"According to Stannis Baratheon, a man who murdered his own brother." Margaery said sternly. "My father has called you to see where your loyalties lie. He doesn't want the Northerners to know this arrangement."

"I… I don't understand My Lady." Mira admitted.

"You're of the North, and we will be opposing the North. If you don't feel comfortable with that tell me now and I can send you back to Ironrath where you'll be safe. Come with me to King's Landing and you will be forsaking your family, your heritage." Margaery explained, shocking Mira. "I am very sorry Mira, but you must decide before my father asks you, you would be a valuable hostage and I don't want it to come to that."

"I am your handmaiden My Lady, you can find me a good match here in the Reach when the time comes, until then I will be faithful to you." She told her, trying to remain strong.

"You have no idea how much it pleases me to hear you say that." Margaery beamed. "I do realise how hard this must be for you, but I will keep you safe."

"Thank you My Lady, if you'd excuse me for a moment." Mira said, being excused, she rushed off to her rooms, quickly sprawling a note for Torrhen detailing what she'd just heard. Hiding it on her, she vowed to quickly find a way of ensuring it reached him.

* * *

Bran was standing outside practicing his archery, when the three eyed raven perched itself on top of the target. Nocking his arrow and drawing it, his brothers spoke from beside him.

"Don't think too much, Bran." Jon said.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb instructed. Bran let loose, and missed the raven by an inch, much to the amusement of his brothers.

"And which one of you was a marksman at 10?" A voice came from behind him.

Swinging round to look up at the balcony he called out. "Father?" But nobody was there, sighing, he nocked another arrow, swinging back round to the target, startling himself when there was a boy Torrhen's age standing in front of it.

"You can't kill it, you know." The boy said as if it was obvious.

"Why not?" Bran asked him.

"Because the raven is you." He replied. Bran stared at him confused, when from behind him the raven attacked.

Waking up in a pant, it took a moment for Bran to realise it was all just a dream. Sighing, he called for a servant to help him get ready for the day ahead.

Court was boring again, but Bran did his best with the help of Maester Luwin. It got interesting though when the last couple that entered the Great Hall included the boy that was in his dream.

"What can Prince Brandon do for you two today?" Maester Luwin asked them kindly.

"My Prince, my name is Jojen Reed, and this is my sister Meera. Our father is Howland, Lord of the Neck." Jojen announced.

"Howland Reed was your fathers friend." Luwin whispered into Brans ear.

"Welcome My Lord, how can I help you." Bran asked politely.

"It has to do with your dreams, I can take you to the three eyed raven." Jojen told him, catching Bran's attention.

"The Prince doesn't have time for myths and legends My Lord." Luwin said condescendingly.

"I want to hear him out." Bran said.

Jojen nodded towards Summer, who was under the table. "You can get inside his head, see through his eyes."

"Only when I'm asleep." Bran responded.

"That's how it begins until you learn to control it."

"Control it?" Luwin asked.

"He's a warg. All the Starks are in some way, but not as powerful as Brandon will be"

"Wargs are stories." Luwin told him, but Bran ignored him, focusing on Jojen.

"It's not just wolves. Sometimes in my dreams there's a…"

A three-eyed raven?" Jojen asked.

"You've seen it?" Bran asked excitedly.

"We saw him together. You haven't forgotten?"

"Does it have anything to do with warging?" Bran asked, intrigued.

"No, the raven is something different, something deeper." Jojen told him. "The raven brings the sight. Seeing things that haven't happened yet? Or things that happened long before you were born or things that are happening right now thousands of miles away."

"When my father died, I dreamt it." Bran said sheepishly.

"You didn't dream it, you saw it." Jojen told him. "So did I."

"You have the sight, too?" Bran asked.

"When I told my father about your father for the first time in my life, I saw him cry."

"Your father saved my father's life during the rebellion." Bran said, remembering a story Ned had told them all when they were younger.

"Your father told you about the rebellion? Mine never did." Jojen admitted. "But I saw that, too."

"What else have you seen?" Bran asked him.

"Only one thing that matters- you."

* * *

The Maester arrived at Torrhen's door with a letter. Reading it made Torrhen even angrier at Robb than he already was, and he let his anger out by trashing another couple of glasses. Finally calming down to a reasonable extent, he left for the council chambers. Seeing Robb and Talisa in there going over plans he sighed exasperatedly, before knocking on the door and walking in to the room.

"Pardon, My King, but I received a raven from Highgarden." Torrhen said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Highgarden?" Robb asked, taking the letter from Torrhen and reading it thoroughly.

"What does it say?" Talisa asked.

"It's from Mira Forrester, the Tyrells have joined with the Lannisters." Robb sighed. "Which means..."

"Which means that they have thrice our numbers, if not more." Torrhen spat. "This is your fault." He said, looking fiercely at Robb before striding out of the room.

"This is not good news." Robb sighed grimly, leaning over the fireplace. Talisa looked over at him from the table.

"My mother always told me you Westerosi were a grim lot." She said fondly. "Grim, bearded, stinking barbarians that would row across the Narrow Sea and steal us from our beds." She added walking over to caress him from behind.

"Did you ever think you'd marry one?" Robb asked her.

"I never thought I'd marry anyone at all." She admitted.

"Never?"

"Not until I met the king of the grim, bearded, stinking barbarians." She said kindly. "He's never going to like me is he."

"He will, once we've won the war and he gets to know you he will treat you as a sister I am sure." Robb told her, leaning in for a kiss which she reciprocated. They deepened the kiss, and that was how Roose Bolton found them as he walked into the room holding a letter.

"Pardon me, Your Grace, My queen." He acknowledged both of them as they broke apart.

"Lord Bolton." Talisa said, as Roose motioned the letter towards him.

"Let me guess it's good news and Joffrey has surrendered." Robb sighed, walking towards Roose, who looked troubled.

* * *

Torrhen had been summoned out into the courtyard with his mother, both wondering what was going on. Robb appeared shortly, and looked at them both sadly.

"Word from Riverrun." He said, handing Catelyn the letter. Reading it once she stumbled backwards, having to sit on top of a barrel in shock. Taking the letter gently, Torrhen read that his Grandfather Hoster Tully had passed in his sleep.

"I hadn't seen him in years. I don't even know how many." Catelyn admitted, in shock.

"We'll travel to the funeral together, all of us." Robb said looking between them. "Lord Bolton will garrison here until we return."

"Will I be wearing manacles when I lay my father to rest?" Catelyn joked dryly. Robb just looked sad.

"I never even met him." Torrhen said sadly. "When do we leave?"

"Morning, we'll march as the sun rises." Robb said.

"If you'll excuse me." Catelyn said, and Torrhen looked at her back sadly as she left to go back to her rooms. Torrhen turned to Robb.

"After the funeral I want my own men. If I stay here it won't be good for the men's morale to see us fighting." Torrhen said.

"Well why do we have to fight?" Robb asked.

"We don't, if you start acting like a king and not a commoner that gives in to his own lust." Torrhen said, emotionless again. Robb couldn't think of a response to that, and left Torrhen to walk away again, thinking upon what his brother said.

* * *

Cersei Lannister was absolutely furious. She stormed into her Father's study and up to his desk with such force that she could almost detect the hint of surprise on his face as he looked up at her.

"The Tyrell girl? That twice damned traitor will not marry my son!" She screamed. Tywin went back to sorting through some papers. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yes Cersei I am listening to you." Tywin said bored. "And no matter your screeching Joffrey will marry the Tyrell girl."

"Why? Why not a loyal subject, why not a Lannister?"

"Because no female Lannister other than yourself is worth anything other than scraps." Tywin told her coolly. "Margaery Tyrell can bring in soldiers, food and security to the kingdom I was trying to run before you interrupted me."

Cersei looked like she'd just been slapped. "It's my son's kingdom, not yours. You'd do well to remember that."

Tywin gave her an icy glare that unnerved even her. "Then tell his grace that he is more than welcome to join us in running _his_ kingdom if he decides to stop torturing cats and beating wounded dogs." He snarled.

"Joffrey is very busy." Cersei argued.

"Oh I know how busy he is; I saw the blood of the Stark girl myself when news came that Winterfell had been liberated." Tywin told her. "Reign him in or I will do it myself." He warned.

"He will not marry the Tyrell." Cersei was adamant.

Tywin stood up, staring down at his daughter and asserting his authority. "The Stark pretender threw away this alliance and gave us back the upper hand in this war your boy started. Do you want him to lose his head? Do you want to be raped by a Northerner before you lose your head too? I've heard that Roose Bolton likes to flay people, pray he doesn't get to you first." Tywin said, unnerving Cersei to the point where she was looking up at him terrified. "Get out of my sight, and don't be so foolish again or I'll marry you off to Clegane and be done with you."

Cersei scurried out scowling, leaving Tywin to return to his seat and carry on as if the conversation had never even taken place.

* * *

For the purpose of keeping morale as high as it could be, Torrhen rode with Robb and Lord Karstark to Riverrun. He didn't like the fact but he couldn't do anything about it without tipping the army off that the leadership was fracturing. They were still on their horses watching the procession of men go past them with Lord Karstark, who wasn't happy at marching the army to a funeral, a point which Torrhen agreed with.

"We're at war. This march is a distraction." Lord Karstark told Robb. Torrhen was keeping quiet.

"My grandfather's funeral is not a distraction." Robb argued.

"Are we riding to battle at Riverrun?" Karstark asked.

"No."

"Then it's a distraction."

"My Uncle Edmure has his forces garrisoned there. We need his men." Robb told him stubbornly.

"Unless he's been breeding them, he don't have enough to make a difference." Karstark argued back.

"Have you lost faith in our cause?" Robb asked, his eyes narrowing at the elder Lord.

"If it's revenge, I still got faith in it." Karstark spoke slowly, passion in his voice still.

"If you no longer believe…"

"I can believe till it snows in Dorne." Karstark interrupted. "Don't change the fact that we've got half the men."

"You don't think we can win?" Robb asked, anger seeping in to his tone.

"May I speak my mind, Your Grace?" Karstark asked dryly.

"Have you not been speaking your mind, Lord Karstark?" Robb asked back.

"I think you lost this war…" Karstark began, looking at Talisa who was riding a little way back. "The day you married her." And with that he rode off to be with his men.

"He's right you know." Torrhen said.

"Don't you start." Robb rolled his eyes angrily.

"You did, we could have had 80,000 men and you gave it up for one woman. I hope she's worth it."

"She is." Robb responded shortly. "I don't want to fight with you Torrhen, we need to be on the same page. I'm sorry for ruining the Tyrell alliance but I'll never be sorry for marrying Talisa, please accept that."

Torrhen sighed, leaning forward improperly on his horse. "Aye Your Grace, but give me command of Harrenhal after the funeral, let me raid the crownlands, do something to let them know we can still be dangerous."

Robb started thinking about the plan. "We can't go near King's Landing, not without the fleet and the Tyrells joining them, we'll have to go to Casterly Rock and I'll need as many men as possible."

"Try the Freys again." Torrhen suggested. "Give them Uncle Edmure, give them anything they want, just don't back down from this. You're already being known as King Oathbreaker."

"King Oathbreaker?" Robb laughed. "You'd think they'd come up with better names than that."

"I'd just call you The King who shat himself at a pigeon." Torrhen laughed, recalling a story from their childhood, causing Robb to burst out laughing too.

"I was 7!" Robb cried.

"Old enough to know what a pigeon was." Torrhen joked, riding off following the procession of Stark soldiers leaving a laughing Robb in his wake.

He didn't get very far though, as he noticed his mother had stopped and was talking to Talisa. Catelyn was making another prayer wheel. Torrhen dismounted his horse and walked over to them, carefully making sure he didn't interrupt.

"So I sat with him all through the darkness. Listened to his ragged little breaths, his coughing, his whimpering." Catelyn was saying, remembering a time long ago, and Torrhen was confused at who she was on about.

"Which boy?" Talisa asked.

"Jon Snow." Catelyn replied, in the friendliest tone Torrhen had ever heard her say his name, and it visibly shocked him. "When my husband brought that baby home from the war, I couldn't bear to look at him, I didn't want to see those brown stranger's eyes staring up at me. So I prayed to the gods, take him away, make him die. He got the pox, and I knew I was the worst woman who ever lived, a murderer. I'd condemned this poor, innocent child to a horrible death all because I was jealous of his mother, a woman he didn't even know. So I prayed to all seven gods, let the boy live, let him live and I'll love him, I'll be a mother to him. I'll beg my husband to give him a true name, to call him Stark and be done with it, to make him one of us." She told Talisa. Torrhen had tears in his eyes, he had known Catelyn hated Jon but not to that extent.

"And he lived." Talisa guessed.

"And he lived." Catelyn repeated. "And I couldn't keep my promise. And everything that's happened since then all this horror that's come to my family it's all because I couldn't love a motherless child."

"He always wanted you to accept him, did you know that?" Torrhen piped up, startling Catelyn. "He never wanted your love, your care or anything like that, he just wanted you to accept him."

Catelyn just bowed her head and got back to work on the prayer wheel, and Torrhen had to leave to keep his emotions under control. He missed his brother, he missed his sisters and that story almost was too much to handle for him.

* * *

 **I told you they wouldn't be fighting for long! There's still a long way to go but it's progress at least. What do you think about Mira risking her life to spy as well?**

 **I needed to introduce the Reeds, they were on their way already and it just so happens they could be received at court instead of with Osha's spear in Jojen's neck. I can't see Maester Luwin letting them go though.**

 **Cersei and Tywin was fun to write as well, Tywin being the only one that can strike fear into her is an interesting concept. He's so blunt and unforgiving as well I loved writing it.**

 **As I said before keep the reviews coming! I like the idea of giving you all something to look forward too as per the last chapter and the 'new characters' hint (Meera and Jojen) so this time I will say: An old friend returns that wasn't in the show at this point.**

 **Reviews:**

 **MrHam31: He mentioned to Gregor what he would have done, which was send her away to a castle and keep her under house arrest, keeping away from the men that her presence was demoralising. Torrhen is still young, he was angry and all he saw was his brother being tempted by Talisa, hence calling her a whore, he certainly didn't truly mean it.**

 **Narctia: Torrhen is like Robb, no interest in the Iron Throne and just wants his people to be free from the South. Myrcella is an interesting thought, but he believes her to be Bastard born and she's in Dorne, making it a bit difficult. Dany is half a world away and the families hate each other.**

 **BornSinner01: Thank you for saying so! I said he looked like him, his actions and personality are more of a mix of Brandon (more carefree as he's second born) and Ned who raised him. He would have smacked Robb one but he's still the King, and brother or no it's still treason.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I'm sorry to hear that. I thought the fighting was a bit of a different dynamic, and something I've looked forward too since I first started fleshing out their relationship in series one! Like I've said before I think I've had up to series 3 planned out from day one (mostly).**

 **Silver crow: Thank you! Making Tywin laugh was just great, it doesn't happen often, but when his enemy fucks up THAT much I think even Lady Stoneheart would crack a smile.**

 **Lightningscar: I was all ready to upload again and I noticed your review!**

 **I'll pass that off as Robb being angry and she had met Margaery, telling him what she was like in order to ease his mind so arranging it on his end, but thank you for pointing it out! I'll make sure to keep an eye on dialogue when I'm editing scenes from the scripts. I'm glad you're enjoying it though, I like the little scenes between Torrhen and other individuals, it gives me a chance to flesh out the relationships a bit more I feel and it gives me extra scenes which is always nice. Some of the best scenes in the series have been two people talking.**

 **The thing with Sam I'm guessing is to be answered at the end, either that or the Walker just didn't think him worthy of joining the army of the dead. Either a stroke of genius or serious misjudgement on their part!**

 **Thank you for the kind comments though, and congratulations! You are my 100** **th** **review.**


	23. Walk of Punishment

**I have created a Community with a number of Stark OC fics in, so if people find this interesting they can go there to find similar concepts. It is titled 'A Stark in Winterfell' and includes legitimate Stark OC's.**

 **As ever I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

It was such a peaceful day Torrhen noted, the weather was perfect and the wind could just about be felt on your face. The gods were smiling on Lord Hoster for his funeral. Torrhen had been chosen to shoot the flaming arrow that would cremate his Grandfather as his funeral boat sailed down the river. Edmure and Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully pushed the boat out, and Torrhen stepped forward, nocking his arrow and lowering it into the flame that had been put up on the platform they were all standing on. It was a quiet affair, just family allowed onto the lower platform on the river's edge, and the rest of the Northern and Riverlords stood further back, watching solemnly as Hoster Tully sailed out on the Red Fork for the final time.

Noticing the wind direction and speed on the flag above him, Torrhen took the flaming arrow out of the fire and aimed, getting his sights right he fired, taking a step back to comfort his mother as they watched the boat engulf into flames. They stared for a few minutes until the boat turned the corner of the river and went out of sight, and they all dispersed.

"Good shot My Prince." The Blackfish said solemnly as they made their way up to the castle.

"Thank you Uncle, I had to do my best for Grandfather, mother told us great stories about him. I'm sad I never got to meet him." Torrhen said sadly, looking at his mother a way in front.

"He was sad never to meet you too. Your stay at Riverrun was far too short the last time, damn that blasted Lord Lymond for calling him away before the Lannisters came. Wouldn't take no for an answer even when he was ill." The Blackfish cursed.

Changing the subject, Torrhen said. "You know people call me Black Wolf because of you."

The Blackfish laughed gruffly. "I'm sorry lad, it was a poor jest from my brother that gave me that name and it stuck."

"No I quite like it, it gives me something to keep me different from the King." Torrhen told him.

"Then wear the title proudly, make it your own in ways only you can." The Blackfish told him. "You see this here?" He asked, tapping the fish on the chest piece of his armour.

"Aye."

"It's meant to be silver, but I keep it black as a reminder of who I am." The Blackfish told him.

"I have black armour where everyone else has brown." Torrhen told him, and the Blackfish nodded.

"It's a start, what about your sigil?" The Blackfish asked.

"I've mainly just used my family one." Torrhen admitted.

"Colour the direwolf black, you're a Lord in your own right, act like one." And Torrhen nodded, remembering to get the seamstresses to make some banners for him when he next had the chance.

Catelyn went off on her own, and Torrhen joined Robb, The Blackfish and his uncle Edmure in the council room. Torrhen sat himself down, playing with his knife as he used to do back in Winterfell, Robb was staring out towards the River trying to find some way in his head that would turn the war around. Edmure and Brynden were talking to one another, when Edmure turned to Robb.

"If I may, nephew, I encountered a situation with one of my lieutenants at the Stone Mill which may have some bearing…"

"Why don't you shut your mouth about that damned mill?" The Blackfish told him. "And don't call him 'nephew.' He is your king."

"Robb knows I meant him no disr…"

"You're lucky I'm not your king." The blackfish said, rounding on Edmure. "I wouldn't let you wave your blunders around like a victory flag."

"My blunder sent Tywin's mad dog scurrying back to Casterly Rock with his tail between his legs." Edmure argued. "I think King Robb understands we're not gunna win this war if he's the only one winning any battles. No, there's glory enough to go around."

"Do you think glory will save my sisters Uncle?" Torrhen laughed bitterly. "Glory is for the smallfolk and the lesser lords that have nothing better to do, we have family as prisoners, glory won't save them."

"Your instructions were to wait for him to come to you." Robb told him, walking towards Edmure.

"I seized an opportunity." Edmure argued.

"What value was the mill?" Robb asked him.

"The Mountain was garrisoned across the river from it."

"Is he there now?"

"Of course not." Edmure scoffed. "We took the fight to him! He could not withstand us."

"I wanted to draw the Mountain into the west, into our country where we could surround him and kill him." Robb said angrily. "I wanted him to chase us, which he would have done because he is a 'mad dog' without a strategic thought in his head. I could have that head on a spike by now, instead, I have a mill." Torrhen sniggered.

"We took hostages. Willem Lannister. Martyn Lannister." Edmure countered.

"Willem and Martyn Lannister are 14 years old." Robb shouted.

"What's wrong with being 14?" Torrhen asked with a grin, losing it at the look Robb gave him. "Martyn is 15 in any case."

"Tywin Lannister has my sisters. Have I sued for peace?" Robb asked Edmure, ignoring the comment from Torrhen.

"No."

"Do you think he'll sue for peace because we have his…" Robb thought for a second. "Father's brother's great-grandsons? "

"No." Edmure repeated, abashed.

"How many men did you lose?"

"208" He said, and Torrhen thrust his knife into the table sharply, annoyed at his Uncle's stupidity. "But for every man we lost, the Lannisters…"

"We need our men more than Tywin needs his!" Robb roared.

"I'm sorry." Edmure said sorrowfully. "I didn't know."

"You would have. Right here today at this gathering if you had been patient." Robb told him.

"We seem to be running short of patience here." The Blackfish said quietly.

"You know who isn't?" Robb said, returning to the window. "Tywin Lannister."

* * *

Robb had bid Torrhen to accompany Queen Talisa to the cell holding the two Lannister children to see to their wounds, much to his displeasure. He stood in the corner, wearing only his black leather armour and sword belt as Talisa began wrapping a bandage around one of their wrists.

"You're Robb Stark's wife." The Lannister said.

"Hold still." Talisa said kindly.

"Is it true what they say about him?" He asked.

"I don't know. What do they say about him?" She asked him back.

"That he can turn into a wolf at night." Torrhen snorted quietly at the ludicrous comment.  
"True." Talisa told him with a smile.

"And he eats the flesh of his enemies."

"True." She said, jokingly trying to scare him. The Lannister looked towards his brother with fear in his eyes. "You're a Lannister, aren't you?" She asked him.

"Martyn Lannister."

"Martyn Lannister." She repeated, before smiling. "You've nothing to fear, my husband doesn't eat children. Unless it's a full moon." Turning to Torrhen she asked. "It's not a full moon tonight, is it Prince Torrhen?" She asked, causing both Lannisters to look at him worriedly. Torrhen just shook his head. "See? Nothing to fear."

"Prince Torrhen? The Black Wolf?" Willem Lannister asked.

"Aye, that's me." Torrhen said.

"I heard you killed Renly Baratheon with dark magic."

Torrhen laughed loudly this time, causing both Lannisters to step back in fear. "Did you really? And I thought I hid it so well." He joked. "Are you done Your Grace?" He asked Talisa, who finished up bandaging Martyn Lannister and stood up.

"I am, don't take that off." She warned Martyn, who only nodded. Leaving the cell, a guard locked the door again and Torrhen escorted Talisa up to Robb's chambers, stopping her abruptly in the corridor outside. Talisa looked at him confused.

"Your family name is Maegyr isn't it?" He asked her questioningly.

"Yes it is." Talisa answered, trying to get past but Torrhen wouldn't let her.

"An important name in Volantis I hear, how many men are they bringing us?" Torrhen narrowed his eyes at her.

"My family are a different branch from the Triarch, we do not matter to them." She told him.

"So no men?"

"No men."

Torrhen rounded on her, getting so close he could feel her scared breathing on his chin, looking at her angrily he asked her. "So what is the point of you?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"You don't bring anything but trouble to us, you don't bring men, you don't bring resources, you stopped Robb from being able to win this war. What is the point?"

"I love him." She answered, trying to be strong again. "And he loves me."

Torrhen barked out a laugh. "Love, love is for smallfolk and children. We are Starks of Winterfell; we don't get the luxury of marrying for love." He said bitterly. "You should leave, go back to Volantis or wherever you come from and never come back. Maybe I can save us from certain doom, but not with you here."

Talisa was about to retort something when Robb rounded the corner, eyeing up the scene he asked. "What is going on here?"

Torrhen looked up. "Just talking Your Grace." He told him, before walking off past Robb to his mother's chambers, stopping just before he past his brother to add. "Next time the Queen needs a babysitter, find someone else."

He didn't wait for a response, he just walked off at pace leaving Robb with his wife.

* * *

Robb wasn't happy, his wife had told him all about the conversation with Torrhen that night after they had slept together, and the next morning Robb had summoned Torrhen to the council room. Sitting at the head chair he waited until the door opened, and in came his little brother.

"My King." Torrhen bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"Cut the shit." Robb said shortly. "How dare you speak to your Queen that way."

Torrhen laughed. "By telling her the truth? She brings us nothing but death. I can't believe you can't see that."

"SHE IS MY WIFE!" Robb roared. "You will treat her as her rank commands."

"Your Grace." Torrhen accepted, clenching his teeth together. Robb stood up and went back to the window.

"It is clear I cannot have you in her presence if you are going to behave like a child." Robb said. "So I'm sending you with the Greatjon and Maege Mormont to relieve Roose Bolton at Harrenhal. "You will stay there with half of our men until I tell you otherwise." He ordered.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Torrhen said, perking up at the thought of leading his own men.

"You will listen to both of them, respect both of them and await further instructions, hold the castle, don't fuck up like our Uncle did." Robb told him, facing Torrhen.

"I won't let you down in this Robb." Torrhen told him. Robb sighed.

"I know you won't, I had hoped you and Talisa could get along but clearly that isn't going to happen. This is for our sake; I will not fight with you brother." Robb said, putting his hand out for Torrhen to shake, which he did. "If you receive anything else from Mira let me know straight away."

"I doubt I will." Torrhen said sadly. "They'll be on their way to King's Landing now and if she sends word of their plans she'll get caught, she'll die."

Robb nodded sadly. "A shame, it would be good to have a spy in the camp."

"What of Mother?" Torrhen asked. Robb sighed again.

"She will go with you; you are to keep her under the same conditions she was in before. I can't keep her here, not with Lord Karstark wanting blood." Robb told him.

"Can you not send her back to Winterfell?" Torrhen asked. Robb shook his head.

"I need the Freys back on our side as you suggested, before that happens I won't risk sending anyone up to their lands." Robb said. Torrhen nodded. "I love you brother, don't fail me again."

Hugging Robb, Torrhen dismissed himself and went to get preparations ready to leave, happy at the thought of seeing the Greatjon. Finding the giant man outside training soldiers he smiled warmly.

"Lord Umber! Good to see you still in one piece!" Torrhen shouted, catching his attention.

"Fuck me in the arse, Torrhen Stark!" The Greatjon laughed. "How are you My Prince?"

"Good thank you, my brother has a job for us, we are to take half of the army with Maege Mormont and relieve Harrenhal from Lord Bolton." Torrhen told him.

"Thank the gods, I've grown soft watching these southerners for a year, it'll be good to see some strong Northern spirit again!" The Greatjon boomed. "I'll see to Maege lad, you go and sort out yourself, we can leave in a couple of days."

"My Lord." Torrhen nodded, trying to think of a way to tell his mother the new plans.

* * *

Mira was stood next to Sera, in a court gathering at King's Landing in which Mace Tyrell would humble beg forgiveness for betraying the crown twice. She looked up to the balcony on the side of the room, and let out a breath of relief when she saw the auburn hair of Torrhen's twin sister Sansa. She looked strong, Mira was grateful to notice. Her attention was captured as Mace Tyrell stepped forward.

"Your Grace, I offer my most humble of apologies for my houses actions in the last year. We were tricked by the Usurpers Renly Baratheon and Robb Stark into betraying the crown, and we hope you accept our offering of food and coin for the crown to use as it sees fit." Mace said proudly, kneeling before the Throne.

"Lord Tyrell. Your house has come to our aid in these troubling times. The whole realm is in your debt, none more so than I, your actions are forgiven." Joffrey announced. In light of your gift to the crown, if your family would ask anything of me, ask it, and it shall be yours."

Mace stood up at that. "Your Grace, my daughter Margaery, her traitor husband was taken from us before the marriage was consummated, our Maesters confirm this. I would ask you to find it in your heart to do us the great honour of joining our houses."

Joffrey looked towards Margaery. "Is this what you want, Lady Margaery?" He asked her.

"With all my heart, Your Grace." She said, stepping forward. "I have come to love you from afar. Tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears, and those tales have taken root deep inside of me." She said, Mira noticed just how good a performance it was as she saw Joffrey take in the words.

"I, too, have heard tales of your beauty and grace, but the tales do not do you justice, my lady." He said with a smile. "It would be an honour to return your love, but I am promised to another. A king must keep his word."

"Your Grace, in the judgment of your Small Council, it would be neither proper nor wise for you to wed the daughter of a man beheaded for treason, a girl whose brother is in open rebellion against the throne as we speak." She said to the room. "For the good of the realm, your councillors beg you to set Sansa Stark aside." The room fluttered with shocked gasps and murmurs, Mira looked up towards the girl in question, who was staring at Cersei wide eyed.

"I would like to heed your wishes and the wishes of my people, but I took a holy vow." Joffrey said to his mother, standing from the throne.

From below the steps of the Iron Throne, Grand Maester Pycelle stepped forward. "Your Grace, the gods do indeed hold betrothal solemn, but your father, blessed be his memory, made this pact before the Starks revealed their falseness." He told the King in his slow, old manner of speaking. "I have consulted with the High Septon and he assures me that their crimes against the realm free you from any promise you have made to them in the sight of the gods."

"The gods are good. I am free to heed my heart." Joffrey announced. "Lord Tyrell, I will gladly wed your sweet daughter. You will be my queen and I will love you from this day until my last day." The room erupted with applause, and Mira joined in for propriety sake, sneaking a glance up towards Sansa who was walking off. Mira was sure she saw a small smile on her face.

* * *

 **Mira in King's Landing, Torrhen off to Harrenhal and Robb staying in Riverrun, I hope you all enjoyed the return of the Greatjon too! He'll be a bigger part in the story from now on.**

 **I had to put Mace Tyrell in the King's Landing scene because it would have been seen as an insult if anybody else went in front of Joffrey. The Talisa scene was fun as well, Torrhen blames her for Robb being an idiot. I also thought that Torrhen would have been the archer, as he's family and renowned for his bow skills it made sense to me.**

 **Thank you for reading! The hint for the next chapter is that Torrhen has a dream of the past (Aegon's war of Conquest past) with a potentially big impact on the future.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I agree, the impact of having someone close to Jon say that to Catelyn would hopefully hit home in ways that Canon never could.**

 **BornSinner01: Tor is already betrothed, he's seen the impact of breaking betrothals and won't do that himself, not after acting the way he has to Robb.**

 **C.E.W: The only problem with that is that the way to the Reach from Harrenhal is by crossing the Gold Road, the path from Kings Landing to the Westerlands.**

 **RHatch89: I always saw it as more Cersei hated Margaery and Margaery was trying to protect herself if I'm honest.**

 **BigWilly526: There was no confirmation that Talisa was any relation, Maegyr is an old name it could be any type of relation, I hope I explained it well enough for you here.**

 **Spero.P: I agree in a way, but I still think the future is someway in flux. I know they did in the books but I've not read up to there yet, I figured they needed to meet, why not do it reminiscent of a court scene in Season 2 but with similar dialogue.**

 **Lightningscar: She's Margaery's handmaiden so will receive snippets from her, other handmaidens and the like. It's the getting information out that's the problem.**

 **Luwin is a stickler for fact, and the fact that he can't prove any of it leads him to believe none of it is real, after what Bran had been through why not let him have a little fantasy in his life.**

 **He trusts Mira to stay alive, that's why he doesn't worry overly for her, but he is subconsciously.**

 **I thought of the Joffrey beating Sansa as I wrote that scene, hence no actual scene depicting it, but I'm sure your imagination can do the rest!**

 **jean d'arc: I really want to respond to this, but if I answer anything too many spoilers will come out! So thank you for the review again and I hope you enjoy this chapter too**


	24. And Now His Watch is Ended

**Another chapter! And one I'm excited to bring you all. Torrhen is back at Harrenhal and Sansa has been let go by Joffrey, all change for the Stark twins.**

 **I don't own anything but Torrhen, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Torrhen was back at Winterfell in the Godswood, he looked towards the Weirwood tree he had spent so long praying at and noticed there was a man he didn't recognise. He was a pale faced, dark eyed young man who looked fierce dressed in full Stark armour. He was slicing a small branch off of the Weirwood tree.

"Oi! What are you doing!" Torrhen shouted, but the man couldn't hear him. He cut off the branch and placed it on the floor, where Torrhen could see he had two more branches on the floor. Torrhen could see he couldn't interrupt, and even pinching himself wouldn't wake him, so he deduced that the Old Gods wanted him to see this to the end, and so he sat down next to the man and watched. Carefully he picked the first one off of the floor and started cutting it down so it was thin enough for an arrow shaft, Torrhen noted. He then did the same with the other two. With the remains of the Weirwood branches he fashioned three arrow heads, sharpening the wood to such an extent when he slid his finger gently over them all, his fingers started to bleed. Happy with his work he connected the arrow head to the shaft, adding a feather fletching to each of the three arrows. Torrhen must have been there hours just watching the man's patience and skill. Finally, he was done, and he lay them out in front of him, staring at each of the three Weirwood arrows.

"Brandon!" A voice came from behind Torrhen, and he turned round to see a face he had seen many times before. Torrhen Stark, The King Who Knelt, stood behind him, in full battle gear.

"Brother" The man replied, and Torrhen realised that this must be Brandon Snow, King Torrhen's bastard brother. "It is done."

"Good, are you sure you didn't need my blood? I am the King after all." King Torrhen asked Brandon.

"My father was the King too, I have his blood, mine will suffice."

"Very well." King Torrhen said happily. "We march for the Riverlands tomorrow, gaining ground on the Targaryen while he faces off against the might of the Westerlands and the Reach. Hopefully they can take enough of his army down that after you kill the dragons it becomes a formality. You are sure this will work?"

"The Old Gods show what they will, and they showed me this." Brandon said, nodding his head, putting his arm around King Torrhen and walking off into the castle.

The scene changed. And Torrhen found himself on a ship. The sailors were firing flaming missiles at a city in the distance, when suddenly a screech that Torrhen doubted he could forget even if he wanted too came across his ears. Looking up he was terrified to see three grown dragons flying above them, one black, one green and one white. A woman was riding the black one and she seemed to be looking directly into Torrhen's eyes.

"Dracarys." He heard her say venomously, and Torrhen was engulfed in flames.

Waking up screaming and panting, Torrhen looked around him. He was in Harrenhal; he was safe from those monsters. Calming himself down, he went to get himself ready for the day ahead. Noticing new clothes laid out for him on the table he put them on to reveal smart black clothing with an outline of a Direwolf on his back, fit for a king he thought. Shrugging them on he went to go and find his mother to break his fast with her.

To his surprise she was waiting outside for him. "Torrhen my son, I see you found one of your presents." She said, beaming at him.

"You made these?" Torrhen asked in awe. "They are beautiful mother thank you."

"Well it is your nameday, and seeing as though I have not been very busy recently I've had plenty of time to make them perfect." She smiled. "That isn't all, come, let us take a walk around the castle." She said, taking his arm. They walked out to the courtyard and said hello to the men they found working outside. Noticing his mother looking up, he followed her gaze. Most of the banners had been replaced overnight, there was still the large Stark banner with the grey Direwolf standing as the centre piece in honour of Robb of course, but whereas before they had replaced the Bolton banners with mixes of Houses Stark, Mormont and Umber, the smaller Stark banners had been changed to a black Direwolf on a white field. Torrhen looked up in amazement.

"My own sigil?" Torrhen asked.

"Yes! The seamstress at Riverrun said you had requested it, and I thought I'd help them." Catelyn told him. "You hold the castle, not Robb, it only seems fair that the world knows that."

Torrhen was lost for words. "Mother this is… I can't…. Thank you." He said finally, giving her a hug.

"My Prince!" The Greatjon shouted, striding up to them. "Happy name day!"

"Thank you Lord Umber, it's hard to imagine I'm still only 15 with all that's gone on." Torrhen smiled.

"Almost a proper man!" The Greatjon laughed. "Here, I had these made for you." He handed Torrhen a brand new bow, painted black.

"A new bow!" Torrhen gasped excitedly. "Thank you My Lord!"

"No worries lad, it's been tried and tested, one of the finest that the Umber's have ever made!" He boomed. "Lady Maege would be here too but she is out kicking some of the men into shape, she asked me to give you this as well."

He handed Torrhen a piece of paper. Reading it he found that Lady Maege had wanted to give him an axe or a mace, but knew that he wasn't that sort of warrior, so wrote to Lord Manderly to build him a ship for his own. "A ship?"

"It is ready and waiting for when we win this bastard war, along with Lord Manderly's assurance that there will be a fleet of 50 ships waiting for your brother by the turn of the year. They've been working hard up in White Harbour." Lord Umber told him proudly.

"Excellent, fucking fantastic news." Torrhen beamed. "I will test this new bow out after Mother and I break our fast, thank you Lord Umber."

"My Prince." The Greatjon bowed, and Torrhen couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he debated with his mother on what the ship should be called.

* * *

The door to Catelyn's rooms opened just as Torrhen had stuffed a sausage into his mouth, trying not to choke as he rushed his mouthful he rasped. "What is it?"

"So sorry to disturb you my prince, but there is a message here from a rider, he looks to have ridden all night." The Maester of Harrenhal told him, handing him a letter. Taking the paper, he noticed that it was the Tyrell seal, breaking it open inquisitively he instantly saw Mira's hand. Reading it, he immediately threw the letter into the fire.

"Thank you Maester, see that our friend is given food and water and a bed for the night." Torrhen ordered, dismissing the young man.

"What is it?" Catelyn asked, as Torrhen sat down staring into space not knowing how to process what he just read.

"Margaery will marry Joffrey, that's all done now and Sansa has been set aside officially." Torrhen told her. "She said she probably can't send too many more messages, and it took all of her skill to get this one out, luckily the man is a mute and can't write, she chose him specially."

"Poor Sansa, she's still stuck there and now she doesn't have that protection." Catelyn gasped. Seeing Torrhen's face she asked. "There's more?"

Torrhen nodded darkly. "Arya hasn't been seen since Father was arrested, she escaped the capital and not even the Lannisters know where she is."

"But Petyr…"

"Baelish is a cunt that is only out for himself!" Torrhen cried, slamming his fist down on the table. "I should have gutted him when I saw him."

Catelyn had tears in her eyes. "Arya could be anywhere." Torrhen nodded.

"If she escaped she'd have headed North; I'll send men out to the areas surrounding Harrenhal to see if anyone saw her." Torrhen said, planning in his mind. "We will find her I promise." Torrhen said, reassuring his mother.

His plans went in to action immediately, and he had parties of 4 sent out to every major settlement surrounding Harrenhal, with orders to question everyone in every village, town and castle. While he and Lord Umber went around the castle talking to anybody working there that survived The Mountain's purge. There weren't many of them, and Lord Umber brought his attention to a cook, no more than 20 years old.

"This woman here may have something for you My Prince." He said bringing her in to the council room. Torrhen gestured to her to sit and then looked at her expectantly.

"Speak, what do you have to tell me?" Torrhen asked kindly.

"I don't know of no Princess, but there was a boy brought here as prisoner under Lord Tywin that was actually a girl." She said.

"Someone that didn't want to be found." Lord Umber told Torrhen, who nodded.

"What happened to the girl?" Torrhen asked.

"Lord Tywin had her as his cupbearer. She was always in the kitchens fetching his food and water."

"What did she look like?" Torrhen asked.

"Small, messy short hair, messy clothes." She said trying to remember. "Eyes like yours, my prince."

"That's her." Torrhen said gleefully. "Where did she go?"

"Disappeared, found no hair of her, the fat cook or the blacksmith one day." She admitted. Torrhen almost cheered.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Torrhen asked her.

"Catrina, named after your Lady Mother." Catrina told him.

"Catrina, you shall be paid double and Lord Umber here will see that you are well looked after for all that you have done today, thank you." Torrhen said, and Lord Umber led her towards the exit. Torrhen sighed in utter relief, staring at the map wondering how far Arya could have got in a couple of months.

* * *

Olenna and Margaery were walking through the gardens of King's Landing. Olenna, as usual, wasn't impressed.

"They can dress this place up as much as they like, and it will always smell like shit." She said bluntly.

"Grandmother!" Margaery scolded lightly.

"It's true! Anyway, I have a plan. The Stark girl." Olenna said.

"Sansa? Such a sweet girl, a shame she's from that family." Margaery said.

"Indeed, a naïve little thing it seems, easily moulded. I want you to befriend her."

"Befriend her? Mother the Starks slighted us." Margaery argued.

"And the ones that did that will die soon enough, Sansa could well be the key to the North." Olenna explained. "You will befriend her, and push the idea of marrying Loras into her head."

"Loras?"

"Margaery dear don't play the fool. Their sons will hold the Reach and the North, with you as the Queen we would become the most powerful family in Westeros." Olenna said quietly. "She is in the Godswood now, go and talk to her."

"Yes Grandmother." Margaery obeyed, and left her Grandmother to admonish some more of her cousins.

Walking to the Godswood wasn't difficult, and Margaery found herself at the top of the stairs in no time at all. Seeing Sansa praying at a rock guarded by two Lannister men she shook her head, thinking how funny these Northerners were. Standing between the guards she cleared her throat. Seeing Sansa turn around she said. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You haven't." Sansa replied. Margaery looked around at the guards.

"We'd like some privacy, please, if you wouldn't mind waiting back inside the keep." She told them, seeing that they weren't moving she strode towards Sansa. "Or if you'd be kind enough to give me your names, I'll ask the king to speak with you himself." That got them moving. Once they were alone she grabbed Sansa playfully by the arm and led her back down the stairs. "What did you pray for?" She asked the auburn haired girl.

"I can't tell you." Sansa replied shyly.

"Why not? I'll tell you what I prayed for in the sept this morning." Margaery said playfully. "Let's see, for my family's health and happiness, for an end to the war, for a short winter. Boring and traditional, I'm afraid. And you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't." Sansa replied again. Margaery, sensing she wasn't getting anywhere started telling a little fib of a story.

"My cousin Alanna was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, when I was 12, I was all elbows and knees and Alanna looked like a goddess sent to torture me. Pig-face, she called me." She told Sansa.

"Pig-face? That's ridiculous." Sansa laughed.

"I think it had something to do with my nose, whenever she passed me in the halls, she'd oink." Margaery told her, oinking twice for effect. "So I prayed that she'd catch a horrible skin disease. A week after that, she came down with porridge plague."

"Porridge plague?" Sansa asked disbelievingly.

"You don't have it in the North?" Margaery asked, acting surprised. "Your skin starts to look like boiled oats and eventually your face slides off and you die in agony."

"But that's awful." Sansa said sincerely. Margaery couldn't keep it up any longer and snorted in laughter.

"You're… I believed you!" Sansa cried with a smile. "Porridge plague. I'm an idiot." She said to herself.

"Don't say that. No, you're not." Margaery reassured her.

"So what happened to Alanna?" Sansa asked as they came to a clearing overlooking the Blackwater.

"Oh, she grew up to be the most beautiful woman and married a handsome lord and they have darling children and live in a castle by the sea. It's all terribly frustrating." Margaery told her.

"I'm sure she's jealous of you now." Sansa said. "You'll be married here in the capital and she'll have to come watch and pretend to be happy that you're queen."

"I want us to be friends, good friends." Margaery told Sansa, grabbing her hands.

"That would make me very happy." Sansa said with a smile. "I don't have any friends in King's Landing, not one person to wish me a happy name day." She said, dropping her hands and staring out to sea.

"It's your name day? How exciting!" Margaery exclaimed.

"When I was younger my brother Torrhen would come and jump on my bed shouting about how it was our name day and we'd get all our favourite sweets at dinner that night." Sansa smiled. "I'd shout at him of course and tell him to get out, but we were always spoiled by my Mother and Father."

"It sounds wonderful." Margaery smiled back. "I met your brother you know."

"Did you?" Sansa perked up. "How was he?"

"He was good, he misses you." She said, causing Sansa to grin widely.

"I miss him too; we would always fight but I love him a lot." Sansa told her.

"As siblings always do!" Margaery exclaimed. "You must see Highgarden; you'd love it there. I know you would. We have a great masquerade the night of the harvest moon. You should see the costumes; people work on them for months."

"I… I don't think the queen would let me leave King's Landing." Sansa said, her face falling.

"The Queen Regent, you mean, once I marry Joffrey, I'll be queen." Margaery told her, before adding slowly. "And if you were to marry Loras… Oh, your place would be at Highgarden, wouldn't it? We would be sisters, you and I. Would you like that?" Margaery asked, causing Sansa to nod gently, tearing up at the thought of having a friend and finally getting to leave this dreadful place.

* * *

Torrhen hadn't left the map for long, scouring it over and over trying to think of where his sister would go. He had his fingers placed over Lord Harroway's Town when the Maester came bursting in again. "My Prince, a message from Raventree Hall."

"The Blackwood's? What is it?" Torrhen asked.

"Your sister, your men rode in asking questions about the Princess Arya and they believe she is there." The Maester said. Torrhen rushed to action.

"Tell my mother what you have told me and that I am going to find her! Lord Umber is in charge of Harrenhal." Torrhen shouted, running down to the stables to get his horse ready. He already had his armour and weapons. Gathering ten men he ordered them to get ready quickly, bringing only enough food for a couple of days as they would be riding hard. Once everyone was ready, Torrhen led the men at a fast gallop, rushing to find his little sister.

* * *

Bran was running through the forests again, chasing the three eyed raven. Ducking and weaving through the trees he followed the call of the raven, until he reached a large tree in a small clearing. Looking up at the tree he noticed Jojen standing next to him.

"You have to go after him." Jojen instructed.

"How?" Bran asked.

"You know how." Jojen said. Bran did, and he walked up to the tree and began to climb, higher and higher he got remembering the thrill he got from climbing, until he reached the branch that the three eyed raven was perched on. Walking on the branch towards the raven he was stopped by a voice he hadn't heard since before his fall.

"Brandon." His mother called out annoyed.

"Mother." Bran said in relief, looking back at Catelyn who was also on the branch.

"How many times have I told you? No climbing." She scolded him.

"Mother, I need to find it." Bran pleaded with her. "It's here, it's calling me."

Catelyn seemed like she couldn't hear him, and she grabbed Bran by the shoulder. "I want you to promise me. No more climbing." She said, getting more and more stern each time she said it. "Promise me. Promise me! Promise me!

"Mother! Mother!" Bran shrieked, as he found himself being pushed off the branch reminiscent of when he fell from the Broken Tower in Winterfell.

"Promise me! Promise me, Bran! Promise me!"

Bran gasped as he woke up sweating. Taking in his surroundings he saw Jojen on the chair by the side of his bed, staring at him.

* * *

 **Almost halfway through Season 3 now then, I thought I'd include at least one name day and this chapter gave me the perfect opportunity. I wrote this chapter and Chapter 25 while listening to the hour long Stark theme on YouTube, and I tell you what it was a great motivator, listening to the upbeat version while imagining Torrhen riding out to find Arya gave me chills.**

 **Bran's vision was an interesting one when I saw it first, I remember feeling sorry for him as it was of his mother and he hasn't seen her since episode 1, so I thought I'd add it. The rest came naturally for me, Torrhen receiving gifts for his nameday, hearing about Arya as Mira was in the capital and rushing off to find her whenever she was potentially somewhere was pretty much a given. Sansa and Margaery was a fun scene as well, I added in the name day bit to remind everyone they are twins.**

 **Next Chapter's hint: She's back, but not how you think**

 **Reviews:**

 **Silver crow: The thing is that Edmure disobeyed Robb's orders in the process, so while he didn't know Robb's eventual plan, he still disobeyed and Torrhen can't argue with Robb on that. As to the reputation so far all Torrhen has done is beaten the Ironborn back, and nobody on the mainland thinks they are worth anything. Robb meanwhile has (technically) beaten 3 Lannister armies and taken castles in the Westerlands. On the Jaime front, we shall hear from him next chapter.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Here you go! Not too much of a wait as usual for you!**


	25. Kissed by Fire

**I'm back again with episode 5! I'm starting to get further ahead with my writing as well, as Episode 6 is complete, I'm just waiting for a decent number of reviews to reply too before I upload, and I've already started on episode 7.**

 **As ever, I do not own a thing other than Torrhen.**

* * *

They'd ridden hard and arrived at Raventree Hall on the afternoon of the second day. It was an impressive castle, with high stone walls covered in moss, large square towers covering the gates and corners of the castle and a deep moat that looked to be covered in stone. A large wooden keep poked out from inside the walls and Torrhen was relieved to see what looked like a giant Weirwood tree. The drawbridge was down and gates open, so Torrhen led the men straight through and into the castle, where he was welcomed by Lord Tytos Blackwood.

"Welcome to Raventree Hall My Prince." Lord Blackwood said, bowing.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Blackwood, now tell me where is my sister." Torrhen asked quickly.

"We haven't said anything to her yet, she was found in one of the local villages, we had her brought here when we saw you were close." Lord Blackwood told Torrhen on the way. Torrhen was led into Lord Blackwood's solar, and a marvellous place it was too. Tapestries depicting the history of House Blackwood lined the walls, and there was a window that overlooked the Godswood. A young girl with short dark hair was facing away from the entrance, and Torrhen drew a deep breath before walking up to the girl. She turned around and Torrhen let out a strangled gasp.

She wasn't Arya. The poor girl looked scared witless upon seeing Torrhen's stained black armour and looked towards Lord Blackwood with horror.

"It's not Arya." Torrhen said, not letting his emotions take a hold of him. Tell me girl, what is your name?"

"Freda, My Prince." She said bowing dramatically.

"Freda, I'm sorry about this, my men believed you were my sister, Arya, they've never seen her before and you do resemble her a bit." Torrhen said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Please accept my forgiveness."

"I look like a Princess?" Freda asked amazed, before remembering her courtesies. "There is nothing to forgive, you are the Prince and I happily serve House Stark."

"None of that." Torrhen laughed. "Joran, please take Freda to our horses and feed her from my personal supplies, we will take her home tomorrow on our way back to Harrenhal." Joran bowed and gestured to the girl to follow him. Lord Blackwood came at Torrhen with a host of apologies. "Do not worry My Lord, we will find Arya I am sure of it, but if I may bother you for a moment, may you take me to your Godswood?"

Nodding his assent, Lord Blackwood took him down a host of stairs that must have been a personal entrance for him. Walking up to the Weirwood he ran his hands along the deep white bark. Wind rustled his hair for as long as he touched the bark, and Torrhen smiled.

"Fate smiles upon us this day Lord Blackwood, I know you have long believed the Bracken's poisoned your tree but have no fear, the Old Gods sing to us." Torrhen smiled. "I will need to trouble you once more though; I require three branches of the tree."

"My Prince, I don't understand." Lord Blackwood told him.

"I'm not surprised; I've not explained myself." Torrhen laughed. "Come sit, and let me tell you all about Dragons."

And they sat there for an hour beneath the Weirwood tree, while Torrhen explained all about his vision and Brandon Snow's plan to kill the dragons. After he was done Lord Blackwood didn't look convinced.

"There haven't been dragons in a hundred years, what makes you so sure that they are back now?"

"I cannot be sure, I see what the Gods let me see and nothing more, they showed me a great battle in Essos decided by three very large dragons."

"That's Essos, why should we be worried?" Lord Blackwood scoffed.

"Because the largest dragon was ridden by a Targaryen." Torrhen said shortly. "She will come for her throne make no mistake about it."

This shocked Lord Blackwood. "A Targaryen? How can you be sure?"

"Who else rides dragons?" Torrhen muttered. "I wish to be prepared, I don't know how long this will take to happen, and I don't know the next time I will be by a Weirwood."

"I do not like the idea of you defacing the Weirwood My Prince." Lord Blackwood told him. "But if it's a choice between that or dragons returning to Westeros, I will give you as long as you need."

Torrhen smiled inwardly. "Thank you My Lord, you will be well compensated I promise you, I understand what you feel like, I don't want to deface the tree but if my ancestors brother did it, then this must help in the war to come."

Lord Blackwood excused himself, and barked an order that the Godswood was to be left alone for the entirety of the night as Torrhen got to work, doing exactly the same as he saw Brandon Snow do in his dream.

It took 7 hours until Torrhen was happy with his arrows. He would add the fletching when back at Harrenhal, but all that was left for him to do was douse the arrow tips in his blood. Cutting his pal with his knife he ran each arrowhead over his palm twice, once either side, for good measure. It was late at night by the time he had finished, so Torrhen hid the arrows in his armour vowing to tell nobody where he will end up hiding them and left for his chambers, ready to leave the next morning.

* * *

It had taken a couple of weeks, but Mira had finally bumped into Sansa. They were both at the Godswood, Sansa's guards further down the steps after Mira had threatened them with Lady Margaery if they didn't let her pray in peace. Sansa was shocked when she saw who was beside her.

"Lady Mira?" Sansa asked.

"Yes, My Princess." Mira whispered, so that nobody could hear. "We don't have long, I just wanted to see how you were."

"Don't call me that or you'll kill us both." Sansa whispered sharply. "You're with Margaery anyway, I'm not your Princess I'm a traitor's daughter."

"You're the brother to my Prince." Mira whispered back.

"Your Prince? Torrhen?" Sansa asked.

"We saw each other at Bitterbridge, and were together for a few months. He spoke often of you." Mira smiled. Sansa felt a tear leave her eye.

"Was he well?" Sansa asked.

"For the most part." Mira told her. "He was worried a lot, about you and Arya, the boys back at Winterfell and everything."

"They made me write as if Arya was here, she could be dead for all I know and Torrhen thinks she's here." Sansa said bitterly. "I hate them all."

"I sent word that Arya wasn't here, he'll be searching for her as we speak." Mira whispered brightly.

"How?" Sansa asked. "No, I don't want to know. If you're found you could be killed!"

"I won't be found, I'm Lady Margaery's senior handmaiden I can be more discreet than most." Mira reassured. "Just know you aren't forgotten, Torrhen is coming for you."

With that Mira rose and left the Godswood, leaving Sansa to think about what had just happened. Turning back to the Heart Tree she prayed her prayer for the first time in a long while, with a slight variation.

' _Protect my Mother, protect my brother Robb, protect my brothers Torrhen, Bran and Rickon. Give me strength to see out the day and I will devote myself to you. Let Tor find my sister Arya and I will never waver in my beliefs again. Let Tor rescue me and bring me home and I will love you every day for as long as I shall live'_

* * *

Arya found Gendry back at work at a forge. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Just mending Lord Beric's armour." He replied.

"Why?" She asked bemused.

Gendry paused a moment and told her. "I'm going to stay on and smith for the Brotherhood."

"Have you lost your mind?" Arya asked him, raising her voice. "When the Lannisters find this place, you think they'll spare the smiths? They'll cave your head in with your own helmet."

"The Lannisters wanted to kill me long before I joined the Brotherhood." Gendry laughed.

"You don't have to do this." Arya told him.

"I want to. They need good men."

"Robb needs good men, too." She argued. "We're leaving tomorrow. And then you…"

"What? Serve him?" Gendry laughed. "I've served men my entire life, I served Master Mott at King's Landing and he sold me to the Watch, I served Lord Tywin at Harrenhal, wondering every day if I'd get tortured or killed. I'm done serving."

"You just said you were serving Lord Beric." Arya countered.

"He may be their leader, but they chose him. These men are brothers. They're a family." He explained to her, Arya turned away in disgust at his words. "I've never had a family."

Arya turned back to him tearfully. "I can be your family." She choked.

"You wouldn't be my family." He told her. "You'd be milady."

Arya stared at him in disbelief for a moment, before storming off, not wanting to cry in front of him.

* * *

The gates of Harrenhal opened, and the people streaming in on horseback were not who the Greatjon was expecting. In came Bolton men, with a couple of surprises. The man leading the men threw down two prisoners. A man and a woman.

"Hello again pretty man." The Greatjon jeered at the Kingslayer. "What's your name?" He said to the man in charge.

"Locke, My Lord. I was expecting Lord Bolton." Locke told him, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Lord Bolton is at Riverrun with King Robb, Harrenhal is held by me, on behalf of Prince Torrhen." Lord Umber told him. Noticing the hand dangling around the Kingslayer's neck he mentally screamed. "Was it you who took his hand?"

"Aye."

Gesturing to two Umber men he told them. "Grab him." They did so, placing him to his knees, and the Bolton men all drew their swords in retaliation. Bloodshed was avoided however as Torrhen and his party rode into the castle.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Torrhen asked.

"This man mutilated the Kingslayer, he was kind enough to bring him back mind you." The Greatjon announced. Torrhen dismounted his horse and walked menacingly over to Locke. Taking a note of the Kingslayer who looked like he was going to be sick he sighed.

"You took his sword hand?" Torrhen asked. Locke nodded. "Very well, I shall be merciful."

"My Prince, your brother…" Lord Umber started, but Torrhen silenced him with a look.

"I said I'll be merciful, not lenient." Torrhen said. "Someone fetch me a stool, I shall take his non sword hand."

"My Prince, he's an enemy!" Locke shouted. The Bolton men all looked ready to pounce.

"Put away your steal or I'll have you all hung as traitors!" Torrhen roared, and they complied. Rounding on Locke he snarled. "He's Tywin Lannisters firstborn son. What do you think he will do to my sister if he finds out this has happened?"

"I… Please Mercy." Locke begged.

Torrhen refused to waver, as the stool was placed in front of Locke and his arm was forced onto it Torrhen spoke to the whole castle. "This is what will happen if anyone harms the Kingslayer, he is a valuable hostage and will be treated as such!" And with that he drew his sword and sliced Locke's hand off. Picking up the offending item he ignored the man's screams. "Escort him and all these men to the Wall and dump them at my brother's feet." Torrhen said to a few of his guards, before he walked over to Jaime. "I'm sorry about what happened to you, you'll be bathed and fed and given rooms to help aid your recovery. Lord Umber, take him to Qyburn." Torrhen said, taking Jaime's hand from around his neck and throwing both severed hands into the nearest fire unceremoniously.

"At once, come on pretty man." Lord Umber said, Hoisting the Lannister onto his shoulders and taking him away. Torrhen turned to the second prisoner, looking up at him.

"Lady Brienne, how wonderful to see you again." Torrhen said, cutting the ropes binding her. "Please accept the apologies of House Stark.

"Thank you, My Prince." Brienne said.

"My mother is here at Harrenhal; I presume you realise that I can't let you take the Kingslayer any further."

"Of course, I still serve the Lady Catelyn though, not you or your brother."

Torrhen chuckled. "I know that, but my mother is under guard at all times after she let the Kingslayer escape, I will send word of his recapture but until I hear from him I can't let her situation change, do you understand?"

"Of course."

"Good! Now let me show you to the baths, no offence My Lady but you can tell you've been in the presence of a Lannister, you stink." Torrhen laughed, leading her away.

* * *

Up in Qyburn's rooms, he was having a look at the mess that was Jaime Lannisters sword arm. He had been very grateful that the Starks were letting him be useful after saving him, although this was the first time he had been requested for medical purposes, probably as they wouldn't let an official Maester look after a prisoner.

"Will I die?" Jaime asked Qyburn.

"No." Qyburn replied, inspecting the arm. "The corruption has spread; I fear it must be cut away. The safest course would be to take the whole arm off."

"Then you'll die." Jaime growled at him. "You're no Maester, where's your chain?" He asked.

"The Citadel stripped me of it, they found some of my experiments… Too bold." Qyburn explained.

"I can leave your upper arm, make the cut at your elbow." With that Jaime's remaining hand was around Qyburn's throat.

"I don't need my right hand to kill you." He growled, retracting his arm forcefully.  
"I can take away the rotting flesh and try and burn out the corruption with boiling wine." Qyburn offered. Jaime mumbled his assent. "With any luck, that will suffice. You'll need milk of the poppy." He said grabbing a bottle.

"No milk of the poppy." Jaime said.

"There will be pain." Qyburn warned.

"I'll scream." Jaime countered.

"Quite a bit of pain."

"I'll scream loudly."

Scream loudly he did. Torrhen could hear him from the tiltyard as he was sparring with Maege Mormont, and the two gave up after 20 minutes when it gave no indication of stopping any time soon.

* * *

The Kingslayer was locked in comfy rooms and Robb notified of his recapture, Brienne was happy to be back with Catelyn, and Torrhen was still pouring over the maps desperately thinking of his sister's potential whereabouts. Catelyn and Brienne had joined him, giving their advice.

"She could be anywhere up to Oldstones by now, depending on how fast they travelled." Brienne pointed out.

"Her, a man and a fat boy travelling alone, they can't have left the Riverlands and they won't go by Kings Road, nor will they cross the Twins until she knows it's safe." Torrhen pondered.

"Can she swim?" Brienne asked.

"Yes, we taught all of our children when they were young." Catelyn smiled at the memory.

"Then she could cross the Trident anywhere." Brienne sighed.

"She's not daft, she'll either go North or to Riverrun. We never saw her on our way from there and Robb hasn't said she's arrived, so we assume she headed North." Torrhen said. "What if she did take the Kingsroad and crossed at Lord Harroway's Town."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter." Catelyn called. A guardsman Torrhen had sent all the way to Fairmarket walked in.

"Sorry My Lady, My Prince, but word on your sister." He said. Three pairs of eyes snapped to him. "A cook at the Inn of the Kneeling Man says he knows her, from after King's Landing I mean."

"Are you sure?" Torrhen scrutinised.

"Questioned him meself."

"Ready the horses then, I'm going back there with you." Torrhen said. The guard nodded and left.

"Torrhen, are you sure you want to do this again? What if he's wrong?" Catelyn asked.

"I'll do this for every rumour if I have to mother." Torrhen said, rushing to his rooms to gather his armour and weapons. This time he would find Arya he swore to himself.

* * *

 **Torrhen loves rushing around when it comes to family doesn't he? I hope you enjoyed it. My hint was relating to the Arya scene which I found incredibly moving in the show, but it isn't romantic here in any way. Arya sees Gendry as an older brother almost in my eyes.**

 **Raventree Hill's description comes from the Wiki of Ice and Fire.**

 **Locke and the rest of his men going to the Wall isn't going to go down well with Roose Bolton is it? Although I see it as justified as letting a valuable prisoner be mutilated, especially after Torrhen went through the emotions of not finding Arya.**

 **Thanks again for the support, Episode 6's hint is as follows: Torrhen meets Karstark deserters.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Thank you for saying that! Arya is a major storyline at the moment, so keep your eyes peeled!**

 **AmuletOfWinter: I'd like Robb to redeem himself as well if I'm honest! And you'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **Spero.P: Torrhen isn't an out and out greenseer, but he's a firm believer in the Old Gods and they send him 'messages' when they need to.**


	26. The Climb

**First off, thank you for all the reviews and I thought I'd clear something up. In chapter 18 (I think) Torrhen sent 3 letters by messenger off, one of them was meant to be intercepted by the Lannisters, explaining that Bran + Rickon had died. The only Reach family to know what happened in the North are the Redwynes, who hadn't had a chance to explain to the Tyrell's so Olenna just presumes they're dead. Even if she didn't, she would be more than happy to go to war once Sansa is married into the family to push her claim against a cripple and a 7-year-old.**

 **I loved Episode 6 for scenes that I won't write about, because they don't really have any effect on the story. The Wall climbing scene was amazing, plus I love Jon/Ygritte.**

 **I still own nothing from Game of Thrones : (**

* * *

The Inn of the Kneeling Man was an important site for Northern history. It stood upon the very ground that King Torrhen had bent the knee to the Targaryen conqueror, and the North became the 6th Kingdom. Torrhen wished he could appreciate it more, but his thoughts were on his sister as he strode in to the inn. The owner of the inn noticed his clothing and the direwolf at his side and bowed her head.

"My Prince, we were not expecting you, what can I get for you." She said.

"Your cook, the one that said he knows of my sister Arya." Torrhen said bluntly. "Nothing else will be required of you just a few minutes of his time."

"At once Prince Torrhen." She bowed again, rushing in to the kitchens. Torrhen went and sat down at one of the tables and waited a few minutes before a very fat boy came and sat opposite him.

"You're the one that knows my sister?" Torrhen asked him.

"Yes milord… err, Prince Torrhen." The cook stumbled on his words. "The names Hot Pie."

"Hot Pie?" Torrhen asked.

"Yes." He answered, not giving anything away.

"Right, about my sister." Torrhen prompted.

"Ah yes! The brotherhood took her and Gendry, and a big man with half a burnt face."

"The Hound?" Torrhen asked bemused. "What is he doing so far away from his kennels."

"Not a clue, but that's who has them. They went that way." Hot Pie pointed to the road leading south.

"Any idea where they were headed?" Torrhen asked.

"No milord." Hot Pie answered sadly. Torrhen sighed.

"How many of them were there?"

Hot Pie told him all he knew of their numbers, which proved to be a big help once they mentioned a wagon. "I'm sorry I don't know more." Hot Pie said.

"Thank you anyway lad, here take this for your trouble." Torrhen said, handing him a couple of pieces of silver.

"Gee, thanks!" Hot Pie said gleefully. "Are you staying the night? I can make you some bread for the journey."

"No, I want to get after her as quick as I can." Torrhen said, standing up and making his way out to the horses. Talking to the owner of the Inn, he asked. "Where in the Riverlands south of here would nobody want to go?" He asked her.

"South? Well other than Harrenhal there's the Isle of Faces, High Heart and the Hollow Mountains that no one goes to."

Thanking her, Torrhen turned to his men. "We begin looking for tracks now. We ride for High Heart, if she's not there then we go to the Hollow Hill." Torrhen told them, mounting his horse again and beginning to ride in the direction of his sister until he noticed four Karstark soldiers harassing a woman further down the road. "What is going on here?" He asked loudly.

The Karstark soldiers sneered. "Just taking our reward for our service."

Torrhen dismounted with his thirteen other men again and they rounded on the Karstark soldiers. "In the name of our King, Robb of the House Stark I order you to release this woman." He said darkly, hand on his sword hilt. Time seemed to stop as both parties were ready to draw their weapons.

The Karstark man that had grabbed the woman was the one to break the tension. "Fuck the Starks, Fuck the King." He sneered, stabbing the girl in the back. Swords were drawn and Torrhen charged at the Karstark soldier roaring and they entered the dance of steel. He was good, Torrhen would admit, but he had fought better before and lost, that wasn't going to happen here. Torrhen looked for a weakness in his defence as he continued attacking with speed, and he saw it in his right shoulder. Feinting to the left he brought his sword around and stabbed him in the shoulder, wrenching his sword free and taking the man's arm clean off. He started howling in pain, dropping to the floor. He noticed around him the other Karstark soldiers were dead, along with three of his own. Picking up his opponents severed arm he rounded on the Karstark soldier howling and crying on the floor.

"Pick him up." Torrhen ordered, and his second in command Joran did as he was asked. "Why did you say that?" He asked darkly.

"Fuck you, fuck your brother." The Karstark man spat, earning him a hard slap across the face, with his own severed arm.

"What do you think Lord Karstark will say when he hears you've been murdering our own subjects?" Torrhen asked him.

"Your brother murdered our Lord." The Karstark soldier spat again. "Dressed it up as an execution for seeing justice done."

That was enough for Torrhen, he couldn't berate Robb in public however, and just shoved his sword deep into the Karstark soldiers belly. Feeling the life withdraw from him, Torrhen withdrew his sword and sheathed it again. "Bury our men and we'll set off straight away." He ordered. "Leave the Karstarks on the edge of the road for the crows."

* * *

Robb prayed that Torrhen's idea came off well. He was currently sat with Lord Bolton, Edmure and the Blackfish opposite a table from two Freys. "Thank you for riding here so quickly. I know travel isn't easy in these times."

"The roads are crawling with cutthroats and bandits." Black Walder told him, before adding sarcastically. "But when the King of the North summons us, we come."

"Our father has instructed us to tell you that his alliance with the North can continue if his terms are met." Lothar Frey announced. "Lord Frey requires a formal apology for your violation of your sacred oath to marry one of his daughters."

"Of course." Robb said. "He deserves as much; I was in the wrong."

"As restitution for this betrayal, he demands Harrenhal and all its attendant lands."

"I don't think that's…" Edmure began to argue, before Robb cut him off.

"We are fighting for the North. Harrenhal is not in the North." He told his uncle, turning to the Freys again he said. "It is his once the war is over and we have no further strategic need for it."

"And there's something else." Black Walder said.

"We will do whatever we can to give Lord Frey what he needs." Robb told him.

"Not what, whom." Black Walder said, turning to look at Edmure intently.

It took a moment for Edmure to register that they were looking at him. "What? No." He argued.

"Our father requires Lord Edmure to wed one of his daughters, Roslin." Lothar told them.

"How old is she?" Edmure asked.

"Nineteen."

"Could I see her first?"

"You want to count her teeth?" Black Walder mocked. "We depart for the Twins in the morning. We need an answer before we leave and a wedding not more than a fortnight thereafter or this alliance is at an end."

"Your father does realize we're in the middle of a war?" The Blackfish asked them both.

"Father is old." Lothar told them. "It will put his heart at peace if he could see her wed to a good husband."

"And his recent experience has made him wary of long engagements." Black Walder added.

"He has every right to be. Please excuse us while we discuss it." Robb asked of them, and they dutifully departed. Edmure wasn't happy at all.

"Why should I let that old ferret choose my bride for me?" He argued. "At the very least, I should be offered the same choice you were." He stood up to peer out the window. "I'm his liege lord."

"He's a proud man and we've wounded him." Robb told him.

"I didn't wound him. My answer is no." Edmure said. The Blackfish walked over to him.

"Listen to me and listen very carefully. You…"

"The laws of gods and men are very clear." Edmure cut in. "No man can compel another man to marry."

"The laws of my fist are about to compel your teeth." The Blackfish warned.

"It's all right." Robb called. "You heard him. If you refuse, our alliance with the Freys is dead."

"He's wanted me for one of his daughters since I was 12, he's not gunna stop wanting it now.  
When I say no, he will come back and offer me a daughter of my choosing." Edmure told his King.

"You're willing to risk our freedom and our lives for a chance at a prettier wife?" Roose Bolton asked amused.

Robb was still trying to persuade him. "I have a war to fight. We can't win it without them and I have no time to haggle. You said you wanted to make amends for the Stone Mill." He tried.

"You recall that heroic engagement?" The Blackfish said sarcastically.

"I had something less permanent in mind." Edmure admitted, sitting back down.

"I've won every battle, but I'm losing this war." Robb told them morbidly. "If we don't do this and do it now, we're lost."

"I'll marry her." Edmure relented after a moment of quiet thought.

"You're paying for my sins, Uncle. It's not fair or right. I'll remember it." Robb told him gratefully. "Lord Bolton, please can you bring the Freys back in?"

"At once Your Grace." Bolton said, walking over to the door to usher the two Freys back in. Black Walder bumped into him on the way, unknowingly to the rest of them in the room leaving a letter in Roose Bolton's hand.

* * *

Sansa and Ser Loras were sat by a fountain talking together for the first time since the proposed betrothal had been announced, and conversation wasn't exactly flowing between the two of them.

"That's a wonderful pin." Sansa said, admiring the golden rose on his shirt.

"Oh, it's more of a brooch, really." Loras corrected. "Though I suppose a brooch is a sort of pin, so…" He trailed.

"I'm very happy about…" Sansa said to him.

"Uh, yes. I-I am as well." Loras said, trying to be convincing.

"I feel like I'm in a dream." Sansa admitted with a giggle.

"Yes, me, too. Definitely." Loras said softly. "I've dreamed of a large wedding since I was quite young, the guests, the food, the tournaments." He stopped, before noticing Sansa's look of expectation. "And the bride, of course, the most beautiful bride in the world in a beautiful gown of gold and green brocade with fringed sleeves. "Have you ever been to Highgarden, my lady?

"No. I had never left Winterfell before I came to King's Landing." Sansa told him. "But it sounds wonderful, I can't wait to see it. And to leave this place." She admitted.

"It's terrible, isn't it? The most terrible place there is." Loras said, looking into her eyes. Sansa smiled, falling deeply for the man in front of her in an instant. He stood up and offered her his hand for a walk, which she graciously accepted.

"Lady Margaery said she saw my brother Torrhen." Sansa said. "Did you meet him as well?"

Loras was surprised for a moment, before answering. "Um, yes, I did. He became good friends with the traitor Renly Baratheon." He struggled to say. "Of course he's a traitor too."

Sansa looked down sadly. "Yes, yes of course."

"The king was quite pleased when I told him I'd injured the Black Wolf." Loras said quietly to himself, realising he'd said it out loud when Sansa withdrew her arm from his.

"You injured him?"

"Oh… Yes, sorry My Lady, we fought after Renly had been killed." Loras admitted. "I assure you he is quite alright now, I was in a rage, my sister's husband had been killed and I blamed him."

"You're sure he's ok?" Sansa questioned.

"My Lady, I helped the Lady Mira patch him up. I felt terrible about my actions and wanted to make amends, hopefully I can continue doing that by being a good husband towards you." Loras flattered her, offering his hand again. Sansa was cautious but took it in the end, clinging on to every word.

* * *

As Torrhen approached the singular hill that composed of High Heart he put the nagging feelings about Robb and Lord Karstark to one side, focusing all his energy on finding his sister. He desperately hoped that the Brotherhood Without Banners were either not camped on top of the hill or were friendly. It was a terrible offensive target as the land around the hill was so flat. Defensively however it would be perfect. They had picked up tracks as they left the Inn of the Kneeling Man but they had died off about five miles back, so Torrhen and all but three of his companions made their way up to the top of the hill. Torrhen noticed they weren't following and asked them why.

"Ghosts be up there Prince Torrhen." One of them said. And that was that, they refused to even tempt fate. Leaving them to mind the horses Torrhen took the other 7 men up to the top of the hill. It was a horrible sight for Northerners to behold. Weirwood stumps littered the ground of the hill. Torrhen felt upset as he stared at the scene in front of him.

"They say that the Andal King Erreg slaughtered First Men, Children of the Forest and all kinds of beasts here." Torrhen told his companions, stepping carefully in the once miniature forest. "The Andals are a bunch of cunts."

"Isn't your mother an Andal?" Joran laughed.

"Oh yeah." Torrhen laughed. "Most Andals then."

He stepped towards the centre of the hill, and looked out beyond. It was a clear day for once, surprising for the Riverlands but from here you could see Acorn Hall to the south, followed by a couple of small mountains that was their next destination. You could also see Harrenhal in the west. Torrhen walked around a bit more with Balerion having joined him, weeping inside for the people who apparently died here, and for the Weirwoods that were butchered. Not wanting to stay any longer, Torrhen summoned his men back down the hill so they could get a good start on their way to the Hollow Hill.

"Once we find Arya, we head straight for the Twins, we may still catch my Uncle's wedding." Torrhen announced, and they left on the road going southwards. It turns out they were on the right tracks, as ten miles further down the road they spotted the same tracks as before. _'I'm coming Arya'_ Torrhen told himself over and over again as he forced his horse into a speedy gallop. ' _I'm coming.'_

* * *

Sansa was stood in her chambers trying on a dress being helped by Shae. Looking into the mirror she was staring herself up and down, seeing if she liked it or not.

"Do you think people will like it?" She asked Shae.

"I don't think they will even notice it." Shae responded.

"You're right, it's not my wedding." Sansa admitted. "Anyway, from what I can tell, the dressmakers in Highgarden will be far superior to the ones in King's Landing, they'd never make me anything as dull as this for my wedding. Loras likes green and gold brocade." She giggled.

"I'm sure he does." Shae said, bored.

"Will they let me invite my family?" Sansa asked.

"They haven't asked my opinion." Shae told her.

"But do you think they will?"

"No." Shae said, starting to take off the dress when the door opened and another handmaiden popped her head round the door.

"Lady Sansa, Lord Tyrion to see you." She said. "Should I…" She began, but Tyrion walked in anyway. Sansa turned around to face away from him as Shae reapplied her dress.

"I beg your pardon, my lady."

"Good afternoon, Lord Tyrion. I was just trying on a gown for King Joffrey's wedding." Sansa said politely, facing him once she was fully dressed again.

"Yes, it should be quite a wedding." Tyrion said slightly sarcastically. "I need to speak with you, Lady Sansa."  
"Of course."

"Alone, if I may."

"Why do you need to speak to her alone?" Shae asked rudely.

"Shae." Sansa admonished. "Please excuse her, Lord Tyrion, she's not from here. But I trust her, even though she tells me not to."

"Sometimes we think we want to hear something and it's only afterwards when it's too late that we realize we wished we'd heard it under entirely different circumstances." Tyrion said.

"It's all right, really." Sansa told him.

"How to begin?" Tyrion muttered to himself. "It's- this- this- this is awkward."

* * *

 **All descriptions again come from the Wiki of Ice and Fire, it's such a useful site for descriptions for places that aren't actually in the shows, or they don't show much detail.**

 **Sansa is marrying Tyrion then, I kept the scene as it was without expanding on it because come on, who actually wants to see her reaction? We all know she has a little cry, thanks Tyrion for telling her then sulks on her bed at the loss of her second perfect life. The more fun game would be let's all have a guess at what Torrhen's reaction will be when he finds out!**

 **Robb seems to have patched things up with the Freys as well, that can only go well can't it. Roose receiving a letter, any thoughts on that?**

 **Hint for Episode 7: Pin the tail on the dog.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Narctia: The vision was just placing him in the action, but there's bad blood between the wolf and the dragon so I think that's a fair assumption to make in any case.**

 **Silver crow: He certainly is zipping about a bit! Harrenhal is in safe hands with half of the Northern part of the army (8,000 men) so with it being Arya, Torrhen wants to see to it as personally as he can. Plus writing about Torrhen having a cup of ale at Harrenhal while scratching his arse won't be as interesting haha!**

 **Brandon of House Stark: They haven't spoken, Jon is (as of this episode) busy climbing the wall and all things Night's Watch and Torrhen is at war. I don't see Jon being a part of this fic any time soon I'm afraid.**

 **Lightningscar: The only characters I swapped in the court scene was Mace and Loras, otherwise it remains as it was.**

 **He isn't a greenseer in the usual sense of the word. He's effectively been singled out by the Old Gods. That and maybe one more scene from Torrhen 'The King Who Knelt's' era are going to be the only premonitions he has. The Dany scene was the Old Gods telling him why he needed to make the arrows.**

 **My mistake again! The error is fixed. I also answered your Olenna question in the intro.**

 **Locke will reach the wall as in the show, he just is one hand shorter.**

 **Torrhen was happy to see her as he didn't really blame his mother, but knew why it was wrong. Brienne was just following orders so Torrhen doesn't blame her.**

 **Thank you for your review again!**

 **MrHam31: I answered the Olenna question, but remember she killed Joffrey so Tommen could take the throne and be moulded, she'd happily kill Rickon for a chance at furthering her family.**

 **Tony1339: Talia Forrester, Mira's sister.**


	27. The Bear and the Maiden Fair

**It feels weird writing this chapter considering the title and the fact that Brienne won't be being tortured by Locke, but I think I've added some pretty good stuff and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Bold writing is Valyrian.**

 **Still own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

The horrendous rainfall that stopped the Stark march certainly hadn't stopped Robb's and Talisa's libido from working in overdrive, as they lay on the makeshift bed naked, in the final moments of their lovemaking. Robb gave a small, breathless laugh before he kissed her once more, standing up to put a robe on to plan the offensive on Casterly Rock once this wedding was over and done with. He had taken the majority of his army Northwards, so that the Frey's could join them and they could attack the Westerlands north of the Mountains, going via the Banefort and Castamere, before hitting Casterly Rock from the North. Talisa was clearly unhappy at being left alone in the bed, and wiggled her arse seductively, trying to tempt him. Robb had to admit that it was almost working.

"If you don't put some clothes on, I can't promise I won't attack you again." Robb growled at her. This only seemed to encourage his wife.

"Attack. Attack." She begged. Robb laughed, still panting from their exploits and poured some water, sitting down to stare at the map in front of him. Talisa grabbed her writing tools and started writing a letter out.

"Who are you writing?" Robb asked.

"My mother." She answered.

"Is that Valyrian?"

" **Gaaa.** "

" **Gaaa**?" He asked, trying to learn, silently wishing he had paid as much attention as Torrhen when Maester Luwin tried to teach them High Valyrian as a child. "Say hello for me."

" **Rytsas.** " Talisa told him.

"Ritsas." Robb tried to repeat.

"That was close enough." Talisa laughed.

"Torrhen was always the one that liked Valyrian, the dragons, the language." Robb chuckled. "Before we left Winterfell he would always have this damned scroll about some battle or other and he could recite it word for word in Valyrian."

Talisa looked uncomfortable. "Will he ever like me?" She asked. Robb looked at her sadly.

"Once we have the girls back he will calm down, I'm sure of it." He reassured her, and Talisa smiled sadly, going back to her letter. Robb watched her for a few seconds before asking another question.

"Does she know her daughter's a queen?"

"Not yet." She replied.

"That will be a surprise, I expect."

"Many surprises for her." Talisa said cryptically, catching Robb's attention again.

He smirked at the sight of her, still naked waving her legs around seductively, writing a letter as if she was fully clothed and in the company of thousands. "How am I supposed to sit here planning a war when you're over there looking like that?" He laughed. Talisa stared at him.

"Will you come with me one day to Volantis? When all this is over?" She asked.

"I will. I promise." Robb replied, making Talisa smile happily.

"I know she'd love to meet you." Talisa said, before looking at Robb uncertainly. "And her grandchild."

It took a moment for Robb to process the words his wife had just told him, but once they sunk in he gave a small laugh, turning his head. "What now?" He asked, and Talisa made herself more comfortable and looked directly into his eyes. "Are you certain?" He asked her, standing up and walking back towards the bed.

"Are you angry with me?" Talisa asked.

"Angry?" Robb asked. He walked towards her and crouched so they were at eye level, cupping her cheek with his hand gently, reassuring her. "You're my queen."

Grabbing his hand, she smiled. "And I have your little prince or princess inside me."

"Maybe one of each."

"Don't get greedy." Talisa laughed, causing Robb to join in. She kissed his hand and asked. "Can you leave the war for one night?" Robb stared into her eyes, his own brimming with passion.

"I love you." He breathed, grabbing her face with the other hand as well. "Do you hear me? I love you." And he kissed her, pushing her over so they were both back on the bed, recreating the act they had only just finished.

* * *

It was dark by the time Torrhen got to the cart they'd been following. It had been left on the side of a thin road, surrounded by trees, but a feint flicker of light led Torrhen to believe that he was in the right place. Dismounting with the other men they pulled out their weapons, Torrhen had his bow as well as three others, while the rest had swords out. Skulking through the trees quietly they heard a bit of commotion, as men ran around everywhere. Torrhen heard something that caught his attention though.

"Anguy, bring her back."

' _That has to be Arya'_ Torrhen thought, and he signalled the men to fan out.

"Come back girl!" Another voice said, closer this time. He noticed a small figure running towards him, though she couldn't see him in the dark. He was about to call out when all of a sudden she was taken from the side by a daunting figure. The Hound.

"Kick all you like, wolf girl. Won't do you no good." Torrhen heard him say as she struggled. He knew he had to act now, it was definitely Arya.

"Drop the girl Clegane or I'll put an arrow in your skull." Torrhen said threateningly, making himself seen.

"Who the fuck are you?" Clegane growled.

"Drop her." Torrhen growled back.

"Why should I? You got gold?" Clegane asked roughly.

"You're not getting any money, hand her over." Torrhen ordered.

"No. I don't think I will" Clegane said, and that was all the encouragement Torrhen needed. He fired an arrow into The Hounds upper arm, making him drop Arya who ran. Three other arrows followed from the Stark bowmen behind Torrhen that entered The Hound directly into his chest, and he toppled backwards, falling down a small cliff. Ignoring the obviously dead man Torrhen chased after Arya. She was faster than he remembered, and after having to weave between numerous trees he finally tackled her to the floor after a minute or so of running. She kicked and punched and screamed for a bit but Torrhen held her down, not letting her escape from him.

"ARYA!" he shouted. "It's me! It's Torrhen!" And with that she calmed down slowly, carefully studied his face and a wave of recognition hit her. Shrieking in delight she wrapped her arms around Torrhen as tight as the last time she had hugged him, and he hugged her back just as tightly, not wanting to let her go again.

* * *

Bran was discussing something with Jojen Reed again. They were outside at the table Maester Luwin often set up for his lessons when Torrhen or Robb practiced, as Meera was showing off her archery. Osha and Hodor were by the stables working, but Osha couldn't keep her eyes away from the Stark boy for long.

"What's he going on about?" Osha asked Hodor angrily. The friendly giant stopped with a large pile of hay in his hands, looked at Osha, looked at Bran, and looked at Osha again, contemplating before telling her exactly what he thought.

"Hodor." He said. Osha couldn't take any more and stormed up to them, rounding on the Reed heir.

"What are you telling him?" She demanded.

"It's all right, Osha." Bran told her calmly.

"It's not all right." She snapped. "You think I can't hear you every day as I go about working? Filling his head with black magic. Talking about visions and three-eyed ravens and worse."

"Leave him alone." Meera told her, defending her brother.

"He can speak for himself." Osha snapped at the girl.

"I don't fill his head with anything." Jojen told her calmly.

"So what do you talk about?"

"What's happening to him." Jojen explained. "And what that means."

That wasn't good enough for the Wildling. "Go on, then. Tell us what it means."

"It's not like that. I wish I could tell him all the answers. It would be much easier." Jojen admitted.

"I don't want you talking to him anymore." She told Jojen.

"I can't do that." Jojen said. "He's needed Osha, beyond the Wall..."

Osha was shocked. "What did you say?"

"Bran needs to find the raven beyond the Wall."

"Oh, no. He's not going anywhere close to up there." She told Jojen.

"Look at me." Bran said, nodding towards his useless legs. "The raven's been coming to me ever since I fell from that tower, he wants me to find him. I don't have my legs anymore. This is what I have now."

"You have a family." Osha told him sharply. "You need to stay here, with your brother where you belong."

"What if I belong in the North? What if I fell from that tower for a reason?" Bran asked her.

"Is that what he's telling you? That it's all for a reason? All these bad things happened because the gods got big plans for you?" Osha mocked. "I wish it were true, little lord. But the gods wouldn't spare a raven's cold shit for you or me or anyone."

"You don't understand. You don't know." Bran shouted.

"You don't know!" Osha shouted back. "None of you know, none of you have been up there." She sat down, upset. "I had a man once, a good man, Bruni, his name was, I was his and he was mine. But one night Bruni disappears. People said he left me, but I knew him, he'd never leave me, not for long, I knew he'd come back. And he did. He came in through the back of the hut. Only it wasn't Bruni. Not really. His skin was pale like a dead man's, his eyes bluer than clear sky, he came at me, grabbed me by the neck and squeezed so hard I could feel the life slipping out of me. I don't know how I got the knife, when I did, I stuck it deep into his heart. And he hardly seemed to notice. I had to burn our hut down with him inside. I didn't ask the gods what it meant. I didn't need to, I already knew. It meant the North was no place for men to be, not anymore. You got no business going North. None."

With that she stormed back to the stables and angrily got about her work for the day, promising herself to tell the Maester all about that Jojen Reed's plans. He could put a stop to it.

* * *

The ride suddenly seemed a lot brighter with Arya travelling with him, Torrhen decided. He didn't realise just how much he had missed his little sister until he had her in front of him on his horse, talking and talking about all of the adventures that she had been on since leaving Winterfell.

"So then we were taken to Harrenhal, and we were cooped up in this pen with dozens of other people that gets overlooked by a stone walkway of some sorts…"

"Aye I know where you mean, we keep dogs in there now." Torrhen laughed. "They had that many people in that small a space?"

"Yeah, and anyway Gendry was about to be chosen to be tortured when Tywin Lannister came and saved him, and told everyone I was a girl and made me his cupbearer." She said, rambling off everything she'd seen.

"It sounds like you had quite the adventure at Harrenhal, I've hardly been back there since I was given command." Torrhen admitted.

"Why?" Arya asked.

"I've been searching for your bony arse." Torrhen smirked, and Arya elbowed him in the stomach, winding him. "Fuck that hurt." He wheezed.

"Good! Anyway once Tywin left we managed to escape thanks to Jaqen…"

"Who? Oh it doesn't matter, another faceless man to me that I will never meet." Torrhen sighed.

"And we went to go to Riverrun, but then the Brotherhood captured us, sold Gendry and Hot Pie and now here I am." Arya said brightly. "Go on then, what happened to you?"

Torrhen barked out a laugh. "Well then little sister, I've been betrothed, fought in a war, made friends with another king…" He listed everything that had happened to him, with Arya laughing at him for losing the duel with Ser Loras. "And finally I heard that you weren't in King's Landing and have spent ages trying to find you."

"I didn't know you were going to Harrenhal, otherwise I would have stayed." Arya said sadly.

Torrhen lifted her head up, even though she wasn't facing him, and whispered in her ear. "I don't blame you for escaping, you've done so well since you left Winterfell sister. I'm proud of you."

Arya turned her head as far as she could. "Are you really?"

"Aye. You best not tell Mother all that though, she'd die of shock." Torrhen laughed.

"As long as she doesn't make me be a proper lady." Arya folded her arms stubbornly. "I won't do it."

"I know you won't." Torrhen laughed again. "I may even have the bruises from earlier to prove it."

"Sorry about that." Arya said. Torrhen waved her off.

"No bother, you're here now, with family. You get to see Robb when we reach the Twins, and Mother soon after that." Torrhen told her.

"I know." Arya grinned, before her face grew confused. "Why isn't mother going to be at Uncle Edmure's wedding?"

Torrhen sighed. "Part of her punishment from Robb, he said that she had to stay in Harrenhal until it was over, then she could join you in going back to Winterfell."

"But I'll see her soon?"

"Very soon, my little Wild Wolf." Torrhen said, messing up her hair. They rode on a bit further, enjoying each other's company until Arya asked the question she'd been dying to ask.

"How did you know it was me? I could have been anyone in these clothes and this hair." Arya asked. Torrhen smiled.

"Do you remember when you were 4 and you shouted at Mother for not letting you play in the mud?" Torrhen asked. Arya shook her head. "I'm not surprised, I can't remember much before it, but I remember this. You wanted to go and play in the mud with me, Robb and Jon, but Mother said no. She said 'Little ladies don't go and roll in the mud, they sing and sew and be clean and nice'. You weren't having that so you snuck into my room that night, grabbed a knife from somewhere and forced me to cut your hair as short as little Bran's. Mother saw it the next day and screamed the house down, I was punished severely. But when it grew back, it looked like yours does now. That's when I knew little sister, I remembered that night." Torrhen told her.

Arya was silent for a moment, processing the story, before leaning back and cuddling into Torrhen, who wrapped one arm tight around her. "Thank you for finding me." She whispered.

"I was always going to find you; I love you Arya." Torrhen said, kissing the back of her head as she relaxed even more, in the process of getting some sleep.

* * *

The rain had cleared enough for the Northern Army to march on by the next day, and Roose Bolton was seeing to his men that they were all ready. He was walking through his end of the camp when a Stark man came up to him.

"Lord Bolton, King Robb requests your presence in the Council tent." He said, leading Roose over to the boy king. Once he was announced he stepped in, and saw that the Queen was also in attendance.

"Your Grace, my Queen." He bowed his head politely. "What can I do for you?"

Robb walked over to him and handed him a raven message. "Lord Umber sent us this from Harrenhal. Please tell me this wasn't on your orders."

Roose read the letter, it detailed the recapture of Jaime Lannister by Roose's best hunter Locke. It also detailed of how Locke had taken The Kingslayer's sword hand, and he and his men had been punished and sent to the wall. Rage simmered within Roose, but he kept his calm demeanour. "I didn't realise the Prince had the authority to send my men to the wall."

"You are correct, that would ultimately reside with me." Robb told him. "Personally I would have had them all hung, but I believe Torrhen's punishment was fair enough. I wanted to let you know before you heard anything from elsewhere."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Roose said. "Is there anything else?"

"No Lord Bolton, we will leave as soon as everyone is ready." Robb told him, and Roose walked out of the tent with a bow. Striding quickly to the Bolton part of camp he found one of his more likeminded soldiers and took him to one side, telling him all about the punishment.

"The Starks have gone too far this time." His man seethed.

"Quietly send word to the people we discussed. Let it begin today." Roose said.

* * *

 **He found her! I've been planning that ever since re-watching the scene where she escaped King's Landing. Like I say I love Maisie Williams so imagining those scenes in my head were quite a moment for me. I had to include Talisa's pregnancy as well, with the amount Robb has been defending her (and rightly so, she's his wife) they were bound to be getting a lot of fun time. The scene with Jojen and Osha I had to keep in to some extent as well, editing it for the fact they weren't going anywhere. Osha's story is just so heart breaking and I had to find a way to keep it in, hopefully I did it justice.**

 **Not really a hint for Episode 8 but a bit of a scene set: Here comes the bride.**

 **Depending on my productivity tomorrow I could have series 3 done and dusted, but I won't promise anything as I may end up being busy at the last minute.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Narctia: I was the same, I loved Robb and honestly was so upset when he died in the show.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Here you go!**

 **Lightningscar: I really wanted to put it in! But I thought that he said it to Arya, his friend, and Brienne after the Starks were pretty much killed off, speaking to the Prince for the first time when they're still at the top? Nah. The Karstarks were just more prepared, and I didn't want to seem like they were underpowered. Quick kills before being slaughtered mercilessly. I took that bit from the Hound knowing after being captured by the brotherhood and out of civilisation for so long, if he knew then Torrhen must have considering he'd be passing through so many occupied areas.**

 **Joran isn't an important character, yet anyway, but it's a name I've borrowed from a really good story of an OC Mormont character called The Coming of the Bear by Norsebjorn. He's put it on hiatus at the moment but it's well worth a read.**

 **MrHam31: Like you said though, this is war and accidents happen all the time. As long as they are on the winning side nobody would bat an eyelid. It doesn't matter too much now that Tywin scuppered those plans though.**


	28. Second Sons

**Episode 8 here we go! The calm before the storm.**

 **As ever, I don't own any of the characters other than Torrhen, I only play around with them a bit and make them dance my own tune.**

* * *

Talisa was smiling as she woke up with an ache between her legs. Robb hadn't let her go a night without him since she told him she was pregnant, and she loved it. She noticed as she got dressed for the day that Robb wasn't in the tent with her, shrugging it off as duties she made her way over to her horse, leaving the packing up to the soldiers.

She still hadn't seen Robb as they set off for the day's march. Finding Roose Bolton she rode up to him. "Lord Bolton, have you seen the King today?" She asked.

"Why yes, my Queen." He said, his voice as calm as ever. "He took some men with him early this morning to sort out a group of outlaws, he should be with us again by the end of the day.

Disappointed he hadn't woken her, she shrugged it off and rode ahead, eager to make camp again so that she could be with her husband once more.

* * *

Arya had somehow managed to convince him to train her with a sword, even at his insistence that live steel was too dangerous. She was persuasive and stubborn though, so he borrowed a sword from Joran and handed it to her, surprised at how naturally Arya held it.

"Have you been having lessons?" Torrhen asked.

"I had a dancing master back in King's Landing." Arya told him. "Syrio Forel, the First Sword of Braavos!"

"Impressive." Torrhen admitted, before turning to grin at her evilly. "But what did he teach you?"

Arya lunged with the sword, and Torrhen let her attack him, parrying all of her blows and correcting her when she did something wrong. An hour passed and they were both fairly tired out.

"You did well, I tell you what if you ride with me back to Harrenhal to see Mother we can practice every day, morning and night." Torrhen told her, taking the sword back and handing it to Joran.

"Really?" Arya exclaimed. Torrhen nodded, but wasn't prepared for Arya to come running at him quickly and tackling him to the floor in a hug. Laughing, he shoved her off.

"Come, if we make good speed today we may be able to see the Twins." He told her.

"Will we?"

"Aye, we've come up the Kingsroad side of the Trident to make better time, so we should be able to see the camp on the other side of the river too if they're there." Torrhen explained, and they both jumped on their horse, and led the party onwards towards Robb.

* * *

It was Sansa's wedding day, and Shae and a handful of other handmaidens were fussing around to get her ready when a knock came from the door. Shae went to answer it. Sansa stood to face her soon to be husband as the handmaidens left.

"Lady Sansa." He said.

"You look very handsome, my lord." Sansa said smiling, trying to be nice.

"Oh, yes. The husband of your dreams." Tyrion joked. "But you do look glorious." He said. "Perhaps we could have a moment alone. Do you mind? Podrick, could you escort Lady Stark's handmaiden?" He asked, and Shae left with Tyrion's squire. "My lady, I want you to know I didn't ask for this."

"I hope I will not disappoint you, my lord." Sansa said.

"No, don't, you don't have to speak to me as a prisoner anymore. You won't be a prisoner after today, you'll be my wife." He told her. "I suppose that's a different kind of prison. I just wanted to say- I'm just trying to say very badly- I just- just want to say I know how you feel." He said, stumbling on his words.

"I doubt that very much, my lord." Sansa admitted.

"You're right, I have no idea how you feel, and you have no idea how I feel. But I promise you one thing, my lady, I won't ever hurt you." He tried to reassure her, taking her hand. "Do you drink wine?" He asked.

"When I have to." Sansa told him.

"Well, today you have to." He nodded smiling, bringing a laugh to Sansa as they made their way to the Sept of Baelor.

* * *

Stannis Baratheon walked into the bedroom where Melisandre had tied Gendry up and taken his blood with leeches. Melisandre approached her king with the bowl the leeches were in, and one by one he threw the leeches into the flames, naming his would be victims as he went.

"The usurper Robb Stark. The usurper Balon Greyjoy. The usurper Joffrey Baratheon."

* * *

Bran was talking to Jojen in his room when the bells rang out. Not long afterwards Osha came bursting into the room with Hodor, Mira and Rickon.

"The castle is surrounded; we have to leave. Now." She told him, pushing Hodor to gather him up and they ran down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Bran asked. "Who is attacking us?"

"How am I meant to know." Osha snapped. "All I know is your brother told me to get you out if the castle was to fall again, and we don't have the men to fight these ones off."

They ran into the Godswood, and once they were joined by the two direwolves they followed the path that Torrhen had entered Winterfell in to liberate it from Ironborn.

It was only once they were far enough away that Bran dared to look back at his home, and as he did he recognised the banners that the attackers were carrying. "Those are Bolton banners, Bolton men." Bran muttered darkly.

* * *

It was a disaster, Sansa was married to the imp, and this feast just made her feel so much worse. She missed home, where Torrhen would tease her, Arya would annoy her and she could sing to little Rickon. She missed her mother, Robb and Bran. She even missed Maester Luwin for some reason. Sansa looked over at Tyrion and saw that he seemed to be making faces in the reflection of a bowl. He then drank even more wine, after having enough to put even King Robert to sleep she thought, but it was when he spilled some all over himself that she had had enough for her handle for now.

"Will you pardon me, my lord? Of course." Sansa asked him.

"Of course. En- enjoy." Tyrion slurred. And Sansa stood, ready to go and talk to Mira Forrester who was up on the veranda. She passed Varys on the way who bowed to her respectfully, but she finally made it away.

"Lady Mira, may I have a word?" Sansa asked.

"Of course Lady Sansa." Mira said kindly, walking with her.

"Can you get word to Torrhen? Tell him what's happening here and that I'm scared and want to go home." Sansa said, almost in tears.

"Shhh Lady Sansa." Mira soothed. "It'll be alright I promise; I will do all I can." She whispered.

"Thank you." Sansa said, she was about to say more but they were interrupted by Joffrey. Excusing herself, Mira rushed off.

"Congratulations, my lady." He said to her, linking arms.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Sansa said politely.

"Well, you've done it, you've married a Lannister, soon you'll have a Lannister baby. It's a dream come true for you, isn't it? What a glorious day." He said quietly.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter which Lannister puts the baby into you." He said, giving her that evil grin he usually wore. "Maybe I'll pay you a visit tonight after my uncle passes out. How'd you like that?" Sansa looked back at him horrified. "You wouldn't? That's all right. Ser Meryn and Ser Boros will hold you down." And with that he strode off to speak to the entire room. "Time for the bedding ceremony!" Joffrey announced, dragging Sansa by the hand back down to the head table.

"There will be no bedding ceremony." Tyrion said from his seat dryly.

"Where's your respect for tradition, Uncle?" Joffrey asked. "Come, everyone! Pick her up and carry her to her wedding bed. Get rid of her gown, she won't be needing it any longer. Ladies, attend to my uncle. He's not heavy."

"There will be no bedding ceremony." Tyrion repeated.

"There will be if I command it." Joffrey responded to him. Tyrion thrust a knife into the table at that, gathering the entire rooms attention.

"Then you'll be fucking your own bride with a wooden cock." The imp snarled. The room was silent.

"What did you say? What did you say?!" Joffrey grew angrier at his uncle.

"I believe we can dispense with the bedding, Your Grace." Tywin slurred loudly. "I'm sure Tyrion did not mean to threaten the king."

"A bad joke, Your Grace, made out of envy of your own royal manhood. Mine is so small, my poor wife won't even know I'm there." Tyrion joked.

"Your uncle is clearly quite drunk, Your Grace." Tywin added.

"I am, Guilty." Tyrion said, having another sip. "But- but it is my wedding night. My tiny drunk cock and I have a job to do." He got up from the table and started making his way towards Sansa, crashing into another table on the way. Gesturing to Sansa he said. "Come, wife. I vomited on a girl once in the middle of the act, not proud of it. But I think honesty is important between a man and wife, don't you agree? Come, I'll tell you all about it. Put you in the mood." Tyrion slurred, leading Sansa to their new chambers.

Reaching the room Tyrion opened the door for the pair of them, ushering her in and closing it again. Sansa didn't really know what to do or say, until Tyrion stumbled over to pour himself some more wine. "Is that wise, my lord?" She asked him nervously.

"Tyrion, Sansa." Tyrion said to her, slurring less than he was at the feast. "My name is Tyrion."

"Is that wise, Tyrion?" Sansa repeated, adding his name.

"Nothing was ever wiser." He proclaimed, sitting down on a chair. "Astoundingly long."

"What?"

"Neck. You have one." Tyrion said, not really making any sense. "How old are you exactly?"

"Fifteen." Sansa told him, looking anywhere but his face.

"Well, talk won't make you any older." Tyrion said, sounding quite mournful. "My lord father has commanded me to consummate this marriage." He said overdramatically. Sansa took a deep breath and poured a cup of wine, downing it quickly before making her way over to the bed. She stopped in front of it and began undoing her dress, facing away from her new husband. She was just in her shift and about to take that off too when Tyrion piped up again. "Stop, I can't." He said, before he admitted. "I could, I won't."

"But your father…" Sansa began.

"If my father wants someone to get fucked, I know where he can start." Tyrion said loudly. "I won't share your bed. Not until you want me to."

"What if I never want you to?" Sansa asked him.

Tyrion bowed his head briefly, before raising his glass towards her. "And so my watch begins." He said, going back over to the chair and collapsing upon it.

* * *

Torrhen and Arya arrived on a hill not too far away from the Northern castle of the Twins. They had to get through a small wooded area first, but in the distance they saw the impressive twin castles that guarded the Trident crossing.

"The Last time I was here; I was that side of the castle." Torrhen said, pointing along the shoreline past the castle. "Back before Father was murdered."

"What happened there?" Arya asked eagerly.

"Nothing, I shot down a few ravens and Mother got Robb a betrothal." Torrhen said before remembering other parts of the deal. "And also you one…"

"What!" She shouted, rounding on him angrily. "I'm not marrying anyone!"

"Arya stop it!" Torrhen shouted, silencing her from the beginnings of a rant. "Robb broke that pact so it may not still be a term, but don't argue when we are at the Twins alright? We don't want an excuse for Lord Walder to kill us all."

"Oh alright." Arya huffed. "But I'm not happy about it."

"I don't blame you." Torrhen said sincerely. "Now come on, I need a piss and then we'll ride, we'll hopefully get there before nightfall."

* * *

Talisa still hadn't seen Robb all day. The army had made camp about 20 miles from The Twins someone had told her, and they would arrive the next day. She was starting to wonder how long it took to deal with a band of outlaws, and to take her mind off of it she went for a walk around the camp to speak with a number of soldiers that she had treated. While talking to a soldier that had been there at Oxcross Roose Bolton appeared behind her.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat.

"Lord Bolton." Talisa turned around. "Is the King back yet?"

"Yes My Queen, if you would follow me." Roose said, leading her away. They walked to the edge of camp, and walked a bit further into a grouping of trees. Talisa was getting confused, looking around and seeing no sign of Robb.

"Where is my husband?" She asked Roose.

"I'm afraid his Grace was injured while fighting the outlaws, he sustained multiple wounds and we thought it best to set up camp away from the men so they wouldn't see him as you treated him." Roose explained. Talisa eyes grew wide in horror as she eagerly followed Roose. They came to a small clearing, and Talisa was horrified at what she saw. Robb was tied up in the air, his wrists bound above him by rope tied to branches. His legs were bound together, tied round the trunk of the tree. Worst of all however, was his chest.

The skin had all been peeled off, and Talisa could see his ribs poking out from beneath the muscle thick with blood, he was gasping, clearly struggling to breath under all the pain. "ROBB!" She screamed, running towards him. Throwing herself to her knees at his feet, her eyes raked over all of his injuries trying to work out a plan to save him, but she found nothing. "Robb, stay with me." She pleaded.

"Talisa…" He moaned in agony.

"Don't talk, just stay awake, stay with me." She begged, tears pouring from her face.

"Traitor…" Was the only thing Robb could say. Talisa turned round, only to see Roose Bolton twirling a thin knife between his hands.

"My family never had a Valyrian Steel sword." Roose Bolton began. "Instead we passed down the key to the perfect torture. A knife so thin it could pass between the layers of skin. As you can see, we haven't forgotten the art."

It clicked. Robb saying traitor, the flayed man sigil. "You did this?" Talisa asked, horrified. "Why?"

"Starks have looked down on us for generations, this boy king here led us into a war he couldn't win and lost it in such a spectacular fashion." Roose told her. "Why should I lead my family into ruin when I can come out on top?"

"You did this for ambition?" Talisa gasped, gesturing to Robb's flayed form.

"No, I did this because I enjoy it." Roose told her. "I killed him because Tywin Lannister offered me the North, I intend to take it." Shallow breathing came from Robb, and Talisa turned round to meet his eyes, he was crying too.

"I love you." He said painfully, succumbing to his fate. His head dropped slowly as his eyes lost their light, and Robb Stark breathed no more.

"And I you." Talisa sobbed. She cupped her hand on his cheek, caressing his face as Roose Bolton gained on her. She accepted her fate too, staring into her loves empty eyes as Roose Bolton pulled back her hair and slit her throat.


	29. The Rains of Castamere

**I didn't reply to reviews last time because I wanted the chapter to end on that cliff hanger! If those that reviewed in Season 1 asking me to keep Robb alive are still reading, I had to do it to develop Torrhen into the man I need him to become.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the twist. I was never going to perform the actual Red Wedding, but Robb had to die somehow.**

 **I've written a one shot about if Torrhen was actually there for the Red Wedding. You can find it on my profile or search for 'Black Wolf – Stained Red'. I have had the idea for that for a while now, ever since I decided I wasn't doing the canon Red Wedding. Please check it out.**

 **If there are any other one shots people would like me to look into doing for the episodes I've already put chapters out for please let me know.**

 **I still own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

For some reason the army had made camp on the Northern side of the river, but Torrhen dismissed this as Walder Frey wanting the wedding on his side of the Castle. Edmure had just been married in front of everybody when Torrhen arrived at the Twins, and he was just in time to see from a distance his uncle led into the Castle of the Twins with his new wife. Dismounting his horse with Arya they strode over towards the gathering crowd when Roose Bolton took to a platform by the entrance to the Twins, he raised his arms for silence and the crowd of 15,000 men grew silent. Torrhen halted, wondering what sort of speech his brothers bannerman would be giving.

"People of the North, people of the Riverlands. King Robb sends his apologies, but he and his wife are predisposed with something. He hopes you all enjoy the festivities, and he will be with us shortly." Roose announced. Murmuring came from the crowd, and Torrhen was confused at what would keep Robb from his uncles wedding.

"What is the King doing?" Galbert Glover shouted from one of the tables that had been laid out for the Lords and Ladies.

Roose smiled, which was weird as Torrhen didn't think he'd ever seen the Bolton lord smile before, turning to Galbert Glover he said. "He didn't say." Before walking into the castle. Howling came from behind Torrhen, and he turned to see Balerion sniffing his brother's direwolf Grey Wind, who was howling at the moon, seemingly in agony. Torrhen turned back to the castle, and tried to make his way towards the high table, but Roose Bolton came out again with Walder Frey and spoke to the gathered crowd again. "The King is ready to be seen." And he pointed upwards, to the top of the castle.

Torrhen looked upwards, tied to the battlements at the top of the castle were two Stark banners. A moment later however and the banners were cut down revealing his brother and his wife's naked, flayed bodies. They were clearly dead. Torrhen let out an agonised scream that was drowned out by the horror of the crowd in front of him.

"TRAITOR!" Galbert Glover roared, standing up and unsheathing his sword, followed quickly by all of his men. Ser Wendel Manderly followed suit, and they were rounding on Lord Bolton, with Lord Frey cackling in laughter.

"Now!" The ancient Lord shouted, and above him on the lower battlements violinists appeared, starting to play a song Torrhen only new too well. The Rains of Castamere. Initial shock and silence died down, and all of a sudden chaos erupted. Half of the crowd in front of him turned on the other, and the Frey men poured out from inside the Twins ready for battle. Torrhen drew his sword as a Dustin man charged at him, missing his swing when Torrhen ducked and hacked his sword into his attacker's stomach, withdrawing it and leaving his guts to spill out.

He looked back up in horror as his brother's mutilated corpse blew in the wind, and his face moulded into rage. Torrhen grabbed Arya close, handed her a knife and went into battle.

* * *

It was chaos, the sounds of Northmen fighting Northmen rang around The Twins and Torrhen couldn't get closer to Roose Bolton. He was stuck on the edges, savagely slaughtering any traitor that came into his path. Arya was trying to help in her own way with the knife Torrhen had lent her, stabbing people to death while tears streamed down her face.

A look up told Torrhen that the battle was lost. The Freys had joined in the fighting and Roose Bolton had turned the cloaks of House Ryswell, Dustin and all of their bannermen, while the only ones loyal to the Starks were House Manderly and Glover, they were outnumbered. Torrhen saw Rodrik Forrester get crushed under a horse, he saw Galbert Glover fighting off three men at once before getting speared in the back, belly and side simultaneously. He also saw Roose Bolton standing in the gateway of the Twins with Walder Frey, staring at the chaos with smiles. He saw Balerion and Grey Wind savage Lord Harwood Stout's helpless form, he was a Dustin bannerman, Torrhen remembered bitterly. He saw Black Walder Frey and a few of his brothers all aim crossbows at the giant wolves, hitting Balerion once in the back and Grey Wind 4 times in the neck, the grey wolf falling to the floor dead. Balerion howled and faced them as they reloaded.

The battle was lost, that was clear. Torrhen picked up Arya with one hand and shouted for his Direwolf, his men that had travelled with him charged on the Freys, distracting them as the Direwolf hobbled over to Torrhen, and they ran into the forests they arrived through.

They didn't get far though, as Torrhen was halted by a shout. "STARK!" It came from Rickard Ryswell, second son of Lord Rodrik, who was rounding on him. "Don't you run away from me you craven!"

"Arry." Torrhen said to Arya, using her boys name so she knew what role to play. "Run, I'll hold him off."

"I won't leave you!" Arya screamed, but Torrhen placed her on top of Balerion and smacked his backside so he sprinted off. Turning to face Rickard he started growling.

"Fucking traitor."

"Your brother was the traitor, marrying a foreign whore and losing the Tyrells. Lord Tywin is giving us peace, as long as you die of course." Rickard sneered. Torrhen couldn't stand anymore and charged at him, roaring as he ran. Steel clashed and Torrhen rained blow after blow on the Ryswell. His emotions clouded his skill though and he was knocked back. Trying again he attacked, but was beaten back. "Is that all you've got?" Rickard laughed. His humour turned to shock however, as from behind a greatsword entered his back, protruding out of his chest. Behind him stood Lord Gregor Forrester, wielding the sword, his squire Gared Tuttle at his side.

"My King, you must go!" He shouted, pulling his sword out of the Ryswell boy, wincing. Torrhen noticed the remnants of a crossbow bolt in his shoulder.

"Gregor, you're injured." Torrhen gasped.

"I don't matter, take my squire and go North. I'll hold them off." Gregor told him, swapping swords with his squire.

"I won't leave you milord." Gared cried, but Gregor gave him a stern look and Gared turned and ran.

"I will honour your sacrifice Lord Forrester." Torrhen said sincerely. Gregor laughed.

"Just look after my girl, you will avenge this My King, but you need to go!" Gregor urged, as two Frey men approached.

"We can take them together!"

"RUN!" Gregor pushed him away, and Torrhen's legs carried him.

He caught up to Gared, and the two of them sprinted further to where Balerion had stopped, Arya still riding his back.

"We need to go now." Gared said, looking back through the trees, and together they ran as fast as they could away from the Twins.

* * *

They had run hard for the entire night, and when dawn finally broke they were about a third of the way to the Kingsroad. Gared was panting, and Torrhen decided they needed to stop for a bit. He walked off to find something to hunt. Walking a few minutes away from Arya and Gared he collapsed against a tree and burst into tears. His brother was dead, and the last words Robb had said to him rang through his head.

" _I love you brother, don't fail me again_ "

"I did fail you!" Torrhen screamed, in agony from the loss. "I wasn't quick enough to save you!" He curled up in a ball and just screamed. All of his rage coming to the forefront as he let his voice go hoarse from all of the screaming. He didn't know how long he raged for, but he knew it had been long enough when he felt Arya cuddle up next to him.

"He's really gone isn't he?" Arya sobbed.

"He's really gone." Torrhen whispered, not trusting his voice to talk any louder. He wrapped his arms around his little sister as they both cried.

It was Gared that eventually found a stray deer, and Torrhen felt bad that he didn't help at all. They had made a fire and cooked a leg to share between them.

"I'm sorry I didn't help hunt." Torrhen told Gared.

"No worries Your Grace." Gared sniffed, feeling the sting of losing Lord Forrester and Rodrik Forrester just as much as the two Starks were about loosing Robb. "Rodrik was to lead the Vanguard in the attack on Casterly Rock. I was to ride with him, Lord Gregor had promoted me."

Torrhen clapped him solemnly on the back in congratulations. "Well done."

"Why did you call him Your Grace?" Arya asked obliviously, tucking into her food.

"Torrhen is the King now, Princess." Gared told her, getting an angry stare in return for the title.

"Of what?" Torrhen laughed bitterly. "Half my Kingdom are traitors and the other half are dead." He stood up, going over to give Balerion the rest of his meat. The wolf was weak from running with the wound, but Torrhen had cleaned it and patched the Black Wolf up as best he could. Stroking his fur as he stared to the North he sighed. He never had to truly come up with the plans to save an entire country, he just followed orders. Tears stung his eyes again as he thought about how easy Robb had made being king look, even without a crown.

Arya walked up behind him, looking up at him with red eyes. "What do we do now?" She asked.

Torrhen held her close, staring out into the distance and his face grew angry. "We head for Greywater Watch to meet Howland Reed, and then we plan our revenge. The North Remembers little sister don't you ever forget that. The North will remember this."

* * *

The Neck was treacherous. It had taken them a week to reach it by staying off the Kingsroad as much as they could, but there was no other possible route to go once they arrived in the swampy landscape, so they kept their weapons out at all times. Not many words had been spoken by the three companions as they each tried to process their grief differently, but they didn't mind too much. Arya's presence had a profound impact on Torrhen as he had something to protect, and he swore he would protect her with his life.

Torrhen had studied maps of the North and the Neck in extreme detail after he discovered he was to become Commander of Moat Cailin, but still he didn't know where to go to find the ancient castle. The crannogmen were some of the most secretive in the world and according to legends Greywater Watch actually moved.

Torrhen walked over to the side of the Kingsroad where all you could see was misty swamp and bogs. "We need to get the Reeds attention, start chopping some of the smaller trees down. Balerion, you keep watch from the South." He ordered. And the three of them got to work trying to gain the attention of Howland Reed.

It took a couple of days, but finally a boat came from through the mist. Torrhen recognised the Black Lizard-Lion on a field of green belonging to House Reed. "Arya, Gared. Come here." He shouted, and they ran over to him in time for the boat to sidle up towards them. Off stepped a small, bearded man with greying brown hair.

"Lord Howland I presume." Torrhen said.

"Yes, I am Howland Reed, welcome to the Neck Your Grace." Howland Reed said, kneeling before Torrhen.

"None of that now." Torrhen said, gesturing for Lord Howland to rise. "I thank you for your loyalty though My Lord, it's hard to know who to trust."

"Yes, the news of the Red Wedding as they are calling it has reached us even here in the swamps, an atrocious act." Lord Howland said calmly, his eyes betraying his tone though. "Rest assured Your Grace, we will send word for your Mother that you are alive. We have ways to slip through the Neck undetected by Walder Frey and his brood."

"Fuck Walder Frey." Gared spat on the floor.

"We all agree Gared." Torrhen reassured. "My Lord I wonder if we can trouble you for hospitality until I can plan, Winterfell is so far away."

"You cannot go to Winterfell Torrhen." Howland said as if he was scolding a child. "Lord Bolton sent his bastard to seize it while you were stuck in the Riverlands."

"He. Did. What." Torrhen seethed, clenching his teeth.

"I sent my son and daughter there before it fell, and have had no word they have perished so I believe your words to the Wildling paid off." Howland told him.

"How do you…" Torrhen trailed, before smiling briefly for the first time since the Twins. "I think we will have much to discuss Lord Howland." He said, before the three companions and Balerion got onto the small boat to go to Greywater Watch.

* * *

 **There you go! Not quite the Red Wedding you were expecting, but one none the less. I had a mini civil war idea for ages, and the houses that defected are all somehow related to House Bolton. Gared was heading North in the Telltale Games series, so I hijacked that a bit and had him travel with Torrhen and Arya.**

 **Torrhen may not seem as affected in the last scene, but trust me he is still torn up about Robb and even Talisa, he just has to be practical and had time walking to the Neck to be inconsolable.**

 **I needed to kill Grey Wind off, I'm sorry but I couldn't think of a way for him to fit in, even with Arya being there.**

 **Lots of reviews for me to reply to now as I skipped a chapter. The next hint I will give is this: The Tourney is explained**

 **Reviews Chapter 27:**

 **Kusics: Very curious indeed!**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I'm quite scared that your teacher may have flayed people now!**

 **Chapter 28:**

 **Mohamud: I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean.**

 **RHatch89: He's going to be a bit of an emotional wreck for a while, but he will use this as motivation.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: Good! I wanted to do something unexpected.**

 **Sceonn: He had the backing of House Lannister, Frey, Ryswell and Dustin plus all their bannerman, about 2/5 of the north, and considering most of the Stark Loyalists are at Harrenhal it was perfect timing.**

 **MrHam31: He had enough, that's what matters.**

 **Spero.P: As am I! But Roose never had that chat with Jaime, so no epic line. Never say never about Torrhen, I didn't think GRRM would kill off Ned in the first book but look what he did, I still have other characters I could use if I decide to kill Torrhen off.**

 **Marvelmyra: Answered here I hope!**

 **Narctia: Not at all! I enjoyed it too in a heart breaking sort of way. And it depends on who you support, in Torrhen's eyes Winterfell is his now, but in Tywin's eyes Roose Bolton holds the North.**

 **jean d'arc: I hope this met your expectations!**

 **Wolf King 0811: That is Torrhen's plan!**


	30. Mhysa, Iron from Ice

**Tiny bit of backstory, the Freys that killed Grey Wind and injured Balerion all died, so people know that Torrhen was there, but they don't know he escaped. (The guy they think is him burned, so his armour was black)**

 **This chapter just kept coming and coming, so many scenes that I needed included I was shocked when I saw the final word count! The good news is that it is now over 100,000 words! Hopefully this will bring in more views, as I know I'm guilty of reading the stories that have over 100k words in first.**

 **The bold italics in this episode are Old Valyrian (which I assume they were speaking, as Dany doesn't recognise the Ghiscari).**

 **I still own nothing but Torrhen and this particular description of Greywater Watch.**

* * *

"The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! Here comes the King in the North! Here comes the King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!" The Freys were chanting loudly, they had found Grey Winds body in the remnants of the battle and sewed his head on to Robb Starks body after decapitating him too, parading the poorly made hybrid around for the survivors to witness. Talisa they just threw in the river.

There were no survivors, every man that had been in the Northern Army that continued to fight for the Starks were slaughtered. The King was dead, and they found a body that had the Princes armour on. The Starks were no more.

* * *

Tyrion walked into the emergency council meeting and was surprised to see his nephew in attendance looking rather smug. "Killed a few puppies today?" He asked.

"Show him." Joffrey said excitedly, pointing to Pycelle. "Come on, show him."

Pycelle grabbed a raven message and slowly moved to give it to Tyrion, dropping it on the floor to annoy the little lord. "Oh, apologies, my lord. Old fingers."

Tyrion ignored him and picked it up, reading the message aloud. "Roslin caught a fine fat trout. The Boltons gave her a pair of wolf pelts for her wedding. Signed Walder Frey." Is that bad poetry or is it supposed to mean something?" He asked.

"Robb Stark is dead. And his cunt brother!" Joffrey exclaimed happily. "Write back to Lord Frey.  
Thank him for his service and command him to send both of their heads." He commanded Pycelle. "I'm going to serve them to Sansa at my wedding feast."

"Your Grace, Lady Sansa is your aunt by marriage." Varys reminded him.

"A joke. Joffrey did not mean it." Cersei reassured him.

"Yes, I did." Joffrey argued. "I'm going to have it served to Sansa at my wedding feast."

"No." Tyrion told him. "She is no longer yours to torment."

"Everyone is mine to torment. You'd do well to remember that, you little monster." Joffrey sneered.

"Oh, I'm a monster. Perhaps you should speak to me more softly, then. Monsters are dangerous and just now kings are dying like flies." Tyrion warned his nephew.

The council room grew silent, with Joffrey staring around at the members in disbelief. "I could have your tongue out for saying that." He said, pointing angrily at Tyrion.

"Let him make his threats. Hmm?" Cersei tried to calm him. "He's a bitter little man."

"Lord Tyrion should apologize immediately. Unacceptable, disrespectful, and in very bad taste." Pycelle piped up.

"I am the king!" Joffrey shouted. "I will punish you." He said to Tyrion.

"Any man who must say, "I am the king" is no true king. I'll make sure you understand that when I've won your war for you." Tywin told his grandson.

"My father won the real war. He killed Prince Rhaegar. He took the crown while you hid under Casterly Rock!" He shouted at Tywin, nervous for the reaction.

Tywin didn't react, allowing for a moment of silence, he merely said coldly. "The king is tired. See him to his chambers."

"Come along." Cersei said to Joffrey.

"I'm not tired." He argued quietly.

"We have so much to celebrate. A wedding to plan. You must rest." She continued, leading him away.

"Grand Maester, perhaps some essence of nightshade to help him sleep." Tywin said to Pycelle. Joffrey turned back around.

"I'm not tired!" He shouted, but his mother led him away. One by one the rest of the Small council began to leave the room, until Tyrion tried to leave as well, getting as far as leaving the chair.

"Not you." Tywin told him.

Trying to think of something clever to say he looked surprised at Tywin. "You just sent the most powerful man in Westeros to bed without his supper."

"You're a fool if you believe he's the most powerful man in Westeros." Tywin told him.

"A treasonous statement. Joffrey is king." Tyrion replied sarcastically.

"You really think a crown gives you power?"

"No." Tyrion replied. "I think armies give you power."

"Mm-hmm."

"Robb Stark had one, never lost a battle, and you defeated him all the same."

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, I know. Walder Frey gets all the credit." Tyrion said. "Or the blame, I suppose, depending on your allegiance. Walder Frey is many things, but a brave man? No. He never would have risked such an action if he didn't have certain assurances." He said, almost accusingly.

"Which he got from me." Tywin said bluntly. Noticing Tyrion's expression, he asked. "Do you disapprove?"

"I'm all for cheating. This is war." Tyrion told his father. "But to slaughter them at a wedding? I even heard that Robb Stark was tortured beforehand."

"Explain to me why it is more noble to kill 10,000 men in battle than a dozen at a party."

"So that's why you did it? To save lives?" Tyrion asked disbelievingly.

"To end the war. To protect the family." Tywin raised his voice. "Do you want to write a song for the dead Starks? Go ahead, write one. I'm in this world a little while longer to defend the Lannisters, to defend my blood."

"The northerners will never forget." Tyrion warned.

"Good, let them remember what happens when they march on the south. All the Stark men are dead. Winterfell is in Bolton hands and Roose Bolton will be named Warden of the North until your son by Sansa comes of age." Tywin told him. "I believe you still have some work to do on that score."

"Do you think she'll open her legs for me after I tell her how we murdered her brothers?" Tyrion said sharply.

"One way or another, you will get that girl pregnant." Tywin warned.

"I will not rape her."

"Shall I explain to you in one easy lesson how the world works?" Tywin asked.

"Use small words. I'm not as bright as you." Tyrion said sarcastically.

"The house that puts family first will always defeat the house that puts the whims and wishes of its sons and daughters first. A good man does everything in his power to better his family's position regardless of his own selfish desires." Tywin explained, seeing Tyrion's amused expression he asked. "Does that amuse you? "

"No, it's a very good lesson. Only it's easy for you to preach utter devotion to family when you're making all the decisions."

"Easy for me, is it?"

"When have you ever done something that wasn't in your interest but solely for the benefit of the family?"

"The day that you were born!" Tywin shouted. "I wanted to carry you into the sea and let the waves wash you away. Instead, I let you live and I brought you as my son, because you're a Lannister." He told him, causing Tyrion to look at his father in disgust.

* * *

"'The late Walder Frey,' old Tully called me because I didn't get my men to the Trident in time for battle." Walder Frey told Roose Bolton, as they were watching Frey and Bolton men tidy up the last remnants of the Red Wedding. It had taken well over a week due to the amount of destruction and dead that had been left. "He thought he was witty. Look at us now, Tully. You're dead, your grandsons are dead, your son spent his wedding night in a dungeon and I'm Lord of Riverrun." He laughed.

"We haven't found the Blackfish's body yet; he may still have escaped." Roose Bolton warned him.

"An old man on the run with no allies, I have Tywin Lannister backing me. Who does he have?"

"As you say." Roose Bolton admitted.

"They all laughed at me, all those high lords, they all thought they were better than me. Ned Stark, Hoster Tully. People snigger when I marry a young girl, but who said a word when Jon Arryn married the little Tully bitch?" Walder Frey said bitterly.

"You'll be needing a new young girl." Roose told him.

"Yeah. Got that to look forward to." Walder Frey nodded. "And you, the Warden of the North. No more Starks to bow and scrape to. Must have been torture following that stupid boy all over the country."

"Him and his brother, they ignored my advice at every turn. Insulted me and my House. If he'd been a trifle less arrogant…"

"Calling himself the Young Wolf. How's that for pomposity?" Walder Frey mocked. "Well, here's to the Young Wolf!" He added, howling like a wolf for effect.

"Forever young." Roose agreed with an ugly smile.

* * *

Greywater Watch was impressive. Not in the way that Winterfell was with its big stone walls and towers, but in its majesty. It was a large wooden keep that was built on top of what looked like timber and reeds, and the surrounding huts and buildings were much the same build.

"How does it not sink?" Arya asked, jumping on the entrance to the keep to make sure she wasn't going to sink.

Howland chuckled. "We have been keeping secrets in these lands for thousands of years little one, I can't possibly divulge that." Arya wasn't so amused.

"Did my father ever come here?" Torrhen asked. Howland shook his head.

"No, Ned rode onwards, he wanted to lay dear Lyanna to rest." Howland said sadly. "You, I believe, are the first Stark King to visit us at our home since the last Marsh King lost the war that brought us into the North."

Torrhen was fascinated by Howland, he wasn't a warrior that was plain to see. But this was the man who had killed Arthur Dayne and he cared more about history and learning. Torrhen hoped he could learn much from his father's friend. "Father never spoke about Aunt Lyanna." Torrhen admitted.

"I'll tell you all about her soon, but we need to make a plan." Howland said. "Can you take the Princess and Gared here to my wife? Jyana will keep them entertained while I discuss things with the King." He asked a servant, who nodded and led the two away, while Howland took Torrhen up to his solar.

Again, it wasn't what Torrhen had been expecting. His father's solar had been practical, but this was more comfortable. Comfy chairs in the middle of the room with a desk out of the way for any writing Howland needed to do. Torrhen noticed lots of small compartments in the wall behind him that seemed to be filled with letters. The room was warming as well, with soft flames flickering, lighting the room. The biggest surprise though was an open wall, with only a small bannister to stop people from falling. It reminded Torrhen of his father's old stories about the Sky Cells at the Eyrie.

"Now there's a lot I need to catch you up on." Howland said, sitting in one of the comfier chairs. "Most houses have now sworn fealty to the Boltons by Royal Decree, the Flints and the Glovers included. Most of that is due to fear or hostages though. They don't care about us enough to bother asking for allegiance, and they couldn't find us if they wanted to. The only ones actively resisting are Houses Mormont, Umber and Manderly, although I expect House Umber to follow suit soon."

"Why? The Greatjon would never bend the knee to Roose Bolton."

"The Manderlys hold their lands still with enough men to throw the Boltons back, The Mormonts have an island. House Umber has no army and only a castellan to rule Last Hearth, that will fall."

"We need to get word to Harrenhal, I want the army pulled North." Torrhen said. "They can stay at Moat Cailin, but my Mother goes wherever I go."

"And where is that?" Howland asked.

"First to Ironrath to get my brothers, then we will have to hold up at Moat Cailin until we have enough strength to take back the North and slaughter every Bolton fuck I can see." Torrhen told him fiercely. Howland was shaking his head. "You don't approve?"

"I approve; I just urge patience. Think of all the possibilities before committing." Howland counselled.

Where were you when…" Torrhen started to joke, before choking on his words a bit. "My brother, when Robb was calling the orders." Howland gave a sad chuckle.

"I will send word to Harrenhal for them to retreat to the Moat you have my word. My point is, that after Ironrath, be patient. There is another way to get the North back."

"What other way is there?" Torrhen growled. Howland held his arms up in defence, before standing up and going behind his desk, reaching for one of the letters in the wall to hand to Torrhen.

"The crannogmen don't settle very well, while we stay in the safety of the Neck we like to keep moving as you can tell by the castle. The benefit of that is we pick up all sorts of information from everywhere, and can bypass any neighbour to get information out if we wanted to." Howland explained. "That came a month ago."

Torrhen read it, and was confused. "A Targaryen whore has taken a slave city, what of it?"

"Torrhen be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" Torrhen stood up raising his voice. "My brother was flayed, our queen was flayed, the man that did that has been named a title that is mine by right! And you show me a message about the sister of the man that raped my aunt?!"

"Ned…" Howland sighed to himself.

"What has my father got to do with anything!" Torrhen shouted.

"He didn't explain… He didn't talk to you about Lyanna did he?" Howland said, still remaining calm.

"No, he never spoke about her."

"I'm not surprised, your father was a good man, the best I knew." Howland smiled. "I cried when I heard the news of his death."

"We all did." Torrhen snapped.

"I want to tell you a story, will you allow me to do so without interruptions?" Howland asked, offering Torrhen a seat again.

"A story about what?"

"Harrenhal."

* * *

Osha woke up the next morning with a bad feeling. She went to check on Rickon, and he was fine, happy at being back with Ryon and showing off Shaggydog to anybody who would put up with him for a minute. When she went to check on Bran however she was horrified to find out that he wasn't in his bed, and a quick search of the castle showed that neither he, Hodor or the Reed children were there as well. Cursing them loudly she knew where they had gone.

She went to ask Lord Ethan Forrester, the new Lord of Ironrath, to send some men after them, but he had other news for her.

"Now that Lord Glover, who we are sworn to, has bent the knee to the Bolton's, we have received word that Ramsay Snow is on his way here for us to swear fealty to him." Ethan said annoyed.

"Ethan, we have to so we can save our people." Talia told him. Ethan agreed reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Osha, but we can't send any men." He told her.

"Then that there boy be getting himself killed." She sighed. "Little Rickon is the last of his house." They all looked at the boy, chasing Shaggydog around the hall before Osha realised something. "Wait Ramsay Snow? The Bolton bastard?"

"Yes, why?" Ethan said.

"We need to leave; he can't discover Rickon here!" She exclaimed.

They left that night, under cover of darkness, headed towards Last Hearth, where the Umbers were still loyal to the Starks.

* * *

Torrhen sat down, his father had told him about Harrenhal of course, but never in much detail. "What does this have to do with the Targaryen?" Torrhen asked. Howland got ready and began his story.

"I'll get to that. I was a young lad and adventurous, I heard about the tourney and begged my father to go for so long he finally relented and I travelled down on my own. I didn't know anyone and they didn't know me. I was set upon by three squires, who began to beat me bloody until your Aunt Lyanna stepped in, whacking them all with a wooden sword she'd found. We became friends from that instant, and I was brought to the Stark tent to be patched up, and I made friends with all of the Stark siblings. Anyway cutting forward the Lords of the squires that beat me where all challenged by a mystery knight."

"The Knight of the Laughing Tree." Torrhen remembered, before looking at Howland apologetically.

"Yes, the knight beat the Lords and demanded they teach their sons honour, and disappeared into the crowds. The king was furious and demanded that everybody search for him, so I did, and I found your Aunt Lyanna taking off a gauntlet. I was shocked of course but so grateful that she would do all that for me, swearing to keep it a secret until Prince Rhaegar found us. He told me to leave as he wanted a word with Lyanna and I did as bid. Of course the King never found out about the identity of the Knight so I assume Rhaegar never told anyone. That whole tourney though I always noticed Lyanna sneaking out late at night, never telling anybody where she was going or who she was meeting…"

"But you assume it was Rhaegar." Torrhen finished for him, feeling as if everything he knew was a lie. "Did Father know?"

"I told him as we rode back from Dorne, he needed to know the truth. Lyanna wasn't abducted, she went willingly." Howland told him. "Rhaegar was a good man, not all Targaryens were as mad as Aerys. The lesson to this is to not judge Daenerys Targaryen until you meet her. She freed the slaves of Astapor, so she seems like the coin flipped the right way."

Torrhen was blown away. He had not expected to hear all of that. "Thank you Lord Howland, I'll have to meet with this Targaryen girl, if she can agree terms with me then an alliance could be possible."

"What terms would they be though?" Howland asked.

"The North to be free from the Iron Throne, we can ally in all conflicts, but we will never be officially tied to the South again, not while I live." Torrhen said fiercely.

"I suppose you can't be persuaded otherwise?" Howland said amused.

"Not at all." Torrhen said bluntly. Howland laughed, pouring a cup of water for the two of them.

"We do have one advantage over the Bolton's however." He told Torrhen, handing him the cup.

"We do?"

"They think you're dead."

Torrhen was surprised, but grateful, it meant he could go about his business without worrying about being hunted. "That's good news." He said.

"I need to tell you something else, something that you need to know before you meet with the Targaryen girl." Howland said ominously. "Something that you can't repeat to anybody."

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen was waiting with her followers and her army of Unsullied by the gates of Yunkai, waiting to see if it has all been worth it. So far nobody was coming.

"They will come, Your Grace, when they're ready." Ser Barristan Selmy reassured her.

"Perhaps they didn't want to be conquered." Daenerys said sadly.

"You didn't conquer them. You liberated them." Jorah Mormont corrected.

"People learn to love their chains." She said defeated. At that moment though the gates opened, and thousands of former slaves came pouring out of the city. The Unsullied lowered their spears stopping the people of the city from getting any closer.

Missandei stepped forward. " _ **This is Daenerys Targaryen. The Stormborn, the Unburnt. The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. The Mother of Dragons. It is to her you owe your freedom…**_ "

"No." Daenerys stopped her. " _ **You do not owe me your freedom. I cannot give it to you. Your freedom is not mine to give. It belongs to you and you alone. If you want it back, you must take it for yourselves. Each and every one of you.**_ "

They waited in silence for what seemed like an eternity for Daenerys, but suddenly a voice popped up from the centre of the gathering.

"Mhysa!" The man said, and his young daughter followed. Soon most of the former slaves were shouting out this foreign word. "Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!"

"What does it mean?" Dany asked.

"It is old Ghiscari, khaleesi. It means 'mother'." Missandei told her. The people tried to get closer, still chanting 'Mhysa!' and the Unsullied looked ready to attack.

"It's all right." Dany choked, the emotion getting to her. "These people won't hurt me." And she stepped down from the rock they were standing on and walked into the crowd, being picked up and paraded around by the people calling her mother while her dragons flew overhead.

* * *

 **As usual the traditional end of season scene! I loved this one in the show, Dany looked so happy as she was being hailed as their mother!**

 **The descriptions of Greywater Watch and the Tourney at Harrenhal are purely my interpretations of the location/events, and if they get explained/shown in the future of the show then I will edit them.**

 **Season 3 complete! I enjoyed this one, even if it was heart wrenching towards the end. I know I seem to have done a lot of Robb bashing in this series but I want to assure you I love the character, I just think he's an idiot and that came across in my writing.**

 **It's late in the UK as I write this, and tomorrow I will get to planning Season 4 but I can't promise anything written, I may have episode one up by tomorrow night but I'm not sure.**

 **Thank you again to all my reviewers, you keep me motivated!**

 **Reviews:**

 **MrHam31: I know it's a more Ramsay thing to do, but I thought the opportunity to strike fear into the Northerners hearts was too good to miss, the Northerners can't really do anything. As of this chapter the Boltons have 7 of the 10 main areas of the North sworn to them, the only ones on the mainland that still support the Starks are the Manderlys, Umbers and Reeds. Any attempt at a rebellion would be crushed.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I'm glad I can bring that about don't get me wrong, it shows that I'm writing it how I want to, and you are invested in the story which as an author means the world!**

 **Narctia: All the minor houses would take ages, but the ones that turned their cloaks are the Boltons, Ryswells and Dustins and all of their vassals. The Stark Loyalists that have now bent the knee include the Flints of Flints Finger and the Glovers, and the houses that haven't bent the knee to Roose yet are the Manderlys, Reeds, Umbers and all the North Clansmen. I haven't got a final pairing, as far as she knows, Torrhen is dead.**

 **BIRDY: It certainly does!**

 **Lilo23: If they go back to the Riverlands and run into her, I can't see why not.**

 **C.E.W: I really don't want to spoil anything, but I love your ideas!**

 **xXRosexScorpiusXx Thank you for saying that! Robb was blinded by love and the lack of real danger up north only amplified that. Thank you for reading the one-shot as well, I felt like I needed to write that to show people I will write Torrhen dying if the plot works that way.**


	31. Two Swords, The Lost Lords

**And I'm back with the first episode from season 4! As I'm merging the show and the game now each chapter will have two titles. I wanted to have them split by a '/' but FanFiction wouldn't let me, hence the comma.**

 **The response to the last chapter was great! My best reviewed chapter to date, including the first one which apparently has fifteen times the views. Thank you all so much.**

 **This is important: I've played through my own version of Telltale Games, and I was happy with that outcome, but as I'm only going to have the first series of Telltale have an impact on this story I'd like you to make one of the decisions for me. Normally I wouldn't do this to avoid spoilers but I need to decide soon so I can truly plan season 4.**

 **Rodrik, or Asher?**

 **Leave a review with who you would like me to SAVE. I won't be uploading until Wednesday, so you have until then to let me know! I repeat, who would you like me to save.**

 **As always I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

Sansa was staring up at the statue of Joffrey that had just been made to commemorate his victory over the North. It pictured the King standing on a dead Direwolf, crossbow in hand looking proud and regal. It also made Sansa feel sick.

She couldn't get the images of her brothers bodies out of her head. Robb, who had not only been flayed, but decapitated and had the head of his Direwolf stitched on to his body, had been paraded round the twins like a show dog. Torrhen, her heart melted for her twin, he had been cooked to such an extent his body had been blackened, and he had been strung up over the bridge of the Twins for all to see. Joffrey had gone into excruciating detail when he relayed the information to her.

She had dreamed for so long that her two brothers would ride into the Red Keep, slay Joffrey and whisk her away to Winterfell, but she finally realised that dreams were for little girls. All Sansa would be good for was popping out ugly Lannister babies. She had almost resigned herself to her fate.

Mira came around the corner then, and was horrified to see the statue. "Those bastards." She whispered.

"Shhh." Sansa urged, a tear escaping her eye as she looked at how stupid they had made the wolf look. "Spies are everywhere."

They both stared at the statue in silence for a few minutes, both planning all sorts of revenge that they knew they would never be able to act upon. Sansa couldn't take her eyes off of it. "I'm sorry, I've been crying for days and I never even thought about you, how are you coping?"

Mira sighed. "I'm getting there, but don't worry about me My Lady, you've lost all of your family in such a short space of time, it's natural to feel like you do." She said kindly.

"You lost your father and your brother." Sansa reiterated, before sobbing. "And you cared for Tor too."

"I'm grateful Rodrik somehow survived. But I didn't just care for Torrhen, I loved him, My Lady." Mira sniffed. And the two girls hugged, both trying to calming each other down while sobbing into the other's shoulders.

"We will make him pay." Sansa whispered in Mira's ear.

"I had to swear loyalty to him." Mira admitted sadly. "The Queen summoned me and asked me who I would pick between Margaery and Joffrey, I had to give her the answer that she wanted."

"As we all have to do, do not worry about it." Sansa told her, taking Mira's arm and leading her away from the statue. They walked through the gardens for a bit, and Mira admitted the other thing that had been on her mind.

"I almost forged a letter from Margaery as well, to get the Glenmores to honour their betrothal with Rodrik." Mira sighed. "I didn't, but I wanted to."

"It's good that you didn't, I can't see that the Glenmores would have enjoyed being forced." Sansa told her. "Although aren't they bannermen of Lord Ryswell?"

"They are the only ones that didn't join Roose Bolton at the Twins, My Lady." Mira admitted. "They bent the knee all the same, but I heard they didn't fight.

"The Boltons will pay." Sansa muttered darkly. Mira was about to agree when Sera came up to them.

"Oh I'm sorry My Lady, may I borrow Mira please?" She asked politely.

Sansa smiled at Sera, and hugged Mira before agreeing. "I'll see you soon Lady Mira.

"My Lady." Mira curtsied, before Sera dragged her off to enjoy a stolen bottle of wine.

* * *

It was time for Torrhen, Arya and Gared to leave. They had spent a nice few days at Greywater Watch but time was of the essence. Howland had arranged everything for them, he had sent a messenger to White Harbour telling Lord Manderly what was happening, and a boat had been arranged to take them all the way up the White Knife to Long Lake, where they would have to find horses and ride to Ironrath from there. Torrhen hadn't spoken more than a few words to Howland since their talk, but had enjoyed his time in the library reading all about the crannogmen and their ways.

"Have a safe journey Your Grace, and when the time comes House Reed will stand behind you." Howland said, as he escorted them to a boat to take them as close to Moat Cailin as they could get, the moat still being held by crannogmen, just secretly so that Roose Bolton didn't investigate into House Reeds allegiance.

"Thank you for your hospitality and your council, Lord Howland. It has been… Enlightening." Torrhen told him.

"It is my honour to serve House Stark. Just remember what I said." Howland said.

"Not a soul until the time is right." Torrhen repeated.

With that, the crannogmen rowing the boat set off, and Torrhen watched the strange castle fade into the mist before sitting down.

"What was that about?" Arya asked inquisitively. Torrhen just laughed and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Never mind, let's just go and get the boys." Torrhen said, and they settled down for the ride.

* * *

Catelyn hadn't eaten in a week; she hadn't slept in that time either. Ever since news came of her brother's wedding she had almost shut down completely. Brienne had tried everything and was at her wits end at what to do for her Lady. That all changed one day though when a rider came bursting through the gates screaming for Lady Catelyn.

Brienne was with the Greatjon and Maege Mormont in the council chamber as a soldier led the messenger up to see them. She took the letter and audibly gasped at who's seal it was. The Greatjon noticed this.

"Who is it from?" He said gruffly.

"A direwolf with black wax…" Brienne said quietly, disbelieving.

"What?!" The Greatjon said surprised. "Give it here woman."

"This is for Lady Catelyn, if she wants to read it to you then she is more than welcome to." Brienne told him. "But she will read it first."

"You lad, go and fetch Lady Catelyn, tell her a letter from her son has arrived for her." Maege Mormont told the soldier. He bowed, and was gone for a few minutes when the door swung open and Lady Catelyn burst in. Snatching the letter from Brienne she went and read it by the fire, dropping to her knees and bawling her eyes out when she was done.

"My Lady, what is it?" Brienne asked. Cat handed the letter to Maege who read it out loud.

"'Mother, I assure you that this is me. Father never told you which gate he entered at the Stoney Sept…'"

"The East Gate." The Greatjon smiled. "What a fine day that was."

"'I have found Arya and together we made our way to the Twins. We arrived as Roose Bolton turned traitor and displayed the bodies of Robb and Talisa…" Maege trailed off.

"So it's true." The Greatjon said quietly. Raising his glass, he toasted. "King Robb." The other two sat down did the same, Cat was still sobbing.

"'I will remember that image to my dying day. The army turned on each other and we had to flee. We made it to Greywater Watch where I am currently writing this. I never wanted to be king, but my first order has to be to retreat from Harrenhal. Leave the prisoners to rot for all I care, just get every Northerner out and fall back to Moat Cailin as quick as you can. I will arrive once I have the boys. We will not give in to this treachery, we will reclaim our homeland and put these traitors to the sword. This I vow by the Old Gods, and your New Gods. Your son, Torrhen, the 2nd of his Name, King of Winter.'" Maege finished reading, setting the letter down with a deep breath.

"The King in the North." The Greatjon said proudly.

"So we pull out of Harrenhal, what do we do with the prisoners?" Maege asked.

"The King said to leave them."

"Even Jaime Lannister?" Maege asked bewildered.

"Good point… Why can't we just kill the fucker?" The Greatjon asked.

"They still have Princess Sansa." Brienne reminded them. "We kill the Kingslayer and they'll send her back in pieces."

"We need to get her out." Maege told them and all three nodded.

"I can go into the capital." Brienne sighed. "Give me Jaime Lannister and I will take him to exchange for Sansa."

"They think they've won the war; they won't exchange her." Maege growled.

"Then I can rescue her." Brienne said fiercely. "It's the bastard king's wedding soon and I'm a Tarth, I'll be allowed in on behalf of my father.

"Brienne will go." Catelyn ordered.

"My Lady…" The Greatjon began.

"No!" Catelyn roared. "I've lost my eldest son; I will not lose my eldest daughter too. Lord Umber, Lady Maege. Tell all the men to pack up and we will leave as soon as we can. We will take the Kingsroad, I want to arrive quickly and nobody will stop 8000 men. See to it." The two nodded and left quickly. Brienne looked at her Lady.

"I will bring her back. I swear it Lady Catelyn."

* * *

Mira hoped that all the trouble she was going through was worth it. After noticing her room had been searched she had noticed a letter on her desk, that had told her to come to the gardens at midnight, evading the Lannister guards she made her way over, not knowing who she was looking for. Looking around corners she was snuck up on by a guard.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "At this time of night."

"I… I was just headed back to my room." Mira stammered.

"It's a little late to be out isn't it?" The guard questioned. They stared at one another for a bit in suspense before the guard tried to threaten her. "Do you know what this uniform means?" He asked, putting his hand on his sword hilt.

"It means… You serve the Lannisters." Mira answered him.

"So, you best get yourself back to your chambers. And I mean, now!" He said, walking towards her. "If you don't like it you can take it up with the Commander."

"Is there no way I can change your mind?" Mira asked, backing away from the oncoming guard.

"Did you not hear me?"

"At ease Lucan." Said the guard that Mira recognised from her meeting with Tyrion earlier. "The Lady is with me." He told Lucan.

"Yes, sir." Lucan said bitterly. "Enjoy your night." And Lucan walked off.

"I hope he wasn't bothering you My Lady." Mira's saviour said. "I'm Damien."

"You were in the throne room earlier, what brings you to the Garden?" Mira asked.

"You do, you got my note." Damien replied.

"That was you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Waiting for Lucan to turn the corner before he spoke, Damien led her to a nearby fountain and said. "I'm very glad you could make it. I've been wanting to talk to you for quite some time."

"Did you search my room?" Mira asked accusingly. "What were you looking for?"

"Nothing Lady Mira, I only wished to leave you a note." He said, turning away to check if anybody was there. "I am sorry about this Mira, but you've made enemies of the wrong people. A handmaiden should know her place." He turned on her.

"What people?" Mira asked worriedly. "I'm friends with Lady Sansa, she's a Lannister now!"

"She'll always be a Stark, a family of traitors." Damien told her coldly, pulling out a knife. "I'll make this quick if that helps, I'd hate to see you suffer."

Mira waited for him to thrust the knife at her and she lunged out of the way, screaming when she felt Damien grabbed her trailing arm and they both fell to the floor. She crawled over to a nearby bucket and flung it at his knife hand, hearing the clatter of the blade on the floor. She tried to run again but Damien caught her, throwing her on to a nearby bench. She tussled with him for a minute and scratched his eye, angering him. He flung her arms away and grasped her throat with both hands, squeezing. Accepting her fate, she was done struggling but Tom the coal boy arrived and smacked Damien around the face with a plank of wood. Damien grew angrier, and punched the boy in the face, pushing him into the fountain and proceeded to try and drown him. Coughing, Mira got up and picked up the knife, contemplating what to do. She could kill Damien and rescue Tom, or she could save herself and run back to the Keep. She knew Torrhen would have killed the Lannister guard with no hesitation, but Torrhen was dead and Mira wasn't as strong as he was. She ran as fast as she could back to her chambers, tossing the knife into the bushes as she went.

* * *

Torrhen was so happy when he saw Ironrath in the distance, as he, Arya, Gared walked closer to the castle however they noticed Whitehill soldiers all over, including a few gathered in the centre of town. Torrhen grew weary and called to Gared.

"Is there another way into the castle?" Torrhen asked.

"There's a secret way into the Grove, follow me." Gared said, as he ran back the way they came, darting off to the side suddenly. Torrhen and Arya followed him, and to their surprise they stumbled across Rodrik and Elissa Forrester, Royland and Duncan Tuttle stood watching three funeral pyres burn. Gared got the attention of Duncan, who came over to them quietly.

"Gared? We thought you were dead." Duncan whispered.

"We thought Rodrik was dead." Gared replied.

"How did you escape?"

"Lord Gregor asked me to return this." Gared said, nudging to the sword on his back. "King Torrhen and Princess Arya travelled with me." It was only then that Duncan noticed the other two hiding in the trees.

"We thought you were dead too." Duncan bowed his head. "You should not have come here."

"I'm here for my brothers Duncan, where are they?" Torrhen asked firmly.

"Lord Brandon left with the Reed children and the giant in the night, and the next day Rickon left with that Wildling woman." Duncan explained. Torrhen swore. "There's more though, Ramsay Snow came to Ironrath, that's why they fled."

"And that'll be why Whitehill soldiers occupy Ironrath." Torrhen deduced.

"He murdered Lord Ethan in cold blood." Duncan told them, anger coming in to his voice.

"Ethan's dead?" Torrhen asked, shocked. He'd missed his friend.

"That's not all, he…" Duncan stopped to collect his emotions. "He tied Lady Talia to a cross in the centre of Ironrath. He said 'This is what happens when you let a Stark fuck you.'" Torrhen was raging, but he kept his anger to himself to let Duncan finish.

"What did he do?" Arya asked.

"He ripped off her dress and flayed her living." Duncan sobbed quietly. "In front of everyone."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN! As soon as I thought of betrothing Talia to Torrhen this was planned, I need him to be so consumed by anger at the Boltons and this is another way to just notch that up a bit.**

 **I completely forgot that the Glenmores are meant to be bannerman of the Ryswells, so there's an explanation on them here. Rodrik will still be engaged to Elaena in this fic.**

 **Cat is on her way back North and Jaime and Brienne are off on an adventure again then! Only this time they're leaving a bit later.**

 **Hint for the next chapter: Well it's 4x02, does it really need explaining?**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sceonn: I have no idea what SoD means so I'm guessing it was 'suspension of disbelief' but feel free to correct me. Dany helped out Asher Forrester for helping her take Meereen, she's reasonable if you help her. It's not as ludicrous an idea as you would think.**

 **Lilo23: If that was the case why didn't Nymeria find Arya when she was with Gendry? Or immediately head to Winterfell? Or the wall? I get where you're coming from but it didn't happen in the show and in the books Nymeria stayed in the Riverlands, so that's what I'm sticking with.**

 **As for your other review, keep reading and find out!**

 **MrHam31: She went with him willingly, but that doesn't mean she stayed there willingly. Why were 2 Kingsguard members at the tower before Jon was born instead of just the one needed? Lyanna was naïve, but I like to think that she didn't know about her family until it was too late and she was pregnant.**

 **Quissal: He looks like Brandon Stark but with darker hair. There was no actor that played him in Bran's season 6 flashbacks and the only official canon photo is the one where he's being killed. I'll go with the upcoming The Wild Wolf short film, in which he is played by Shane Gibson and has dark hair.**

 **jean d'arc: Dany is a conqueror; every conqueror does what she is doing (pushing their ideals onto their new subjects) As for Jon, the show has gone with RLJ so I will follow suit, even if I disagreed with it. I'd imagine him as a more Orys Baratheon to Aegon personally, but in any case that's another 3 seasons away!**

 **Spencee98: Thank you for saying that! I wanted to give you guys a shock, and what perfect way to do that than at the Red Wedding? As for your hopes, I can only answer the one, Cat and Brienne are alive and at Harrenhal.**


	32. Lion and Rose, Sword in The Darkness

**I'm back early! I know I said I wouldn't upload today, but I had a spare five minutes and this chapter was ready, so why not! I'm out tonight though and haven't started on the next chapter yet, so that won't be until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest (UK time)**

 **I'm back with episode 2 and it's a fairly long one. I wanted another scene but it just grew and grew and it wasn't really very important, so I skipped it.**

 **I will urge everyone to research up on Telltale Game of Thrones, as for the last two chapters and the next three, I'll be using a lot of that plot and the characters in it.**

 **As ever I own nothing but Torrhen!**

* * *

Ramsay Snow rode back into the Dreadfort very pleased with himself. He had taken Winterfell, and shown those pesky Forresters exactly what loyalty to the Starks meant for the North now, and the North was falling into Bolton rule wonderfully, for the most part. His father was there to greet him. Dismounting his horse, he strode up to his father.

"Father, it is done." Ramsay told him. "The Forresters won't cause us any more trouble."

Roose looked at him. "Inside. Now." He said, and turned away leaving Ramsay in his wake. They walked up to Roose's council chambers, and Roose was staring at a map of the North when Ramsay got there.

"The Wolfswood have all sworn their loyalty now, and as the mud men let you through Moat Cailin I believe it is just White Harbour and Last Hearth to go." Ramsay said proudly. "I can go up to Last…"

"You will not forget your place." Roose said coldly. "Word travels fast, and I heard some unsavoury words about the public flaying of the Black Wolf's former betrothed."

"I had to send a message, and who better than the last link to the Starks." Ramsay argued back.

"She was a girl." Roose said angrily. "You're acting rashly, I told you to bring them into the fold, not murder their Lord and flay his sister."

"The little Lord disrespected our house, the flayed man is on our banner. I only acted in the way I felt necessary."

"It's my house, my banner. Not yours." Roose told him. "You are a bastard."

Ramsay seethed silently. "The Forresters bent the knee, half of the Ironwood forest was granted to the Whitehills for their loyalty. I don't see a problem here father."

"The problem is that if you carry on flaying people to make a point, people will rise up no matter how many hostages we have." Roose explained. "The Lords aren't happy I saved them from Robb Stark's stupidity. You're lucky the Forresters mean nothing to anybody. If you do something like this to a major house they will rebel."

"We have the backing of Tywin Lannister." Ramsay reminded him.

"Tywin Lannister made me Warden of the North, but he will not help me control it. We have our army back in the North but it means nothing if all of the houses rebel."

"Then we bring them into line. We hold most of the North we can put down a few rebellious houses." Ramsay sneered. "Let me prove myself to you."

Roose considered that for a minute. "Go to White Harbour, encourage Lord Manderly to bend the knee. If you can bring me White Harbour without making a mess, we will reconsider your position in the family."

Ramsay grinned. "As you will father."

* * *

Torrhen had lost count of the amount of times since his uncles wedding that he had failed to get a reasonable amount of sleep. He noticed the sun coming up and got out of the bed he had been given. Rodrik refused to see him after the funeral and Torrhen didn't know why, but he guessed that the Forrester Lord was annoyed because he had given Torrhen his former betrothed's room. Torrhen looked around in sadness at all of Talia's things, from a hairbrush on the desk to the dress she had laid out for the day after she had been murdered.

Thinking about what happened to her was too much for Torrhen, and he screamed in a fit of rage into the pillow. The Boltons had taken so much from him in such a short space of time, and he was pissed Ethan, Talia, Robb and Talisa would be avenged he swore. He was also angry at Bran though; the stupid boy had apparently been whispering to the Reed children about going North of the wall for some reason. He wished he had his army up in the North so they could go and search for him, but he hadn't received any word that they had left the Riverlands yet.

He went to get dressed for the day in the clothes Gared had lent him, he and Arya was to pose as members of the household while they were at Ironrath. After he was changed he stormed down to the Great Hall, eager to get away from the reminders of the dead. He arrived to see Rodrik staring at a tapestry of his family, before Asher was exiled. He looked awful, half his face had been torn off, he still walked with a cane from where the horse had fallen on top of him and an arm was bandaged up.

"Lord Rodrik." Torrhen announced politely. Rodrik didn't even acknowledge him. "I'm sorry for…"

"I expect you to be sorry for a great number of things." Rodrik told him coolly. Torrhen was shocked, this wasn't the Rodrik he remembered.

"All of this, this is down to the Boltons, this is down to Ramsay Snow." Torrhen argued, and Rodrik sighed.

"Talia would still be alive if she wasn't betrothed to you."

"I know." Torrhen said mournfully. "And I plan to avenge her murder. Ramsay Snow will get what's coming to him." He vowed.

Rodrik turned to face Torrhen, and smiled sadly. "Duncan wants me to hand you over, to save our House from ruin." He told Torrhen. "Funny really considering my new nickname 'Rodrik the Ruined.'"

"Who called you that?" Torrhen asked angrily.

"That fucking Whitehill. He's right though, I was to lead the Vanguard against Casterly Rock, now I'm a cripple." Rodrik sighed, limping over to his chair. Torrhen joined him at the table.

"My brother is a cripple and apparently he's off to face the Wildlings north of the Wall." Torrhen laughed. "Anything is possible it seems."

Rodrik chuckled. "I want to assure you that I still remain a loyal man to you, My King. But circumstances…"

"I understand Rodrik, you need to protect your House." Torrhen smiled.

"Ethan and Talia murdered, Ryon taken by the Whitehills, and they've taken over the castle with their men. It's a shit show." Rodrik sighed. "I'm just grateful we've fed them wormy bread so our people don't starve."

"We will get Ryon back I swear, I want to help you Rodrik, it's my families fault what has happened to you."

"Piss on that, we followed you believing in the cause, it's the Boltons fault, the Whitehills too." Rodrik growled. Torrhen nodded in agreement, and they fell into silence for a moment.

"They can't know I'm here, I've stayed in the castle so far, but if word gets back to the Bolton's…"

"They won't know; I won't let them inside the keep." Rodrik told him.

"Thank you Rodrik." Torrhen smiled.

"Ethan sent my Uncle to Essos to fetch Asher back." Rodrik admitted.

"Is that wise after what happened?" Torrhen asked.

"He fell in love and fucked Gwyn Whitehill." Rodrik laughed. "Most Lordly fathers would just ask for a marriage, Ludd decided he wanted war unless Asher was punished."

"He's a fool." Torrhen said quickly, wanting to change the subject when he knew that was what had happened with him and Mira.

"Aye, he is. Hopefully Asher can bring a few men with him when he gets back, we need them." Rodrik admitted.

"When Lord Umber gets into the North I can request for a few hundred men to be placed here, that ought to help." Torrhen offered.

"I appreciate the offer Your Grace, but you've got bigger things to worry about than us."

"You're a loyal man Rodrik, I aim to be the type of king that rewards loyalty." Torrhen insisted.

"It shouldn't come to war anyway. Gwyn wants to meet me." Rodrik told him.

"Gwyn Whitehill? Does she remember that it was Asher she used to request secret meetings with?" Torrhen laughed.

"She has information I believe, she was the only Whitehill that didn't want war last time, I can't see that changing." Rodrik said.

"Meet her, but be wary." Torrhen told him. "Take someone you trust to…"

Arya burst through the main doors at that point shouting. "The Whitehills! They're in the courtyard banging their stupid shields!"

Torrhen helped Rodrik down the steps and into the courtyard where the Whitehills were parading. Ser Royland, Rodrik's sentinel, met them there.

Elissa Forrester and Arya joined them outside. "What is the meaning of this?" Elissa asked.

"It's a parade of dead men if I have my way." Royland growled. It was still early morning and not quite light out, and the man in charge of the Whitehill soldiers held a torch out, dropping it onto some cloth, setting it alight. Rodrik hobbled up to the Whitehill soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this?! I demand to know!" He shouted. The bearded soldier that set the cloth alight burst out laughing. He moved aside for a young, blonde haired Whitehill man to walk forward towards Rodrik.

"Those are strong words, for a cripple who can't carry a sword." He sneered at Rodrik. The bearded man addressed everyone.

"All of you, show your respect to Gryff Whitehill. Fourth born son of Lord Ludd Whitehill and commander of this garrison." He said deeply.

"Fourth born?" Arya whispered. "He's a grown-up Rickon, I can't respect that!" Torrhen just shushed her.

Gryff Whitehill had sidled up to Rodrik. "Cocky Rodrik we used to call you. Swinging your prick 'round, lording it over my family." He sneered. "Now look at you, eh? 'Rodrik the Ruined'. I hardly recognise you, but the name fits, don't it?" He laughed. "Pathetic."

"I've had enough of this, Gryff. What are you trying to prove here?" Rodrik asked.

"I had to get your attention, didn't I?" Gryff told him. "Always so busy beating your own chest Rodrik." He turned to the bearded man. "I don't think he gets it."

"No, My Lord, I don't think he does."

Turning back to Rodrik, Gryff sneered. "Your brother Ethan didn't get it either."

"You bite your tongue!" Elissa shouted.

"I am in charge now! And the first thing you need to know is that if I am not happy, no one is happy." Gryff told the gathering crowd. He turned to Rodrik and continued. "So my men are taking over your Great Hall. That's where we'll quarter from now on."

Elissa was outraged, as was Royland. "You'll have to go through me!" He roared, standing between the Whitehills and the steps in to the keep.

"I won't have my men sleeping outside in your barn in shit and filth!" Gryff responded. "Maybe that's how Forresters live, but not us."

"I don't care if you're happy or not, You'll quarter where I tell you." Rodrik growled.

"I wasn't fucking asking Rodrik." Gryff retorted. "And what's more, you will treat my men right. I've heard what you've done, and if they're eating wormy bread then your people better be eating shit off the ground. I'm not here to keep them in line. I'm here to keep you in line."

"If your men don't like it here, you can march them back to Highpoint!" Rodrik told him.

"Watch yourself Rodrik."

"This is against the King's law! You've no right to make such demands!" Duncan Tuttle shouted.

"I have EVERY right!" Gryff shouted. "We're here under the orders of Roose Bolton, Warden of the North." Torrhen raged at hearing this, struggling to keep quiet as he was doing, so he wasn't recognised as anything but a servant. "So I will be in your halls, I will be in your courtyard. I will sit on your fucking council and be in your bed chambers if I bloody well please."

"You're here to keep watch on your soldiers, that's all." Rodrik told him. "Don't act as if you're something more."

"You aren't listening Rodrik. And that's a dangerous fucking habit for a cripple!" Gryff raged. "Now! Me and my men will take our place in your hall, unless you think you and your 'army' can stop me."

Torrhen wished he had his sword on him at this point to run the bastard down. Rodrik and Gryff stared each other down, until Gryff pushed past him with his men.

"You can't go in there!" Rodrik shouted.

"We can and we will." Gryff replied. "Unless you want this all to end right now, eh? I'm the only Lord here." And he walked into the keep.

"Don't worry Rodrik." Torrhen grinned sadistically as they went out of earshot. "That one will be the first to die."

* * *

There seemed to be a commotion in the courtyard of Ironrath, and Torrhen ran down to find Gryff Whitehill screaming at Rodrik, who had evidently come back from meeting the Whitehill girl. "Don't think this is over Rodrik! You'll see! I will make you suffer for this! Trust in that!" As Gryff walked away into the keep Rodrik collapsed. Concerned Torrhen sprinted over, helping to raise Rodrik to his feet again.

"My boy." Elissa said, concerned.

"Careful, he's badly injured." Maester Ortengryn warned.

"What the fuck happened here?" Torrhen asked Arya, who looked a bit shaken.

"I saw a soldier stealing from the kitchens, so I told him to stop and he grabbed me." She explained, before smirking briefly. "Nearly bit half his hand off."

"Yes Princess, but that caused Gryff to get mad and he attacked my son." Elissa said not impressed. "Leave that to the soldiers next time."

"Yes, My Lady." Arya said, abashed.

"Come Arya, leave the Maester to help Rodrik and we will go for a walk." Torrhen said, guiding her away. "Look after him Maester."

"Of course."

Torrhen dragged Arya to one side. "What happened out here though?" He asked.

"Rodrik was brilliant, he wouldn't stay down no matter how many times that bastard knocked him into the dirt, Rodrik showed him who was in charge!" She told him excitedly.

"Rodrik you brave fool." Torrhen smirked. "Arya we can't draw attention to ourselves yet, if Roose…"

"I know; I know if Roose Bolton finds out we are here he'll bring an army to our gates I'm not stupid." She argued. "I wasn't going to let him get away with it!"

"I know little wolf." Torrhen smiled. "Come, I have something to show you." He took her over to the castle forge, where the blacksmith recognised him and handed him some wrapped cloth. "I know your old sword was stolen, so I asked the smith here to make you something similar." Torrhen said, unwrapping the cloth to unveil a small Braavosi sword. "I know it's not Needle but…"

"It's brilliant!" Arya exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Now let's keep you out of trouble, you can come and train with me for a few hours." Torrhen smiled. They walked around the back of the keep into the Grove.

"When can we see Mother?" Arya asked on the way.

"Soon, we're awaiting word that they've reached the Moat and then we can leave here." Torrhen said, ruffling her growing hair. "Hopefully not too long now."

* * *

When the Northerners had left Harrenhal, they had just forgotten all about Theon it seemed. One minute they had been there and the next they had vanished. Not that Theon minded, it had been horrible this last year being a prisoner in a tiny cell.

He had escaped a few days after the Northerners had gone, and after stealing some clean clothes and a horse from a local farm he rode for Seagard to get a boat home. Luckily his hair was overgrown and he was unrecognisable due to his facial injuries, and he managed to sneak into the port town unnoticed.

Seagard was still prepared for war, only this time it seemed they were going against House Frey. Theon had heard of the death of Robb, and wept briefly for his chosen brother. Once he was at the docks he found a small boat with oars inside, and after stealing some food he took the boat, and sailed as fast as he could out into the Sunset Sea, headed towards the Iron Islands Theon vowed as he stared out to the ocean to take his revenge upon Torrhen Stark for branding him like a slave.

* * *

Sansa hated every minute of this wedding. Mira wasn't allowed in to the main square so she didn't have her friend, her husband looked miserable and Joffrey was currently showing the crowd a tasteless performance of the recent wars performed by dwarfs. Sansa didn't find it funny, and could only stare in horror as they depicted the death of her eldest brother. The dwarf grew so bold as to pretend to fuck the Direwolf head that had been part of the costume.

"Well fought. Well fought!" Joffrey called. "Here you are, champion's purse. Though you're not the champion yet, are you? A true champion defeats all the challengers." He said, before looking around at the gathered crowd. "Surely there are others out there who still dare to challenge my reign. Uncle. How about you? I'm sure they have a spare costume." He said to Tyrion.

Tyrion gave a wry smile before standing to respond to his nephew. "One taste of combat was enough for me, Your Grace. I would like to keep what remains of my face. I think you should fight him. This was but a poor imitation of your own bravery on the field of battle. I speak as a first-hand witness. Climb down from the high table with your new Valyrian sword and show everyone how a true king wins his throne." He called. "Be careful, though. This one is clearly mad with lust. It would be a tragedy for the king to lose his virtue hours before his wedding night." He said, nodding to a performer. The crowd grew silent as Joffrey raged. The king picked up his cup and walked over to Tyrion, pouring it slowly on his head. "A fine vintage. Shame that it spilled."

"It did not spill." Joffrey said quietly.

"My love, come back to me. It's time for my father's toast." Margaery called. Sansa noticed that Ser Loras had disappeared sometime during the performance.

"Well, how does he expect me to toast without wine?" Joffrey asked as the performers left the floor. "Uncle, you can be my cupbearer seeing as you're too cowardly to fight." Joffrey sneered.

"Your Grace does me a great honour…"

"It's not meant, as an honour." Joffrey told him. Tyrion walked over to where the King was standing, but the evil boy dropped it. When Tyrion went to pick it up off of the floor, Joffrey kicked it away. "Bring me my goblet." Joffrey commanded, so Tyrion knelt under the table to find the item. It had rolled to near Sansa, and she decided to help her husband by handing it to her, ignoring the seething look on Joffrey's face. Tyrion went to hand his nephew the cup. "What good is an empty cup? Fill it." Joffrey commanded again, so Tyrion did as he was told to again, offering the cup to Joffrey. "Kneel, kneel before your king." Tyrion just stood there, arm out offering the cup back to Joffrey. "Kneel. I said kneel!" He shouted angrily. They had a mini stand off for a moment, before Margaery broke the tension.

"Look, the pie!" She called, and out came the biggest Pigeon Pie that Sansa had ever seen. Joffrey gave Tyrion a dirty look, before grabbing his new Valyrian Steel sword, and cutting open the pie, killing one of the pigeons, Sansa noted, which was apt as he loved slaughtering animals. He went to his new Queen and Sansa had decided enough was enough.

"Can we leave now?" She whispered to Tyrion.

"Let's find out." He replied, and got up to escort her back to the Red Keep. Joffrey stopped them.

"Uncle. Where are you going? You're my cupbearer, remember?"

"I thought I might change out of these wet clothes, Your Grace." Tyrion told him.

"No, no, no. No, you're perfect the way you are. Serve me my wine." He said, taking bites out of his pie. "Well, hurry up. This pie is dry." Tyrion handed him the cup. "Mm, good. Needs washing down."

"If it please Your Grace, Lady Sansa is very tired." Tyrion said.

"No." He said, coughing. "No, you'll wait here un…" He kept on coughing.

"Your Grace?" Tyrion said concerned.

"It's nothing." Joffrey said, drinking more wine, gasping for breath.

"He's choking!" Margaery shouted.

"Help the poor boy. Idiots, help your king." Olenna Tyrell called. Sansa looked on in horror at what was happening.

"Move away!" Cersei screamed at her father, rushing to Joffrey's side. He'd just fallen on to his stomach and thrown up everywhere. "Help him! - Someone help him! - Joffrey!" She screamed.

"Come with me now." A voice came from the side of the canopy. It was Ser Dontos, the man she had saved the life of two years previous. People were still screaming the King's name. "If you want to live, we have to leave." Dontos whispered, and Sansa ran behind him as fast as she could.

The bells began ringing as they fled, weaving through houses and alleys until they reached a boat.

"Get in!"

"Where are we going?" Sansa asked.

"Somewhere safe" Ser Dontos urged, and they rowed out into the mist.

* * *

 **I cheered so much at that scene at the end of this episode on the show it's ridiculous! I had to write at least some of it, but I did it from Sansa's perspective so I included her escaping.**

 **I thought I'd have a Roose/Ramsay scene to update everyone on their perspective, but don't expect too many of them.**

 **The Rodrik/Gryff scenes include my choices on the game.**

 **Theon escaping back to the Iron Islands as well.**

 **Hint for the next episode, which will probably be up tomorrow depending on how fast I write, is this: At opposite ends of the world, a king and Queen return.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Silver crow: Yes, I'll do brief reaction scenes from the relevant people. After the series has ended I may do some short stories. My only idea at the moment is Robb winning the war.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: You have no idea how much that means, it's high praise indeed thank you!**

 **jean d'arc: That statue was actually in the show! A scene with Brienne and Margaery. In regards to Cat, she still needs to find out that Bran has disappeared.**

 **Lightningscar: I'd suggest at least researching the Telltale Games series, as that is going to be a big part of the next few episodes and it will answer some of your queries about Gared, Rodrik and Asher. Arya arrived via the Northern side in the show, I was confused at that too but went with it. The Twins was lit up, so Roose could show the bodies to everyone in attendance.**

 **Snow: Not so!**

 **Spero.P: I hope you realise I can't answer anything without giving it away too early.**

 **Lilo23: I have no plans for it, he can barely Warg as it is and doesn't truly understand it.**

 **BigWilly526: That would be awesome, if this fic was a happy clappy sort of one. As you can tell already, it isn't that sort of story.**


	33. Breaker of Chains, Sons of Winter

**I'm so sorry I'm late uploading! I was late getting back to mine this afternoon and I obviously had to write this all out, and it takes a while to write the long scenes that I'm borrowing from the games!**

 **I still don't own anything but Torrhen.**

* * *

It had been a whirlwind few weeks for Asher Forrester. He had been in Yunkai days after it's liberation when his Mother's brother Malcolm Branfield had appeared, telling him all about the death of his father and his brother Rodrik. Malcolm had told him that he was here to bring Asher back with an army to aid his house against their oldest enemies, the Whitehills, and their new Wardens, the Boltons. Deciding to call in an old favour with Croft, a sellsword acquaintance, he had travelled to Meereen with his uncle and Beskha, a fierce warrior who had become a sister to Asher. Dodging the Lost Legion, a sellsword company out for his blood, and even a taking a tooth off of a dragon, who had almost crippled his uncle, they had finally arrived at the camp of Daenerys Targaryen, where this sellsword was currently employed. After a brief altercation with Croft they had gotten an audience with the Dragon Queen herself.

They waited outside the Targaryen's tent, when Croft came back out with a flourish. "The Khaleesi will see you now."

Asher walked in to the tent, to see a small blonde woman staring out the back towards the city of Meereen. "So, Asher Forrester." She said coolly. "If you presume to speak of my dragons, choose your words carefully." She looked at him coldly, and Asher felt nervous being in her presence. "Do you know how many men have stood before me with false tales about my dragons?" Beskha and Malcolm entered the tent. "Desperate men, looking for wealth, protection. Liars, every one of them. And I expect that you are no different, you don't want to see what I do to liars. Especially those who seek to waste my time" Daenerys threatened.

"I wouldn't lie to you; you have my word." Asher assured.

"Your word means nothing, not when it is so easily bought." Daenerys told him. A screech came from outside of the tent, eerily similar to the one from the cave where they had met the dragon.

"Oh shit." Asher said, jumping when a different dragon swooped down behind Daenerys.

"Are you frightened?" Daenerys asked amused, sitting down on the comfy sofa in the tent. "I thought you'd seen a dragon before." The dragon walked towards them, stopping as it reached Daenerys. "Your reaction says otherwise." She told Asher, before talking to the white beast. "Viserion, it's all right." She soothed, stroking it.

"He's err... He's much smaller than the other one." Asher tried to lighten the tension, acting a lot braver than he felt. Dany chuckled.

"Would you like to touch him?" She asked. "Go ahead, unless you are afraid. Of course, a man who has really faced seen a dragon before might have reason to be afraid." She said, teasing him. "Go on."

Beskha and Malcolm whispered discouragement from behind him, begging him not to get himself killed, and Asher was inclined to agree with them. "I think I'd rather not." He laughed nervously.

"You're smarter than you seem." Dany told him.

"I don't think he likes me." Asher said.

"Then you were wise to keep your distance." She told him. You claim you saw Drogon, give me a reason to believe you. I told you I've heard this story before, I'm going to need more than that."

"You're asking for proof?" Malcolm asked her.

"Will that be a problem?" Daenerys asked.

"I have this." Asher told her, pulling out the dragon tooth. Dany looked worried.

"Drogon… How did you get that?" She asked. "What have you done to him? If you've hurt him!"

"Hurt him?!" Beskha asked in disbelief.

"He attacked us!" Asher insisted.

"Drogon wouldn't strike without reason." She insisted. "You must have him. He is not some kind of thoughtless beast; he is only a child."

Beskha scoffed. "A child who can breathe fire on whoever he likes."

"He wouldn't harm anyone! Not unless he was attacked."

"You can try to justify it all you want, but the truth is, he's dangerous." Asher cut in.

"He's right." Beskha added defiantly, earning a murderous glare from Daenerys.

"Your tongue is dangerously sharp sell sword." She told Beskha, before turning to Asher again. "Why did you come here? You tell me lies about Drogon, to what end? You want gold, titles, my undying gratitude? What do you want from me, Asher Forrester?"

"My little brother and sister were murdered in front of my family, and our youngest is still held against his will at our enemy's house." He explained.

"What is it you expect me to do?" Dany asked.

"We need to hire an army."

"An army?"

"If you could spare some of your sellswords..." Malcolm cut in.

"Please, I…" Asher started to beg.

"I also came here looking for an army." Daenerys interrupted. "But what I found, were the cries of children and people suffering in chains while their masters profited from their misery. My sellswords will help me free the slaves of Meereen, that is their mission, your need is not greater than theirs. These are people who have suffered for years without end."

"I would only need a few men. Those who follow Croft could come with me, the rest are yours." Asher tried.

"They are all mine." Dany said assertively.

"There must be something I could do to convince you!" Asher said coming forward, only to be halted by a growling white dragon.

"As we speak my men prepare to enter Meereen. What they are about to do is much bigger than you or I, bigger than one family back in Westeros. So unless you think you can storm Meereen and free all the slaves yourself, you have nothing to offer me." Dany told him. "Croft. See them out." She nodded to the sellsword, who began to see them out.

"I faced a dragon!" Asher exclaimed. "Nothing in Meereen can be worse than that."

"How bold of you, you forget that is my dragon you both stood and defeated."

"I said I survived, nothing more." Asher admitted.

"And Beskha here, she has a history in Meereen!" Malcolm added. "She could help guide us!"

"What the hell!" Beskha shouted at Malcolm.

"Is this true?" Dany asked Beskha.

"Yes. I, lived in Meereen for a time. On the Eastern side of the city." Beskha said reluctantly. "Fucking bastard." She whispered to Malcolm.

Dany looked thoughtful, and motioned to Croft to withdraw. "So you wish to accompany them? You'd help the Second Sons? Guide them I"

"I can't Asher." Beskha begged.

"This could be our only chance." Malcolm urged.

"Is that what you're saying?" Dany asked again.

"You're not really considering this." Croft laughed.

"They can prove valuable." Dany said.

"I can only speak for myself." Asher told the Targaryen. "I'll go alone."

"She's the one that knows the city, she will accompany you or you won't be going at all. I believe that's more than fair." Dany told him, before turning to Beskha. "You two will join Croft and his men, get them into the city, help them liberate Meereen and I will see that you are rewarded. But your uncle stays here. If I find you've lied or put my men in danger…"

"I understand." Asher told her.

"Good, Croft will help you get settled in." Dany said. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

Ironrath was miserable. The Whitehill garrison had no boundaries it seemed and the smallfolk were the ones suffering for it. The Whitehills had raided the local villages and cut down the Ironwood trees in Forrester lands, and Rodrik had met with Gwyn, who had told him that Ironrath held a traitor.

Rodrik had managed to get Elaena Glenmore, his betrothed, to defy her father who had wanted to break the betrothal to marry Elaena to Gryff, and together with the heir to Rillwater Crossing, Arthur Glenmore, they had brought 20 elite men, trained in both long and short ranged combat, to Ironrath to kill Gryff. Torrhen had decided enough was enough, and today he would lead his subjects into the fray. Kitting up in his black armour for the first time in what seemed like forever, he led Rodrik, Elaena and a few of the Glenmore soldiers up to the gates of Ironrath, the Glenmores that were here already having bent the knee to Torrhen. They entered the castle, and noticed the smallfolk sat down at their trades, looking awful.

"It's worse than I thought isn't it?" Elaena asked. Rodrik's silence told her all she needed to know.

"Rodrik! There you are!" Elissa ran up to them.

"What is it mother?"

"It's Gryff. He was arguing with the Maester and, things got out of hand." She explained.

"We're coming." Torrhen told her, and she looked at his armour, and nodded her head.

"What do you mean to do, Your Grace?" Arthur asked.

"This is Rodrik's house, he calls the shots today Arthur." Torrhen explained.

"We make sure the Maester is safe, that's the important thing now." Rodrik ordered.

"Just don't forget your promise Rodrik." Elaena said.

"The rest of my men are still in the Grove." Arthur reminded Rodrik. "They could be here in minutes."

"I'll need every one of them for what I'm about to do. Wait for my signal, I'll strike my cane when I want you to enter." Rodrik grinned.

"I'll have them here as soon as possible." Arthur said, taking his men away to meet the others.

Elaena had argued on being there, so the four of them left in the Courtyard started making their way to the Great Hall. "Are you sure you want to announce yourself here?" Rodrik asked.

"You are my friends; we were to be family. I could think of no better place to come back from the dead." Torrhen admitted. They grabbed Balerion on route, thinking he could scare Gryff even more. Torrhen kept Balerion out of sight, just round the corner ready to make an entrance. The direwolf was massive now, big enough to ride, if the situation arose.

Rodrik opened the doors to find Gryff beating the Maester bloody. "You'd have tried harder for a Forrester!" Gryff shouted, throwing another punch. Ortengryn noticed Rodrik and Elaena walking in.

"My Lord, please!" He begged, earning a kick to the crotch.

"I am the only Lord who matters here!" Gryff shouted, before turning around to the sound of Rodrik walking in. "Rodrik! Tell your dog to obey his new master, and while you're at it… Elaena Glenmore?" He said, noticing her. "What are you doing with him? You're supposed to be marrying me!"

"You?" Elaena shouted, pushing him. "I'd rather marry a dead horse!"

"You watch your bloody tongue, or I'll give you what I'm giving the Maester."

"Let the Maester go Gryff!" Rodrik ordered.

"Not until he's learned his lesson. He's disobedient! So now he's paying the price." Gryff said, stamping on the Maesters hand. Ortengryn screamed in pain.

"You're not the Lord here Gryff." Rodrik said venomously. "And I'm tired of you pretending you are."

"You think I'm fucking pretending?" Gryff asked angrily. He walked away, and Rodrik noticed Arthur in position. "You know what I think? I think you need another lesson in humility, just like your Maester here. I've let you off too fucking easily Rodrik."

Torrhen heard the stomp of Rodrik's cane and let the Glenmore soldiers in first. He heard Rodrik shout for them to kill anyone that moved, and heard a soldier die. That was his cue he decided, and walked in to the room to see Gryff Whitehill being handled by two guards.

"Your reign is over, Whitehill." Torrhen announced, and the Glenmore soldiers made way for him and Balerion, who was growling viciously. Torrhen stopped them as they arrived next to Rodrik, standing just in front of the Whitehill fourth born.

"Who… Who the fuck are you?" Gryff stammered, terrified of the growling Direwolf.

"You are in the presence of Torrhen, of House Stark. Second of his Name. King of Winter and rightful ruler of the North." Rodrik announced smugly.

"And I'm pissed." Torrhen snarled.

"You're dead!" Gryff shouted. "The Boltons rule the North, not you!"

"Not for long." Torrhen grinned. He pushed Balerion towards Gryff, reminiscent of when Robb made the Kingslayer shit himself, letting the Direwolf bark harmlessly at Gryff, before he turned away to walk out of the Hall. "Do what you will to him, just don't kill him Rodrik." Torrhen ordered, walking away.

"Your Grace." He heard as he left the room, he had to go and find Arya to tell her they didn't have to hide any more.

* * *

Torrhen's army finally arrived at Moat Cailin after what had seemed like ages on the march. Catelyn was still restless though, she needed to see her children. Hopefully soon all four of them in the North would be at the gates of Moat Cailin and she could gather them all up into her arms.

Lord Umber took over control of the castle alongside Maege Mormont, although the Reed soldiers remained boosting their numbers to almost 10,000. Still not enough to take back and hold the North. Cat was concerned at what Torrhen's plan was, but could only wait in wonder as he took his time to arrive. In the mean time she went to find the Greatjon.

She found him in his chambers. "Lady Catelyn, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Do we have a smith?" Cat asked.

"Aye somewhere we do, why do you ask?"

"I want a crown made for Torrhen, like the Northern Kings of old. I want him crowned when he returns." Catelyn insisted.

The Greatjon gave a wry smile. "Aye My Lady, let me see what I can do."

* * *

After capturing Gryff Whitehill, it turned out that Rodrik had been busy as Torrhen sparred with Arya. He had had Gryff beaten to such an extent his eye wouldn't work again, and killed all the ravens so that nobody could find out in order to save Ryon from harm. Lord Whitehill had invited the Forresters to Highpoint however, to apparently make peace, and Rodrik had taken most of Arthur's men. Torrhen and Arya had stayed behind to look after Ironrath with Duncan Tuttle and Arthur until Rodrik came back. Torrhen and Arya were in the courtyard sparring again, and Arya was impressing him with how quickly she had improved. He still parried her blows however, until there was a commotion at the gates. He turned to inspect, and noticed Ramsay Snow on the other side.

"Get to a horse, and as soon as you can, ride away as fast as you can the way we came in, I'll follow you." Torrhen ordered, clenching his teeth.

"But…"

"Now!" Torrhen told her, and she ran off. Torrhen walked over to the gates.

"Lord Snow, dangerous times for one to be travelling alone, wouldn't you think?" Torrhen mocked.

"Fuck me, Tuttle was right! You are alive." Ramsay shouted in fake surprise. Torrhen grew red with rage. ' _Duncan is the traitor? Fucking bastard._ ' "Let me in Stark."

Noticing Arya in the distance outside the gates Torrhen let out a sigh of relief. Nodding to the men in charge of the gate, the port cullis raised and in strode Ramsay.

"You have some nerve coming here after what you've done." Torrhen snarled.

"I love what you've done with the place!" Ramsay said, looking around at the empty courtyard. "It looks so miserable!"

"What do you want!" Torrhen roared.

"Touchy, anyone would thing I'd flayed your betroth… Oh wait, I did." Ramsay laughed.

"I will kill you." Torrhen smirked, unsheathing his sword.

"Will you now! This ought to be fun." Ramsay grinned, unsheathing his own. Torrhen attacked viciously, raining blow after blow upon Ramsay's sword. Rage kept him going, this man who had taken his home and his betrothed, his father had murdered his brother. Torrhen was determined to make him pay.

Ramsay fought well though, laughing all the way through the fight and slowly started to change the duel, he attacked, and Torrhen was using all of his skill to defend against him. Parrying left, parrying right, blocking punches with his non sword hand. Torrhen thought he had the upper hand again when Ramsay kicked his legs from under him. His sword went sprawling and Torrhen fell to the floor, backing away from Ramsay.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Ramsay smirked as he grew closer to Torrhen. Suddenly a black blur shot over Torrhen's head, and attached itself onto Ramsay's sword arm. The bastard screamed in pain and Torrhen took the opportunity to sprint to his sword, and out the gate.

"The traitor! It's Duncan! He told a nearby guard, who nodded in recognition. "BALERION!" Torrhen called, but the direwolf wouldn't let go of Ramsay's arm. Torrhen was at his wits end and stared directly back at the wolf. "BALERION!" He called again, focusing solely on the wolf. His eyes fell backwards and he was within Balerion's head. He let go of the arm, flinging the man to one side and ran over to where Torrhen's body had fallen, stopping.

Torrhen opened his own eyes again, not sure at what exactly happened but not having time to think about it. He jumped onto Balerion's back and urged his wolf forward to find Arya, leaving Ironrath behind.

* * *

He was so tired, bordering on the point of exhaustion, but Theon had finally made it to Pyke. He was grateful he remembered the location from the maps, and as soon as he got out of the rowboat he collapsed on to the dock of Pyke.

He awoke to find himself in chains, his father standing over him. Theon was forced to drink water, and he felt slightly better. His father looked very unhappy however.

"You disobeyed my orders." Balon snarled.

"I…" Theon tried to get his voice working properly again. "I took a chance, Winterfell was ours."

"And now it's the Bolton's, and your sister is dead." Balon said harshly, Theon looked down in sadness. "Don't look away from me boy!" Balon roared.

"I'm sorry father."

"Fuck sorry, you're meant to be an Ironborn. That's a Greenlander word." Balon said coldly. "So now I'm stuck with you as my only heir seeing as though your mother is useless and won't conceive."

"Let me make it up to you." Theon coughed.

"You're soft, too soft to sit the Seastone Throne." Balon said, walking so close Theon could feel his father's angry breathing on his own face. "That will have to change. I'm sending you to Lonely Light, all the people know to treat you as a beggar. Make your way back to Pyke from there and you'll be fit to be my son." Balon told him.

"Lonely Light? That's miles away from anywhere, it's the edge of the world!" Theon tried to shout.

"So you'd better be quick about finding your Ironborn self instead of this soft Greenlander traitor I see before me." Balon said harshly, poking the two 'T's branded into his skin. "Take him to the docks and send him to Lonely Light." He commanded two guards, who obliged, knocking Theon out.

* * *

 **There we are! I'm not enjoying writing the games as much, but there are only two left so I shall persevere through!**

 **Lonely Light is the furthest of the Iron Islands out into the sunset sea, I imagined something like Grant Ward's training for Hydra when I thought of what should happen to him.**

 **Ramsay Snow hasn't dealt with White Harbour yet! He will do that in the next chapter. I don't know how the warg scene will go down, Torrhen can't control it yet, so it happened in a moment of extreme emotion. The first two scenes were pretty much as it was in the games, depending on choices of course.**

 **I'll try and upload again tomorrow, but I'm at uni so we shall see how busy I am as I still need to write it.**

 **Hint for Episode 4: Torrhen's first 'battle' since Season 1**

 **Reviews:**

 **Narctia: That form of execution looks horrible! I like it though.**

 **Guest (Arthur Dayne): He's not a 'great' warrior though, he's a good archer but that's about it. Robb was King, so all credit went to him just as official credit for The Battle of Ashford went to Mace Tyrell instead of Randall Tarly.**

 **Guest (Direwolf): An interesting idea that I'll probably include, thanks for that!**

 **Vortex23: Thank you! I try to mould him to the show but make reasonable changes that could realistically happen so I'm glad you agree.**

 **Lightningscar: Ramsay Snow was coming, and unlike Torrhen, Rickon can't stand up for himself. Torrhen can understand that as he told Osha himself to look after the boys. Bran ran off on his own though, Torrhen is more worried about him, but it came out as angry.**


	34. Oathkeeper, A Nest of Vipers

**Not the best chapter from me in my opinion, but I'm putting that down to the games being frustrating as hell when you put it against the show. Unfortunately, it is apparently canon, so there you go.**

 **Don't worry guys, I completely agree with all of you about the whole Ramsay not being dead thing, but I'll put 5 points to you all.**

 **Even if he didn't have training, he managed to fend off a small force of Ironborn in Season 4. Unarmoured.**

 **I need him alive, he appears in the beginning of Episode 5 of the games, and obviously I need him for the future. Don't worry, he'll get his turn**

 **As angry as Torrhen is at Ramsay, he cares more for his family, he needed to get to Arya.**

 **Ramsay in the show has HORRENDOUS plot armour, and obviously this is based on the show**

 **It's my story.**

 **I understand all grievances, but hopefully that explains it all a bit. I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

Brienne didn't think she had stayed in King's Landing for a full two days before she was shipped out again with new armour, a new squire and a new Valyrian Steel sword, tasked with finding Sansa Stark. Jaime and Brienne had grown fond of one another on the road, with Brienne telling him all about her childhood, and Jaime talking about that fateful day in King's Landing. She hadn't wanted to stay long as the murder of King Joffrey was still being felt, and so she was riding out of the city with Podrick Payne, the imps old squire.

"Where to My Lady?" Podrick asked her.

"We head North Podrick, Sansa Stark will want to be with her family, so we start up North." She told him.

* * *

Torrhen had never tried to ride on Balerion's back, and as soon as he and Arya arrived at the black Direwolf bannered Moat Cailin he couldn't say that he was eager to try it again. He had found Arya being harassed by men that Ramsay Snow had left in a nearby village, and was so glad that he had left when he did, or who knows what would have happened to his sister. As much as it annoyed him that he had left that bastard alive, he was content knowing Arya was alive too.

He dismounted Balerion after they rode into the gates to a procession similar to the one King Robert had gotten at Winterfell so long ago. Torrhen rubbed his thighs to try and get some feeling back before walking over to his kneeling mother with Arya. He motioned for everyone to stand.

"Mother, you don't have to kneel for me." He whispered. "Go and hug Arya, I'll still be here later." Catelyn did so, and both girls were sobbing quietly as they were reunited. Torrhen let them have their moment and turned to Lord Umber and Lady Mormont, and to his surprise, Howland Reed. "Thank you for holding the Moat."

"It was our honour Your Grace, Moat Cailin is yours." Maege bowed.

"We have some news that might interest you, it concerns the Forresters." Lord Reed said. Torrhen motioned for them to take him to the council chambers.

Once they arrived Torrhen took notice of the map, it showed Forrester, Bolton and Whitehill forces at White Harbour. "What numbers does this show?" Torrhen asked.

"The Boltons have 4,000. The Forresters have less than 20, the Glenmore's have left them at the request of Roose Bolton after…" Maege trailed.

"After what?" Torrhen urged.

"That bastard has struck again, Arthur Glenmore this time, in front of Rodrik Forrester." The Greatjon snarled. Torrhen punched the table in rage.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." He seethed.

"We can have the chance soon, he knows you're alive now and he knows about Asher Forrester returning, he's following the Forresters there, he plans to ambush you." Howland told him.

"How do you… Never mind." Torrhen waved it off. "I assume that Ludd plans to use this to kill Asher and Rodrik?"

"Yes, he does."

"Then we have to stop it." Torrhen said. "How long do we have?"

"Long enough to get to White Harbour, if we leave tomorrow." Maege told him.

"Good. We take 7,000 men and kill them all." Torrhen said darkly.

"What then?" Lord Umber asked.

"I take 5,000 over to Meereen." Torrhen said, to the surprise of Maege and the Greatjon.

"Meereen?!" The Greatjon bellowed. "Why the fuck do you want to go there?"

"We need allies My Lords, My Lady." Torrhen announced, pointing at the map. "I currently have Bear Island, Last Hearth and Greywater Watch. Not enough to keep the North. The Tully's are gone, Aunt Lysa won't help us. The Dornish hate us for my Aunt Lyanna, the Reach is out of bounds and the rest of the country is made up of fucking Lannisters. In Meereen sits the Targaryen girl…"

"Will I fuck bow down to another fucking Targaryen!" The Greatjon roared. "After what the Mad King and his son did to your family!"

"AYE!" Torrhen shouted back, staring the Greatjon in his eyes. "The Mad King murdered my uncle and my Grandfather, Rhaegar Targaryen was the reason my Aunt died." Torrhen said, avoiding eye contact with Howland Reed. "But this girl isn't Aerys, she isn't Rhaegar either."

"She's a dragon." Greatjon spat.

"Do you remember your words when you crowned my brother, My Lord?" Torrhen asked.

"I spoke a lot that day." The Greatjon mumbled.

" _It was the dragons we bowed too, and now the dragons are dead._ " Torrhen recited. "Well now there are three living dragons, and leading them is a girl that hates the Lannisters almost as much as we do."

"She probably hates the Northerners too though Torrhen." Maege insisted.

"Possibly, but what did we do other than fight to avenge our own?" Torrhen said, staring at the map. "If I want my home back I need powerful allies, Roose Bolton has the North under his thumb and the only house willing to fight it are the Forresters, and look what's happening to them?"

"I don't like it." The Greatjon told him.

"Your King does, My Lord." Howland said calmly. "And he's right, we can't win with just the four of us."

"Once we bring a Targaryen back with us the Northerners will flock to us." Maege said, staring at the map in front of them. "This could work."

"Leave me here, Your Grace." Lord Umber requested.

"I wanted you with me, Lord Umber." Torrhen told him.

"I still remember the Rebellion; I can't be with a Targaryen." He spat.

"Jon…" Maege started.

"No, it's ok." Torrhen told her. "Lord Umber, you and Lord Reed will hold the Moat. Do anything you can to piss off the Boltons but don't do anything rash, I need my men."

"It will be done, My King." Howland bowed.

"Maege, you're coming with me to Meereen with my Mother and Arya." Torrhen ordered, and Maege bowed. "We ride at first light to fortify White Harbour, kill the Boltons and then leave on ships."

"The King in the North." Lord Umber said, and the other lords repeated it, and Torrhen nodded his thanks to all of them, leaving the room to go and see his mother.

He found her in a few minutes, and he stood at the doorway of his mother's room, noticing that she was still clinging on to Arya as she listened in horror to the tales of everything that Arya had been through. Noticing Torrhen she placed Arya to one side and they rushed into each other's arms.

"My boy, my baby boy." Catelyn cried, and Torrhen clung to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find Bran and Rickon." Torrhen sighed.

"You've been so brave." She said, stroking his hair. "You'll need a haircut before tonight."

Torrhen pulled away, looking at his mother amusedly. "I've just got back and you're nagging me about my hair?"

"You may be a king now but I'm still your mother." Catelyn wagged a finger at him. "You don't want your hair getting in the way of your crown do you."

"My… What?" Torrhen was confused. Catelyn walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bronze open circlet, with nine small longswords creating the decorations. Arya was looking at it open mouthed, in awe.

"It's as close as we could get it to the original from the legends." Cat told him.

"Robb never had a crown…" Torrhen said, not really knowing what to say.

"Robb was always busy, I had time so I asked the smith to make it." Cat smiled. "You let me cut your hair tonight and we will crown you properly at dinner."

"Can I hold it?" Arya asked and Cat looked at her sternly. Torrhen burst into laughter at that. "What?" Arya asked, crossing her arms.

"All the fucked up shit that's happening, and Mother still tells us off for things like haircuts and touching things." Torrhen laughed, and they were all chuckling. Torrhen sat down, allowing his Mother to cut his hair as the three family members talked about everything that had happened in the last 3 years.

* * *

Meereen had been taken, and Asher had sellswords sailing back to Westeros with him. Not the sellswords he wanted however, as instead of the Second Sons, Daenerys Targaryen had given him a chest of gold to find his own. Luckily he had impressed the most ruthless of pit fighters to join his cause. Looking forward to the open sea, Asher smirked. He was finally coming home.

* * *

Torrhen knelt in his finest clothes as Lord Umber was addressing the crowd of gathering soldiers. It was his time to be crowned officially, and he had to admit he was nervous. He was only 16, and he was to officially become the true leader of the North. Snapping back to the moment he heard the Umber say his full title and put the bronze circlet on his head. Standing, he turned to the crowd with a fierce, kingly look, trying not to change his emotions at the chanting from all the men and women in front of him.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH!" They all chanted, and Torrhen was determined not to let them down.

* * *

Mira sighed as she went to bed that night. Ever since Torrhen had died she had made it her aim to help her family in any way she could. All her efforts had gotten her is Lady Margaery's scorn and Cersei's interest, which was very dangerous. She was terrified when she was escorted in to Lord Tyrion's chambers to find the Queen there, and even more so when she told Mira to find out how many witnesses the dwarf had for his trial.

She wept for her family, she wept for her position and she wept for Torrhen. She hated King's Landing and just wanted to go home, but with Lords Andros and Morgryn causing her trouble with trying to procure an Ironwood deal for the Whitehills she knew she had to stay strong for her family.

* * *

7,000 men arrived at White Harbour all vying for Bolton blood, and Torrhen led them on top a black stallion, Balerion at his side. He had wanted the wolf to be armoured, but in the rush there had been no time. He looked down at the scene in front of him, and noticed there was around 50 ships in the dock of White Harbour. Torrhen led the men down to the only city in the North.

Rodrik was already there with a few men, armoured up and without his cane. Torrhen told Maege to see that the men started boarding the ship and fortifying White Harbour before going to talk to him.

"Rodrik." Torrhen greeted him.

"My King, I was sorry to see you'd left us." Rodrik said coldly.

"Arya had gone and I barely escaped with my life, if Balerion hadn't intervened…" Torrhen trailed.

"You left my people to Ramsay Snow, Arthur's death, that's on you."

"Aye it is." Torrhen said sadly. "It's good to see you back in armour though."

"It feels good." Rodrik admitted. "Ludd plans to ambush Asher."

"We know, that's partly why we're here." Torrhen admitted. "You there, go and let Lord Manderly know what's about to happen, and give him my thanks for the ships." Torrhen told a soldier.

"He won't appreciate this." Rodrik admitted.

"No he won't, let's just hope the people stay indoors. Without the soldiers boarding the ships we still have as many men as they do with the Manderly forces, we just need to be smart.

Most of the men had boarded, and Cat, Arya and Balerion had gotten on Torrhen's flagship, the newly named Frostfang, was the only one that remained in the harbour when a single ship pulled into the bay. Off it came Asher Forrester with about a dozen sell swords. Asher walked up to Rodrik.

"Thank the Gods you've made it back." Rodrik said, relieved.

"Good to see you My Lord." Asher bowed. "And Torrhen Stark? What brings you here?"

"That's King Torrhen now Forrester." Torrhen smirked.

"King? What happened to Robb?"

"Dead, the fucking Boltons saw to that." Rodrik spat. "They're on their way now for a fight. Ludd wants us, Bolton's bastard wants the King."

"Been stuck on a boat for weeks, we could use a good fight." Asher smirked.

"I thought you were bringing an army?" Torrhen asked.

"I thought so too, the Targaryen queen promised us one but gave us gold instead. Malcolm is still there." Asher admitted.

"We have a way in then, good." Torrhen nodded.

The Forrester men and Asher's sellswords made their way out the gates, when Asher noticed a man running to the rope holding the Port Cullis open. He cut it with his sword, and the three of them were cut off from the outside world, and the port was the other side of the Whitehills., where Torrhen had left 2000 men along with the Forrester forces to be rushed by 4,000 Bolton men. Inside the walls, a massive brute of a sellsword was trying to get the gate open as Whitehill soldiers came from within the buildings and surrounded them.

"Torrhen, get out of here when you can." Rodrik said.

"I won't leave you."

"You're the King, you have to survive!" Rodrik urged.

"We have this!" Asher shouted, as Gryff Whitehill came riding up to them on a horse, his bad eye covered by an eyepatch. Torrhen could hear fighting from behind him as the Bolton men and his own men clashed.

"It's been a while since I killed any Whitehills." Asher exclaimed, unsheathing his sword. Torrhen and Rodrik followed suit. The three of them sprang into action, killing the first few Whitehill soldiers that tried to attack them. Torrhen skirted round the edges, his battle frenzy driving him towards the ships. He managed to break through the Whitehill men and he sprinted towards his ship. He felt a sharp pain in his leg as a crossbow bolt was shot into him. Limping as fast as he could he made it on to the ship.

"FIRE ON ANY WHITEHILL!" Torrhen screamed, and the archers on the ship let loose at once, slaughtering the Whitehills on the dock. As the ship left the Harbour, Torrhen saw Asher and Rodrik both run for the lever to lift the Port Cullis, and he saw them share an obvious moment before Asher ran, ducked under the Port Cullis to escape the city into the chaos that surrounded White Harbour. He saw Rodrik slay three Whitehill soldiers before being stabbed multiple times, falling to the floor dead. Torrhen screamed in rage, but it wasn't over yet.

The ship had gotten to full speed as fast as it could, but it was shaken heavily by a crash. Ramsay Bolton had built a siege engine on the other side of White Harbour, and a large rock had crashed into the side of the ship. Torrhen fell to the floor, and when he got up all he could hear was his mother's screams.

"ARYA! ARYA NO!" She screamed as Torrhen digested what happened. He ran to the side of the boat and saw two ripples in the ocean, one for a rock and one clearly for a person.

"STOP THE SHIP!" He commanded, tears stinging his eyes as he started to undress, ready to dive in. "ARYA!"

"We can't Your Grace!" Maege was holding him back. Torrhen struggled but as he watched there was no sign of movement from under the water, and his ship moved forwards on to Meereen. Torrhen collapsed, sobbing loudly.

* * *

 **Like I said, I'm not really happy with this chapter, It's all a bit everywhere and stuff, but it's the best I can do at the moment. I may rewrite it in the future, but that won't happen for a while.**

 **Arya going overboard was always in the plan. I feel so cruel as I love Arya, but like I've said, nobody is safe. I just hope that the Maisie Williams in my mind enjoys swimming.**

 **This is going to be strange, but while it took Asher one episode to jump to White Harbour from Meereen, Torrhen won't get there till episode 8. I'll just use the excuse that the showrunners use that scenes aren't running simultaneously.**

 **In regards to the Battle of White Harbour, the Boltons won as the Manderlys couldn't get outside the gates in time, but Asher, Beskha and the others that got away in the games managed to escape. Ramsay knows that Torrhen isn't there anymore and arrogantly thinks he's won, and has gone to not caring about the war between minor houses. In his words 'Last House standing, wins." The Ironrath part of the story will be as it is in the game, I'll explain the choices at a later date though.**

 **A tiny bit of an update on Mira, her storyline was probably the most boring in the games and I have no intention on bringing too much of it up, until next chapter that is.**

 **Reviews: (I won't be responding to the Ramsay thing, as I've already explained my thoughts)**

 **Narctia: I have no plans for a pairing as of now, I think he's a bit preoccupied.**

 **War Sage: Wasn't really explained but he only went to Ironrath for his brothers, he stayed because of the Whitehill soldiers and to help his friends. It would have been just him against an army of Boltons when they found out Ramsay was dead, so he chose to go after Arya.**

 **Lightningscar: He didn't really try, it just happened and he went with it.**


	35. First of His Name, The Ice Dragon

**I know the battle was confusing, I couldn't really find a way to write it how I pictured it, but I've explained it as best I can in my response to Lightningscar.**

 **Lots of King's Landing here. As ever I own nothing bar Torrhen.**

* * *

Tommen was knelt before the Iron Throne, facing a large gathering of Nobles in the Throne Room being crowned. Behind him stood the High Septon, who was calling out the speech given at the crowning of Kings for all to hear.

"May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength that he might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Tommen of the House Baratheon First of His Name King of the Andals and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms." The septon called, and Tommen felt the crown adorn his head for the very first time. "Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign!" Came the call from the room, and everybody started applauding and cheering for him. Tommen got up onto his feet, and took a step back towards the throne. He looked out and saw Margaery smiling up at him, applauding with the crowd. He smiled back at her, remembering the night she had come to his bedside, before remembering his duty and stared out to the room, trying to look as regal as possible.

* * *

Meereen had been taken. The slaves had revolted and the Second Sons took out the lookout beacons with the help from Asher Forrester. Dany felt a little bit bad at the fact she didn't give him the army he'd requested, but shook the thought from her head as she looked out over the city from the top of the Great Pyramid. She knew that it would take time for the people of Meereen to accept her rule, and she needed every available man she possibly could get to help her.

She was currently holding a council meeting, with Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, Grey Worm, Daario and Missandei joining her. Ser Jorah had come with news of the Sevon Kingdoms.

"King Joffrey Baratheon is dead. Murdered at his own wedding." He told her, and she looked at him with a laugh playing on her lips. "Tommen Baratheon is to be crowned King."

"Tommen is a boy, a sweet boy but a boy none the less." Ser Barristan informed. "He isn't a threat to you, Your Grace."

"He may be a boy but Tywin Lannister is not." Ser Jorah told Barristan. Dany grew angry at the mention of that name.

"Also news of the North, Khaleesi." Jorah told her. "Torrhen Stark has taken up his brothers mantle as King in the North, but he is an outcast, Winterfell and the North is in Bolton hands and he has no allies."

"His father was the Usurpers dog." Dany spat.

"He was to marry into House Forrester, Your Grace." Jorah said. Dany felt a twang of guilt at the name. "He was always friendly with that house if I recall."

"I will hear no more of Starks, they betrayed my family." Dany said shortly. "What else is there?"

"We have taken the Meereenese navy, Your Grace." Ser Barristan offered.

"The Second Sons took the Meereenese navy." Daario pointed out.

"Who told you to take the navy?" Dany asked.

"No one."

"So why did you do it?"

"I heard you liked ships." Daario grinned. Dany started thinking.

"How many ships?" She asked.

"93 Your Grace." Barristan told her.

"How many men can they carry?"

"93 hundred, not counting sailors." Barriston replied.

"Would that be enough to take King's Landing?" Dany asked Jorah.

"The Lannisters have more." The Mormont knight told her.

"They've been fighting Joffrey's wars for years. They're tired, dispersed, and now their king is dead. 8000 Unsullied, 2000 Second Sons, sailing into Blackwater Bay and storming the gates without warning." Barristan calculated.

"It's hard to say. It could be enough." Jorah said. "But we're not fighting to make you queen of King's Landing. 10,000 men can't conquer Westeros."

"The old houses will flock to our queen when she crosses the Narrow Sea." Barristan told him.

"The old houses will flock to whichever side they think will win, as they always have." Jorah countered. He stood, looking at Dany gloomily. "There's other news, from Yunkai. Without the Unsullied to enforce your rule, the Wise Masters have retaken control of the city. They've re-enslaved the freedmen who stayed behind and sworn to take revenge against you. And in Astapor, the council you installed to rule over the city has been overthrown by a butcher named Cleon who's declared himself 'His Imperial Majesty'."

"Please leave me." Dany said after a moments thought. Everyone got up to leave. "Not you, Jorah." She waited until the rest of the group had left the room before continuing. "It appears my liberation of Slaver's Bay isn't going quite as planned."

"You could sail for Westeros and leave it all behind. A boy sits on the Iron Throne; a boy many believe to be a bastard with no right to it. They've never been more vulnerable." Jorah counselled.

"You counselled me against rashness once in Qarth. I didn't listen." Dany said softly, adding sarcastically. "That all worked out well." A moments silence lapsed after Dany's jape before she carried on. "How can I rule seven kingdoms if I can't control Slaver's Bay? Why should anyone trust me? Why should anyone follow me? I already broke my word to one noble family."

"A minor house in a fractured kingdom, they could all be gone by the time you arrive at Westeros." Jorah told her. "There are many other houses that would flock to your cause."

"Like who? All my enemies reign, who will flock to my cause?" Dany asked.

"House Martell has no love for the Lannisters, neither does the entire North other than the Boltons." Jorah told her. "The Ironborn are in open rebellion for independence, and the rest of the kingdom is either torn apart by war or supporting the Lannisters. The only reasonable options are the Martells and Starks

"Are you pushing this Stark boy before me?" Dany questioned.

"I have no love for the Starks." Jorah muttered darkly. "But without them, the North is fractured and broken. As much as I hate to admit it, you will need them when winter comes."

"I will need them?" Dany raised an eyebrow.

"You're a Targaryen, you're the Mother of Dragons. But that won't be enough to take Westeros." Jorah sighed. "Not without allies."

"I see what you mean, but to ally myself with those that plotted to overthrow my family…"

"If I may Khaleesi, the North went to war against your Father, not your House. It was the Usurper that declared war on your family." Jorah told her.

"He has also declared himself king, how can I rule over a man who proclaims himself as my equal."

"The Northerners are different, the rest of the world spit on us as mere savages, and that leads us to prefer our own solitude. That would be why they broke away, you could bring them back if you give them leniency…"

"I will hear no more on the matter." Dany ordered. Sighing she looked back out to the city. "I cannot go back to the Seven Kingdoms until there is peace in Slaver's Bay."

"You will stay then?" Jorah asked.

"I won't just stay, Ser. I will rule."

* * *

Tywin was fuming, he had just heard some news from Varys that had forced him to call an emergency small council meeting. He was joined by the spider, Lord Tyrell, Pycelle, Jaime and Cersei.

"Why have we been summoned here father? Tommen has only just been crowned." Cersei said, bored. Tywin gave her a stern look and turned towards Varys, who nodded and spoke to the room.

"It seems that Lord Walder Frey wasn't as thorough as he believes he was, Torrhen Stark still lives. He escaped the Twins with a young girl, eerily similar to the one that was, misplaced, here in the Capital before Ned Stark died." He said.

"Torrhen Stark lives?" Jaime asked, looking fairly impressed.

"Yes, and he has proclaimed himself King in the North, like his wretched brother." Tywin spat.

"He was good to me when I was his prisoner…" Jaime began, but Tywin smacked the table in outrage.

"He still had you as his prisoner! We do not praise traitors; he must be dealt with." Tywin seethed.

"My Lord Hand, he isn't in Westeros any more, it seems that after a brief battle with Roose Bolton's Bastard he was driven from the mainland." Varys told him.

"How? The Northerners don't have a fleet." Cersei mocked.

"They do now, 50 ships escaped White Harbour." Varys said.

"5,000 Northmen, what harm could they do?" Cersei laughed. "I don't know why we are so bothered, he has no home, no allies."

"He has Lord Umber and Lady Maege Mormont." Jaime shrugged.

"Send a message to the Boltons to deal with their homes." Tywin ordered Pycelle, who nodded and waddled off. "Varys, where would he go?"

"I could not say My Lord, he will find no allies in Westeros, maybe he seeks a sellsword army." Varys shrugged.

"He can't afford that, not without Winterfell." Cersei scoffed.

"What about the Dornish?" Mace Tyrell said pompously.

"A wise assumption, My Lord, except House Martell hate the Starks for shaming Elia. They wouldn't come together unless…" Varys trailed thinking about it.

"Unless what?" Tywin asked impatiently.

"Daenerys Targaryen has recently conquered Meereen, what if the Stark boy is heading over there for an alliance." Varys pondered. Cersei laughed.

"The Starks hate the Targaryens more than us, why would they seek out an alliance half way across the world." She mocked, standing and walking out of the room. "I see no point in discussing a wolf running away with his tail between his legs."

Jaime however wasn't convinced. "The Stark boy does have an unhealthy lust for dragons, if any Stark is willing to gain an alliance with a Targaryen, it would be him."

"I see no reason to fear the Targaryen girl half way across the world when she hates the Starks and the Starks have nothing to offer. Keep an eye on it Varys, but we should focus on our homeland first. What of the North?" Tywin asked.

"White Harbour has re-joined the fold, it seems Ramsay Snow managed to convince Lord Wyman without the loss of flesh, all that remains on the mainland are Last Hearth and the Neck."

"Good! Very good!" Tywin said. "Have this sent to Tommen to sign, Ramsay Snow will become Ramsay Bolton for services to the crown, have him granted Winterfell as a reward."

"My Lord." Varys bowed, and he and Lord Tyrell left the room.

Jaime remained though, still deep in thought. "Are you sure you wish to ignore the Stark boy? He's very capable when he wants to be."

"You sit on this council because you are Lord Commander of the Kingsguard." Tywin said coldly. "Do not presume I have any affection for you as a glorified bodyguard."

"I'm just saying…"

"Well don't! The Stark boy is half a world away; we do not need to worry about him now. Not when the Iron Islands are still revolting and we need to renegotiate the alliance with House Tyrell. Leave me." Tywin ordered, and Jaime did as bid, knocking the table loudly with his new golden hand as he left.

The small council was a shambles, Tywin knew that. With the trial of Tyrion coming up he knew he needed a strong voice on it, and he knew just the man he could turn too that was in the city and would ensure that the Martells stayed on side.

* * *

It had all been going so well for Mira. She had foiled the plot Lord Andros had thought up to get Ludd Whitehill an army of sellswords, and had managed to get an ironwood contract with Lord Morgryn in order to help her family. Then everything went to shit. Margaery had dismissed her, claiming that she couldn't be trusted as she had blackmailed Sera to get in to the feast for King Tommen's coronation, and that with everything going on Margaery couldn't afford to have an unruly handmaiden. Her room had been searched and she had tried to flee King's Landing only to be found by her supposed ally Lord Morgryn. As it happened, Lord Morgryn was the one who had wanted her dead in the first place sending that Lannister guard to kill her. She raged as she was thrown into a cell to await execution for Damien's murder, only to be visited by Lord Morgryn who offered her a way out.

"I want you as my wife." He had said, planning to use the fact that Mira was one of the last heirs to Ironrath, and that Ludd Whitehill wanted all of them dead. Mira had spat in his face, outright refusing to marry the man that wanted her dead, so he left her to face her execution.

Margaery had come to the cells a few moments afterwards. "Mira, what have you done." She shook her head in despair.

"What I could for my family." Mira said bitterly. Margaery walked around the cell.

"I'm sorry Mira, I've tried everything but Cersei overruled me, she claims that you've spied for the Northerners in your time here." She said sadly. "Please tell me this isn't true; you swore to me."

"I did what I could for my family." Mira repeated.

"And Torrhen Stark, I suppose." Margaery sighed.

"Tor is dead; I will join him soon." Mira told her.

"I can see you're resigned; it won't be long now." Margaery said, a tear escaping her eye. "You were a good handmaiden, and a loyal friend. I will do my best for your family when I am Queen."

"Thank you, Lady Margaery." Mira said, and the Tyrell went to leave, getting to the door before turning round again.

"Torrhen is alive, by the way, your dying wish to see him, that won't happen." She said unemotionally, before striding out of the cell, leaving a gasping Mira behind. Tears rolled down Mira's face as the words sunk in.

She was dragged from the cell a few minutes later, out towards a small courtyard filled with people. She saw guards up on a platform, dragging a recently executed man away from the block as she was pushed towards it. Sera was in the crowd, as well as Lord Morgryn, who she spat at as she passed.

"Bring forth the next prisoner!" Came the call from the platform, and Mira walked up the stairs towards the block. "This young woman is accused of treason for being a spy for our King's enemies! Who will bear witness to her crimes!"

"I will speak to them!" Lord Morgryn shouted. "This woman is a traitor, and a murderer! A disgrace to her family name!" Mira wasn't surprised he'd bring up false charges of murder just to make sure her head rolled. She laughed to herself, all because she'd rejected him. She stood tall, not letting his words affect how she portrayed herself. She noticed Margaery on one of the balconies of the Red Keep overlooking proceedings, and as they made eye contact Margaery bowed her head and walked away.

"Mira Forrester." The man overseeing proceedings said. "In sight of Gods and Men, and in the name of the King, I sentence you to die. If you have final words, speak them now."

The crowd were jeering, calling for her head as Mira looked out at them proudly. "The Black Wolf is coming, be very afraid." She told them venomously, before adding quietly. "I'm sorry my love, I will see you soon."

"Kneel!" She was told, and she did so, placing her neck on the block. Looking out once more at the crowd everything went quiet, time almost stood still. Mira closed her eyes, and thought of that final night with Torrhen before she felt the bite of warm steel at her neck.

* * *

 **Bye bye Mira : (. I didn't marry her to Morgryn in the game and thinking about it, if she thought Torrhen was dead she would definitely have gone to join him. Just a shame she found out too late!**

 **Tywin is off to meet with Oberyn after his scene here, that stays as it was in the show so I didn't see a reason to include it. The small council was fun to write about, as was Dany's council meeting.**

 **No Torrhen this time as he's just sailing, he'll be back next chapter!**

 **Thank you for the reviews again, now that the game is finished I should hopefully be back to how it was before, decent writing that I'm proud of!**

 **Next Episode: Catelyn and Torrhen have a heart to heart.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Secorr: I haven't got a pairing in mind yet.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: You weren't rude! There were just lots of similar reviews so I thought I'd explain myself.**

 **jean d'arc: Torrhen knows that, but he's desperate now! He really doesn't see any other choice.**

 **Lightningscar: Yeah I know the battle was confusing. Effectively the port cullis was the entrance to White Harbour, separating the city from the outside. The docks were inside the city so he was trapped inside with Rodrik, Asher and the beast of a sellsword (who died). The Whitehills had a few men separating them from the Docks as in the Boltons mind, Torrhen was planning on staying and fighting. The plan was that Torrhen would sail with 5,000 men, and the rest would stay and help the Forresters and generally cause mischief for the Boltons. When things went sideways the 2,000 spare men got slaughtered by the Boltons and Asher, Beskha, his sellswords and a handful of men escaped back to Ironrath.**

 **Silver crow: He didn't really abandon them; he had planned to give them his men that were left behind when everything went to shit. He's at his last option, he needs allies as does she.**


	36. The Laws of Gods and Men

**I LOVE this episode, it doesn't have much other than the trial, but that's enough for it to be absolutely epic isn't it?**

 **Like I said, Torrhen is back this episode. The bold speech in this chapter is Valyrian.**

 **I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

The cabins of Frostfang had been silent. Torrhen and Cat both not knowing how to cope with losing Arya. For the first week or so they had taken to sleeping in the same cabin, not knowing what to say but keeping each other close, as if they were afraid to lose the other. They made it through the Stepstones and past Lys before Cat found the courage to say anything.

"You should have left us in the North."

"I know." Torrhen replied sadly.

Silence consumed them again, Torrhen was torn, he couldn't go outside as he would break down, but staying here meant feeling even more guilty at how broken his mother seemed.

"I was teaching her to fight." Torrhen sighed. "She was getting good too." He was met with just silence again. Not knowing what to say, and struggling to keep calm he walked over to the map. In a couple of days, they would stop at Volantis to resupply, and from then they would travel around the ruins of Valyria, and into Slavers Bay via the Gulf of Grief. Torrhen had wanted to travel through the Smoking Sea, so he could see Valyria for himself, but the captain of the ship had dissuaded him from that.

He felt arms wrap around him, and turned to find his mother hugging him. "I can't lose you too, not when I've lost everyone else." She sobbed.

"Bran and Rickon are still alive, Sansa too." Torrhen reassured her.

"They aren't here though, they aren't safe. You're safe."

"We need to be strong Mother; we need to show this Targaryen that she needs us." Torrhen told her.

"I still don't see why we have to do this."

"We have no other options; I'm not surrendering myself to the Boltons." Torrhen muttered darkly.

"Then we make sure we win. I want them all dead Tor, the Lannisters, the Freys, the Boltons, all of them."

"We will make them pay. They will rue the day they betrayed House Stark, Winter is Coming and we'll bring the cold." Torrhen said venomously.

* * *

Daenerys was taking her first court of her time in Meereen, and first up was a rather skittish man carrying something in a roll of cloth.

" **You stand before Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.** " Missandei announced to the man.

" **Don't be afraid, my friend.** " Daenerys told him kindly. The man stayed where he was.

" **The Queen says you may approach and speak.** " Missandei gestured for the man to come closer. He walked gingerly to the steps leading up to the throne and began talking in Ghiscari, a language Dany didn't understand.

"He is a goatherd. He says he prayed for your victory against the slave masters." Missandei interpreted.

"I thank him for his prayers." Daenerys said. Missandei interpreted and the goatherd knelt down and placed the charred remains of a goat on the floor, and began speaking again.

"It was your dragons, he says. They came this morning for his flock. He hopes he has not offended Your Grace, but now he has nothing." Missandei told her, and Dany was shocked.

"Tell this man I am sorry for his hardship. I cannot bring back his goats, but I will see he is paid their value three times over." Dany said, and the man was ecstatic in his thanks, thanking Dany over and over in his native tongue, collecting the remains and backing out of the throne room. "Send the next one in."

In came one of the richer citizens of Meereen, and the man next to him announced him. " **The noble Hizdahr zo Loraq begs an audience with the Queen.** "

" **The noble Hizdahr zo Loraq can speak to me himself.** " Dany said coolly, and the announcer bowed and moved over to one side, allowing Hizdahr to walk up the steps and talk to Dany.

"Queen Daenerys. Tales of your beauty were not exaggerated." Hizdahr said politely in the common tongue of Westeros.

"I thank you." Dany said, bordering on sarcastic.

"Mine is one of the oldest and proudest families in Meereen."

"Then it is my honour to receive you." She replied, in the same tone as before.

"My father, one of Meereen's most respected and beloved citizens, oversaw the restoration and maintenance of its greatest landmarks. This pyramid included." Hizdahr told her.

"For that, he has my gratitude. I should be honoured to meet him." She said, sarcastically again.

"You have, Your Grace. You crucified him." Hizdahr told her cruelly, and Dany's face fell from amusement to cold. "I pray you'll never live to see a member of your family treated so cruelly."

"Your father crucified innocent children." She accused.

"My father spoke out against crucifying those children. He decried it as a criminal act, but was overruled." Hizdahr said. "Is it justice to answer one crime with another?"

"I am sorry you no longer have a father, but my treatment of the masters was no crime. You'd be wise to remember that." Dany threatened.

"What's done is done. You are the queen and I am a servant of Meereen, a servant who does not wish to see its traditions eradicated." Hizdahr said.

"And what traditions do you speak of?" Dany asked.

"The tradition of funeral rite. Proper burial in the Temple of the Graces. My father and 162 noble Meereenese are still nailed to those posts, carrion for vultures, rotting in the sun." Hizdahr pleaded, kneeling before Daenerys. "Your Grace, I ask that you order these men taken down so that they might receive proper burials."

"And what of the slave children these noble Meereenese crucified? They were rotting in the sun as well. Would you have begged me for their right to a proper burial?" She said accusingly.

"Your Grace, I cannot defend the actions of the masters. I can only speak to you as a son who loved his father. Let me take his body down. Let me have him brought to the temple and buried with dignity so that he might find peace in the next world." Hizdahr pleaded.

After a moment of thought, Dany told him kindly. "Bury your father, Hizdahr zo Loraq."

"Thank you, my queen." And Hizdahr strode out of the room.

"How many more?" Dany asked sadly.

"There are 212 supplicants waiting, Your Grace." Missandei told her.

"212?" Dany asked, surprised. Sighing, she ordered. "Send the next one in."

* * *

The fleet docked at a port on the Eastern side of Volantis, just off of the long bridge, and they found themselves sat at a tavern on the bridge drinking solemnly. Torrhen found it fairly amusing how he felt more comfortable in battle than he did being in and around the large crowds of the Volantene markets, but he couldn't portray it as the feeling of losing Arya was too overwhelming. Some of his men were enjoying themselves with some of the whores on offer, but Torrhen was just sat to one side, letting them have their fun before they set sail. Catelyn was sat next to him, sipping at a drink but clearly not enjoying it.

"It's strange, this is the city Talisa grew up in, and we have no way of being able to find her family to tell them she's dead." Torrhen mumbled.

"One of the reigning Triarchs is a Maegyr…" Catelyn started, still unemotional after Arya.

"She told me she wasn't from the main branch, that's why we couldn't get any men from Volantis." Torrhen said bitterly.

" **I'm sorry ser, I do not speak your Westerosi tongue but did you say Talisa Maegyr?** " One of the whores asked in Low Valyrian, saddling up to Torrhen and perching herself on his lap. " **I know of her, she helped my mother when she was sick.** "

" **Prove that you know her and are not just trying to trick me.** " Torrhen asked suspiciously, his use of the language surprising Cat until she remembered Maester Luwin tried to teach all of the children Valyrian, although Torrhen and Arya were the only ones that seemed slightly interested.

" **She always wore a dull blue and hated the slavery, she left to help people in a truly free city. I can take you to her family for a price.** " She said teasingly, fingering the hem of her skirts. Cat had forgotten most of her Valyrian lessons as a child but Torrhen considered himself almost fluent, and understood every word. He pushed her off his knee onto the floor and pulled out a knife to her throat, silencing the tavern as they stared at the altercation.

" **You will take me to them now, or I will cut out your tongue and scar your body, meaning you can never work again** " He growled, his Valyrian slightly rusty but she understood nonetheless. Terrified, the girl nodded, so Torrhen put away his blade but kept stern eyes on the girl, who had gotten up and led him to the exit of the tavern. "Four of you, with me." He ordered, and four men followed him.

The girl took them to a small shop, where they waited as she sent a message, and after impatiently waiting for a few hours, in came an older couple, nervous about being so far away from the Western side of the city.

" **This is them, can I go now Westerosi?** " The whore spat. Torrhen nodded and the girl ran off. The elder woman's face turned as if she had smelt Flea Bottom.

" **Westerosi? Why have we been summoned here for a foreigner.** " She asked.

" **My Lord, My Lady, I am Torrhen Stark.** " Torrhen began slowly, trying to remember everything.

" **Stark? My Talisa wed some Westerosi savage named Stark.** " Lady Maegyr said.

" **Yes, my brother Robb.** "

" **I am sorry, I expected the first Stark I met to be my daughters husband.** " Lord Maegyr told him kindly.

" **He was looking forward to meeting you, but I'm afraid I come with bad news.** " Torrhen said sadly. " **King Robb and Queen Talisa were betrayed by one of their subjects, and were mercilessly killed before a wedding.** " Torrhen said, trying to stay strong as he remembered the sight atop the Twins. The elder couple gasped, searching his eyes for any lies. When they found none their reactions couldn't have been more different. Talisa's mother began emotionally screaming obscenities at him, trying to physically attack Torrhen, while Talisa's father tried to keep her back, wrapping her in his arms and nodding politely to Torrhen, thanking him for telling them.

" **I know you did not have to come here, I… I thank you on behalf of my family.** " He choked.

" **She was a brave woman; it was an honour to know her.** " Torrhen bowed his head, he may not have liked her but he could not deny her courage or how much she evidently cared for Robb. " **I would have liked to have brought her bones back, but due to the betrayal I didn't have a chance, I don't even have my brothers.** " Torrhen said bitterly.

They held small talk for another few minutes, but Talisa's parents had to leave soon or they'd be stuck on the bridge that night, so her father wished them well, and took his still crying wife away. Torrhen sighed loudly, wishing it had gone better, but pleased that he felt lighter after telling them. Finding his way back to the tavern he noticed it was empty, so he walked back to Frostfang.

His mother was stood at the point where Arya had been blown overboard, silent, and Torrhen knew that she would be furious at his next words.

"I want to go to see the Doom." He told her, looking up at the Long Bridge. He didn't look at her as he couldn't tell if she would be upset or angry. It turned out it was the latter.

"You WHAT?" Cat screamed. "No, no I will not allow it!"

"Mother, hear me out." Torrhen pleaded.

"I've lost two children, one is probably North of the Wall right now, another is in the clutches of the Lannisters and my youngest is roaming the North with a Wildling. You are the only one I know is safe and you want to go on a suicide mission? No, I cannot support this." Cat ranted.

"I'm not asking you to support it, I'm telling you what I plan on doing. I think I know the safest route possible and I won't risk myself unnecessarily." Torrhen told her. "We could find something that will aide us in getting the Targaryen girl to hear us out, to not kill us on sight. I will do anything to make it easier to get Sansa back, to get our home back"

"Or you could get yourself killed! Nobody has come back from there Tor, nobody." Cat started to sob. Torrhen took her in his arms and tried to soothe her.

"I will take 50 men, I will be quick and if things look like they will turn out badly we will come straight back to the ship. This I swear to you on your gods and mine." Torrhen said regally. Cat sniffed and looked up at her son, who had now grown taller than her.

"I remember when you were born. Such a small little baby that wouldn't let go of your sister's hand for a second." She laughed slightly. "Now look at you, a king."

"You raised me to be strong, I have to do this. We have nothing that the Targaryen needs except men, we need more than that."

"You have the Stark name." Cat insisted.

"It isn't enough." Torrhen told her. "With any luck we can find dragon eggs and hatch them ourselves, imagine how much shit Roose Bolton would make when he sees that!"

"When do we leave?" Cat asked, changing the subject away from the man who murdered her son.

"Tomorrow, as soon as all of the men are back from warming a whores bed." Torrhen told her.

* * *

Tyrion was seething. His trial was going horribly, with witness after witness lying, twisting his own words so it would seem that he was the one to kill Joffrey. Shae's 'testimony' was the final straw and he mumbled. "Father, I wish to confess. I wish to confess!"

"You wish to confess?" Tywin Lannister asked loudly, for all in the Throne Room to hear. Tyrion turned round to the gathered crowd, looking as evil as the crime he was wrongly accused of.

"I saved you. I saved this city and all your worthless lives." He snarled. "I should have let Stannis kill you all." There were loud outcries of protest from the crowd.

"Tyrion. Do you wish to confess?" Tywin called again.

"Yes, Father. I'm guilty. Guilty. Is that what you want to hear?" He asked.

"You admit you poisoned the king?"

"No, of that I'm innocent." Tyrion told him. "I'm guilty of a far more monstrous crime. I am guilty of being a dwarf."

"You are not on trial for being a dwarf."

"Oh, yes, I am. I've been on trial for that my entire life." Tyrion snarled.

"Have you nothing to say in your defence?"

"Nothing but this- I did not do it. I did not kill Joffrey, but I wish that I had." He spat venomously, turning to Cersei. "Watching your vicious bastard die gave me more relief than 1,000 lying whores." He turned back to the crowd behind him. "I wish I was the monster you think I am. I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of you. I would gladly give my life to watch you all swallow it."

"Ser Meryn. Ser Meryn. Escort the prisoner back to his cell." Tywin called, standing from the throne.

Tyrion wasn't done though, snarling at his father again. "I will not give my life for Joffrey's murder. And I know I'll get no justice here, so I will let the gods decide my fate. I demand a trial by combat."

The room was outraged, Lords and Ladies looking nervous and the crowd crying in outrage. Prince Oberyn, one of the judges looked on questioningly. None of that mattered to Tyrion though, he only had eyes for his father, as the two of them locked eyes with venomous glares.

* * *

 **I had to write something from the trial, it's just SUCH a good scene.**

 **Volantis made sense as well, they'd need to stop somewhere and it gave me a chance to wrap up Talisa's storyline. It may be a bit of a lucky coincidence but oh well, I enjoyed thinking up her parent's reactions.**

 **The other bits were natural, starting to bring more of Dany in as we gear up to the meeting of Wolf and Dragon.**

 **Torrhen was always going to want to go to Valyria as well, thanks to Lilo23 for the idea, but I can rule out dragon eggs making an appearance.**

 **Hint for Episode 7: Torrhen reaches the Doom.**

 **I'm unsure of how to describe the ruins of Valyria, so if anyone has any thoughts, please do leave a review with ideas.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lightningscar: It was intentional, the sword had just been used to behead another person and the blood was still warm. Jaime was treated as kindly as he could be when with Torrhen, remember he stood up for him in front of his men.**

 **War Sage: He still has his name, which holds a lot of sway in the North.**

 **jean d'arc: We have 2 left, Asher and Ryon. Elissa Forrester perished in the final fight with the Whitehills, but so did Ludd Whitehill.**


	37. Mockingbird

**A double upload again today! I'm uploading this now as I don't know if I'll be able to write tomorrow, so this may be it until Sunday.**

 **As ever I own nothing but Torrhen, no matter how much I wish I owned it all.**

* * *

Jorah went to meet Daenerys early that morning due to news from Astapor. As he approached his Queens quarters he unexpectedly bumped into Daario walking the other way. The man was dishevelled and it wasn't hard for the knight to deduce what had happened.

"Jorah the Andal. Are you here to see our queen?" Daario asked. "She's in a good mood." He added, patting Jorah on the back and walking away. Jorah made his way into Dany's chambers to find her looking over maps.

"Khaleesi."

"You're here early."

"Later than some."

"You don't approve?" Dany asked.

"It's not a question of approval, it's a question of trust." Jorah told her.

"You neither approve nor trust." Dany said amused.

"Why would I? The man's a sellsword."

"Didn't you fight for the Golden Company before pledging your sword to my brother?" Dany asked him.

"I did, I left when they travelled too close to Valyria."

"I trust you." She told him, as if that explained everything.

"I left when the Golden Company got it into their heads that Valyria was safe. Daario Naharis killed his captains and dumped their heads at your feet when he grew tired of their commands. How could you ever have faith in a man like that?" Jorah asked.

"I could never have faith in a man like Daario." Dany told him. "That's why I've sent him and the Second Sons to retake Yunkai."

"You have?" Jorah asked surprised.

"I have."

"Without you there to rule, Khaleesi, I fear the masters will simply bide their time, wait for the invaders to leave and reassert control." Jorah told her.

"That is why I've ordered Daario to execute every master in Yunkai. The masters tear babies from their mothers' arms, they mutilate little boys by the thousands. They train little girls in the art of pleasuring old men. They treat men like beasts, as you said yourself."

"Herding the masters into pens and slaughtering them by the thousands is also treating men like beasts. The slaves you freed, brutality is all they've ever known. If you want them to know something else, you'll have to show it to them." Jorah pleaded.

"And repay the slavers with what? Kindness? A fine? A stern warning?"

"It's tempting to see your enemies as evil, all of them, but there's good and evil on both sides in every war ever fought."

"Let the priests argue over good and evil. Slavery is real. I can end it. I will end it. And I will end those behind it."

"I sold men into slavery, Khaleesi." Jorah reminded her.

"And now you are helping me show them to freedom." She told him.

"I wouldn't be here to help you if Ned Stark had done to me what you want to do to the masters of Yunkai." Jorah told her. This seemed to get Dany to think, and after a few moments she responded to Jorah.

"The man who came to me the other day about burying his father."

"Hizdahr zo Loraq?"

"He will accompany the Second Sons and serve as my ambassador to Yunkai. He will tell the masters what has happened in Meereen. He will explain the choice they have before them.  
They can live in my new world or they can die in their old one." She told him pointedly. "Well, go and catch Daario before he leaves. Tell him I changed my mind."

"Yes, Khaleesi."

"No. Tell him you changed my mind." Dany smiled.

"One more thing Khaleesi." Jorah said before he left.

"Yes?"

"A report from Astapor, one of the merchant sailors claims he saw a fleet in Volantis that was heading towards the Valyrian peninsula and Slavers Bay. A fleet flying the Direwolf of House Stark."

* * *

The ship had stopped at the place where the sea met a river that led into the heart of the biggest island created by the Doom. The captain would go no further, and Torrhen didn't blame him one bit for that. At the sight of dawn, he and 50 men prepared to board 5 smaller rowboats to sail up the river and right into the heart of Valyria itself.

As he watched the men prepare, Torrhen noticed his mother come and stand next to him, staring out into the still smoking remains of the island. It was impossible to see more than a few miles inland, and Cat noted that this part of the island at least was filled with small mountains that looked half finished. She hated the fact that they were there.

"They held each other close, and turned their backs upon the end. The hills that split asunder and the black that ate the skies. The flames that shot so high and hot that even dragons burned. Would never be the final sights that fell upon their eyes. A fly upon the wall, the waves, the sea wind, whipped and churned. A city of a thousand years and all that men had learned. The doom consumed them all alike, and neither of them turned." Torrhen recited from his memory, still staring at the smoking island in the distance. "I'm finally here. If we are not back within three days, do not linger." Torrhen told her.

"Do not suggest you aren't coming back." Catelyn snapped, and Torrhen chuckled lightly.

"I want you to do something for me though, if I fall carry on towards Meereen. Give Daenerys Targaryen the contents of my chest in my cabin, and tell her that it's a sign of House Starks goodwill. Hopefully when she comes to claim her throne she will support Bran, or Rickon." Torrhen said, handing her a key that he had hidden around his neck.

"What is in the chest?" Cat asked, trying to ignore the fact that he planned for his death.

"Not here, not ever." Torrhen warned. "You will speak to nobody but the Targaryen about it."

"I don't understand." Cat told him. Torrhen sighed.

"You won't, even once you open the chest. I truly am sorry mother; for it will bring you no joy." Torrhen said sadly. The boats were ready and the men were lowering themselves into them. "I will see you in three days, if I am longer then you know what to do." Torrhen told her, hugging her tightly before he jumped down into a boat. She waited until she could no longer see Torrhen through the smoke before heading into his cabin. Spotting the small chest in the corner she nervously walked over to it, unlocking the chest with shaking hands. With a deep breath she opened it, and was confused at what she found.

A letter, and a slightly frayed Targaryen banner wrapping something up. It looked almost twenty years old so Torrhen couldn't have had it made. Gingerly she moved the letter to one side to unwrap the banner and inside she found a small, slender longsword that didn't look like it would be very useful for Torrhen due to its thin nature. She gasped when she started to unsheathe it however, noticing the Valyrian Steel. Looking closer at the hilt she saw it was black, with a wavy gold cross guard with what looked like a ruby in the middle, and a gold pommel depicting flames. She sheathed the sword again and threw it from her grasp. Reading the note, she saw it was her husband's hand from twenty years ago, and Catelyn found herself letting tears out yet again, but this time they were tears of anger and betrayal.

* * *

Winter was truly coming. Sansa stepped out into a courtyard of the Eyrie and it was beautiful. The ground and the trees were covered white, with snow falling steadily from the sky. She looked in wonder as she felt like a kid again. She could barely remember the last winter, but the snow reminded her of home. Happy times running around with Torrhen and Robb in snow. Thinking of them hurt, but the memories made her smile. She began building a model of Winterfell out of the snow, as best as she could remember. Building it she realised how long it had been since she had last seen her home. Sansa was just about done when her cousin, Robin Arryn, came into the courtyard.

"Hello, Robin." Sansa said, acknowledging his presence.

"What are you doing?" The Lord of the Vale asked.

"I'm building my home, Winterfell." She told him. "At least I think I am; I haven't been back there in a very long time."

"Why did you leave?"

"It's a long story." She laughed.

"I stay here in the Eyrie. Mother says it's dangerous on the roads and I have to keep myself safe because I'm the Lord of the Vale and the Lord of the Vale is a very important person." Robin said.

"Yes, you certainly are." Sansa agreed.

"When will you go back?"

"Probably never. My family doesn't live there anymore and someone burned it down." Sansa admitted sadly.

"Oh." Robin said sympathetically. "Does Winterfell have a Moon Door?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. It's not high up in the mountains. It's down on the ground." Sansa explained.

"That sounds dangerous." He exclaimed, causing Sansa to chuckle. "How do you make people fly?"

"We don't."

"What do you do with all the bad people and the scary people and the people you don't like?" He asked her.

"I never did anything with them at all. Girls didn't take part in that where I came from."

"Well, I'm Lord of the Vale. When I grow up, I'll be able to fly anybody who bothers me." He told her happily. "Or you. When we get married, you can tell me if you don't like somebody and then we can bring them back here and, whoosh! Right through the Moon Door."

"I like the sound of that." Sansa nodded.

"Let's put a Moon Door in your Winterfell."

"All right." Sansa smiled.

"It can go in here in this big tower." Robin pointed, knocking the tower down.

"You've ruined it. Now I'm going to have to rebuild the whole thing." Sansa told him unhappily.

"I didn't ruin it." Robin protested.

"You did."

"It was already ruined because it didn't have a Moon Door. I was fixing it."

"Knocking things down isn't fixing them, it's ruining them." Sansa argued.

"I didn't ruin it!" Robin shouted.

"You're being stupid." Sansa raised her voice back at him.

"I didn't ruin it!" He screamed, kicking the model repeatedly in his tantrum. Sansa slapped him round the face, and his shocked face made her realise what she had just done.

"Robin, I'm sorry, I…" She started as he ran off crying loudly.

"Children." The voice of Petyr Baelish came from behind her.

"I hit him."

"Yes, I saw."

"I shouldn't have done that." Sansa admitted.

"No, his mother should have a long time ago." Baelish assured her. "Consider it a step in the right direction."

"If he tells Aunt Lysa…"

"Let me worry about Aunt Lysa."

"I was trying to remember what everything looked like." Sansa sighed looking at the mess her Winterfell had become. "I'll never see it again."

"A lot can happen between now and never. If you want to build a better home, first you must demolish the old one." Petyr told her.

"Why did you really kill Joffrey? Tell me why." Sansa demanded.

"I loved your mother more than you could ever know. Given the opportunity, what do we do to those who've hurt the ones we love? In a better world, one where love could overcome strength and duty, you might have been my child." Petyr admitted. "But we don't live in that world. You're more beautiful than she ever was."

"Lord Baelish." Sansa stammered.

"Call me Petyr." Baelish said, placing his hands on her head and kissing her on the lips. Sansa pulled away in horror.

* * *

Later that day Sansa had been summoned by her Aunt, she found Lysa staring out of the Moon Door. "You wanted to see me, Aunt Lysa?" Sansa said walking into the hall.

"Come here, Sansa." Lysa requested, and Sansa stood next to her by the open Moon Door. "Do you know how far the fall is?"

"No."

"Neither do I, precisely. Hundreds of feet." Lysa predicted. "It's fascinating what happens to bodies when they hit the rocks from such a height. The impact breaks them right apart. Like eggs dropped on the floor. Sometimes pieces remain intact. You'll find the head sitting on its own. Every hair in place. Blue eyes staring at nothing." She seemed aroused by the thought. Sansa looked scared at the eyes comment. Lysa was imagining her falling. "I know what you did."

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Lysa, I never should have hit Robin, I know it. I promise it won't happen…"

"Don't be coy with me, you little whore." Lysa snapped. "You kissed him. You kissed Petyr!"

"I didn't! You don't understand!" Sansa protested.

"I saw you! You can't lie to me because I saw it with my own eyes."

"He kissed me. I pulled away." Sansa argued.

Lysa grabbed Sansa by the hair and forced her out towards the drop. "Liar! Whore! He is mine! My father, my husband, they both stood between us and now they're both dead. That's what happens to people who stand between Petyr and me. Look down! Look down! Look down! Look down!" Lysa screamed, forcing Sansa closer and closer over the edge.

"Lysa! Let her go." Petyr's voice came from behind them.

"You want her? This empty-headed child?" Lysa asked him.

"Let her go."

"She's just like her mother. She'll never love you." Lysa exclaimed. "I lied for you. I killed for you. Why did you bring her here? Why?"

"I'll send her away. I swear on my life. I swear to all the gods. Let her go, Lysa." Petyr pleaded calmly. After a moment of hesitation Lysa threw Sansa away from the door, and the Stark girl crawled away from the drop. Petyr walked towards his new wife and took her in his arms as she sobbed. "Oh, my sweet wife. My sweet, silly wife. I have only loved one woman only one, my entire life." He told her, and she smiled lovingly up at him before he broke her heart for the last time. "Your sister."

And with that he shoved her hard out of the Moon Door, and all Sansa could hear were Lysa's screams as she plummeted hundreds of feet to the ground.

* * *

Time was almost up. They had sat there for almost three days not doing anything but waiting for Torrhen and his party to come back. Catelyn had hardly left Torrhen's cabin, reading the note from Ned over and over again, trying to make sense of it all. Suddenly the warship seemed to spring into action, as men were shouting loudly. Walking outside trying not to get into anyone's way, she tried to peer into the distance but her eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet. Ropes were being thrown overboard and Cat noticed a boat in the distance being followed by an unnatural amount of smoke. Praying silently for the return of Torrhen she was horrified to see only three people left rowing, but elated when they got close enough and she saw her son leading the rowing. The three men grabbed the ropes and scrambled up onto the deck of Frostfang.

"CAPTAIN, WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Torrhen screamed as he and his men collapsed onto the deck, spilling swords and panting from exhaustion, and the captain obliged, setting off towards the rest of the fleet who had stayed out further into the ocean. Water was brought for the survivors and Cat rushed over to her son.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The hills opened, fire in the form of water. Consumed most of the men before we could escape. Stone men. Brightroar." Torrhen panted.

"Brightroar?" Catelyn asked surprised. Brightroar was the ancient Valyrian Steel sword of House Lannister. Torrhen was starting to get his breath back, and reached for the bigger of the swords, which Cat noticed had a Lions head pommel.

"On the first day, we came across a few bones. Turns out it was Lannisters, as this was with them." Torrhen told her.

"How did it survive?" Catelyn asked, staring at the sword.

"You're asking the wrong man." Torrhen chuckled. "That's not all we found though."

"What else did you find?"

"In the city, oh mother its breath taking even if it is haunting at the same time, it turns out some people tried to live there recently." Torrhen said, his face falling. "I'm never going back there; Valyria can stay ruined."

"What was there?" Catelyn urged.

"Stone men, thousands of them." Torrhen said. "I was foolish, I thought I'd get to the centre of the city and I woke them up." Catelyn smacked his arm, concerned. "I'm glad I did though, I found this." Torrhen said, pointing to the other sword. "I'm going to give it to Jon when I return to Westeros."

That name brought anger to Catelyn. "Jon?" She asked bitterly.

Torrhen looked at her. "You read the note?" He asked quietly. Catelyn nodded. "Then you understand why the last male heir of Aegon the Conqueror deserves his sword."

Catelyn looked at the second sword, it was still sheathed but she could tell by the giant ruby on the hilt which sword it was. "How in the world…"

"The stone men were the Golden Company, and in their possession was Blackfyre." Torrhen told her. "I have it now." He added, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

 **Now, I realise I've gone MASSIVELY AU here, so let me explain my thinking behind the swords.**

 **Brightroar – Easy, we all know it's somewhere in Valyria.**

 **Dark Sister – Last known wielder was the Bloodraven, and there has been nothing since. The explanation for this fic is that when he was sent to the wall the sword remained behind, but no Targaryen prince was the right build to wield it. As RLJ is confirmed in the show, I'm having it that Rhaegar, who expected a Visenya instead of a Jon, sent it with Lyanna, so when Ned and Howland left the Tower of Joy they brought that with them. Howland taking it as the Neck was a lot less likely to be visited by Robert.**

 **Blackfyre – Last we know from canon is that the Golden Company had the sword. There is no mention of the Golden Company other than in series 4, so I used them for this considering it doesn't look like anybody is going to hire them in the show.**

 **I thought we'd call back in on Sansa too, and I liked that Dany scene, with the added Golden Company bit to set up the Blackfyre reveal.**

 **Torrhen WILL NOT keep all three swords. I will make that clear.**

 **Next chapter: We're staying entirely in Essos.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dzerx: Torrhen is a Stark of the First Men, not a Valyrian dragon rider. I think the swords were more achievable and realistic.**

 **Lilo23: Extraordinary enough? : ) I'm not answering Arya questions.**

 **Narctia: I have read that! There's nothing on Valyria in actual canon however so I left it up to interpretation.**


	38. The Mountain and The Viper

**I'm sorry I took so long! I spent the weekend with my girlfriend and as she's finally getting into Thrones, we thought we'd have a chilled few days watching the show. I'm back now though and I enjoyed writing this one.**

 **I know I didn't explain Dark Sister properly, that was intentional so that it left something for suspense. The main reasoning for that and for my RLJ theories are in the reviews section.**

 **Bold speech is Valyrian again.**

 **As always I still don't own anything Game of Thrones related other than Torrhen.**

* * *

Barristan Selmy was overseeing the removal of the Masters from their crucifixes when a young boy shouted his name, and ran over to him and showed the knight a letter.

"Yes? Who sent you?" Barristan asked. The boy turned the rolled up letter around and Barristan saw the seal of the Hand of the King of Westeros. He took the letter and the boy ran off. Breaking the seal, he was horrified to read its words, and he left to find Ser Jorah immediately.

He found the Mormont knight looking over a map of the known world, and approached, getting his attention.

"Ser Barristan."

"Ser Jorah."

"Have I forgotten a council meeting?"

"No." Barristan told him, placing the letter on the table in front of Jorah.

"What's this?" Jorah asked.

"A royal pardon signed by Robert Baratheon." Barristan told him, and Jorah looked up guiltily. He read the letter. "You spied on her." Barristan added.

"Who gave you this?" Jorah asked.

"Does it matter?" Barristan asked back, reaching for the pardon, and Jorah handed it back nervously.

"Have you told her?"

"I wanted to tell you first, man-to-man, rather than go behind your back." Barristan told him.

"Let me speak with her in private." Jorah begged.

"You'll never be alone with her again." Barristan told him unsympathetically, turning away to go to the Great Pyramid, leaving Jorah to contemplate the predicament he found himself in.

* * *

Jorah had been summoned by his Queen in to the throne room of Meereen, and as he walked up the steps towards her he was disheartened to be stopped by Barristan and Grey Worm before he reached the top. Dany was looking at him regally, not showing any emotion. "Why did the usurper pardon you?" She asked him.

"If we could speak alone." Jorah pleaded.

"No, speak to me here. Explain it to me."

"Who do you think sent this to Meereen? Who profits?" Jorah asked her. "This is the work of Tywin Lannister. He wants to divide us. If we're fighting each other, we're not fighting him."

"The pardon was signed the year we met. Why were you pardoned? Unless you're saying this document was forged." Dany challenged him.

"It is not forged." Jorah admitted.

"Why, then?"

"I sent letters to Varys, the spymaster of King's Landing." Jorah told her sadly.

"What was the content of these letters?"

"Information."

"What information?" Dany asked quickly.

"When you and Viserys arrived in Pentos. His plan to marry you to Khal Drogo. When you were married. When your brother died." Jorah listed.

"You told him I was carrying Drogo's child?"

"I…"

"Yes or no?"

Khaleesi.

"Don't call me that." Dany snapped. "Did you tell him I was carrying Drogo's child?"

Jorah couldn't talk for a moment, before sadly admitting. "Yes."

"That wine merchant tried to poison me because of your information." Dany accused, standing up and walking down towards him.

"I stopped you from drinking his wine." He reminded her.

"Because you knew it was poisoned." Dany accused again.

"I suspected." Jorah

"You betrayed me from the first." She told him angrily.

Jorah bowed his head and went to his knees before her. "Forgive me. I never meant… please, Khaleesi, forgive me." He begged her.

"You sold my secrets to the man who killed my father - and stole my brother's throne and you want me to forgive you?" She argued incredulously unable to look at him, while Jorah himself argued his case.

"I have protected you. Fought for you. Killed for you." He was saying at the same time, before a lapse of silence where he finally admitted to her his secret. "I have loved you."

"Love? Love? How can you say that to me?" Dany asked venomously. "Any other man, and I would have you executed, but you, I do not want you in my city dead or alive. Go back to your masters in King's Landing, collect your pardon if you can." Dany mocked.

"Daenerys, please." Jorah begged.

"Don't ever presume to touch me again or speak my name." Dany spat. "You have until dusk to collect your things and leave this city. If you're found in Meereen past break of day, I'll have your head thrown into Slaver's Bay. Go. Now." She ordered.

Jorah knew he was beaten, and heartbroken he left the pyramid, grabbed his things and a horse and rode out of the city. Daenerys was stood at the top of the pyramid watching him turn into a dot in the horizon, when Missandei came up behind her.

"Your Grace. May I bring you something? To help you sleep." She asked. Dany stayed silent, and Missandei went to leave. "Forgive me for disturbing you." She said sorrowfully.

"Stay with me." Dany ordered, and Missandei joined her at the balcony, looking out on to the city. "Never betray me."

"Never." Missandei whispered.

They stayed silent for a moment, when a blast of a horn filled the city, and Barristan strode onto the balcony. "Forgive me Your Grace, but a fleet of ships has been spotted off the coast of Meereen." He bowed.

"A fleet? Who?" Dany asked.

"Around 50 ships, Your Grace. All carrying the Direwolf sigil of House Stark." Barristan told her nervously. Dany's faced turned back into anger.

"Stark? The Usurpers dogs." She spat. "Send the unsullied to the docks, I will meet this traitor with my full force."

* * *

Sailing in to Meereen Torrhen only had eyes for the Great Pyramids that dominated the skyline. It was so different to anything that was in Westeros and he was almost in awe. The weather had grown hot, and Torrhen was struggling with it, even in just his armour. His mother had joined him at the front of the ship.

"It's magnificent." Torrhen remarked.

"It's dangerous." Catelyn said quickly. Torrhen looked at her amused.

"We have the gift, she won't kill us on sight, that will be a start." Torrhen chuckled, Cat wasn't convinced however.

"I wish to stay on the ship, I have no intention to meet with this Targaryen now, not so soon after Arya…" She trailed. Torrhen felt guilty, he had tried to push his younger sister out of his mind on the voyage here, and the trip to Valyria had helped, as he had shut himself away afterwards, detailing the trip in writing. He refused to speak of the place but that didn't mean he couldn't write about it. His mother had locked herself away too, but had no other outlet.

"I understand; I will call for you once we make headway with the Targaryen." Torrhen told her.

"Wear your crown, make her know that you are a King." Cat said, taking his face into her hands. "And stay alive."

"I will not be dying this day." Torrhen smirked. Looking towards the city again, he noticed a single ship from the Meereenese harbour had come to welcome them.

"Here we go then." Torrhen sighed.

" **Halt! By the orders of Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen I order you to state your business!** " A herald shouted from the ship. Most of the Northerners looked around in confusion, so Torrhen shouted back.

" **I am Torrhen of the House Stark, King of Winter. I ask that your Queen receives us so we can speak!** "

" **A small boat with 10 men will make your way to this ship, no more!** " The herald shouted, and turned away.

Torrhen turned to a soldier. "Get word to Lady Maege's ship, I want her and a couple of Mormont soldiers, and 7 volunteers from here."

"Yes, Your Grace." The man bowed, and went to flag Maege's ship. Torrhen made his way in to his cabin and unlocked his chest, strapping the slim Valyrian Steel sword Dark Sister to his side and hiding the letter in his armour before he reached for his crown and placed it on top of his head, he made his way back out.

10 minutes later Torrhen, Balerion, Maege and 8 Northmen holding Stark and Mormont banners were rowing towards the Meereenese ship, ready to meet Daenerys Targaryen.

* * *

Dany made her way with Missandei and Ser Barristan to the front of the parade of Unsullied. 5,000 of them were free and formed a large procession at the docks and the pathway to them. The citizens of Meereen also stood nearby, wanting to see what was happening. Daenerys looked out at sea to see the 50 ships bearing sails with the Direwolf her brother had told her about and noticed a hint of fear inside her, which was shaken as soon as she heard the screeching of her Dragons, flying above the Great Pyramid.

Her ship was sailing back into the harbour, and Dany noticed two sigils. The Grey Direwolf on a white field, and the black bear on a green field. Her anger grew as she saw the sigil of the man she had just exiled.

"Your Grace they cannot know that he was here." Ser Barristan reassured her.

"They have some nerve." She said, clenching her teeth. The ship docked, and walking towards her was a man a couple of years younger than she was, with dark hair and a bronze crown adorning his head. With him was a large, fierce looking woman and a few men. What worried her though, was the Direwolf at the crowned man's side, a great black beast that almost reached the man's underarms.

" **My Queen, this is Torrhen Stark, King of Winter.** " A Meereenese sailor told her.

" **Torrhen will do for now, Daenerys Targaryen, let us not argue over titles.** " The Stark said.

" **You speak Valyrian?** " Dany asked, raising an eyebrow.

" **All highborn are taught Valyrian as children, I learned more quickly than others.** " Torrhen said.

"Can we skip the Valyrian so everyone can understand Your Grace." The woman asked.

"If that is alright with our host Lady Maege. May I introduce Maege Mormont." Torrhen said.

"I'm familiar with the Mormonts, I recently exiled Ser Jorah Mormont for treachery, a trait that seems regular with Northerners when it comes to my family." Dany said coolly.

"My nephew is a traitor wherever he goes." Maege spat.

"On that we can agree." Torrhen said.

"What are you doing here Stark?" Dany asked.

"I'm here to talk to you, Daenerys Targaryen."

"And why shouldn't I kill you now? Your family betrayed mine and joined the Usurper."

"Just as your family betrayed mine when your father decided to burn my grandfather alive as my Uncle strangled himself trying to save him." Torrhen bit back sharply.

"What lies are these?" Dany asked angrily.

"No lies, I don't know what you learnt growing up, but my family had good reason for going to war." Torrhen told her fiercely.

"It's true Your Grace, your father did those things." Ser Barristan whispered sadly.

"I'm not here to debate the past, Daenerys Targaryen, I am here to talk about the future." Torrhen told her. "My family have been betrayed, mutilated and slaughtered because of the Lannisters, a family we both have reason to hate. I ask for your support in taking back my home and bringing justice to those who have wronged the both of us, in return for my support when you come back to claim that gods forsaken iron chair."

"That is no small request." Ser Barristan stated.

"Ser Barristan is right, why should I not just kill you now." Dany asked.

"Because there is much you don't understand, there is much not even Ser Barristan understands about the circumstances of your exile, I know things that connect us that I never dreamed of knowing before." Torrhen said.

"Connect us? We have no connection dog." Dany spat, causing the direwolf to start growling.

"Hush Balerion." Torrhen whispered, stroking his fur briefly before stepping forward, his hand on a sword. The unsullied all sprang into action, lowering their spears threateningly at the Stark.

"No further." Barristan warned.

"I am not foolish enough to try and kill you in your own city." Torrhen laughed. "I come with a gift." He unsheathed the blade, and laid it at her feet, before returning to his place beside his wolf.

"What is this." Dany asked.

"Your gift, your family's ancestral sword Dark Sister."

"Dark Sister was lost with the Bloodraven." Barristan said. Dany bent down and picked up the slender sword, lost in the beauty of the Valyrian Steel.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded.

"From Howland Reed, friend of my father." He admitted. He had kept it safe, for proof."

"Proof of what?"

"Your Nephew."

"Aegon Targaryen was butchered by the Mountain." Barristan said angrily, ready to draw his sword.

"I'm not talking about Aegon Targaryen Ser." Torrhen smiled sadly. "I'm talking about Rhaegar's second son."

"What lies are these." Daenerys demanded.

"Please, let us speak in private, this is sensitive information." Torrhen urged.

"You will speak now or lose your tongue." Barristan growled.

"Rhaegar didn't kidnap my aunt." Torrhen sighed. "She went willingly, foolishly but willingly."

"I know that, Robert was a fool to think that she was kidnapped." Barristan told him.

"Aye, he was." Torrhen agreed. "She went willingly and died birthing a child."

Dany was stunned into silence, but Barristan was still unsure. "Then where was this child? No child of Lyanna Stark was ever spoken of."

"He wasn't raised as Lyanna Stark's child; Robert would have killed him. He was raised as my Father's bastard." Torrhen told them.

"All I have is your words; the words of a traitor mean nothing to me." Dany told him.

"I have this, from my Father written at the Tower of Joy." Torrhen said, pulling out a note and handing it to Daenerys. She read it, ignoring who it was written by and gasped.

"Ser Barristan, see that a room is prepared for this Stark boy, we will talk more tomorrow." She ordered.

* * *

 **And they've met! I thought that Daenerys wouldn't just invite Torrhen into the pyramid but show him that she is strong in her own right.**

 **The hint this time is that they'll talk properly in the next episode, there is clearly so much explaining for Torrhen to do in order for her to truly believe him!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest (garbage): I'm sorry you feel like that, but I'd like to know which direction I'm 'forcing it' considering I've not actually got beyond Season 4 planned out fully. I would also raise the point that all stories force things to go in a certain direction, because that's the point. Thanks for reading though!**

 **Brandon of House Stark: He already said that Blackfyre was for Jon. Dark Sister is the gift for Dany and Brightroar will be discussed properly in Series 5! Ice has been melted down yes, Brienne has Oathkeeper and Widow's Wail is waiting for Tommen to be able to use it.**

 **Lilo23: Valyrian Steel swords belonging to Dany's house. She has no heirlooms so this means the world to her. As for an actor there is nobody I imagine. He looks like Brandon Stark and there is no actor that has been named for him yet.**

 **Silver crow: Torrhen will at least offer Jon Blackfyre once his true identity has been revealed, Brightroar will be discussed in more detail later on. I like your idea for a new Northern sword name though.**

 **Lightningscar: Jeor Mormont never took the sword to the wall, it was sent after him when Jorah was exiled and left the sword behind. I took it as a Valyrian Steel sword was too valuable to send to the wall, so King Aegon kept it behind, but nobody was able to wield it due to the frame of body needed.**

 **RLJ is confirmed though, Lyanna has been shown as Jon's mother and in official HBO sources Rhaegar is listed as his father. Rhaegar wanted another daughter to marry Aegon as well as Rhaenys, and for that to happen he would have had to marry Lyanna so she was trueborn. Obviously he had a son so that plan would have failed anyway. I agree with you about the claims though, but Dany doesn't see it like that. I believe we will see something in Season 7, if the leaks are to be believed, in terms of witnesses and legitimacy for Jon's birth, but in this fic they married and Jon is a legitimate Targaryen.**

 **vaquero: He's a damned good archer, he just can't show that as much as a King. He may be ordinary, but he's 16 years old and was raised to be a soldier. Ned was 'ordinary' in my opinion, Robb was 'ordinary' too. I called the fic Black Wolf Rising because it sounded awesome, not because I was going to have Torrhen be some omnipotent being.**

 **Spero.P: Dark Sister was in the possession of Howland Reed after the Tower of Joy, and he gave it to Torrhen. Balerion is hanging about on the ship! I always forget to mention him so I try to every now and again, but sometimes there is no call for it.**

 **jean d'arc: Baelish realises that Cat is lost to him, Sansa however is not. Cat's reaction will be a big part of the next episode I think; I need something to fill it as the show was purely the battle at the wall! Torrhen is a student of Valyria, he loves everything about it and the opportunity to visit was too much for a powerful 16-year-old to turn down. He realises now it was a fool's errand.**

 **zooman: No he won't, if it was a Harry Potter crossover that'd be a brilliant idea, but it isn't.**


	39. The Watchers on the Wall

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a bang! This chapter was brilliant for me to right, Torrhen and Dany talking properly for the first time was something I've been looking forward too since the series began to take shape in my mind.**

 **I got a few responses asking me to update today, I'm normally good with my update speed but I can't guarantee anything, especially when I'm busy at uni for most of the week and I have a girlfriend to see, I appreciate the support and that you are enjoying the story but if I rush it at a speed I'm not comfortable with, it won't be as good.**

 **I still don't own anything other than Torrhen!**

* * *

Torrhen was led to the apex of the pyramid the next morning by Ser Barristan, who had taken his weapons from him He was only in Stark armour this time, foregoing the crown. His mother had remained on the ship with the rest of the Northerners until they got the all clear from Torrhen, and he was slightly nervous for the meeting ahead. He was shown into what was obviously Daenerys Targaryen's personal chambers, as she was sat at a table pouring two cups of wine.

"Thank you Ser Barristan." Dany said kindly. The old knight bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You have lovely rooms." Torrhen remarked, looking around.

"The Ghiscari were fine builders." Dany said, not really portraying any affection for the race.

"That they were, it's just a pity it's so hot. I almost don't miss wearing a fur cloak."

"I must admit I do not know what to make of you, Torrhen Stark."

"Nor I you, Daenerys Targaryen." Torrhen responded.

"I wish to hear the story of my family's sword."

"I told you that on the harbour, your brother had it sent to my Aunt before they both died, expecting her child to be a daughter, Visenya. When my Father and Howland Reed discovered Jon and the sword they knew it to be too dangerous to proclaim him as a Targaryen after King Robert…"

"The Usurper." Dany interrupted.

"After King Robert had your niece and nephew brutalised." Torrhen told her strongly, sitting down and taking a sip of the wine. "They split baby and sword, and raised Jon as my half-brother."

"Why would the usurpers dog care about my brother's children?" Dany questioned.

"I came here looking for an alliance because I believed you to be the best option for the throne." Torrhen narrowed his eyebrows. "If you continue to insult my family…"

"Insult you? You come to my city with an army, after all your family has done to mine am I not right to be weary?" Dany countered.

"My family was nothing but loyal to House Targaryen!" Torrhen snapped, pounding the table with his fist.

"You rebelled against my father!"

"He burnt my Grandfather alive! I don't know what you have been taught My Lady but it obviously wasn't a very truthful education." Torrhen told her.

"I should have you thrown from the top of the Pyramid." Dany said coldly.

"Your family is good at killing mine, I wouldn't be surprised." Torrhen said, equally as icily.

Dany sighed. "My brother Viserys taught me everything I know of Westeros. He was mad, I can see that he held his bitterness over fact, so explain to me in a way that means I won't have you killed why we should be allies."

"Your brother married my aunt. We have blood ties and House Stark were always loyal to House Targaryen. My ancestor Cregan Stark was Hand of the King for your ancestor, other than Cregan, all we have got from your family is scorn and death. Your brother's actions killed my aunt, my uncle and grandfather were murdered on the orders of your father. I'm here to set aside the past, regain the alliance that Cregan Stark agreed with Prince Jacaerys Valeryon and I want to help you regain the south."

"The south? Not Westeros?"

"The North belongs to me, I have been crowned and I intend to see that out for my people."

"The same people that took the North from your family? You hold nothing Torrhen Stark." Dany said.

"Neither do you where it matters." Torrhen countered. "I'm not suggesting separate kingdoms really, we will be united in friendship and we shall come to your aid in wars. I am saying that you would be Queen of Six Kingdoms instead of Seven, I will keep the North."

"You would have me give up part of my birth right?"

"Your birth right? I've been to your ancestral home Daenerys Targaryen. I have been to Valyria. Aegon had no right when he came and conquered our lands, forgive me but you have not really spent a day in Westeros, how is it your right?" Torrhen asked.

"My father…"

"Your father was rightfully overthrown, forgive me for saying so but he was a madman." Torrhen interrupted. "You on the other hand are not. Let us forget about the past, I have seen for myself what you have done here in Slavers Bay. You will make a good Queen; I just refuse to bend my knee towards you unless all of my Lords demand it of me."

"I see." Dany said unhappily.

"We can bind our nations together in other ways though." Torrhen told her.

"Marriage?" Dany laughed. "I hope you are not presuming to propose to me?"

"Me? No!" Torrhen laughed. "I will marry in the North, as all Starks but my Father and my brother did before me."

"Then I don't know what you are suggesting." Dany told him.

"I have already freely given your families sword back; I didn't have to. I hope that shows my intentions." Torrhen told her.

"It's a good start." Dany said.

"You can have the pick of any Northern Lord to marry if you so wish, binding our Kingdoms together, and our children can marry, cementing the alliance." Torrhen offered.

"Children." Dany smiled sadly. "That is one thing I fear will never come to pass."

"I'm sorry?" Torrhen asked. Dany stood up and walked towards the window.

"I fear I have had too much wine; I should not have said anything." She said.

"I do not understand." Torrhen said.

"'When the sun rises in the west, and sets in the east. When the seas go dry, and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves'." Dany recited. "A witch took my ability to have children. I will be the last Targaryen."

Torrhen was lost for words, the strong and somewhat spiteful woman had changed to almost a frightened child. Standing and walking to her side, he placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I'm very sorry for all you have been through, but you are not the last. Jon may be a man of the Nights Watch, but he is your kin."

"Allegedly." Dany sniffed, regaining her composure. "Your story is a good one but I will be the judge of that when I see him."

"As is your right." Torrhen smiled. "We do not need to be enemies, my army is yours if you want it, 5,000 men and 50 ships."

"I won't kill you, Torrhen Stark. We can work out a true alliance when time comes to take back my throne. For now, I need to pacify Slavers Bay." Dany sighed. "Never again shall men be bought or sold for the profits of others."

"Let me help you." Torrhen said. "My men can help police the streets, do whatever you require of them, I just want assurances that when the time comes, you will help me take back the North. It will be a good platform from which to launch your invasion of Westeros."

"You have my word." Dany said.

"I need more than your word; I need a guarantee." Torrhen said. Asher Forrester had your word for an army, and instead he got gold."

"Asher Forrester? You know him?"

"He is my subject, if he still lives." Torrhen sighed. "I saw him before we set sail for Meereen, he was riding to Ironrath. I would have helped him, but the Boltons would bring their full force if they knew I was helping them, he had a better chance of surviving without me."

"If I had known you were coming I would have sent my men." Dany sighed. "I hope he survives so that I can apologise to him in person."

"As do I." Torrhen admitted.

"You have my vow, Torrhen Stark. You help me in Meereen and Westeros, and I will help you win back the North." Daenerys told him.

"Then let us start planning." Torrhen grinned, pulling out a small map of Westeros for them both to look at. "Dorne will support you, no matter what, when you're ready send envoys to Sunspear, that will ensure they know of you and your plans. The Riverlords should support us if my Uncle still lives."

"You've drawn over the Vale? Why?" Dany asked.

"My Aunt Lysa wouldn't help us in the last war, she can hang." Torrhen growled.

"Your own family? I thought you Starks were meant to be honourable."

"Honour is for peace time, my brother failed to realise that and it got him killed." Torrhen said darkly. "The Starks of old weren't honourable, they were whatever they needed to be to survive. I intend to be the same."

"That's a very interesting take on Kingship." Dany admitted.

"If I learnt one thing from my brother is that people of our position can't be selfish. He married for love and would have lost the war if I hadn't have survived, I will not make that same mistake."

"You will not marry for love?"

"You admitted something personal to me so I will do the same for you." Torrhen sighed. "I have loved Asher's sister Mira since I was a young boy, and she loved me as well. If she still lives when I take my place as King in the North, then I shall marry her as my father would have made us do if he was alive."

"If? She still lives?" Dany asked sadly.

"She was surrounded by Lannisters last time she sent me a message, I am not stupid enough to believe she survived that." Torrhen muttered, welling up.

"You are a brave man, Torrhen Stark. That much is obvious, I knew Asher and if his family is anything like him, she will be even more brave by loving you." Dany tried to reassure him.

"I thank you for that, I don't want to hope just in case…"

"I understand."

There was a knock on the door, and Ser Barristan entered the room. "Your Grace, there are people waiting for you to take council, I was wondering if you are ready?"

"Yes, Ser Barristan, I believe we are." Dany said, smiling at Torrhen. "I shall meet with you tonight, King Torrhen Stark."

"As you command, Queen Daenerys Targaryen." Torrhen grinned. "I shall go and let my people know the good news."

"Have the Northerners shown to the Pyramid of Hazkar, they can stay there for as long as they wish." Dany told Barristan.

"Your Grace, the House of Hazkar won't like…"

"The House of Hazkar has opposed my rule and refused to call me their Queen, if they complain, I'm sure the Northerners are more than happy to make them comply."

"Do they need to be kept alive?" Torrhen asked.

"How many slaves did they own, Ser Barristan?"

"573, Your Grace."

"Make sure that no more than 573 are killed Stark,"

"Your Grace…" Ser Barristan began.

"Torrhen Stark has been more loyal since arriving in this city than the Hazkar's ever will be to me, Stark can have his pyramid." Dany ordered.

"As you wish." Torrhen nodded politely, and made his way back to the harbour.

* * *

They hadn't had to slaughter everyone in the pyramid, but a couple of the nobles had argued, only to be swiftly killed by Torrhen and his men. The Northerners were settling in to the pyramid, newly renamed Wolfpoint by Maege Mormont, much to Torrhen's amusement. The rooms in the apex were given to Torrhen, Cat and Maege, while the rest of the men were filtered down the pyramid. Torrhen had unpacked and put on some fine clothes that his mother had made for him on the journey, a black shirt, grey trousers and black leather boots. Torrhen had to admit just how talented she was when she was troubled. He made his way to her rooms, and sighed as he saw her sat at a table staring into space.

"Mother." Torrhen said, announcing his presence. Cat turned to see him, smiling briefly at the sight of his clothing.

"My boy." She smiled.

"Always." Torrhen grinned, pouring a drink for them both and sitting down next to her. "The pyramid is nice isn't it, it's no Winterfell but it'll do."

"I suppose." She said.

"Can I get you anything?" Torrhen asked.

"Howland Reed, so he can explain everything to me." She said. Torrhen ran his hand through his hair.

"He told me everything mother, he provided evidence, it's all true."

"I believe it, that's the problem." Cat sighed. "Ned would never talk about that boy's mother, and he would never talk about Lyanna either. I should have known."

"How could you?" Torrhen said, taking her hand. "Father kept it a secret from everyone, there was no way to know."

"I just wish he was here; I want to strangle the honourable fool."

"No you don't." Torrhen laughed slightly.

"I suppose you're right, I want to strangle myself for treating that boy like dirt." Cat said bitterly.

"You weren't kind." Torrhen told her, as kindly as he could. "All he needed was acceptance."

"Yes you've told me that already." Cat snapped, bringing her hand back.

"What I mean is that no matter the past, the future is what matters now. I'm going to release him from his vows to the Nights Watch when we are back in Winterfell." Torrhen told her.

"You're going to what?" Catelyn said shocked.

"I will get him released from his vows, and legitimise him as a Targaryen. Daenerys told me she was barren so Jon needs to take her place." Torrhen told her.

"You'd make him king?" Cat laughed. "I may not have liked the boy but even I know he would be uncomfortable with that."

"We don't have much of a choice mother, it's either him or we are back to the beginning."

"What does the Dragon Queen think of that?"

"She will not know. I will back her for now but she cannot have heirs, she dies and everything goes back to where it is now." Torrhen said.

"I do not know if I am comfortable with this, what if Snow doesn't want to be released? What if he dies?"

"Then we are all fucked. Jon could be the last hope the Kingdoms have of peace. He is the only thing that will stop Daenerys from turning on us." Torrhen admitted.

Cat sighed, drinking long from her cup and draining it. "It was all so much simpler before Robert came to Winterfell."

Torrhen chuckled. "What I would give to go back there, to smack father round the head and tell him not to go."

"It's my fault, all of this." Cat sighed.

"No it isn't. You didn't arrest father, or crown Robb, or tell him to marry Talisa." Torrhen told her.

"I arrested the imp."

"That was foolish, but you cannot be blamed for any of this, if Jon Arryn had not been killed, none of that would have happened. This is down to that whore Cersei Lannister being unable to shut her legs for her brother." Torrhen said fiercely.

"If only Robert had a trueborn heir." Cat sighed.

"Aye, if only." Torrhen laughed. "Although would we want another Robert?"

"He was a good king to begin with, he kept peace."

"He also was a drunk whoremongerer, I can respect him for the Rebellion, but not for his reign." Torrhen admitted. "I need to be a better king than all I've ever known."

"You will be; you have a good heart." Cat smiled.

"Robb had a good heart and he got himself killed. I need to be like the Starks of old." Torrhen told her. "I spoke about Cregan Stark earlier, he was one of the only men that actually faced a dragon rider head on and gave him demands, I need to be as strong as Cregan, as just as father and as wise as Torrhen if I am to rule over the North."

"I believe in you, my son. We will get our home back I swear it." Catelyn vowed. "I will get my children back."

Torrhen grinned. "We'll be together someday mother. We will stay here for now, gather our strength and support Daenerys Targaryen, and when she is ready, we will show Westeros the true meaning of Winter."

* * *

 **A lot of dialogue in this chapter, it was hard to think of scenes to write as the episode is purely based at the Wall, and obviously my story isn't going there yet, but I hope I did the meeting justice.**

 **I enjoyed having Tor and Dany meet, there was so much to discuss and I believe that that is my single longest scene so far in the story! The scene with Cat was nice too, she is finally starting to look forward instead of back, and we all know how fierce Cat can be!**

 **Next Chapter: Torrhen finally gets up close to a dragon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Spero.P: I just wrote it how I saw it, right at the end it looked like she looked him in the eyes.**

 **SimFlyer: Because that was the name of the episode! It's so everyone knows whereabouts in the series we are; I've done all titles like that!**

 **Narctia: The first negative thing Dany heard about her family was in 5x02, and you can surely understand that she's been brought up a certain way and her beliefs haven't been challenged yet.**

 **Silver crow: She knew he was unstable, but he'd taught her everything she knew. It's a lot harder to get rid of prejudices you've grown up with than you'd think. Torrhen won't give it back to the Lannisters, he wouldn't unless they gave Ice back in return, which they obviously can't. I'm sorry I made you dislike her, but I guess she's only likeable to her allies, I mean the Masters did go to war with her…**

 **Lilo23: Like most of the other younger characters, she is aged up 2 years compared to the books, so she would be 18 at the moment. I get what you mean, but was Aegon selfish for marrying both sisters as well? Elia couldn't have any more kids and it is natural for Targaryen's to have more than one wife. I don't know if it's canon but I believe that Rhaegar tried to get Elia and the kids to Dragonstone, but the plan was foiled by Aerys and he kept them as hostages. All I'll say on the Brienne/Stark thing is don't look too much into 'Ned Stark' actions for Torrhen. Yes, I like to think he's a good character, but the Starks weren't known for being too honourable or nice until Ned, who grew up at the Eyrie under the words 'As High as Honour'. After all he's been through he may have to be as ruthless as his ancestors.**

 **Dzerx: I get what you mean but can you blame her? Her education and status means she was taught one way and never corrected until she made a plan that reminded councillors of her family's past.**

 **Lightningscar: Longclaw was sent by Maege when Jorah went into exile. Brynden was a Rivers and sided with the Targaryen's in the Blackfyre Rebellion. That was me talking about 'frames' for wielding Dark Sister, but it makes sense in terms of the story narrative as to why it was considered 'lost'. As for proof of Jon Snow's parentage, this was released after 6x10. It's a HBO official blog detailing how characters are linked. production-diary/got-connections-ned-promise-tower-of-joy-infographic**

 **I don't blame you on keeping away from spoilers, I wish I was as strong as that! But as they've officially confirmed Rhaegar as his father, I'm 110% convinced that he is legitimate (due to Rhaegar's nature and mannerisms) and it is recorded somewhere (Leaks).**

 **Dany chains up the dragons after she realises she can't control them, next episode.**

 **zooman: Even so, I like to keep the story with a sense of realism within the world so in this fic there won't be any animagi abilities.**

 **Silverstorm: Most of my chapters are between 2.8k+3.8k words, and 38 wasn't the even in the 10 shortest chapters I've done so I'm a bit confused at the comment that it was too short.**


	40. The Children

**The last chapter of Season 4! I never thought I'd actually get to this point still enjoying writing, so thank you all for keeping me motivated enough to do this.**

 **I've done another one shot. This time it's of the Battle of Castle Black. Please give it a read if you have the time. s/12378362/1/Black-Wolf-Battle-of-Castle-Black**

 **The other one I did was of the Red Wedding as if Torrhen was there, I'll leave the link here too. s/12362268/1/Black-Wolf-Stained-Red**

 **As ever, I own nothing apart from Torrhen.**

* * *

She had clung on to a chunk of wood as the whole world exploded around her. Clinging on for dear life as the darkness consumed her.

She woke up and she was still floating, looking around she noticed she wasn't far from the shore, paddling as much as she could before reaching the rocky coastline and passing out again.

Next time she woke she was being carried by a man, she didn't stay awake for too long.

Again she woke, all she saw was a ship with purple sails and two men arguing in a foreign language, the bearded one of the two came over to her, and she blacked out as she felt a hand in her pockets.

She woke again tied to a chair on a ship, the bearded man was staring at her in terror. He was playing with an iron coin gingerly.

"Where did you get this?" He said in a thick accent.

"Valar…" She tried to say, before coughing.

"Where did you get this!"

"Valar Morghulis." She managed to say, and the man's eyes widened in horror.

"Valar Dohaeris" He said back to her. And she passed out once more.

* * *

Rhaegal and Viserion were flying above the Great Pyramid, and Torrhen was watching them from the top of Wolfpoint in awe. The only time he had seen dragons truly before now was in his dream on his 15th nameday, and he was a bit preoccupied that time being burnt alive to truly appreciate it. They were smaller than his dream, but the city was the same and the dragons looked similar to the smaller two, so Torrhen knew that getting on the right side of Daenerys Targaryen was the right thing to do. He hadn't forgotten the Weirwood arrows however, and they were still safely hidden.

Catelyn came up behind him and joined him on the veranda. "I should have known, even after everything you'd be like a small child receiving sweets watching those beasts fly."

"They're incredible!" Torrhen exclaimed. "So graceful, and powerful."

"I suppose… I wanted to talk to you about something inside."

"I'll be in soon." Torrhen told her, and Catelyn nodded, walking back inside. Torrhen stared at the dragons for a few more minutes. He noticed the green one suddenly change demeanour and rush towards Torrhen's pyramid. Rushing back, he stared on as Rhaegal made himself comfortable on the edge of the veranda. Shocked at being so close to a dragon, Torrhen hesitantly stepped forwards to the dragon. "Aren't you a beauty." He whispered. He reached out to stroke the dragon as one would a horse but leapt back with a shriek when the dragon bit out at his hand. Losing all bravery for the moment Torrhen hurried back inside to where his mother was waiting.

"What was the scream for?" Catelyn asked, sat at the table with Brightroar in front of her.

"I didn't scream." Torrhen countered childishly. "What did you have need of me for mother?"

"I just wondered how long we would remain in Essos." Cat admitted. "If we leave it too long then the Boltons could unify the North."

"The North will never be unified fully until Starks hold Winterfell." Torrhen told her. "We will be as long as the Targaryen needs to be, we can't beat the Boltons with just us."

"You keep saying that, but I just wonder if you've not fallen for this Targaryen girl and will put her above your people. We need to kill the Boltons soon and it seems like you aren't prioritising that." Cat argued. Torrhen's face fell into rage.

"Do not question my lust for revenge. Every time I close my eyes I see Robb's body, I see Talisa's body." He snarled. "I want to give them justice more than anyone, I'm just not willing to sacrifice everything for my own desires. I'm not Robb."

"Robb did his best." Catelyn said.

"Robb got complacent." Torrhen spat back. "He won a few battles, we won the North back and he decided to fuck it up with Talisa. I loved my brother dearly but he wasn't a wise king."

Catelyn looked shocked at the way Torrhen spoke about his brother. "Forgive me, I did not mean to question your wisdom." She said.

"I understand your grievances mother, I do, we just need to be smart. I haven't fallen in love with the Targaryen, I have no plans to either. She is a powerful means to an end, and I intend to make the most of that while I can." Torrhen said.

"I hope you know what you are doing, playing a girl with dragons…"

"Is no more difficult than playing anybody else in the world, as long as you have something they need."

"And she needs you?" Catelyn asked.

"She needs my name, and my army." Torrhen told her. "And I need her in the same way."

"I guess." Catelyn asked.

They fell into silence for a moment when a knock at the door came. Missandei walked in the door. "Queen Daenerys requests that you come to court with her today, she wishes to announce you to the city of Meereen."

"Of course, lead on." Torrhen said kindly, following the former slave.

* * *

Torrhen stood to the right of Daenerys, as Ser Barristan stood to her left. He had been announced as an ally and Dany was now taking court. It had been as boring as Torrhen remembered, and currently an old man was stood beneath the steps of the throne room of Meereen.

" **You stand before Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons**." Missandei announced, Torrhen smiled when he noticed that she hadn't included the First Men in the titles.

" **Thank you for seeing me, Your Grace**. **My name is Fennesz**." The man said. "I can speak the common tongue if you wish."

"You speak it very well." Daenerys told him.

"Before you freed me, I belonged to Master Mighdal. I was tutor to his children, I taught them languages and history." He said. "They know a great deal about your family because of me, little Calla is only seven, but she admires you very much."

"I hope I can prove worthy of her admiration. What can I do for you?" Dany asked.

"When you took the city, the children begged me not to leave the house, but Master Mighdal and I agreed that I must. So I lost my home, now I live on the streets."

"I have outfitted mess halls to feed all former slaves and barracks to shelter them." Dany told him.

"I do not mean to offend, Your Grace. I went to one of these places, the young prey on the old. Take what they want and beat us if we resist." He explained.

"My Unsullied will make them safe again in short order, my friend, this I promise you." Dany offered.

"Even if they are safe, who would I be there? What purpose would I serve? With my master, I was a teacher. I had the respect and love of his children."

"What is it that you want from me?" Dany asked impatiently.

"Your Grace, I ask you to let me sell myself back to Master Mighdal."

"You want to return to a man who owned you like a goat or a chair?" Dany asked incredulously.

"Please, Your Grace. The young may rejoice in the new world you have built for them, but for those of us too old to change, there is only fear and squalor." He told her. "I am not alone, there are many outside waiting to beg the same of you."

"I did not take this city to preside over the injustice I fought to destroy, I took it to bring people freedom. But freedom means making your own choices. I will allow you to sign a contract with your former master, it may not cover a period lasting longer than a year." Daenerys told him.

"Thank you, Your Grace. Thank you." Fennesz said, backing away.

"The masters will take advantage of this situation. The men serving them will be slaves in all but name." Ser Barristan told her.

"I do not think this is necessarily a bad thing, you just need to make it a rule that these men must be paid." Torrhen offered. "That way they definitely aren't slaves in any form."

A man carrying a bundle in his arms approached the steps, but seemed hesitant.

"Approach, my friend." Dany waved him forward. He spoke in a language that definitely wasn't Valyrian, and Torrhen couldn't understand it at all. Thankfully Missandei was there to translate.

"I have brought you… He came from the sky. The black one. The winged shadow. He came from the sky and My girl. My little girl." Missandei told them, as the man cried, and knelt down in front of them and showed them the remains of his daughter. Torrhen was horrified at the blackened remains of the little girl in front of him.

* * *

He had no idea why he had been summoned to the catacombs beneath the Great Pyramid, but Torrhen waited there silently with Missandei and Grey Worm. Daenerys finally appeared with Rhaegal and Viserion, saying nothing she took them into the tomb, where Torrhen watched as the dragons feasted on the carcasses of sheep, as Daenerys emotionally chained them up. As she walked away, the two dragons seemed to realise what was going on, and they both tried reaching Daenerys, but being thrown back by the chains. Screeching heart breaking screams, they tried to call out to Daenerys, but she kept on walking, only looking back as she reached the top of the steps with tears in her eyes. Torrhen decided to attempt to spare her pain somewhat, and he pushed the stone circle in front of the entrance.

Daenerys burst into tears, and Torrhen put one arm around her and led her all the way to her rooms. He led her to her bed and waited until she was comfortable before he went to leave, he almost got to the doorway when Daenerys spoke.

"Do not presume to leave when I have not dismissed you, Torrhen Stark." Daenerys sniffed, her eyes red from crying.

"I thought to give you some peace." Torrhen told her.

"I've just chained up my children and you would leave me alone for the night?" She asked him.

"I can fetch Missandei…"

"Why? I have no need of her." Daenerys said, slipping out of her gown and stepping in front of Torrhen. He didn't know where to look, so kept his eyes trained on the floor.

"Daenerys, this isn't…"

"Shh." Dany said, raising her finger to his lips. "No more talking." And she crashed her lips to his, and Torrhen could taste the salty tears as well as her sweet lips. He pulled away and looked at her questioningly, but she roughly shoved him onto the bed and straddled him before he could move, and as she crashed her lips to his once more she made him lose all thoughts as he lost himself in the Targaryen.

* * *

Tywin was sat at his desk going through some paperwork trying not to rage at what his daughter had just told him. He wasn't a fool as to think that she was telling the truth, no Lannister could shame him truly like that no matter how spiteful they were. He was pushing forward the plans to send Cersei to Highgarden when Varys appeared at the door.

"What is it?" Tywin said angrily.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you My Lord, but you said to keep an eye on the Stark boy." Lord Varys said in his song filled tone.

"Yes, what of him?"

"My little birds have told me that he has arrived in Meereen, and the Targaryen girl invited him in to talk." Varys told him. Tywin clenched his fist in annoyance.

"What happened to the Starks and Targaryen's hating one another?" Tywin snarled.

"It seems that after initial hostility, the two warmed to each other. I know not what happened after this meeting, but from what I have heard of Daenerys Targaryen if she hasn't killed him by now…"

"She won't kill him any time soon. Are there whispers of an army on the move?" Tywin asked.

"Not yet, Lord Hand, it seems that Daenerys Targaryen means to rule Meereen for the time being."

"Well then, inform me when that changes Varys, but it seems that we still have problems closer to home to sort out beforehand. I think a simple assassination would be better for the pair of them, see it done." Tywin ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." Varys bowed and left the room, he sighed inwardly, he couldn't have Daenerys die and Torrhen Stark made her stronger. He would have to send bad assassins that couldn't finish the job.

* * *

Meera Reed barrelled into the cave, tears streaming down her face after she had been forced to kill her own brother. The child behind her dove in as well, and they turned to see the skeleton soldiers explode into nothing as soon as they stepped into the cave. Regaining their breath Meera held her knife out towards the entrance, ready to take on any that make it through.

"They cannot follow us." The child told them, crouched beneath the roots of the Weirwood tree above them. "The power that moves them is powerless here."

"Who are you?" Bran asked them nervously.

"The First Men called us the children, but we were born long before them." The child explained. "Come, he waits for you." She said, darting through the caves quickly. Hodor picked Bran up and the three of them and Summer followed the cave until they reached a small clearing, with what looked like a tree of roots in its centre. A raven was cawing, and a man seemed to be stuck within the roots of the Weirwood tree. Hodor placed Bran on the floor, and the Stark crawled closer to the old man in the roots.

"You're the three-eyed raven?" He asked.

"I've been many things. Now I am what you see." The man told him.

"My brother, he led us to you and now he…" Meera said emotionally.

"He knew what would happen." The three eyed raven told her. "From the moment he left, he knew and he went anyway."

"How do you know?" Meera asked.

"I've been watching you, all of you, all of your lives, with 1,000 eyes and one. Now you've come to me at last, Brandon Stark, though the hour is late." The three eyed raven said.

"I didn't want anyone to die for me." Bran said sadly.

"He died so you could find what you have lost." The three eyed raven said.

"You're going to help me walk again?" Bran asked hopefully.

"You will never walk again. But you will fly."

* * *

 **Arya is alive! Of course she is, I'm not going to kill off Maisie Williams!**

 **I will point out that THIS DOES NOT MEAN DANY AND TORRHEN WILL BE A PAIRING! She was emotional and needed a release, in canon she had Missandei, Grey Worm and Barristan. 2 have no man parts and one Dany sees as more of a father figure/historian. With Daario not there, she needed a release. Torrhen didn't want this, but when a man's blood leaves his head and goes south, all rationale leaves him.**

 **I have to say, up until Season 6 the ending of Season 4 was my favourite, the music was epic, everyone was scattering and I was really excited as to where it was all going!**

 **I usually do the last scene of the season as the last scene in my season ending chapters, but obviously I couldn't here, so Bran's was a bit of a compromise as I hadn't updated on him in a while.**

 **So there goes Season 4! I'll plan Season 5 out entirely again before starting on it, so the next chapter might not be up for a couple of days.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Silver crow: He knows Dany will be the last in her line, so giving her Jon ensures a Targaryen on the throne, but with Stark blood too, it's a clever move to secure his people's safety. He doesn't care about the south apart from the Riverlands, but as that is always the most war-torn he would prefer to see it safe.**

 **Secorr: I know it doesn't seem like it in this chapter, but sorry to disappoint you, Torrhen made his feelings on that clear in chapter 39 and this was just a moment of weakness.**

 **Lightningscar: Thank you for saying so! Jeor went before that; Jorah was lord of Bear Island when he ran from Ned. The whole Rhaegar thing is up for speculation, but there has been enough to convince me in show canon that my explanation for Jon is true in the show as well. In regards to the update speed, I'm happy and comfortable with the speed I'm going, it's when people review asking me to upload a couple of episodes that day I have a bit of a panic over!**

 **Guest (Lannister): He is 16 yes, I'm going by the show explanation of each series is a year. I'm not planning a pairing; it'll happen when it does but I don't know who it will be. I hope you liked the dragon interaction this episode!**

 **Guest (Longclaw): No, Longclaw is traditionally a Mormont sword and Torrhen would respect that.**

 **Lilo23: If there is a way on the show in the future then I will include that in this fic.**

 **Guest (barren): The maegi cursed her with that riddle that I included in the chapter, so it's canon.**

 **jean d'arc: He wasn't sent to kill 573 people; he was limited to that haha. He doesn't care for Meereenese people and needs to get Dany to trust him, I have no reason to believe why he would question her on that. Lyanna made him promise to keep Jon safe from Robert, and the only way to do that was to claim him as his own bastard. Ned did what he had to for his blood, he had already seen Robert overjoyed with the brutalised corpses of two Targaryen babies, he wasn't going to let that happen to his own blood. Cat's reaction is one of confusion, as she now understands, but hates herself for both how she acted and how she couldn't spot it sooner. Remember I believe the only time Ned actually called him his son is when he claimed him as his bastard, the rest of the time he just called him 'my blood'.**


	41. The Wars to Come

**Here I am with the first episode of Season 5! I don't know what my schedule will be like over this weekend, so I won't promise anything.**

 **As ever I own nothing except my Torrhen.**

* * *

Torrhen had persuaded Ser Barristan to spar with him the morning after Daenerys had locked away her dragons. He felt guilty about betraying Mira in his mind, but couldn't get the night out of his mind. He was distracted, and Ser Barristan could tell.

"Dead again." Ser Barristan said, bringing his sword to Torrhen's neck.

"We can't all be as skilled as Barristan the Bold." Torrhen smiled.

"It's not about skill, this is about focus. Something is troubling you boy." Barristan told him. Torrhen sighed, and grabbed some water.

"The Queen, she…" Torrhen trailed, not knowing what to say.

"I know what happened, Torrhen. I was standing guard myself last night." Barristan told him, making Torrhen's cheeks grow pink. "Our Queen was troubled and you were her release, most people would kill to have that chance."

"I feel guilty, like I betrayed the one I love." Torrhen told him.

"Men grow weak when it comes to a woman. You are not the first and you won't be the last." Barristan reassured him.

"Why is the mighty Ser Barristan admitting he once loved a woman." Torrhen jested, and Barristan chuckled sadly.

"Aye, I loved a woman once. I was young, and I sacrificed my father's lands and titles to join the Kingsguard to keep her safe." He said sadly.

"Who?" Torrhen asked, intrigued.

"Queen Rhaella." Barristan told him. "She did not love me back, but I loved her with all of my heart, and I couldn't keep her safe. Part of the reason I am here is to make up for my mistakes and serve her daughter."

Torrhen didn't know what to say, he grasped the man's shoulders sympathetically. "I know the Queen has a lover here, but what if she decides to set him loose for me, I don't want that."

"Even though I believe you would be better bending the knee, you're a king, be strong." Barristan said. "Daenerys respects strength, I believe that's why she likes you so much. Now, focus and learn these moves I am trying to teach you." They returned to their sparring. Barristan teaching Torrhen tricks that would help improve his swordplay.

They were there for another hour, before a messenger ran up to them. " **King Stark, a letter!** " The young boy shouted excitedly, waving it around. Laughing, Torrhen grabbed the letter and gave the boy a small coin. He saw the lizard-lion sigil of House Reed and broke it interestedly. The words on the letter however made him lose his happy demeanour, and he dropped to his knees as he finished, letting the letter fall out of his hands, staring into the space in front of him.

"Torrhen?" Ser Barristan asked concerned.

"Bastards…" Torrhen muttered, a tear falling from his cheek. Barristan picked up the letter and read it. It was from Howland Reed and detailed that Sansa had been married to Tyrion Lannister, but escaped as Joffrey was choking on poison although Howland didn't know where she was yet. It also detailed the condolences of Howland after Mira Forrester's execution. Barristan didn't know who she was, but presumed she was the woman that Torrhen spoke to him of an hour before.

"I'm so sorry Torrhen." He said sincerely.

"They will all pay." Torrhen snarled, going from sad to angry in an instant, before breaking down again and sobbing. Barristan didn't know what to do, so just sat next to the young man and hoped his presence was enough to help. Missandei came round the corner however, and was concerned to see the scene she saw.

"Is everything alright?" Missandei asked.

"Bad news from Westeros." Barristan told her.

"Queen Daenerys has requested the both of you attend her in her chambers this morning. An Unsullied has been found murdered."

"We'll be right up." Torrhen sniffed, wiping his eyes and rising regally. He snatched the letter from Barristan and stuffed it in his armour, storming off towards the Apex of the Great Pyramid.

* * *

"Apologies." Varys said, going to wash his hands in a basin of water after he had let Tyrion out of the crate he had travelled across the Narrow Sea in. Tyrion gingerly got up, trying to regain the feeling in his legs after being shut up for so long.

"I still don't see why I had to stay in this fucking crate once we set sail." He said bitterly.

"I saved your life, if they catch you, they catch me." Varys told him. "I cannot say I feel overly guilty about leaving you in that 'fucking' crate."

"Do you know what it's like, to stuff your shit through one of those air holes?" Tyrion asked sarcastically.

"No, I only know what it's like to pick up your shit and throw it overboard." Varys answered him equally as sarcastically.

Tyrion didn't respond, and instead looked around the gardens they had come to so he could decipher where they were. "Pentos?" He asked, finding a wine flagon and slowly making his way over to it.

"The home of my colleague Illyrio Mopatis, a merchant, he and I met many years ago through mutual friends, a group of people who saw Robert Baratheon for the disaster he was. We tried to do what was best for the realm by supporting a Targaryen restoration." Varys explained, as Tyrion had made his way to the table and began pouring himself a drink. "And thus began the chain of mistakes that has led us both here. Things have gotten worse, not better, Westeros needs to be saved from itself."

Tyrion just poured himself a cup of wine and downed it. "Mmm. Much better."

"My lord?" Varys said, trying to get Tyrion's attention again.

"I don't think I am anymore. A lord. Are you a lord if you kill your father?" Tyrion asked, pouring another drink and downing it again, before refilling again. "I don't imagine they revoke your nobility for killing a whore. It must happen all the time." He downed another cup.

"You already drank yourself across the Narrow Sea." Varys warned.

"In a box. Why stop now?" Tyrion asked, refilling and downing another glass of wine, not really caring.

"Because we are talking about the future of our country." Varys tried to plead with him.

"The future is shit. Just like the past." Tyrion said bitterly, swaying briefly before throwing up the red liquid he had consumed on to the floor. He spat the remnants of his mouth out, before refilling and drinking again.

* * *

Torrhen, Barristan and Missandei walked into Daenerys' chambers to find Grey Worm and Mossador, the former slave, already in attendance. They were all looking around the table at a golden helmet. Dany caught eyes with Torrhen, but he quickly looked away.

"The Sons of the Harpy?" Ser Barristan asked, picking up the helmet.

"Yes, Old Ser. They left it on body." Grey Worm said in a horribly accented voice.

"They've never killed before." Torrhen noted, taking the helmet and inspecting it himself.

"It was only a matter of time." Ser Barristan sighed, turning to Daenerys. "Conquerors always meet with resistance, Your Grace."

"I didn't conquer them." Dany argued. "Their own people did."

" **They do not see us as people, Your Grace.** " Mossador told Daenerys.

" **Then they will have to learn to see things differently, Mossador**." Daenerys told him. "He did not risk his life fighting for his freedom so cowards in masks could take it away. And I did not take up residence in this pyramid so I could watch the city below decline into chaos. What was the name of the man you lost?" Dany asked Grey Worm.

"White Rat, Your Grace."

"I want him buried with honour, publically in the Temple of the Graces." Dany said.

"The Sons of the Harpy will hear that message." Barristan said.

"Make them, very angry." Mossador added in the common tongue.

"Angry snakes lash out." Daenerys said coolly. "Makes chopping off their heads that much easier. Find the men who did this and bring them to me."

"Your Grace." Barristan said, and the room began to empty.

"Not you, Torrhen." Dany said softly. Torrhen sighed, and turned round. "I want to apologise for last night."

"Apologise?" Torrhen asked confused.

"I was upset and I should never have seduced you like that." Dany said, pouring them drinks. "I watched you train with Ser Barristan today, I know you feel guilty."

"I have no reason to feel guilty now Your Grace." Torrhen said sadly, taking his goblet of wine and downing it quickly.

"I don't understand, you told me about a girl back home." Dany said.

"Dead." Torrhen said sharply, trying not to break down again. "Executed by those fucks the Lannisters."

Dany offered him a chair, and he collapsed into it breathing heavily. He poured himself another glass of wine and downed that again. "I'm very sorry, Torrhen." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah, me too." Torrhen muttered. "I just don't know what to do now, for so long she was what kept me from darkness, and now she's gone."

"You're a good man. You came to help me when you did not have to and for that I will be forever grateful. Live your life so that she would be proud of you." Dany offered.

"I guess now I can't be picky with marriage prospects." Torrhen laughed bitterly, Dany laughed.

"I guess not." She repeated. "Although if you perform how you did last night then whomever you marry will certainly be very happy, is that a Northern trick you did with your mouth?" She asked, trying to brighten his spirits.

Torrhen chuckled. "I learnt it from Mira, she was always the one to tell me what to do."

"Well then, let us drink a toast to her right now, and we shall take the Seven Kingdoms from the Lannisters in her memory, together." Dany said, filling up his glass again before raising her own. "To Mira."

"To Mira." He repeated sadly, touching his glass to hers and downing the liquid again.

* * *

Sansa stepped out of the carriage to find herself at a small keep. Not knowing where she was, she looked expectantly at Petyr.

"My 'home' if you could call it that." He told her. "Baelish keep."

"We're actually in The Fingers?"

"I said we would be going there to Lord Royce, didn't I?"

"I half expected that to be a lie." Sansa admitted. "What are we doing here?"

"Resting." Baelish said. "Before we sail for White Harbour tomorrow."

Sansa looked up at him confused. "White Harbour?"

"I'm taking you home, sweet girl." Baelish told her.

"The Bolton's hold Winterfell." Sansa spat.

"For now." Baelish told her cryptically, before offering her his arm and leading her inside.

* * *

Tyrion was stood, looking out on to the Narrow Sea drinking again. He had gotten bathed and changed and was now in Essosi clothing. Varys was walking towards him in the same outfit. "Eunuch, the Spider, the Master of Whisperers." Tyrion called.  
"Imp, Half-man." Varys responded, to which Tyrion saluted with his cup. "There are faster ways to kill yourself." Varys told him, noticing the drink.

"Not for a coward." Tyrion responded quickly.

"You are many things, my friend, but not a coward." Varys said.

"You never told me why you set me free." Tyrion said, pouring out some more wine.

"Your brother asked me to." Varys replied as if it was obvious.

"Could have said no."

"Refuse the Kingslayer? A dangerous proposition." Varys jested.

"Not as dangerous as releasing me." Tyrion replied. "You risked your life, your position, everything. Why? You're not family, you owe me nothing."

Varys laughed and shook his head. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for the Seven Kingdoms."

"A drunken dwarf will never be the saviour of the Seven Kingdoms." Tyrion told him dryly.

"I don't believe in saviours; I believe men of talent have a part to play in the war to come." Varys told him.

"You're going to have to find another soldier. I'm done with Westeros and Westeros is done with me." Tyrion said.

"You have many admirable qualities; self-pity is not one of them." Varys told Tyrion. "Any fool with a bit of luck can find himself born into power, but earning it for yourself, that takes work."

"I'm not well-suited for work."

"I think you are; you have your father's instincts for politics. And you have compassion."

"Compassion? Yes. I killed my lover with my bare hands. I shot my own father with a crossbow." Tyrion told him sarcastically.

"I never said you were perfect." Varys replied quickly.

"What is it you want exactly?" Tyrion demanded.

"Peace, prosperity. A land where the powerful do not prey on the powerless." Varys told him.

"Where the castles are made of gingerbread and the moats are filled with blackberry wine." Tyrion mocked. "The powerful have always preyed on the powerless, that's how they became powerful in the first place."

"Perhaps." Varys said unconvinced. "And perhaps we've grown so used to horror, we assume there's no other way. If you sat on the Iron Throne, would you spread misery throughout the land?"

"I will never sit on the Iron Throne."

"No, you won't." Varys admitted.

"But you could help another climb those steps and take that seat. The Seven Kingdoms need someone stronger than Tommen, but gentler than Stannis. A monarch who can intimidate the high lords and inspire the people. A ruler loved by millions with a powerful army and the right family name." Varys said.

"Good luck finding him."

"Who said anything about "him"?" Varys said, catching the interest of Tyrion fully for the first time in this conversation. "You have a choice, my friend. You can stay here at Illyrio's palace and drink yourself to death, or you can ride with me to Meereen, meet Daenerys Targaryen, and decide if the world is worth fighting for."

"Can I drink myself to death on the road to Meereen?" Tyrion asked, looking up at Varys.

* * *

Torrhen was stood below the throne, opposite Missandei, with Barristan and Grey Worm stood beside Daenerys. A Meereenese man and a Tyroshi had entered the Throne Room, and Torrhen assumed that this was Hizdahr zo Loraq and Daario Naharis as they were reporting on Yunkai.

"Our mission to Yunkai was a resounding success." Hizdahr was saying. "The Wise Masters of Yunkai have agreed to cede power to a council of elders made up of both the freed men and the former slaveholders. All matters of consequence will be brought to you for review."

"Good." Daenerys said happily.

"They did ask for some concessions."

"Concessions?"

"Politics is the art of compromise, Your Grace." Hizdahr told her.

"I'm not a politician. I'm a queen." Daenerys countered, and Torrhen grinned, causing Daario to look at him oddly. Torrhen just stared back fiercely.

"Forgive me, you're right, of course. Still, it's easier to rule happy subjects than angry ones." Hizdahr said.

"I don't expect the Wise Masters to be happy." Daenerys told him. "Slavery made them rich, I ended slavery."

"They do not ask for the return of slavery; they ask for the reopening of the fighting pits."

"The fighting pits? Where slaves fought slaves to the death?" Daenerys asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the new world that you've brought to us, free men would fight free men." Hizdahr was saying, Daario meanwhile was trying to impress Daenerys by playing around with his knife. Torrhen didn't know why, but he moved to put his hand on his sword pommel, in an act to portray his strength to the Tyroshi sellsword. Hizdahr was still talking. "The pit fighters you liberated plead for this opportunity, bring some here and ask them yourself."

"No fighting pits." Daenerys told Hizdahr, ignoring Daario, much to Torrhen's amusement.

"Opening them would show the people of Yunkai and Meereen that you respect their traditions."

"I do not respect the tradition of human cockfighting." Dany told him sharply.

"If you…"

"How many times must I say no before you understand?" Dany snapped, causing Hizdahr to remain silent.

"I think that's enough for today, don't you?" Torrhen piped up, stepping in front of Hizdahr.

"I don't recognise you." Hizdahr said.

"Torrhen Stark, King in the North of Westeros." Torrhen smirked.

"You're a long way from home Westerosi." Daario said.

"As are you, Tyroshi." Torrhen countered. Silence returned, until Hizdahr turned around and stormed out of the Throne Room.

"Daario, I will see you in my chambers so you can update me properly on Yunkai." Daenerys said.

"Of course My Queen." Daario bowed, smirking at Torrhen before gliding past him up the stairs.

* * *

"Whatever he wants from me, he's not going to get it." Daenerys told Daario, while pouring them some wine. "If he really believes I'm going to reopen the fighting pits…"

"You should reopen the fighting pits." Daario interrupted.

"What?"

"My mother was a whore, I told you that." Daario explained. "She liked to drink pear brandy. The older she got, the less she made selling her body, the more she wanted to drink, so one day when I was 12, she sold me to a slaver she fucked the night before."

"I'm sorry." Daenerys said sincerely.

"Why? I was a bad child. I wasn't big, but I was quick, and I loved to fight, so they sold me to a man in Tolos who trained fighters for the pits. I had my first match when I was 16." Daario explained, walking closer to Daenerys.

"You were sold into slavery, forced to fight to the death for the amusement of the masters, and you're defending the fighting pits?" Daenerys asked, moving out of reach of Daario.

He seemed to get the message, and unhappily sat down in a chair. "I'm only here because of those pits, I learned to fight like a Dothraki screamer, a Norvoshi priest, a Westerosi knight. Soon I was famous, 10,000 people screamed my name when I stepped into the pit. I made so much money for my master, he set me free when he died. I joined the Second Sons, and then I met you." He told her. "You're the queen, everyone's too afraid of you to speak truth, everyone but me."

"You have been away a long time; Torrhen Stark is possibly even more brutally honest than you." Daenerys told him with a smirk.

"Why should I be afraid of a stinking barbarian from the cold of Westeros?" Daario asked.

"You should be, he's quite talented you know." Daenerys told him.

"Have I got competition?" Daario smiled knowingly.

"So what if you have?"

"It's no matter, I can out charm a Westerosi." Daario smirked, before getting back on topic. "My Queen, You've made thousands of enemies all across the world, as soon as they see weakness, they'll attack. Show your strength here, now."

"That's why I have the Unsullied patrolling the streets." Daenerys told him.

"Anyone with a chest full of gold can buy an army of Unsullied." He said, waving off the point. "You're not the Mother of Unsullied, you're the Mother of Dragons."

Daenerys tensed up at the word. "I don't want another child's bones dropped at my feet." She snapped. "No one's seen Drogon in weeks, for all I know, he's flown halfway across the world. I can't control them anymore."

"A dragon queen with no dragons is not a queen." Daario insisted.

"Leave me." Daenerys ordered, and a confused Daario reluctantly stood up, and left the room leaving Daenerys to contemplate what he had said.

* * *

 **Season 5 is here! I have to admit, this is my least favourite season, and I'm not sure how much can truly be changed but I'll hopefully add in a few interesting stories. In this chapter for example the addition of Torrhen finding out about Mira and Daario being back and being spurned by Daenerys after what happened in Chapter 40 will be interesting.**

 **I thought I'd catch up on Sansa too, she obviously can't go via Moat Cailin as the Greatjon still holds the castle, so she's going to Winterfell by sea.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, I love hearing them.**

 **Hint for next episode: Torrhen and Daario have a one to one.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I think I owed it to Torrhen to give him one night with the dragon haha. I thank you so much for saying that, though I'm sure there are many others better.**

 **Lilo23: I'm not one to go into detail with the sex scenes to be honest, Dany won't be pregnant by Torrhen, she's slept with Daario half a hundred times and isn't pregnant so I don't believe the curse has been lifted.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: He's dead, very dead.**

 **jean d'arc: My fic won't ever be a 'pairing based' one, I value the story far too much to reduce it to that, I don't feel comfortable writing out sex scenes either, I'd rather leave them to the reader's imagination.**

 **Lightningscar: You reviewed almost as I was about to press Post Chapter! I'll kill her off if canon ever fits with my story, but I had to let her head off to Braavos, she's too badass to get killed by a cannon. Hopefully this shows what is going on with Torrhen and Dany a bit, they're both a bit confused! Torrhen was just trying to show that Robb wasn't a good King, he doesn't like speaking ill of the dead, let alone his brother and it doesn't mean he doesn't love his brother, but he needs to be wiser than Robb was. The thing with the Meereen storyline is that it is mostly taking court, with little input from anyone other than Dany and Hizdahr. I appreciate they aren't the most interesting so I'm trying to include other parts within Meereen, but I can't really have Torrhen thinking about every little thing that is said as it takes away the flow a bit. I won't include Bran in season 5, he'll be training as per the show. In regards to this season I know which scenes I'm going to include for all the episodes now, but there may be added ones to further relationships/stories that I decide on last minute. I spent the best part of a day planning it all out!**


	42. The House of Black and White

**Hello again! Here we have Episode 2 of Season 5. I believe this will be the last upload before Sunday, as I'm busy this weekend and I doubt I'll have a chance to be at my laptop, but my ultimatums never seem to properly work out so we shall see!**

 **If you haven't already please check out my one-shots in this series. Links are frustrating on this website, but they are both on my profile. Stained Red portrays what would have happened if Torrhen was at the show version of the Red Wedding, and Battle of Castle Black shows what would have happened if Torrhen went to the Wall to Jon instead of to Meereen.**

 **As always I don't own anything other than my version of Torrhen.**

* * *

Torrhen was sat in his chambers drinking a bottle of wine. He hadn't moved since returning from the Pyramid, instead just drinking wine and mourning Mira. He was starting to feel drunk again when Catelyn burst into the room and snatched the bottle from his hands.

"You've just stolen from the King." He slurred.

"I'm going to smack the King if he doesn't stop moping around." She snapped. "You need to pull yourself together Torrhen."

"Why? What's the point?" He mumbled.

"The point? You're a King. Your men haven't seen you in days! Act like a leader instead of a child!"

"She's DEAD!" Torrhen shouted. "She's dead." He started sobbing again. Catelyn lost her anger and took him in her arms, stroking his hair as he let out the tears.

"I know you loved her my son, but you must go on. You have people depending on you." She whispered.

"I don't know how to." Torrhen sniffed.

"By being strong." Catelyn told him. "Be the best you can be in her memory."

"I should have brought her North with me instead of leaving her with the Tyrells." Torrhen said, pulling away from Cat and wiping his eyes.

"And I should have brought your Father back with me when I left King's Landing." Catelyn said. "The world is full of what ifs and I should haves. It's what we do with the present that defines us. Don't let grief consume you Tor, let it empower you."

Torrhen nodded, and stood up. "You're right. I will always love her but I need to think of my people. Of Sansa."

"You can start by bathing, you smell." Catelyn grinned, causing a slight chuckle from Torrhen. "And a haircut, I will do it myself, we haven't spent lots of time together since we came here."

"I'm sorry mother, I've been busy with Daenerys and…"

"I know, Kingly business." She waved off. "Just don't forget about your poor old mother."

"I could never." Torrhen told her. She smiled, and went to call for a bath to be drawn and some scissors so she could cut his hair with.

* * *

After he had been bathed and dressed, a newly groomed Torrhen had again been asked to sit on Daenerys' council. Daario and Grey Worm had found a member of the Sons of the Harpy and they were questioning what to do. Torrhen really didn't want to be there, he was slightly drunk from the wine he'd been drinking while mourning Mira, and he just wanted to return to his bottle. He was sat to the right of Daenerys again, with Mossador, Daario, Grey Worm, Missandei and Barristan also in attendance.

"Sons of the Harpy, they want to put a collar back on my neck, on all of our necks. Please, Your Grace, you must kill him." Mossador begged.

"It would send a message." Daenerys admitted.

"It's also unjust." Torrhen spat. "Give him a trial."

"I too think you should exercise restraint, Your Grace." Barristan told her.

"Why?" Daenerys asked.

"Well, for one thing, he may have valuable information."

"Well, the Son of the Harpy has no more valuable information." Daario told the old knight.

"And you know that how?" Torrhen asked.

"Because I questioned him." Daario smirked.

"And the information you did get he is young and..." Hizdahr began.

"He is born free." Mossador said sharply.

"Why should he want to bring back slavery? What did it do for him?" Hizdahr asked.

"Perhaps the only thing that gave him pride was knowing that there was someone lower than he was." Daenerys suggested.

"They pay him." Mossador said. "Great families, afraid to do a thing, they pay poor men to do it for them."

"And how do you know this?" Hizdahr asked him.

"Everyone know this."

"I don't know it. And I'm the head of a great family."

Torrhen interjected again. "For all we know the man didn't do anything. The people are scared, two sets of foreign soldiers in their city won't be helping the population."

"The man was caught with a mask and weapons." Daario sneered.

"My father was branded a traitor and executed without a proper trial." Torrhen snapped. "Have the trial."

"Torrhen is right, we need to show all the citizens of Meereen that you are better than those who would depose you." Barristan told Daenerys. "Teach them a better way. A fair trial to show the people that you are just."

"I do not know the place from where old ser comes." Mossador said to Barristan. "Things maybe are different there, I hope, but here, in Meereen, before Daenerys Stormborn they own us, so we learn much about them or we do not live long. They teach me what they are, mercy, fair trial these mean nothing to them, all they understand is blood."

Daenerys thought for a moment, Mossador's words clearly were powerful enough to make her think. "Thank you all for your counsel." She said, and everybody but Torrhen and Ser Barristan made to leave, with Barristan standing and Torrhen just remaining in his seat. "I said you could leave." Daenerys told him.

"I know; I was just remembering the stories about your family from when I was a child." Torrhen said.

"What stories?"

"Stories of what happened to Targaryen's when they killed unjustly." Torrhen answered. Daenerys looked at him fiercely. "Most of them didn't end very well if I remember, your father most of all."

"I know what my father was…"

"Then try not to be like him." Torrhen said, standing up. "I know what you did in Qarth and Astapor, I know you punish those who wrong you severely and I respect that, but this man hasn't wronged you personally. Give the man a trial and prove to the world that you are a just and fair Queen." And with that he left Daenerys in the room with Ser Barristan.

* * *

Tyrion was miserable still, he had been in the carriage for days and he was bored of it. He noticed something in his wine, and after inspecting it with his finger he said. "There's a bug."

"Yes, best be careful. You might accidentally consume some solid food." Varys said jokingly.

"When I agreed to come with you, did I misrepresent my intentions?" Tyrion asked him coolly, taking out the bug in his wine and finishing the cup off. "Besides, what else is there for me to do inside this fucking box?"

"You don't like it?" Varys asked, feigning offense.

"I want to take a walk."

"You can't." Varys told him shortly. "Cersei has offered a lordship to the man who brings her your head."

"She ought to offer her cunt, best part of her for the best part of me." Tyrion responded dryly. Sighing, he added. "Well, I suppose a box is as good a place for me as anywhere."

"Are we really going to spend the entire road to Volantis talking about the futility of everything?" Varys asked him.

"You're right, there's no point." Tyrion said mockingly, before realising what Varys had said "The road to Volantis? You said we are going to Meereen. What's in Volantis?"

"The road to Meereen." Varys answered.

"And what do you hope to find at the end of the road to Meereen?" Tyrion muttered.

"I told you, a ruler." Varys replied, bored.

"But you've already got a ruler. Everywhere has already got a ruler, every pile of shit on the side of every road has someone's banner hanging from it." Tyrion said dryly.

"You were quite good; do you know? At ruling. During your brief tenure as Hand." Varys complimented the dwarf.

"I didn't rule; I was a servant." Tyrion objected.

"Still, a man of talent."

"Managed to kill a lot of people."

"Yes, but you showed great promise in other areas as well." Varys told him. Tyrion sniffed, thinking about Shae again.

"She wanted me to leave King's Landing, she begged me. I wouldn't go." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I liked it." Tyrion admitted. "Power even as a servant.

"People follow leaders and they will never follow us." Varys told him. "They find us repulsive."

"I find us repulsive." Tyrion said.

"And we find them repulsive, which is why we surround ourselves with large comfortable boxes to keep them away. And yet no matter what we do people like you and me are never really satisfied inside the box. Not for long." Varys said.

"You're right." Tyrion said. "Let's go for a walk!" He walked towards the back of the carriage.

"No." Varys told him sternly.

"How many dwarves are there in the world? Is Cersei going to kill them all?" Tyrion asked mockingly, not knowing that she was currently being brought the head of a completely different dwarf.

* * *

The wildling army had been beaten thanks to the timely support of Stannis Baratheon, and Mance Rayder had been killed mercifully by Jon Snow instead of letting his people watch him suffer. Stannis had summoned him to the chambers granted to him by the Nights Watch, and Jon was also met by Ser Davos Seaworth.

"I ordered Mance Rayder burned at the stake. You prevented that order from being carried out, you showed mercy to Mance Rayder." Stannis was saying. "The King's word is law, perhaps you should ask Ser Davos how much mercy I show to lawbreakers. Show too much kindness, people won't fear you, if they don't fear you, they don't follow you."

"With respect, Your Grace, the Free Folk will never follow you no matter what you do." Jon told the Baratheon King. "You're the man who burned their king alive."

"Who then? You?" Stannis asked.

"No. Only one of their own." Jon explained.

Stannis looked at Jon for a moment. "Do you know this wretched girl?" He asked, finding a raven message and handing it to Jon. "Lyanna Mormont."

"The Lord Commander's niece." Jon told him.

"Acting Lady of Bear Island, and a child of ten. I asked her to commit her house to my cause. That's her response." Stannis said.

Jon read the message out loud. "Bear Island knows no king but the King in the North, whose name is Stark." He said, smirking at the last word.

"That amuses you." Stannis observed.

"I apologise, Your Grace. Northerners can be a bit like the Free Folk, loyal to their own." Jon told him, thinking of Torrhen for the first time in months. Still relieved that he had survived the slaughter at the Twins.

"I know. My brother, Robert, went on often and loudly about how difficult it was to control them." Stannis sighed. "Even with your father's help."

"Tonight, the Night's Watch elect a new Lord Commander." Ser Davos said. "Ser Alliser Thorne is going to win."

"Most likely." Jon said.

"An unpleasant man, who thinks you're a traitor. What's your life gonna be like here at the Wall with Thorne in command?" Ser Davos continued.

"Unpleasant, I expect." Jon said quickly.

"Your bravery made him look weak. He'll punish you for it." Stannis told Jon. "I don't punish men for bravery, I reward them."

"I don't doubt that, Your Grace, but I am a brother of the Night's Watch. I have pledged them my life, my honour, my sword." Jon said. "I don't know what I have left to give you."

"You can give me the North." Stannis told him, causing Jon to look at Stannis in surprise.

"I can't." Jon said. "Even if I wanted to, I'm a bastard, a Snow. While my brother lives I cannot inherit anything."

"Your brother is calling himself King. If he ever comes out of hiding, then he can take off the crown and kneel before me and I'll send him here." Stannis told Jon. "Kneel before me. Lay your sword at my feet. Pledge me your service and you'll rise again as Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell."

"I'm sorry, Your Grace. All I've ever wanted was to be called a Stark, but I will not take what is rightfully my family's." Jon said, bowing his head and leaving the room.

* * *

Torrhen had decided to be helpful to the city and had led a squad of Northerners to walk around the City of Meereen, policing the area with the Unsullied in an informal manner. He had stopped and interacted with a number of citizens, noble and freedmen alike when Daario Naharis had joined him.

"Torrhen Stark, I'm surprised to see you policing Meereen." He said in his cocky tone that Torrhen hated.

"If I'm living in the city of Meereen, the people of Meereen should know me." Torrhen answered gruffly, walking down a street.

"Very wise too, if not dangerous." Daario said. "Are you sure your Westerosi guard can handle it."

"My guard can handle anything, sellsword." Torrhen spat. "They fight because they are loyal, your sellswords would run if a better offer came in."

"Perhaps." Daario nodded. "So the Queen mentioned you a couple of nights ago."

"Did she." Torrhen said, bored.

"Yes, she seemed to suggest that I was no longer a suitable bed warmer for Her Grace, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Torrhen smirked. "If the Queen doesn't want your cock any more Tyroshi that's hardly my problem."

"Oh but she does, she's just a bit confused." Daario said, stopping Torrhen up against a wall. The Northerners all threw their hands to their swords in retaliation.

"You better let me pass, or you'll have no head in the next minute." Torrhen snarled.

"Just a bit of friendly competition, I'll give you this one but the Queen doesn't want a boy, not really. She needs a man that can give her what she wants." Daario whispered in his ear. Torrhen was glad of his growth now. In the 4 years since King Robert had visited Winterfell Torrhen had gone from a boy to a man, and had grown to be almost as tall as his father had been. He managed to flip Daario in a sudden movement and pin him on the floor, grasping the man's hands so they couldn't reach the knife Torrhen had heard all about.

"The Queen desires whatever she desires, if that is you then so be it, she will throw you to the dirt when she gets bored as you are nothing. Me? I'm a King in my own right, the only reason we haven't already been wed is because both of us see benefits of marrying others. You will always be a toy for her, not a man." He whispered threateningly in Daario's ear, before getting up leaving the Tyroshi on the floor. "Good day, Daario Naharis." Torrhen mocked, walking away and leaving the Tyroshi in the dirt.

* * *

Not long after Torrhen's patrol, he had been asked to join Dany in the Throne Room. The Son of the Harpy had been murdered, and Torrhen was saddened to hear that it was Mossador who had killed him. They were presiding over his trial now.

"Why?" Daenerys asked Mossador in the Throne Room. He was in chains.

" **For you, Mhysa.** " He told her, getting to one knee. Torrhen scoffed silently. " **You wanted the Harpy dead, but your hands were tied. I set you free, as you did all of us.** "

" **Liberating a City is not the same as murder, you would have been wiser to remember that.** " Torrhen spat.

" **Calm, my friend.** " Dany soothed Torrhen, making him wonder when it was they had actually become 'friends'. She turned back to Mossador and said coldly. " **He was our prisoner, awaiting trial.** **You had no right.** "

" **He would rather rip your city apart than see slaves lifted from the dirt.** " Mossador argued.

" **There are no more slaves.** " Dany told him. " **There are no more Masters.** "

" **Then who lives in the pyramids?** " Mossador asked, and Torrhen wrung his hands uncomfortably. ' _Is that what the people of Meereen think of me? A Master?_ ' Mossador continued. " **Who wears gold masks and murders your children? When Grey Worm came to us I was the first to take up the knife for you. I remember the look on my father's face as I struck down his Master, who traded his infant son for a dog.** " Torrhen noticed Dany getting affected by the story. " **My father died in the fighting. If we allow the Sons of the Harpy to return us to chains, he never lived.** " Mossador was starting to tear up as well.

" **I am sorry for your father's sacrifice, Mossador. But that does not give you the right to rob your Queen of her justice. You broke the law, you murdered her subject.** " Torrhen told him.

" **I did what My Queen could not.** " Mossador argued.

" **His life was not yours to take.** " Daenerys told him. " **King Torrhen is correct, once the Masters were the law…** "

" **And now you are the law!** "

" **The law is the law.** " Daenerys snapped. " **Take him.** " She told her Unsullied, and they picked him off his knees and led him away.

The next day, Torrhen was gathered with Cat, Maege and a few Northern guards when Mossador was to be publically executed for his crime. A large crowd had gathered of nobles and former slaves alike. Torrhen was stood next to Daario behind Daenerys. The former slaves were all calling out to her continuously. It was the first time Cat had seen the Targaryen woman.

"She should have cut off the traitor's head in the Great Pyramid and been done with it." Hizdahr said nervously.

"That's what I keep telling her to do to you." Daario told him. Torrhen clenched his teeth at his words.

Dany stepped forward and addressed the people of Meereen. " **You opened your gates to me because I promised you freedom and justice. One cannot exist without the other.** " Mossador was brought in then by a number of unsullied and Dothraki still with Dany and placed on his knees. The former slaves were calling out to him.

" **Mhysa, please. Forgive me!** " Mossador pleaded, but Dany remained strong, impressing Torrhen.

" **A citizen of Meereen was awaiting trial and this man murdered him. The punishment is death.** " She told the crowd, and the former slaves were crying out for her to show mercy. Dany sighed and looked behind her towards Torrhen and Daario, seemingly thinking of who to call upon in her head for a few moments before nodding to Daario. The Tyroshi nodded back, smirking at Torrhen as he went causing the Stark to curse silently in his head.

Daario walked over to the kneeling Mossador and unsheathe his curved blade, placing it at his neck. The crowd was still calling out.

" **Mhysa.** " Mossador begged, but Dany stood strong. The noise of the crowd was getting overwhelming and Dany was looking around.

"She won't go through with it." Catelyn whispered to Torrhen.

"She will." He countered, silencing his mother. They turned back to Dany who gave a final nod to Daario, and he swung his blade, separating Mossador's head from his body. The crowd fell silent at the impact of the blade until the former slaves began to hiss. Dany looked around confused at the people as they started hissing and the Unsullied moved to threaten the people closest to the podium. Torrhen motioned to Maege and his men. "Protect my mother at all costs." He whispered.

The former slaves began shouting, and throwing missiles at the nobles on the other side of the podium, causing the nobles to start shoving at the unsullied to get to the other side. Torrhen saw that this was about to erupt into chaos and grabbed Cat to push her towards the fleeing Daenerys and Missandei. He drew his sword as more Unsullied rushed in to protect their Queen as she fled, and walked behind Daenerys' party under the cover of Unsullied shields as the fighting between rich and poor erupted and missiles rained down on the shields, one breaking through and striking Torrhen in the face. He fell to the ground as blood ran down the side of his head before picking himself back up and rushing towards the fleeing Daenerys.

* * *

 **I always felt bad for Mossador. In killing the Harpy, he only did what was going to happen anyway, but he broke the law and paid the price. Torrhen's morals come into show here in regards to trials and things.**

 **I liked writing the scene with Cat in, I love writing them two together as it makes for some lovely moments.**

 **The Daario scene was fun too. Torrhen got the jump on him this time, but that probably won't happen again. A real rivalry is forming there! Tor is 17 now, that happened in between seasons.**

 **The rest of the scenes were adaptions of the series, like I believe I've already said that'll be in place a bit more than in the past season, purely because of how Season 5 plays out. A brief mention of Jon as he turns Stannis down straight away because of Torrhen.**

 **Please leave a review if you have absolutely ANYTHING to say, it really helps with motivation and helps me believe people are actually interested in what I'm writing.**

 **Next chapter: Sansa arrives at White Harbour and finds out that Torrhen is alive.**

 **Reviews:**

 **C.E.W: Some good ideas in there.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I hope it was too your liking!**

 **Silver crow: I can reaffirm the fact that they won't ever get married. And no, Arya is far too badass for that!**

 **Lightningscar: It doesn't annoy me! I always enjoy reading your reviews! Barristan didn't mean in in a derogatory way, more concerned and imparting his age on the lad. He is quite heartbroken as shown briefly here. But he knows he can't be glum forever.**

 **jean d'arc: He answers her 'atrocities' in this chapter, but he sees it more as she's doing what is necessary, which he can respect. He needs her more than she needs him, so he has to be a bit lenient.**


	43. High Sparrow

**So I have 17 chapters after this one before I am caught up with the show. I've put a poll up on my profile of the options I am considering for my next OC story, and I would appreciate if you lot could have a vote on it.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating over the weekend, I was away for all of it and could only respond to PM's, I'm away again this weekend but I'm going to try and get ahead of myself so I can stagger updates.**

 **As always, I only own Torrhen.**

* * *

Roose Bolton was sat in the Great Hall of Winterfell with his newly legitimised son Ramsay eating breakfast. Ramsay had just been to Castle Cerwyn and had carried on in his usual manner of piling up bodies wherever he went.

"We can't hold the North with terror alone." Roose said to Ramsay.

"You can't hold the North if you let these lesser lords insult us." Ramsay countered.

"I sent you there to collect taxes, not bodies."

"Lord Cerwyn refused to pay." Ramsay said, tucking into a sausage. "Said the Warden of the North would always be a Stark and he'd be damned if he'd kiss a traitor's boot."

"He left you no choice."

"I flayed him living along with his wife and brother. Made his son watch." Ramsay said, non-perplexed.

"And?"

"The new Lord Cerwyn paid his taxes." Ramsay smirked. Roose remained silent for a moment before changing the subject slightly.

"I've something important to tell you." He announced, Ramsay kept on stuffing food into his mouth. "Stop eating and listen." Roose commanded. Ramsay paid attention to his father at that. "We don't have enough men to hold the North if the other houses rise up against us. Do you understand that?"

"Our pact with the Lannisters protects…"

"I had a pact with Tywin Lannister, and Tywin Lannister is dead. The remaining Lannisters are a thousand miles away dealing with that fact. They've never once in the history of the Seven Kingdoms sent their army this far north, if you think they will for us, you're a fool." Roose told him. "We've become a great house by entering into alliances with other houses and parlaying those alliances into greater power. The best way to forge a lasting alliance isn't by peeling a man's skin off, the best way is marriage. Now that you're a Bolton by royal decree, it's high time you married a suitable bride. And as it happens, I've found the perfect girl to solidify our hold on the North."

* * *

Sansa arrived at White Harbour to find a small army of builders outside the city gates. She was finally back in the North, and felt a little bit brighter as she took this in. Petyr led her towards the main castle of White Harbour, New Castle. Once inside they were shown into the Great Hall of New Castle, named Merman's Court, where a large man was seated in the centre of the High Table.

"My Lord, Lord Petyr Baelish, and Lady Sansa Stark." A servant announced.

"Very good! Very good! My Lord, My Lady, come and join me for supper, you must be famished!" Lord Manderly boomed. Sansa graciously took the seat opposite Lord Manderly, and Petyr sat next to her. They feasted for a time, but Sansa didn't really pay a great deal of concentration to the conversations that were being held. When she finished, she asked to retire and left with one of Lord Wyman's granddaughters, Wylla, a girl with dyed green hair who was a couple of years older than Sansa. They reached her rooms when Wylla shut the door and locked it. Sansa grew scared.

"Not to worry, Princess." Wylla whispered. "I am here to talk to you and nothing more."

"Why have you locked the door?" Sansa asked.

"Do you trust Lord Baelish?" Wylla asked. Sansa hesitated before beginning to answer, but Wylla cut her off. "The fact you didn't answer straight away tells me everything, good. Don't trust him."

"I don't…" Sansa began.

"You've been lied to Princess." Wylla said.

"Why do you keep calling me Princess? The war is over, my brothers are dead and Roose Bolton is the Warden of the North." Sansa said diplomatically.

"Fucking Boltons." Wylla scoffed. "You've been lied to; Robb is the only one we know to be dead."

Sansa sat down abruptly on her bed. "What?" She whispered.

"Bran and Rickon are somewhere to the North, my Grandfather doesn't know where." Wylla admitted. "But Torrhen, our King is in Meereen with the Dragon Queen."

Sansa's heart skipped a beat. "Tor's alive?" She whispered.

"Yes, Princess." Wylla smiled. "I'm afraid I didn't get to speak to him when he was here, it was a rush and Lord Bolton brought an army here, we've only just truly recovered in truth. The King, your mother and Princess Arya were all sailing towards Meereen."

Sansa was gobsmacked, she couldn't quite believe it. "Why are you telling me this? Surely you know I'm to marry into the Boltons now." Sansa said bitterly. Baelish had told her his whole plan on the ship.

"Fuck the Boltons, my Grandfather may have bent the knee to that murdering cunt but the North remembers." Wylla spat. "My uncle was butchered at the Red Wedding too."

"I'm very sorry." Sansa apologised.

"It's not your fault Princess, but know this. King Torrhen will bring back an alliance with the Targaryen and her dragons, and we shall take back the North." Wylla grinned. "Stay strong when in their hands, I assure you that you haven't been forgotten."

* * *

Torrhen was stood in his chambers studying his maps again. He was trying to figure out the best course of action to retake the North back from Bolton hands. He had currently thought of marching from the South, with the might of the Neck, White Harbour and Deepwood Motte behind him, but that all depended on people flocking to his side when he arrived back in Westeros. Everything was left to chance too much and Torrhen hated it.

Planning for Daenerys' conquest was equally as frustrating. They couldn't win the Iron Throne with only Dorne and a depleted North, and that was if Dorne joined Daenerys. Howland had brought news of Oberyn Martell's death and that made Torrhen assume that Dorne would likely join them, but assumptions played a part in getting Robb killed and Torrhen wasn't going to make that same mistake. He was brought out of his thoughts by his guard opening the door. "Your Grace, Daenerys Targaryen is here for you."

"Thank you Talbert, sent her in." Torrhen said. Daenerys walked in as gracefully as she always was. "Daenerys, what can I do for you?"

"I just came to see you Torrhen, you've not come to many council meetings since I had to execute Mossador." She said sadly at the reminder. "I was hoping everything was ok."

Torrhen sighed, and went to pour two glasses of wine for the pair of them. "Not particularly, I'm still coping with Mira on top of everything." He admitted, handing her a glass. She took a sip and put it down on the table, noticing the map of Westeros.

"Are you planning?" Dany asked.

"Aye." He said, standing over the map again. "I'm just trying to work out what would be best, I have 3000 men back in Westeros and 5000 here, I could realistically take Winterfell back if the Northerners don't join the Bolton's, but it will be tricky."

"Show me the places of the North, where is Winterfell?" She asked kindly. Torrhen smiled briefly and pointed to it on the map.

"That's Winterfell there, close to it is Castle Cerwyn here, Torrhen's Square by the lake here, and Ironrath to the North here." He said pointing each one out to her.

"And this is White Harbour?" She asked, pointing to Ramsgate.

"No, here." Torrhen said, gently taking her hand and moving it inland. She looked up at him briefly before Torrhen realised how close they had gotten and dropped her hand and downing his wine glass. Dany looked sad, before regaining her composure and stroking the part of the map that showed Dragonstone.

"I was born here but I don't remember it." She sighed.

"Stannis Baratheon holds Dragonstone now, my father always told me it was because he was the heir, but Mother said it was meant as a slight after Stannis failed to capture you and your brother." Torrhen explained.

"The usurper often slighted his brothers did he?" Dany asked.

"My father always said that Robert was the brother he chose, but where he loved my uncles, Robert held no love for his own brothers." Torrhen told her.

Dany stared down at the maps again. "When I am ready to reclaim my homeland we will start at Dragonstone. I would look upon it again before I attack King's Landing."

"I would love to accompany you; I've always wanted to see Dragonstone." Torrhen admitted. Dany chuckled, before turning serious again.

"Daario tells me you had an altercation." She said.

"And what did he say of it?" Torrhen raised an eyebrow.

"Not a lot." Dany admitted, sipping from her glass again. "He seemed quite agitated though."

Torrhen smirked at that. "He seemed to think that I was the reason you refused him and wasn't too happy when I said he was but a toy to you."

Dany sighed in exasperation. "That's why he was asking for me to let him fight you one on one then."

"He asked that?"

"Yes, I refused him of course, I can't tell you what to do as you aren't my subject, but you're in my city Torrhen, I'd ask you to behave as you would require me to in Winterfell." She said.

"Of course." Torrhen told her sincerely. "I have to ask though, you say I'm not your subject but considered asking me to behead your subject, why?"

Dany looked down sadly. "I know you northerners like to do the killing yourselves, I was contemplating that, but then I realised that I want the people of Meereen to be comfortable with you here, asking you to execute one of them would only end badly for you. Daario isn't a king so I chose him."

"A wise decision." Torrhen noted.

"The peoples scorn would not affect him as they would you. Anyway enough talk of Daario, how are you finding Meereen?" Dany asked.

"It's hot." Torrhen admitted. "Uncomfortably so sometimes, but the pyramid is a great help to us, thank you."

"I have noticed you Northman wearing barely any clothing in the Pyramid." Dany laughed. "I never realised men could be quite so hairy."

"Well, we Northerners aren't all as well-groomed as these Meereenese." Torrhen laughed. "They'd freeze and die like flies in the winter."

"Have you truly known winter yet though?" Dany smirked.

"I was young, but aye, I knew a short winter."

"I have never even truly seen snow." Dany said.

"Truly?" Torrhen asked, surprised.

"I grew up in Essos, we were never in Braavos long enough for it to snow and the rest of the Free Cities are too far south." She explained.

"You shall have to visit Winterfell in the Summer, the snows then are actually pleasant." Torrhen smiled as he reminisced. "We would all finish our lessons early to go and play in the snow, Sansa never wanted to until the first snowball was thrown."

"It sounds lovely; my brother was never one to play." Dany told him. "He was always so worked up about taking the Iron Throne back."

"I do feel grateful to have grown up how I did, now I fear I'm the only Stark left alive." Torrhen sighed. "My sister is a Lannister now and my brothers could be dead for all I know."

"We will find them." Dany said optimistically, taking his hand. "If there is one thing I have learnt from your coming here is that I have been misguided about your family my whole life. You have suffered greatly; I will do everything in my power to help you."

"And I you, Daenerys Stormborn." Torrhen smiled. "My family may have fought on opposite sides of the war but I can assure you we had no part in the witch hunt that followed. I want us to rediscover the friendship that once existed between our families and I hope you feel the same."

"I may have been upset, but I showed you not so long ago how I felt about our alliance." Dany said sweetly. Torrhen looked down in embarrassment.

"I remember, and I thought we agreed…"

"We agreed we could not marry. I am not looking to marry any time soon and you can't put a bastard in my belly. Why are you holding back?" She asked, stroking his face. Torrhen involuntarily moved towards the hand, liking the contact.

"I'm grieving, and confused." Torrhen admitted. "I can't afford to let myself be distracted until I have my home back."

"I'm a distraction?" Dany smirked.

"The greatest." Torrhen admitted.

Dany was going to retort again but the door opened and Talbert once again poked his head through.

"Your Grace, Lady Catelyn is here." He announced. Dany dropped her hand and smoothed her skirts, moving towards the other side of the table.

"Send her in." Torrhen told Talbert, and in came Cat who looked sternly between the two teenagers. "Hello mother."

"Torrhen, Your Grace." Catelyn bowed. "I'm sorry to interrupt but a message has come for you."

"Can't it wait?" Torrhen asked.

"It's from Howland Reed." Catelyn replied, and Torrhen strode towards Catelyn and took the paper in her hand, breaking the seal. He read the letter and ripped it into as many pieces as he could.

"That CUNT!" He roared, kicking out at a cabinet closest to him, breaking the wood.

"What's happened?" Daenerys asked.

"That fuck Baelish was the one to get Sansa out of King's Landing, and he's taking her to Winterfell to marry the Bolton bastard." Torrhen growled.

* * *

The gates of Winterfell opened and Sansa rode back into her home for the first time in years. It was still the same as she remembered it, but at the same time it was so different. Bolton banners made the place seem gloomier somehow. She sighed, and dismounted her horse and made her way over to where the murderer of her brother stood with his family.

"Lady Sansa, welcome." Roose Bolton said formally. She considered him for a few moments, all sorts of thoughts running through her head before she smiled and curtseyed before him.

"Lord Bolton."

"May I introduce my son Ramsay Bolton?" Roose said, stepping to one side and gesturing the younger one forward.

"It's an honour to meet you, my lady." Ramsay said politely, kissing her hand.

Formalities were dealt with, and Sansa was led back to her old chambers, the last time she was here Torrhen had been warning her about how he didn't find Joffrey trustworthy. How she wished that she had listened to him and stayed at Winterfell with him. Maybe she would be in Meereen right now with him if she had stayed.

"I'll bring you a bowl of hot water. You must want to wash." The woman that led her to the room said as Sansa was reminiscing.

"Thank you." Sansa replied politely.

"Welcome home, Lady Stark." The woman said, before adding fiercely. "The North remembers."

* * *

Torrhen had just about calmed down from the news Howland had sent over when Daenerys felt comfortable leaving, and Torrhen and Catelyn were sat down staring over the map. Torrhen had found a newfound urgency in planning the future out while he was in Meereen so he knew what moves to take when they arrived back in Westeros. He was currently being persuaded to look over potential marriage alliances.

"Mother, I hardly think now is the right time for that." Torrhen protested.

"Nonsense, or haven't you learnt from Robb what poor marriage choices can do to you." She said sternly. "Your father and I were married for an alliance and we grew to love each other, you can do the same.

"Most people think I'm dead, the rest a traitor." Torrhen laughed. "Nobody is going to throw their daughters at me until I take back Winterfell."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared, look." Cat said, pointing to places on the map as she spoke. "You can either reward your allies with a match, Meera Reed and Wylla Umber aren't too much older than you.

"Wylla Umber was almost a foot taller than me the last time I saw her!" Torrhen exclaimed.

"Or there's Eddara Tallhart, she should be flowering any time now." Catelyn said, pointing at Torrhen's Square. Torrhen smiled, remembering the sweet little girl who had been so brave in the face of the Ironborn.

"Eddara is a sweet girl." Torrhen sighed, earning a smile from Cat.

"Then again you can earn the loyalty of the other main houses of the North, Alys Karstark…"

"Robb cut off her father's head, she's more likely to cut my throat than father my children." Torrhen muttered darkly.

"Or Marissa Ryswell? She'll be 19 by now."

"A fucking Ryswell?" Torrhen laughed. "I'm more likely to cut her throat. No traitors, the Ryswells backed the Boltons at that infernal wedding, they can hang."

"Or a Manderly girl." Catelyn said finally.

"The Manderly's bent the knee." Torrhen told her.

"The Manderly's have been loyal Stark supporters since they moved into the North." Catelyn countered.

"And they still bent the knee." Torrhen repeated. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this when Mira is still in my mind."

"Is she?" Catelyn asked, raising an eyebrow. Torrhen looked up at her darkly.

"Careful now mother." He growled.

"You seem positively smitten over the Targaryen girl, even that would be a good match." Catelyn told him.

"Enough!" Torrhen shouted. "I'm marrying one of my subjects, if I marry Daenerys I will have to bend the knee, and I will not do that for anyone, not even a friend." He said coolly. "We will talk more about marriages when I'm back in Winterfell and not a moment sooner."

"Your Grace." Catelyn bowed. A moment of silence fell upon them before Torrhen broke it with a sigh.

"I guess if any it would have to be either Eddara or Wylla Umber, the Greatjon has been loyal it would be wise to reward him. But send nothing until we return to Westeros, for all we know Ramsay fucking Snow has executed her too for being an Umber." Torrhen muttered.

* * *

Tyrion was thoroughly depressed. He reckoned it was the first time he had ever been to a brothel and not enjoyed himself, instead he had got himself upset over Shae again. Taking time out he went for a piss over the edge of the Long Bridge of Volantis. Downing the last of his drink he threw the cup into the river, before feeling a presence he assumed was Varys behind him.

"No need to worry, I was just…" He started, before turning his neck and realising it wasn't Varys. "Oh, I thought you were someone else. Show's almost over, I'm sure there are girls inside who'd be happy to oblige…" He was stopped in his tracks as the man behind him starting tying Tyrion up with rope. "You've made some kind of mistake! Why don't you tell me what you think you're doing and then…" He couldn't continue, the man had put a gag in his mouth.

"I'm taking you to the Queen." The man said gruffly, before carrying Tyrion off on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Right, so I hope this chapter puts the whole why Torrhen is falling for Dany but won't marry her situation to bed. All the northern women mentioned as potential wives for Torrhen are from CK2. I have no idea if I'll use any of them, let alone which one if I do decide to. I know people love the romance side of things but this isn't going to be that sort of story. If there's a favourite Northern POLITICAL match then please, let me know in the reviews. This doesn't mean he's marrying an Umber, just that he'd consider it for the Greatjon.**

 **I had to include the Tyrion scene, and the arrival at Winterfell, although it'll be interesting to see how that will turn out with no Theon in Winterfell.**

 **Wylla Manderly was the one in the books that was a true Stark Loyalist, so I rewarded her with a place in this fic.**

 **Remember to leave a review if you have anything to say. I really do love them.**

 **Next Chapter: Another death.**

 **Reviews:**

 **RHatch89: I can't either! I just want this fic to be more than just a pairing, so while they may have fun together, it won't mean anything.**

 **Secorr: He's arrogant, and Torrhen felt like putting him in his place!**

 **Silver crow: The reason she looked at both was explained here!**

 **Lightningscar: I'll change the grammar! Thank you again, most of it was autocorrect.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I'll admit I had a little chuckle at that haha!**

 **Guest (Daenerys): She'll appear even when she isn't in an episode, it'll just be an original scene rather than one from the show.**

 **Blood on my Machete: It won't result in marriage, but they are two young, vulnerable people that can relate to one another, it's stupid to think they won't give in to each other.**


	44. The Sons of the Harpy

**Hello again! I hope you all are well. Another update from me, I want to keep them regular. Remember to vote in the poll if you haven't already, so far the Arryn OC is winning which I'm quite happy with, that would be an interesting story and something potentially a little out of my comfort zone.**

 **Remember Bold speech is Valyrian.**

 **I do not own anything other than a Maisie Williams obsession and my version of Torrhen. Everything else belongs to HBO, David, Dan and George.**

* * *

 _He was bored, he wanted to hunt but he wasn't allowed. He couldn't even leave the place he had been put in. He skulked around until he found the mother's rooms. Nudging the door open he saw she had gotten ready for the day. He walked over to her and let her pet him._

" _You're a good wolf, I know it must be boring but it won't be forever." She said in the human tongue. He decided that was enough and went to find his human. Smelling the door, he nudged it open and ran towards the bed, jumping on top of it and…_

Torrhen woke up startled, Balerion had cheekily jumped onto the bed as he slept. "What in seven hells are you doing you great big oaf." Torrhen laughed, nudging the wolf away. Balerion was getting really big now, and easily took up the majority of the bed. The wolf wagged his tail in response as Torrhen rubbed him behind the ears. "Come on you, let's get some food." He said, getting up and putting some clothes on before going to meet Catelyn for breakfast.

* * *

Sansa was in the crypts of Winterfell for the first time since she'd been back in the castle, and she was lighting the candle on the statue of her Uncle Brandon's tomb. She looked up at the face and sighed sadly at what she guessed would be the face of her twin staring back at her. Her father had always said that Torrhen looked like Brandon. She made her way over to her Aunt Lyanna's statue, and placed the candle back in her hands. Noticing a feather on the floor she picked it up and blew all the dust off of it, and was studying the feather when Littlefinger's voice echoed through the crypts.

"I thought I might find you here." Baelish said, walking up to her. "Your Aunt Lyanna."

"Father never talked about her." Sansa told him. "Sometimes I'd find him down here lighting the candles. They say she was beautiful."

"I saw her once. I was a boy living with your mother's family. Lord Whent held a great tourney at Harrenhal, everyone was there. The Mad King, your father, Robert Baratheon, and Lyanna, she was already promised to Robert. You can imagine what it was like for me, a boy from nowhere with nothing to his name, watching these legendary men tilting at the lists. The last two riders were Barristan Selmy and Rhaegar Targaryen, when Rhaegar won, everyone cheered for their prince. I remember the Whent girls all laughing when he took off his helmet and they saw that silver hair. How handsome he was. Until he rode right past his wife, Elia Martell, and all the smiles died." Baelish told her. "I've never seen so many people so quiet. He rode past his wife and he lay a crown of winter roses in Lyanna's lap, blue as frost. How many tens of thousands had to die because Rhaegar chose your aunt?"

"Yes, he chose her, and then he kidnapped her and raped her." Sansa said bitterly. Baelish just looked at her and gave a wry smile.

"Come, let's speak somewhere the dead can't hear us." He told her, leading her away.

"You're dressed for riding." Sansa noted.

"I am."

"Where are you going?"

"King's Landing."

"King's Landing?" Sansa asked disbelievingly

"Cersei sent for me. We mustn't let her sniff out any trouble." He told her.

"You can't leave me here." Sansa protested.

"I know how hard it is to live with people you despise believe me. But it won't be for long."

"How do you know?" Sansa asked him.

"Stannis Baratheon garrisons at Castle Black. He'll march south to King's Landing before the winter snows block his way, but first he has to take Winterfell." Baelish explained.

"You don't know that."

"I do. Once he liberates these lands from the Boltons, he'll rally your father's bannermen to his cause. With the North behind him, Stannis can finally take the Iron Throne."

"You think he'll defeat the Boltons?" Sansa asked.

"He has a larger army, he's the finest military commander in Westeros. A betting man would put his money on Stannis, as it happens, I am a betting man." Baelish told her.

"And if you're right?"

"Stannis takes Winterfell; he rescues you from the most despised family in the North. Grateful for your late father's courageous support of his claim, he names you Wardeness of the North."

"But I… I wouldn't… Wardeness of the North?" Sansa stammered.

"You are the last surviving Stark. He needs you." Baelish said.

"I'm not the last surviving Stark though, am I?" Sansa asked him.

"Your brothers are dead; your sister is dead. I'm sorry Sansa but…"

"Robb is dead, Bran and Rickon are missing and Torrhen and Arya are in Meereen." Sansa said sharply. "Even if what you say about Stannis is true, Torrhen comes before me."

"How did you know that?" Baelish asked with an impressed smirk.

"Northerners are loyal to their own." Sansa replied.

"The Manderlys, I'm guessing." Baelish deduced. "Never mind, Stannis will never accept your brother after he claimed himself King, and your remaining brothers are probably dead. Stannis will attack Winterfell and you will be his best option."

"And what if you're wrong? What if Stannis never attacks Winterfell? Or he does and the Boltons defeat him?" Sansa asked, ignoring the fact that Baelish was probably right.

"Then you will take this Bolton boy, Ramsay, and make him yours."

"I don't know how to do that." Sansa said meekly.

"Of course you do. He's already fallen for you."

"His father frightens me." Sansa said. "He had Maester Luwin killed just for serving my Father."

"He should, he's a dangerous man. But even the most dangerous men can be outmanoeuvred." Baelish said. "And you've learned to manoeuvre from the very best. I'll return before too long. You'll be strong without me. Sansa stood still, contemplating his words when Baelish reached up and kissed her on the lips. "The North will be yours, do you believe me?"

"I expect I'll be a married woman by the time you return" Was Sansa's response after a brief silence, and she let Baelish leave, glaring daggers at his back as he went.

* * *

Torrhen was in his chambers, he decided to bring out Brightroar and inspect the Valyrian Steel. It was beautiful, it reminded Torrhen of a more extravagant version of Ice. He was still unsure of what to do with it, on the one hand he felt he had to hand it back to House Lannister but on the other, the only Lannister he felt worthy of the sword was smaller than the blade and had defiled his twin sister. Shaking the thought from his head he looked it over again before deciding what he would do.

He knew from his lessons with Maester Luwin that there were only a small number of people that could re-forge Valyrian Steel, and most of them came from Qohor. Willing to take a risk, he wrote a letter to the leader of Qohor, requesting that one of the smiths capable of reworking Valyrian steel make his way to Meereen. He then took a walk with Maege Mormont over the blacksmith in Meereen.

"You know, my brother gave your brother… Sorry I mean cousin, the Valyrian Steel sword that is traditionally Mormonts." Maege told him.

"He did? Well Brightroar is big enough for a pair of swords, what do you say I give House Mormont one, as gratitude for all you've done for me." Torrhen offered, causing Maege to have a big smile on her face.

"Make it as slender as that Targaryen blade you gave away and aye, my Lyanna would grow into that nicely."

"Then it shall be done." Torrhen said. Turning a corner, they reached the smith.

" **Hello.** " Torrhen said. " **Are you busy?** "

" **I'm always fucking busy.** " The blacksmith grumbled, before looking up and seeing who it was. " **I'm very sorry, forgive me.** "

" **There's nothing to forgive friend, I just wanted to leave this with you, when you get time I'd like this pommel made.** " Torrhen asked him. He handed over a piece of paper with a drawing on it of a new pommel for a one and a half handed longsword.

" **Just the pommel?** " The smith asked.

" **Yes, the sword will be Valyrian Steel.** " Torrhen told him. " **I will tell everyone who sees the sword who it was that did the work on it.** "

" **Well yes of course!** " The smith exclaimed. " **I can have this for you in a week, Your Grace.** "

Torrhen grinned. " **Thank you good sir, I wish you well.** "

They walked away after that. Maege was still impressed at his Valyrian. "I'm sure we learnt some Valyrian when I was a child but I still don't know how you are fluent." She said.

"I just worked at it every day, that and my archery." Torrhen said proudly. "I was always going to come to the Free Cities at some point and I didn't want to seem like a stupid tourist."

"You speak it well, Your Grace." Maege told him. "Sometimes I can't tell if you're a Northerner or if you come from this shit stained city."

"It's not all bad." Torrhen said. "The architecture, the history, this city predates most of Westeros."

"Begging your pardon, but honestly I couldn't give two flying shits about a building." Maege laughed. "Give me a mace and a stupid fucker charging at me any day."

The bells started tolling then, and Torrhen grinned. "It looks like you may have your wish, my lady." And with that they rushed off towards the sound of the tolling.

* * *

Tyrion's captor had kept him gagged as he commandeered a boat, and they were currently sailing. Tyrion was getting really annoyed at the gag, so tried to be as annoying as possible, making all sorts of noises. Finally, his captor got annoyed enough and forcibly removed the gag.

"Thank you." Tyrion said sarcastically. "Who are you?"

"Your captor." The man shouted back.

"Do you have wine?" Tyrion asked.

"No."

"Can't sleep without wine." Tyrion muttered unhappily.

"Then stay awake."

Tyrion then looked around, and noticed something odd. "You're going the wrong way; my sister is in Westeros. Westeros is west, we're heading east."

"I'm not taking you to your sister."

"You said you were taking me to the queen." Tyrion said confused.

"I am. Queen Daenerys Targaryen. She's the queen I serve." His captor told him. Tyrion laughed.

"What a waste of a good kidnapping. It so happens I was heading there myself." He said.

"What business would you have with the queen?"

"Gold and glory, oh and hate. If you'd ever met my sister, you'd understand." Tyrion said. "So, now that it's clear we are on the same side…" He offered out his bound wrists for his captor to cut him loose, but he wouldn't move. Looking around, Tyrion decided to observe his captor. "A highborn knight from the North of Westeros down on his luck in Essos. Dragon epaulets, bear sigil breastplate. You're Jorah Mormont. I have to ask, how exactly were you serving your queen in a whorehouse half a world away? Is it possible that you were running? Why would you be running? And why would she have sent you away? Oh, wait, you were spying on her, weren't you? It's all coming back to me. I was drunk through most of the small council meetings, but it's all coming back. You passed notes to Varys's little birds. She found out, didn't she? Found out and exiled you. Now you hope to win back her favour with a gift. Risky scheme, one might even say desperate. You think Daenerys will execute me and pardon you? I'd say the reverse is just as likely." Tyrion droned on. Jorah made his way over to him, so Tyrion held out his hands again only to be backhanded in the face for his troubles.

* * *

Torrhen and Maege rushed towards the commotion, and they found another couple of Northerners on their way. Together, they all drew their weapons as they reached a surge of people and walked through the crowd until they came to a circular opening in which two unsullied already lay dead, the bodies surrounded by eight men in masks.

"The Sons of the Harpy." Torrhen said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's send these bastards to their gods." Maege growled, swinging her mace.

Torrhen led the charge, and ran directly at one of the Harpy's that was bare chested. Parrying the attack that came at him he slashed his sword straight through the belly of the Harpy, ducking out of the way of the liquid and guts that were now exposed to the air. He heard a man scream and ducked underneath the blade coming at his head, turning and stabbing the attacker through the heart. Menacingly he stared into the eye slots of the mask and twisted his sword slowly, so the Harpy felt pure agony as he died. Torrhen brought out his sword and swung round, a green shirted Harpy came at him, and this one was more of a challenge, so Torrhen kept his defence up until an opening appeared, and he slashed the neck of the Harpy just underneath his mask, spraying the walls red. Panting he faced the centre of the clearing again, only to scream as a knife punctured his leg from a man lying on the floor. Kicking his attacker in the ribs he noticed the mask was half caved in from Maege's mace. Grinning he stood on his arm, hearing the bones crack as he pushed down harder before he slowly eased his sword slowly into the belly of his attacker. As he grinned at the screams of the man he was in the process of killing he noticed the fighting had stopped, and in the middle of a small gathering of bodies Torrhen gasped as Maege Mormont was lying face upwards, her breathing ragged as two swords were lodged in her body. Leaving his sword in the belly of the man he had killed he rushed over to her, kneeling before Maege as he pulled her head into his lap.

"Maege stay with me!" He pleaded.

"I'm done, My King." Maege wheezed. "The bastards got me."

"Please hold on, don't talk we'll find someone." Torrhen begged her. " **HELP! SOMEONE HELP!** "

"It's…" Maege began coughing. "It's no use."

"Of course it is, I forbid you from dying Lady Mormont." Torrhen commanded, Maege laughed painfully.

"Yes, Your Grace." She smiled. "Help Lyanna." Maege coughed, and she closed her eyes for the last time.

Torrhen sat there in shock as he processed what had happened, before letting out an almighty roar in agony, not letting go of one of the most inspiring women he had ever met. He stayed there for what seemed like forever, until he passed out from the pain in his leg.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry Maege! But I always thought the riots should have had a greater impact and this time they did.**

 **Also a bit of an update on Brightroar, and the plans for that. Sansa in Winterfell as well and Tyrion is getting closer to Meereen. All in all an enjoyable episode as far as Season 5 goes. (I really wasn't a fan)**

 **Please keep reviewing.**

 **Next Chapter: Dany and Torrhen on his sickbed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **GM12: Dany isn't going to give up the throne that easily when she isn't totally convinced about Jon.**

 **Secorr: I'm enjoying writing it!**

 **Silver crow: Yeah, it'll happen but I'm in two minds of whether to include that actually in the chapter or not. On one hand it'll be interesting to see her thoughts, especially now she has a twin that she cares for deeply, but on the other hand while I can write about murder and that, the idea of a rape scares me. In regards of Torrhen and Dany, in Torrhen's eyes they can't have children, so there is literally no reason for him to marry her. Torrhen interacted with Rhaegal (I think) In chapter 40, and it didn't go too well!**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I blush every time I read your reviews! Thanks again.**

 **C.E.W: You've not been wrong. I didn't include that scene as it was a nice private moment between Dany and Ser Barristan, and any input from a Stark may have ruined that a bit. As for Cat and Riverrun in book canon she didn't go because her father wouldn't let her. As she didn't mention it in the show, I'm having it that Baelish went on behalf of his father.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: She might be! I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

 **Lightningscar: Dany was younger than Robb, meaning that she would be 2 years older than Torrhen and 19. I know it won't be put to bed, and that won't be helped with the fact I love writing them flirt, but I just want to drill into people that if that's what they're here for then they will be disappointed. The Manderlys are true Stark Loyalists, so are in contact with the 'rebels' at Moat Cailin, that's how they know. Baelish was in contact with the Small Council, so that's why he knows in this chapter he just wanted to keep his cards close to his chest. Cat was only listing off names of the bigger Lords of the North, I could have gone into details with tiny houses but thought I'd bore everyone. Meera won't marry Torrhen (Even though she was my original plan before Talia/Mira Forrester, I just thought the savage flaying a better motivation than 'I don't know where she is'. In regards to the Manderlys he understands why they bent the knee really, he'd just prefer to reward someone like the Umbers who have remained loyal no matter what.**

 **jean d'arc: I have made him a little bit more of a psycho I think haha! Yeah like I said in my response to Silver crow I'm unsure of whether to put the rape scene in. Thank you for saying that about Cat and Tor, I try to make them believably but still Feudal. I agree about stories turning bad once they focus on that side of things, it'll be a part of this fic but the end game isn't 'they live happily ever after in a large castle with 12 kids and a dog'. I want it to be darker and more interesting than that. I did read it, and responded.**


	45. Kill the Boy

**Back again! I didn't realise I'd hit over 150,000 words last chapter until after I posted. I still can't believe it's come that far and I'm grateful for all the support I'm receiving.**

 **The Arryn OC seems to be winning in the poll so far by a landslide, and I'll admit I have laid out very briefly an idea for the first 20 chapters. Whether it happens like that or not I don't know, but the thought is exciting.**

 **As ever I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

Torrhen slowly opened his eyes and winced at the bright sunlight glaring through the open window. He was in his room in the Pyramid. A voice was singing softly. "Gentle Mother, font of Mercy, save our sons from war we pray. Stay the swords and stay the arrows, let them know a better day."

"I always loved you singing to me." Tor whispered. His mouth was dry so it came out all raspy. Torrhen tried to sit up and grimaced at the pain in his right thigh at the movement.

"Don't move." His mother's voice said. Turning to his left he saw Catelyn, putting down a half finished prayer wheel. "Stay rested, here." She poured some water into his mouth and he gratefully drank the liquid.

"How… How did I get here?" Torrhen whispered. "Maege?"

"Lady Mormont is lying at rest in the hall of the Pyramid." Catelyn told him, stroking his forehead. "Her men found you out in the streets and brought you back two days ago."

"Two days?" Torrhen asked. "I don't understand…"

"Shh it's ok." Catelyn soothed. "Rest now my child." And Torrhen fell back to sleep listening to the gentle humming of his mother.

* * *

Dany and Daario meanwhile were in the Throne Room of the Great Pyramid, presiding over the body of Ser Barristan Selmy, who was also slain in the attacks. Dany was heartbroken, not just for Barristan, but for Torrhen as well, who hadn't been able to leave his rooms due to injury. Hizdahr zo Loraq walked into the room behind her and offered his condolences.

"I'm so sorry, my queen." He said sincerely.

"He was a good man. 'Barristan the Bold' they called him." Dany told him, not looking away from the body. "He crossed a continent to serve me, he was a loyal friend. And he died in an alley, butchered by cowards who hide behind masks."

"We could pull back to the pyramid district, secure it, and use it as a base from which to operate. Then we clean the city out, neighborhood by neighborhood, street by street, until the rats have nowhere left to hide." Daario suggested.

"I prefer your earlier suggestion." Dany told him. "Round up the leaders of each of Meereen's great families and bring them to me."

"But, I'm the leader of my family." Hizdahr protested. Daario nodded to the two Dothraki behind Hizdahr and they took him away.

"No, Your Grace! I had nothing to do with this!" Hizdahr was shouting. "Your Grace!"

Once all of the leaders of the great families were gathered, Dany led them all to the catacombs where she had left her dragons. She and Daario stayed by the steps as her unsullied separated them from the Meereenese.

" **Walk forward.** " She told the Meereenese, and the Unsullied lowered their spears threateningly.

" **You cannot do this.** " One of the Meereenese protested. The Unsullied poked their spears at them still, pushing them closer into the catacomb.

" **Another step.** " Dany ordered and the Meereenese were pushed further. Dany took that moment to walk between the prisoners. " **They will eat you, if I tell them too.** " She said uncaringly. " **They may eat you even if I don't.** " She weaved in and out of the terrified men she had gathered. " **Children, some say I should give up on them. But a good mother never gives up on her children.** " She came to the one who had protested earlier, and nodded to Daario. " **She disciplines them if she must.** " Daario shoved the man forward, and he went a few paces before falling to his knees. Chains rattled in the darkness and he looked towards the sound terrified. " **But she does not give up on them.** " Dany continued.

In the darkness came an orange flicker, that suddenly spread into the fiery dragon breath of Rhaegal. The Meereenese man erupted in flames, screaming loudly as he did so, and Rhaegal and Viserion both stalked closer, taking small nibbles out of the man before fighting between them and ripping him in two. Daario looked on disgusted, but Daenerys just looked impressed.

" **Who is innocent?** **Maybe all of you are, maybe none of you are.** " Dany carried on talking, looking predatorially up at Hizdahr who was looking on in horror. She put her hand gently onto his back. " **Maybe, I should let the dragons decide.** "

" **All men must die.** " Hizdahr said bravely, though still trembling. Dany considered him for a moment as the Dragons were still feasting on the corpse.

Dany took her hand off of Hizdahr and said. "Don't want to overfeed them. Tomorrow perhaps." And with that she let Daario escort all of the prisoners out as she looked upon her dragons, before turning away from them again.

* * *

"'And though Daenerys maintains her grip on Slaver's Bay with the help of Torrhen Stark, self proclaimed King of Winter, forces rise against her from within and without. She refuses to leave until the freedom of the former slaves is secure.'" Sam read out the letter to Maester Aemon. "She sounds like quite a woman."

"And she's alone, under siege, no family to guide her or protect her. Her last relation thousands of miles away, useless, dying." Maester Aemon said morbidly.

"Don't say that, Maester Aemon." Sam protested gently.

"A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing." He said. Jon Snow walked in at that moment to interrupt them.

"Maester Aemon." Jon said.

"Lord Commander."

"Sam, I'd like to speak to the maester alone." Jon told him, and Sam gathered his books and walked out of the room.

"We just heard word of your brother, Lord Commander." Maester Aemon announced. "It seems he has found his way to Meereen."

"Torrhen? How in the world?" Jon asked bemused, before shaking the thought from his head as he had more important things to discuss than his brother half the world away. "I need your advice Maester."

* * *

Torrhen was feeling a bit better, he had managed to walk over to the table in the next room and had planted himself there. Cat had got him a stick to walk with if he needed it, but Torrhen was as stubborn as his mother and refused to use it. His leg was still painful to move, but his mother and the Pyramid healers had worked well and he was quickly on the mend. He was currently finishing off some food when the guard on the door announced Daenerys was outside, allowing her in, he suddenly regretted not wearing a top.

"Daenerys, what do I owe the pleasure?" Torrhen asked, smirking slightly.

"How are you?" She asked worried. "I would have come sooner but…"

"I know, I heard about Ser Barristan." Torrhen replied sadly. "He was a true knight."

"He was a true friend." Dany corrected.

"Aye."

"But you, how are you?"

"I'm ok, leg's a bit sore but it's easier than the last time I was stabbed." Torrhen laughed, fingering the outline of the scar Ser Loras had left him.

"What happened there?" Dany asked, sitting down next to him and tracing the scar with her own hand.

"Renly Baratheon had just been killed and Ser Loras Tyrell blamed me." Torrhen told her. "He's quite a bit better than me, and luckily he missed any vital parts. I was out of action for a couple of months."

"And I noticed a scar on your leg, before this wound obviously." Dany said.

"Crossbow, from escaping White Harbour the day…" Torrhen trailed, the memory still painful to him.

"The day your sister died, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's ok." Torrhen said. They fell into a moment of silence, with Dany still moving her fingers gently over his scar from Loras, when Dany decided to tell him what she had done.

"I took the leaders of all the noble Meereenese families to meet my Dragons today to keep them in line, one of them didn't make it out."

Torrhen was horrified. "You had one burnt alive?"

"Yes." Dany said, noticing the look on Torrhen's face. "You don't approve?"

"Forgive me, but burning people alive doesn't really sit well with my family. I'm glad I missed it." Torrhen told her pointedly. "Was there no other way?"

"Nothing that would have got the message across as powerfully." Dany stated sharply.

"I'm not here to argue with you about your own cities justice." Torrhen said defensively. "But there are better ways to adhere yourself to the locals than slaughtering their nobles. You're a good ruler, Daenerys Targaryen, do what your heart tells you to do."

"Like what?" Dany questioned. "My heart is torn."

"I hate to say it, but reopening the fighting pits may be a start." Torrhen said nervously. Dany's nostrils flared in anger.

"Let slaves kill slaves for sport? Absolutely not!" She exclaimed.

"I never mentioned slaves." Torrhen pointed out. "Free men that want glory. It's like the melee's we have back at home, just men fighting men for sport."

"It's different here though, they're fighting to the death." Dany crossed her arms.

"That's their choice is it not? I don't like it any more than you do, but people die all the time." Torrhen said. "Let them choose how they die."

"I will think about it." Dany said, though Torrhen could tell that she wasn't impressed. "I will let you rest, may I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Torrhen said smiling, trying to stand with her but failing.

"Don't worry about standing, I can see myself out." Dany told him gently. "You focus on your recovery." And with that she leaned down, kissed him firmly on the lips and left, leaving Torrhen in a dazed state.

* * *

It had been a long year for Brienne. She had searched high and low for any signs of Sansa and Arya, and had failed until a month ago when they came across Moat Cailin. Greatjon Umber had recognised her, and had told them that they had received rumours that Sansa had been returned to Winterfell, but they couldn't do anything about it because of numbers. Instead they were raiding the Barrowlands and House Dustin, who's lady was the former sister by marriage to Lord Bolton. Brienne and Podrick had arrived in the Wintertown, and had set up in an inn facing Winterfell. Pod came into the room with the rest of there things and saw Brienne placing Oathkeeper down, eaning it against the wall before she began staring out the window towards Winterfell.

"She's far away from the Lannisters." Pod said to her. "This is her home, maybe Lady Sansa is better off here."

Brienne looked at him disbelievingly. "Better off with the Boltons who murdered her brother?" She asked him, before turning back to stare out the window. "Sansa's in danger even if she doesn't realise it." An old man came into the room a few moments later with some food. "Thank you." Brienne said, studying the man. "You've lived here a long time?" She asked.

"Aye." The man said.

"Did you know Lord Eddard?"

"I knew him, and his father before him." The man said. "The Starks are gone now."

"Not all of them. I know who's inside that castle." Brienne told him.

"Everyone knows. The Boltons."

"I'm not talking about the Boltons. I need to get a message to her, to Sansa Stark." Brienne told him. The man looked at her questioningly.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who swore to keep her safe." She said bluntly.

"Swore to who?"

"Her mother."

"Her mother's gone from here, run away with her brother." He said bitterly.

"That doesn't release me from an oath." Brienne said, rounding on the man. "I served Lady Catelyn, I serve her still. Who do you serve?" She asked accusingly.

* * *

Daenerys had returned to her chambers in the Great Pyramid, and was discussing her choice about the nobles of Meereen with Missandei.

"Now you have given the Masters what they deserve." Missandei told her.

"If I give everyone what they deserve, I'll have no one left to rule." Daenerys protested. "Ser Barristan counselled mercy when I took this city right up to the morning he died, Daario Naharis thinks I should kill the former Masters and let the rest of the city fend for itself. Torrhen Stark believes that I should reopen the pits and give the city what he thinks it wants. What do you think?" She asked her friend.

"Your Grace, I think that I am not fit to have an opinion on these matters." Missandei said, flattered.

"You are as fit as anyone I know. You know why I'm here, and you know who will suffer the most if this all falls apart. So what do you think? "

"I can only tell you what I have seen, Your Grace." Missandei started nervously, before growing into the conversation. "I have seen you listen to your counselors. I have seen you lean on their experience when your own was lacking and weigh the choices they put before you. And I have seen you ignore your counselors because there was a better choice, one that only you could see."

* * *

Missandei's words had let Daenerys down to the dungeons of the Great Pyramid to Hizdahr. She walked into his cell and the man fell to his knees before her, scared for his life.

"My… my queen, please do not do this." Hizdahr begged.

"What about "valar morghulis"?" Dany asked him.

"I did not want to die a coward." He sobbed, before regaining some composure and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Apparently I do not want to die at all."

"It takes courage to admit fear. And to admit a mistake." Dany told him. "I came here to tell you that I was wrong, I was wrong and you were right, about tradition, about bringing the people of this city together. I will reopen the fighting pits, to free men only. Slavery will never return to Meereen, not while I live." She told him strongly.

"Yes, my queen."

"And in order to forge a lasting bond with the Meereenese people, I will marry the leader of an ancient family." She told him. "Thankfully a suitor is already on his knees." And with that, Dany left the cell leaving the door open, and a shocked Hizdahr still on his knees.

* * *

Torrhen was fuming. He had heard about Daenerys' marriage announcement to Hizdahr zo Loraq and immediately made his way over to the Great Pyramid, albeit slowly because of his leg. When he finally made his way to the Throne Room he was fairly relieved to see there was only Dany and Missandei in the room. They both turned to him surprised.

"Leave us." He said to his guards, while staring at Missandei to get the same message across. Missandei looked nervously at Dany, who nodded, and left the room, leaving the two monarchs to face eachother.

"I didn't realise you were walking." Dany noted.

"It's my first long journey since the attack." Torrhen said unhappily. "What the fuck is this I hear about you marrying?"

Dany sighed and walked over to him. "To keep the peace in Meereen I have agreed to marry Hizdahr zo Loraq."

Torrhen was fuming. "You agreed, with me, in this very Pyramid that you would marry a Northerner. How are you supposed to do that while you're bedding that little worm?"

"Who said anything about bedding?" Dany asked raising her eyebrows.

"You've been married before, I'm sure you understand how it works." Torrhen mocked her.

"Yes, I do. It is necessary if I want there to be peace in Meereen." She defended.

"There will never truly be peace in Meereen!" Torrhen shouted. "This city is filled with cutthroats that would bring slavery back the moment you leave for Westeros. I urge you, leave for the Seven Kingdoms and leave this city to its own devices."

"No!" Dany shouted back. "I will not let any man, woman or child know what it means to be property. It is my duty to do the best by my people, and I will not shy away from that."

"Your duty is to Westeros! Or have I come here for nothing?" Torrhen asked.

"You came here by your own free will." Dany said clenching her teeth. "You are welcome to leave the way you came if you so desire."

"I want to know that we fight for the same goals. For Westeros, not a city half the world away."

"Westeros is my home; I will take it back." Dany told him, trying to calm down. "But first I need to make sure there are no more slaves, that the city is at peace."

"Your ancestors were one of the biggest reasons for slavery." Torrhen said venomously. "Did you know that?"

"So it falls to me to abolish it." Dany said, equally as venomously. They were inches away from each other and staring angrily into the others eyes. "I am marrying Hizdahr for the people, that doesn't mean I will stop caring about you."

Torrhen looked at her briefly, before grabbing her by the throat and pulling her closer. "If he touches you with any part of his body, I will remove that part of his body." He snarled, before crashing his lips fiercely to hers. She kissed him for a moment before hitting him back, looking up at Torrhen like a true dragon. She then jumped up at him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she let him drag her onto the floor.

* * *

 **I thought I'd cut it there. I'll let you imagine the naughty things they're getting up to on that stone floor haha.**

 **I would have done more on the Jon Snow scene, but it seemed unnecessary and everyone knows what happens anyway. I included the Brienne scene for an update on their progress. They came North as they expected her to run there, but the first confirmation they received was from the Greatjon. The rest was either Dany adaptions from the show or new scenes with Torrhen.**

 **Please keep reviewing! The positive ones keep me motivated, the negative ones either make me think or make me laugh, so I view them as positive too!**

 **Next chapter: A wedding and a maiming.**

 **Reviews:**

 **GM12: That is certainly winning so far, and looks likely.**

 **Silver crow: I hope this update is good for you! We shall see on the dragon front, they don't really appear too much in Meereen until 6x09. I didn't want to, but for Lyanna Mormont to become Lady of Bear Island it needed to happen, plus it will give me an interesting interaction later on down the line.**

 **Lilo23: Sorry you think that, even though I've made it clear from the start what this story was. I'd like to ask what I'm 'lacking in originality' though, as I feel I've added enough original content and changes from canon as I can while keeping to the main heart of the story. Although I have to say it personally feels like your 'tiredness' is more like 'I'm annoyed you aren't writing any graphic sex scenes' which you've asked for before and in all honesty I'm not sorry about not doing that. I hope you feel differently and can appreciate a story for what it is, rather than get annoyed because it isn't a certain way.**

 **Secorr: I'm glad to hear that! I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: He was, she's come a long way with him. The sword will be dealt with next episode and yes, you are right.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: It won't be called Darkroar, but I've already picked the name and it will hopefully be both threatening and chilling.**

 **jean d'arc: Sorry to disappoint, he was just dying in another part of the city! I think the fact that Tyrion said he'd killed his father made her warm up to him a bit, hence she trusted him slightly. She also didn't actually hand him the government, she disappeared and he was the best person there to rule. Torrhen will certainly have something to say, as will Cat.**

 **Lightningscar: I don't mind explaining! The problem with basing it off the show and doing it as if it is the show is sometimes things can happen that have good reason, I just can't explain it. I did copy that scene from the show, I would have liked to edit some but I couldn't see how it would have changed when neither of them have seen Torrhen in years. I'd call it menacing rather than sadistic, but he's certainly enjoying killing a lot more. Sorry to say he did die. I didn't want him to be an all powerful monster, maybe if he was a Baratheon he'd be better but he's a Stark.**

 **cheryl pollock: It won't be called BearRoar, but I hope the name will be well received.**

 **Guest: Thank you for saying that! It really does mean a lot to me.**


	46. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

**So we now are into the last half of Season 5! This episode earned a lot of negative reviews and while I'm not ok with the rape scene and I can understand why people complained, but I can understand why they included it. Marriages in Westeros were rarely made out of love, and I can imagine many an unwilling bride would consider themselves raped on their wedding night.**

 **The Arryn OC was in the lead by quite a distance so I've stopped the poll. That will be my next story after I have finished this one. I'm actually quite looking forward to it and have a fair bit of it mapped out, it starts at the very beginning of King Aery's reign. I'm not writing any of that though until I am caught up with the show on Black Wolf Rises, so there's nothing to worry about in regards to my commitment to this fic.**

 **I've also started adding this story on AO3, but don't worry, this is still my number one site! I've uploaded season 1 only so far to that site.**

 **I'm uploading this one earlier than I wanted to because I have a very busy day tomorrow. Not sure of my upload schedule this weekend, I could either have one chapter up or two.**

 **I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

Torrhen stood at the harbour with a number of guards at the request of his mother, waiting for the ship to pull in. He held Brightroar in its sheathe. The leaders of Qohor had sent one of their best smiths to Meereen and he was here to meet him. A white man with a long, dark goatee and shaven head walked off the ship with a small satchel, and walked towards the party.

" **Welcome to Meereen, I am Torrhen, of the House Stark.** " Torrhen said in Valyrian.

"I know who you are Westerosi." The Qohorik said sharply. "I can speak your tongue, take me to your forge, I wish to be home as soon as I can." Torrhen was stunned at his rudeness, but ushered the Qohorik smith to follow him.

The forge was quiet, and there was only the blacksmith that Torrhen had met before there, he looked at them strangely before realising who was there. " **King Torrhen, I have your sword handle.** " He said proudly, finding it in the back of the forge and presenting it. It was a fine piece of art, black and silver steel snaking in and out of each other down the handle, the cross guard looked like two black wolves snarling either side, and the very bottom of the sword was the head of a wolf, with red eyes made from shards of Ruby. Torrhen was impressed.

" **Very good my friend, now I need to ask you to lend this man your forge, he needs it to re-forge this sword.** " Torrhen said, angling Brightroar at him. " **You shall be paid a full day's wages.** " He said, and one of the Northerners guarding Torrhen threw the smith a small coin purse full of coins.

" **Thank you, Your Grace.** " The man bowed, and he ran off as quick as he could. The Qohorik smith got to work then, changing little details of the forges lay out and chanting some spell as he went. Torrhen couldn't understand the words but watched. Once he was done he snatched the sword out of Torrhen's hand, and marvelled at the red weave in the steel.

"You do not want red, no?" He said.

"If you can make one sword the colours of my house, that would be perfect." Torrhen told him.

"I require blood."

"You can have it." Torrhen said, pulling out a knife and going to cut his hand, but the Qohorik stopped him, before tending the fires again.

"No, stupid boy, not drops of blood, a finger will do."

Torrhen looked at him angrily. "You need me to cut a finger off?"

"Yes."

"Your Grace…" A man behind him started.

"No." Torrhen stopped him, turning back to the smith. "What happens if I don't?"

"Steel not as good, I lose reputation." The smith said, starting to melt down the sword. "Finger when I say."

Torrhen grimaced as he agreed to the man's request, he took out his knife and handed it to a guard. "Make it quick." He said.

"Your Grace I…"

"Do it!" Torrhen shouted, holding out his left hand. The guard started apologising but brought the knife down on his little finger. Torrhen squeezed his teeth together in agony, but refusing to scream. The smith picked up the finger, and chanted again as he threw it into the fires.

"Leave now, I will get you when I am done."

Torrhen held his hand tightly, letting the blood flow over his whole hand and left, his men were tending to him swiftly but he couldn't keep his eyes off of the now closed doors. "This better be fucking worth it." He said quietly.

It took a few hours, and Torrhen had been patched up well by a healer. He had grown rather bored, and was about to barge in to the forge when the door opened, and out stepped the blacksmith, sweaty and blood spattered everywhere. "It is done. You may enter." He said, gesturing to Torrhen to enter the forge.

It was so hot, Torrhen could barely stand it. He walked over to the table at the back where two one handed longswords were placed next to one another. One had a slightly grey colouring to the blade and the wolf handle had been attached, whereas the other was more colourful, a nice Red and Blue blade. The Qohorik smith had created a simple silver pommel for the sword.

"You come from another family no?" The smith asked.

"My mother is a Tully." Torrhen said, staring in awe at the two blades.

"Then that is why they are two colours."

"Can I?" Torrhen asked, and the smith nodded. Torrhen took the blade with the Tully colouring first, swinging it a bit to see the balance and found it perfect. "Riversteel. If my uncle Edmure is alive I will gift this to him." He placed it gently back on the table and picked up the blade that he would keep. It felt perfect in his hand, the grey metal gleaming in the flames of the forge. "Winter's Bite." He said quietly.

"I make scabbard too." The smith said, handing him two scabbards, one black and one a dark blue. Torrhen placed Winter's Bite into the black scabbard and took it, letting the smith sheathe the other sword.

"Thank you, friend. Come with me and I will see to it that you are fully rewarded, you have the gratitude of House Stark and House Tully." Torrhen said, and he led the smith back to Wolfpoint.

* * *

After the boat Jorah had stolen became overrun with Stone Men, the two travellers had began walking across the Lands of the Long Summer to Meereen. They were currently in a field that Tyrion thought was remarkably fertile, considering how close to the Doom they still were.

"Why Daenerys? Why is she worth all this?" Tyrion asked Jorah, trying to make conversation. "As I recall, the Mormonts fought against the Targaryens during Robert's Rebellion."

"Do you believe in anything?" Jorah asked him.

"I believe in lots of things." Tyrion said jovially.

"In something greater than ourselves, I mean. The gods, destiny. Do you believe there's a plan for this world?" Jorah asked.

"No." Tyrion told him.

"Neither did I." Jorah admitted. "I was a cynic just like you. Then I saw a girl step into a great fire with three stone eggs, when the fire burned out, I thought I'd find her blackened bones. Instead, I saw her, Daenerys, alive and unhurt, holding her baby dragons. Have you ever heard baby dragons singing?"

"No."

"It's hard to be a cynic after that." Jorah said.

"Doesn't mean she's going to be a great queen."

"No, it doesn't."

"The Targaryens are famously insane." Tyrion reminded him. "What if she conquers the world? Then what? A thousand years of peace and prosperity?"

"First we have to conquer the world." Jorah told him.

"We?" Tyrion asked. "All right, let's assume your dreams come true. She's ecstatic when you bring her this enemy dwarf, she hacks off my head and restores your position. You command her army, sail to Westeros, defeat all your enemies and watch her climb those steps and sit on the Iron Throne. Hurrah. Long live the queen. Then what?"

"Then she rules." Jorah told him, as if it were obvious.

"So a woman who has not spent a single day of her adult life in Westeros becomes the ruler of Westeros? That's justice?"

"She's the rightful heir."

"Why?" Tyrion asked him. "Because her father, who burned living men for amusement, was the king?" Suddenly Jorah grabbed Tyrion and pulled him behind a rock.

"That's a slave ship." Jorah whispered, nodding out towards a single ship anchored in the bay.

"Why are they anchored?"

They probably came ashore for…" Jorah trailed off, as a group of men rounded on them with their weapons out.

They were taken to the beach, and the leader of the slavers kept on punching Jorah around the head. Once more Jorah was knocked onto the ground, and again he got back up.

"Got a lot of fight in you, huh?" The slaver said, smiling at his ring before punching Jorah again. Laughing, he walked towards one of his companions. "Salt mines?"

"Yeah, that or a galley slave. He looks strong enough." His friend said. "What about the dwarf?"

"Worthless. Cut his throat."

"Wait. Wait. Wait, wait, wait! Let's discuss this." Tyrion shouted nervously.

"And then chop off his cock. We'll sell it for a fortune, a dwarf's cock has magic powers." The slaver said, ignoring Tyrion.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Tyrion protested as a knife went to his throat. "You can't just hand a dry cock to a merchant and expect him to pay for it! He has to know it came from a dwarf. And how could he know unless he sees the dwarf?"

"It will be a dwarf-sized cock." The slaver mocked.

"Guess again." Tyrion boasted, offended. Both Tyrion and the slaver with a knife to the Lannister's throat looked up at the Head Slaver.

"The dwarf lives until we find a cock merchant." He said, and both Tyrion and Jorah were being lifted into the boats.

"Queen Daenerys has outlawed slavery." Jorah reminded them.

"We're bound for Volantis, not Slaver's Bay." He told them. "Besides, she reopened the fighting pits, I've never heard of free men fighting in the pits."

"Fighting pits in Meereen? You're in luck, then." Tyrion said quickly. "You're about to be rich, you are looking at one of the great warriors in the Seven Kingdoms." The slaver laughed as he looked at the dwarf. "Him." Tyrion added, nodding towards Jorah.

"Him? He's got to be 60 years old." The slaver mocked.

"Sure, he's a bit long in the tooth, a bit withered, been in the sun too long, we can all see that. But he is a veteran of 100 battles. They wrote songs about him." Tyrion exclaimed.

"That true?" The slaver asked Jorah. The Mormont nodded.

"He won the tournament at Lannisport. Unseating Ser Jaime Lannister himself." Tyrion said proudly. The slaver just laughed. "The Kingslayer!"

"Jousting, you're talking about jousting. A fancy game for fancy lads. The men who fight in the pits of Meereen will swallow him whole." The slaver mocked.

"I killed a Dothraki bloodrider in single combat." Jorah piped up.

"Liar."

"It's no lie." Jorah said. "His name was Qotho, he was bloodrider to Khal Drogo. Take me to Slaver's Bay, put a sword in my hand, I'll prove my worth."

The slaver grinned at his words, clearly sensing the money before he laughed, and took them on his ship and set sail towards Meereen.

* * *

The Qohorik smith had been paid handsomely from the gold in the Pyramid, and had left Meereen after a couple of days of being there. Torrhen was sat in his rooms admiring both swords again. He remembered his Father holding Ice of course, but there was something about these blades that put Ice to shame. Catelyn knocked on the door and entered.

"Are these the blades?" She asked, not having seen them until now.

"Aye, it seems my blood is equally Tully as it is Stark." Torrhen said, before moving Riversteel towards her. "Here, I want you to have this for now, I know you can't use it properly but it will be a Tully blade, a Tully should have it."

Catelyn took the sword and pulled it slightly out of its scabbard and gasped at the colouring. "Brightroar was never…"

"I know, it seems my blood did that." Torrhen said impressed.

"You maimed yourself for swords though, was that wise?" Catelyn asked, unimpressed.

"I sacrificed a finger for Valyrian Steel, now when we get Ice back we have two Stark swords." Torrhen said. "Valyrian Steel can't be underestimated, not only is it a sign of power but they're better than castle forged steel in every way, and this way made sure that it remains as strong and sharp as before it was melted down."

"I understand." Catelyn sighed. "I'm just not happy you've done this. I hate seeing you hurt."

"I'm fine mother." Torrhen laughed, flexing his four-fingered hand to show her. "The healers did a wonderful job, I can hardly feel it."

"You were such a good archer before, have you tried shooting again?" Cat asked.

"Not yet." Torrhen admitted, grabbing onto Winter's Bite's scabbard. "I will do soon, first I want to test out this sword."

"Winter's Bite." Catelyn said, looking at the sword. "A good name."

"I'll show my enemies how it feels to have Winter come for them." Torrhen smirked. "Those who hold my sister will feel it's bite."

* * *

Sansa had finished with her bath, after making the kennelmasters daughter leave, and had put her dress on. She stared into a mirror and sighed. She looked beautiful, she thought, and it was all for the people who murdered her family. She brushed her hair and thought of all of her family, hoping that the ones left alive would come for her soon.

When she had finished her hair, she sat for a while, losing track of all of her thoughts until a knock on the door came, and Roose Bolton stepped in to the room.

"Lord Bolton." Sansa said, standing up and curtseying.

"Lady Sansa. As Warden of the North it is my duty to escort you to the Godswood as your father cannot be here." Roose told her, offering an arm. "Shall we?"

Sansa begrudgingly took his arm, and they walked slowly towards the Godswood. It had started to snow, and they carefully made their way through to the Godswood.

Northern weddings were very different to southern weddings. It is a smaller, less pompous ceremony, Sansa noted. They made their way towards the Heart Tree of Winterfell and the people of the castle were gathered with lanterns, as was tradition. Roose Bolton led her to the Heart Tree and stopped. Ramsay was stood in front of them before the tree.

"Who comes before the old gods this night?" Ramsay asked officially.

"Sansa of the House Stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Roose responded, keeping to the words.

"Ramsay of House Bolton. Heir to the Dreadfort and Winterfell. Who gives her?"

"Roose of House Bolton. Lord of the Dreadfort and Winterfell, and Warden of the North." Roose said, before stepping away from Sansa to officiate the rest of the proceedings. "Lady Sansa, will you take this man?"

It took a few moments, and Sansa was trying to convince herself to just run and never look back, but remembering Petyr's words to make him hers, she smiled and said. "I take this man."

Ramsay then offered his hand, and Sansa took it to complete the final steps of the ceremony. They knelt hand in hand in front of the Weirwood and spent a moment in silent prayer. Sansa wasn't wishing for a happy union, she understood that that would never be the case, so instead she wished for health and fortunes to her brother, so that he could come and reclaim what was rightfully his. Feeling Ramsay start to rise she complied, and turned her back to him so he could take off the Stark cloak adorning her shoulders and replace it with a Bolton one. She cringed internally as the cloak was fastened, but gave a smile for the gathering crowd. Ramsay then took her hand again and led her down the path leading to the castle for their wedding night.

* * *

Dawn hadn't even broken yet, but the entire population of Wolfpoint was awake. Balerion was howling so loudly Torrhen wouldn't have been surprised if Daenerys could hear it in the Great Pyramid. Annoyed, Torrhen went to go and shush the great Direwolf. He found him in the room Torrhen had set out for him, curled up in a ball howling. Sitting down next to Balerion, Torrhen started stroking his back to try and calm him, when he felt a strange sensation in his mind. Thinking of it, Torrhen found himself pulled out of his own body, as he was staring up at himself, but was terrified of the blank white eyes he saw. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of agony hit him, and he cried out.

Gasping, Torrhen found himself looking back down at Balerion and he realised why the wolf was howling. Sansa was being hurt, he could feel it. The wolf had calmed down a bit, and Torrhen went to grab his sword and go down to the training centre he had ordered set up when they moved in to the Pyramid. He needed to hit something.

* * *

 **So Torrhen finally warged on purpose! That will be explored in future chapters.**

 **I hope the swords were a good addition to the chapter, the only Slaver's Bay scenes in this episode were Jorah and Tyrion, so I thought it was as good a time as any. The Qohor page on the A Wiki of Ice and Fire mentioned the blood magic, as did AmuletOfWinter so I thought that it must be important in the forging of the blades. So yeah Torrhen now has 9 fingers and 2 Valyrian Steel longswords made from the steel of Brightroar. I decided that both swords would show the different parts of Torrhen, with the Tully side coming out brightly in the steel of Riversteel, and the Stark side in Winter's Bite.**

 **What do you think of the names? I'll admit I got the name Riversteel from a forum ages ago that I can't remember the name to, but Winter's Bite I thought of myself and I don't know if any other stories have used that.**

 **I couldn't bring myself to write the Rape scene, so I put in the wedding and that was it. I find it quite amusing that the actual wedding and who was officiating gave me the most trouble in this episode, Theon being lucky was rather annoying for me!**

 **Next Episode: Torrhen accompanies Dany to the Fighting pits.**

 **Reviews:**

 **BigWilly526 (chapter 44): I guess I'm just cruel haha!**

 **GM12: I thought that about the Arryn one, and I have a good idea for it. In regards to the Martell and Tyrell one I can't see myself doing a Martell one any time soon, but a Tyrell OC could be an interesting thought. I want to do one of all the Great Houses eventually though. Thank you for saying it's one of your favourites, it means a lot and I hope it carries on living up to that praise.**

 **Silver crow: Good ideas, and ones I will definitely consider coming into that part of the story. He'll certainly be the envy of Daario.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: Thank you! I hope this was quick enough for you.**

 **jean d'arc: I understand the Blackfish though, he didn't want to give up his home again and he went down fighting. I think you're being harsh on Dany there, she listens to them a lot like with Jorah in 4x07, and in matters of war. She also listened to Tyrion in 6x09 instead of slaughtering everyone and destroying Slavers Bay.**

 **Lightningscar: The Missandei scene was in the show, and it seemed pivotal considering she had three different people suggesting three different things. I'm glad you agreed with my decision for the Jon scene. This season will have enough show scenes in it before I start adding unnecessary ones to the plot. Nobody actually knows why Torrhen ran other than the Forresters (who are now at Moat Cailin) the rest of the Moat Cailin garrison and those that are in Meereen. Once they know they will flock to Torrhen. Torrhen said it was her family because she is the last truly highborn Valyrian descendant. In answer to your question, yes they are, but the Greatjon has had 2 years almost to fortify Moat Cailin, and Howland Reed another 2 years before that. It's pretty much impossible to take now.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Hmm maybe way in the future I might do that, but I'm not overly comfortable writing that sort of thing yet when technically I haven't even finished my first story.**

 **C.E.W: I can't argue with any of that, although I've got a bit more planned for House Umber that you predict.**

 **AO3: Thank you for saying so! I posted on AO3 as it seems like it got a bit more traffic in the GoT genre, and you seem to be proving that point already!**


	47. The Gift

**So like I've said before I'm away this weekend and I won't be able to upload any more. I've had this saved since Wednesday but due to being away I've put this off as long as I'm comfortable with.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **As ever, I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

Catelyn was in her room sewing a new dress for herself, worrying about Sansa. Torrhen had told her all about his experience with Balerion, and while initially she was horrified that he may be some sort of monster and had shouted at him, she quickly lost that thought. He was perhaps her last remaining son, she had to stick by him.

"Family, Duty, Honour." She whispered to herself, reminding herself of her words. She looked over at Riversteel, the sword Torrhen had had forged for her brother and sighed again. Her family was fractured, potentially broken and she had no idea how to fix it. Torrhen knocked on her door and entered, her son, he'd taken to shaving his beard off in Meereen as it was so hot, and he currently only had slight stubble.

"Mother, I came to see how you are." He asked nervously.

"I'm so sorry Tor." She said.

"It's ok, I know this must be strange for you but it's stranger for me. Old Nan never properly spoke about wargs, only that they were evil." Torrhen smiled.

"But still." She protested, standing up and putting her sewing down, before walking towards him and taking him in her arms. "I'm your mother, I should know better."

Torrhen chuckled, and hugged her back. "It's ok mother, I promise you."

They both sat down again and began discussing past memories of Sansa and their family, laughing along at the memories.

"I reminded Robb about that pigeon." Torrhen laughed, as his mother brought up the story of Robb being terrified of the bird. "It was the first time after he married Talisa I actually felt like his brother again."

"He came running up to me, so upset that everyone laughed at him." Cat smiled fondly. "I miss him. I know he made some stupid decisions towards the end but he didn't deserve that."

"No one deserves that." Torrhen said quietly. "I'll never forget that image of them, up there while that fucker Bolton was laughing down below." They both fell into silence.

"Where did it all go wrong?" Catelyn asked sadly.

"The day Jon Arryn died." Was Torrhen's only response.

* * *

Sansa hated it back in Winterfell, every night Ramsay would come and do whatever he wanted to her, and she had no friends during the day due to being stuck inside, locked in her rooms at Ramsay's request. This was one of the rare times she had been allowed out, and she was escorted to meet him on the battlements of Winterfell.

"My beautiful wife." Ramsay said, kissing her on the cheek. "When my father told me we were marrying, I half expected a fat, bearded beast, do you know how pleased I was when I saw you? You've made me very happy." He kissed her on the cheek again, and led her round the battlements. "Our scouts report that Stannis Baratheon rides for Winterfell. He's a respected commander, his troops are loyal and battle-tested. He's hired thousands of foreign sellswords to bolster his army. But this storm is a stroke of luck for us northerners, our people are used to fighting in the frost. His army is out there now suffering in the snow. One day I'll be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. You'll be my lady and Wardeness."

"But isn't your stepmother pregnant?" Sansa asked him.

"What of it?"

"What happens if she has a boy?"

"Then I'll have a baby brother." Ramsay shrugged.

"But he'll be the heir." Sansa said.

"I'm Lord Bolton's eldest son."

"But you're a bastard, a trueborn will always have the stronger claim." Sansa said, noticing Ramsay's face turn angry.

"I've been naturalized by a royal decree from…"

"Tommen Baratheon? Another bastard." Sansa told him. He stared at her angrily in silence for a moment before changing the topic slightly.

"Bastards can rise high in the world. Like your half-brother Jon Snow, born the bastard of Winterfell, now the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch." Ramsay said, shocking Sansa. "You didn't know? Yes, he's done very well for himself. Oh. I nearly forgot why I asked you to join me. Come, my lady." And Ramsay led her towards a body, the flayed body of the woman that had helped her when she first arrived back at Winterfell and many times since. "Your northern friend. Myranda told me you wanted to leave, why? Winterfell is your home and I am your husband."

Sansa looked on in horror, the bones were visible through the red muscle of her body and blood was still dripping off of her fingers and toes.

"Tough old bird. Everyone talks when I start peeling them, but this one, her heart gave out before I even got to her face. We do breed them tough in the North." Ramsay said, before motioning to a guard. "Bring my wife back to her chamber. It's far too cold out here for a lady."

Sansa felt tears in her eyes as she was led away, silently sobbing she almost missed the sight of a brown haired boy she was sure she remembered from King's Landing looking directly at her.

* * *

Panting wildly, Torrhen grunted before he climaxed, and pulled out of his lover. It had been a stressful day of court apparently, and Daenerys needed some release that Torrhen was more than happy to help with. He got off of her and fell to the side as she cuddled up to his side.

"You should do full days of court more often." Torrhen smirked.

"Quiet you, or I'll ask Qohor to remove more than just your finger." Dany smirked back, kissing him before going to fetch them some wine. She came back and got into bed again, handing him a glass as he sat up.

"How long is it before you're wed?" Torrhen asked.

"After the games are done." Daenerys told him unhappily. "Whenever we feel the city needs more joy after they come down from the high of slaughter."

"He will never be able to handle you." Torrhen grinned, only to receive a light slap on his torso. He turned serious for a moment. "I need to go back to Westeros soon."

"What? Why?" Dany asked.

"I received a message from Howland Reed, my sister has been wed to the monsters that killed my brother and they are clinging onto the North by a thread, if I go back and rally the lords we can take the North back." Torrhen explained.

"I thought you didn't have the men?" Dany asked.

"That was before I heard that Tywin Lannister had died, now the Lannisters are in a diplomatic war with both the faith and the Tyrells and Stannis Baratheon marches on the Boltons, so after they've weakened each other we can retake the North with ease." Torrhen smirked. "It'll give you a platform from which to invade too if you wished it."

Dany thought for a moment. "You still don't understand why I have to stay." She told him.

"No, I don't." He said, taking her hand. "Your home is in Westeros, and there has never been a better time to strike."

"How old is your information?"

"It regards my sister marrying a monster, it is too old for me to be comfortable with." Torrhen muttered.

"But you do not know what the situation is right this minute." Dany urged. "I cannot abandon my city until I know it will be safe, for an unknown situation when I don't have the numbers."

Torrhen sighed, when she put it that way it made a bit of sense. "I'm sorry I keep pushing it, I just want to see you take up your birth right." He said, stroking her face gently.

"I know." Dany smiled. "Just have patience, stay at least until after the games, I cannot go through that without you."

Torrhen sighed. "As you wish, but I can't linger too long."

"I understand." Dany smiled, before climbing on top of him. "Now if you're going to be leaving me so soon, let us make use of that time wisely." She smirked, and Torrhen barked out a laugh and kissed her again.

* * *

Ser Davos was concerned, he was on his way to Stannis' tent for an update, and he knew the King wouldn't be happy with what he had to say. Striding in to the tent he saw the Red Woman was there aswell, as ever.

"40 horses died in the night, we'll lose more come sunset. We're running out of food, we can't open the supply line until the snow clears." Davos told Stannis, before looking on nervously.

"What else?" Stannis asked. "The Stormcrows rode off last night."  
Stannis looked at the map on the table. "500 men." He said, taking one of the figures off and throwing it away. "Sellswords, loyal to nothing but gold."

"We still have a hard march to Winterfell and we won't be marching anywhere in this weather." Davos told Stannis.

"And?"

"This isn't our time, we should head back to Castle Black when the snow clears."

"I retreated from King's Landing, Ser Davos." Stannis said. "If I retreat again, I'll become the King Who Ran. I am not Torrhen Stark, we will not run again."

"Your Grace…" Davos protested.

"Winter is coming. Those aren't just the Stark words, it's a fact. If we march back to Castle Black, we winter at Castle Black." Stannis explained. "And who can say how many years this winter will last?"

"It's better to wait for the right time than risk everything." Davos pleaded. "Head back to Castle Black, wait for Torrhen Stark to come and bend the knee…"

"I've already told you, Torrhen Stark will take the black if he hands over his crown or hang for treason if he doesn't." Stannis said sternly. "I will not suffer usurpers Ser Davos. This is the right time and I will risk everything, because if I don't, we've lost. We march to victory or we march to defeat. But we go forward, only forward."

Defeated, Davos conceded. "Your Grace." He said politely, before stepping out of the tent again, leaving his king to possibly get poisoned even more by that infernal woman.

* * *

For the first time, Torrhen took to the training centre with Winter's Bite. He was getting used to having one less finger now, and was ready to start training again with both hands. He started slowly by hacking at a straw dummy, but it didn't take long before the sharp Valyrian Steel cleaved the dummy in two. In awe of the sword, he asked one of the Northerners guarding him to spar. Doing so made him appreciate the fallen Ser Barristan, as Torrhen had felt like he had gotten a lot better because of training with the old knight. He practiced a move that Barristan had taught him as the fight had gone on for a few minutes, and ended up with his practice partner on his back, Torrhen's sword at his throat.

"Very good, Your Grace." The guard said, as Torrhen helped him back on his feet.

"Yes, very good indeed." A voice came from the door, and Torrhen saw Daario Neharis walk in applauding slowly. "Almost good enough to take on me."

"Come and join me, Tyroshi and we shall see." Torrhen smirked. Daario obliged, and brought out his Arakh, swinging it around. Torrhen grinned and lunged for an attack, with Daario parrying, seemingly toying with the Stark. Again, Torrhen lunged and Daario parried him to the side. Torrhen decided to go defensive then and let Daario attack him. He had to admit the man was good, and it was taking everything Torrhen had in his locker to deflect the blows. He parried left, dodged right before he finally felt comfortable in launching another attack. Ducking under Daario's blade he swung round and carefully smacked him in the stomach with the flat side of the blade. The Tyroshi sellsword doubled up, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. "Dead." Torrhen smirked.

"Well fought, I wonder what would have happened if I wasn't going easy on you." Daario smirked, causing Torrhen to grow angry. "The Queen wishes to see you, Black Wolf. You're going to see some real sport."

"And she sent you as her messenger?" Torrhen smirked. "How does that feel?"

"I live to serve my Queen." Daario smirked back. "In any way she deems fit."

"Just not the way you'd prefer." Torrhen laughed. "Tell her that I'm on my way." He dismissed Daario and walked out to go and get changed, leaving the Tyroshi raging.

* * *

Brienne was still staring out the window of Winterfell waiting for Pod to return. He had gotten a job in the castle thanks to their friend that had given them food on their first night in the inn, and he was tasked with watching Sansa in the castle. He barrelled through the door that night.

"My Lady! My Lady!"

"What, Podrick?" Brienne asked, bored.

"We have to help her, Lady Sansa looks miserable and her husband was revelling in showing her a flayed corpse, I think it was a woman loyal to the Starks." Pod said breathlessly.

Brienne thanked him for that and started formulating a plan, she needed to find some way into that castle to get her Lady's daughter out before Ramsay Bolton ruined her.

* * *

Daenerys had wanted Torrhen to accompany her and Hizdahr to one of the lower fighting pits, to see one of the qualifying fights before the Great Games in the future. Torrhen was unhappy to note that Hizdahr was acting pompous as usual, but luckily he refrained from laying a hand on Dany.

"Sitting through the great games will be bad enough." Dany said unhappily as they made their way onto the covered platform they would be watching from.

"For generations in the days leading up to the great games, it has been customary for our ruler to make the rounds of the lower pits to pay the fighters there the honour of her presence." Hizdahr told her, as the two of them sat down, with Torrhen preferring to stand behind Daenerys.

"For millennia it was customary to own slaves. Customs change." Torrhen told the Meereenese man.

"These customs are sacred to the people of Meereen, they will fight better in your honour." Hizdahr protested to Daenerys.

"If they wouldn't my honour they wouldn't fight at all." Daenerys countered, earning a smile from Torrhen. The gates were ceremoniously flung open then, and the pit fighters walked out behind the man that seemed to be in charge of the day and stood in position inside the pit. It took a moment but he finally noticed that Daenerys was in attendance, and ran over towards the canopy.

"Your Grace. Your future Grace." He said, bowing towards Dany and Hizdahr, before noticing Torrhen. "King Stark. You honour us all." He then ran and made sure that all of his fighters were correctly lined up facing them.

"Imagine how shit it would have been if you hadn't have come." Torrhen whispered in Dany's ear, causing her to giggle, much to the displeasure of Hizdahr.

"We fight and die for your glory, O glorious queen." The fighters said loudly. And with that the fighting began, which each fighter going for a separate opponent. It seemed like a given straight from the off as a menacing man with no hair immediately sliced his opponents arm, disarming him and punching him to the floor. He grabbed the man by the neck and showed off to Dany as he stabbed his opponent in the neck, slicing out his throat. Torrhen saw Dany wince in disgust, and had to agree with her. In the North all they had was melee's where once defeated the loser would leave the arena, not this needless killing. It was brutality, and Daenerys had finally had enough when the same brute sliced the back of another man's legs.

"I think I've seen enough." She said. "Torrhen, escort me out?" Torrhen went to guide her out with his arm delicately on her back when Hizdahr piped up.

"Your Grace, it… it… it is a tradition for the queen to stay until the victor has emerged." Hizdahr stammered.

"I've sacrificed more than enough for your traditions." Dany spat.

"Come Dany." Torrhen whispered. "You don't need to see this."

He was about to escort her out when out of the corner of his eye, Torrhen saw the ringmaster fly backwards, after being elbowed in the face. Turning back to the fights he watched this newcomer as he took out the newcomer with a swift punch to the head, and made his way around the ring taking out all of his opponents, without killing them. Once he had taken out his last opponent by smacking him with the man's own helmet he walked up to the podium, before bowing slightly and taking off his helmet. Torrhen didn't recognise the man, but Daenerys clearly did.

"Get him out of my sight." She whispered emotionally.

"Khaleesi, please. I just need a moment of your time." He pleaded with her, as two men dragged him away. "I brought you a gift!" He shouted, halting his removal.

"It's true!" A voice Torrhen never thought he'd hear again said, and a small, bearded dwarf walked into view. "He has."

"Fucking Lannister." Torrhen snarled, and Dany looked at him alarmed, before turning back to Tyrion.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the gift." He said offering out his hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace. My name is Tyrion Lannister."

" **Put them in chains and take them to the Great Pyramid.** " Torrhen barked out an order after it was obvious Dany was still in shock. " **Let your Queen deal with this scum there.** "

* * *

 **So we welcome Tyrion and Jorah into Meereen. As you can see Torrhen definitely isn't a fan of Tyrion, so that should be fun.**

 **The Daario scene was fun to write too, just a practice fight but one I think they both needed.**

 **Thought I'd give updates on Stannis and Brienne too, just to show that Stannis is still thinking about Torrhen and that Brienne sort of has a plan.**

 **That is as graphic as I will ever go in regards to Torrhen's sex life as well, it's a bit of a rehash of the Daario scene I guess, but obviously different and I think they're more meaningful together.**

 **Keep the reviews and such coming please! Next chapter: Sansa confronts Podrick.**

 **Reviews:**

 **CaedmonCousland (chapter 45): I know that the Ghiscari came first, but the Valyrians practiced slavery too and that is what Torrhen was talking about in the heat of the moment. Even though they know they can't get married, they're enjoying each other and honestly I wouldn't blame them. I told people that this season would stick to the show quite a bit because I didn't like the season and I can't really change too much. Thanks for the review though.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I'm glad you like them!**

 **Secorr: The OC will be cousins with Cersei, so while not impossible, I have other plans.**

 **War Sage: It was before Maege died and it came out in Tully colours.**

 **jean d'arc: I'm glad you liked it! The Tyrion bits were from the episode. That's right, he doesn't know what but his imagination will be running wild. You're right about the warging too.**

 **Lightningscar: I changed the reforging because Tywin never went to Qohor, and it is said they are the best due to their use of blood magic. I just did what I thought would be interesting with that. I agree with you about the whole rape thing, it's not too shocking in the world of Thrones but I still don't blame people for complaining. Don't worry, Bran is more powerful, Torrhen is a Stark though so he has the ability and that is what I'm playing into, I don't know if I'll have that as a major part in the story yet, but even so it's a nice side plot.**


	48. Hardhome

**Here I am again with an anticipated chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, remember to leave a review with any comments be they good or bad.**

 **I've pretty much planned Torrhen's storyline for season 6, but I'm looking a bit light for a few episodes. If there's any season 6 storylines that are involved in episodes 4 and 8 that you would like me to adapt then please, let me know in the reviews section.**

 **In terms of this chapter, I like to imagine that the area behind the Throne in Meereen is a way in to the room for Dany, so she doesn't need to go up the stairs every time she sits the throne.**

 **I think it's my 5** **th** **4000+ words chapter as well, which I'm quite proud of. I do try and make the updates reasonable lengths, but it depends on the scenes I include obviously. Luckily this one has two nice and long ones from the show, and some interesting parts of my own.**

 **As always I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

"He's a fucking Lannister! Give me his head or I shall take it from him." Torrhen raged. He was in Daenerys' chambers with her raging about the new guests. "And Mormont ran from my father, I want his head too."

"Peace, Tor." Dany said calmly, even though her steely eyes gave away her true emotions. "I wish to talk to the Lannister first, see why he is here."

"He married my sister! Probably raped her too knowing the fuckers twisted mind!" Torrhen roared. "I want his head!"

"And you shall get it, if I have no need of him." Dany insisted, taking his head in her hands gently.

"If you have no need? Surely you don't mean to…"

"Don't tell me what I mean to do or not." Dany snapped. "I would have killed you because of my brother's teachings about your family, let me make up my own mind about the Lannister. This is my city; you swore to leave justice in my city to me."

Torrhen sighed, and removed her hands from him. "You're right, this is your city." He told her, moving towards the door. "And I can't stay here any longer. I need to go home; I need to take back my home from the bastards that took it from my brother."

Dany looked at him surprised. "You would go now?"

"There's nothing for me here, already my people have died protecting your city and we not gotten anything in return, your promises to us will happen when you take back Westeros, not if you stay here." Torrhen told her. Dany looked at him in a way that broke his heart, she seemed devastated. "This does not mean I do not care for you, nor that I will not fight for you, only that I want to go home." Torrhen told her.

Sniffing, she nodded. "The Great Games are in three days, please, for me, stay until then."

Torrhen was at war with himself mentally. On one hand he wanted to leave straight away, but on the other he couldn't leave her now. "It will take that time to prepare and gather provisions." Was all he said. Dany smiled up at him, and closed the distance, kissing Torrhen again. Missandei walked in the room and upon seeing them grew uncomfortable. When they showed no signs of stopping she cleared her throat.

"Your Grace, the prisoners are in the Throne Room waiting for you."

"Very… Good…" Dany said in between kissing. "I'll be down… Soon." She giggled, as Torrhen picked her up and led her to the bed.

"Very good, Your Grace." Missandei said raising an eyebrow before evacuating the room as quick as she could.

* * *

Torrhen and Dany finally made it down to the Throne Room, where Tyrion Lannister and Jorah Mormont were stood at the bottom of the steps, surrounded by numerous Unsullied. Dany went to sit on the Throne, which Missandei was stood to the right of, and Torrhen walked down the stairs to stand on the part of the steps that were usually reserved for Grey Worm and Ser Barristan, but Ser Barristan had been laid to rest and Grey Worm was still unable to move, so Torrhen took upon the duty of protecting Daenerys himself. He fingered the hilt of Winter's Bite slowly, glaring daggers at the Lannister dwarf. Silence fell upon them for what seemed like a long time.

"Your Grace, I want to say…" Jorah started to speak.

"You will not speak." Dany snapped, before turning to Tyrion Lannister. "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"If only I were otherwise." He said longingly.

"If you are Tyrion Lannister, why shouldn't I kill you to pay your family back for what it did to mine?"

"You want revenge against the Lannisters?" Tyrion asked her, ignoring the glares Torrhen was sending his way. "I killed my mother Joanna Lannister on the day I was born. I killed my father Tywin Lannister with a bolt to the heart. I am the greatest Lannister killer of our time."

"So I should welcome you into my service because you murdered members of your own family?" Dany asked sarcastically.

"Into your service?" Tyrion asked her. "Your Grace, we have only just met. It's too soon to know if you deserve my service."

"If you'd rather return to the fighting pits, just say the word." Dany told him.

Tyrion took a deep breath. "When I was a young man, I heard a story about a baby born during the worst storm in living memory. She had no wealth, no lands, no army, only a name and a handful of supporters, most of whom probably thought they could use that name to benefit themselves. They kept her alive, moving her from place to place, often hours ahead of the men who'd been sent to kill her. She was eventually sold off to some warlord on the edge of the world and that appeared to be that. And then a few years later, the most well-informed person I knew told me that this girl without wealth, lands, or armies had somehow acquired all three in a very short span of time, along with three dragons. He thought she was our best, last chance to build a better world." Tyrion told her. "I thought you were worth meeting at the very least."

"And why are you worth meeting? Why should I spend my time listening to you?"

"Because you cannot build a better world on your own. You have no one at your side who understands the land you want to rule. The strengths and weaknesses of the houses that will either join or oppose you."

"I have the rightful Lord of the biggest of the Seven Kingdoms standing at my side as an advisor and a friend, I will have a very large army and very large dragons."

"Forgive me, but Lord Stark…"

"King Stark, Imp." Torrhen snarled. "Her Grace has granted the North its independence."

"King Stark." Tyrion corrected. "Even so, you are young and have no experience ruling. You are nothing but a battle commander currently, and if there is one thing I've learnt in the last few years it is that killing and politics aren't always the same thing." He turned back towards Daenerys. "When I served as Hand of the King, I did quite well with the latter considering the king in question preferred torturing animals to leading his people. I could do an even better job advising a ruler worth the name, if that is indeed what you are." Torrhen bit his tongue, even though he wanted to just rip the dwarfs head off with his bare hands.

"So you want to advise me? Very well." Dany said, surprising Torrhen that she would test him so quickly. "What would you have me do with him? I swore I would kill him if he ever returned." She said, nodding towards Jorah.

"I know." Tyrion said, moving closer towards the steps leading to the throne. Torrhen put his hand firmly on his sword and looked menacingly at the dwarf, and Tyrion stopped before he started climbing.

"Why should the people trust a queen who can't keep her promises?" Dany asked.

"Whomever Ser Jorah was when he started informing on you, he is no longer that man. I can't remember ever seeing a sane man as devoted to anything as he is to serving you. He claims he would kill for you and die for you and nothing I ever witnessed gives me reason to doubt him. And yet he did betray you." Tyrion said, beginning to climb the steps. The Unsullied moved their spears and Torrhen showed an inch of the steel of his sword, only to be stopped by Daenerys. "Did he have an opportunity to confess his betrayal?" Tyrion asked her.

"Yes. Many opportunities."

"And did he?"

"No, not until forced to do so."

"He worships you, he is in love with you, I think." Tyrion shrugged, causing Torrhen to glare at the Mormont exile who had lowered his head. "But he did not trust you with the truth, an unpleasant truth to be sure, but one of great significance to you. He did not trust that you would be wise enough to forgive him."

"So I should kill him." Dany said.

"A ruler who kills those devoted to her is not a ruler who inspires devotion. And you're going to need to inspire devotion, a lot of it, if you're ever going to rule across the Narrow Sea." Tyrion advised her. "But you cannot have him by your side when you do."

Dany took a moment of quiet thought to process everything, before ordering her Unsullied. "Remove Ser Jorah from the city."

Torrhen had stayed quiet up until that point, but on hearing Daenerys' command he had to protest. "Your Grace, Ser Jorah fled from my father's justice once before, I ask you to hand him over to me, his life is already forfeit in the eyes of the North."

"Ser Jorah was pardoned by the usurper king before you split from the Seven Kingdoms." Dany spat, glaring daggers at Jorah. "His past crimes are pardoned; the ones he is being exiled for are not."

"Daenerys…" Torrhen began, but she stopped him with a glare, and Torrhen, seething, barged past Jorah on his way out of the Throne Room and headed towards Wolfpoint angrily.

* * *

It had been a few days since Ramsay showed her the flayed old woman, and Sansa was on the verge of a breakdown. He came every night and did whatever he wanted to her, before throwing her away and locking her in the room, ready for the next day. Luckily today she found she got a few days off, as her moon blood had come. For the first time ever she was ecstatic at that, as it meant Ramsay hadn't got her pregnant.

A quick knock on the door came, and the door opened and closed again within a second, as her first husbands squire came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sansa demanded, only to be met with Podrick shushing her.

"Quiet, My Lady." Pod whispered. "I'm here on behalf of Lady Brienne of Tarth, sworn sword to your mother."

Sansa was confused. "My mother is in Essos."

"Lady Brienne was tasked to smuggle you out of King's Landing by your mother after news of Torrhen's survival reached her. I was tasked to squire for her by Jaime Lannister." Podrick said quietly. "Lady Brienne and I have been looking for you ever since."

Sansa breathed out a sigh of relief as she realised someone was looking out for her. "And where is Lady Brienne?"

"Staying in Wintertown, we were waiting for the right time to get you out, but the Lady wanted me to tell you that we are here." Pod urged, smiling.

"Thank you, Podrick." Sansa said gratefully. "What is the plan?"

"Lady Brienne is working on a way to get into the castle as a guard, once that happens she will sneak into Winterfell and smuggle you out to the Wall." Pod explained. "You just need to wait a little while longer.

Sansa's heart dropped, she was stuck still. "Please hurry." She urged, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't stand it much longer."

"Don't worry My Lady, we will be as quick as we can." Pod said, before he backed out the door and locked it again before anybody knew he was there, leaving Sansa to stare out her window towards the Wintertown.

* * *

Torrhen was still angry as he stormed into his rooms in Wolfpoint. He unbuckled his sword and threw it down on the floor, aggressively pouring himself some wine before downing it and refilling again.

"Careful, you don't want to get too drunk now do you." Catelyn said, stitching something in the corner.

"Mother?" Torrhen asked in surprise. "These are my personal quarters you realise."

"And I am your mother, whatever could you have to hide from me?" Catelyn said jovially, before turning serious. "Is it really him?"

"Aye." Torrhen muttered darkly. "The fucking imp is here."

"And?"

"And Daenerys of the House Targaryen, first of her name, is a fucking idiot." Torrhen said, throwing himself in a chair to face Catelyn. "She's decided to let him advise her! He's a fucking Lannister."

Catelyn put her stitching down and looked at him concerned. "Do not let your anger cloud your judgement Tor, he may be a Lannister but he's hardly the worst one of the lot."

"He married Sansa…" Torrhen started.

"And I hate him for that as much as you do!" Catelyn interrupted. "But think, Tywin Lannister was the one in control, he would be the one to force Sansa into marriage, not Tyrion."

"You arrested him! Why are you standing for him now?" Torrhen asked incredulously.

"I'm not standing up for him, I'm educating you to see clearly." Catelyn responded. "The Starks ruled for so long because they put the people of the North in front of themselves. You calling for Tyrion Lannister's head like this isn't putting the people first. It's putting your own emotions and thinking before the people you claim to rule."

Torrhen sighed, realising she was right. "Jorah Mormont was there too. I wasn't granted his head either. Apparently he has been pardoned."

"Let him go, he knows he isn't welcome back in the North." Catelyn said, returning to her stitching.

"I didn't tell him about Maege."

"He's a traitor, she wouldn't want him to mourn for her." Cat said. "Lyanna on the other hand needs to know."

"She will do soon." Torrhen said gently. "I had a message sent back to Howland explaining all that's gone on here, he will see to it that she knows, and that I will personally bring her bones back." Torrhen had had the healers of Meereen embalm her body so it stayed fresh for a lot longer, so that it would survive the trip back to Bear Island.

"Very good." Catelyn said.

"I'm going to tell the men to get ready to sail, I need to take back the North and Daenerys isn't going to hurry." Torrhen said, gaining her full attention again.

"Good, I want to go home." Catelyn said happily. "I want to see my daughter again."

"We will see her soon mother, I promise." Torrhen told her, and he got up to stare at the Great Pyramid from his balcony, wondering what was happening in Daenerys' rooms.

* * *

Tyrion and Daenerys were sat at her table, and he was pouring them both a glass of wine. "So, have you decided yet? Whether I'm worthy of your service?" Daenerys asked the dwarf.

"Have you decided yet whether you're going to have me killed?" Tyrion asked back.

"It's probably my safest option." Daenerys admitted.

"I can see why you would think so." Tyrion said. "It's what your father would have done."

"And what would your father have done?" Dany spat back.

"My father, who publically sentenced me to death?" Tyrion asked. "I'd say his thoughts on having me killed were abundantly clear."

"Is that why you killed him?"

"Someday, if you decide not to execute me, I'll tell you all about why I killed my father. And on that day, should it ever come, we'll need more wine than this." Tyrion said, taking a drink.

"I know what my father was. What he did. I know the Mad King earned his name." Dany said.

"So, here we sit, two terrible children of two terrible fathers."

"I'm terrible?"

"I've heard stories." Tyrion told her.

"Why did you travel to the far side of the world to meet someone terrible?"

"To see if you were the right kind of terrible." Tyrion admitted.

"Which kind is that?"

"The kind that prevents your people from being even more so."

"Well, I did reopen the fighting pits." Daenerys said unhappily. "Under my rule, murder will once again become entertainment."

"Yes, that was wise, and you agreed to marry someone you loathe for the greater good, very impressive." Tyrion said, pouring himself another glass of wine. "My own sister married someone she loathed as well, though not by choice and certainly not for the greater good, gods forbid. She ended up having him killed."

"Perhaps it won't come to that." Dany said, staring intently at the dwarf.

Tyrion took a moment to stare back, before admitting to her. "It's not impossible that Varys was right about you after all."

"Varys? King Robert's spymaster?"

"Yes, he's the one who convinced me to come find you. He was my travelling companion before Ser Jorah seized that role for himself."

"Jorah sent my secrets to Varys. For 20 years the Spider oversaw the campaign to find and kill me." Dany said bitterly.

"He did what he had to do to survive." Tyrion said gently. "He did a lot of other things as well; things he didn't have to do. I suspect he's the main reason you weren't slaughtered in your crib."

"But you trust him?" Dany asked.

"Yes, oddly, he may be the only person in the world I trust. Except my brother."

"The brother who killed my father?"

"That's the one."

"Perhaps I will have you killed after all." Dany said.

"Your queenly prerogative." Tyrion said, pouring yet another glass of wine. "I had given up on life until Varys convinced me you might be worth living for. If you chop off my head, well, my final days were interesting."

Dany kept staring at Tyrion for a few moments before telling him. "I'm not going to kill you."

"No? Banish me?"

"No."

"So if I'm not going to be murdered and I'm not going to be banished…" Tyrion started.

"You're going to advise me." Dany said, leaning forward regally, before snatching Tyrion's wine glass and moving it out of reach. "While you can still speak in complete sentences."

Tyrion looked rather offended at his drink being taken away, but swallowed that and asked. "Advise you on what?"

"How to get what I want."

"The Iron Throne. Perhaps you should try wanting something else." He told her.

"If I want jokes, I'll get myself a proper fool."

"I'm not entirely joking. There's more to the world than Westeros after all. How many hundreds of thousands of lives have you changed for the better here? Perhaps this is where you belong, where you can do the most good." Tyrion said, Dany got up and walked behind her chair.

"I fought so that no child born into Slaver's Bay would ever know what it meant to be bought or sold. I will continue that fight here and beyond." She told him. "But this is not my home."

"When you get back to your home, who supports you?" Tyrion asked.

"The common people."

"Let's be generous and assume that's going to happen. Here in Slaver's Bay, you had the support of the common people and only the common people. What was that like? Ruling without the rich?" He asked. "House Targaryen is gone. Not a single person who shares your blood is alive to support you. The Starks are all either dead or have no power in the North, no matter what the boy king says to you, our two terrible fathers saw to that. The remaining members of House Lannister will never back you, not ever. My Father saw to it that House Tyrell gained a Queen, they will not back you unless my nephew dies without getting her pregnant. Stannis Baratheon won't back you, either, his entire claim to the throne rests on the illegitimacy of yours. The Vale has a mad woman in control, they probably won't come to the field at all and the Ironborn? Balon Greyjoy would rather raid fishing villages than bend the knee to anybody. That leaves the Dornish. Not impossible, they hate my family more than anybody, but they are not enough." He explained.

"I already have the support of the Starks; he may not have any power in the North yet but he has 8,000 Northerners loyal to him. 8,000 Northmen as well as 8,000 Unsullied and 2,000 Second Sons."

"18,000 men cannot conquer Westeros; you need the support of the majority of the Great Houses." Tyrion told her. "Your dynasty died when 5 of the Kingdoms came together, united against your father. It will take something similar for you."

"I have the North…"

"I thought we had agreed that Torrhen Stark does not hold the North." Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "Torrhen Stark is all promises at the moment but he cannot back his promises."

"Then what would you suggest then?" Dany asked.

"Even if you decided to sail for Westeros now, you haven't the ships." Tyrion said. "The Stark Fleet can carry his men so you don't need to worry about that, and you have 93 ships. I would urge you to wait, gather more men and more ships. Come to Westeros with a real force that cannot be defended against and you will sit on the Iron Throne."

* * *

 **I know I've been longer than usual and I'm sorry! This weekend was chaotic but I'm back with an update! I will admit I hate not having the 'I'm going to break the wheel' line in, but if I'm adding the bit about Torrhen and the rest of the houses, it just didn't fit. I always found it odd Tyrion never mentioned the Martells or the Arryns in his speech so I added that here.**

 **Bit of an update on where my Sansa plotline is going, as well as angry Torrhen which I like writing. Good job he has his mother to help him see reason.**

 **It's also fun to write a more vulnerable Dany, she's not happy he has to leave but understands. Plus, it could give her a platform on which to attack Westeros!**

 **Please leave a review if you have anything to say. Hopefully I will go over 400 reviews after this chapter, which will be absolutely amazing! Thank you to all my reviewers, be you one timers or regular.**

 **Next chapter: The Great Games.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Here you go! I hope you enjoy it. Like I said in my review on your story I'm so glad you've started one now.**

 **GM12: I will do an OC Baratheon, but it will probably be a trueborn Robert one**

 **C.E.W I hope you enjoyed the way it did go.**

 **Secorr: Thank you!**

 **jean d'arc: Torrhen is still a kid really, so he doesn't think. Cat only saw Balerion, she didn't know it was Torrhen inside his head.**

 **Silver crow: Jorah wasn't in the city for long enough unfortunately, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Lilo23: Torrhen doesn't have Valyrian blood, so he won't be riding a dragon unless Dany is there with him.**

 **Lightningscar: Don't be silly, your reviews are always really good and informative. That's when it went to shit for the Starks though. I played that as though he finally believes her to be capable, instead of questioning her to find her faults. Tor would never bend to Stannis, as I showed in my one shot of 4x09. That fight was frustrating to write, as none of them had names, but they are two different characters. If you're still a bit stuck I'd recommend watching the scene again for the fight.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: Soon!**


	49. The Dance of Dragons

**Dance of Dragons time! I was open mouthed watching this episode, I'd not read the books before watching the show so had no idea what was going to happen, and this episode was epic! I hope I've managed to portray that right.**

 **As always I own nothing but Torrhen, the rest belongs to HBO or George R R Martin.**

* * *

The morning of the Great Games Torrhen had decided to go and see Daenerys again. He had stayed away after the exile of Jorah Mormont to calm himself, and he felt like it had worked. Catelyn would join him before they made their way over to the Great Pit of Daznak with Daenerys. He entered the pyramid to find Tyrion Lannister dressed in golden Meereenese finery. The dwarf turned around and greeted him.

"Torrhen Stark, how good to see you again, what's it been, 4 years?" Tyrion said jovially. "A lot has changed I can see." He said staring at Torrhen's left hand.

"Let me make this clear, imp." Torrhen snarled, flexing his remaining fingers. "I am no friend to you, and you are no friend to me."

"A shame." Tyrion exclaimed. "We are to be allies after all."

"Yes I can see Daenerys has dressed you in Essosi clothes."

"They are rather comfortable; wouldn't you agree?" Tyrion remarked, to which Torrhen scoffed.

"I'm not an Essosi, I stay in Northern clothing." Torrhen said, bored. He went to leave the dwarf and walk up to Daenerys' chambers when Tyrion's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I never touched her, you know." He said. Torrhen swung round.

"What?"

"Sansa, I never touched her."

"You're a Lannister, you always lie." Torrhen spat.

"My father forced us to wed. He didn't expect you to live I suppose so wanted the North in Lannister hands. On our wedding night I threatened Joffrey with castration after he tried to bed us, and refused to touch your sister unless she wanted me too." Tyrion said, reminiscing. "Turns out she didn't, and who can blame her."

"Not me." Torrhen said bitterly, before softening as he absorbed the words. "You swear you never touched her? Never saw her?"

"I swear it, on all the seven gods."

"False gods." Torrhen laughed. "You could still be lying."

"Then ask me a question only someone close to her would know." Tyrion said exasperatedly. "I don't want us to be at each other's necks when the Queen takes Westeros, Stark."

"Sansa has a small birthmark on the small of her back, what does it look like?" Torrhen said thinking.

"A sword?" Tyrion asked.

"You've never seen her bare." Torrhen said, feeling like a weight was lifted off of his chest. "She doesn't have any marks."

"There we have it then. I tried to look after her as best I could, even struck that vicious bastard once because he had the gall to strip her in front of court." Tyrion said thoughtfully, before noticing the rage return to Torrhen's face. "Oh don't worry nothing improper was visible, I got there soon enough to stop that. I promise you, I am not your enemy. In fact, I owe you my freedom."

Torrhen was confused. "You owe me your freedom? What are you talking about?"

"You let my brother Jaime go, who set me free." Tyrion said happily. "So I thank you, for not killing the only adult member of my family alive I actually care about."

Torrhen let silence fall again, as he processed what had happened so far. He hadn't meant to be friendly with the Imp, but after hearing about how he looked after Sansa it was hard not to. He felt his hand brush his sword, and remembered where it had come from. Unsheathing it, he noticed Tyrion step backwards slightly in fear, causing Torrhen to chuckle a bit.

"I won't kill you today Lannister, I'm here to tell you something. Your Uncle Gerion found Brightroar." Torrhen said, and for once, Tyrion was lost for words.

"My Uncle? He sailed into Valyria and nobody saw him again. He was my favourite uncle now, and he's presumed dead."

"He's confirmed dead, I'm sorry." Torrhen said sincerely, and Tyrion bowed his head for a moment.

"It is to be expected. But you say he found Brightroar? How do you know?"

"Because I travelled to Valyria myself." Torrhen said, causing Tyrion to look up at him in shock.

"You… Valyria?... What was it like?" Tyrion asked excitedly.

"Death." Was all Torrhen said on the subject. Tyrion looked at him expecting more but Torrhen would not divulge. "But he found Brightroar, and I took it from him." He added, showing off Winter's Bite.

"You had it reforged." Tyrion said sadly. "May I?" Torrhen nodded and handed him the sword. Valyrian Steel was lighter, so Tyrion had no trouble holding the blade. "Finer than the blades my father received after reforging your father's sword."

Torrhen inhaled a sharp breath. He had expected Tywin Lannister to steal the sword and make it into his own, but hearing the confirmation shocked him a bit. He wanted to rage but realised he had done the exact same thing to the Lannister family sword. "Then it's fitting that I had Brightroar reforged."

"I suppose so." Tyrion remarked, handing back the sword. "Brightroar was said to be a greatsword."

"It was, stupidly large so I had two blades made." Torrhen told him, sheathing Winter's Bite. "One belongs to House Stark, and one to House Tully if my Uncle still lives."

"He does! Last I heard." Tyrion told him. "Still in the hands of Walder Frey, but I hear that he gave Roslin a child, a baby boy."

"A cousin raised by the Freys, he might as well be a beggar." Torrhen spat, although secretly he was happy, even if his Uncle died Walder Frey would never kill a Tully with Frey blood.

"That's rather harsh." Tyrion noted.

"My father was executed by your nephew after lying about his own treason." Torrhen started, sitting down on the steps so he was at a level height with Tyrion. "My brother and his wife were flayed alive. My sister was flung from my ship while we were under attack by Bolton men, and my twin has been married to both you and Ramsay Snow."

"Ramsay Bolton now, I believe." Tyrion said, trying to diffuse the tension a bit.

"He could be called a fucking Targaryen for all I care, I'd still hate him." Torrhen spat.

"What's that about 'fucking Targaryen's'?" A soft voice came from behind them, and Daenerys was walking down the steps to greet them. "I do hope you're not talking about me."

"Of course not, Your Grace." Tyrion bowed, and Torrhen just smirked flirtatiously at Dany, who smiled back. Torrhen was grateful it seemed that despite their differences she still liked him.

"Good, I'd like you both to join me upstairs, we have a conquest to plan." Dany said. Torrhen was surprised, this was the first time she had said anything positive about conquering Westeros, but he followed Dany and Tyrion up the stairs to begin planning the invasion of Westeros.

* * *

The Great Pit of Daznak was a massive arena, easily holding around 100,000 people within it. Torrhen was sat next to Missandei, with Catelyn on his left. The crowd was cheering and screaming loudly, making both Dany and Cat uncomfortable.

"Are you alright Mother?" Torrhen said quietly in her ear.

"This is barbaric." She said. Torrhen just nodded, scowling as Hizdahr came in and sat next to Daenerys.

"Where have you been?" Dany asked unhappily.

"Just making sure everything is in order." Hizdahr said.

"Peace Tor." Cat said quietly to him. "We will be gone soon and you will never have to see him again."

"He's an arrogant bastard." Torrhen said quietly back. The crowd cheered again and out came a single announcer. He pointed around the arena and shouted loudly in Valyrian.

" **Free Citizens of Meereen! By the blessings of the Graces, and her majesty the Queen. Welcome, to the Great Games!** " The entire stadium erupted in applause, as two men ran out. " **My Queen, our first contest. Who will triumph? The Strong? Or the Quick?** "

" **I fight and die for your glory, oh glorious Queen.** " They both said, and they waited for Daenerys to clap to begin the fight. She took her time, but after quiet encouragement from Hizdahr she clapped, and the two began the duel.

"The strong man will win." Torrhen whispered to Catelyn.

"The quick one seems more skilled." Cat smiled back. As the ring of steel carried on.

"A wager?" Torrhen grinned. "The main cabin on my ship for the entire journey home for the winner."

"I shouldn't, but done." Cat laughed, and they both returned to the fight as the smaller man parried the larger one's greatsword away with his shield. Torrhen noticed Daario swinging his knife around Hizdahr's face, and almost let out a small laugh. Back in the fight, the little man was getting in small slashes until the larger man swung a great arc with his greatsword and severed his opponents head. Torrhen turned and smiled sadly at his mother.

"You don't approve?" Torrhen heard Hizdahr ask Tyrion.

"There's always been more than enough death in the world for my taste. I can do without it in my leisure time."

"Fair enough."

"The North holds Melees, but we do not kill. That is more a sport than needless executions." Torrhen added, earning a look from Hizdahr.

"Yet it's an unpleasant question, but what great thing has ever been accomplished without killing or cruelty?" Hizdahr asked.

"It's easy to confuse what is with what ought to be, especially when what is has worked out in your favour." Tyrion replied.

"I'm not talking about myself. I'm talking about the necessary conditions for greatness."

"That is greatness?" Dany asked, as the body of the loser was dragged off, and his head shown off to the cheering crowd before it was thrown into a sack. Torrhen felt a bit ill.

"That is a vital part of the great city of Meereen, which existed long before you or I and will remain standing long after we have returned to the dirt." Hizdahr said.

"My father would have liked you." Tyrion mumbled, just in earshot of Torrhen. The announcer came out, followed by a number of other fighters. Torrhen paid no attention to them this time, and focused instead on the argument that was seemingly brewing between Hizdahr and Daenerys.

"One day your great city will return to the dirt as well." Daenerys said coldly.

"At your command?" Asked Hizdahr.

"If need be."

"And how many people will die to make this happen?"

"If it comes to that, they will have died for a good reason." Daenerys said.

"Those men think they're dying for a good reason." Hizdahr said, pointing to the men that were saying the same words the two fighters had said earlier, and Torrhen hated to admit it but Hizdahr had a point.

"Someone else's reason." Dany replied.

"So your reasons are true and theirs are false? They don't know their own minds, but you do?"

"Well said. You're an eloquent man." Tyrion said, earning a nod from Hizdahr. "Doesn't mean you're wrong. In my experience, eloquent men are right every bit as often as imbeciles."

Suddenly Daenerys' attention was drawn to the last man in the pit, and Torrhen saw Jorah Mormont there, saying his words to Daenerys. Dany looked on in horror, and Torrhen had no idea what to do. They stared at each other until Hizdahr leaned over again.

"Your Grace."

"Shut your mouth." Daario warned, and for the first time Torrhen was grateful for the Tyroshi sellswords presence. Daenerys gingerly raised her hands and clapped, her hands shaking slightly. The crowd cheered and the fighters squared off. Torrhen couldn't keep his eyes off of Mormont, who had faced off against a man from the Southern Isles.

"If he dies here, then Father's justice will finally have been dealt." Torrhen whispered to Cat.

"Your father wouldn't have wanted this." Cat said sadly, not able to take her eyes off of Jorah. The Southern Islander had the upper hand, and knocked Jorah off of his feet, sending the knight's sword flying in the process. He was crawling to his sword, reaching it just in time to deflect the axe heading straight for his body. Torrhen found himself disappointed. One look at Dany though and he felt guilty, she was torn between her justice and her friend.

Jorah was sent to the floor again, this time his sword flew out of reach however, and he got to his feet pulling out a knife. He disarmed the Southern Islander, taking a blow to the face in the process, and after a bit of a struggle, in which time the Dothraki had been skewered by the Braavosi Water Dancer, Jorah managed to stab the Southern Islander in the heart, looking up to the podium in sadness before releasing the knife, picking up his sword and engaging in a duel with the Braavosi.

This fight looked even more mismatched, with the Braavosi quickly getting in lunges to Jorah's face, legs and arm. The Meereenese champion had stabbed the Qohorik warrior in the chest with his spear, so it was just the three left now.

"The Braavosi will win." Torrhen whispered to his mother, who just nodded. Jorah was getting pummelled, he was knocked to the ground again, and the Braavosi had his sword to his neck. Torrhen looked on in anticipation, as the Braavosi looked towards Daenerys before preparing to strike. He screamed in pain however as the Meereenese champion stuck his spear into the Braavosi's back, before letting Jorah get up and reach his sword. The two fought briefly, before after getting knocked to the floor again, Jorah got up, forward rolled and stabbed his sword through the gut of the Meereenese champion. The crowd began booing at their man dying, but Jorah only had eyes for Daenerys. After a moment he grabbed the spear of the dying Meereenese and launched it at the podium. Torrhen jumped and tackled his mother down so she was safe, turning round to see Jorah had killed a Harpy. Looking round he saw members of the crowd had donned masks, and were standing up menacingly as the rest of the crowd fled.

"PROTECT YOUR QUEEN!" Daario shouted. As the Harpies began slaughtering whoever they could in the crowd, Unsullied and commoners alike. Torrhen dragged his mother up.

"Stay behind me." He pleaded, and she nodded. Drawing Winter's Bite, he pointed it towards the back of the podium, where the Harpies were looking threateningly towards Daenerys. One charged forward, and was cut back by Daario's Arakh. Daario killed another, as Hizdahr ran towards Daenerys.

"Your Grace! Your Grace! Come with me!" Hizdahr shouted. "I know a way out! I know a way…" He was cut short though as a Harpy had gotten so close to Torrhen and stabbed Hizdahr multiple times in the chest. Torrhen roared as he stabbed the Harpy in the back, lifting the man up with his sword and flinging him unceremoniously to the floor. Two more Harpies were behind Hizdahr, and Torrhen and Daario dispatched one each, Daario with an Arakh to the neck and Torrhen slicing open the neck of his Harpy. Jorah, who had found his way on to the platform barged Torrhen out the way and went to Daenerys, offering her his hand which she accepted.

Jorah and Daario escorted Daenerys off of the platform, and Torrhen urged his mother to follow them. Seeing more Harpies converge on the podium he sliced the belly of one, and stabbed another in the heart. He heard a gasp from behind him and shot around, seeing Tyrion had taken the sword of a dead Harpy and saved Missandei, leading her away too. Torrhen jumped down from the platform and ran to his mother.

"Are you ok?" He screamed, and she nodded, knife out. The fighting had moved into the pit then, as the Unsullied were getting slaughtered. Jorah led them to a gate, but it locked and a Harpy came out, but was swiftly stabbed in the back by Jorah.

"The other side, follow me!" Daario shouted, grabbing Daenerys. Torrhen took up the rear, protecting the girls and Tyrion from the back as Daario and Jorah took the front. They attempted to move to the other side of the pit and the gate there, but Harpies poured out of it, surrounding the Unsullied and those still alive in the centre of the pit. Singularly, a few Harpies tried to break the line of Unsullied, but they were beaten back. A scream took his attention towards Daenerys, and what he saw horrified him.

His mother had shoved Daenerys out of the way of a flying spear, but the spear had impaled itself into Catelyn's stomach. Rushing over to his mother he slid to the ground, taking her head in his arm.

"No, no mother you can't die!" Torrhen screamed.

"Save… Save them…" Catelyn gasped, and the light left her eyes and she moved no more. Torrhen felt tears sting his eyes and he let out a massive roar. Closing her eyes and gently placing her head on the ground he turned back to the Harpies, glaring at each of them. One broke towards him and he disarmed the Harpy, punched him in the face and grabbed the mask as he decapitated him. Another Harpy sprinted to him, only to be hit in the face with the dead Harpies head, and his neck slashed by Daario. One by one Torrhen and Daario moved in sync together, slaughtering the Harpies rushing towards them mercilessly, until a screech filled the air.

Looking around, Torrhen was alarmed to see a flash of flame, and out of that flame flew the biggest dragon Torrhen had ever seen. The Harpies began rushing around as the dragon, Torrhen guessed it was Drogon, flew around the arena and landed in front of them. A harpy rushed towards Daenerys, and Torrhen was ready to cleave him in two but Drogon got there first, clenching his teeth around the torso of the Harpy and flinging him around until his body broke into two pieces. The dragon then began to roast the Harpies alive, breathing fire in any direction that he could until a spear pierced his neck. That only angered him more, and soon it seemed all that was left of the Harpies in the pit was the burning remains. Drogon kept slaughtering the Harpies, and another spear entered his side.

"DROGON!" Dany screamed, and she made her way over to him.

"Dany!" Torrhen roared, trying to get to her quickly until a Harpy came out of nowhere and bundled him to the floor. Torrhen was enraged, and grabbed the man's helmet and wrenched it to the left, snapping his neck. Picking his sword back up he turned around to see the dragon scream at Dany as she took a spear out of his body, before softening and allowing her to climb on his back. More Harpies kept coming and Torrhen was still fighting them back, until he stopped when he heard her talk in Valyrian.

" **Fly.** "

With that the dragon raced towards them, Torrhen having to dive out the way. He laid back in awe as Dany rode Drogon in circles around the arena, before exiting the Pit of Daznak and heading towards the North-East. Torrhen watched her go, being eerily reminded of his vision, until she was but a speck in the sky, before crawling to his mother and cradling her in his arms as he wept.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry! Cat was planned to die from the beginning as well, I just thought this was the perfect time to do so. While I loved writing her, Torrhen moving on from here is going to be exactly how I wanted him to go from the beginning. He is truly going to become a Stark of old.**

 **The Tyrion scene was fun as well, I wanted them to have a proper chat about Sansa and everything, and Torrhen needed to tell him about Brightroar.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review or a PM if you'd prefer, even if it's telling me how much you hate me for killing Cat off haha! I've just hit 400 reviews which is phenomenal I think for my first story and I'd love more! It really helps and motivates me.**

 **Next chapter: The aftermath of this.**

 **Reviews:**

 **jean d'arc: I know you said you couldn't wait for 'them' to go home, so I'm really sorry! Theon is currently trying to make his way back to Pyke, having been dropped off on the furthest of the Iron Islands and told to find his way back by paying the Iron price.**

 **Secorr: Thank you!**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Not to worry! I'm back fairly quickly!**

 **Guest: Here you are!**

 **AmuletOfWinter: I was debating whether or not to, but I thought it wasn't too related to the plot so far, so I decided against it. This series will stick to Sansa and Torrhen's stories.**


	50. Mother's Mercy

**So here I am at chapter 50! It's really strange that I've made it to half a century considering this is my first fic and all, but I'm ever grateful for all the support you have all given to me, and I hope it continues!**

 **I hope you can all forgive me for the twist at the end of the last chapter, but the story goes on! Season 6 is one of my favourites, so I hope I can do it justice in my writing.**

 **As always I don't own Game of Thrones, I only own my version of Torrhen and the sick mind that has led me to create this plot, killing off characters as I go.**

* * *

Nobody in the pit spoke a word. The Harpies had all fled the Pit of Daznak, and the only sound in the air was the sobbing of Torrhen Stark. Tyrion was still staring at the sky in amazement long after the dragon had vanished from view. He had seen a dragon flying overhead as he sailed through the Smoking Sea of course but to see one up close and fighting was something else. He looked down towards the sobbing Torrhen and cursed as he saw Lady Catelyn on the floor, clearly dead with the spear that had killed her still in her belly. He walked over towards the young man and put a hand on his shoulder, only to get a backhand to the face that sent him sprawling. Looking up in anger he saw Torrhen slump in sadness.

"I'm sorry, I thought…" Torrhen sniffed, and Tyrion sighed.

"Not to worry." Tyrion said. "Come, we need to move from here. Back to the Pyramid, they could still be out there."

Torrhen nodded, and after wiping his eyes with his sleeve he gently pulled the spear out of his mother, throwing it to one side, and picked her up in his arms, walking off towards the Great Pyramid. Tyrion's heart was breaking for him, he had been through so much already and was still losing his loved ones. Some part of him wished the roles were reversed, that it was Tyrion's family that was getting killed off one by one rather than the Starks. Tyrion followed on then, noticing Daario gesturing to Missandei at the same time.

They didn't run into any more trouble, and got to the Pyramid district with ease. Feeling safer with the greater number of Unsullied Tyrion dropped the sword he had been carrying all this time and followed Torrhen into Wolfpoint.

The Pyramid had been truly converted, paintings of wolves, bears and Weirwood trees adorned the walls, and the pyramid itself seemed to have been stripped bare, all the gold, silver and bronze taken away. Tyrion had to give it to the Northerners, they certainly were resourceful. The Northerners walking around the pyramid all stopped and bowed their heads when Torrhen walked past, all in silence honouring their Lady. They got to the top of the Pyramid, which was less than a third as big as the Great Pyramid luckily for him, and Tyrion watched as Torrhen laid his mother gently down on what he presumed was her bed.

"She was an admirable woman, your mother." Tyrion said. Torrhen didn't even acknowledge him, just stared down at Catelyn's body.

"Was." Torrhen said bitterly. "She's already the past, not an hour ago we were jesting with one another and now she's a 'was'."

"I'm so sorry…"

"I don't want your apology!" Torrhen shouted, startling Tyrion. "I want vengeance, I want justice. I want all those sons of whores hanging from the top of the Great Pyramid by nothing but their cocks!"

"Justice will come, I assure you." Tyrion said, trying to calm him down. "Just have some…"

"I swear Lannister if you tell me to be patient I'll throw you off the top of this pyramid myself." Torrhen said darkly.

"I can't begin to imagine what you are feeling, but think about your mother, what would she want you to do?" Tyrion was almost pleading with him now.

Torrhen sighed, and put a hand out to stroke his mother's face. "Her last request was to save my family. But if I do that I can't bring justice to those that took her from me."

Tyrion nodded, and went over to pour them both some wine. "Queen Daenerys has gone, she's flown away who knows where and she can't help us. You say you are a King now, yet you do not hold the lands you mean to rule. Forgive me for saying so but, go home."

"Are you tired of me Lannister." Torrhen growled.

"Not at all!" Tyrion put his hands up defensively. "I just believe that if you want to gain justice for your family, and put your anger to good use, direct it at those who you know are deserving of it. Direct it at the Boltons, at the Freys."

"At the Lannisters."

"Yes, at my family too, although I'd advise against killing me, my sister is more likely to have a party thrown in your honour than try to kill you if you kill me." Tyrion laughed.

"I have 5,000 men here, 3,000 in Westeros." Torrhen sighed. "How can I win the North with that."

"You're a Stark. You can rally the houses to your cause."

"They've all bent to the Boltons." Torrhen snarled.

"Under threat of flaying, I think I'd bow to a mouse if it threatened to flay me alive." Tyrion told him. "Go back, do what you can. Daenerys will appreciate it quite a lot if you have done half of her work for her when we arrive in Westeros."

"I was due to leave tomorrow anyway." Torrhen admitted.

"And that is what you should do." Tyrion smiled sadly, having a drink. "As much fun as it would be for you to stay in Meereen with me, you can do the most good in Westeros." Torrhen stared on at Cat again, feeling a tear roll down his cheek before letting off a half felt chuckle. Tyrion was confused at what he had said, and looked questioningly at the Northerner. Torrhen noticed.

"When Robb called the banners if I had been told I'd ever taken the advice of a Lannister I'd have had them gelded." Torrhen said, and Tyrion laughed. Downing the rest of his cup he laid it down on the table and went to leave. "I can't promise anything is going to be ok, but I wish you good fortune, Torrhen Stark." And with that he left for the Great Pyramid, to go and see exactly how those that are staying in Meereen would cope with what had happened today.

* * *

Brienne had put on her full armour and was just waiting for the right time. She had gotten Podrick to get her the right access to Winterfell and was just hiding in the courtyard for the signal. She had had to sneak past the massing armies very carefully, not caring who Ramsay Bolton was fighting, only caring about Sansa Stark. She looked up and noticed a faint light in the Broken Tower, and Podrick coming out of it quietly. Moving into action she quietly killed her way to the battlements of Winterfell to meet up with Podrick in the prearranged place. Before she got there though she noticed an altercation between two girls, with one holding a bow threateningly to the other. Sighing she got ready to break it up, until she realised the girl being threatened was the Lady Sansa. She moved slowly around, making it clear to Sansa that she wore the Tarth symbol on her chest so Sansa knew who she was. Sansa noticed but kept her face blank, continuing with what she was saying.

"If I'm going to die, let it happen while there's still some of me left."

"Die? Who said anything about dying? You can't die." The girl with the bow said. "Your father was Warden of the North, Ramsay needs you. Though I suppose he doesn't need all of you.  
Just the parts he'll use to make his heir, until you've given him a boy or two and he's finished using them. Then he's got incredible plans for those parts. So, shall we wait for him to come back or should we begin now? You're leaving it to me? Good. Let's begin."

Brienne sprang into action at that, knocking the girl out of the way, and happily watching as the arrow sailed past Sansa harmlessly. Brienne roared as she thrust Oathkeeper deep into the belly of the girl, twisting it until Brienne felt the life drain from her body. Throwing her to the floor, she wiped her sword clean and offered her hand to Lady Sansa.

"My Lady, I am Brienne of Tarth, I'm sword to your mother, Lady Catelyn Stark. Please come with me and I will take you to safety." She pleaded. Sansa just nodded and took her hand, letting Brienne lead her to the stables.

"Why are we here? Ramsay…" Sansa began, but Podrick ran round the corner and interrupted her.

"The Hunters Gate is open, My Lady. We have to go. Now." He urged, and Brienne picked Sansa up and placed her on the back of her horse, with Pod mounting up on another one.

"Hold on tight, My Lady." Brienne told her, and Sansa did as requested. Brienne spurred the horse on, and they went riding out of Winterfell at full pace. Sansa chanced a quick look back at her home, vowing to retake it when she could.

* * *

Tyrion arrived in the Great Pyramid to find Jorah and Daario sat on the steps, not knowing what to do. He walked up towards the first break in the steps up to the throne, and sat down. "The Stark boy is leaving soon; says he wants to sail home to retake the North." He said, and the others didn't respond at all. He looked towards Jorah after a moment of silence. "You love her, don't you?" He asked, also looking at Daario. "How could you not? Of course it's hopeless for the both of you. A sellsword from the fighting pits, a disgraced knight, neither one of you is fit consort for a queen. But we always want the wrong woman." He said wistfully.

"Does he always talk so much?" Daario asked Jorah, who nodded. Their attention was grabbed however by Missandei, who was leading a still wounded Grey Worm into the Throne Room.

"Jorah the Andal." Grey Worm said.

"Torgo Nudho." Jorah replied.

"He should not be here."

"No, but he is." Daario said.

"Our queen ordered him exiled from city." Grey Worm protested.

"Our queen would be dead if not for him." Daario corrected.

" **It's true.** " Missandei reassured Grey Worm. " **And I would be dead if not for the… Little man.** "

" **Dwarf.** " Tyrion said in Valyrian. " **I believe that's the word. Apologies, my Valyrian is a bit nostril.** "

" **A bit rusty.** " Missandei corrected kindly.

" **Rusty.** " Tyrion repeated, learning the word. "Thank you."

"I am sorry. Sorry I not there to fight for our queen." Grey Worm said to them.

"You missed a good scrap." Daario told the Unsullied.

"None of that matters now. The longer we sit here bantering, the longer Daenerys is out there in the wilderness." Jorah snapped, rising.

"He's right. The dragon headed north, if we're going to find her, that's where we'll have to go." Tyrion said, also rising.

"We?" Jorah asked him. "You're a Lannister. The queen intends to remove your family from power."

"And I intend to help her do it." Tyrion countered, raising his voice.

"You've been here for how many days now? I've fought for her for years. Since she was little more than a child." Jorah argued.

"You betrayed her!" Tyrion exclaimed.

"Careful now."

"And she exiled you. Twice, I believe." Tyrion added.

"The second time thanks to you."

"Don't blame me for your crimes, Mormont." Tyrion shouted. Daario decided to diffuse the situation and play diplomat.

"He's right, our queen exiled Jorah. And he's right, Jorah saved her life, perhaps she feels differently about him now, perhaps not. The only way we'll know is if we ask her."

"Fine, fine, I suppose he can join us." Tyrion conceded. "Just as long as he promises not to kill me in my sleep."

"If I ever kill you, your eyes will be wide open." Jorah threatened.

"Forgive me, but why would we bring you?" Daario asked Tyrion, who looked up at him in confusion.

"Pardon me?"

"Have you ever tracked animals in the wilderness?" Daario asked.

Not precisely, but I have other skills that would be useful."

"Can you fight?"

"I have fought; I don't claim to be a great warrior." Tyrion told the Tyroshi.

"Are you good on a horse?"

"Middling."

"So mainly you talk." Daario noted.

"And drink. I've survived so far!" Tyrion exclaimed.

"Which I respect, but you would not help us on this expedition." Daario told him, before getting an idea. "You would help us here in Meereen, though. None of us have experience governing a city except for him. You want to prove your value to the queen? Prove it right here in Meereen."

"He's a foreign dwarf that barely speaks the language. Why would the Meereenese listen to him?" Mormont asked.

"They wouldn't. They will listen to Grey Worm." Daario told the knight.

"I'll come with you. I'll find our queen." Grey Worm protested.

"You are not strong enough to go anywhere." Missandei said softly.

"I am."

"He is, he's the toughest man with no balls I ever met." Daario said. "But you still can't go. The people believe in you. They know you speak for the queen."

"It's true. Only the Unsullied can keep the peace in Meereen." Missandei said. "If you leave, half this city will consume the other half."

"And Missandei. Our queen trusts no one more than Missandei. Not even the Stark boy she was enjoying over the last year." Daario said. "The queen's closest confidante, the commander of the Unsullied, and a foreign dwarf with a scarred face. Good fortune, my friends, Meereen is ancient and glorious. Try not to ruin her."

* * *

High in the grassy mountains to the North of Meereen, Daenerys looked on. Drogon had filled himself up with numerous goats, and was laying in the middle of all of their bones.

"We have to go home." She told her dragon softly, but Drogon just collapsed like a petulant child. "Oh, my poor, sweet thing. Does it hurt? We have to go home. Drogon. Can you take me back to Meereen? How far did you carry me?" Dany was asking, but the dragon just moved his head away from her. "Drogon, we need to return, my people need me!" She said, trying to climb on his back again, but he rocked her off. "Well, there's no food, at the very least, you could hunt us some supper" She said unhappily, walking off towards the distance in search of anything.

She didn't know how far she got, but she came to a grassy plain surrounded by a small cliff face. She heard a horse in the distance, and saw there was a Dothraki rider. Three more came, and she took off her ring and dropped it, so people searching for her would know where she was. Seconds past and suddenly there was an entire Khalasar of Dothraki circling her on their horses, all screeching and calling out, and she knew she wasn't going to get out of this.

* * *

The ships were slowly departing Meereen, and all that was left docked in the harbour was Frostfang. Torrhen had personally seen Maege, Catelyn and all of the bodies of the Northerners onto the ships, grateful of the embalming techniques the Meereenese had created. They would all be buried in the North, where they belonged.

Torrhen now stood on the harbour looking very regal. He had his black Stark armour on, and he had even decided that the situation warranted a fur cloak, although he would take it off as soon as he could due to the heat. He also wore his crown, and Winter's Bite was strapped to his waist. Tyrion, Missandei and Grey Worm were there to see him off, as Daario had ridden North to find Daenerys.

" **I look forward to seeing you upon your arrival in Westeros.** " Torrhen said to both Grey Worm and Missandei, who both nodded in response.

"Safe travels Stark, don't get yourself killed on the way." Tyrion said, offering his hand to shake. Torrhen considered him for a moment, and without smiling firmly shook the Lannisters hand. He may not consider Tyrion a friend, but he certainly respected the little man.

"And you Lannister, Meereen is a dangerous place." Torrhen said. Nodding to them all he swept his cloak and turned around, walking onto the ship. He took his place at the back of the ship, next to the captain at the wheel.

"Where to, my King?" The captain asked.

"Take me home, captain. Set sail for White Harbour." Torrhen said, and he stared out to see as they pulled out of Slavers Bay, eager to take back what was rightfully his.

* * *

Jon was sat in his chambers looking over his papers, when Olly came bursting in through the doors. "Lord Commander. It's one of the wildlings you brought back, says he knows your Uncle Benjen. Says he's still alive." The boy exclaimed. Jon rose to his feet immediately.

"Are you sure he's talking about Benjen?" Jon asked.

"Said he was First Ranger. Said he knows where to find him." Olly replied, and Jon rushed out of his chambers and rushed down the steps to the courtyard of Castle Black, where Alliser Thorne stood waiting.

"Man says he saw your uncle at Hardhome at the last full moon." Ser Alliser said, leading Jon towards the gate.

"Could be lying." Jon admitted.

"Could be." Alliser agreed. "There are ways to find out."

"Where is he?"

"Over there." Alliser pointed towards a gathering of men. Jon burst through them and saw no man, only a cross saying the word 'traitor'. Confused he turned to the group, only to gasp as a knife entered his stomach. Ser Alliser had stabbed him. "For the Watch." He said, retracting his knife.

No sooner had the knife left him, another had entered Jon's body as well from First Builder Yarwick. "For the Watch."

Another knife was thrust into Jon's chest. "For the Watch." And another. "For the Watch." And another. "For the Watch." Jon couldn't keep his weight up, and fell to his knees in front of his brothers. Gasping for breath, he saw the brothers part, and Olly, Jon's own steward was in front of him holding a knife.

"Olly." Jon pleaded breathlessly.

Olly's face turned sad, then angry, and he thrust his knife directly into Jon's heart. "For the Watch." Olly spat out tearfully.

Jon stared up at him questioningly, still struggling to breathe. He began swaying briefly, then collapsed on his back, staring up at the night sky. He could feel blood pouring out of his clothes and melting the snow beside him. As the darkness consumed him he thought of his family. His Father, his brothers and sisters. He would see them soon. He would be at peace.

* * *

 **Nothing, not even the Red Wedding, shocked me more than that last scene when I watched it. I was actually crying, and I don't do that easily! My girlfriend has just finished season 4 and keeps begging me to say that Jon Snow survives, so I'm not looking forward to when we watch this episode together. I'm not sure how well I've written that scene, but hopefully it's alright.**

 **Sansa's escape as well is similar to the show but different, now she's on her way to Moat Cailin as well! Stannis is dead, Brienne just wasn't the one to do it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that, I for one am glad Torrhen is on his way back North. I feel like the Meereen storyline dragged, but as long as you all still like the story then that's fine.**

 **Please leave a review again, I do love them.**

 **Next Chapter: Torrhen's revenge plan begins as he arrives at Moat Cailin.**

 **Reviews:**

 **jean d'arc: I'm sorry! I had to do it though, as frustrating as it is Cat has no true place in the story after this point. I completely agree with everything you said about Cat. She is purely a mother at heart and I tried to portray her as well as I could, but this is Game of Thrones. I may write a one-shot where everybody is happy and lives after winning the war and getting both the girls back unharmed, but this sort of thing leads to a more gripping story I find. I'm sorry I killed your favourite character off, I know how you feel as I flayed my favourite (Robb). I hope the scene with Torrhen and Cat's body are to your liking.**

 **C.E.W: Some very good points that I am adding into the story.**

 **War Sage: Not initially, he needs the North to be united first, but he wants the Freys dead, and he is half Tully himself so that is an aim.**

 **Silver crow: I hope you like this explanation, he looks to what he can do now, not what could potentially happen, and for that he feels going home is his best option. I could have, but I thought this would be better from a story telling perspective. I have more to write about in the North than in the Dothraki Sea.**

 **Lightningscar: I only didn't because I didn't see where I could input anything! It doesn't mean it's any less valued, I just feel that writing 'thank you' to every review is a bit needless, so I do that in every chapter for everyone and respond to the ones I feel I can! Tyrion is well versed in deception, but he wasn't trying to deceive Torrhen, he was trying to gain his trust. Autocorrect again for the apostrophe. Torrhen is raised by his father, so he would have been brought up to think Jorah is a traitor that deserves death. I guess she pushed her out the way as she knows without Daenerys the Lannisters cling on to power, and Torrhen can never truly be safe in the North. I like to think she didn't expect to die.**

 **Lilo23: Edmure isn't dead, he was there in season 6 and this hasn't really affected the Riverlands story since midway through season 3. Whether he survives Season 7 is a different matter.**


	51. The Red Woman

**Hello again! I'm back with the last series until I'm caught up with the show! What I will do is finish this series and then wait until Series 7 is finished before writing any more. Until then I'll obviously be doing my Arryn OC story! I'll let everybody know the details of that when I know them myself! I'm thinking of calling it either 'Soaring Falcon' or 'As High as Honour' after their words, but I'm not sure. I'm open to any suggestions. Roland Stone will be the bastard son of Jon Arryn and Lynora Hill (a Lannister) so I guess lions could be included.**

 **I will be focusing purely on this story though until Chapter 60 is uploaded, so no reason to worry on that front.**

 **I'm busy Thursday (today) evening, so I'll get this chapter out now instead for you all, and chapter 52 will be out on Friday.**

 **As ever I don't own anything but Torrhen.**

* * *

"Your command of the cavalry was impressive. Thanks to you, the false king Stannis Baratheon is dead and his head sits on Winterfell's walls. Do you know who struck the killing blow?" Roose Bolton was asking his son Ramsay as they walked through the halls of Winterfell.

"I did Father, I saw him lying against a tree and finished him off." Ramsay said proudly.

"He must have been quite injured for an untrained boy to finish him off." Roose noted, causing Ramsay to look on in displeasure. "Still, a great victory. Do you feel like a victor?" Roose asked, stopping. Ramsay looked up at him questioningly. "I rebelled against the crown to arrange your marriage to Sansa Stark. Do you think that burning wagons in the night and mowing down tired, outnumbered Baratheons is the same as facing a prepared and provisioned Lannister army?"

"No." Was Ramsay's reply.

"A reckoning will come." Roose said, walking again. "We need the North to face it, the entire North. They won't back us without Sansa Stark. We no longer have Sansa Stark. You played your games with her. You played your games with the only thing keeping the Northern Lords at bay and now she's gone.

"I have a team of men after her with some of my best hounds." Ramsay told Roose. "She won't get far."

"I'm glad to hear it. Without Sansa, you won't be able to produce an heir, and without an heir…" Roose trailed off, looking at Ramsay intently. "Well, let's hope the Maesters are right and Lady Walda's carrying a boy."

* * *

They had ridden hard for a whole night to lose the Bolton guards, and had managed to do so somewhere by the Tumbledown Tower, an ancient, overrun watchtower that Torrhen had told Sansa about once as a child. They took the horses inside the tower for shelter and Pod began to cook some food they had managed to get from the inn Brienne was staying at.

"My Lady, do you know where we are?" Brienne asked. She had just been focused on getting away from Winterfell, not the direction.

"My brother always used to call it Tumbledown Tower, he thought it was funny." Sansa said. "We're North West of Winterfell.

"Damn." Brienne whispered. "I wanted to travel south, towards Moat Cailin."

"That's impossible from this way, we'd have to travel through Dustin lands." Sansa sighed.

"What about North? To the wall?" Brienne asked.

"The majority of the Wolfswood is Glover lands, they're Stark bannermen and have been for thousands of years." Sansa said, reciting her lessons. "They shouldn't give us any trouble."

"Then we can head for Castle Black and your brother, Jon, find passage over to Eastwatch by the Sea and make our way down by boat." Brienne said, planning in her head. "We can rest tonight and ride again in the morning."

"Thank you, Brienne." Sansa said.

"No need to thank me My Lady, I'm just doing my duty." Brienne smiled, and left Sansa to go and check on Podrick and the cooking.

* * *

Frostfang was leading the way for the Northern Fleet as it travelled into the port of White Harbour. He was surprised that they had been allowed entry to the Inner Port considering Bolton banners were flying alongside the Merman of House Manderly. Frostfang was directed to a docking point, and Torrhen noticed that Lord Manderly was there with his two granddaughters and a fairly large guard. Relishing in the crisp cold of the Northern air, Torrhen walked over to the captain as they were pulling into White Harbour.

"Make sure the men are ready, just in case we have a fight on our hands." He said quietly, before going to his cabin and putting on his crown, so Lord Manderly knew Torrhen's mind set. He wrapped a fur cloak around his shoulders, put leather gloves on and straightened his sword belt when he felt the ship stop. Calling to Balerion who was curled up in the corner he walked out, noticing his men were standing on ceremony waiting for him. Walking on to the harbour with Balerion, with his men following threateningly behind him, he strode powerfully up to Wyman Manderly and stopped directly in front of him. "Lord Manderly." Torrhen stated, waiting for the obese Lord's reaction.

Wyman Manderly considered both Torrhen and the wolf for a minute, before bending down on one knee, with the rest of the procession following suit. "Your Grace, White Harbour is yours." Lord Manderly said, not looking away from the floor. Torrhen motioned with his hand for Wyman to rise, which he did so with the rest of the Manderly men and women in the harbour.

"White Harbour is mine? I must admit I'm confused to the Bolton banners hanging up then." Torrhen stated coldly, earning a light chuckle from Lord Wyman.

"A necessary deception Your Grace." He said, before turning to a guard. "Go and tell Hothor to strike down the Bolton banners and place Stark ones up instead." Torrhen smiled briefly as the man ran off. "Forgive me My King, we needed the Boltons to believe us loyal when we have only ever been loyal to you."

"There is nothing to forgive, My Lord." Torrhen said, meaning it. He could understand Wyman wanting to protect his people. "May I offer my apologies for abandoning you to the rule of the traitorous scum currently occupying my home."

"Think nothing of it, Your Grace. Lord Reed explained everything in a raven message." Wyman waved off. "May I introduce my Granddaughters, Wynafred and Wylla." Lord Wyman gestured to the two ladies either side of him who were curtseying, Wynafred looked slightly older than her sister, and had blonde hair while Wylla had dyed hers green.

"My Ladies." Torrhen bowed his head politely. "Can I trouble you for shelter, My Lord? It has been a long voyage and my men could do with food and shelter."

"Of course! Winter is almost upon us but I am sure we can spare enough for a feast." The fat lord chuckled, and he ushered Torrhen down a road, where they walked towards the New Castle. "I must admit we were expecting both your mother and Princess Arya to join you…"

"They're both dead." Torrhen said shortly, and Wyman began apologising, which Torrhen just waved off. He couldn't think about that now.

They spoke pleasantries for a while, until Torrhen decided he needed to know what had happened since he had been gone. "It's been chaos, Your Grace. Lord Medger was flayed alive for professing his loyalty." Wyman said sadly. Torrhen cursed in his head.

"Lord Cley?"

"Alive and well, but bent the knee." Lord Wyman said.

"I don't blame any of my Lords and Ladies for bending the knee, I would too in your situation." Torrhen reassured him. "The Bolton's will pay though, what of Moat Cailin?"

"Lord Umber has been raiding the Barrowlands as much as possible, luckily the Boltons still think Howland Reed holds Moat Cailin so has left them alone so far." Wyman explained. "You have 2,500 men at the Moat."

"7,500 now with my men." Torrhen admitted. "What of your forces, My Lord?"

"4,000 strong in White Harbour, my vassals could raise a further thousand. The Red Wedding affected us all, but many boys have been training and we are still strong." Wyman said proudly.

"I will only ask for half of your own men to join me now, but call your banners and have them meet at the Moat." Torrhen stated. "I'll leave a reasonable force to defend the city. If the Lannisters come by sea, we will need you to remain strong."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Wyman smiled. "I'll send my son and heir Wylis with you, to act on my behalf."

"He will be most welcome." Torrhen said, and they fell into talk about the current state of Westeros for the rest of the journey.

* * *

The men were enjoying the feast, but Torrhen was just staring down impassively. He had barely smiled since they had left Meereen and that wasn't changing, he was calculating in his head. He still needed more support, but if his numbers were right he could have as many, if not more supporters than the Boltons, and that would be vital.

He was seated to the right of Lord Manderly who was thoroughly enjoying himself, laughing constantly and still eating. Ser Wylis Manderly, who had been in the New Castle as Torrhen arrived was to his father's left, with Wynafred sat beside Wylis and Wylla beside Torrhen. The Stark boy hadn't started any conversations yet, and was only joining in for propriety's sake. Wyman tried to catch his attention with a talk about marriage.

"So, Your Grace. Have you thought about who you will choose for your Queen yet?" Wyman asked. Torrhen was hit with a reminder of his mother, who had asked the same question.

"I had a talk with my mother about it in Meereen, but I wish to focus on retaking Winterfell first My Lord I'm sure you understand." Torrhen told him.

"Of course, of course. Although my Wylla is here now next to you, if you wished it…"

"That will be all, Lord Manderly." Torrhen said. "Marriage is the least of my concerns right now.

"Your Grace, forgive me." Wyman said, before returning to his plate of food. Wylla tapped him on the shoulder.

"Forgive my Grandfather, he never truly knows when the right time is." Wylla said.

"It's not a problem, I do need to be married I'd just rather have my home back before."

"I understand." Wylla said. "Who is your heir though?"

"My heir?"

"Aye, if you fall in battle who do we fight for?"

Torrhen thought for a moment. "Bran is my younger brother, then Rickon after him."

"We do not know whether they are alive." Wylla reminded him. "Sansa is in Bolton hands, Arya is dead and Jon is Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. You need a true heir."

"Is this you trying to seduce me into creating an heir?" Torrhen smirked, ignoring the painful reminders of his broken family as he took a drink of his wine.

"Maybe." Wylla smirked back, before laughing with Torrhen.

"My apologies My Lady, I fear intimacy isn't at the forefront of my mind right now." Torrhen admitted. "I want my home back; I want my sister safe. Then perhaps we can continue this discussion."

"Your sister was here, you know. Sansa." She told him, filling up his wine glass again. "She didn't know you were alive."

Torrhen looked towards the green haired girl. "Didn't?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Wylla laughed and leaned in to his ear.

"I may have disobeyed an order from my Grandfather and told her your plan." She whispered. Torrhen chuckled slightly.

"How did she seem, really?" Torrhen asked.

"Well enough, she was in the clutches of Littlefinger." Wylla shrugged. "I told her to remain strong, we were coming for her."

"And we will be." Torrhen said strongly, having a sip of wine. "I plan to leave for Moat Cailin as soon as I can."

"May I offer some advice?" Wylla asked.

"Go on…"

"The Boltons are in power because they are terrifying the Houses of the North that don't support them into submission. Terrify them back." Wylla said angrily. "Ramsay Bolton…"

"Ramsay Bolton? What happened to Snow?" Torrhen asked.

"Legitimised by Tommen Baratheon."

"A bastard, he is of the North and I have not legitimised him. He remains Snow." Torrhen growled.

"Your Grace." Wylla nodded. "Ramsay Snow has flayed Forresters, he's flayed Cerwyns, he's flayed Glenmores."

"So many…" Torrhen said, horrified.

"Their main supporters are the Ryswells and Dustins, go for them first." Wylla said. "Show them how it feels to be scared."

"Have you heard the story of what my family did to the Andal invaders? This was long before your family came to the North of course." Torrhen grinned.

"I heard rumours." Wylla smirked.

"We beat them back, then invaded their home country and brought back as many heads as we could carry, decorating the coasts with them to warn off any future invaders." Torrhen explained. "The Boltons are the invaders now, I am going to do what my ancestors should have done long ago."

"What's that?" Wylla asked.

"End their line."

* * *

They didn't stay at White Harbour too long, and Torrhen had left with Ser Wylis at the head of the column of 7,000 men heading towards Moat Cailin. They arrived in a matter of days, with Torrhen wearing his crown as he rode in to the castle from the North. It was certainly more impressive than the last time he was there, wooden keeps replaced with stone, and the Northern side of the castle looked a lot more secure. He arrived in the courtyard to Lords Umber, Forrester and Reed, and many of the men kneeling. Dismounting, he strode over to them and bid them to rise.

"My King, welcome to Moat Cailin." Lord Umber said. "We are sorry to hear about your mother and sister."

"Thank you, My Lords. Let us convene in the council chambers, we have much to discuss." Torrhen said, leading the three Lords and Ser Wylis away into the Gatehouse Tower, which he would use as his seat, as his brother did before marching south.

They arrived in the room and the transformation was incredible, whereas before he had gone to Meereen the room had been fairly run down Lord Reed had clearly been busy with the castle. In the middle of the room was a large table that had a map of Westeros painted on the top, with bookshelves filled with war books and candles to light the room. From the ceiling a small chandelier was hanging.

"Lord Reed, it seems you've been very busy." Torrhen noted.

"I had to do something while Lord Umber was out being a pain in Roose Bolton's arse." Howland grinned.

"I like it. Now, how do we stand?" Torrhen said.

"We've been raiding the villages under Barbrey Dustin's protection, not harming the smallfolk but just generally being a pain." The Greatjon explained. "She just thinks it's bandits."

"Very good, very good." Torrhen grinned. "We have around 9,000 men; I think it's time to up the ante a bit."

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but what happened in Meereen truly?" Asher Forrester asked.

Torrhen sighed. "I got the agreement of an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen, but she wished to stay in Meereen and rule there rather than attack King's Landing. Then she flew off on her Dragon leaving the city in the hands of Jorah Mormont, Tyrion Lannister and a Tyroshi sellsword. I fear she will not help us take the North."

Each of the other men in the room cursed quietly. "We can't focus on that for now, if we can rally the Houses we will have enough men to take the North." The Greatjon said.

"We will, do we have any ravens?" Torrhen asked.

"Some, we've tried training them but we don't actually have a Maester." Howland admitted.

"I can ask my father to send one from White Harbour." Wylis Manderly offered, to which Torrhen nodded.

"Ask him to send a Maester and some ravens for all over the North, he doesn't need to part with his best ones though." Torrhen said, and Wylis nodded. "I have a plan. We attack Roose Bolton's southern allies one by one. Swiftly, so he can't send an army to stop us. We start with Barrowton and House Dustin, and move up to Highbrook Tower and House Ryswell before moving for Winterfell, that way we won't get struck from behind."

The Greatjon was nodding. "Aye, then all he'll have are his own men and the Karstarks. If we can take them both without major losses…"

"We can rally other houses to our cause and truly fuck Roose Bolton." Torrhen finished for him. "I will need to go to Bear Island at some point, I want to deliver Maege's bones in person."

"Can that wait until after we take Highbrook Tower?" Howland asked.

"Aye."

"Good, this could work you know, once the North sees us taking over bit by bit they will surely flock to us." Howland said, moving pieces around on the map.

"I want a strong garrison at Moat Cailin, how many men do you think we need to take Barrowton?" Torrhen asked the Greatjon.

"Difficult to say." Lord Umber said, moving to get a good look at Barrowton on the map. "There are two castles in the town and we'd have to attack them both. 7,000 may do it."

"We'll leave 2,000 here, 1,000 Manderly men and Lord Reed's levies." Torrhen told them. "The rest march with me as soon as they are ready."

"Give me 2 days and they'll be ready." Asher grinned.

"Done. I'm so sorry about Ironrath Asher, we will take it back." Torrhen vowed.

"I appreciate that, Your Grace, but let's focus on taking the North back first and killing all of those cunt Boltons." Asher told him.

"Hear hear." Ser Wylis input.

"Then let's get to work." Torrhen said, pounding the table gently as the room emptied. He stared one last time at the pieces on the board and grinned.

* * *

The men were ready, Howland Reed would stay behind and lead Moat Cailin while Torrhen, Lord Umber and Ser Wylis would lead the forces to Barrowton. They left Moat Cailin heading North up the Kingsroad, and would cut off to the west towards Barrowton when the time came. Torrhen was on his horse on a small hill to the side of the Kingsroad watching on fiercely as his men marched, and a smirk came to his mouth. He was ready, his men were ready. The North remembered, and Torrhen was going to ensure that they remembered what happened to traitors. The war had begun.

* * *

 **And that is the start of Season 6! I hope you liked it. I included the Ramsay and Roose scene with minor changes of course, and included a bit of an explanation into what was happening with Sansa.**

 **Of course, Torrhen and the war was the main focus of this chapter. I hope you all agree with where I'm taking this. Obviously the numbers are a bit more than in the show canon but Torrhen took men to Meereen with him obviously.**

 **I'll do a breakdown of Northern Houses loyalty for you all now.**

 **Loyal to Torrhen – House Reed and vassals (1000 men), House Manderly and vassals (5000 men), House Forrester (Asher is the only one left) Garrison of Moat Cailin (1,500 men) Torrhen's forces (5,000 men)**

 **Total forces – 12,500**

 **The total garrison is 2,500, but I put Howland and his vassals separately as the entirety of the Neck supports Torrhen, whereas the Greatjon hasn't been back to Last Hearth in years.**

 **Loyal to Roose – House Bolton and Vassals (5000 men), House Dustin and vassals (2,000 men), House Ryswell and vassals (minus Glenmores) (1,700 men), House Karstark and vassals (4000 men)**

 **Total forces – 12,700**

 **Bent the knee but haven't declared their allegiance – House Umber and vassals (3000 men), House Glover and vassals (minus Forresters) (2,500 men), Mountain Clans (2,000 men), House Flint (2,500 men), House Glenmore (300 men), Houses Cerwyn, Tallhart, Mazin, Mormont, Hornwood (1,500 men)**

 **Total undeclared – 11,800**

 **These are my totals; I don't know how right they are but it seems fairly likely that in the entire North 38,000 men can be called upon. This is also the TOTALS, so as in the case of the Manderly's, they are keeping 2,000 men behind to garrison the city.**

 **Please let me know what you think, numbers can obviously be adjusted if needs be.**

 **Next Chapter: Attack on Barrowton.**

 **Reviews:**

 **War Sage: I answered that in the footer of this chapter!**

 **Guest (Arya): Her story doesn't really change, so I'll put Arya scenes in if I need too, but they will be retelling of canon.**

 **Silver crow: Sansa had to change plans, but they will meet up this series I promise! I enjoy writing Torrhen in the North a lot more than Meereen, so I'm excited as to where this goes. On the killing front, you'll have to wait and see, and on the Daenerys front, we will both have to wait and see what she does in Season 7.**

 **C.E.W: I like the thing with Jon in your review, I may have to include that. I also hadn't thought too much on the Blackfish, so thank you for that too.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: There's a long way to go yet, but I think Torrhen's goal includes the Riverlands.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: The one annoying thing is I can't shock people with Jon coming back! Glad you enjoyed it though and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

 **jean d'arc: Jon is going the way of the show. None of my storylines affect the wall, so that would happen as per the show.**

 **Hatch89: Very true! It'll be interesting that's for sure.**


	52. Home

**So I decided to put the first chapter of 'As High as Honour' up early. I'd appreciate if you read it, but I'll be catching up with the show in this story before writing another chapter of that one.**

 **I'm going to announce up here that I've chosen who Torrhen will marry, and I know that many people will be annoyed with it but like I've said before, the whole marriage side of things isn't that important to me in this story. Like in the world of Westeros, marriage is a means to an end.**

 **This is the first place where we truly see what this story has done to Torrhen. Everything that has happened to him will be lashed out upon House Dustin, and House Ryswell will also receive the onslaught of Torrhen. Never piss off a Stark!**

 **I changed the picture again, I'll keep this one until the end of Season 6 and then change it back to the sigil picture. This current cover image is my depiction of Torrhen now. If you are reading this after I've changed back, the link (should be) is here:** **.**

 **As ever I don't own anything but my version of Torrhen Stark.**

* * *

Torrhen noticed that he really hadn't appreciated what it was like to have Robb and his mother with him the last time he had rode out to war. He was pretty bored on the march towards Barrowton, but luckily Asher Forrester kept him talking. They could relate fairly easily considering the hardships both had faced, although Torrhen was amazed, as even though Asher had had it worse he still seemed fairly upbeat.

"How do you go on?" Torrhen asked him from atop their horses. Asher smiled sadly.

"I think about how my father would want me to act, how Rodrik and Mother died for me to live." Asher admitted. "It's just me left I think; I've not seen Ryon or Beskha since the fucking Whitehills took Ironrath."

"I promise you, we will make them all pay." Torrhen said icily.

"I know, that's why I'm following you." Asher grinned. "Mira believed in you, Talia believed in you. Even Rodrik managed to tell me how much believed in you before he died in White Harbour."

"I wish you'd have told us more about that day before it had happened." Wylis Manderly said from behind them. "My Father would have helped."

"We cannot stay stuck in the past, Ser Wylis. I could leave my thoughts back to before King Robert died, and all was well in the North." Torrhen told him. "We must focus on what is yet to come."

"Aye." Asher agreed. "How close are we?"

Torrhen made himself secure, and then he tried something that he had only managed to do once back in Meereen. He tried to find Balerion within his mind, and after a few moments he gasped, as his eyes rolled back and suddenly he had moved. He was at the front of the army at the foot of a hill. He climbed the hill and saw Barrowton in the distance, soft smokes rising from the buildings and fishing boats peaceful in the river. Great Barrow stood out, the place where the only kings House Stark had ever knelt to lay at rest. He retracted his mind from Balerion's, and gasped again, noticing he was slumped forward on his horse.

"Your Grace? Are you ok?" Ser Wylis asked, concerned.

"Fine, Ser Wylis. I'm alright." Torrhen said shakily. "We're here."

"What in the name of all the gods happened." Asher asked, scared out of his skin.

"It seems, My Lord." Torrhen began. "That I am a warg from one of those tales my uncles wet nurse spoke about."

"A warg?" Asher said, worry in his eyes. "So you…"

"Was in Balerion's head just now, yes. He saw Barrowton in the distance, over that hill." Torrhen said, pointing to a hill that his army were beginning to climb on the horizon.

"Excellent, by your leave I'll go and prepare the men." Asher said, and Torrhen nodded, letting the Forrester Lord gallop to the front of the line.

"Ser Wylis, find Lord Umber for me will you?" Torrhen requested, and Ser Wylis nodded and rode off, leaving Torrhen to contemplate what was about to happen.

* * *

Barrowton was just really wooden, Torrhen noted from one of the hills overlooking the town. His army were currently trying to break through the East Gate, and the Greatjon and Wylis Manderly had joined him. Lady Dustin had tried to send 3 ravens towards Winterfell, but they had all been shot down by Asher Forrester's men, the homeless lord being down with the soldiers trying to break the gates down.

"Greatjon, when we are through the gate you will lead the attack on Goldgrass." Torrhen ordered, looking at the small keep just inside the walls of the town. "Take the keep, then join us at Barrow Hall."

"Aye, Your Grace." Lord Umber bowed, riding off to sort out his men. Ser Wylis stayed with Torrhen.

"What's the plan then?" Wylis asked.

"Surround the Barrow, make sure that all escape points are cut off, and then I'll have a little chat with Lady Dustin." Torrhen grimaced at the thought. "My father always said she disliked the Starks after the war, never said why though."

"Many things happened during the war, My King. Willem Dustin though was a fine man, rode into Dorne and never came out again." Wylis explained. "I hope you have a plan though."

"Oh I do." Torrhen smirked. He stood watching his men assault the gate for a while longer, until a large cheer went up and Stark men stormed through the gates. Even from up here Torrhen could hear the Greatjon roaring. "Come, Ser Wylis. Battle calls." Torrhen said, drawing Winter's Bite and galloping towards the second largest town in the North.

* * *

Barrowton was one of the only strongholds in the North that Torrhen's father had never been to visit after Robert's Rebellion, and Torrhen didn't really know what to expect. He entered the gates and was pleasantly surprised at the wide roads between buildings, and his men were making the most of them as they fought to push Dustin and Stout men back to Barrow Hall. Torrhen dismounted his horse and charged into the fray. Winter's Bite had never truly seen battle before now, and Torrhen was so glad that he had melted down Brightroar, the Valyrian Steel sword carved into people like they were pieces of cheese, and even if the enemy parried, the swords began to chip wherever Torrhen hit. One particularly gory moment was when Torrhen slashed his sword in a roar, and carved through his opponent's helmet, taking the top of his head off and splashing Torrhen with warm red blood in the process. They were making good progress, pushing the Dustins back to the final climb towards Barrow Hall and the Great Barrow, only losing a few dozen men in the process it seemed due to the surprise attack. Torrhen was coated red with blood as he himself led the charge up the hill, roaring as he went. He was suddenly knocked off his feet as an arrow buried itself in his shoulder, and a Dustin man leered over him threateningly, about to strike when a black blur jumped over Torrhen and buried his teeth into the soldier's neck. Torrhen got back up and snapped the arrow shaft, reminding himself to deal with it later.

The Dustins had pulled back into Barrow Hall, and the gates had been barred, Torrhen silently cursed, but turned to his men, who were fanning out and surrounding the wooden castle. "Bring in the siege weapons, I want this gate down now!" Torrhen roared, and the Stark men went about preparing to break down the walls. Barbrey Dustin appeared on the top of the battlements, and Torrhen waved away the archers.

"Torrhen fucking Stark. I thought you were dead!" Lady Dustin shouted down.

"Not yet, My Lady!" Torrhen shouted up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Retribution. I saw Dustin men turn traitor at the Twins!" Torrhen shouted up. "Bend the knee My Lady, bend the knee and swear fealty to House Stark and I will let you live."

"You'll let me live? That's generous. Your father presented me with a horse instead of my husband's bones and you'll 'let me live'." Lady Dustin mocked. "I think not; the Starks are gone and good riddance! House Bolton rules the North."

"Very well My Lady." Torrhen snarled, turning away. The siege weapons were almost up the hill at the gates. "Ser Wylis, I give you command. Burn this fucking box to the ground."

"Your Grace… What about the people inside it?" Wylis asked shocked.

"If they want to flee peacefully once we breach the gates then, let them. Lady Dustin is to be brought to me if she flees." Torrhen said, walking away towards the Maester that Lord Wyman had sent as Balerion trotted after him.

* * *

After being patched up and also getting a small nap in, Torrhen awoke to the smell of smoke, turning around he couldn't see Balerion, and wondered if he could do the same thing as in Meereen. Reaching out in his mind for Balerion again, he gasped as suddenly he was outside the tent. Sprinting into the city he saw that the entirety of Barrow Hall was aflame, and a steady stream of surrendering soldiers and servants were pouring out of the castle. He felt Ser Wylis stroke his fur, before he was pulled back out of Balerion and into his own mind. Grinning, he got up, put his armour and sword belt back on and fixed his crown on his head, and left to go to the beacon of flame that Barrow Hall had become. He was glad to see that buckets of water had been collected from the river nearby so that they could control the fire to the keep. Torrhen was feeling merciless towards Lady Dustin, but these were still his people. He turned to the gathering crowd of terrified and crying locals, and spoke to them all.

"My name is Torrhen Stark! I ask you all not to fear, this is only what happens to those who betray their rightful ruler! Lady Dustin betrayed King Robb and turned her cloak, choosing treachery over loyalty! Loyalty to me shall be rewarded in kind, but treachery will also be dealt with! I promise you that I shall look after each and every one of you far better than the Boltons ever could!" Torrhen roared to them. "I am sorry about those who have fallen today, they defended their home bravely, even if they were defending a traitorous woman, but they shall all be commemorated for their loyal service to Barrowton!"

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!" Asher Forrester roared, blood soaked from battle. Torrhen's men began chanting that but Torrhen was surprised when a small number of Barrowton locals joined in, and the chanting spread until the majority of the population of Barrowton were chanting too. Torrhen smiled and walked in towards the gathered crowd, shaking hands and saying hello to many of the locals. He was kind of surprised at the reaction considering their Lady was burning alive behind him, but he pushed that to one side and embraced his people, only allowing one more glance back up at the wooden castle, watching as the last Dustin banner burst into flames.

He was talking to the people of Barrowton for a while, learning all sorts of things like Lady Dustin continuously badmouthed Eddard Stark, and refused to send more than the bare minimum in numbers when Robb called the banners and things like that. Torrhen was silently disappointed that she had burned to death, he wanted to make it more painful for the woman. Asher managed to pull him to one side finally though, with a grave look on his face.

"What?" Torrhen asked.

"It's the Greatjon."

* * *

Roose Bolton hated being woken up, so much that he was tempted to have the servant gelded for even daring to do so. He quickly got dressed and met Ramsay just before the battlements.

"This better be good." Roose warned. Ramsay bowed his head.

"Lord Karstark is approaching Winterfell father, and Lady Walda is in labour." Ramsay said, leading him up some stairs to the top of a tower.

"You had me woken for that? I should have you clean out the stables." Roose said unhappily.

"No father, I had you wake up for that." Ramsay said, reaching a window at the top of the tower they were in. Roose went to the window and squinted, before he saw the faint flicker of flames in the far distance.

"What is that?" Roose asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good. Let me go and investigate." Ramsay requested. "It could be Sansa."

"No, I'll send a guard. We don't know how far away it is and I need you here, in Winterfell." Roose said. "After your last attempt at capturing Lady Sansa I'd not trust you at all with her. Now don't wake me again." He ordered, storming off back to bed.

* * *

2 years it had taken, 2 years since his fucking father had marooned him on a gods forsaken rock and told him to find his way home. It had taken a couple of weeks for him to recover properly, but he finally got into the right sense of mind to become who he was meant to be. He had challenged Yohn Farwynd for his small fleet, and he had won, killing the youngest son of Lord Farwynd. It took a year from there but finally he had gained enough respect and ships to have Lord Farwynd follow him. With the Farwynd fleet he had set sail for Great Wyk, challenging Lord Goodbrother to an arm wrestle for his castle of Hammerhorn. Lord Goodbrother accepted, and lost. Theon granted it back to him on the condition that he supported Theon in the Kingsmoot when his father died.

After Great Wyk Theon travelled with a fleet of 20 ships now over to Orkmont, and had taken another 10 ships from the fleet of Lord Orkwood. Harlaw was next, and Rodrik the Reader, Theon's uncle, happily bent the knee to Theon granting him 20 ships.

After Harlaw, Theon decided it was time enough. He set sail with his 50 ship fleet directly for Pyke. First he would make his father pay for what he had done, and then he would set his sights on the North.

* * *

Torrhen watched from afar as the casket carrying the Greatjon back to Last Hearth left the army camp. A raven had been sent to Last Hearth already. He was angry, the Greatjon had been his biggest supporter and now he was gone. Torrhen steeled himself and vowed to end this war quickly. House Stout had refused to bend the knee to Torrhen after he had burnt down Barrow Hall, so now the heads of House Stout were mounted on the walls of Goldgrass, and Malin Dormund was in charge of Barrowton, Torrhen having given Lordship of the Barrowlands to him for being a loyal supporter of the Stark cause.

They had lost 500 men in the attack, but gained a further 1,500 from the survivors. They rested in Goldgrass for two nights then marched off again, heading towards Rillwater Crossing, the seat of House Glenmore on the banks where the Saltspear met the river up to Torrhen's Square. Torrhen knew that word would reach the Boltons and the Ryswells of what had happened in Barrowton and he was glad. He wanted them to be scared.

* * *

Melisandre was sat staring into the flames of her room in Castle Black, but she may as well have been staring at a blank canvas. She couldn't see anything anymore, her belief of her faith had been shattered with the death of her king, Stannis Baratheon. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Melisandre whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry, my lady, didn't mean to interrupt." Davos said, seeing her looking into the flames.

"You interrupt nothing." Melisandre said, heartbrokenly.

"I assume you know why I'm here." Davos stated.

"I will after you tell me."

"It's about the Lord Commander."

"The former Lord Commander." Melisandre corrected.

"Does he have to be?" Davos asked, peaking Melisandre's attention as she looked towards the Onion Knight.

"What are you asking?" She asked him.

Davos took a deep breath, not really believing he was really asking this, and spoke. "Do you know of, any magic, that could help him? Bring him back?"

"If you want to help him, leave him be." Melisandre said.

"Can it be done?" Davos asked, not taking no for an answer.

"There are some with this power." The Red Woman admitted.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Have you seen it done?" Davos tried.

Melisandre stared back into the fire for a moment. "I met a man who came back from the dead, but the priest who did it… it shouldn't have been possible." She breathed.

"But it was. It could be now." Davos exclaimed.

"Not for me." Melisandre said sadly, standing up and moving to her table.

"Not for you?" Davos asked disbelievingly. "I saw you drink poison that should have killed you. I saw you give birth to a demon made of shadows."

"Everything I believed, the great victory I saw in the flames, all of it was a lie. You were right all along; the Lord never spoke to me." Melisandre said tearfully.

"Fuck him, then. Fuck all of them." Davos spat kindly. "I'm not a devout man, obviously. Seven gods, drowned gods, tree gods, it's all the same. I'm not asking the Lord of Light for help. I'm asking the woman who showed me that miracles exist." He urged her. Melisandre looked up at him.

"I never had this gift." She cried softly.

"Have you ever tried?" Davos asked her.

They moved to the room that the now naked body of Jon Snow was being kept in, and Davos watched on as Melisandre gathered everything she believed she would need. She began by gently washing all of the blood off of his torso, softly scrubbing him clean until the only red was the remnants of the stab wounds that he had incurred. She moved behind his head once she was done, slowly cutting his hair while chanting, and throwing the cut hair into the brazier she had had placed next to Jon's head. She then washed the hair remaining on his head, still chanting in High Valyrian. Not really sure of what to do next, she stood over him and laid her hands on his torso, continuing to pray in her native tongue, but it wasn't working so she tried again, still to no avail. She chanted the words more and more, each more intently than the last, begging her Lord to help her.

"Please." She breathed, knowing that it wasn't working and trying to cling on to any remnants left of her faith. Moments passed and nothing was happening, so she devastatingly took her hands off of the body and looked sorrowfully over to Davos. The ginger wildling left the room, soon followed by Melisandre.

Davos was soon the only one other than the sleeping Direwolf left in the room, and he moved over to Jon, to look and find out if there were any signs of life at all. Not finding any, he sighed and left the room slowly. He closed the door and stood there or a moment, wondering on what to do next when a loud, breathless gasp from behind the door shocked him deep into his bones.

* * *

 **So there we are! Jon's alive of course and Torrhen has burnt Barrow Hall to the ground, a blaze that is visible all the way to Winterfell. The only thing wrong is that we've lost the Greatjon. : (**

 **Some updates on the rest of the Forresters and Theon as well in this episode, just so we know where everybody is at.**

 **I just want to say as well thank you for all the comments on 'As High as Honour'. I will respond to all reviews on that story when I come to write the next chapter but for now just know that they have all been read and they are very appreciated!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know your thoughts, reviews really help me! Next Chapter: Torrhen gets some good news**

 **Reviews:**

 **Secorr: I could have a story with more depth into it in this case, Roland will be the first son of Jon Arryn, and cousins to Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion. The possibilities are glorious in my eyes.**

 **RHatch89: I've already shown that she only sees Starks as their kings, I'm looking forward to their meeting!**

 **C.E.W: Victarion isn't in the show so isn't in this fic yet. This chapter shows how different Theon is now. As for the Forresters the question of Ryon is answered here, and as for the latter part, Ser Royland is dead and I killed Bloodsong in the pit.**

 **Fantasymaker76: Theon Stark is a bit of an inspiration with just how brutal he was, but I'm glad I got a chance to flesh him out properly first. The Umbers will be an interesting part of the story going forward, especially after the Greatjon's death here.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Indeed, it is!**

 **jean d'arc: That's what I wanted, I didn't want an overpowered slaughter for the final battle, many people hate the Starks and many people hate the Boltons. Some won't declare, and some will later on in the story.**


	53. Oathbreaker

**The description for Rillwater Crossing is purely my own imagination, based on an image made by badgershite on Tumblr.**

 **I found the name of the Ryswell castle on CK2 while writing this episode, so I went back and changed chapter 51 to include the name.**

 **I don't own Game of Thrones, only this version of Torrhen Stark.**

* * *

Jon was terrified, he didn't know what was happening. He just kept breathing, regaining his breath slowly before sitting up, shivering from the cold. He looked over towards the door and saw that Ser Davos was standing in the doorway, looking at him in shock. Still confused, he looked over at Ghost, who was just staring up at him with his red eyes. He felt his heart racing, but also under his fingertips his skin had been sliced open. Looking down he saw the state of his torso, multiple stab wounds littered over it. He began panicking, and tried to get up, only to stumble into the onrushing Ser Davos who put a cloak around Jon.

"Easy, easy. Easy." Ser Davos whispered reassuringly, helping him sit down on the table Jon was just lying on. The Lady Melisandre ran into the room, disbelievingly looking between Davos and Jon. "What do you remember?" Davos asked him.

"They stabbed me." Jon said after panting heavily a few times. "Olly, he put a knife in my heart. I shouldn't be here." He looked up at Davos painfully.

"The lady brought you back." Davos told him. Melisandre knelt before him.

"Afterwards, after they stabbed you, after you died, where did you go? What did you see?" She asked excitedly.

"Nothing. There was nothing at all." Jon shook his head.

"The Lord let you come back for a reason. Stannis was not the prince who was promised, but someone has to be." Melisandre told him.

"Could you give us a moment?" Davos asked her, when Jon looked like he was about to start crying. Melisandre left and Davos shut the door and pulled out a chair. "You were dead. And now you're not." He told Jon. "That's completely fucking mad, seems to me. I can only imagine how it seems to you."

"I did what I thought was right. And I got murdered for it." Jon exclaimed hurt. "And now I'm back. Why?" He asked Davos.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll never know. What does it matter?" Davos asked him. "You go on. You fight for as long as you can. You clean up as much of the shit as you can."

"I don't know how to do that. I thought I did, but I failed." Jon said, broken.

"Good. Now go fail again." Davos told him.

Jon got changed into fresh Nights Watch clothing, and Davos helped him outside into the courtyard of Castle Black where Wildlings and Nights Watch brothers were standing as one. He walked down the stairs towards Tormund, looking nervously around at all the faces of shocked wildlings, not believing that he was back. Tormund approached him.

"They think you're some kind of god. The man who returned from the dead." The ginger told him.

"I'm not a god." Jon said quickly.

"I know that." Tormund said, stepping closer. "I saw your pecker. What kind of god would have a pecker that small?" Jon chuckled, and hugged the wildling man, wincing at the contact on his chest. He spotted Edd in the crowd and made his way over to him, hugging him fiercely.

"Your eyes are still brown." Edd noted. "Is that still you in there?"

"I think so." Jon admitted. "Hold off on burning my body for now."

Edd laughed. "That's funny. You sure that's still you in there?" He joked, causing Jon to laugh with him.

* * *

The best thing about leaving the Barrowlands was easily being able to ride on flat land again. The plains of the Rills were wonderful, Torrhen thought, and he spurred his horse on trying to make the best of the time. His father had once told him that his Uncle Brandon loved riding in The Rills, and he could see why.

They camped when they saw a large village in the distance, that lay on the eastern bank of the river that led to the Saltspear to the south, and Torrhen's Square in the North. Across a stone bridge that looked like it belonged to the Reach rather than the North was a small stone keep flying the banner of House Glenmore, a white bow and arrow on a field of brown. There was another bridge leading across to the Western bank of the river, but to get to that you had to go through the keep.

"The town is Rillwater Crossing; the castle is Glenmore Keep." Asher told him, walking up next to Torrhen, who was stood on the edge of the camp staring at the settlement. "I hope Elaena made it back there."

"If she did, they might treat with us, if not…"

"Then we'll have to force our way across." Asher said. "It won't be easy."

"Are you calling Barrowton easy?" Torrhen laughed.

"No of course not." Asher grinned. "But they've probably known we were coming for days, Barrowton didn't."

"True, I guess." Torrhen sighed, but he noticed a group of riders leaving the town bearing the colours of House Glenmore and a white flag. "Ey up, look at that." The riders stopped about halfway between Torrhen's army and Rillwater Crossing.

"Asher, you're with me. Grab 10 men and we'll go and meet them." Torrhen ordered.

"At once, Your Grace." Asher bowed, Torrhen took the chance to grab his crown, so he could let them know who he was dealing with. Once Asher had the men and the Stark banner, Torrhen rode with them to meet in the middle.

Torrhen didn't recognise the person leading the Glenmore group, but he mentally smirked when he saw that he looked even younger than Torrhen was. Torrhen dismounted his horse and walked towards the Glenmore men, not waiting for Asher to follow his lead.

"This is Torrhen of the House Stark, second of his name, King of Winter and rightful Lord of Winterfell." Asher announced.

"I know who he is. I am Cregan Glenmore, heir to Glenmore Keep and Rillwater Crossing." The young man stated. "What is your business here?"

"I was hoping we could use your bridges." Torrhen shrugged. "Without bloodshed, if necessary."

"Our liege bent to the Boltons." Cregan stated, and Torrhen placed his hand on Winter's Bite, just in case it became necessary. "But the Bolton's flayed my older brother, fuck the Boltons." Cregan exclaimed, spitting on the floor. "My father, Lord Wendell isn't well, but please accept his oath of fealty, King Torrhen." And with that, Cregan and the few men he had brought with him all knelt on the floor in front of Torrhen. Torrhen sighed with relief, taking his hand off of his sword and gesturing for Cregan to rise.

"Rise, I appreciate the loyalty my friend." Torrhen said. "Your father is ill you say? I was hoping to speak with him."

"He will receive you in the keep, but after…" Cregan faltered.

"I understand, we shall come with you and meet him." Torrhen said, going back to his horse. "Lead the way!"

They rode towards Glenmore Keep, going through the centre of the village and crossing the stone bridge over the river and entered the keep. He heard Asher thank the gods quietly as Elaena Glenmore was there to receive them. They all dismounted and Elaena and the rest of the household kneeled before Torrhen.

"My King." Elaena said.

"No need for that now, your brother has already dirtied his knee." Torrhen told her, gesturing at her to rise. "My Lady I am so sorry about Rodrik."

"I appreciate that Your Grace." Elaena said, rising. "Come, my father is in the hall."

She led them through the castle to a modest hall, with a lovely ironwood chair that old Wendell Glenmore was sat in, being fussed over by a Maester. He had his foot bandaged up, and a pair of wooden crutches leaning against the chair. Torrhen strode up in front of Lord Wendell and bowed his head politely.

"Lord Glenmore, I thank you for receiving me." Torrhen said formally.

"I thank you for not burning my home down." Wendell wheezed jovially. "News of Barrowton reached here quickly, we could see the smoke."

"Yes well, House Dustin were traitors." Torrhen said gruffly. "There will be no need for hostilities here, your son has bent the knee on your behalf."

"And I thank him, as you can see I would not be able to rise again." Wendell said, gesturing to his foot. "Broken, lashing out in anger at what that bastard did to my son."

"And he will be brought to justice I assure you, yours isn't the only house he has mutilated." Torrhen said, his eyes brimming with hatred.

"Quite, now I must ask you, My King, what is it you want?"

"Passage, and men if you can spare them My Lord." Torrhen told him. "We march on Highbrook Tower, and quickly, before Roose Bolton can reinforce them."

"Roose Bolton? I thought you..." Wendell began. "Symeon, the raven message please." He told the Maester. Maester Symeon was quick to grab a raven message just out of the room, and came back in handing it to Torrhen. The Stark boy read it, and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Poisoned by his enemies? Haha!" Torrhen roared. "This wasn't us, I wanted to drive my sword through his heart to kill him, but this saves me the job." He passed the message over to Asher.

"Then who was it?" Lord Wendell asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it was deserves a Lordship." Torrhen grinned, before it faltered. "Although that makes Ramsay Snow the one leading the Bolton Army."

"And that is the one of the many, many reasons why I renounced all loyalty to House Ryswell, they would have us back that bastard." Wendell spat.

"I can assure you, House Ryswells crimes are even greater than House Dustins, they will pay severely." Torrhen said icily. "And after that, I will need new Lords of the Rills."

"Who would you name?" Cregan asked.

"Well, if he accepts to send his men to join me, and a marriage between Elaena and Asher Forrester…" Torrhen trailed, staring intently at Lord Wendell. "The Lord Wendell, I would name you Lord of the Rills."

Lord Wendell was gobsmacked, as was Elaena and Asher. "Why me?" Asher asked.

"Elaena was betrothed to your older brother, and I know you loved him very much Elaena, but House Forrester have been some of my greatest allies and they will be rewarded heavily as a result, I see this as a very good start." Torrhen said. "You'd be marrying the daughter of the Lord of the Rills, and she already knows your lands."

"Very well, I can't see a reason not to if you don't, Lord Wendell." Asher said, while looking at Elaena for permission, she just nodded.

"You'd make me one of the most powerful men in the North, just like that?" Wendell asked suspiciously.

"I would reward you for your loyalty to House Stark even when encouraged to do otherwise." Torrhen corrected. Lord Wendell looked absolutely gleeful.

"Cregan, kneel before the King for me." He commanded, and Torrhen chuckled as Cregan knelt before him. "I accept, Your Grace. The archers of Rillwater Crossing are yours."

"I thank you, My Lord. Now if you agree we should prepare for a wedding. Get that done tomorrow and then we shall win you your new seat." Torrhen grinned.

"Of course! Symeon, Cregan, get all the servants and organise a feast for tonight! Elaena, get the seamstresses!" Wendell carried on barking orders to all sorts of people, but Torrhen zoned him out. He was just pleased that with only words he had gained himself a powerful ally.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Meereen, things had gone from bad to worse. The Sons of the Harpy had burnt all of the ships in the Meereen Harbour, all 93 of them were now ash and rubble. Varys was in the Throne Room trying to find out who was in control of the group, while Tyrion, Missandei and Grey Worm were in his new chambers, waiting. Tyrion smiled at the other two, trying to get a conversation going. Missandei smiled back, but Grey Worm was stern faced.

"What should we do while we wait?" Tyrion asked them. "To pass the time, what should we do? What should we talk about? You speak 19 languages; you must occasionally use some of them to talk about things." He nodded to Missandei, who shrugged. "You two, you spend a great deal of time together, what would you be talking about if I weren't here?" He asked.

"Patrol." Was the response from Grey Worm. "When I am going on patrol with the Unsullied. What we see on patrol. Who we captured on patrol."

"That's good, that's very good. But that's a report, I was thinking more of a conversation." Tyrion told him, getting up with his cup of wine. "A wise man once said the true history of the world is the history of great conversations in elegant rooms."

"Who said this?" Missandei asked.

"Me. Just now." Tyrion smiled, trying to get a laugh from the two former slaves, but failing miserably. "Come on! What did you talk about when Stark was here?"

"We do not talk. He stay with our Queen." Grey Worm told him bluntly, and Tyrion was left wondering what to do then.

"All right, no conversations." He said, defeated. "Let's play a game!" Missandei and Grey Worm looked at each other nervously, a fact Tyrion didn't miss. "You don't play games, either one of you, ever?"

"Games are for children." Grey Worm said.

"My master Kraznys would sometimes make us play games." Missandei said concerned.

"There, that's a start!" Tyrion exclaimed.

"Only the girls." She added.

Tyrion quickly gulped his sip. "No, no, no, not that. Of course not that." He reassured her. "Innocent games, fun games. Drinking games." He said, toasting his cup towards her.

"We do not drink." Missandei told him.

"Until you do." Tyrion grinned. "All right. No drinking, we can play without drinking. It's a wonderful game, I invented it. Here's how it works; I make a statement about your past. If I'm wrong, I drink, and if I'm right… maybe we can't play without drinking." He said to himself. Luckily at that moment the door opened, and in stepped Varys. "Oh, you took your time!"

"Sorry, I was busy learning who funds the Sons of the Harpy, some things you can't rush.

"You found out?" Missandei asked.

"The Good Masters of Astapor and the Wise Masters of Yunkai. With help from their friends in Volantis."

"You see? You don't even have to worry about the local rebellion. We only have to worry about the three rich foreign cities paying for it." Tyrion said sarcastically.

"We conquered Astapor and Yunkai once, we will do it again and execute the Masters." Grey Worm said defiantly.

"If the Unsullied march off to reconquer Astapor and Yunkai, who will remain to defend the free people of Meereen?" Tyrion asked him.

"If we do not fight them, how can we stop them?" Grey Worm asked.

"We cannot." Missandei spat. "The Masters speak only one language, they spoke it to me for many years, I know it better than my mother tongue. If we want them to hear us, we must speak it back to them. May it be the last thing they ever hear."

"You may be right." Tyrion nodded.

"So we will fight them?" Grey Worm asked.

"Possibly." Tyrion said.

"Possibly?" Missandei asked him.

"It's a conversation." Tyrion said, before turning to Varys. "Tell me, can your little birds get a message to the Good Masters of Astapor, the Wise Masters of Yunkai, and benevolent enslavers of Volantis?"

"Of course. Men can be fickle, but birds I always trust." Was the response.

* * *

A small band of riders, led by Smalljon Umber rode towards Winterfell at pace, ignoring their disgust for the flayed men that littered the road on the way to the castle. Ramsay Bolton and Harald Karstark welcomed the Umber Lord in the Great Hall of Winterfell. Ramsay was considering why the Umber was here.

"The Umbers are a famously loyal house." Ramsay began.

"Famously loyal to the Starks." Harald Karstark said from beside Ramsay.

"And you, Lord Karstark. Not too long ago I was sat around a campfire with your brother, marching in Robb Stark's army. Your people share blood with the Starks, don't they? But here we are, times change." Lord Umber countered.

"So quickly though?" Ramsay asked. "I heard your father was leading the rebels in Moat Cailin."

"My father hadn't been to Last Hearth in years, the great fucker hasn't had a say in House Umber since he fucked off to Harrenhal with the Black Wolf." Smalljon Umber stated.

"Maybe so." Ramsay said. "But when my father became Warden of the North by royal decree, your house still refused to pledge their banners."

"Your father was a cunt." The Smalljon stated bluntly.

"My beloved father, the Warden…" Ramsay began, doing his best to ignore the anger inside him at that statement.

"Your father was a cunt and that's why you killed him. I might have done the same to my father if he hadn't have done me the favour of dying on his own." Smalljon admitted.

"My father was poisoned by our enemies." Ramsay tried correcting him.

"Mmm." Smalljon mumbled.

"Why have you come to Winterfell, Lord Umber?" Ramsay asked him. "I would have thought you'd have preferred to join the rebels with your little Stark friend."

"Stark's bastard brother Jon Snow led an army of wildlings past the Wall, we're farther north than any of you fuckers, wildlings come down, we always have to fight them first. I like fighting wildlings. Been doing it all my life. But there are too many of them for us to beat back alone." Smalljon told Ramsay.

"So now you've come seeking help?"

"We need to help each other." Smalljon told him. "The colder it gets, the farther south those goat fuckers will roam, won't take them long to get here."

"You think a horde of wildlings can take Winterfell?" Karstark mocked.

"If they get Jon Snow leading them, maybe. He knows this place better than we ever will. Plus, if they come from the North and Stark comes from the South, you'll be outnumbered 2 to 1." Smalljon said, worrying Ramsay slightly.

"Pledge your banners to House Bolton. Swear loyalty to me as Warden of the North and after we deal with Torrhen Stark's little band of rebels we will fight together to destroy the bastard and all his wildling friends." Ramsay offered.  
"I'm not kissing your fucking hand." Smalljon told Ramsay bluntly.

"Traditionally a bannerman kneels before his lord." Ramsay said.

"I'm not doing that either."

"Why would I trust a man who won't honour tradition?" Ramsay said, annoyed.

"Your father honoured tradition, knelt for Robb Stark, called him King of the North." Smalljon reminded Ramsay. "Was Robb Stark right to trust your father?"

"Then it appears we're at a bit of an impasse." Ramsay told the giant of a man.

"Fuck kneeling and fuck oaths." Smalljon said, nailing home his point. "I've got a gift for you." He nodded to his two men.

"A girl, I hope, I prefer redheads." Ramsay joked as two hooded figures were dragged into the Hall.

"A girl, aye." Smalljon laughed. "A wild one." He pulled the hood off to reveal a brown haired woman, frantically looking around.

"I like them wild." Ramsay said, standing up interested.

"And the boy, nice and young, the way Karstark likes them." Smalljon mocked, causing Harald Karstark to push his chair back and stand in anger. Smalljon ignored him, pulling off the hood to reveal a curly haired child.

"Who's this?" Ramsay asked, confused at what he was being given.

"Rickon Stark." Smalljon told him.

Ramsay walked up to the boy. "How do I know that's Rickon Stark?"

Smalljon walked over to another bag, and pulled something out of it. Walking back towards Ramsay he threw the sawn off head of an almost black direwolf. Ramsay looked at the reaction of the boy, and saw his sheer anger. "Welcome home, Lord Stark." The Bolton bastard smiled.

Later that day the Smalljon was walking towards one of his guards. "You!" He called, beckoning him over.

"My Lord?" The guard asked.

"Get word to Moat Cailin, we're in."

* * *

The wedding of Asher Forrester and Elaena Glenmore was nothing if not rushed, but Torrhen had already waited at Rillwater Crossing for a week, he didn't want to wait any more time. Tonight was the final feast Lord Glenmore had insisted on having, it wasn't anything special due to winter almost being upon them, but it was a jolly occasion and Torrhen was enjoying himself immensely. As he laughed at a joke that Cregan Glenmore had told, the Maester walked into the room, bypassing Lord Wendell and handing a message over to Torrhen. Intrigued he looked at the seal, and seeing the green lizard lion of House Reed he cracked it open.

 _The trap is set_

That was all it said, but Torrhen grinned widely. Burning the letter with a candle on the table he looked over at Asher who was staring back quizzically. Torrhen just nodded to say silently that it was on, and Asher grinned as well, before turning his attention back to his new bride.

They left the next morning, heading North West towards Highbrook Tower with 8,300 men now with the additional soldiers from Barrowton and Rillwater Crossing. Torrhen rode at the head of the column with Cregan Glenmore and Asher, steeling himself for the battles to come.

* * *

 **So there we are! Jon is alive, Torrhen has some new allies and Rickon is in the hands of his enemy. Torrhen will not be happy when he finds out, I can assure you of that. We also got a look back into Meereen with some changed dialogue about Tor. If you can't remember who the Glenmores are they were involved briefly in Chapter 33, and the flaying of Arthur Glenmore was mentioned in Chapter 34.**

 **I've placed Glenmore Keep on the river leading up to Torrhen's Square, in the second little triangle bit just left of Barrowton, apparently in the game canon it isn't there but where Telltale placed it looked like a better place strategically for Highbrook Tower.**

 **I'm interested in your thoughts on Smalljon Umber too, remember he knew Torrhen back in chapter 11.**

 **Thank you for all the support on both of my stories.**

 **Next chapter: Theon arrives back at Pyke.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Fantasymaker76: Torrhen doesn't know about the Wildlings yet, but he will do soon!**

 **onyxhaider98: That's the thing about OC's, it's a struggle to make them into flawed, human characters instead of perfect beings as you often imagine yourself as them. I tried to change that up a notch and have him witness hardships, and have his motivations drive him to a point of no return, which he is now in. The Karstarks join Roose Bolton, so Torrhen, who disagreed with the beheading of Rickard Karstark, now has no sympathy for them.**

 **jean d'arc: It's always nice when people admit that they like how you portray your character so thank you!**

 **C.E.W: The whole Umber thing is touched upon here, but will be included more in later chapters**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I know! I love angry Torrhen and that's pretty much what this season is so far.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: Thank you so much! I'm sure you're wrong but still, thank you.**

 **Lightningscar: Brienne saw Myranda threatening Sansa, so did what she needed to. The roar was for description ; ) Jon has been busy, and I don't know how much information gets sent to the wall so I'm taking it that he doesn't know about Tor, and he thinks Bran has died North of the Wall.**

 **I think the ranged things is my fault, not wanting him to be overpowered so making it as if he gets hit most of the time. The fire I'm taking as it was a big castle, plus it's dramatic. And I can assure you, taking the Rills won't be as easy, as they know he is coming. The Theon bits are just islands and houses of those islands, easy to research but not too important. I'm quite pressed for time so if there's anything you want me to answer after this chapter, let me know!**


	54. Book of The Stranger

**This will be my Monday update, it's early if you're in America but I'm busy tomorrow so I thought it best to upload this now (Midnight time in the UK). So here we are with episode 4.**

 **The description of Highbrook Tower is purely my imagination, as no information exists in regards to the seat of House Ryswell.**

 **This is also one of my longest chapters yet with 4,900 words, and if I'd included the Osha scene and the Daenerys scene like I wanted to originally then it would have gone way over 6000 words. Considering nothing was going to change in regards to both of those scenes I thought I'd leave them out.**

 **I still own nothing but Torrhen, everything else is more than welcome to fall into my ownership, but that's very unlikely.**

* * *

The Stark Loyalist army arrived at Highbrook Tower to find an army camped outside it already. On closer inspection it seemed to be one made up of House Ryswell's vassals. Torrhen spotted the banners of the Houses Ryswell, Condon, Mazin and Fisher were camped outside the castle.

"How many would you say?" Torrhen asked Asher.

"Around 4,000 altogether maybe."

"Do they realise we have over double that?" Torrhen grinned. "They should have holed up in the castle."

"Would you?" Asher raised an eyebrow.

"I guess not." Torrhen laughed. "Let's get this parlay over with."

Torrhen, Asher, Cregan Glenmore and 5 Northern guards rode down towards the camp, stopping a few hundred yards away from the Ryswell camp. They were later joined by the same number from the other side, as Rodrick Ryswell, his son Roger, and a number of Ryswell men joined them.

"Cregan Glenmore? You traitor." Roger Ryswell snarled.

"The only traitors here are the ones that bent the knee to a murderous cunt like Ramsay Snow." Cregan bit back.

"Ramsay Bolton." Rodrick Ryswell corrected.

"I don't recall legitimising him." Torrhen stated. "I'll make this simple, Lord Ryswell. Dismount your horse and bend the knee before me. Apologise properly for betraying my brother and turning your cloak and I will let you and your family live. Refuse, and you and your entire house will perish."

"You murdered my daughter Stark." Rodrick growled, before spitting on the floor. "That and my blade is all you will get from me."

"Very well. I will give you an hour, My Lord. If you change your mind you know where we are." Torrhen said, turning on his horse and riding back to where his army was stood in formation. Asher caught him up quickly.

"You're giving him an hour?"

"Fuck no, we attack now." Torrhen grinned, grabbing his bow and arrows from his horses back before dismounting. He turned to face his army. "MEN OF THE NORTH! TODAY WE CRIPPLE THE BOLTON HOLD ON THE NORTH! WE TAKE NO PRISONERS, WE SHOW NO MERCY! THESE ARE MEN THAT TURNED ON YOUR FATHERS, ON YOUR BROTHERS, ON YOUR KING! LET'S BRING THE FUCKING CASTLE TO THE GROUND!" He roared, and turned to face the Ryswell camp as his men cheered. "ARCHERS, WITH ME!"

1,200 archers came to the front of the formation, with Cregan Glenmore leading them. "We are yours, My King." Cregan stated.

"I want you to fire upon the camp until every arrow has been loosed. You go no further than where we parlayed." Torrhen ordered. "If I wasn't King I'd join you, but I must lead the assault. Cregan Glenmore, you have command." Torrhen said, handing Cregan his bow and arrows.

"Your Grace." Cregan bowed, before shouting orders at the archers who began to move forwards.

"Asher! You have the foot. You know what to do." Torrhen told the Forrester, who grinned in response. Torrhen then mounted his horse again and spoke to the men remaining. "FOR THE NORTH!"

"THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH!" Was the cry from the mounted soldiers, and Torrhen grinned, unsheathing Winter's Bite and moving forwards, Ser Wylis Manderly to his right, and 3,000 horses behind him.

They could already hear the screams of dying men even from hundreds of yards away. The Glenmore archers weren't famed for no reason, as the sky darkened, with the sheer amount of arrows being loosed overcame the sun. Torrhen waited a few moments until it seemed the arrow fire was slowing down before holding his sword up in the air. The last few arrows were let loose, and Torrhen roared, charging forwards.

They thundered forward, crushing those who remained alive with the horses. Lord Ryswell had organised them well, but they had still lost almost half of the men to arrows. Fighting broke out in the camp, as Torrhen's forces rode around, hacking at any Ryswell defender they could find. Torrhen must have killed 6 people before an arrow took his horse in the eye. Leaping from the beast as it fell, he rolled sideways, keeping his sword in his hand as he did so, before standing and rushing at the archer who killed his horse. He was quick, and slashed at the bow before the man could nock another arrow, before bringing his sword back around and opening his stomach.

Asher and the foot, and Cregan with the archers had also arrived in the camp now, and the quick fire attack seemed to have worked. With his men killing the last of the Ryswell forces. One more man decided it was wise to rush at Torrhen, but Winter's Bite soon saw him no longer remain in one piece. Torrhen made his way into the centre of the camp, where Rodrick Ryswell lay in his command tent, three arrows protruding out of his body. Roger Ryswell was also there, somehow still alive with an arrow in his neck. Torrhen walked over to him, but didn't wait for the dying man to say a word before he took Roger's head off of his body.

"Your Grace." Cregan Glenmore's voice came from behind him. "The battle is won but Roose Ryswell has fled into the castle walls."

"Very good." Torrhen grinned, beheading the dead Lord Ryswell too. "Tell the men to cut off the head of every Ryswell man, and bring the catapults. The new Lord Ryswell deserves a present."

* * *

Jon felt like he could finally breathe easier. Thorne, Olly and the traitors were dead by his hand, and he was ready to leave the wall behind him. Edd was there with him as Jon was getting changed into old Stark armour that had been left behind by his Uncle Benjen when he had joined the Watch. Edd picked up Longclaw and walked over to the busy Jon.

"Where you gonna go?" Edd asked.

"South." Was Jon's response.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Get warm." Jon joked, but Edd wasn't laughing. He slammed Longclaw down onto the table.

"I was with you at Hardhome. We saw what's out there, we know it's coming here. How can you leave us now?" Edd spat.

"I did everything I could, you know that."

"You swore a vow!" Edd exclaimed.

"Aye, I pledged my life to the Night's Watch, I gave my life." Jon bit back.

"For all nights to come!"

"They killed me, Edd!" Jon shouted. "My own brothers. You want me to stay here after that?" They were interrupted by a single horn blast, and they went outside to see what was happening. As Jon walked outside his heart seemingly skipped a beat, as for the first time since Benjen had gone beyond the wall he saw a member of his family. Sansa was there in the courtyard of Castle Black, looking around for him. Finally, their eyes met and Jon took a step back as he saw it was undeniably her. He walked down the steps into the courtyard and walked towards her, stopping a few paces in front of his sister. They stared into each other's eyes, drinking in the fact that they were together again before crashing together in a fierce embrace, not wanting to let go of the other in case they were taken from them.

Jon led Sansa to his former chambers, and got some soup brought for her. He sat with her as she drank from the bowl. "This is good soup." She said after tasting. "Do you remember those kidney pies Old Nan used to make?"

"With the peas and onions?" Jon asked, smiling.

"Mmm."

"We never should have left Winterfell." Jon said morbidly.

"Don't you wish we could go back to the day we left?" Sansa asked. "I want to scream at myself, 'don't go, you idiot.'"

"How could we know?"

"I spent a lot of time thinking about what an ass I was to you." Sansa admitted, and Jon looked nervously at his feet. "I wish I could change everything."

"We were children." Jon waved it off.

"I was awful, just admit it." Sansa pushed, bringing a laugh from Jon.

"You were occasionally awful." Jon grinned. "I'm sure I can't have been great fun, always sulking in the corner while the rest of you played."

"Can you forgive me?" Sansa asked.

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Forgive me." Sansa pushed, grinning.

"All right. All right, I forgive you." Jon laughed. Sansa then surprised him, reaching out for the ale in his hands. After she refused to back down at his look he relented and handed her the mug, watching her take a swig and cough at the foulness of it. Jon laughed.

"You'd think after thousands of years, the Night's Watch would have learned how to make a good ale." He joked. Sansa looked up at him questioningly, before asking.

"Where will you go?"

"Where will we go?" Jon corrected her. "If I don't watch over you, Father's ghost will come back and murder me."

Sansa laughed. "Where will we go?"

"South I presume." Jon told her. "I can't stay here, not after what happened."

"There's only one place we can go." Sansa told him. "Home."

"Should we tell the Boltons to pack up and leave?"

"We'll take it back from them." Sansa said strongly.

"I don't have an army." Jon said.

"Tor does." Sansa countered.

"Do you know where he is? If he's still alive?" Jon asked her.

"He's alive." Sansa said. "I'd feel it if he died, I'm sure I would."

"Even so, we don't know where he is."

"His army is at Moat Cailin." Sansa told him.

"To get to Moat Cailin we have to go past either Winterfell or the Dreadfort, we can't go there without an army, you know that." Jon said sadly.

"How many wildlings did you save?" Sansa asked.

"They didn't come here to serve me." Jon told her.

"They owe you their lives!" Sansa raised her voice, standing. "You think they'll be safe here if Roose Bolton remains Warden of the North?"

"Sansa…"

"Winterfell is our home." She said fiercely. "It's ours, and Tor's and Arya's and Bran's and Rickon's, wherever they are, it belongs to our family. We have to fight for it."

"I'm tired of fighting. It's all I've done since I left home!" Jon said just as fiercely. "I've killed brothers of the Night's Watch, I've killed wildlings, I've killed men that I admire, I hanged a boy younger than Bran. I fought and I lost."

"If we don't take back the North, we'll never be safe." Sansa tried to persuade him. "I want you to help me. But I'll do it myself if I have to." She told him.

* * *

As hard as he tried, Lord Royce just couldn't seem to get his Lord to improve in any martial skill. Robin Arryn was currently attempting archery, but just couldn't get the hang of it, and his latest attempt joined the others on the floor before the target. Robin looked over at Lord Royce smiling bashfully, and Lord Royce smiled back, secretly wishing that Lord Arryn had been able to conceive a son with any of his first two wives. He would never admit it out loud but even a bastard could possibly have been better, although he knew Jon Arryn would never stoop to that. A carriage pulled up to the yard, and out stepped Petyr Baelish.

"The Defender of the Vale!" Baelish exclaimed.

"Uncle Petyr!" Robin shouted, throwing down his bow and rushing to Baelish, hugging the man fiercely.

"My lord." Baelish said. "Come and see. I missed your name day. Go on." He said, gesturing to a cage covered in blue fabric. Robin pulled the fabric off and was delighted to see it's contents.

"A falcon!"

"A gyrfalcon. The greatest and rarest of birds." Baelish explained.

"Last time I saw you, Baelish, you told me you were taking Sansa Stark home with you to the Fingers." Lord Royce said, almost accusingly.

"Indeed I was."

"And yet not long ago, we received reports that she has been married to Ramsay Bolton in Winterfell."

"On our way to the Fingers, we were set upon by a large force of Bolton men." Baelish told him. "Seemed to know exactly when we were traveling and exactly whom we were transporting."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Royce scoffed.

"Tell me, Lord Royce, how many people knew of my travel plans with Sansa Stark? I shared my intentions with you and no one else." Baelish said accusingly.

"Slander a man in his own home, you might find yourself crossing swords with him." Lord Royce warned.

"Your home is the Vale. The Lord of the Vale stands before us. And only his judgment concerns me." Baelish said. Things grew tense at that, as Baelish's guards and Lord Royce's guards all placed their hands on their swords. Lord Royce looked towards Robin.

"Shall we throw him through the Moon Door?" Robin asked gleefully, as the guards stepped closer towards Lord Royce.

"My lord." The Bronze Yohn protested. "My lord, I have always been faithful to House Arryn, to your father, to your mother, and now to you."

"Do you believe him, Uncle Petyr?" Robin asked Baelish, not taking too much of his attention away from the falcon.

"Lord Royce has served the Vale well. He's enjoyed a distinguished military career, if we could trust his absolute loyalty, he would make a capable commander in the wars to come." Baelish said to his stepson.

"You can trust my absolute loyalty, my lord." Lord Royce proclaimed.

"I think he deserves one more chance, what do you say?" Baelish said.

Robin thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Fine." Lord Royce bowed towards Robin and walked off.

"I bring good news." Baelish told Robin. "My friends in the North tell me Sansa has escaped Winterfell, I expect she's headed to Castle Black where her brother serves as Lord Commander. But she won't be safe there, not with the Boltons after her."

"She's my cousin." Robin said, thinking. "We should help her."

"That was my instinct as well." Baelish agreed, before turning to Lord Royce again. "Our lord has spoken. Gather the Knights of the Vale, the time has come to join the fray."

* * *

"Open the gate!" The call came, and in rode a Bolton man flying a white flag. Jon and Sansa were eating in the mess hall with Tormund, Brienne and Edd as this was happening, with Tormund eying up Brienne and Sansa barely touching the food she had been given.

"Sorry about the food. It's not what we're known for." Edd told her.

"That's all right, there are more important things." Sansa replied kindly. A moment later the door opened, and in came a brother of the Watch.

"A letter for you, Lord Commander." He said, handing out a rolled up letter towards Jon.

"I'm not Lord Commander anymore." Jon told him, but took the letter anyway, horrified when he saw the seal of House Bolton. He unhappily ripped the seal open and unrolled the message, reading it out to the table. "'To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow. You allowed thousands of wildlings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind. You have betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine, bastard. Come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon.'" He faltered, looking at Sansa who was equally as worried. "His direwolf's skin is on my floor. Come and see. I want my bride back. Send her to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers. Keep her from me and I will ride north and slaughter every wildling man, woman, and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them living. You…'" Jon stopped again as he read the next line.

"Go on." Sansa said.

"It's just more of the same." Jon waved off, rolling up the letter again. Sansa snatched it from his hands and read the rest.

"'You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs devour your wild little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see. Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.'" She read.

"Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?" Jon asked her.

"His father's dead. Ramsay killed him." Sansa surmised, of all she knew of him she figured he would definitely kill his own father for power. "And now he has Rickon."

"We don't know that." Jon argued.

"Yes, we do." Sansa bit back.

"How many men does he have in his army?" Tormund asked Sansa.

"I heard him say 5,000 once when he was talking about Stannis's attack." Was her response.

"How many do you have?" Jon asked the wildling.

"That can march and fight? 2,000." Was the answer. "The rest are children and old people."

"How many were at Moat Cailin when you were there?" Sansa asked Brienne.

"Not many more than 2,000 My Lady." Brienne responded. "2,500 at the most. They said your brother had 5,000 with him."

"If he's back…" Jon began.

"We don't know for sure." Tormund told him.

"Even if Torrhen isn't back we can't leave Rickon!" Sansa exclaimed. Taking Jon's hand she pleaded with him. "You're the son of the last true Warden of the North, northern families are loyal. They'll fight for you if you ask." When he still looked unsure she tried more forcefully. "A monster has taken our home and our brother! We have to go back to Winterfell and save them both."

* * *

Highbrook Tower was a basic Northern stone castle, but with a larger tower protruding out of the centre. Torrhen stood outside the gates as his men finished preparations for the siege, staring up at the tower.

"That is where the Lord's chambers are." Cregan Glenmore told him. "My father has visited here many times."

"Then that is where Roose Ryswell will be now." Torrhen guessed. "Have one of the catapults aim for that tower, I know where to send the heads of his family.

"Your Grace." Cregan nodded, before seeing it done. Torrhen walked back to the tent that had been set up for him, and wrote a note out for the new Lord Ryswell.

 _Your Father is dead, your brother is dead. Surrender the castle and I will let you live. Try and hold out and you will be the reason your House dies out. Torrhen Stark, King in the North._

He then got a small knife, held the letter to the eye of Rodrick Ryswell and stabbed it, pinning the letter to the decapitated head of Lord Ryswell's father. He took both heads to the catapult that Cregan was stood at.

"This one is aimed at the tower, Your Grace."

"Good, send them Roger first, and then Rodrick." Torrhen said, throwing the two heads on the floor.

"My King, forgive me for asking this but don't you think it's a bit…"

"Cruel? Aye it's cruel." Torrhen stated. "So is flaying a man living, and organising a rebellion at a wedding, slaughtering innocents."

"I'm not doubting you Torrhen, I just think…"

"Think quietly, these people betrayed my brother. They will all perish." Torrhen spat. "The North remembers, Cregan. See to it that that they get the message." And with that he walked back towards his tent.

He ended up falling asleep, Balerion sharing the bed with him after Torrhen had told him not to join him in battle. And he was woken up a few hours later by somebody announcing themselves.

"My King, Lord Mazin is here under a flag of truce."

"Send him in." Torrhen said grumpily. He woke himself up properly and went to sit at his desk, as Lord Rickwyle Mazin entered the tent. "Lord Mazin, you still live."

"After saw Cregan Glenmore at your parlay I realised what I was doing was wrong. Forgive me, I was only answering the summons of my liege lord." Lord Mazin said, bowing his head in shame.

"I understand that, Lord Mazin." Torrhen told him. "But if Lord Glenmore, a man weakened and ill, can stand defiantly in the face of treachery, why can't you?"

"I beg your forgiveness." Lord Mazin said, falling to both knees. "I realised what a foolish man I am, I pulled my men back into the castle, we did not fight in the battle."

"I'm not a forgiving man, Lord Mazin." Torrhen said, walking around the desk to stand tall in front of the kneeling Lord. "House Dustin turned traitor, and now there is no more House Dustin. House Ryswell turned traitor, and soon there will be no House Ryswell. Why should I pardon you?"

Lord Mazin stood gingerly. "I brought you something." He reached into a sack that he had brought with him, and pulled out the head of Roose Ryswell. "As soon as he received your, message, Roose Ryswell was going to stand defiantly. I removed him of his head as a show of my loyalty."

"He was a boy of 15." Torrhen said, raising an eyebrow. "You killed him yourself."

"Aye, I did, My King." Lord Mazin said, kneeling on one knee. "In pledge my sword, and the swords of my House to you."

Torrhen considered him for a moment. "Rise, Lord Mazin." The man did so. "I will not take your head, for you have done me a great service here today, but I hope you understand that I cannot blindly trust you."

"Of course." Lord Mazin said nervously.

"How many men do you have remaining?"

"163, Your Grace."

"They will join my ranks. When I take Winterfell your youngest son will be my ward, and your daughter will go to Rillwater Crossing as a hostage."

"Your Grace, I…"

"This is non-negotiable, My Lord." Torrhen snapped.

"Of… of course." Lord Mazin bowed. "I accept those terms."

"Good, gather your men and find Asher Forrester, he will find a place for them." Torrhen said. Lord Mazin bowed once more and left, leaving Torrhen to contemplate his next move with a few more troops.

* * *

The mist was blocking the view of everything further than a few metres out at sea as Theon approached Pyke, but in the near distance Theon still rejoiced at the sight of his father's castle. His experiences in the Iron Islands had hardened him that's for sure, but he had always longed for home, and now he was back. They docked in Lordsport, and were welcomed by a host of men led by Lord Sawane Botley, the Lord of the town. Theon stroked his beard before gathering the men on his ship and meeting them on the docks.

"Who would dock in Lordsport!" Lord Botley called, looking nervously behind Theon at the 49 other galleys that Theon had amassed.

"Theon Greyjoy, rightful heir to the Iron Islands!" Theon shouted back.

"The Kingsmoot will decide that." A voice came from behind Lord Botley, and Theon's uncle Aeron Greyjoy, known now as the Damphair. "Welcome back Theon."

"Uncle." Theon responded gruffly.

"We have much to discuss, walk with me." Damphair requested and began to walk up to the castle of Pyke. Theon looked at his first mate telling him to sort the men out and followed his uncle, striding past Lord Botley as if he was just a commoner.

"I don't appreciate being commanded by you." Theon sneered.

"I do not command, that role fell to your father." Aeron said. Theon looked over at him confused.

"Fell?"

"He died a fortnight ago, he was weak in his old age and fell off of the bridge." Aeron let out a gruff laugh. "Serves him right, rebelling twice was foolish, we were lucky this time that nobody cares about us."

"That will change when I am king." Theon said.

"If. You haven't won the Kingsmoot and there are those who will challenge you." Aeron snapped. "You forget you've hardly set foot on Pyke in over a decade, why should the men follow you?"

Theon grabbed his uncle by the neck, and snarled. "I was thrown on the edge of the world with nothing but the clothes on my back. I now have 50 ships loyal to me. If I could manage that while people pretended I wasn't a Greyjoy, they will follow me now."

"Perhaps." The Damphair admitted, not phased at being manhandled like he was. "Or perhaps they will see you for what you were, a traitor." The Damphair shoved Theon, being careful to make sure Theon felt the two T's branded onto his chest by Torrhen Stark.

"I have never betrayed the Ironborn." Theon said, squeezing slightly on his uncles neck, before roughly throwing him on the floor, leaving him to cough.

"There are some who say shedding blood for Greenlanders is a betrayal. All I know is that there will be a Kingsmoot next week, you're welcome to attend, but you won't be alone." Aeron said as they arrived at the gates of Pyke.

"Who else is there to challenge me." Theon laughed, but the Damphair just gestured for Theon to enter the castle. He made his way through to the chamber that held the Seastone Chair, and noticed there was somebody sat in it, staring at the fire.

"Who the fuck are you, sitting in my chair." Theon snarled. The figure stood up, facing away from Theon. "I'm talking to you!"

The man turned round, and Theon was shocked. In front of him stood his other uncle, Euron Greyjoy. "Hello Nephew."

* * *

 **So we have ruthless Torrhen destroying yet another family, Sansa and Jon are reunited and Theon is back on Pyke! The Vale are getting ready too, it's all shaping up.**

 **I'm interested to see what you think of Theon in this story, please leave me a review letting me know? I quite like him, he needed a spine and the two years he spent trying to get home helped a lot with that.**

 **I decided to be cheeky and add in that inner thought paragraph of Lord Royce, the mentioning of a bastard of course, is a link to Roland Stone in my new story 'As High as Honour'.**

 **In regards to Lord Mazin, he's a character introduced by the show, so no true information exists on him. I'm saying he has three children, a daughter, aged 16, and two sons, aged 14 and 10. The youngest son will go to Winterfell and the daughter is off to Rillwater Crossing and House Glenmore.**

 **Next chapter: Torrhen finds out where his twin is.**

 **Reviews:**

 **C.E.W: The boy is definitely Rickon, Smalljon is just playing the field a bit.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: It does, I hope you liked Torrhen in this chapter too.**

 **Guest (52): Robb's failure certainly taught Torrhen a lesson, and while Torrhen knows that Robb wasn't a good king at all, he will defend him constantly as he was his brother. In regards to the dragon egg, he isn't a Valyrian, so while he has magic of a sort in his blood it isn't the right kind in regards to being a dragon rider.**

 **Fantasymaker76: They're loyal for as long as it suits them.**

 **Lightningscar: House Glenmore are the ones mentioned in chapters 33 and 34, Rodrik's betrothed Elaena and her brother, Arthur, who was flayed alive by Ramsay. The thing about explaining all the trivial things like that in the story is it takes too much away, and this becomes more of an encyclopaedia. I'll change the dialogue! Downside of scripts that. In regards to the seat of House Ryswell the only mention I can find of a name is on CK2, so I used that. The description like I said at the beginning of the chapter is entirely my own.**


	55. The Door

**Please read the post-chapter Author Notes, I'm asking you to decide part of the story for me.**

 **As always I own nothing but Torrhen Stark.**

* * *

"RIDERS FROM THE SOUTH!" Was the cry that roused Howland Reed from his sleep. He rushed to get ready and then ran towards the ramparts of the southern gate. 15,000 Valemen were riding down the Kingsroad towards the newly restored castle.

"Send a volley of arrows, stop them in their tracks." Howland ordered, and the archers on the top complied, sending a dozen arrows to halt the Vale knights. He saw a white flag be raised, and a rider head towards the gate so Howland rushed back down to receive him. They opened the gate and saw Bronze Yohn Royce.

"Lord Royce, I did not expect to see you so far North." Howland said suspiciously.

"We are here to aid your rightful Liege Lady." Lord Royce announced. "There is no need for hostility, open your gates and we can be on our way to Winterfell."

"Liege lady? Forgive me My Lord but we answer to the King of Winter."

"King? What nonsense is this, all the Stark boys are dead or exiled."

"It seems the Vale has been, misinformed." Howland said. "Torrhen Stark has always been our king, and he is currently putting the traitor houses to the sword. If you mean to serve anyone in the North, I'm afraid it must be him."

"We have heard that Sansa Stark is in danger."

"She has reached Castle Black, where she is safe with her family." Howland said.

"Even with Lord Bolton after her?" Lord Royce raised an eyebrow. "Listen, I respect you, we fought together during the rebellion and I know you are loyal to the Starks. We are fighting on the same side here."

"Even so, my friend." Howland started. "You must understand my position, my orders were not to allow anybody into the North, I must follow them. I will send a raven to the King, and I must only ask you to await his response."

"Very well." Lord Royce grumbled. Turning around on his horse and riding out of the moat again.

He got back to the Valemen quickly. "Well?" Baelish asked.

"He is sending a raven to see if we can enter."

"A raven? A raven to the wall could take a week!" One of the young twat Lords complained, Lord Royce had no time for them.

"Not to the wall, My Lord." Lord Royce explained, glaring daggers towards Baelish. "To Torrhen's Square, it seems Torrhen Stark has taken the mantle of King, and has already weakened the Boltons by destroying his enemies."

The murmurs among the Vale Lords grew, and Baelish just smiled uncomfortably. "No worries. Lord Royce, I leave the camp to you, I will go around and speak to Lady Sansa myself."

* * *

The army arrived before Torrhen's Square in great moods. Highbrook Tower had been ceded to the Glenmores officially, and Torrhen had decided to march towards Torrhen's Square quickly, so as to panic the Boltons. They had arrived to a welcome party hosted by Eddara Tallhart, who had grown into a rather attractive young woman Torrhen noted. The 15-year-old had personally come to welcome Torrhen and the Lords following him into Torrhen's Square while the army camped outside it.

"My King, Torrhen's Square is yours." Lady Eddara said, getting down to one knee in front of Torrhen.

"Lady Eddara, please rise." Torrhen said formally, before letting a smile adorn his face. "It's good to see you again, My Lady."

"Thankfully the Bolton bastard steered clear of Torrhen's Square." Eddara grinned, gesturing Torrhen and the Lords to walk through the town and towards the castle. "I'm the last remaining Tallhart, I didn't particularly want my skin removed after I'd told him to fuck off."

Torrhen laughed out loud at that, and offered Eddara his arm. They spoke about the last 4 years and what they had been through, with Eddara going into detail about the tyranny of Ramsay Bolton.

"Lord Cley is terrified of going out of line after his father, they have the Umbers and Karstarks declared for them as well, it doesn't look good." Eddara was saying.

"We have more men." Torrhen stated bluntly. "Even now we have more, when the other Lords hear about this…"

"You haven't been here." Eddara said sharply, before sighing. "I appreciate that what you were doing in Essos was important, but without you here the people have been terrified, and Roose Bolton played to that."

"That will change now I am back. I have a plan, Lady Eddara."

"I know that, but…"

"The last important Houses to bring to my cause are the Mountain Clans, House Mormont and House Glover. I can bring them round and then we can attack Winterfell from almost every side." Torrhen said.

"Well let us pray for victory." Eddara smiled. "I have some other news for you as well, this came from Moat Cailin this morning." She handed him a raven scroll with the broken seal of House Reed on it.

"The Vale? What are they doing up here." Torrhen said to himself.

"They claim they want to help, but you know who is in charge now." Eddara said.

"Aye, that rat Baelish." Torrhen said. "I can use this... Asher."

"Yes, Your Grace?" Asher Forrester said from behind them.

"When we march on Winterfell I want you to ensure that our back is secure, just in case an attack comes from behind."

"Of course."

"I will have to impose on your ravens, My Lady."

"It is no problem." Eddara said. "May I ask what your response will be?"

"Baelish is my enemy, but the knights of the Vale are not. Robin Arryn is my cousin." Torrhen began. "Lord Royce is with them, he can maintain the army but Baelish will die."

"They may not take too kindly to that." Eddara warned.

"He is in the North now, and he has commit the highest treason possible against the North." Torrhen spat.

"Very well, there was another message from Moat Cailin, a separate message." Eddara smiled knowingly, handing him another raven scroll. Torrhen looked at it and the seal was plain black. "From the Wall?"

"Your brother is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. It's from him."

Torrhen eagerly opened it up, and gasped happily at the words. "Sansa…"

"She's safe, My King. She's with her family now."

Torrhen felt elated. "This is fantastic news, I shall write to her, have her meet me at Bear Island."

"Of course, I shall send paper up to your chambers." Eddara said. "He did bring a large number of wildlings south through the wall…"

"He did what?" Torrhen laughed, stopping suddenly when Eddara didn't join in. "How far south?"

"The Gift, so far I don't think they've gone further south."

"I'll be having words with him." Torrhen growled. "The wildlings rape and murder my people, if they come onto my lands…" Torrhen stopped them just before they entered the gates to the castle and took her hand. "Thank you, My Lady. For everything." He said happily, putting the wildling matter to one side for now.

"There is no need to thank me, I am only doing my duty." Eddara smiled. "Although you can repay me with a dance tonight."

* * *

The ravens had been sent and Torrhen was sat at the high table next to Lady Eddara. He thoroughly enjoyed her company as they ate, having conversations on anything they could. When it was time to dance they were the first on the dancefloor.

"You know, you seem sadder than the last time we were here." Eddara noted.

"I seemed sad the last time?" Torrhen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, I know why, you'd just left Mira down south." Eddara said, and Torrhen felt a pain in his heart at the mention of her name.

"I don't want to talk about her." He muttered.

"No I understand." Eddara smiled kindly. "I'm just saying both times I've seen you, you've been sad no matter how much you try to mask it."

Torrhen sighed, spinning her around gently. "I've had a lot of tragedy in my life. As have you, My Lady, I'm sure you can understand."

"I never said I didn't." Eddara smiled. "I heard about your Mother and Arya, I am so sorry."

"Thank you, My Lady." Torrhen said sadly, before remembering a conversation he had shared with his mother a year previously. "She suggested you for a potential marriage you know, my mother."

"She did?" Eddara asked, eyebrow raised.

"Aye, it was in Meereen and I was frustrating her with being… close to somebody." Torrhen reminisced. "She pushed for marriage options and you were a name that was suggested."

"Are you propositioning me, My King?" Eddara grinned.

"I wouldn't presume to do so, My Lady." Torrhen laughed back. "Marriage isn't going to be on my mind until I take back Winterfell, but I need to think of the future too, I can't plan to die."

"It would be awful if you were to die." Eddara admitted. "You are the only hope for the North."

"You flatter me, My Lady." Torrhen chuckled.

"You're the best of a bad bunch." Eddara joked, causing Torrhen to laugh even more. "A Bolton bastard, a Lannister, Bolton wife, or a trueborn Stark."

"My sister is a Stark, she will always be a Stark." Torrhen said sharply.

"I know, I know." Eddara defended. "But she has been wedded to two of our enemies, I could only follow her if you were dead, and that is down to my loyalty to you and your family."

"I understand." Torrhen admitted. "I'm nervous about seeing her again."

"A king, nervous?" Eddara mocked.

"I haven't seen her in half a decade, we will both have changed." Torrhen said. "Once we were as close as anything, she was my best friend. But now…"

"Now she's a stranger." Eddara finished for him. "I understand in a way, you're lucky though. You still have a sibling."

"Three, Rickon and Bran are out there somewhere." Torrhen said defiantly. The dancing was interrupted by the Maester of Torrhen's Square bringing a raven message to Eddara. Torrhen watched as she broke the seal and read it, growing concerned when she cursed.

"Fucking cunts." She whispered.

"What is it?" Torrhen asked. Eddara sighed and handed him the message. Torrhen read it and grew red with anger. He stormed off towards Asher Forrester and dragged him outside, waving away a number of guards that tried to follow.

"What is it?" Asher asked. Torrhen just handed him the letter. "Umber did what?"

"The fucker is playing both fields. I reckon he'll see how the battle goes and decide what to do then." Torrhen said darkly.

"This isn't a joke? He actually handed them your brother?" Asher asked disbelievingly. "After everything he's done Smalljon thought that was smart?"

"Reed reckons it's because Osha was with him. Smalljon hates wildlings." Torrhen said bitterly.

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to gather the undeclared Houses; I want as large an army as possible."

"Does that include the Vale?" Asher asked.

"If they decide to fight for me then so be it."

* * *

Sansa was putting the last few stitches into a cloak that she was making for Torrhen when a knock at her door came. "Yes?" She called out. A brother of the Night's Watch entered.

"For you, my lady." He said, handing her a scroll. She took it and saw that the seal was the mockingbird that Baelish had taken as his own. She unravelled the scroll and read it.

"How far is Mole's Town?" She asked.

She only took Brienne with her, and when they arrived they saw it was deserted and burnt. Baelish was in the remains of a brothel.

"Sansa. Lady Brienne." Baelish said to the two girls, before turning directly to Sansa. "When I heard you had escaped Winterfell, I feared the worst. You have no idea how happy I am to see you unharmed."

"Unharmed?" Sansa scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I rode north with the Knights of the Vale to come to your aid, they're encamped at Moat Cailin as we speak." Baelish told her.

"To come to my aid? Did you know about Ramsay? If you didn't know, you're an idiot. If you did know, you're my enemy." Sansa spat. "Would you like to hear about our wedding night? He never hurt my face, he needed my face, the face of Ned Stark's daughter. But the rest of me, he did what he liked with the rest of me as long as I could still give him an heir. What do you think he did?" She asked him.

"I can't begin to contemplate…"

"What do you think he did to me?" Sansa asked again, forcefully.

When Baelish didn't answer, Brienne encouraged him too. "Lady Sansa asked you a question."

"He beat you."

"Yes, he enjoyed that. What else do you think he did?"

"Sansa, I…"

"What else?"

"Did he cut you?" He asked solemnly.

"Maybe you did know about Ramsay all along." Sansa remarked.

"I didn't know."

"I thought you knew everyone's secrets."

"I made a mistake, a horrible mistake, I underestimated a stranger." Baelish told her, moving closer.

"The other things he did, ladies aren't supposed to talk about those things, but I imagine brothel keepers talk about them all the time." Sansa spat. "I can still feel it. I don't mean in my tender heart it still pains me so. I can still feel what he did in my body standing here right now."

"I'm so sorry."

"You said you would protect me." Sansa told him.

"And I will. You must believe me when I tell you that I will."

"I don't believe you anymore. I don't need you anymore, you can't protect me." Sansa said. "You won't even be able to protect yourself if I tell Brienne to cut you down. And why shouldn't I?"

"Do you want me to beg for my life? If that's what you want, I will. Whatever you ask that is in my power, I will do." Baelish told her meaningfully.

"What if I want you to die here and now?"

"Then I will die." He said, resigned.

"You freed me from the monsters who murdered my family and you gave me to other monsters who murdered my family." She said bitterly. "Go back to Moat Cailin, my brothers and I will take back the North on our own. I never want to see you again."

"I would do anything to undo what's been done to you. I know that I can't. Will you allow me to say one more thing before I go?" Baelish asked. "Your great-uncle Brynden the Blackfish has gathered what remains of the Tully forces and retaken Riverrun. You might consider seeking him out. The time may come when you need an army loyal to you."

"We have an army."

"Your brother's army far away in the South." Baelish said walking out of the ruin. "And the wildlings that will only follow your half-brother."

* * *

Torrhen's message had been simple, if the Wildlings will fight, rally them and the Mountain Clans before meeting him at Bear Island. Sansa walked out of her room at Castle Black for the last time in a new dress, holding a large fur cloak in her hands. She got to the courtyard and saw Jon saddling up his horse.

"New dress?" Jon asked, walking over to her.

"I made it myself." Sansa said proudly, showing him the detailing above her bust. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's…" Jon began, not really knowing how to describe fashion. "I like the wolf bit."

"I do too." Sansa smiled."

"And the cloak? It looks too big for you." Jon joked.

"It is, I made it for Torrhen." Sansa said. "I don't know how tall he's gotten so I made it to your size." Sansa said, handing Jon the cloak to inspect.

"It's like…"

"The one Father used to wear, yes." Sansa smiled. "I thought he should look the part, knowing him he's still in the same cloak as he was in before we left Winterfell."

Jon was laughing at that, and he patted her on the shoulder before going to talk to Edd. Sansa got her horse ready when Brienne came up to her.

"My Lady, let me help."

"No Brienne, I can saddle my horse." Sansa said kindly. "I want you to do something for me though."

"Anything, My Lady."

"I want you to ride with Podrick to Riverrun." Sansa said, and Brienne looked at her concerned.

"I'm sworn to protect you, My Lady." She said.

"All we are doing is gathering the Northernmost Lords for my brother, We need somebody to go south to my uncle, you'll know how to talk to him."

"I don't like leaving you alone, My Lady." Brienne said quietly, looking towards Davos Seaworth and Melisandre.

"I'll be fine, I have Jon." Sansa smiled.

"He seems trustworthy enough, a bit brooding perhaps but that's understandable I suppose. It's the others though. Davos and the Red Woman helped a man murder his own brother with blood magic, and when Stannis paid for his crime they were already here, searching for a new leader with better prospects." Brienne said. "And that wildling fellow…"

"Jon isn't Tormund." Sansa interrupted. "Jon isn't Davos, the Red Woman or Stannis for that matter. Jon is Jon, he's my brother, he'll keep me safe. I trust him." She smiled fondly towards her brother.

"Then why did you lie to him when he asked how you knew about Riverrun?"

* * *

Euron had disappeared shortly after Theon had gotten to Pyke again, and Theon hadn't had a chance to talk to him before it was time for the Kingsmoot. All of the captains of the Iron Islands had gathered, and the Damphair began proceedings before Euron was there, Theon noted.

"We speak in the presence of the Drowned God. In his name we gather today to choose a new king as our leader." The Damphair announced. "Who makes a claim?"

Theon stood forwards. "I am Theon Greyjoy! Last surviving son of Balon Greyjoy, King of the Iron Islands! I claim the Salt Throne." Theon ignored the calls of traitor, and Greenlander being flung about from a minority of captains and stared his uncle directly in the eye before addressing them. "Aye, I was raised in the green lands, I was brought up in them. I know their strengths and I know their weaknesses. They couldn't give a shit about us until we're raiding their homes, stealing their women. If we linger long enough or attack the wrong place then they come and swat us down like flies before forgetting we even exist again! We are seafarers, our place is on the sea. I will build the greatest fleet this world has ever known, we will raid the coast of Westeros until there is nothing left! We will kill the Stark's that have taken my family! We will pillage, rape and raid all the way down the coast until even the Lannisters have nothing left!"

The captains loved that, and after a bit of murmuring amongst themselves started chanting Theon's name, before the same voice that haunted his arrival came over the chanting, silencing everyone.

"I'm Euron Greyjoy! I claim the Salt Throne. Nephew, heard you managed to fuck things right into the ground. Captured a castle you couldn't keep, got yourself taken prisoner." Euron said, rounding up on him and tracing the outline of one of Theon's T scars. "Even heard you have no cock."

"Lies!" Theon shouted, scaring up to his uncle. "When did you return, Uncle?" He said mockingly.

"A few days ago. I had some things to take care of. Long overdue." Euron said.

"I'm glad you're here. Now I know what my first act as King will be." Theon grinned at his uncle, before walking around, addressing the captains. "To execute the man who killed my father!"

Shocked murmurs came from the crows again, but Euron took it in his stride. "I did. I killed him. Threw him right over a rope bridge and watched him fall. He was leading us nowhere and we would still be heading there if it weren't for me. No one loved him. No one wanted to follow him. He led us into two wars we couldn't win. I apologise to you all for not killing him years ago!"

"That would have been hard to do. You weren't here. Last I heard, you were gallivanting around the world having a grand old time." Theon mocked.

"Gallivanting? That the sort of thing you start to say - once your dick gets chopped off?" Euron laughed, only saying that to anger Theon. Did the great lords of Westeros teach you words like that?"

"You were gone." Theon snarled at his uncle, before addressing the crowd again. "I have been here, in the islands. Being Ironborn, leading Ironborn! Getting ready to bring us back to glory. My father claimed I could never be his heir unless I came back from the edge of the world after being flung there with nothing! I did so with 50 ships! I will lead us again into a new age for the Ironborn!"

"And how will you do that?" Euron asked mockingly.

You weren't listening uncle? I will build the largest fleet the world has ever seen."

"Right idea, except I'm the one who's going to build the Iron Fleet, because I'm the one who knows how to use it. I've been all over the world, I've seen more of it than all of you combined. And across the sea there is a person who hates the great lords of Westeros just as much as we do. Someone with a large army, three large dragons, and no husband. I'm going to build that fleet and I'm going to gallivant right over and give it to Daenerys Targaryen… along with my big cock." Euron told everyone, grabbing his crotch for effect.

"You're going to seduce the Dragon Queen?" Theon laughed.

"I'm not going to seduce her, the Iron Fleet will seduce her. And together we're going to take the Seven Kingdoms." Euron told Theon. "I wasn't born to be king. I paid the iron price and here I stand."

The promise of the Seven Kingdoms had swayed it, and while there were a few people still shouting Theon's name, the majority were chanting for Euron. Theon felt a tug on his shoulder, and it was his uncle, Rodrik of Harlaw.

"We must leave, now." Harlaw urged, and Theon agreed. They quickly made their way to Lordsport, where the 50 ships loyal to Theon all made ready to set sail, away from the Iron Islands and towards Meereen, to sway the Dragon Queen before Euron had a chance.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the wait! I've been busy and circumstances around uni and hobbies have kept me from writing, but one sleepless night sorted me out. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Mainly adaptions of show scenes in this, but I enjoyed the Torrhen and Eddara scenes, as well as writing the Kingsmoot.**

 **Next Chapter I will be announcing who Torrhen gets engaged to, but I want you to decide. It'll either be Wylla Manderly or Eddara Tallhart:**

 **Wylla Manderly is two years his senior, and Torrhen doesn't really know her but belongs to a wealthy and powerful family.**

 **Eddara Tallhart is two years his younger and part of an old Northern House. She's a girl Torrhen considers a valued friend and she has been loyal to House Stark constantly.**

 **I will only consider these two, they are the only real Northern girls of marriageable age that Torrhen can consider. I will not, I repeat will not, be choosing Daenerys so any review with her or anybody else will be disregarded.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest (BotB): I'm excited for that chapter personally!**

 **Jaks: I can't answer that yet! It'll be revealed later.**

 **Guest (boring): I write it because I enjoy the story. My thoughts on this are in line with the theory that the future is set, no matter what happens, but the journey can often be different.**

 **Mattia18: This fic is a show fic, and I'll admit I haven't read the books far enough yet to get to Euron, I've only just finished book 2.**

 **jean d'arc: To a degree, you see what Torrhen's reaction to the news about Rickon was here!**

 **Lightningscar: That's the extent of his rage now. The Starks of old have destroyed houses that have risen up numerous times, Torrhen is just taking no chances for the future.**

 **onyxhaider98: Torrhen sent the force that liberated Deepwood Motte back in season 2. Torrhen doesn't have too much of an opinion on the wildlings thanks to Osha, but he needs to guarantee the safety of his people.**

 **C.E.W: The answer about Rickon is answered here in this chapter.**


	56. Blood of My Blood

**I am so sorry about not updating much over the last week or so! Life has caught up with me and I've had some personal problems to deal with at university, a cyber bully among them, so writing hasn't exactly been in the forefront of my mind. Please if this chapter is no good just let me know, and I will rewrite it as a matter of urgency.**

 **I'm (hopefully) back to more regular updates now, and after this I'll only have 4 more chapters left until I'm caught up with the show. That won't mean the end for Black Wolf Rises, I'll come back to the world that has been impacted by Torrhen after Season 7 finishes airing. I would start as soon as episode 1 is out, but I want to know the direction I'll take the story, so I'll have to be patient. I will be writing As High as Honour though, so I won't disappear completely.**

 **As always, I own nothing but my Torrhen.**

* * *

The ship carrying Maege Mormont's body had arrived at Torrhen's Square, and Torrhen had been watching over Maege's body, reminiscing about the fateful day that had taken Maege, a few of his men and Ser Barristan. He felt regret that the others that died couldn't get the treatment Maege was, and they had been buried in a foreign land, but Torrhen was glad that he could honour one of his most trusted advisors in this way. The healers in Meereen had done a wonderful job, as the body was still pretty much intact. With a sigh, he bowed his head and left the ship to see to the army. Torrhen was going to Bear Island with only 100 men and the rest were staying outside of Torrhen's Square, waiting for the signal to move. Cregan Glenmore was coming with Torrhen, but the other Lords were staying under the command of Asher Forrester and Ser Wylis Manderly. Torrhen found them planning at attack on Winterfell in the command tent.

"We just need to surround the gates. Make sure that they can't escape to anywhere and we can do the rest from there. The King knows Winterfell better than anyone alive, he can find a way to flush Bolton out…" Asher was saying.

"Snow, Lord Forrester." Torrhen corrected. "He will not be known as a legitimate Northerner; the Bolton line has ended.

"I apologise, Your Grace." Asher bowed.

"Can I borrow Ser Wylis for a minute?" Torrhen asked, and Asher nodded, leaving the tent. Ser Wylis reached into his clothing and pulled out a letter.

"My father sent this by rider for you yesterday, Your Grace." Ser Wylis said, handing Torrhen the letter. Torrhen took it, broke the Turquoise Manderly seal and began reading.

 _Your Grace, it is noted that you have not openly discussed the future of House Stark yet. I appreciate that taking back your home comes first but if it please you, I would like to offer you my granddaughter, Wylla, to you. I apologise if you feel insulted as she is only a second child, but with Wylis not looking like conceiving any time soon, Wynafred will be his heir. House Manderly have long been faithful to House Stark, and it would be my honour to continue this tradition. Lord Wyman Manderly_

Below was talk of the dowry and uninteresting parts of arranging a marriage, but Torrhen had to admire the old man.

"I presume you know what is in this letter?" Torrhen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, Your Grace. I hope you don't feel offended."

"Of course not." Torrhen smiled. "I understand Wynafred is your heir and needs to marry matrilineally. Wylla is a fine girl."

Wylis grinned at the compliment. "So your answer is…"

"I will admit, my mother pushed the idea of marriage before she died, and I've given it some thought since." Torrhen said, staring at the map of the North. "Your daughter's names have crept into my thoughts, as has Eddara Tallhart."

"I had noticed you two were fairly close at the feast." Wylis muttered nervously.

"She is a loyal friend, and has become a fine woman." Torrhen said, noticing the uncomfortable look on Ser Wylis' face. "But she is also a Lady in her own right, her line would end with her if I was to marry Lady Eddara. If Robb was still alive, I would probably marry Eddara, but I have my people to think of. A match between House Stark and House Manderly would be very beneficial. Write your father back, tell him I accept your daughter's hand, if she accepts mine."

Wylis broke out into a big grin, vigorously shaking Torrhen's hand. "Thank you! Thank you!" He exclaimed, before remembering his place and kneeling on one knee. "Your Grace."

"Come now, Ser Wylis! We are to be family soon!" Torrhen said, gesturing Wylis to rise. "Come, let us drink to our union."

"Of course!" Wylis exclaimed, rushing to pour out some wine. "If you like I can have Wylla sent…"

"Not until Winterfell has been retaken." Torrhen said sternly. "We will marry in front of the Heart Tree, and in the sept afterwards for her."

"That is very kind of you, Your Grace." Ser Wylis bowed, handing Torrhen a glass.

"To our union." Torrhen said, raising his glass to tap it to his future goodfather's. "Your father mentioned this to me when I was in White Harbour, he certainly is persistent."

* * *

"You've lost it?" Walder Frey asked Lothar and Black Walder during dinner. The two men had returned to the Twins after Brynden Tully had retaken Riverrun from the Freys.

"Yes, Father." Lothar admitted sheepishly.

"It's a castle, not a bloody sheep. Presumably you still know where it is. You didn't lose Riverrun, you let the Blackfish take it from you." Walder accused.

"He surprised us, he knows the castle better than anyone…" Lothar began to argue.

"You did lose the Blackfish after the Red Wedding." Walder interrupted. "You had him right here in this hall and you let him leave, then when I told you to hunt him down and kill him, you couldn't find him. That's what it means to lose something. Now he's come back and taken Riverrun."

"I don't think it's fair to blame us…" Black Walder began.

"For 300 years we kissed Tully boots, swore oaths to them and their stinking fish banners, not again." Walder snarled. "Riverrun is ours, take it back."

"We don't have the men!" Lothar exclaimed.

"We've got 10 times as many men as the damn Blackfish!" Walder countered, suddenly more of his sons got in on the conversation, Walder couldn't even remember all their names.

"The Mallisters have risen against us, and the Blackwoods!"

"The Brotherhood Without Banners is rallying the commoners against us, raiding our supply trains and camps."

"Riverrun can withstand a siege for a year."

Walder stopped the outbursts with a sharp smack to his wife Joyeuse, who shuddered at the contact, shielding her barely pregnant stomach. "If I want excuses, I'll put her in charge. They're laughing at us, all across the Riverlands right down to King's Landing, they're laughing at us. I hear it in my sleep! I'm not dead yet, unfortunately for you. And I'll not leave this world until they all choke on that laughter." He shouted at them. "Take that castle back."

"He'll never yield, Father." Lothar argued.

"Oh, he'll yield." Walder said, motioning to two men at the door. "You'll show him the knife you used to cut off his King's head." He nodded to Lothar. "And you'll show him the knife you used to open the Stark cunts wolf up to feed our prisoner. And you'll remind him who it was that got married at the Red Wedding in the first place. His nephew." Walder told them, as Edmure Tully was dragged into the room in chains, staring daggers up at the high table. "Cheer up, Lord Edmure." Walder mocked. "You're going home."

* * *

Torrhen was due to leave the next morning, but he couldn't sleep. He instead decided to use the time to write a letter out to his new betrothed. It still felt weird thinking that, for so long he had been tied to House Forrester, both legally and emotionally, but now the girls of House Forrester were gone, and Torrhen needed to put his people first. A marriage with House Manderly was beneficial, and it had been around 90 years since his four times great uncle Rodwell Stark had married a Manderly, only to die without issue in the Spring.

Trying to find the right words he settled on a simple message, wishing her well and stating his excitement to see her again once he had retaken Winterfell. Torrhen sealed it with his black wolf seal and gave it to a guard to take to Ser Wylis' tent. Pouring himself a drink of water Torrhen sat and reminisced about Talia and Mira. He would forever feel he had a debt to Asher Forrester for the way his family had been torn apart in service to Torrhen, but Ramsay's head would be a start.

Thinking of his kingdoms, he decided that he would betroth a child to one of Asher's, depending on age differences and everything else that could happen. Daenerys couldn't have children, and Torrhen considered the agreement with the Targaryen to be null after her failure to him. Even though they didn't part as he would have hoped, he still wished that she had returned safely.

Shaking his head from the past, he decided to try for some more sleep. Lyanna Mormont may be Maege's daughter, but he needed to win her over himself, rather than rely on his relationship with her mother.

* * *

It had been a whirlwind for Bran over the last few days, his training had been slow, with the Raven not allowing him to stay in the flashback he wanted, so he had taken it upon himself to see something. That had been a mistake that led to the deaths of the last remaining children, the Raven, Hodor and even Summer. Bran had hoped that he could die too, to stop him screwing up. Unfortunately for his depressive mindset they had been saved by a man on a horse, who had led them away from the on-rushing Wight army to safety. The man was decapitating a rabbit, draining the blood into a cup as Bran slept.

"Why did you help us?" Meera asked, still in shock.

"The Three-Eyed Raven sent for me." He said gruffly.

"The Three-Eyed Raven's dead." Meera countered.

"Now he lives again." He said, and Bran jolted awake gasping. Meera rushed over to him to make sure he was ok. "When I last saw you, you were a boy. A fearless boy. Loved to climb the castle walls, frighten his mother."

"Who are you?" Bran asked. The man stopped tending to the rabbit and undid the fabric keeping his face hidden, and looked towards the boy. His face was pale and scarred, but Bran recognised it straight away. "Uncle Benjen." He whispered. "The last letter Jon wrote me said you had been lost beyond the Wall."

"I led a ranging party deep into the North to find white walkers. They found us. A white walker stabbed me in the gut with a sword of ice, left me there to die, to turn. The Children found me. Stopped the walker's magic from taking hold." Benjen explained.

"How?" Bran asked.

"The same way they made the walkers in the first place, you saw it yourself."

"Dragonglass. A shard of dragonglass plunged into your heart."

"You are the Three-Eyed Raven now." Benjen told him.

"I didn't have time to learn, I can't control anything." Bran admitted.

"You must learn to control it before the Night King comes. Drink." Benjen said, handing the cup of rabbit blood to Bran who began to drink it. "One way or another, he will find his way to the world of men. When he does, you will be there waiting for him. And you will be ready."

* * *

The ship took three days to leave Torrhen's Square and reach Bear Island, on account of the ship having to sail around the Rills. They docked, and Torrhen was lead to Mormont Keep, a small stone castle surrounded by a wooden palisade. 11-year-old Lyanna Mormont met him inside the Hall, sat in between her Maester and her Master of Arms. Torrhen and Cregan walked towards the table, and bowed their heads towards Lyanna.

"Lady Lyanna, an honour to meet you." Torrhen said formally.

"Welcome to Bear Island." Lyanna Mormont responded.

Torrhen waited for her to carry on, but she didn't so he tried a diplomatic approach. "Your mother told me lots about you."

"I haven't seen my mother in five years. Whatever she has said, probably isn't true anymore." Lyanna told him.

"Even so, I held a lot of respect for your mother." Torrhen told her. "I was sorry I couldn't save her."

"She died fighting, that is how she always wanted to go." The Maester said respectfully.

"Her last words were of you, My Lady." Torrhen told Lyanna, who seemed moved by the words, and uncertainty creeped in to her. "There is no need for your walls, Lyanna, she asked me to help you as her final request, and I aim to do so fully. But to do that I need your support."

"My support?" Lyanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Publicly declare for House Stark, let Ramsay Snow know that his support is barely there." Torrhen urged. "I don't even need any men, we have enough to take Winterfell twice over if the Glovers join us."

Lyanna turned to her Master of Arms and began whispering to him. Torrhen and Cregan looked between one another when Lyanna cleared her throat. "My family has been loyal to House Stark for 1000 years, and I see no reason to change that now. House Mormont has 62 men it can offer you, but I assure you, every man and woman from Bear Island fights with the strength of 10 mainlanders."

"I know that, My Lady. Your mother saved my life during the revolt in Meereen." Torrhen bowed. "Thank you for supporting us, it means a great deal." Lady Mormont got up and walked in front of Torrhen, kneeling before him.

"House Mormont swears allegiance to House Stark." The girl said formally.

"Rise, Lady Mormont." Torrhen smiled. "Come, let us say farewell to your mother.

Mormont funeral traditions were like Old Nan used to claim the wildlings used. Mormont men built a pyre, and Torrhen helped carry the body of Maege Mormont from the ship to the pyre, and he was stood next to Lady Lyanna as the Maester was saying some words. Torrhen wasn't paying attention, he just stared towards the Mormont matriarch sorrowfully. The Maester came to a stop, and Torrhen took a torch from a Mormont man before walking forwards. He addressed the gathering.

"Lady Maege was a formidable warrior, and a trusted advisor. She supported me when my house had nothing, and continued to support me over in Essos, when many had turned their backs. For this, House Mormont and the people of Bear Island will forever hold a special place in my heart, and when I take back my throne I shall see that Bear Island is rewarded." Torrhen announced. "But for now, let us say goodbye to one of the bravest, fiercest people in the whole world." With that he placed the torch to the corner of the pyre, setting it aflame, repeating the process in all corners. Once the fire had been lit he stood back next to Lyanna Mormont, and watched mournfully as Maege went up into flames.

* * *

 **So Torrhen will marry Wylla! 12 people voted for that, with only 4 actively voting for Eddara. The reasoning has been explained now. I know most people are still possibly hoping for Dany, but remember this isn't that sort of story.**

 **A bit of a short one today, but House Mormont have allied with Torrhen and Sansa and Jon are on their way to Bear Island, so it sets up the moment I've been looking forward too since Chapter 2! Some added filler with Walder Frey and Bran too.**

 **Next Chapter will include the reunion between Torrhen and Sansa, and I already can't wait to write it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Thank you to everyone who responded to the last chapter, I will be replying to those I can. We're up to 500 reviews now and I honestly can't believe it! Many recently have been newcomers to the story that are reviewing on past chapters, and I won't be responding to those here, but thank you for the comments.**

 **Anonymous: She died in chapter 18, beheaded by Torrhen.**

 **Husker Nation: I haven't read the books to her parts yet, so my writing of her in the two chapters she has been in has been based off quotes I can find on the wiki page, so I hope I'm doing her justice.**

 **BornSinner01: I think politics was the most important part for Torrhen, moth made sense politically, but the overall benefits of Wylla was more important.**

 **C.E.W: He's gone to Bear Island first, and Sansa won't arrive until Episode 7, but I'm looking forward to all their reactions.**

 **Fantasymaker76: The problem with that is currently the Knights of the Vale take orders from Baelish, so to refuse him is to refuse the Vale.**

 **Tritan: Knowing somebody doesn't necessarily mean anything in this world though, look at Cat and Ned! At least Torrhen has met Wylla here.**

 **jean d'arc: I was rather nervous about the Kingsmoot, hoping I did it justice. So thank you for saying you enjoyed it!**

 **Lightningscar: I'll respond to the P.S first. I'm only asking because I had no idea which girl to choose, the story itself is still my own. This is the only time I will ask advice as the bride won't have a major impact on this season at least. Thank you for the other comments too, I'm glad you're still enjoying it. I could have put the Bran scene in, but it doesn't really have any major relevance yet, so it would just be a very lengthy rewrite.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Battle of the Bastards will certainly be fun to write, I don't know how I'll do it yet, but it will probably be a very, very long chapter as it is mainly based in the North.**


	57. The Broken Man

**I made a mistake in the last chapter, thank you to jean d'arc for pointing it out. It doesn't actually change anything but dialogue but Walder Frey now tells his sons to show their knives that actually did things in this story to the Blackfish, not the canon version I mistakenly posted.**

 **This chapter is a bit longer thank god, I thought of something a bit different to start the chapter off and it added over a thousand words and pushed a scene from this episode into the next chapter. Spurned by Brady420 and his review. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **As always I own nothing except Torrhen Stark, the rest belongs to HBO, George, Dan and Dave**

* * *

Winterfell was quiet. Too quiet, Torrhen thought as he rose out of bed. Moving down towards the Great Hall to break his fast he noted that he couldn't see anyone of importance. That changed when he entered the hall as sitting up at the high table were five people Torrhen never thought he would see again. Well, sitting was a bit of an overstatement for some, Torrhen told himself.

In the High Chair, the one his father always sat at were the blackened remains of a man Torrhen had never met. To his left was Robb, shirtless and bleeding endlessly as Torrhen noticed that he was flayed. A flash of a castle and the sound of steel clashing was brought to his mind before he shook it. To the right of the high chair, a headless man was picking at food and feeding it to the moving head of Ned Stark, placed on the table in front of the body. Torrhen moved forward to the only chair that was available, and noticed that on his side of the table opposite Ned was a man that looked exactly like Torrhen, only older and with a fierce red mark all around his neck, and a woman that looked eerily like Arya with blood staining her clothing around her midriff.

"What is this?" Torrhen asked, sitting down.

"Sit child, eat." The charred remains of the man in the High Chair, Rickard Stark Torrhen guessed, said.

"I… I don't understand." Torrhen mumbled.

"We do not expect you to brother." Robb smiled, not noticing the gushing red liquid dripping from his body.

"We just need you to listen my boy." Ned's severed head smiled sadly.

"Father…"

"Shh, it's ok. We are all at peace I promise you." Ned said.

"You should meet your nephew." Robb grinned. "He is very small, obviously, but little Ned is a bundle of joy."

"Why can I not meet him now?" Torrhen asked. "Where's Mother?"

"Cat is many things, but she wasn't born a Stark. She's an Andal." Ned explained.

"Only Starks you knew, or knew enough of, can visit you while you still live." The burnt remains of Torrhen's Grandfather said.

"Piss on that, I'm technically not a Stark anymore." Lyanna said grumpily. "I'm a…"

"Quiet, Lyanna. We don't need to talk about that here." Rickard snapped.

"What is this?" Torrhen said, looking around at the table.

"The Old Gods have allowed us to visit your dream, just this once." Brandon said. "Things about Winterfell that you might not know that can help you."

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell." Ned said. "Rickon is there now but he isn't long for your world."

"What do you mean?" Torrhen gasped. "No, I can't lose anyone else." Tears stung his eyes.

"Rickon has been lost since Shaggydog died." Robb explained. "He hasn't spoken a word since."

"Shaggy..." Torrhen muttered softly.

"That isn't important." Rickard told them all. "You need to have a plan to take Winterfell."

"We surround the castle and either wait for him to attack us or siege." Torrhen shrugged. Rickard just sighed.

"Eddard, Robb, go and show him." Rickard ordered, and the two in question stood up, Ned picking up his head in his arms and gestured to lead Torrhen out.

"Wait a minute!" Lyanna said, holding her stomach in pain before taking Torrhen's face in her hands gently. "My boy, you must look after him."

"Jon? Of course I will, he may be my cousin but he will always be my brother." Torrhen said.

"He can't know the truth yet, not until he really must. Promise me you'll look after him." Lyanna begged. "Promise me."

"I promise." Torrhen said, confused.

"Promise me!"

"Lyanna!" Ned snapped angrily, before gesturing Torrhen out of the hall. They walked towards the battlements facing East before they stopped.

"A siege will take too long; you need to make Ramsay think he can win. He is in the process of bringing the Flints on to his side. The Umbers betrayed you the moment they heard about the wildlings, they planned to desert Ramsay before the battle, only to murder you in your sleep." Robb warned.

Torrhen was shocked. "What… How… Smalljon?"

"Hates wildlings more than he loves you." Ned said.

"How do you know all this?" Torrhen asked.

"The power of the Old Gods runs through us now, but that is no matter. Trust only those following you now." Robb told him.

"Then you must unite the North swiftly, for danger comes." Ned said glumly.

"I can handle the Lannisters." Torrhen spat.

"Not Southern danger, North is where you must look." Ned said.

"North, what?" Torrhen laughed. "I'm not afraid of Snarks and grump…"

"Don't be a fucking fool." Ned snapped uncharacteristically. "Foolishness got both of us killed."

"I'm sorry Father, but seriously what is North other than a few rogue wildlings and the cold?" Torrhen laughed.

"I don't agree with what you have become, with what you have done. Let me make that clear." Ned told him, holding his head up so Torrhen looked directly straight into his eyes. "But you have rallied the North well, I believe you can keep the Northerners alive."

"What are you on about?" Torrhen asked, as a loud boom shook the entire castle. "What was that?"

"The wall falling." Robb said, looking outwards. "This will happen, and you must be ready."

"Stop talking in riddles and just fucking tell me!" Torrhen shouted, not seeing anything out in the distance. He turned back towards his father and brother and saw them geared up for battle, and looking down he saw he was too, Winter's Bite in his hand. Down in Winterfell an army had gathered, all of them freezing cold as the temperature had dropped to well below what Torrhen had ever felt.

Suddenly Torrhen found himself charging out of the gates with a host of Northmen, and clattering into dead men. Getting over the initial shock quickly he began cutting through the mix of walking corpses and skeletons, noticing all five of the Starks he had seen earlier now in their prime and fighting alongside him. Torrhen let out a roar and cut through countless of these dead men before a creature made solely of ice stepped forward. He brought his ice sword down towards Torrhen who parried it with Winter's Bite and slashed the creature in the chest, watching as he exploded into tiny shards. Catching his breath, he noticed another ice creature, but this one with a crown walk slowly towards him, pointing his finger at Torrhen, making him freeze in place.

"This is what's coming." Robb said glumly over Torrhen's shoulder, watching as the ice creature strolled up and stabbed Torrhen in the heart.

Torrhen bolted upright, panting and gasping for a few moments while he caught his breath. Balerion was on the floor beside him still sleeping, now easily as big as a horse. Looking around he saw he was in the guest chambers in Mormont Keep, not in Winterfell.

"Seven hells." Torrhen whispered to himself. "How mad was that dream." He couldn't fully convince himself however, as every detail of the dream remained etched in his memory, and the last time that had happened he had seen his ancestor create the Weirwood arrows.

* * *

Torrhen was nervous as he waited with Balerion for any sight of the small boat carrying both Sansa and Jon approaching the island. He was stroking the Direwolf constantly, trying to keep his mind occupied but away from that dream. A sight in the distance brightened his spirits however, as a small speck came into the horizon, and as it got closer Torrhen could see there were three people on board. As soon as he could confirm it in his mind he jumped on to Balerion's back and raced him down to the harbour to wait. Lyanna Mormont joined him soon.

"May I ask that you get the formalities out of the way quickly, My Lady?" Torrhen asked. "I haven't seen the Princess in a very long time."

"Of course." Lady Mormont replied as bluntly as ever.

Torrhen was stood behind Lady Mormont as the boat pulled into the docks, and he had to catch a breath as he saw his sister and cousin. He couldn't take his eyes off them as they stepped off the boat and in front of Lyanna.

"Princess Sansa, Jon Snow, welcome to Bear Island." Lyanna said formally. "I hope to see you at dinner later."

"Of course, My Lady." Sansa said politely, and the sound of her voice almost made Torrhen crack.

"Then I shall leave you to it." Lyanna said, before gliding away with her retinue, leaving Torrhen in front of Sansa. They locked eyes with one another for the briefest of moments, before Torrhen lost all propriety and sprinted towards her, gripping Sansa in the tightest of hugs and spinning her around gleefully.

"Sansa." He breathed.

"I thought you were dead Tor." Sansa whispered back tearfully. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought the same of you." Torrhen said into her shoulder. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He put her down gently and regained his composure, turning to Jon unhappily.

"You let the wildlings loose into my lands." Torrhen told him.

"I did, I had reasons, it was for all of our protection." Jon said.

"We will discuss that later." Torrhen said quickly, staring down Jon and unnerving the man. He thought of telling him the truth then and there, but Lyanna Stark's words rang through his head.

' _Promise me._ '

Torrhen just wrapped Jon in a bear hug. "I've missed you, brother." Torrhen exclaimed.

"I've missed you too." Jon said. "We stick together from now, and when we have Rickon is back we won't let him go either."

Torrhen shut away his nervous feeling about that, before noticing another man standing behind Jon. "What, pray tell, is Stannis Baratheon's right hand man doing here?" Torrhen growled angrily.

"He's with us, he's a good man Torrhen, he helped us get here." Sansa urged, but Torrhen just strode up to the balding man.

"I was friends with Renly Baratheon, he was going to win the war, he would have taken King's Landing, saved my sister and the rest of my family would all be alive." Torrhen snarled. "Your King murdered his own kin, why should I trust a man who stays loyal to such a monster."

"Begging your pardon, Your Grace. I never agreed to any of that, I urged Stannis to reconsider." Ser Davos said, straight faced.

"Hmm." Torrhen muttered. "Bend the knee to me, swear your unwavering loyalty and I won't have you executed for assisting with murder.

"Torrhen!" Sansa exclaimed.

"NO!" Torrhen roared, turning to his kin. "I am very pleased to see you, both of you, but I am the King, you will respect that in future before you challenge my decisions."

"Your Grace." Ser Davos said, drawing Torrhen's attention again. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I will do my best to prove that I am not your enemy, I'm your friend." And with that he unsheathed his sword and bent down on one knee, placing his sword in front of Torrhen's feet. "If this is what it takes, then I'm willing to swear you my loyalty. My sword is yours, Torrhen Stark."

Torrhen sighed in relief, but still didn't trust the man. "Rise, Ser Davos. Let us all return to the castle, you must be tired." And with that he turned towards the castle, taking his sisters hand in his and lead them off.

* * *

The welcoming feast for Sansa and Jon had been great, finally Torrhen had something to be truly happy as everyone put the current worries to one side and just enjoyed the company of family. Sansa and Jon explained everything that had happened, from Jon's apparent death to Sansa escaping the clutches of Ramsay Bolton with Brienne of Tarth's help, and Torrhen explained everything that had happened to him. They all shared a sad toast to Arya and Catelyn, but for the most part laughter rang through the keep. They retired to Torrhen's room in the early hours of the morning for a final drink before bed.

Jon immediately walked over to where Torrhen had set Winter's Bite aside and began admiring the sword. "Valyrian Steel, how did you get it?"

Torrhen grinned. "I went to Valyria." Sansa snorted out a laugh.

"Valyria? Nobody has ever come back from there alive don't be silly." She chuckled, before looking at his face. "Really?"

"Aye, I found Brightroar."

"The Lannister sword?" Jon asked.

"Aye, melted it down into two swords, I was going to give one to the Mormonts but Maege died, and the other came out in Tully colours so I'm going to give it to Uncle Edmure." Torrhen explained.

"He has a son now, apparently." Sansa said. "Nobody has heard from Edmure since… since the wedding."

Torrhen frowned. "It was horrible, I'd just found Arya and we were all going to be happy, rescue you and then we'd all be together again. Those fucking Boltons."

"It was the Freys as well." Sansa said darkly. "I overheard Tyrion and his father arguing after it had happened, they all planned it."

"Tyrion was kind to me in Meereen, he's the only Lannister I don't want to see dead." Torrhen told them. "The rest I would see them all dead, the Kingslayer, Cersei, everyone."

"There will be time for that, but we need to focus on Winterfell and the North." Jon said. "I've seen what's out there Tor, I saw the Nights King raise his arms and thousands of dead men and women rose from the floor."

"Th White Walkers are gone." Torrhen said defiantly. "For thousands of years…"

"They're back, the Nights Watch can't stop them, we need all of the North." Jon said. "So destroying whole houses…"

"Do not try that Jon." Torrhen said with authority. "They were traitors, and they will die traitors."

"Burning their home down, murdering children! Father would…" Jon began.

Torrhen wanted to shout something, about what Jon's father would do, but was stopped in his tracks by Sansa.

"Enough!" Sansa shouted. "You let wildlings through the wall, Torrhen dealt with traitors. We've all done dishonourable things that Father wouldn't have liked, but we've survived."

Torrhen sighed. "Sansa is right, we need to go from here and reclaim our home. How many Wildlings are ready to fight?"

"2000, we also got the help of clan Wull, but the others refused." Jon said. "Said that they're safe in the mountains."

"Fuck them, what could they bring us, 500 men?" Torrhen guessed. "We normally use them to protect the North in war anyway. We have 11,000 men plus the Valeman if they decide to fight for us."

"I told Baelish to go away, we don't need his help." Sansa spat.

"The Boltons have 12,000 men now that the Umbers have shown their true colours and the Flints have joined them, we need more." Torrhen reminded her.

"House Glover hasn't declared, and we have Asher on our side, maybe that can swing it?" Jon asked.

"Asher is a minor Lord that's been exiled, Lord Glover won't care for him." Torrhen sighed. "I sent Reachmen to take Deepwood Motte, hopefully Lord Robett will remember that."

"The Glovers would be good; it'll help push our numbers." Jon thought, before he let out a massive yawn. "I think I'll retire, Sansa would you like me to escort you to your room?"

Sansa looked at Torrhen questioningly, and Torrhen smiled his answer to her unasked question. "I'm going to stay here, Jon." She smiled.

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow." Jon said, leaving the room.

"He was looking forward to seeing you all the way here." Sansa told Torrhen. "You could have been kinder."

"I'm not kind, Sansa." Torrhen sighed. "I lost all kindness when I saw our brother stringing up atop the twins with no skin, when Arya was blown overboard to die, when mother…" He broke down into tears, easing into his sister's embrace.

"Shh, it's ok Tor I'm here now."

"I can't lose you too. I won't lose you." Tor sobbed.

"I'm going nowhere." Sansa soothed, tears stinging her eyes too. She lifted him to his feet and helped him into the double bed, before easing herself into bed as well. "We've spent too long apart Tor, no longer."

* * *

The siege of Riverrun was going a lot more smoothly now that the Lannisters were in charge. They had sharpened up the Frey rabble, and Jaime was riding up to the castle draped with Tully and Stark banners for a parlay with the Blackfish. Getting to the bridge, he dismounted and walked to the edge, where the drawbridge would go. Jaime was admiring the moat when numerous clicks sounded from above, and around a dozen crossbows were trained at him. Jaime stared them down fearlessly until the drawbridge began lowering, and out stepped Brynden Tully.

"Kingslayer." The Blackfish said in his gravelly voice.

"Blackfish."

"I assume you're here to fulfil the vow you gave my niece." The Blackfish told Jaime. "I don't see Sansa and Arya."

"I don't have them." Jaime answered.

"Pity. Do you wish to resume your captivity?" The Blackfish asked, and Jaime looked at him sarcastically and shook his head. "Then why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here. This castle belongs to House Frey, you're trespassing. In the name of King Tommen, I order you to surrender or…"

"Or you'll kill Edmure?" The Blackfish asked sarcastically, walking past Jaime away from the castle. "My nephew's marked for death no matter what, hang him and be done with it."

"It won't stop with Edmure. You'll force me to storm the castle, hundreds will die." Jaime warned.

"Hundreds of mine, thousands of yours." The Blackfish corrected. "If you can breach the walls."

"We'll breach them and kill every last one of you." Jaime said. "But if you surrender, I'll spare the lives of your men. On my honour."

"Your honour?" The Blackfish asked amusedly. "Bargaining with oathbreakers is like building on quicksand."

"The war is over, ser. Why sacrifice living men to a lost cause?" Jaime asked the old man. The Blackfish turned back towards Jaime threateningly.

"As long as I'm standing here in the name of King Torrhen, the war is not over." Brynden snarled. "This is my home; I was born in this castle and I'm ready to die in it. So, you can either attack or try to starve us out. We have enough provisions for two years. Do you have two years, Kingslayer?" He asked, before walking back towards the castle.

"You clearly have no intention of saving your men's lives. Why did you come treat with me?" Jaime asked, halting the Blackfish.

"Sieges are dull." The Blackfish admitted. "And I wanted to see you in person, get the measure of you."

"Well, now you have."

"Aye, now I have." The Blackfish agreed, before shaking his head slightly. "I'm disappointed."

* * *

They spent a week longer on Bear Island, before they headed towards Deepwood Motte on Frostfang. The journey wasn't long at all, and Jon, Sansa and Torrhen found themselves in front of the main gate to Deepwood Motte. Lord Robett Glover was receiving them, with hostility.

"Lord Glover, a pleasure to see you again." Torrhen bowed his head.

"Torrhen Stark." Robett growled.

"I'm glad to see the castle is in shape, I feared the worst after…"

"After you sent your Reach friends to liberate my home, I thank you for that. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to ask for your loyalty, My Lord." Torrhen told him. "House Stark is almost ready to face House Bolton, but to do so we need more men."

"We hardly have any men." Robett spat. "They were all butchered at that farce of a wedding."

"You have enough. Winter is truly coming, a colder, harsher winter than we have ever seen before." Jon piped in. "And with it comes the dead."

"What madness is this?" Robett Glover asked Torrhen, who remembered his dream.

"I have dreamt it, a message from the Old Gods, My Lord." Torrhen said. "The White Walkers have risen again, and House Stark needs you to serve it once more for any chance of survival.

"I served House Stark once, House Glover has long stood behind it." Robett said. "And all we have gotten from it was death. My brother died at that wedding, the Ironborn raped my wife, and maimed my son!"

"I know all about maiming." Torrhen said, flexing his gloved hand with four fingers. "Believe me, I do. But the Boltons rule by fear, and that fear is diminishing with every victory I win."

"The only battle I have heard true on, is the one at White Harbour where you fled with your tail between your legs." Robett spat. Torrhen didn't like that one bit, and moved towards him so they could feel each other's breaths on their faces.

"I did no such thing." Torrhen snarled. "I got us an alliance with the Targaryen girl that ensures your worthless life will be safe once she invades."

"And she isn't here yet." Robett said. "I will not have House Glover abandon its ancestral home to fight alongside wildlings."

"The wildlings have been more loyal and noble than you, Lord Glover." Torrhen spat. "I will remember this insult."

"Good! When Ramsay Bolton flays you, remember it then!" Lord Glover shouted.

"When I take Winterfell, I will come for you. You have a week to change your mind, Lord Glover, or Asher Forrester will be the new Lord of the Wolfswood." Torrhen shouted back. Robett just gave him a dark glare before flapping his cloak and stomping away into his castle.

"Fucking cunt." Torrhen swore, storming away.

* * *

 **Bit of info on the dream world. It was an idea that popped into my head as I was thinking about a potential one shot. Effectively a what if Torrhen saw the ghosts of his past, but as they had died. Hence Robb was flayed, Ned beheaded, Rickard burned etc.**

 **Writing the reunion was hard, I needed to get the emotions right and I'm not sure how I've done. Torrhen is ecstatic to see them, yet pissed at Jon for the Wildlings and now Davos. Sansa is happy to see Torrhen, understanding of his pain but annoyed at his treatment of Davos and Jon, while Jon is glad to have his family back but annoyed at Torrhen's ruthlessness.**

 **The Blackfish scene I had to include, not only because he's still fighting for Torrhen but because it was such a good scene!**

 **I hope I made Lord Glover's refusal believable.**

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a review as to what you think! I hit over 200,000 words this chapter and I still find it mad how far this has come. I can still remember writing that first chapter!**

 **Next chapter: Torrhen messages an enemy.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Fantasymaker76: I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!**

 **Lightningscar: As much as I love Dany I just felt for the two to meet their own goals it wasn't wise, but I had to have them have a bit of fun! Wylis is Wyman's son and heir, and Wynafred and Wylla are Wylis' only children. David Bradley (the actor who plays Walder Frey) is a genius, I was watching the Medici series on Netflix with Richard Madden in it, and he plays Richard's father in law, I found that to be a hilarious nod to Game of Thrones. Bran will survive this season at least, I just thought he couldn't have been in the right place after seeing what he did in 6x05. I know, although there is a wedding to be had, and I can guarantee Torrhen will feel the need to invite a Mormont (hint hint).**

 **AmuletOfWinter: Thank you for saying that, it's just a sad individual with nothing better to do than to harass me it seems, but it's still affected me.**

 **C.E.W: House Mazin and Hornwood have both declared, the Mountain Clans are too remote and House Glover just wants to stay Neutral. House Flint declared for the Boltons in retaliation for the Wildlings, which will split Torrhen's forces as he can't afford an attack from behind.**

 **Brady420: I suggest you reread chapter 25, Torrhen has got a way that he has only told one person about.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: You didn't have to wait too long! Speaking of, when is your next chapter coming? I'm enjoying your story.**

 **jean d'arc: Thank you for pointing that out! I've changed it now. I haven't said where she will be buried yet, but she's resting at White Harbour with the same embalming done to Maege waiting to go back to Winterfell.**

 **Ryanofhousereyne: Honestly I hadn't thought about it, but after some thinking and based on the fact there are actual mock ups on google, I'd say Emma Watson could be a good look for her. Either that or the girl from this website:** post/142128337796/asoiaf-meme-minor-characters-510-characters

 **ZabuzasGirl: Here you are!**


	58. No One

**Another busy weekend for me, I ended up down in London yesterday visiting my family so I couldn't write anything. It was an interesting experience travelling through after the vile attack on Wednesday. But as a British citizen and a patriotic Englishman, I'm filled with pride and heartfelt joy at the response from the public. We will stand united in the face of any threat, and Britain once again this last week can hopefully provide to the world how a nation can stand together in the face of any adversity.**

 **On to the story, a long chapter by my standards focusing on the Riverlands and the North again. As always I do not own anything but my original character Torrhen.**

* * *

Podrick Payne and Brienne were on top of a Hill looking down at Riverrun and the Lannister army surrounding it.

"Looks like a siege, my lady." Podrick noted.

"You have a keen military mind, Pod." Brienne said sarcastically, before tensing up as she spotted the figure of Jaime Lannister on his horse riding in the distance.

"What are we going to tell them?" Pod asked, shaking Brienne from her staring.

"We just mention Sansa, Ser Jaime has honour, and he swore to see them to safety. If we mention Torrhen he will think we serve him instead." Brienne explained, and Pod nodded, before noticing riders coming for them.

"My lady. My lady!" He urged, as they were surrounded by Lannister soldiers.

"Who goes there?! State your business!" One Lannister soldier shouted.

"My name is Brienne of Tarth. Please inform Ser Jaime Lannister I've come to speak with him." Brienne said loudly to the soldiers. "Tell him I have his sword."

* * *

"I never thought you'd find her." Jaime Lannister admitted, when Brienne was admitted in to his tent. "I just assumed Sansa was dead."

"Why would you assume that?" Brienne asked him.

"In my experience, girls like her don't live very long."

"I don't think you know many girls like her."

"Well, I'm proud of you." Jaime told her kindly. "I am, you fulfilled your oath to Catelyn Stark against all odds. Of course, my sister wants Sansa dead. The girl is still a suspect in Joffrey's murder, so there is that complication. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come for the Blackfish." Brienne told him.

"You're welcome to have him." Jaime said.

"Lady Sansa desires to take her ancestral seat back from the Boltons and assume her rightful position as Lady of Winterfell."

"With what army does she plan on taking Winterfell?"

"The Tully army."

"They're a bit occupied at the moment." Jaime joked. "I was sent here to reclaim Riverrun currently defended by the Tully rebels, so you can see the conundrum."

"The Tullys are rebels because they're fighting for their home?" Brienne challenged.

"Riverrun was granted to the Freys by royal decree." Jaime defended.

"As a reward for betraying Robb Stark and slaughtering his family." Brienne countered, unimpressed.

"Exactly." Jaime said, before sighing. "We shouldn't argue about politics."

"You're a knight, Ser Jaime, I know there is honour in you. I've seen it myself." Brienne told him.

"I'm a Lannister. Don't ask me to betray my own house." He responded.

"I do no such thing." Brienne said quickly. "Take Riverrun without bloodshed. Ride south again with your mission complete and your army intact."

"What do you propose?" Jaime asked, intrigued.

"Allow me to enter Riverrun under a flag of truce. Let me try to persuade the Blackfish to give up the castle."

"Why would he abandon his ancestral home?" Jaime challenged.

"Because you'll allow him to lead the Tully forces safely north." Brienne said, surprising Jaime.

"Have you ever met the Blackfish?" Jaime asked.

"No."

"He's even more stubborn than you are." Jaime told her. "All right, try to talk some sense into the old goat. He won't listen, but his men might, not everybody wants to die for someone else's home."

"I need your word." Brienne told him. "If I persuade him to abandon the castle, you'll grant a safe passage north."

"You have my word. You have until nightfall." Jaime told her. Brienne acknowledged that, and then began to unbuckle her sword belt, once it was unfastened she held out Oathkeeper for Jaime, who just sighed.

"You gave it to me for a purpose. I've achieved that purpose." Brienne told him.

"It's yours. It will always be yours." Jaime told her. Brienne nodded and went to leave the tent, before turning back one last time.

"One last thing, Ser Jaime."

"Yes, Lady Brienne?" Jaime jested.

"Should I fail to persuade the Blackfish to surrender and if you attack the castle, honour compels me to fight for Sansa's kin."

"Of course it does." Jaime responded.

"To fight you." Brienne added mournfully. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Jaime told her softly, and Brienne stared back for a moment before rushing out of the tent and towards Riverrun.

* * *

"I've said no three times already." The Blackfish told Brienne impatiently, walking on top of the battlements of Riverrun.

"I have a signed letter from your niece Sansa Stark…"

"I haven't seen her since she was a child. I don't know her signature; I don't know you. And I will not surrender." The Blackfish told her. "Double the guards tonight, the Kingslayer wants to try us. I can feel it." He told a soldier.

"As I have said, my name is…"

"Yes, Brienne of Tarth." The Blackfish told her, making his way to the ground level. "I know your father, good man."

"He always spoke highly of you." Brienne tried.

"And if he were here now, I'd tell him the same I'm telling you." The Blackfish snapped, not slowing his pace down. "If you think I'm abandoning my family's seat on the Kingslayer's word of honour, you're a bloody fool."

"Riverrun cannot stand against the Lannisters and the Freys."

"We can stand longer than your one-handed friend thinks we can!"

"He's not my friend!" Brienne exclaimed.

"No? Who gave you permission to cross the siege line and enter the castle? Who gave you that sword with the gold lion on the pommel?" The Blackfish turned around and asked her pointedly.

"Ser Jaime kept his word to your niece Catelyn Stark. He sent me to find Sansa, to help her as Catelyn wanted. He gave me this sword to protect her. That is what I have done and I will continue to do until the day I die." Brienne listed off sharply, thrusting Sansa's letter into the Blackfish's chest. The Old Tully took it reluctantly, reading it, and chuckling softly.

"She's exactly like her mother. I don't have enough men to help her take Winterfell." He admitted.

"You have more than she does." Brienne said, looking around to make sure that if anybody was overhearing them, they would get lies.

"She wants her home back, I understand that." The Blackfish said. "But this is my home, and if Jaime Lannister wants it, he can bloody well take it the way everyone else does." The Blackfish said fiercely, and handed Brienne the letter back before walking off.

"Wait a minute!" Brienne shouted after him.

"What now?" The Blackfish groaned.

"Do you trust everyone here?" Brienne asked.

"Of course." The Blackfish said impatiently.

"Pod." Brienne said. "The other letter please." With that Podrick reached deep into his boot and pulled out a flattened letter, but the black direwolf sigil on the seal was clear for all to see. "I may be sworn to Sansa, but she marches with her brother, somebody that I believe you have seen recently."

The Blackfish took the letter and ripped it open, studying it for a few moments and sighing. "The boy has grown up."

"You still fly Stark banners on Riverrun's walls, the Stark King wants you with him. Save the lives of your men, join me in taking Winterfell back and then King Torrhen can take the Riverlands from a position of strength." Brienne urged.

"I'm sorry. He is my King, and I respect him a great deal, but there are no orders in here, and Riverrun is my home. I will not see it in the hands of those weasels once more." The Blackfish said. "You can serve The King and Princess far better than I ever could." And with that he walked off solemnly. Brienne looked on, confused and annoyed.

"Pod, find the Maester. We need to get a raven north to the Starks."

"What should I write?" Pod asked.

"Tell them I failed." Brienne sighed.

* * *

Camp had been set up at the location Stannis had used on his way to Winterfell the year before. Torrhen wasn't overly happy that Ser Davos had suggested it, but he had to admit the location was strategically sound. He looked across the field of tents with Jon at the 11,000 men bearing banners of all sorts of Northern Houses. Manderly, Mormont, Glenmore, Mazin, Hornwood, Tallhart, Dormund and Wull were all there, but the most prominent of all was the Stark banners, a mix of the family sigil and Torrhen's own sigil that he had taken up in the War of the 5 Kings. He looked over to the far side where the wildlings were camped and sighed. Jon was in command of them as Torrhen had made him responsible for them.

"They look unorganised and untrained, but I assure you they can fight." Jon said.

"They better, I'm still not comfortable with them Jon." Torrhen sighed.

"I know, but they needed protection from what's out there, I couldn't leave them to die." Jon told him.

"Aye I know, and they respect you which is fucking mad in my eyes." Torrhen chuckled, before his latest plan came to mind. "Which is why I'm making you the Lord of the Gift."

Jon was stunned. "What?"

"You heard me, kneel before me and rise as Lord Jon Stark, Lord of the Gift. I know you can't go back to the Wall after what happened, and this gives us a legitimate excuse." Torrhen said. "The wildlings won't kneel to me, but they will follow you. You will bend the knee to me and keep them in line."

Jon immediately fell to his knee. "Your Grace, I… I don't know what to say."

"You can bloody accept and be done with it." Torrhen chuckled. "When we take back Winterfell you can stay by my side until we've won every war going, then I'll give you the lands they are settling on."

"Those lands are Night's Watch property."

"By the order of the King in the North. I am now the King in the North. You will still help them, feed them and everything, but you will be my vassal, not theirs." Torrhen explained. "Now rise, My Lord."

Jon gingerly got to his feet and stared at Torrhen for a second, before they enveloped one another in a hug. "I… I don't know what to say." Jon stammered.

"You can say yes to my next question, and don't worry about kneeling this time." Torrhen chuckled. "I thought about what you said on Bear Island, and I know I need to show more mercy if my rule will be a prosperous one, I will show no mercy to the Boltons, but the others that fight, I will pardon if they bend the knee."

"Even Smalljon Umber?" Jon questioned.

"He can go and fuck himself." Torrhen spat. "If they still live I'll talk to Heward and Willam Umber, the Greatjon's younger sons and go from there."

* * *

After letting Jon leave to go and inform the wildlings of this new development Torrhen went to go and find his sister, who was in their tent looking over a thick cloak. Torrhen had requested that Sansa shared his tent after so long apart. He walked behind her and startled her slightly.

"It looks like father's old one." Torrhen said, making her jump.

"Torrhen! Don't do that." Sansa smiled. "I made it to look exactly like his one."

"It's very good."

"It's for you." Sansa smiled. Torrhen looked questioningly at her, but she just placed the cloak in his arms and went to remove the one he was currently wearing. The old cloak fell to the floor and Torrhen swung the new one on. It was warm, and he looked at himself in the mirror on Sansa's side of the tent, he was impressed.

"It's big." He laughed.

"It looks Kingly." Sansa grinned. "It suits you."

Torrhen twirled slightly, getting a better look at the cloak before loosening it and placing it on his bed. "Thank you, Sansa." He smiled, taking her hand briefly.

"It is no trouble." Sansa smiled. "Where's Jon? I hope you haven't fallen out again."

"No! Of course not." Torrhen exclaimed. "He's with the wildling's, explaining that he is the new Lord of the Gift."

"Lord of the… What?"

"I'm taking back the lands given to the Night's Watch that our ancestor gave them, they have no need for it anymore and Jon let the wildling's settle there, he can be the one to keep them in check."

Sansa didn't look to impressed. "Is this meant to be a punishment?"

"Gods no!" Torrhen exclaimed. "This way, he is still doing his bit for the Night's Watch even after what happened, and he can also do a duty to us, his family."

"He's our brother. After everything that's happened are you really going to send him away?" Sansa asked incredulously. Torrhen sighed, and walked over to his chest, the very same one that had travelled all the way over to Meereen and back. Sansa watched him confused as Torrhen unlocked the chest, moved a sword to the side and pulled out another sword. If the ruby on the hilt didn't give it away, then the dragon heads on the cross guard certainly did. "Blackfyre? How…"

"When I got back to the North with Arya, Howland Reed took us in and told me a story. Jon is our cousin, not our brother." Torrhen said morbidly. Sansa just looked at him, shocked beyond belief.

"I don't understand."

"Aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen, they were married with Aunt Lyanna happily consenting, she got pregnant during the war and Father found her as she lay dying." Torrhen said. "He and Howland Reed brought home Jon and Dark Sister."

"The other Targaryen sword?" Sansa asked. "This is madness…"

"Is it?" Torrhen asked. "Father never once spoke about Aunt Lyanna, he never spoke about Jon's mother, he never called Jon his son, only his blood."

"Does Jon know?" Sansa asked. And Torrhen ran his hand through his hair.

"No, and he won't until after we retake Winterfell."

Sansa looked outraged. "This is his life! How can you not tell him who he is?"

"I need him focused!" Torrhen shouted back. "It's cruel, I know. It's dishonourable, maybe. But I need Jon to be focused during the battle, Ramsay Snow has amassed his army at Winterfell, and even after everything we still have less men! I need every advantage I can get."

"Then wait! Wait for word from the Vale, or from Riverrun!" Sansa shouted.

"I did." Torrhen spat, reaching into his sleeve and pulling out two letters to hand to her. "Baelish won't help me, and your sworn sword failed. This is what we have."

Sansa read the two letters slowly, lingering on the one from the Vale for a moment. "Let me send a raven to Littlefinger, he will listen to me."

Torrhen wasn't convinced however. "Baelish is a worm; how do you know he will listen to you?"

"I look like Mother." Sansa said quickly. "He was in love with her, and I am her replacement." She spat. "If I beg, say that I don't believe you can defeat the Boltons, maybe he will listen."

Torrhen thought about that for a moment, weighing up all of his options before coming to a decision. "Very well, send your raven, but tell him to hurry. We march for Winterfell in two days time, I will not wait for the snows to settle in before we are outside our home."

* * *

Night had fallen and Jaime had received no word from Brienne. Deciding to take matters into his own hands but still limiting bloodshed, he decided to try a new tactic. He rode towards the prison tent holding Edmure Tully and entered it. "Lord Edmure. I apologize for the way the Freys treated you. A man of your birth deserves better. You have my word you'll be properly fed and clothed from now on." Jaime told the Tully.

Still chained to a pole, Edmure rose. "I have your word?" He scoffed. "Oh, good, good, that's… that's a fine thing." He told Jaime sarcastically. "My uncle will never surrender the castle, ser. Whatever game you're playing."

"The Blackfish is an old man. A good death is all he can hope for, but you, you have a child now, I've heard. A son you sired on your wedding night. You're a potent man." Jaime exclaimed.

"A son I've never met, born of a wife, that I haven't seen since our first night together." Edmure spat.

"You should be with them both. I can arrange that, you realise? Comfortable rooms for you at Casterly Rock, a tutor for your boy, knights to train him to fight and to ride. And when he comes of age, he'll have a keep of his own." Jaime offered.

"Do you imagine yourself a decent person? Is that it?" Edmure asked. "After you've massacred my family. Kept me in a cell for years, stolen our lands."

"I'll remind you that our houses are at war. I'm sorry if this conflict has inconvenienced you, but rebelling against the Crown does have consequences." Jaime told Edmure.

"Says the man who shoved his sword through his king's back." Edmure spat bitterly.

"Did I give you the impression that this was a negotiation? It's not." Jaime told him.

"You understand, on some level you understand that you're an evil man." Edmure said back.

"I'll leave the judgments to the gods."

"Well, that is convenient for you." Edmure laughed bitterly. "You're a fine-looking fellow, aren't you? Your square jaw, your golden armour. Tell me, I want to know, I truly do. How do you live with yourself? All of us have to believe that we're decent, don't we? You have to sleep at night. How do you tell yourself that you're decent after everything that you've done?" He asked Jaime.

"I was your sister's prisoner once." Jaime said. "She hit me on the head with a rock if I remember correctly."

Edmure laughed at the image. "Yeah, she should have killed you."

"Perhaps, but she didn't." Jaime responded. "Catelyn Stark hated me just like you hate me, but I didn't hate her, I admired her. Far more than her husband or her eldest son."

"Do you think I care whom you admire and whom you don't?" Edmure snarled.

"No, I don't, but I'm telling you anyway because you're my prisoner you don't have a choice." Jaime countered loudly, before returning to the tone he had been using. "The love she had for her children, I was a little awed by it. Reminded me of my sister."

"Oh. Oh, I see. You're a madman."

"I'm not here to trade insults. Your sister was a strong…"

"Don't talk about Cat!" Edmure shouted, the thought of his recently deceased sister still sore. He tried struggling against his restraints, but to no avail.

"I'll talk about whomever I want." Jaime told Edmure. "She loved her children. I suppose all mothers do, but Catelyn and Cersei, there's a fierceness you don't often see. They'd do anything to protect their babies. Start a war, burn cities to ash, free their worst enemies. The things we do for love."

"You didn't come here to talk about our sisters." Edmure spat.

"That's exactly why I came here." Jaime said quietly. "I love Cersei. You can laugh at that if you want, you can sneer it doesn't matter. She needs me. And to get back to her, I have to take Riverrun. I'll send for your baby boy." Jaime said, just out of reach as Edmure tried launching himself at the Lannister. "And I'll launch him into Riverrun with a catapult. Because you don't matter to me, Lord Edmure, your son doesn't matter to me, the people in the castle don't matter to me. Only Cersei. And if I have to slaughter every Tully who ever lived to get back to her, that's what I'll do."

Edmure was struggling to keep his emotions in check, but failed and bowed his head, broken at the thought of the savagery Jaime Lannister was prepared to commit.

* * *

The Blackfish had led Brienne to a small boat in a part of the castle that connected to the Trident. The garrison had yielded the castle to Edmure, and so the Lannisters were now marching through the gates. Pod got in straight away but Brienne noticed that the Blackfish had taken a step back.

"Come with us." Brienne urged the Blackfish.

"I've run before from the Red Wedding; I'm not running again. This is my family home." The Blackfish explained.

"Your family is in the North, come with us." Brienne pleaded. "Don't die for pride when you can fight for your blood."

"You'll serve Sansa far better than I ever could."

"Don't serve Sansa, she has me, she's ok. Serve Torrhen Stark, serve your Nephew, serve your King." Brienne pleaded.

"I cannot abandon Riverrun to these people, not again." The Blackfish spat.

"You know this castle better than anyone. Remember the letter from Torrhen, he swore he would take the Riverlands back…"

"The king is a good lad, but this isn't his home."

"He understands your position, My Lord. He just wants you to live for your family rather than die down here, at least with you alive retaking Riverrun is easier." Podrick urged from the boat.

"You may be right, but…"

"There's no time!" Brienne shouted. The Blackfish took one last look at the castle and swore, stepping into the boat with Brienne and pushing it away. Podrick was rowing the small boat as fast as he could and luckily so, for when a Lannister guard came looking for them they were already out of sight.

The castle had been taken, and Tully banners were being replaced with Lannister and Frey banners. The rebels were being put in cells and Jaime was stood on the battlements in the early hours of the morning watching over the Trident as dawn fell upon them. In the distance, he saw a boat with three figures in. Shock registered, until the taller figure look directly at him. Realising it was Brienne, Jaime inhaled a sharp breath, and figured that the Blackfish must be with them. Jaime was initially angry, before remembering his promise from earlier. Swallowing his anger, he raised his golden hand in farewell, allowing them to leave, and saw Brienne do the same back to him.

* * *

 **So, there is Episode 8! An interesting twist at the end, I hope I pulled it off realistically. Mainly Riverrun based this time, but the main Northern part is in the next chapter. I love the Edmure scene, and it's included here to remind everyone that he does have a child.**

 **In regards to the North, Torrhen has done this partly for Jon, but partly for Dany to understand that Jon is a Stark more than a Targaryen, he's still annoyed she couldn't help him. Jon of course accepts this time as he isn't held back by vows, plus he thinks Torrhen is his brother. I hope Sansa reacted well too, remember she still imagines Torrhen as he was at the beginning, and not so much as a King yet.**

 **I don't get in the habit of answering reviews from 20 odd chapters ago, because most of the time I answer the questions later on, but this one from chapter 35 really made me chuckle.**

 _ **777MAR777: Well… I'm out. Too much pointless death**_

 **It made me laugh because the likeness to GRRM in the idea that nobody is safe is one of the things I pride myself on. I understand my story isn't for everyone, but it's a Thrones story and character death is usually one of the draws to that. But what is even funnier is that I'm assuming that's a response to Arya, who if you've read this far you'll know she's alive and (until this chapter) in Braavos fulfilling her storyline.**

 **The other person I'll highlight in terms of reviewing is Marvelmyra. I appreciate every review, but if there was a 'type' I would love to just delete and be done with it's the pointless grammar reviews with no other substance, or reviewing with points of the story I've apparently done wrong (when I will tell everyone that I've researched everything, even the smallest of in world details, thoroughly, and either included book explanations or it's classed as AU).**

 **Anyway, rant over. I really do appreciate all reviews though, so please keep them coming!**

 **I will try and get episode 9 up as quickly as possible, but as the majority of it is the Battle for Winterfell, I don't know how long that will be so I don't know how long it will take to write, hopefully up by Wednesday though.**

 **Next chapter: You all know what's coming!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Timmytim: I agree it would be a good redemption story, but Game of Thrones doesn't normally work like that!**

 **The One Who Read: Thank you! He needs Littlefinger for now unfortunately.**

 **C.E.W: All of Ramsay Bolton's allies are at Winterfell now, other than the Flints. He does need to be merciful you are right, but mercy is a time for peace. With the vision he had he will keep in mind that the dead will return if not dealt with properly.**

 **ImpSlapFury: I'm glad you think that. I'll go on hiatus. The purpose of this story is to fit the plot but with an additional character making subtle changes, but until I know how Season 7 pans out I haven't got a clue where I could take the story.**

 **Jaks: As you can see, not yet!**

 **jean d'arc: Thank you! I just thought it was down to beliefs and heritage more than anything, if Cat followed the Old Gods then she'd have been there. I hope you enjoyed the twist with the Blackfish here!**

 **Lightningscar: I've never seen Stardust, or anything involving that anywhere except from Skyrim, which was very different. Torrhen's visions are different to Brans too, Bran can see the past and the present at will, and react with what he is seeing, as well as warg into anything. Torrhen just gets given what he is given and can only warg into Balerion. I laughed when I thought of the Ned thing too, a bit of humour in an otherwise dark moment for Torrhen. Lyanna being there was just really to reaffirm my view on the whole RLJ thing, a little moment, that's all. Renly had the numbers, he would have smashed Stannis in battle easily due to sheer manpower, and King's Landing wouldn't have kept them out indefinitely. With Stannis out the way Renly would have had 4 of the 9 regions backing him, with Robb heading towards the Westerlands keeping Tywin in Harrenhal and Dorne, the Vale and the Iron Islands not bothering with that war. Renly would have won as soon as the people of King's Landing saw that there was no hope for the Lannisters. With Jon and Torrhen, they are two leaders with very different ideals now, and they both disagree with the other. This chapter will clear the air a bit and give them the relationship they had before. Torrhen is still young, so is rash and after years of believing Rhaegar was an outright villain, a moment in the heat of things will cause that. Hope you like the fact I kept the Blackfish alive. In terms of numbers, Torrhen has 11,000, the Boltons have 12,000. In terms to your PM, Balerion is much bigger than Ghost. Like Grey Wind was the quickest Direwolf, Balerion is the biggest.**

 **Lord-of-Oceans-Poseidon: Could you expand on why you don't like him? He's been thrust into the mantle of King and has to deal with a lot of traitors, with all the loss around him I felt he would be ruthless, like the Starks of Old.**

 **AmuletofWinter: In the show, Ramsay had only truly hurt Sansa, so Jon left it to her. In this series, Ramsay has actively played a huge part in destroying Torrhen, so he has just as much of a claim on his life as Sansa does.**


	59. Battle of the Bastards

**I don't know how well I've done this, but it's the best I can do. I hope you all enjoy it. It feels weird thinking now that I only have one more episode before I catch up to the show, I'll go in to detail then about what I plan to do in regards to this story.**

 **Question for you reviewers. I currently don't have a genre for this story. What would you guys think I should class this as? Personally, I would think of it as a bit of a tragedy/family but I'm not the reader so I don't know how you would class it. Please let me know.**

 **As always I own nothing but Torrhen Stark, second of his name.**

* * *

Torrhen had taken Jon, Sansa and Lady Mormont, to meet with Ramsay, the other Lords were busy making sure the men were ready to move at a moment's notice. They were sat on their horses looking up at Winterfell as a small party bearing Bolton banners approached. Torrhen looked around and saw the Stark family banner flying proudly, before looking back up at Winterfell.

"I haven't seen it since everything turned to shit." Jon said.

"Last time I saw it I was escaping that monster." Sansa snarled.

"Remember, nobody call him by his father's name, he is a Snow." Torrhen ordered, as Ramsay Snow came into view. The Bolton party halted a few paces in front, and Ramsay looked at the three Starks.

"My beloved wife." He said to Sansa, before turning to Jon. "Thank you, bastard, for bringing Lady Bolton back to me. Now all of you, dismount and kneel before me, proclaim me Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Take off that stupid crown and turn yourself over for execution I will pardon the others, Stark. The bastard for deserting the Night's Watch, the Lords and Ladies for betraying House Bolton."

"Lord Stark here was legitimised not two days past and given lands to the North." Torrhen said to Ramsay. "The only bastard here, is you Snow." Ramsay flared his nostrils in anger.

"You are a rebel traitor, your word means nothing." Ramsay told Torrhen, who just chuckled.

"It means enough that the majority of the houses in the North now follow me. I'll offer you terms now. Surrender Winterfell, surrender yourself and I will be merciful to those who follow you, but you will die for your crimes against the North." Torrhen told him.

"And why would I do that?" Ramsay asked. "We have more men, and we have Winterfell."

"We could always do this the old-fashioned way." Jon input. "Single combat, me against you."

"Why, is your king afraid?" Ramsay mocked.

"No, he just feels it's not a King's place to fight a bastard." Jon added, enraging Ramsay again. Torrhen was pleased.

"I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way people in the North talk about you, you're the greatest swordsman who ever walked." Ramsay chuckled. "Maybe you are that good, maybe not. I don't know if I'd beat you, but I know, that my army will beat yours. I have 12,000 men. You have, less. I have Winterfell, you have a pile of tents."

"Aye, you have the numbers." Jon admitted. "Will your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?

Ramsay stared at Jon for a moment before laughing again. "He's good. Very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender?"

"How do we know you have him?" Sansa asked quickly. Ramsay smiled at her and nodded to the Smalljon, who stared directly at Torrhen as he put his hand in his bag and pulled out the black and brown covered head of Rickon's wolf Shaggydog and threw it on the ground. Torrhen cursed silently.

"Now, if you want to save…"

"You're going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton." Sansa interrupted him. "Sleep well."

With that Sansa rode off towards the camp. Ramsay watching her as she went, and Torrhen didn't like the lustful way his eyes followed her. "She's a fine woman, your sister, I look forward to having her back in my bed. And you're all fine-looking men. My dogs are desperate to meet you; I haven't fed them for seven days, they're ravenous. I wonder which parts they'll try first. Your eyes? Your balls? We'll find out soon enough. In the morning, then." Ramsay said to them all, before looking at Jon once more. "Bastard."

Ramsay and the Bolton party rode away, and Torrhen was grinning slightly, which Jon noticed. "What's made you happy about that?"

"He's jealous of you look, I'm a king and all he cared about was you." Torrhen said, before turning his horse and leading the Stark party away to make the final preparations.

* * *

"If he was smart, he'd stay inside the walls of Winterfell and wait us out." Jon said, pondering over the map in Torrhen's command tent.

"If he was smart, he wouldn't have flayed Lords and Ladies of the North. He isn't smart." Torrhen said. "He met us and goaded us with Rickon, he means to make us act rashly, we cannot do that."

"He knows that the entire North is watching, there are still some Houses that haven't declared out of fear for him. Fear is his power." Davos said.

"It's his weakness too." Jon said. "If his men feel the tide turning…"

"It's not his men that worry me, it's the horses." Tormund put in. Torrhen hadn't been sure of including him in the meeting, but Jon had insisted. "I've seen what mounted knights can do to a man."

"We have the same number of cavalry, that isn't the worry." Ser Wylis said. "He has the better terrain."

"We have to break through quickly, try and surround as many of them as we can." Torrhen said.

"We have the trees behind us, we can use them." Cregan said. "Hide the horses in the Wolfswood, he doesn't know how many we have, show him our infantry and when they begin to ride…"

"We'll be further away than we want to be." Davos protested.

"Davos is right, first point of call is the charge with the horses, we charge and he will have to counter. If we're on the front foot then we can break him." Torrhen said. "Jon, Ser Wylis, I'll leave the cavalry in your command."

"Your Grace." They both bowed.

"Cregan, you have the archers." Torrhen said.

"Fire into the Bolton cavalry until our forces clash with them." Asher Forrester input. "Don't let them fire on our own men, we'll have enough problems without slaughtering our own men."

"Aye." Cregan agreed.

"I'll be with the foot. We'll rush in as the cavalry clash." Torrhen said. "I can't fight as well on horseback."

"Is that wise, Your Grace?" Davos asked.

"It's what will happen, Ser Davos. I've survived this far." Torrhen grinned.

"That's a plan then, what about taking Winterfell?" Jon asked.

"Tormund, your giant, how much can he take?" Torrhen asked.

"A lot." Tormund said confused.

"Keep him on the edge of battle, pressing into any weak points if they arise." Ser Wylis suggested.

"Just tell him to make sure he lives, I heard about how he took down the gates of Castle Black easily, we need him to do the same tomorrow." Torrhen said.

"What about the wolves? They could be useful." Davos said.

"In the Whispering Wood they were useful, the ambush at Oxcross was Grey Wind's finest hour in battle, but this is a different matter entirely." Torrhen sighed. "It's too open, full armies clashing together is not the place for them, Sansa, they can stay with you."

"Your Grace." Sansa nodded from the corner. Torrhen noticed that she wanted to say more, but wouldn't in front of everybody else.

"Very well, Jon I want a word for a moment, the rest of you get some rest. Tomorrow we take Winterfell." Torrhen dismissed them, pretending not to hear the many 'Your Grace's' that were said.

"So the battle plan is drawn." Sansa said mockingly.

"Is there a problem?" Torrhen asked, eyebrow raised.

"Did it not occur to you that I might have some insight?" She asked.

"What would you have us do then sister?" Jon asked. Sansa hid her emotions well at that word.

"He won't fall for a trap."

"He's angry and he's rash. Let him think that he has the advantage and he'll try and take it at full pelt." Torrhen noted.

"We need more men." Sansa argued.

"From where?" Torrhen asked, flapping his arms in exasperation. "Has your friend written you back?"

"What friend?" Jon asked, but Torrhen waved him off.

"Not yet…"

"The Tully's can't join us, the Arryn's are god knows where and our home is being occupied by a fucking bastard of a murderer. That bastard holds our brother! I will not wait, the plan is good and we have enough men to make a difference."

"Rickon's as good as dead." Sansa said quietly, bringing the tone down.

"How can you even think that?" Jon asked.

"She's right Jon, we do our best to free him but Ramsay knows he is our weakness." Torrhen sighed. "Think of him as dead now and it will be easier."

"Easier? How can you even say that Tor?" Jon asked, disgusted.

"I watched my brother dangle from a castle with no skin because of that man's father. I watched my sister blown overboard because of that fucking cunt." Torrhen snarled. "That family is as good as any Stark killer can get, and he has one of us in his clutches, you'd be a fool to think Rickon will escape this."

"I won't believe that. We will get Rickon back." Jon said defiantly, striding out of the tent. Torrhen sat down with a thud, rubbing his temples with his maimed hand.

"He's naïve." Sansa said, pouring Torrhen a cup of ale. "He's never been to the south, his own brothers killed him and he still doesn't know treachery."

"I fear I'll lose him forever tomorrow, even if he survives the battle, if I get my hands on Snow…"

"He's angry at Ramsay too." Sansa interrupted. "You should have seen him when that letter came."

"I know, but Sansa…" Torrhen trailed. "What he did to you, what he's taken from me. My friend, my betrothed, our sister."

"We will make him pay." Sansa said proudly, kissing Torrhen on the forehead. "Get some sleep Tor, you need it."

"One more thing." Torrhen said, standing up and going to the corner of the tent and pulling out Riversteel, the Valyrian Steel sword with Tully colouring. "I want you to have this for now. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I want you protected."

Sansa took the sword gingerly. "I don't know how to use it." She admitted.

"Stick them with the pointy end." Torrhen smiled, remembering Arya. Sansa started to laugh, and soon Torrhen joined in.

* * *

Torrhen and Jon rode forward through the lines of Stark loyalists to reach the front line. In front of them were a number of burned and flayed corpses, and a large host of Bolton men that stretched as far as the eye could see. Torrhen noticed that a horse was coming forward through the enemy lines, and he saw Ramsay dragging a curly haired boy along. Rickon. Torrhen cursed inwardly, thinking the worst. He immediately dismounted and strode quickly to Cregan.

"Give me a bow." Torrhen ordered, and a bow and a few arrows were forced into his hands. Jon was staring on at Rickon throughout this. "Cregan, take my horse and your mission is to get Rickon and take him to safety."

"Your Grace." Cregan Glenmore nodded, mounting onto Torrhen's Horse as the Stark took aim, flexing his maimed hand on the wood of the bow, hoping that he was still as good. Ramsay was too far away though, and Torrhen sucked in a breath when the Bolton bastard held up a knife for all to see. Jon dismounted and walked forward, in front of the lines, watching on. Torrhen let out a long breath when Ramsay cut the rope that was binding Rickon, and continued aiming towards the Bolton forces as Ramsay spoke to Rickon, and pushed him forward so Rickon was walking to the Stark forces, before a bow was produced and Rickon began running. Jon rushed back to his horse, and galloped forward with Cregan not far behind him.

Torrhen swore, and ran forward as close as he could to get a better shot. One arrow was fired, and missed Rickon by a foot. A second arrow was fired and overshot Rickon, and another arrow was fired and missed again. It looked like Jon would reach Rickon, but Torrhen saw another arrow being prepared to fire. He planted his feet in the ground, out of range of Ramsay but in range of his brothers, he took a deep breath and waited. Ramsay fired the arrow, and it looked like it was heading straight for Rickon's back. Torrhen fired too, watching in slow motion as his arrow struck Ramsay's arrow, splitting it in two. He breathed a short lived sigh of relief until he realised that Rickon had still gone down. While one half of the arrow had sailed harmlessly over Rickon's shoulder, the other half had shot downwards, entering Rickon's lower back.

Torrhen noticed Jon stop in horror, as Cregan pulled up to Rickon, got off his horse to swing Rickon on the back, before mounting again and rushing as fast as he could back to camp. As they went past Torrhen, the king shouted "DON'T STOP! SAVE HIM!" before he looked back towards Ser Wylis. Throwing the bow to the ground he unsheathed Winter's Bite and pointed to Ser Wylis and the cavalry, before thrusting his sword towards the Bolton forces. The cavalry began to charge, but Jon was racing off alone. Torrhen ran forward, being overtaken by the cavalry quickly and he could only watch as Jon's horse took an arrow, and he was left on foot to face the Bolton cavalry who were also marching. He was left watching Jon until Torrhen lost sight of his cousin in the middle of the cavalry clash. He watched as arrows planted themselves into soldiers from both sides, as Ramsay Bolton ordered a volley of arrows. Almost at where the fighting was happening he roared, and charged into the fray.

He had lost Jon completely, and was left hacking at any Bolton man he could find. It wasn't long before Winter's Bite was coated red with the blood of Bolton men. One man charged at Torrhen, who deftly parried him to the side and swung backwards, opening his chest. The constant volley of arrows coming from the Boltons were creating a wall of bodies as men fought on top of dying men, adding to the pile.

A roar from both behind and in front of Torrhen got him to notice that both sets of infantry were marching. Splitting open a mans skull, Torrhen turned around to find Jon but was blindsided by the fist of a Karstark man. On the floor and barely parrying the Karstark soldier's blows, he was relieved when a sword pierced through his attackers chest, and Torrhen noticed that Tormund was his saviour. Tormund offered his hand, which Torrhen gratefully took. Nodding to the wildling, he went back to the battle, killing any Bolton, Umber or Karstark man he could.

Thousands lay dead or dying, you couldn't look anywhere without seeing bodies, and they were still no closer to breaking through the Bolton lines. It had become a free for all, a battle unlike any Torrhen had seen in which it was simply kill as many men as you could. Looking around, Torrhen just stopped to see either the Bolton forces or walls of dead men surrounding all of them, they'd been double enveloped and Bolton shields surrounded them all.

"The fucking pincer!" Torrhen shouted. "BREAK THROUGH, HOWEVER YOU CAN, WHEREVER YOU CAN!" He roared, but it didn't look like it would be any use. Pikes thrust through the lines of shields, killing the men closest to them, and over the wall of bodies came more men loyal to Ramsay Bolton.

"Fucking Flints." Torrhen swore, as he noticed the sigil of House Flint following his old friend, Smalljon Umber. Torrhen rushed through his men to meet the Smalljon in one on one battle.

"Torrhen fucking Stark, it pains me we meet as enemies!" The Smalljon bellowed.

"You fucking traitor!" Torrhen roared.

"You're the traitor for allowing those savages to settle!" The Smalljon shouted back, before meeting Torrhen's Valyrian Steel sword with his own. They clashed fiercely, with blow after blow filling the air with the sound of steel. The Smalljon was powerful, but Torrhen was quicker. Ducking under the swing of the Smalljon he pivoted around and slashed his sword upwards, cutting into his back. The Smalljon sank to his knees in agony as Torrhen grabbed the long hair of his once friend, whispered a prayer asking the Greatjon for forgiveness and severing the Smalljon's head from his body. Torrhen roared as he lifted the head up for all to see, inciting a small fightback from his surrounded men, until a noise made everyone stop.

Horns began blearing in the distance, and after a while searching for the source, Torrhen saw thousands of mounted men charging towards the battle. He was concerned for a while until he saw the sigil blowing in the wind, the crescent moon and falcon of House Arryn. He cried in relief, regaining his adrenaline as he fought his way up to top of the body pile. He stood and watched as Wun Wun grabbed a shield and began beating Bolton men with it, he watched as Arryn Knights mowed down the Bolton forces. Most of all though, he looked to the hills and saw the gleaming ginger hair of his sister in the distance.

Torrhen felt weak, and his legs buckled under the pressure and the last thing he saw was Sansa riding towards him as he tumbled down the wall of bodies.

* * *

He wasn't out for long, as he awoke to see Sansa standing above him. "Tor, you're alright." She breathed, helping him up.

Groaning, he stood up straight, Winter's Bite still in his hand. "I think so, any way." He gasped. Sansa took out a water pouch and forced some down his throat.

"Jon's gone to Winterfell, we need to join him." Sansa urged and Torrhen nodded, getting on Sansa's horse behind her and riding hard for the castle.

They got there to find Wun Wun lying unmoving on the floor and Jon straddling Ramsay Snow, viciously beating the Bolton bastard. Looking on, they somehow caught Jon's attention mid-punch, and he stopped to look at them. Calming down, Jon got off of Ramsay, and after one final glare he walked away.

"I want every Bolton banner, every remnant of that fucking sigil burnt to ashes!" Torrhen ordered, still feeling slightly uneasy as Sansa propped him up, and with that men started rushing around, lowering the Bolton banners to the floor to be gathered up, and Torrhen and Sansa watched on as Stark banners were put up once more.

"We did it." Sansa said relieved. "We actually did it."

"We did." Torrhen breathed. "Winterfell is ours again."

* * *

Torrhen had washed his face briefly, and was back outside helping to move the wounded when Cregan Glenmore came in with another man holding a stretcher. Torrhen moved quickly towards him, but Cregan just shook his head solemnly.

"The arrow struck his innards, he bled out not long after." The Glenmore heir said solemnly. "We tried…"

"It isn't your fault." Torrhen said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Take him to the crypts, bury him in the tomb two away from my Father's. Then find Asher and join me in the kennels."

"Two away?" Jon asked from behind Torrhen, grimacing at the sight of Rickon.

"Robb will go next to Father, and opposite Robb is where I will go." Torrhen said. "After everything is cleared from today we will have both of their statues prepared."

"Aye, Your Grace." Cregan nodded respectfully, before taking Rickon away. Sansa had also joined them.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"This way." Torrhen said, gesturing towards the kennels. "Jon, are you coming?"

"This is your vengeance." Jon said, shaking his head. "Just make it painful."

"Aye, we will." Torrhen said fiercely, leading Sansa to where Ramsay was chained up.

* * *

Ramsay awoke to find both arms, legs and his neck were chained to a cross, with nothing but his trousers on. Flexing his fingers he looked around and saw Sansa standing the other side of the metal gate. "My beloved wife." He said. At that moment a fierce looking Torrhen came into view, placing his hand on his sisters shoulder. "Torrhen Stark, you still can't kill me."

"I will kill you. The biggest mistake I ever made was caring for my family more than my wish to kill you at Ironrath." Torrhen told him. "But first, I need you to suffer. To suffer at the hands of those you have taken people away from." Asher Forrester and Cregan Glenmore came into view too, and Torrhen unlocked the gate to let them in. "You both have half an hour, just don't kill him." Torrhen said, as he watched with Sansa as the two men beat Ramsay ferociously in retaliation for Ethan, Talia and Arthur.

They were both done in 10 minutes, spent, and noticing that Ramsay was close to death as it was. They departed the room swiftly, and Torrhen stepped up to Ramsay, twirling a sharp knife. "You know, I was surprised to search my father's rooms and see this knife on the table." Torrhen said. "But then I realised what it was, this is the knife your father used to flay my brother and his wife. The knife you used to flay Talia, and Arthur, isn't it." Torrhen said, but Ramsay refused to answer. "ISN'T IT!"

"Yes." Ramsay breathed out, grinning as much as his broken face could manage.

"Thank you for being honest." Torrhen said. "You can go and meet the gods an honest man."

Torrhen took the knife and cut open the mans trousers, revealing everything. "Tell me what parts he touched you with Sansa."

"Both of his hands." Sansa said, and Torrhen nodded, pulled a butcher's cleaver out and hacked both of Ramsay's hands off. The Bolton bastard screamed in pain.

"What else?" Torrhen asked politely.

"His tongue." Sansa said emotionlessly. Torrhen threw the cleaver to the floor and focused on the Bolton knife. He forced Ramsay's mouth open and pulled his tongue out as far as he physically could, before slowly sawing it off with the knife. Once he was done he threw the offending item to the floor to join Ramsay's severed hands.

"What else?" Torrhen asked again.

"His cock." Sansa shivered, but still looking on fiercely. Torrhen reached down and grabbed Ramsay by the dick, and in one swift motion severed it. The muffled scream was almost inaudible by now as Ramsay was fading from life, and Torrhen knew that he had done enough.

Leaning in to Ramsay's ear he whispered. "Believe it or not, my sister has a worse fate for you." Before he stepped out of the room and allowed Sansa to have some final words with him. Not listening in he watched on with glee as Sansa taunted him about the hounds, and watched on as Ramsay struggled to command his pets, taking Sansa's hand as Ramsay's hounds tore at his flesh savagely.

* * *

 **Ramsay is dead! Hallelujah! I imagined that as Torrhen and Sansa just talking casually about which parts to remove, but I think that they all got what they wanted from it, and Ramsay died painfully.**

 **Rickon died too, if the show has no further use for him then I can't see how I will too. He did last a little bit longer however, but it serves as a reminder at while Torrhen is very good, even his best shots can cause himself harm.**

 **I was researching the Double Envelopment tactic that Ramsay uses in this episode, and it turns out that it can be used effectively even when faced against much greater numbers, so the fact Ramsay uses it here even though the numbers are more similar is still valid, just imagine a much greater number of people stuck in the middle.**

 **Melisandre is still in Winterfell, Torrhen is just staying as far out of her way as possible.**

 **Please let me know what you all think!**

 **Next chapter: There's a wedding to be had.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Freakdogsflare: Moat Cailin is repaired in basic form, Howland Reed saw to that while Torrhen was in Meereen.**

 **Vandal: Jaime is a complicated character. The relationship between the Lannister twins in Season 7 will be interesting after the disgusted look Jaime gave Cersei in the finale.**

 **Secorr: I've not even written the second chapter yet, I will start on that after this story has caught up, so after the next chapter.**

 **Fantasymaker76: Ramsay will be shared between Sansa and Torrhen brutally, I can assure you of that.**

 **Vatsyayana69: It needs to be believable, Torrhen has gone through a lot but he is still the son of Ned Stark.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **C.E.W: The advantage that Ramsay had was more to do with terrain and playing with the enemy. Using Rickon how he did would always have enraged Jon no matter who was above him in command, causing Torrhen to inevitably fall into the trap. Daenerys will appear in the next chapter, but I thought this one would just get overly long if I kept on adding scenes in to it. I think you may be overestimating Sansa's ruthlessness and underestimating Torrhen's if I'm honest.**

 **AmuletOfWinter: I hope this was alright for you!**

 **Bane Of Snow: Fingers crossed this lived up to expectations!**

 **jean d'arc: Never apologise for a rant! It made for interesting reading and I can see your point. I can see what you mean about honour among enemies but I don't think that's the case with Brienne and Jaime, they are two friends that respect each other greatly but loyalty forces them on differing sides, I doubt they could ever fight one another. Robb I agree with, he's my favourite character in the entire series by far, but the story in the show was just wrong. The thing with the Blackfish is in the show he was asked to fight for someone he hadn't met and the bastard of his niece's wife, I gave him another option by having Torrhen involved, that's why he lived. I hope you don't mind that the battle wasn't overly different, but Ramsay's plan wouldn't have changed, it was just the numbers really. In regards to Jon, he's a character being forced into all sorts of situations he's uncomfortable with when he's just trying to protect the realm, I can see why people don't like him but I can't say I fall under that category. In terms of plot armour I don't know, Robb should never have survived as long as he did and Jon is a better swordsman, plus it's similar to the Blackfyre Rebellion when Lords wouldn't support a weaker trueborn, and preferred the bastard alternative. Jon and Sansa, I personally think is just viewers adding 2 and 2 to make 5. If what has been leaked is true, then Jon will not be with Sansa in that sense. Thank you for saying it's believable too, that means a lot as it's what I'm trying to do. I could make Torrhen a Gary Stue and just have him own everyone and end up on the Iron Throne, but people are more complicated than some OC stories make out.**

 **Marvelmyra: I understand it! When somebody (Lightningscar is probably the main reviewer for me that does this) points out mistakes but in a constructive way as well as actually commenting on the story then fair enough, I just get frustrated when people mention mistakes that have no impact on the actual story whatsoever, and then nothing else. When it's consistent it actually gets quite demoralising. Thank you for the kind words though.**

 **Lightningscar: Considering Robb and Renly were allied for all of 5 minutes, it's likely in my eyes. And attacking King's Landing he would have over 140,000 men. If needed, he could attack from everywhere. The direwolves not growing is a show thing, as Direwolves cost a lot more in CGI than the dragons. In that respect imagine them to still be growing, and Balerion is just a giant direwolf. The gift now is mainly empty, so Torrhen thinks that with Jon overseeing that and being a former member of the Watch, Torrhen can find a way to keep everyone happy. They'll still provide for the wall. The Umbers names come from CK2, where I get all of my unclear information from, they are still grown men, but younger than the Smalljon. I can't find the 'wildling' error, and Torrhen is just saying that he wouldn't wait for there to be heavy, settling snow when he is still too far away from Winterfell and that is why they had to move. Blackfyre is the name of the sword Torrhen found in Valyria that in his eyes belongs to Jon now, the bastard name came from the sword. I hope the battle was ok. I found it fairly difficult to write.**

 **Brady420: Predictable and annoying? If you could, I'd like you to explain that for me. I can't improve with just 'This is like every other fic it's boring predictable and annoying'. In a chapter where I saved the Blackfish it's equally as baffling. Please, explain to me why you think that rather than just state it with no further explanation.**


	60. The Winds of Winter

**So, here we are at my final chapter before I go on a bit of a hiatus from this story. I want to thank everyone that's read, favourited, followed and reviewed this so far, and I hope you'll all be back with me in August/September after Season 7 has aired when I pick up Torrhen's story once more for 7 chapters.**

 **This is my longest chapter to date by almost 2000 words too, I sort of expected this last chapter instead, but there was a LOT to get through in this chapter, so enjoy!**

 **I'll put more in the footnote, but for now I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. I own nothing but Torrhen!**

* * *

Torrhen was talking with the Maester in the courtyard of Winterfell when he saw Ser Davos storming angrily towards the Great Hall, excusing himself he followed, watching as Davos entered the Hall, occupied by only Jon and Melisandre, and threw the Red Woman an object. She caught it, and immediately Torrhen knew by her expression that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"What is that?" Torrhen asked, moving to stand beside Jon.

Davos was surprised to see him, but after a moment trained his eyes on Melisandre. "Tell him. Tell him who it belonged to." He demanded.

"The Princess Shireen." Melisandre told Torrhen bashfully.

"Tell him what you did to her." Davos demanded again. Melisandre didn't say anything, so Davos shouted. "Tell him!"

"We burned her at the stake." She told them all, quietly.

"You did what?" Torrhen asked, horrified, trying to block out the pained expression appearing on Ser Davos' face. "Why in Seven Hells…"

"The army was trapped; the horses were dying. It was the only way." Melisandre argued.

"You burned a little girl alive!" Davos screamed.

"I only do what my Lord commands." Melisandre countered.

"If he commands you to burn children, your Lord is evil." Davos screamed back.

"We are standing here because of him. Jon Stark is alive because the Lord willed it." Melisandre argued and Torrhen swore internally. He had been ready to kill this woman, but she had brought Jon back from the dead. Davos however, wasn't in any form of dilemma.

"I loved that girl like she was my own." Davos cried. "She was good. She was kind. And you killed her!"

"So did her father. So did her mother." Melisandre responded, and Torrhen had to lean on the table to support himself. "Her own blood knew it was the only way!"

"You southerners are evil…" Torrhen whispered unheard, and Davos carried on shouting.

"The only way for what? They all died anyway." He cried. "You told everyone Stannis was the one, you had him believing it, all of them fooled. And you lied."

"I didn't lie!" Melisandre argued. "I was wrong."

"Aye, you were wrong." Davos agreed. "How many died because you were wrong?" He asked her, before turning to Torrhen. "Your Grace I ask your leave to execute this woman for murder. She admits to the crime."

Torrhen stood up tall, staring intently at Melisandre. "I do not care one bit if it was your Gods wish, burning children alive at the stake will NEVER be allowed in my Kingdom's. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I've been ready to die for many years. If the Lord was done with me, so be it, but he's not." Melisandre admitted, before turning to Jon. "You've seen the Night King, Jon Stark. You know the great war is still to come, you know the army of the dead will be upon us soon. And you know I can help you win that war." Torrhen turned to Jon for confirmation, who just nodded his head.

"You saved my brother's life, brought him back from the dead. For that I will be eternally grateful." Torrhen told her. "But this is something I cannot forgive. I will not take your life today, ride south immediately. If you ever think to return to the North, I'll behead you myself."

Melisandre looked at Jon, before bowing her head in shame and placing the object on the High Table and walking towards the exit. Davos stepped in her way however. "If you ever come back this way, I will execute you myself." He threatened venomously.

* * *

Torrhen joined Jon on the battlements of Winterfell, watching as Melisandre left Winterfell on horseback. It was snowing, something it never seemed to stop doing nowadays.

"I thought she was good, I thought she could help us." Jon said.

"You are not to blame Jon." Torrhen told him. "How could anyone have known?" They looked on in silence for a while, before Torrhen brought up his coming wedding. "Traditionally, the head of the household is the one to perform the wedding ceremony."

"Aye…" Jon trailed.

"Obviously, I cannot perform my own wedding. As the next male Stark, I'd like for you to do that." Torrhen asked, looking at the man who would always be his brother hopefully. Jon looked at Torrhen uncertainly, before dropping to one knee.

"Your Grace, it would be an honour."

"Bugger that you fool, stand up!" Torrhen said. "It's just us two, there's no need."

Jon stood up sheepishly, before staring at Torrhen and wrapping him in a fierce hug.

"I knew you two couldn't stay angry for long." Sansa's voice came from behind Torrhen, and the two men let each other go. Sansa looked out towards the disappearing Melisandre. "What did she do?"

"Murdered Shireen Baratheon." Torrhen said sadly.

"Oh." Sansa said, not expecting that. They fell into silence for a moment, until Jon spoke.

"Tor, I'm having the Lords chambers prepared for you."

"Mother and Father's room?" Torrhen asked, surprised. "I don't need them, I'm more than comfortable enough in my own room…"

"You're the Lord of Winterfell Tor, they're your rooms." Sansa laughed, and Torrhen had to admit defeat.

"I'll move into them on my wedding night, it would feel weird being on my own. We were conceived there." Torrhen told Sansa, making her grimace before they all laughed.

"Thank you, Sansa." Jon said.

"For what?" She asked.

"The Knights of the Vale, they came because of you." Jon said. "The battle would have been lost if it weren't for them."

"I had to do my part, Tor took down most of our enemies and brought men, you brought the wildlings…" Sansa said.

"Jon's right though, without you Baelish would never have helped us." Torrhen said, unhappy at having to praise that weasel.

"You once told me Baelish sold you to the Boltons." Jon said.

"He did." Sansa responded.

"Can you trust him?" Torrhen asked.

"Only a fool would trust Littlefinger." She scoffed.

"Our father trusted him." Torrhen said. "Baelish betrayed him, that's why he died."

Sansa and Jon turned to Torrhen in shock. "Then why haven't you killed him yet?" Jon asked.

"I need the bastard." Torrhen said bitterly. "Without him, the Vale don't support us, and if what you say is true Jon we need all the men we can get. Baelish is a means to an end."

"Be careful Torrhen, you being alive has already messed up his plans, you look like Uncle Brandon who he detests, he will happily kill you if he could get away with it, and he has Robin Arryn under his little finger." Sansa warned.

"I know, don't worry, he won't be around for long." Torrhen grinned. Sansa changed the subject then.

"A raven came, from the Citadel. A white raven." She told them.

"A white one?" Torrhen asked.

"Yes. Winter is here." She said. Torrhen chuckled at the reminder of his father's warnings, and Jon was doing the same.

"Well, Father always promised didn't he." He laughed, before walking away. Sansa turned on Torrhen.

"You haven't told him yet." She accused.

"Soon." Torrhen told her.

* * *

Torrhen had invited all the Lords and Ladies of the North to Winterfell to declare their loyalty, and he was sat in the Great Hall at the High Table with Sansa and Jon, staring daggers towards Petyr Baelish as Tormund and Lord Royce of the Vale were arguing.

"You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with wildling invaders!" Lord Royce was complaining, grabbing Torrhen's attention.

"We didn't invade." Tormund piped up. "We were invited."

"Not by me." Lord Royce protested, and the men in the room started murmuring to themselves again.

"The free folk, the Northerners, and the Knights of the Vale fought bravely, fought together, and we won." Jon countered from Torrhen's right. "My father used to say we find our true friends on the battlefield."

Lord Cley Cerwyn stood up. "The Boltons are defeated. The war is over, winter has come. If the Maesters are right, it'll be the coldest one in a thousand years. We should ride home and wait out the coming storms." He argued.

"The war is not over." Torrhen interjected, before letting Jon continue.

"What's North of the Wall is still coming for us, and I promise you friend, the Walkers won't wait out the storm. They bring the storm." Jon said morbidly.

"How do we know you tell the truth?" Lord Cerwyn asked.

"I've seen him raise his arms and thousands of dead men and women stood up. We need to be together to fight that!"

The murmuring continued and Torrhen looked around the room at what he saw. Asher and Cregan Glenmore were over in one corner talking, Asher was due to leave with 2,000 men to retake Ironrath and bring the Whitehills to justice soon, before taking his pregnant wife to Ironrath, and Cregan would stay in Winterfell for now as Master of Arms. In another corner, sat Lord Flint, who had joined Ramsay but begged forgiveness from Torrhen after his arrival. Lady Mormont stood up and the room fell silent.

Lyanna Mormont looked around the room, her eyes falling on Robett Glover. "Your brother was butchered at the Red Wedding, Lord Glover, and when House Stark asked for you to remember your oaths, even after they helped you rid your keep of Ironborn scum, you refused the call." She told him, and swivelled around to face Lord Flint. "You swore allegiance to House Stark, Lord Flint, but in their hour of greatest need, you refused the call and sided with traitors." Finally, she looked directly at Lord Cerwyn. "And you, Lord Cerwyn, your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton, still you refused the call." Finally, she addressed the entire room, every man inside listening intently to the powerful 11-year-old. "But House Mormont remembers. The North remembers! We know no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark." She turned and pointed directly at Torrhen. "There sits the Stark I mean to follow for the rest of my days. He's my king from this day until his last day!"

The murmuring returned, and Torrhen nodded gratefully at Lyanna Mormont, who nodded back and sat back down. Robett Glover rose next, quieting the room again. "Lady Mormont speaks harshly and truly. My brother died for Robb Stark, and I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause 'cause I didn't want more Glovers dying for nothing. But I was wrong. I did not fight beside you on the field and I will regret that until my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong and ask forgiveness."

He looked to Torrhen pleadingly. Torrhen stood up, catching the attention of everybody in the Hall. "Lord Glover and I shared heated words when I asked for his help and he refused. I swore I would end his line, and put another, more loyal house in charge of the Wolfswood." He announced, and Lord Glover looked shamed. "But, I was rash. I have exacted justice on the traitors responsible for all our brother's and son's deaths at that shameful wedding, and I shall enact no further punishments. Bend the knee Lord Glover and you shall rise a loyal servant to House Stark once more."

Robett Glover looked up thankfully, before announcing to the room. "There will be more fights to come, and House Glover, will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years. And I will stand behind Torrhen Stark. The King in the North!"

Lord Flint got up next, the same shamed look on his face as Lord Glover had. "My King, I was afraid. I cannot begin to apologise enough for betraying House Stark, I was foolish and wrong and I beg you to forgive me."

Torrhen looked fiercely at the old man. "Many men died on the swords of your men, My Lord. Many men crave vengeance."

"Please, Your Grace." Lord Flint got down on two knees in front of the High Table.

"Rise, My Lord. You have shown you mean it. I cannot promise you will be popular for the rest of your days, but you have pledged your loyalty to me, I shall seek no retribution from you."

Lord Flint looked like he had tears in his eyes as he rose, and unsheathed his sword, placing it on the floor in front of the High Table. "King Torrhen is Just! King Torrhen is Fair! And King Torrhen is Merciful. He is the one to lead us all into the Long Night! The King in the North!"

The entire room seemed to rise at once, Northern Lords and Vale Lords alike all screaming "THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH!" over and over again. Torrhen noticed Tormund in the background tucking into a chunk of bread with a big grin on his face, he noticed Lord Royce shouting for the King in the North louder than almost anybody, but most of all he looked to the back of the room where Littlefinger was perched, grimacing towards Sansa, and Torrhen grinned.

* * *

Torrhen was stood with Jon before the Heart Tree at Winterfell waiting for Wylla Manderly. It was still snowing hard, and the Godswood looked breathtakingly beautiful. All the Northern Lords were in attendance, standing with their lanterns at the front with Sansa, while the others in attendance were watching on behind. Torrhen wore the clothing his mother had made for him in Meereen underneath the cloak that Sansa had made, and had Winter's Bite strapped to his waist. He watched on as everything went quiet, and Ser Wylis, who had injured his arm in the battle to retake Winterfell, led Wylla, green haired still and dressed in a pure white dress with a turquoise Manderly cloak covering her, into the Godswood. They stopped a few paces before Torrhen and Jon, as Jon walked towards the pair.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Jon asked loudly for all to hear.

"Wylla, of the House Manderly, comes here to be wed." Ser Wylis stated proudly. "A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Torrhen stepped forwards to stand next to Jon, smiling towards Wylla. "Torrhen, of the House Stark. Lord of Winterfell and King of Winter." He stated. "Who gives her?"

"Ser Wylis, of House Manderly, her father." Ser Wylis said.

"Lady Wylla, will you take this man?" Jon asked.

"I take this man." Wylla smiled at Torrhen, stepping forwards towards him. Torrhen offered his hand out and she took it gently. He raised their hands high for all to see and turned towards the Weirwood tree, kneeling before it and closing his eyes.

' _Old Gods hear my prayer. I vow to do my best by this woman as my wife. To cherish and love her as a Queen deserves. I shall bed no other, love no other for as long as we both shall live. Bless our union and my devotion to you with many sons and daughters I beg of you._ ' Torrhen thought. He knew that Wylla's prayer wouldn't be as meaningful as she still followed the New Gods, so after a brief jerk of the hand to let her know he was done they both rose to face the crowd. Torrhen stepped towards Sansa, who had made Wylla's Stark cloak, and took the cloak from his sister before walking around behind Wylla and, unfastening the Manderly cloak and placing the grey Stark one gently over her shoulders. With that he took her hand again and led her down the path towards the Castle where they would feast.

* * *

Most Northern Lords would refuse to hold such an extravagant feast so close to Winter's arrival, but for the wedding of a King and the crowning of the Queen, Torrhen thought it was the perfect time to bring cheer back to the hearts of the Northerners. Drinks were flowing and laughs were being shared, and Torrhen was enjoying himself up at the High Table. He noticed a servant appear, and after a message was whispered in Torrhen's ear he stood up for all to see, and the room went quiet.

"People of the North, and of the Vale. I thank you all for coming to celebrate this occasion, not just my wedding, but the reclaiming of the North from the Tyrants who took it from us." Torrhen began. "My wedding here today is not just the arrival of a new Lady of Winterfell, but, by the word of all of you here today, we have a new Queen, a title the North has not seen since the days of my ancestor Torrhen. A new Queen deserves a crown! And my wedding gift to my new wife is exactly that." The doors opened and in came one of the servants with a thin, silver crown that grew at the front in the shape of a wolf, adorned with three pale blue gemstones at the front. Torrhen stood and took the crown, standing over Wylla who was looking every part a Queen. "I give you Queen Wylla!" And with that he placed the crown on top of Wylla's head and led the applause that filled the room.

A little while later Torrhen was stood with Jon at the side of the hall.

"So, you're married." Jon noted amusedly.

"I know, it feels strange." Torrhen laughed, as he watched Wylla be spun around by her grandfather on the dancefloor. "Mother, towards the end of our time in Meereen, kept on mentioning marriage to me but I never thought I'd actually end up being a husband.

"I never thought I'd end up a Stark, but look at us now."

"Aye, look at us now." Torrhen laughed.

"All I have left to do is figure out who my mother is." Jon said sadly, the wine making him say that. Torrhen looked down sadly, he really didn't think this was the time, but Jon needed to know.

"Come with me." Torrhen said, dragging Jon out of the hall after getting a servant to let Wylla know where he had gone. He took Jon up to his old room, where his chest had been placed. Jon was confused.

"Tor, what are we doing here?" Jon asked.

"Shh for a moment, just listen." Torrhen said. Sighing, he began. "When Arya and myself were in Greywater Watch, Howland Reed told us a tale. It was about your mother."

"My mother? But…" Jon started but Torrhen shushed him again.

"Jon, you're going to hate me after this but please, let me finish." Torrhen said solemnly. "She was fierce, a true Northerner in everything, and a real beauty. It was at the Tourney of Harrenhal where she met your father, and fell in love with him, and later married him."

"Married? Tor, I don't understand."

"I don't expect you too." Torrhen soothed. "What I'm about to tell you will change everything Jon, not only for you but potentially for everybody. I… I may have acted rashly when I legitimised you as a Stark, because truth is you were never a Snow to begin with."

Jon looked at him questioningly. "You regret naming me Stark when it is the only thing I've ever remembered wanting?" He said hurt. Torrhen ignored the chest and strode over to Jon, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"I will never, never regret naming you a Stark," He exclaimed. "You are my brother; you will always be my brother. I will always call you brother, even if that is not the truth."

Jon looked towards Torrhen, demanding more explanation. "How can you say such a thing?"

"Because Father was not your father!" Torrhen exclaimed. "He was your uncle."

Jon looked on, horrified. His legs began to buckle but Torrhen caught him and helped him sit on the bed. "Who am I?" Jon asked.

"You are Jon Stark, now and always." Torrhen urged, before sighing. "But your birth name, your birth name is Aegon Targaryen. Your mother is Lyanna Targaryen, and your father Rhaegar. He named you." Jon stared on in silence not knowing what to say at all, so Torrhen took the time to rummage in his chest and bring out Blackfyre, handing it to Jon. "This is Blackfyre, ancient Valyrian Steel sword of House Targaryen, and I've kept it safe for you."

Jon's face turned angry. "You said Howland Reed told you all this. I've been with you for weeks and you knew?"

"Jon…"

"YOU KNEW?!"

"Yes! I knew." Torrhen admitted.

"Why? Why would you keep this from me?" Jon asked, disgusted.

"I needed you focused, I needed Lord Commander Jon Snow at the time, not a man who didn't know who he was." Torrhen bit back. "I kept vital information from you, but I will not apologise for ensuring that we took back what is rightfully ours." Torrhen went to put his hand back on Jon's shoulder, but he was beaten off.

"I can't look at you." Jon spat, and stormed out of the room.

"JON!" Torrhen called after him, but it was no use. Torrhen sighed, and threw Blackfyre back into the chest, slamming the lid shut. A knock at the door got his attention, it was Sansa.

"I heard shouting." She said.

"Jon knows."

"Oh." Sansa said, sitting next to him and taking his hands in her own. "We will deal with that later, but it's time."

Torrhen sighed again, standing up and smoothing down his clothing. "Very well, how do I look?" He asked.

Sansa smiled sadly up at him. "Like a King."

* * *

Torrhen strode back down to the Great Hall where he noticed there was no Jon, nor were there most of the Manderlys, the only one left was Wylla, chatting with Asher Forrester and a visibly pregnant Elaena Glenmore. Shaking his head over at Howland Reed sadly, he cleared his throat and spoke to the room. "It is time for my new wife and I to depart the room!" He called out, and the Northern men all cheered knowingly. Torrhen offered out his hand to Wylla, and once she had taken it, he led her outside of the Great Keep, much to her confusion.

"I thought your chambers were back in the Great Keep?" Wylla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They are, but I know you follow the New Gods, so I would have us wed by them too before our union be consummated." Torrhen told her, as he led her into the small sept of Winterfell. "I know it's not quite the Sept of the Snows, but this is to be your home, so this is your sept."

Inside were Lord Wyman, Ser Wylis, and Wynafred Manderly who had all left the feast early for this. A Septon from White Harbour had been brought as well, and he was stood ready to officiate. Torrhen took the cloak that Wylla had discarded earlier in the night from Lord Wyman and the newlyweds stood before the Septon.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring you under her protection." The Septon announced, and Torrhen once again placed the Stark cloak over her shoulders before standing next to Wylla again and taking her hand.

"My Lords, My Lady, we stand here in the sight of Gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. Let it be known that Wylla of House Manderly, and Torrhen of House Stark are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The Septon continued, tying a thin ribbon around their hands. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." With that the ribbon was unravelled. "Look upon each other and say the words."

Torrhen turned to face Wylla, and stared into her deep, green eyes as he recited the words his mother had taught him. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days." He recited, as she said her own variation back. Once the vows had been finished, Torrhen finished the ceremony by stating. "With this kiss, I pledge my love." And leaned in to capture Wylla's lips with his own, before breaking apart again after a moment and facing her family, who were applauding. After congratulations were said, Torrhen then led Wylla up to the room that was once his mother and father's.

* * *

They arrived in the room to a romantic atmosphere, with candles lit and the bed freshly made.

"I haven't been in this room since before my Father died." Torrhen said wistfully. "It feels weird that these are now mine." He kicked his boots off and stood barefoot on the floor.

Wylla moved around, trying to get used to the room. "We could always go to your old rooms?" She offered.

"No, these are to be mine for a long time, I need to get used to them." He smiled. "You look wonderful my dear."

"Flattery, Your Grace?" Wylla smirked. "Are you just trying to get me out of my gown?"

Torrhen laughed and closed the distance between them until he was towering over her, barely an inch away. "Maybe." He smirked.

"Maybe it's working." Wylla grinned, as she reached up to caress his face before unfastening his cloak. He let it fall to the floor and stayed still as she slowly unfastened his top too, letting it open up to his scarred torso. She fingered the scar Ser Loras had given him softly. "Where is this from?" She asked.

"Ser Loras Tyrell thought I killed Renly Baratheon, he was very convinced." Torrhen said, sharply inhaling at her touch.

"And, this one?" Wylla asked as she traced her finger up towards the scar on his shoulder, removing his shirt in the process.

"Arrow, from Barrowton." Torrhen grimaced, remembering the slaughter.

"It's hard to imagine one so young facing so many battles." Wylla said. "It occurs to me, there is only one thing you haven't done since our first conversation."

"There is?" Torrhen chuckled.

"You ended the line of House Bolton, that's for certain, you have your sister back, which you said you would do too." Wylla said, grinning as she moved her hands to the laces on his trousers. "You just need to acquire some heirs."

"I suppose I do." Torrhen grinned. Wylla undid his laces and watched as his trousers dropped to the floor before skipping away to the other side of the bed. She turned to him and let her dress fall to the floor, revealing most of her naked body to him, although her green hair covered her breasts.

"I know you've been with others, and I know you loved Mira Forrester." She said. "I want you to be happy with me, Your Grace, so tell me how you want me." She lay on her back on the bed. "Like this?" She then rolled over on to her front before slowly arching her back so her bare arse was raised. "Or like this?" She asked, turning her head towards him. Torrhen, mad with lust jumped onto the bed, twisting her back round so he was leaning over her, in between her legs.

"You are my Queen; I will look in your eyes as I take you." He growled lustfully, easing himself inside her as they lost themselves to pleasure.

* * *

Married life suited him, Torrhen realised. The days after his wedding were pretty much similar. He would wake up next to Wylla and they would sleep together, they would rise for breakfast and eat with Sansa and whomever else was eating at the same time. He would then go and spar with Asher and Cregan for a couple of hours before settling in to the role of Lord of Winterfell. Then would be time for dinner and he would spend the rest of the day with his new wife.

Jon was still being distant, and Torrhen understood why that was. Jon spent most of his time in the crypts, staring at Lyanna's statue and the only person he would talk to was Davos. Torrhen decided to leave him to it, if Jon wanted to talk, he would be there.

It was one meal time when Torrhen and Wylla were alone eating, and in came Torrhen's new ward, Ellard Mazin.

"Your Grace! A raven letter for you!" He exclaimed, the eight-year-old running up to the high table.

"Who from?" Torrhen asked, taking the letter. He almost dropped it when he saw the Targaryen sigil on the seal. Ripping it up quickly he read the letter.

 _It is time. She is ready. Bring your fleet._

Silently swearing, Torrhen turned to Ellard. "Lad, run to the Maester and tell him to send a raven to Lord Manderly. I need the fleet preparing immediately."

Ellard ran off, and Torrhen returned to his breakfast, devouring the meal as quickly as possible. Wylla turned to him, concerned. "Tor, what's going on."

"Daenerys Targaryen is ready; she needs my fleet to help bring her army to Westeros." He told her, before saying farewell and rushing down to the crypts to find Jon.

He was there, sitting in front of Lyanna's statue moping. Torrhen walked towards him, disturbing him at the last moment.

"Oh, Your Grace." Jon said shortly.

"Jon, I received a raven from your aunt." Torrhen began.

"My aunt? Oh, the Targaryen girl. What about her." He said.

"She needs my ships, she's ready to take Westeros."

"And?"

Torrhen sighed. "And I was wondering if you wanted to join me, in sailing to Meereen. You can meet her…"

"No." Jon snapped. "I'm not going anywhere with you, not yet. I'm not ready." Torrhen bowed his head in shame and went to walk away, before being stopped by Jon calling him. "Torrhen, you may be a massive cunt, but you're still my brother, no matter who my real parents are."

Torrhen smiled, and left Jon to grieve in private. Maybe they would be alright.

* * *

It had taken three weeks of hard sailing, but Torrhen had arrived in Meereen with his fleet to find the bay filled to the brim with different ships, including Greyjoy ones to Torrhen's displeasure. Frostfang was the only one to dock initially, and he immediately made his way up to the Great Pyramid where Daenerys and Tyrion were talking in her chambers. He coughed slightly, and they both turned to face him.

"Well, look who it is." Tyrion smiled. "The King in the North, still alive!"

"Lannister." Torrhen nodded politely. "Daenerys."

"Torrhen." Daenerys breathed happily. "It is good to see you."

"And you." Torrhen said.

"What happened? Last I heard Tyrion said he'd encouraged you to go back to Westeros." Daenerys said unhappily, glaring at Tyrion.

"I thought it for the best." Tyrion protested.

"It was for the best. Winterfell and the North belongs to House Stark again." Torrhen boasted. "Houses Bolton, Dustin and Ryswell are no more."

"You slaughtered them all?" Tyrion asked. "I didn't think you had it in you to be like my father."

"I'm nothing like him." Torrhen snarled, before regaining his composure and speaking to Daenerys. "Most of the North are still in Westeros, making sure nobody tries anything while I'm gone, but I heard you needed ships."

"We are ready to move on Westeros now; I have an army of over 100,000 now." Daenerys told him. Torrhen was surprised.

"100,000? How in the world…"

"Dothraki." Tyrion explained. "It seems the Queen here was quite the hit when in captivity that they followed her after the Khal's died."

"I think Drogon helped." Daenerys grinned.

"Quite."

"Even so, that's quite impressive." Torrhen said impressed.

"Yes, I will sail for Dragonstone and launch the invasion from there." Daenerys explained. "Then we will attack somewhere the Lannisters need, but aren't defending well. Somewhere like Casterly Rock maybe."

"Very well. I have to tell you though; the Vale have declared for House Stark against the Lannisters." Torrhen told them.

"Declared for you? Have they knelt?" Dany asked.

"I don't even think Littlefinger knows what he wants yet." Torrhen said darkly. "He stands as Lord Protector of the Vale, hopefully I can have words with my cousin before Littlefinger truly digs his claws in."

"And tell them what? Will you be stealing another of my kingdoms away from me?" Dany raised her eyebrow.

"If they bend the knee to me, I will welcome them with open arms. They saved my life, they won me the battle for Winterfell." Torrhen told her. "If my cousin bends the knee to you, then fine. We have stronger blood ties. I don't care what they do, but they will fight with you when the time comes."

"When the time comes?" Tyrion asked. "That seems like it may be far away."

Torrhen sighed. "My cousin is under the impression that the White Walkers are back. I'm not sure what to think, but all the wildlings agree with him and I've fought with a giant. I don't know what to believe any more."

Tyrion was confused. "Why would Robin Arryn think…"

"Not Robin, Jon." Torrhen interrupted, before realising Tyrion didn't know yet. "Jon is my Aunt Lyanna's son by Rhaegar Targaryen. My father hid that from Robert."

Tyrion was trying to process the information, and his only response was. "That's… That makes sense. Robert was a bloodthirsty bastard when it came to Targaryen's."

Daenerys' face fell at the mention of the Usurper. "Yes anyway, we still need to get to Westeros, we can leave in a couple of days now that Torrhen is here. In the meantime, Tor, I would like to spar with you, I haven't truly been able to keep up my swordplay since I flew off."

"I've been back 5 minutes and you're already bossing me around?" Torrhen laughed. "Very well, I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready." Torrhen said. "Just keep Greyjoy away from me. I know he's here to help you and while I'm grateful you have more ships; the guy is a cunt and I won't be civil if I see him."

"Very well, I shall go and see that preparations are going smoothly." Tyrion said perkily, walking to the door.

"I'll walk down with you." Torrhen smiled, nodding goodbye to Daenerys before walking out with the dwarf. They'd walked for a little while in silence before Torrhen brought up the subject he'd needed to speak to the imp about. "I need to tell you, about King's Landing."

"What about it?" Tyrion asked.

"We sailed past, far enough away to not be troubled but even so, we saw smoke."

"Smoke? From so far away?" Tyrion questioned. "It must have been some explosion."

"Wildfire, one of the merchants in Volantis said." Torrhen said grimly. "The entire sept of Baelor went up, along with your uncle Kevan and the entire Tyrell family other than Lady Olenna."

"Yes I know that, that's why they're with us now." Tyrion said. "I've mourned for my uncle but he had no great love for me."

"Your nephew, Tommen. He apparently jumped from the top of the Red Keep when he heard the news." Torrhen said grimly. "I'm sorry."

Tyrion stared on in shock. "Thank… thank you for telling me. I guess this means I'm fighting my niece now then."

"Your niece? Myrcella died too." Torrhen said awkwardly. "Almost a year ago."

Tyrion was too stunned to say anything, and without dismissing himself just walked off, clearly in pain. Torrhen felt awful at being the one to say it, he knew what it was like to lose family.

* * *

The wind was blowing calmly, and Theon Greyjoy looked up at the small flag as it moved in the wind. He looked out from the deck of his ship at the vast armada that had gathered. Greyjoy ships, Tyrell ships, Martell ships and Stark ships all joined Targaryen ones in an armada that spanned the entire horizon.

Torrhen was also looking out from beside the wheel of Frostfang. Glaring at the Greyjoy ships had passed the time for a moment, but now he was content on watching the Northmen and the Dothraki attempt to work the ship together. He looked behind him to see what seemed like half of Westeros at Daenerys' back and grinned. The Lannisters were no friends of the Arryn's, and he highly doubted the Riverlords would be much of a problem if any of them joined the Freys. He looked to his left to see Daenerys on her ship, staring out to the vast ocean in front of her beside Missandei, Tyrion and Varys.

A deafening screech was heard, and Torrhen watched as Daenerys' three dragons all flew overhead, screeching as they flapped their powerful wings. As the dragons flew Torrhen could only grin, the Lannisters had no idea what was coming for them. Daenerys Targaryen was coming to take her throne back.

* * *

 **So, an update on Melisandre, a wedding, a speech from Lyanna and Daenerys is on her way back with an armada! All in all, I feel it's a very strong end to the season!**

 **This chapter spans several weeks. In reality Varys couldn't travel everywhere in one episode, but they made it so that Episode 10 spanned a number of weeks in regards to Tommen's death and Cersei's crowning, which in reality would be weeks later after a time of mourning.**

 **The battle plan for Daenerys is based on a shit load of spoilers for Season 7, and if it turns out I am mistaken then I will change that scene.**

 **EDIT 16/08/2017: So going by the confirmed leaks from a source that has been spot on all series, Jon's name will not turn out to be Jaehaerys in the show. If you're reading this before Episode 7 has been released I wholeheartedly apologise for the spoiler.**

 **So, my plans for the future. There will be 13 more chapters of this story, that's 95% confirmed. I will start writing for Season 7 after the last episode has aired in August, so this story is officially done until then.**

 **As for me, well I will be moving on to As High as Honour, Chapter 2 of that will be out as soon as it is finished, and then I will work out a schedule as soon as that is out there. If you haven't already go and check it out.**

 **I want to thank everybody that has made this as popular as it seems to be to me. I wouldn't still be writing if everybody hated it, and luckily that doesn't seem to be the case! Hopefully my next stories will be as popular.**

 **The only thing that I may do in the Black Wolf saga is more one shots, if there are any requests I ask that you PM me. I've had one in response to the Purple Wedding from jean d'arc that I like, and may look more in to. I also have an idea for a one-shot after the very end of the story (Around 18 months away yet!) That I can't do until then.**

 **So, for now, both myself and Torrhen say farewell! We shall see you all soon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Vandal: I think you're being a bit harsh on Jaime, in the beginning he was a massive dick, but as the series has gone on he's become a good character I think that's just stuck in a place of realising Cersei is wrong for him, but not being able to get out of the mindset of loving her. A very recent quote from the actor that plays him is this.**

"Jaime's addicted to something—almost institutionalized by a situation to where there is no other way. For Jaime, there is no other way. He's been groomed since he was 15 that, whatever his life is, it starts and ends with Cersei. He has to accommodate her. He's done that his whole life, and he's reached a moment now where he suddenly has to address it. What's interesting about that is people will read into it and there was no line—it's just a look."

 **I'll take that to mean that she is like a drug to him, he'd like to be free but he's so used to it and so addicted that everything he does involves her somehow.**

 **Husker Nation: Thank you! It was definitely fun to write his death.**

 **Marcus Galen Sands: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **C.E.W: I think Theon is more focused on the Iron Islands at the moment. In regards to the Whitehills, that will be resolved out of the story, but I'll mention it for sure.**

 **jean d'arc: The bad part of this wedding was for Jon, but I'll admit it's a bit calmer and happier than most!**

 **Lightningscar: Blackfyre was placed to one side, but that was the main talk of chapter 37 (I think) when Torrhen got back on the ship. Thank you for pointing out the errors again. Cregan is Lord Glenmore's heir, and one of Torrhen's closest advisors now. Sansa only had the sword for that battle, it was for her protection more than anything. I think Torrhen is ok with Theon supporting Dany as it means that he'd have to go against her to attack the North, so as long as peace holds Torrhen will ignore Theon.**


	61. Dragonstone

**Wow, it feels like ages but I'm finally back with Torrhen Stark! I know I said I wouldn't upload until the season has ended, but with all the leaks and the fact I'm nosey enough to look at them all in detail, I already know what is going to happen so I feel comfortable in releasing this chapter. I've written up to Chapter 3 as of writing this introduction, but I'll hopefully have 6 done by the time Episode 7 comes out.**

 **My plan now is to release Chapter 62 the Monday after the finale, but we all know I can never stick to my plans so who knows!**

 **I'm leaning on the Telltale Games series here a little, so if you don't recognise any characters in the scene then that's where they are from.**

 **I know I said before that I imagined Wylla Manderly to look like Emma Watson, but after looking into it more and finding new actresses, I came across Florence Pugh, co-star in a film with Maisie Williams. She is who I imagine now. As for Cregan Glenmore, I imagine another Maisie co-star, Bill Milner.**

 **EDIT: Thank you to for pointing out my mistake!**

 **As always, I own nothing but King Torrhen, the Second of his Name. All else belongs to HBO or George R R Martin.**

* * *

Arya watched on in her Walder Frey disguise as the remaining members of the House were feasting. Her first stage of vengeance was almost complete, but first, she had to play the part of the disgusting old man who's face she was wearing. Remembering all her training, she took on the voice of the deceased Lord, reached for her goblet and banged it twice on the table, before standing to address the room.

"You're wondering why I brought you all here. After all, we just had a feast. Since when does old Walder give us two feasts in a single fortnight?" She said in the raspy voice of Walder Frey, and waited for the slight laughter to die down as she chuckled herself. "Well, it's no good being Lord of the Riverlands if you can't celebrate with your family. That's what I say!"

"Yes!" Was the repeated cheer from the hall as Frey men banged goblets and fists on the table in agreement.

"I've gathered every Frey who means a damn thing so I can tell you my plans for this great house now that winter has come." Arya told them all as the daughters and granddaughters of Walder Frey came into the room with the wine pitchers that she had prepared earlier. "But first, a toast! No more of that Dornish horse piss! This is the finest Arbor gold! Proper wine for proper heroes!"

"Yes!" Was the cheer again.

"Stand together!" Arya exclaimed, lifting her goblet out towards the room, mentally vomiting at the use of the House's words.

"Stand together!" The reply came from the other Frey's. They all took sips, and Arya looked on at all of them, anticipating. Walder Frey's last wife reached for a goblet, and Arya knew that one of the people in the room had to survive, or it would all be for nothing.

"Not you. I'm not wasting good wine on a damn woman." She told the poor girl, inwardly happy when the girl shrunk, and placed the goblet down. Addressing the room again, he continued. "Maybe I'm not the most pleasant man. I'll admit it. But I'm proud of you lot. You're my family, the men who helped me slaughter the Starks at the Red Wedding." Cheers came from the Frey's, as they celebrated their part in the massacre. "Yes, yes. Cheer. Brave men, all of you. Butchered men that only wanted their homes." Arya said, getting to the bit she'd been dying to say. The room fell silent. "Hung the flayed body of a pregnant woman and your King atop your castle. Slaughtered your guests after inviting them into your home. But you didn't slaughter every one of the Starks." Arya said coolly, happy to hear some coughing and spluttering, indicating the poison was working. "No, no, that was your mistake. You should have ripped them all out, root and stem." The coughing grew worse, and a few of them began coughing up blood and collapsing to the floor. "Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe." Arya said coldly. Smiling on as the sons of House Frey all collapsed, dying in agony.

One of Walder's granddaughters that was serving the wine was still in the room, and looked horrified towards her, and Arya knew what she needed to do. Reaching up to the side of her neck, she felt for the edge of Walder Frey's face, and pulled it off, revealing her true face to the two Frey's still in the room. With one final look at the numerous corpses in front of her, Arya turned to Kitty Frey, Walder's wife. "When people ask you what happened here tell them the North remembers. Tell them winter came for House Frey." She told the girl, before leaving the room through the centre, stepping past all the corpses she had left behind.

* * *

Snow was falling heavily as the two forces clashed. Bran could tell he was in raven form, as he circled the white surroundings. His view was drawn to an individual battle however, as a large black wolf circled the centre of the storm. After what seemed like an age of circling, the wolf lunged, only to be struck mortally by an icy bolt of lightning. The wolf was flung away, its breath gradually fading until the wolf moved no more.

The vision changed, and in the distance Bran saw a storm getting closer. Waiting in place, he could see black silhouettes fade in and out of view. The storm hit him, and he initially saw one figure on horseback, but soon enough more came, each with piercing bright blue eyes, closely followed by the slow walking army of the dead.

They all passed him, and as over a dozen rows of men passed Bran, into view came the most terrifying sight yet. Three Wight giants, following the Night King.

Bringing himself back to the present, he noticed the gate of Castle Black rise, and a several men came to meet Meera and himself.

"You wildlings?" The leader of the black brothers asked. Bran knew him to be Edd.

"I'm Meera Reed, daughter of Howland Reed." Meera said, obvious fatigue in her voice. "This is Brandon Stark, son of Ned Stark."

"How do I know that's true?" Edd asked.

"You were at the Fist of the First Men. You were at Hardhome." Bran said ominously. "You've seen the Army of the Dead. You've seen the Night King. He's coming for us, for all of us."

Edd looked uncomfortable for a moment, before he addressed the rest of the Nights Watch men that had come to meet them. "Okay, come on. Let's get them inside."

Two men came and took Bran's sleigh reigns, dragging him through the wall with Meera holding onto his shoulder following. Bran heard the gate shut not long after, and hoped that his constant companion could finally find some rest.

* * *

Asher rode ahead of his army, stopping just before the small bridge leading to Ironrath. He grimaced, as he noticed the Whitehill banner still flying from the castle. Archers were running around on top of the ramparts, but Asher just waited. Soon enough, he noticed more movement, as a man he hadn't seen for many years appeared.

"Asher fucking Forrester." Torrhen Whitehill, heir to Highpoint, shouted down.

"Torrhen, good to see you again." Asher grinned from his horse.

"What are you doing here?" The Whitehill heir shouted.

Asher pulled out a document with Torrhen Stark's sigil. "By order of King Torrhen, of House Stark, Ironrath is to revert back to Asher, of House Forrester. House Whitehill shall retreat back to Highpoint and their ironwood forests given to House Forrester as recompense for the murder and tyranny shown in the last three years." Asher shouted up.

Torrhen Whitehill looked towards Asher with ice in his eyes. "You murdered my brother Forrester, you betrayed my sister. Your whore Mother scarred my Father. I'll never yield the castle!"

Asher just sighed. "Torrhen see reason, the Bolton's are gone. House Stark is back in power and the only House still resisting is House Whitehill. Even the Overton's have bent the knee!"

"They were always the weakest Bolton bannerman." Torrhen spat.

"Come on Torrhen!" Asher shouted, impatiently. "We have 2,000 men, ten times your number! Your Father won't come to help you. For Gwyn, I will offer you one more chance."

"Piss on you Forrester." Torrhen Whitehill shouted. "Fire!"

Asher took that moment to quickly retreat back to his army. He just about made it back without an arrow finding its way into his back. His forces were mainly made up of Robett Glover's men, but there were a couple of people that hailed from Ironrath in the ranks. Asher had sent them through the secret route towards the Grove to scout as he entertained the commander. He set the men to begin preparations for a siege while waiting for his men to return. They came back not long after.

"Well?" Asher asked.

"The pathway is a bit overgrown, but no Whitehill men guard it." The first man said.

"Excellent." Asher grinned. He gave command of the siege to Benjicot Branch, a landed noble sworn to Deepwood Motte, as he led 400 men through the passage to the side of one of the stone cliff faces that boxed in Ironrath. Quietly, they came out in the Grove and made their way stealthily to the keep.

Luckily for them, the garrison were focusing themselves at the gates so the keep was pretty much empty. Asher made his way to where the rooms were, and was glad to see they were mainly unscathed except for the Whitehill decorations everywhere. Outside Talia's old room he noticed two guards standing by the doors. He made himself known then, charging at them angrily.

He managed to catch them by surprise, stabbing through the Whitehill soldier's chest quickly, before quickly bringing his sword out and slashing the other one's neck open just before he could unsheathe his sword. Opening the door, his breath hitched to see his former lover Gwyn Whitehill charging at him with a knife. Having been stabbed by Gwyn at the fateful dinner which saw Gryff Whitehill and his Mother dead, he had no wish to go through that again. He carefully ducked out the way before grabbing Gwyn's arm, forcing the knife out and holding her in place.

"Gwyn, there's no need for that." He pleaded.

"There's every need. You killed my brother." She snarled.

"He killed mine!" He countered. "Look, the war is over, we've won. King Torrhen stands behind us so there's no hope. I need you to make your older brother see sense."

Gwyn laughed bitterly. "He won't listen, not after what you've done."

Asher sighed. "I did what I did for my family."

"We could have been happy, we could have ended the bloodshed by marrying but you had to ambush us at dinner!" She screamed. "Just kill me now Asher."

"I can never do that." Asher shook his head. "I wish it never had ended like this, but King Torrhen wants you as a hostage. For your families good will."

Gwyn laughed bitterly. "Am I to stay here? To be your mistress?"

Asher shook his head. "I'm married now, to become a Father. We had our time and it caused our families nothing but ruin." Refusing to reminisce any more, he led Gwyn downstairs towards the Hall and was horrified to see the state of it.

All records of Forrester ownership had been taken, the portrait of Asher's family was gone, the Forrester engraved chair was gone from the high table too. Shaking his head, he forcefully sat Gwyn down and had two men stand guard. The battle was well and truly over by now. Asher's stealthy forces had attacked Torrhen Whitehill from behind and slaughtered the garrison. Torrhen himself had been spared, but the Whitehill heir had lost his sword arm. Benjicot Branch himself brought Torrhen Whitehill inside the hall.

"Lord Forrester, Ironrath is yours again." He said over the cheers of Asher's men, as he threw the Whitehill heir down at Asher's feet.

After the noise had quietened down, Asher barked out some orders.

"I want all Whitehill banners burnt outside Ironrath's walls. Add them to the pyre we use to burn all the dead." He ordered.

"Burn the dead?" Torrhen Whitehill spat. "You'd go against thousands of years of history?"

Asher turned around and gave his enemy a cold glare. "King Torrhen's orders, I don't particularly want to see any of your cunt soldiers again." He snarled. Turning back to his men he added. "And we need a raven sending to Winterfell. Tell them we march on Highpoint with the King's terms and hostages to force good behaviour."

* * *

The majority of the Northern Lords and Ladies had been gathered again at Torrhen's request. Men ranging as far as Karhold to Flints Fingers were sat in the Winterfell Great Hall, as Jon Stark was addressing them, with Ser Davos, Queen Wylla and Sansa sat up at the high table.

"It is the will of His Grace that every Northern Maester scour their records for any mention of Dragonglass. Dragonglass kills White Walkers, it's more valuable to us now than gold. We need to find it, we need to mine it, we need to make weapons from it." He told them, before moving onto the next part of the list that Torrhen had left for them. "Everyone aged ten to sixty will drill daily with spears, pikes, bow and arrow."

"It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight." Robett Glover japed, causing laughs throughout the room.

"Not just the boys." Jon told them, cutting the laughter. "We can't defend the North if only half the population is fighting."

"You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughter's hand?" Robett asked, standing.

"His Grace expects you to, Lord Glover." Howland Reed told him from across the table. "And I can't imagine any Northern woman will wish to sit back as the men fight for the entire realm."

Lyanna Mormont rose at that moment. "Lord Reed is right. I refuse to sit by the fire knitting while others fight and die. I may be small My Lords, I may only be a girl, but I am every bit as much a Northerner as any of you. More Northern in fact than most of you." She said, looking pointedly at Lord Robett. "Every man, woman, boy and girl on Bear Island shall begin training immediately."

The people in the room began banging goblets on the tables in agreement. Robett nodded apologetically to the little Lady, and they both sat down again.

"While we're preparing for attack, we need to shore up our defences." Jon continued. "Now I have been named Lord of the Gift, not to rule, but to oversee that the Free Folk abide by our laws. The King has allowed it, and has taken back the Gift to house the Free Folk. There are no castles on the Gift, certainly not anything remotely usable. That means the only defensible place between Last Hearth and the Army of the Dead is the Wall, and the Wall hasn't been properly manned in centuries. If the Northerners and the Free Folk want to survive this winter…"

"You want us to man the castles for you?" Tormund asked, rising as the room filled with murmurs.

"King Torrhen asks that you consider it. You'll be safer than out in the snows." Jon told him. "The last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome, and the closest castle to Hardhome is Eastwatch-by-the-Sea."

"Then you tell your King that's where we will go." Tormund told Jon, before grinning. "Looks like we're the Night's Watch now."

Jon carried on addressing the room. "If they breach the Wall, the first two castles in their path are Last Hearth and Karhold…"

Lord Royce stood. "The Umbers and the Karstarks betrayed the North! Their castles should be torn down with not a stone left standing."

"The castles committed no crimes, Lord Royce." Sansa told the man. "And we need every fortress we have for the war to come."

"My husband, the King has already destroyed four of the oldest houses in the North." Wylla piped up. "Houses Bolton, Ryswell, Dustin and Stout are no more because they sided with Ramsay Snow. Too much bloodshed, too much change, and we are no better than Cersei Lannister who murders and does as she pleases. We are men and women of the North My Lords, we are better than that."

Agreements were made again, but Lord Royce wasn't convinced. "So treason goes unpunished? Loyalty remains unrewarded?" He asked.

Sansa felt the same, she truly believed that House Umber and House Karstark should be destroyed for their betrayal, but Torrhen had made himself clear that the remaining members of each House would keep their castles so long as they bent the knee. Wylla however, spoke for Torrhen. "Lord Royce, where sit the Houses I just mentioned? The ones that actually took part in the massacre at the Twins?"

"Gone, Your Grace." Lord Royce said slowly.

"And who now sits in Highbrook Tower?" Wylla asked.

"Lord Glenmore." Yohn said, understanding.

"And who has been given the lands formerly held by House Dustin?"

"House Dormund." He admitted.

"And there lies your answer." Wylla told the room. "Those who were truly treasonous lay dead, burned to ashes. Those who stayed loyal have been rewarded. Even the Dreadfort now has loyal ownership."

"My Lady, are we sure that an outsider to the North be given one of its most powerful seats?" Lord Carados Mollen, Lord of Dawnforest asked.

"Lord Davos has been faithful to me, and to King Torrhen, ever since he had the chance to be." Jon told the room. "Without Lord Davos, I would not be here today."

"In any case, the Houses formerly sworn to the Boltons will for now answer only to House Stark, we can decide minor things like fealty to other Lords later." Sansa told them all, and the room agreed again.

"For now, however. Lord Flint has already bent the knee and offered up a hostage in answer to his crimes." Wylla said. "But while the oaths for land may not be a priority, we need the entire North behind us. Lord Asher is already out retaking Ironrath and taking Highpoint from the Whitehills, they won't be a problem any longer."

"The men involved in the Umber and Karstark betrayal are dead. Smalljon Umber died at our King's hand. Harrald Karstark died in the cavalry charge. Now that King Torrhen is King by all of your words, we shall not punish a son for his Father's sins. His decision is the law, and is final." Jon stated to the room. "Ned Umber!" He called. The small ten-year-old rose nervously, and began to walk towards the High Table. "Alys Karstark!" The 16-year-old girl also rose, and began walking to the table, to which both stopped together. "Your Father's both died fighting against us, by House Stark's hands. Our King offers his apologies, and wishes to make it known that had any other option been available, it would have been taken. For centuries, our families have fought together, stood together when times were dark. Our King asks you to swear fealty to our Queen in his absence, and pledge loyalty to House Stark once more, to serve as our bannermen and come to our aid whenever called upon."

The pair of them unsheathed their swords, kneeling before a now standing Wylla Manderly. "Stand, my friends." She told them gently, smiling, crushing the need to vomit.

As they stood, Jon carried on. "Yesterday's wars don't matter anymore. The North needs to band together, all the living North. Will you stand beside King Torrhen, Ned and Alys, now and always?"

"Now and always." They repeated after him. The Lords and Ladies in the room began cheering, thumping the tables in support.

* * *

Immediately after the meeting with the Lords, Wylla sought out the Maester. The need to vomit had been reoccurring over the last few weeks, and she thought she knew why. Finding him in the Maester's turret, she watched him tending to the ravens for a minute before making herself known.

"Your Grace, forgive me I… I did not see you." Maester Wolkan stammered.

"That's quite alright Maester Wolkan." She smiled. "I was wondering if I could have you check on me. I've been feeling ill for a few weeks."

"Of course." He said, gesturing to a chair which she gratefully sat on. "Is it with certain food?"

"Just random times of the day." She told him.

Investigating, Wolkan took note of Wylla's facial features to see if there were any signs of illness, and when he found none, he asked her questions. "Is there anything else you've noticed?"

Wylla thought for a moment, before realisation kicked in. "My breasts seem to be slightly bigger, I was thinking of having my dresses let out."

Wolkan started smiling. "And your moonblood?"

Wylla's eyes widened. "You think?"

"There's a possibility." He smiled.

"It would have been just before I married." She thought. "Weeks ago."

Maester Wolkan grinned, and after a few checks here and there, he was happy to confirm their suspicions. "Congratulations Your Grace, I believe you are with child."

Wylla was dumbstruck, with a slight grin on her face. "Wonderful, oh that's fantastic news!" She exclaimed.

"Now I wouldn't go announcing it just yet, and I want to keep a close eye on you." He told her in a scolding, but joking manner. "But I don't suppose it would harm to tell Lord Stark and Lady Sansa."

"Thank you, Maester." She grinned.

"It is my duty, nothing more." He smiled kindly.

"I understand you serve a castle, not a House, but you could have been truly resentful after everything that happened to the Boltons…" She began.

"Nonsense, I was tasked to serve the Dreadfort, and Winterfell when they arrived here, but I have no loyalty to the Boltons." He scoffed. "If anything, the past weeks with House Stark have been more of a boon than a burden, for the first time I truly feel like I am serving a House that deserves my service."

"Well your counsel and skills are always welcome in Winterfell. Plus, I'm still getting lost now and again, it is nice to have a fellow newcomer to lean upon." Wylla laughed, rising. "I shall see you for dinner Maester."

"Your Grace." He nodded politely. She began walking away before Wolkan remembered something. "Oh, before I forget. A raven. From King's Landing."

"From King's Landing?" She asked. The Maester handed her the raven message, and she read it aloud. "Cersei, of House Lannister, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, summons the rebel Torrhen Stark to King's Landing so that he can bend the knee to his rightful Queen or suffer the fate of all traitors." Laughing after she had read the raven message, Wylla laughed and placed it in the fire. "That will never happen."

* * *

Jaime found his sister in a small square courtyard, overseeing a man who was painting a giant map of Westeros on the floor. Nodding at the man, he waited for him to leave before asking. "What is this?"

"It's what we've been waiting for our whole lives. It's what Father trained us for, whether he knew it or not."

"He knew it. Made me memorize every damn city, town, lake, forest, and mountain." Jaime muttered.

"It's ours now we just have to take it." Cersei told him, turning towards Jaime. "You've been quiet since you came home. Are you angry with me?"

"No, not angry." Jaime told her.

"Are you afraid of me?" Cersei asked.

"Should I be?" Jaime asked back.

Cersei looked around at the map underneath her feet. "Daenerys Targaryen has chosen Tyrion to be her Hand. Right now, they're sailing across the Narrow Sea, hoping to take back her father's throne. Our little brother, the one you love so much, the one you set free, the one who murdered our father and our first-born son, now he stands beside our enemies and gives them counsel." She told him, fairly harshly. "He's out there somewhere at the head of an armada. Where will they land?" She asked.

Jaime knew immediately, but looked down on the floor to locate the island. Finding it, he pointed. "Dragonstone. They have deep-water ports for the ships. Stannis left the castle unoccupied, and that's where she was born." He surmised.

"Enemies to the east." Cersei said pointedly, before walking towards the Dorne part of the painting. "Enemies to the south, Ellaria Sand and her brood of bitches. Enemies to the west Olenna, the old cunt. Another traitor." She said, walking from the Sunspear marker to the Highgarden one. "Enemies to the north. Torrhen Stark has reclaimed Winterfell, destroyed most of his enemies up there and the remaining Lords have named him King in the North and the murdering whore Sansa stands beside him with their bastard brother, a deserter from the Night's Watch." She explained, standing on the border of the Westerlands. "Enemies everywhere, we're surrounded by traitors. You're in command of the Lannister army now. How do we proceed?" She asked.

"Winter is here. We can't win a war if we can't feed our men and our horses." Jaime began. "The Tyrells have the grain; the Tyrells have the livestock."

"Will the Tyrell bannermen stand alongside a Dothraki horde and Unsullied slave soldiers?" Cersei asked.

"If they think Daenerys will win." Jaime answered quickly. "No one wants to fight on the losing side. Right now, we look like the losing side."

"I'm the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." Cersei told him.

"Three kingdoms, at best." Jaime corrected. "I'm not sure you understand how much danger we're in."

"I understand we're in a war for survival, I understand whoever loses dies. I understand whoever wins could launch a dynasty that lasts a thousand years."

"A dynasty for whom?" Jaime spat. "Our children are dead. We're the last of us."

"A dynasty for us, then." Cersei said.

Jaime fell silent, as he geared himself up for what would likely be a painful conversation. "We never talked about Tommen."

Cersei immediately began walking towards the wine pitcher. "There's nothing to say."

"Our baby boy killed himself." Jaime said strongly.

"He betrayed me. He betrayed us both. Should we spend our days mourning the dead, Mother, father, and all our children?" She told him, her voice starting to break.

"Cersei…"

"I loved them, I did." She snapped. "But they're ashes now and we're still flesh and blood. We're the last Lannisters, the last ones who count."

Jaime took in his sister's words, before turning back to the map and walking towards the Twins marker. "Even Lannisters can't survive without allies. Where are our allies now?" He asked. "You saw what happened to Walder Frey and his family."

"I heard. How could we ever trust a man like that?"

"We couldn't, he was a useless, old coward but the Freys supported us. Now they're all dead. Whoever killed them is no friend of ours, we need allies. Stronger, better allies. We can't win this war alone." Jaime warned her.

Cersei didn't look back at Jaime, but her next question was spoken almost triumphantly. "You think I listened to Father for 40 years and learned nothing?"

* * *

Podrick would never be a terrific swordsman, but being trained by two of the greatest warriors in the realm had its benefits. The Blackfish was watching on as he sparred with Brienne of Tarth, giving handy pointers to the boy where it fit.

He was about to jump in and spar with Pod himself, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the red hair that plagued his house walk towards him. Turning, he saw Sansa walking towards him, a sheathed sword in hand.

"Princess." He nodded his head politely.

"Uncle. I apologise for not seeing you properly sooner." She smiled, but it was clearly forced. Noticing Baelish on the balcony, he knew why.

"He fostered with my brother for a time." Brynden said. "Clever boy, until it came to my Nieces."

"Yes, he's very clever." Sansa said monotonously. "I'm not here to talk about Lord Baelish. I'm here to tell you a story."

Brynden laughed, surprised. "Oh?"

"Yes." Sansa said amused, leading Brynden on a slow walk around Winterfell. "Now I wasn't actually there, so I don't know all the details, but from my understanding when my brother the King left White Harbour, they stopped off twice on the way to Meereen. Once in Volantis, and once off the coast of the Ruins of Valyria."

Brynden was about to argue against the ludicrous statement, but decided against it. "Nobody has survived going to Valyria."

"Torrhen did. And I'm of a mind to believe him." Sansa admitted.

"And why is that?" Brynden asked. "You seem like a smart girl, I can't imagine you being led easily anymore."

"Quite." Sansa blushed slightly. "He brought away two swords."

"Swords? He went to Valyria and brought back swords?" The Blackfish barked out a laugh.

"Valyrian Steel swords belonging to the Targaryens and the Lannisters." Sansa told him, and Brynden stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"He brought away Brightroar and Blackfyre." Sansa explained. "Blackfyre is safe with a Targaryen but Brightroar, well he decided the Lannisters didn't deserve it, and rightly so after they desecrated Ice." She said bitterly. "So, he hired a smith from Qohor…"

"The Qohorik are dangerous." He said darkly. "Blood magic rules deep in their history."

"Quite, it's how they can still rework Valyrian steel better than anybody alive." Sansa told him. "And that's what Torrhen did. He reforged Brightroar into two blades."

"What did it cost him?" Brynden asked, concerned.

"A finger, nothing more." Sansa said thankfully. "He got a blade with Stark colouring which he has kept, and this." She held out the scabbard to Brynden.

Interested, he took the blade and unsheathed it, marvelling in the red and blue colours that clearly were for his house. "He's as much a Tully as he is a Stark, that's for certain." He grinned. "A fine blade."

"Its name is Riversteel." Sansa explained. "He gave it to me before the battle, but I have no need of such a blade. It belongs with a Tully. If we can get Uncle Edmure out alive then I suppose it should go to him."

"He's alive for now. Captured at the Twins after the Kingslayer made him give up my home." The Blackfish spat bitterly.

"But until then, I think you should have it." Sansa smiled. The Blackfish was shocked.

"If King Torrhen gave it to you…"

"He did, and I'm giving it to a named Tully, not just half of one." Sansa said firmly. "Please uncle, you will wield it much better than I will."

The Blackfish sighed, and then nodded. "Aye alright." He told her, before grinning slightly. "You're exactly like your Mother, do you know that?"

Sansa's eyes almost started to water, before she shook it off. "Can you tell me about her? As a child, I mean."

"Of course I can." He smiled, continuing their walk around Winterfell as he reminisced.

* * *

Torrhen was thankful that Cregan Glenmore had come with him to Meereen. The two had become good friends since they had been at Rillwater Crossing around a year before, and Torrhen had come to value the presence of the heir to House Glenmore.

Dragonstone loomed in the distance. The fleets of Theon Greyjoy were finding a good spot to dock, while some ships from Dorne and the Reach were set the task of ferrying the leaders of each region to Dragonstone. Torrhen had decided to stay for the planning, but he knew he needed to return home soon.

Because they were staying at Dragonstone for the time being, Torrhen took a longboat with Cregan and a few men, and they were rowing slightly behind the boat carrying Daenerys and her main council towards the island of her birth.

"I've always wanted to visit this castle, this island." Torrhen told Cregan. "This is where the Targaryen rule all started over 400 years ago."

"I thought it would be more Valyrian." Cregan stated, causing Torrhen to chuckle.

"More Valyrian?" He asked, amused.

"Well, it's just, a bit pointy, isn't it?" Cregan smirked. "I don't know what I expected, just not that."

"The buildings in Valyria were basically just thin tower like structures I'm guessing. Now they're just crumbled, blackened and ruined." Torrhen shrugged. He was about to explain more, but they were stopped by the three dragons swooping overhead, heading towards the castle.

"I can't get used to that." Cregan said, wide eyed.

"It's magnificent. Look at them move." Torrhen said in awe as they flew around the island fortress, screeching in obvious delight.

They landed ashore, and the two Northerners joined Tyrion, Missandei, Grey Worm and Varys as they allowed Daenerys to walk ahead, watching on as she knelt down on the sand and placed her palm on the ground, revelling in the fact that she was finally home. Torrhen watched on proudly, glad for his friend.

They walked towards the castle and up some stone steps, when they arrived at a large gate guarded by two giant stone dragon heads. Two Unsullied rushed to open the gate, and Torrhen stared up at the Targaryen stronghold, looking intently at the Targaryen sigil etched into the stonework, and all he could think of was how Stannis Baratheon could manage to live here when the castle itself screamed out where its loyalty lay. Dany started to walk forward, and he heard Cregan sigh at the number of steps they had to climb.

Climb them they did though, and soon enough they entered the castle and walked through a narrow corridor to find a lone fiery heart banner of Stannis Baratheon hanging. Dany walked up to it and ripped the fabric down unceremoniously, as the changing of ownership was made official.

They came to more doors, and the Unsullied opened them to reveal the Throne of Dragonstone. The party walked into the room, until Missandei stopped them to wait while Dany took everything in. She then began walking into a side chamber, followed by Tyrion. Missandei, Grey Worm and Varys were waiting, but Torrhen wanted to follow the pair. Turning to Cregan and the other Northerners he whispered. "Stay here." With that he followed Tyrion.

They came to the most famous room in the castle, the Chamber of the Painted Table. A room open to the elements on one side, with a large dragon carved into the wall. Dany began admiring the large carving of Westeros in the centre of the room while Tyrion was admiring the dragon. It was deathly silent, until Dany stood at the Southernmost part of the table, her hands resting on the bottom of Dorne. Torrhen stood at the North, looking down and feeling disgust at the representation of the Dreadfort, hoping that once everything was sorted, House Seaworth could turn it into a respectable castle. Dany soon looked at both Tyrion and Torrhen, before her eyes rested on the Painted Table.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

 **So there we have it, Episode 1 here with one of the largest chapters I've done! A lot happens in Season 7 and the pace is crazy, so I believe a lot of the chapters I write will be around 4000+ words.**

 **I hope the changes were believable. I couldn't have Sansa and Jon argue if Torrhen is King, so I put in Sansa's thoughts so you can see she's still unsure but wise enough to not act on it now as she had been told in advance.**

 **The news about Wylla too! She's pregnant! This is where timelines get a bit strange for me. I usually go by the fact that a season is a year, and this one seems to be a lot pacier, yet the perfect time to give birth for her would be next series if the leaks I've read are right. I'll have to think more on that, but it's likely I'll just go with what feels more natural.**

 **Blackfish is also back and now has Riversteel. I'm leaving the Edmure thing open, as I'm pretty sure he'll appear again I just don't know when. And other than that, it was pretty much just rehashes of canon with a couple of changes. Torrhen will feature more in future chapters, I just felt like that was the natural way to bring him back in and end the chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think! Reviews are the highlight of my day!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Freakdogsflare: Some very interesting ideas, but I doubt the story will go on that long for me to go into too much detail. If I do an epilogue then maybe I'll use your ideas. Thank you for them!**

 **Lightningscar: He still classes the Riverlands as his, because they declared for Robb, but it's just him at the moment. Renly told him way back in chapter 14. No, the Cerwyns hadn't declared for Torrhen. I changed the mistake thank you for noticing that! Torrhen gave Dany Dark Sister remember, so she needed to know how to use it. He's getting what Asha was promised from Daenerys, as he doesn't believe he isn't fit to rule anymore.**

 **jean d'arc: It's the benefit of hindsight I think about the trust. Looking back when a man has caused the death of your parents, I think you'd be insane to just go 'oh but they didn't know so it's all ok'.**

 **J.F.C: The thing is, this story came from 'what would an OC do in all of these situations' over a number of days when I was bored at work, so the plan was always to stick close to the show. In the first three seasons this was easy, as Torrhen wasn't actually making any decisions other than back at Winterfell, which changed the story. As it gets further into it, it becomes more about survival and lying low, in which he can't really do anything drastic. Season 6 I feel is the one that has changed things the most, with a dramatic Northern shake up. I just tried to bring realism into Torrhen and his character, rather than go off on a massive tangent and perhaps ruin the story.**

 **Aaaa: He could die, I've always said if the situation fits and the story can work afterwards then why wouldn't I? This is Thrones, everyone can die. I think you're focusing on the bad parts of Tor though, he's been through a lot and it's moulded him into a strong but unyielding King.**

 **C.E.W: Torrhen felt like he needed to see his part through and give Dany his ships to help her travel over to Westeros, but he will try and head back to the North as soon as he can. The Blackfish has Riversteel as of this episode. You're right about his reactions though, he isn't as nice as Jon is.**

 **Now some notable reviews that weren't actually on Chapter 60:**

 **Guest (Chapter 49 – Catelyn's death): '** OMG WILL YOU STOP KILLING PEOPLE OFF , MY HEART CANT HANDLE THAT . I feel like i am actually reading A song of ice and fire , going through the chapters with as much detachment as possible , barely readings the names , so that when they inevitably die , i just twitch and move on. **'**

 **If I didn't kill people off this wouldn't be a Game of Thrones fic! Have to admit your review is one of my favourites I've ever received purely for the first bit!**

 **alec-potter (numerous reviews): Sorry I didn't make it permanent, but I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters anyway, it includes your gruesome ending for Ramsay! He chose a Northern bride because he's going to be King in the North, if he chose Dany that would make him a potential Prince Consort to the Iron Throne, which he wants nothing to do with, plus he thought Bran and Rickon were dead, so needed to think about the future of House Stark.**

 **Guest (Chapter 4): Lady was buried there in canon, but while it's following the story, this is not canon.**

 **Marvelmyra: I really wish you'd create an account so I could PM you with the replies to your reviews, but I'll go in order here. 13) It was more about him giving his word, breaking a betrothal would lessen his integrity and as proved later by Robb, he needs that. 16) You're very harsh on Cat, she's a mother above all else and did what she thought was right. 18) And I'm not wrong, Brandon and Lyanna were the only non-Kings/Lords buried in the crypts because Ned was a softy, Bran and Rickon would have been buried where I told that they would be. 20) It happens as it was in the show, so yes. 37) Not any more, they're all Stone Men. 38) Barristan did what he had to so he could survive, I can't blame him for that. It was a fool's errand because of the amount of people that died in the process. 39) Work? I do this for fun and I wasn't very good at English. I've already told you that these types of reviews really aren't helpful. I'm not a professional writer, and it doesn't make it any less difficult to follow. As for Dany, I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Star1X (Chapter 7): This world makes kids more mature at younger ages.**

 **Guest (repeated reviews): 17) Luwin knows Robb's personality and characteristics, he would have known Robb would want him alive. 23) More as in a 'don't disobey me', but it's there to show Robb's failings as a King more than anything. 30) To Bran, who was a child when Ned left for Winterfell. Torrhen was older, and as he was due to be living close to Howland Reed I would assume he would have pressed Ned for more of the story, and the nature of his friendship with Howland. 34) Howland has literally never appeared in the show so how can he be out of character? 55) Dany had done nothing to him and they'd cleared the air about the past. Wildlings had pillaged and raped his country for centuries. 57) He burnt people alive in their castle, he had an entire family killed, including children etc…**


	62. Stormborn

**If you have time and are in a place to do so, go and watch Karliene sing 'Wolves of the North' right now. It will help with the first scene.**

 **I'm uploading now because this weekend is hectic. I'm off halfway across the country on Saturday watching my team probably lose, and Sunday we're hosting a party for both sides of the family, so it will be a hectic day.**

 **Also, I want the hype for the finale to grow just a little more. I'm a massive spoilerholic and so I pretty much know what will happen, and all I can say is how super excited I am to finally see certain things on the TV screen. Enough about that though, let's dive right into 'Stormborn'.**

 **As always, I own nothing other than Torrhen. Everything else belongs to HBO and George.**

* * *

A storm was raging over Dragonstone, worse than any Torrhen had ever heard in his life. The cracks of thunder making the Stark King jump in fright. Daenerys' personal council were meeting that night, so Torrhen and Cregan were in the chambers given to Torrhen for his stay. Cregan had brought out a lute, and was trying to compose a song to pass the time.

Another thunder crack sounded, and Torrhen jumped out of his skin again. "Seven fucking hells." He whispered.

"To all the Lords of the North. If you want to make our King shit himself, imitate thunder." Cregan grinned. Torrhen shook his head and threw some fruit at his friend.

"I'll have your tongue if you ever let this known." Torrhen grinned. "You'd be a much more obedient Lord with no tongue."

"Perhaps, but not as much fun." Cregan laughed. They fell into silence again as Cregan began trying to write down some more lyrics.

"What are you writing?" Torrhen asked.

"Trying to think of a chorus for this song." Cregan replied. "About you, and your siblings."

Torrhen looked questioningly at his friend. "I don't need a song."

"The Lannisters strike fear through the Rains of Castamere, hopefully if this is any good, this will do the same when it comes to House Stark." Cregan shrugged.

"Play it for me." Torrhen told Cregan.

"It's not ready…" Cregan began, but Torrhen's look was firm, so Cregan picked up the instrument and began playing a slow tune. He let the music fill the air over the fierce rain outside, and began singing. " _Broken and bloodied_ _,_ _we track through the blizzard._ _To come back together_ _,_ _the wolves of the North._ " He began, and Torrhen liked it. " _The flames on our banner, have forged new blades._ _Bigger and stronger_ _, w_ _e're cubs no longer_ _._ _We're Wolves of the North._ _And we rise with the King of the North!_ " Cregan's voice was raising as he was about to hit the chorus before he stopped. "I haven't thought of a chorus yet."

Torrhen nodded his head in approval. "I like it. Have something in there warning lions, get the Lannisters shitting themselves."

"Your Grace." Cregan bowed. He began thinking, and writing down some more lyrics when the thunder returned.

"SEVEN FUCKING HELLS!" Torrhen exclaimed.

"It's a wonder how you are so feared across the Seven Kingdoms when you are terrified of a bit of noise." A voice came from the doorway. The two men looked over to see Daenerys standing in the doorway.

"Battle is fine, I know what to expect." Torrhen told her. "Unexpected noises like that…"

"We don't get storms like that in the North." Cregan explained. "Mainly just lots of snow."

"I see." Dany said with a smile. "I like the song, you shall have to play it for me when it's finished."

"I'd be honoured." Cregan bowed his head politely.

"I hate to break up your little bards meeting but we have a visitor Torrhen, one you know well." Dany told him.

"I do?" Torrhen asked.

"The Red Priestess, Melisandre." Dany told him, and the scowl on Torrhen's face showed his feelings on the new arrival.

* * *

Torrhen walked into the Dragonstone Throne Room with rage in his eyes. Setting his eyes on the back of the Red Priestess, it boiled straight to the surface.

"The last time I saw you, I told you I'd behead you." Torrhen said, steel in his voice as he flexed his maimed hand on the hilt of Winters Bite.

"If I returned to the North." Melisandre bowed her head. "We are not in the North."

"Luckily for you." Torrhen said sharply. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing my part for the war to come." Melisandre told him.

"She has recommended I ask my supposed nephew here to Dragonstone, to explain some of the things he has seen." Daenerys explained.

Torrhen looked at the Red Priestess suspiciously. "Jon is busy ruling the North along with my sister and wife. He told me about the White Walkers and all of these myths from legend, and I've implemented plans for them but I've heard all his stories and I'm still unsure of whether I believe him."

" **You must hear for yourself, Your Grace. Jon Stark has been through many things.** " Melisandre told Daenerys in Valyrian, not expecting Torrhen to understand.

" **You would listen to the words of a child murderer over me?** " Torrhen scoffed, causing Melisandre to recoil in shock, not having known the Stark spoke in High Valyrian. "Dany, Jon is still angry and confused about his parentage, to drag him here before he is ready…"

"I understand that." Dany said quickly. "But the war is soon to begin in the South, if it turns out it is all for nothing too late…"

Torrhen sighed. "I will ask Jon to travel to Dragonstone, but I refuse to word it as an order. If he wishes to come, he can make the trip."

"Of course." Dany nodded.

"I expect he will bring Lord Davos along with him." Torrhen told Melisandre, breaking into a grin. "He wants to kill you even more than I do."

"I shall not stay long Your Grace." Melisandre told him. "Lord Davos will not see me."

"See that he doesn't." Torrhen told her. "If there's nothing else?" Dany just nodded, and Torrhen swiftly left the room to head to the training yard. He needed to hit something.

* * *

Jon and Sansa were staring down at the courtyard, as children were training with bow and arrow beneath them. Wylla was with the Maester, for reasons Jon didn't know.

"I remember when Father and your Mother would watch as we trained with the bow." Jon smiled sadly. "They were much simpler times."

"What are you going to do?" Sansa asked him. Torrhen's raven had been received, and Jon was stuck.

"I don't know." Jon sighed. "I'm not ready."

"I know that, you shouldn't go. Stark men don't fare well when they travel South." Sansa told him gently, laying a hand on his arm.

"All my life I've been a bastard. The bastard of Winterfell, looked down on and mocked by all but most of my siblings." Jon told her, noticing her wince. "Even at the Wall, I was 'Lord Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell', there to show off when all I tried to do was help."

"And you did, you got the Wildlings to safety, you've warned the world…"

"That's not my point, now I'm apparently led to believe that I'm not the Bastard of Winterfell, I'm not even Ned Stark's bastard, I'm a trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen? How do you process that?" Jon said, pained. "Daenerys Targaryen thought she was the only Targaryen left in the world, and has built an army, she has three dragons. Now I'm here and apparently, her claim is redundant until I die."

Davos had been quiet in the corner. "Forgive me, but you have no interest of the Iron Throne, so you are no threat to this Dragon Queen. All His Grace has asked of you is to go and tell a story of what you've seen, nothing more."

"I thank you, Lord Davos, but if I go it's not just about what I've seen. It's trusting Torrhen again when I don't know if I can, it's meeting family that didn't exist until a month ago. It's so many little things that are just distracting me from where my focus needs to be." Jon explained. "No, I won't go. I can't, not yet."

* * *

The War Council had gathered. Ellaria Sand, Olenna Tyrell and Theon Greyjoy had joined Dany, Torrhen and Tyrion around the Painted Table as they discussed Dany's first moves against Cersei.

"You can take the Iron Throne easily." Theon grinned, ignoring the glares sent at him by Torrhen. "We have a fleet, we have an army, and we have three fully grown dragons! Hit the Capital with everything we have we will take the city in a day."

"I don't know if you've seen King's Landing recently Greyjoy, but the entire Sept of Baelor was destroyed by Wildfire underneath the ground. You could see the smoke from Massey's Hook." Torrhen growled. "I understand you don't care about innocent children, killing them is but a hobby to you I suppose, but it would not do to set the dragons on the city and destroy whatever else Aerys left behind."

"Why are you even here, Stark?" Theon asked angrily, squaring his shoulders. "You claim to be a King yet you're fighting the Dragon's battles like a lap dog."

"There is no 'claim' to it, I am a King, chosen by my people." Torrhen told him icily. "Were you?"

"Enough." Dany snapped. "Your squabbling has no place here. Torrhen Stark is a valuable commander and he has decided to help us, so let him. Torrhen, be calm, Lord Greyjoy is a valuable ally also, I can't have you belittling my subjects."

"King Torrhen is right however." Tyrion told them, interrupting the tension. "We don't want thousands of innocent lives to be lost before we have King's Landing, whether by wildfire or dragon fire."

"It's called 'war'." Ellaria countered. "If you don't have the stomach for it, scurry back into hiding." She said, looking between Torrhen and Tyrion.

"I know how you wage war, we don't poison little girls here. Myrcella was innocent." Tyrion said, barely containing his anger.

"She was a Lannister." Ellaria replied bitterly. Torrhen almost scoffed, but luckily held it in. "There are no innocent Lannisters."

"She was a girl!" Torrhen snapped, not containing himself any longer. "I have no love for the Lannisters, same as you, but murdering little girls is evil."

"Evil?" Ellaria laughed. "If I am evil then so are you, dog. I heard about the boy you had beheaded to end his line. I heard about the woman you burnt in her home. I am no more evil than you."

"What I did was the product of war, what you did was the product of spite." Torrhen snarled.

"Spite maybe, I call it vengeance." Ellaria snarled back. "My only regret is that Oberyn died fighting for the imp."

"That's enough!" Dany raised her voice. "Lord Tyrion is Hand of the Queen, you will treat him with respect. King Torrhen is a good friend that we owe a lot too, calm your words My Lady." Ellaria said nothing, but turned back to the table, as Dany made her decision known. "I am not here to be Queen of the ashes."

"That's very nice to hear." Olenna Tyrell piped up from her chair to the North. "Of course, I can't remember a Queen that was better loved than my Granddaughter. The common people loved her, the nobles loved her, and what is left of her now, ashes." She told Dany. "Commoners, nobles, they're all just children really. They won't obey you, if they don't fear you."

Dany nodded. "I'm grateful to you Lady Olenna for your council, I'm grateful to all of you. But you have chosen to follow me, I will not attack King's Landing, we will not attack King's Landing."

"Then how do you mean to take the Iron Throne?" Olenna asked. "By asking nicely?"

"By laying siege." Torrhen told them. "Let the whore have the Iron Throne, its meaning will diminish day by day as the people grow hungrier."

"But not with the Dothraki, nor the Unsullied." Tyrion told them, beginning to walk to the King's Landing mark on the Painted Table. "Cersei will try to rally the Lords of Westeros by appealing to their loyalty and their love for their country. If we besiege the city with foreigners, then we prove her point. Our army should be Westerosi."

"That's true." Torrhen nodded. "When I took back Winterfell, it was with fewer men than I should have had if Ramsay Snow hadn't spread vicious lies about the Wildlings in my brother's army. Siege the capital with Westerosi, fight the battles with the Dothraki and the Unsullied."

"And I suppose we're providing the Westerosi." Ellaria stated.

"You are." Tyrion confirmed. "Lord Greyjoy will escort you home to Sunspear, and his Iron Fleet will escort the Dornish army up to King's Landing." He told them, moving the Dornish piece up to the capital. "The Dornish will lay siege to the capital, alongside the Tyrell army. Two great Kingdoms united against Cersei."

"Not only that, but look to what it says to the people." Torrhen added. "The Dornish and the Reach have warred for millennia, and now they are together, as one against the Iron Throne."

"Yes, the message is almost as strong as the siege." Tyrion nodded.

"Your master plan is to use our armies?" Olenna asked, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Forgive me for asking, but why did you bother to bring your own?"

"The Unsullied will have another objective." Tyrion told the Tyrell matriarch, picking up the Unsullied piece. "For decades House Lannister has been the true power in Westeros, and the seat of that power, is Casterly Rock. Grey Worm and the Unsullied will sail to the Rock, and take it." Tyrion knocked over the Lannister piece, and the room began to smile, except Theon.

"I still don't see why we need the Northerners." He snarled.

"You've not seen the North this Winter Greyjoy." Torrhen explained. "I would send my men if I could, but moving troops around in a country as vast as mine will take too long. To mobilize and march them South would be useless, we'd get there too late and then when the real war begins we'd be trapped in a place we aren't needed."

"The real war?" Olenna asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Lady Olenna. A war beyond any of our comprehension." Torrhen said in a tone of mystery.

"I cannot command Torrhen, but he has been kind enough to lend us his ships and the resources he can spare." Dany told them all. "I know you have history, but to defeat Cersei, I need your cooperation, Lord Greyjoy. Do I have your support?"

Theon stared daggers at Torrhen, who stared them right back at the Greyjoy. "I'm with ya." He snarled.

"Dorne is with you also, Your Grace." Ellaria nodded. Dany looked towards the opposite end of the table at Olenna, who just nodded solemnly.

"Thank you all." Dany told the room. "Lady Olenna, may I speak with you alone?" She asked. Torrhen took that as his cue to move, and left the room swiftly so as not to cause any more of a scene with the Dornish murderer or the Greyjoy he hated so much.

* * *

"They say her dragons are bigger than Aegon's." Arya heard the men talking behind her.

"Horseshit, Cersei's just trying to frighten us."

"I hope it's true, if she lays siege to King's Landing, prices will triple."

"As long as we get back there before they start."

"One more round. It's a long ride."

"Arry!" A voice came from in front of her. Arya turned, and saw her friend carrying a large tray filled with pies and drinks.

"Hello, Hot Pie. Sit down." She gestured to the spare seat at her table. "Who's that for?" She asked, grabbing one of the pies off of the tray and ripping into it with a knife. "Mm. This is good."

Hot Pie grinned at the compliment. You think so? The secret is browning the butter before making the dough. Most people don't do that cause it takes up too much time."

"Mm." Arya mumbled, her mouth full. "I didn't do that."

"You've been making pies?" Hot Pie asked, surprised.

"One or two." Arya told him cryptically.

"I can't believe you're here." Hot Pie chuckled happily. "Did you meet the Black Wolf?"

"The Black Wolf?" Arya asked, wiping her mouth, she hadn't heard that name for a long time.

"It's what they call your brother, the one that had a black wolf on his flag instead of a grey one." Hot Pie explained. "He came looking for you at the inn I was at before, heard you had been there. He was kind, the Black Wolf was, gave me two silvers." Hot Pie reminisced fondly. "Did he find you?"

"He found me." Arya nodded, before returning to the pie.

"What happened to you, Arry?" Hot Pie asked, concerned. Arya wiped her mouth again, and thought about telling the boy, but decided against it.

"You got any ale?" She asked instead. Hot Pie went to reach for the flagon, but Arya beat him too it, pouring a cup and downing it quickly, before tucking back into the pie.

"Where you heading?" Hot Pie asked.

"King's Landing." Arya replied.

"Why?"

"Heard Cersei's queen now." Arya told him.

"Heard she blew up the Great Sept. That must have been something to see. Boom." Hot Pie said.

"Mm." Arya mumbled, lost in thought.

"I can't believe someone would do that." Hot Pie told her.

"Cersei would do that." She said.

"I thought you'd be heading for Winterfell." Hot Pie said, saying the word correctly for perhaps the first time in his life.

"Why would I go there? The Boltons have it." Arya shrugged.

"Nah, the Boltons are dead." Hot Pie told her. Arya looked towards him, clearly shocked.

"What?"

"The Black Wolf came from the Narrow Sea, got himself an army and slaughtered anyone who'd wronged your family above the Neck. The Boltons, Risewells…"

"Ryswells?" Arya asked.

"That's it, them and the Stouts are all gone." Hot Pie nodded. "He's King of the North now, been crowned again or something by more men."

"You're lying." Arya said, not wanting to believe it.

"Why would I lie about that?" Hot Pie asked kindly. "He's your brother, right?"

Arya's eyes began darting around, trying not to cry from happiness at the thought of her family safe back at Winterfell. Sucking her fingers clean, she began to stand up. "Thanks for the pie." She said, reaching for her coin purse.

"Friends don't pay." Hot Pie told her gently. "Can't believe I thought you were a boy. You're pretty." He told her.

"Thanks." She said, not overly sure on what to say, as it was the first time anybody had said that to her. Arya gathered her things and began to walk out, before stopping and turning back to Hot Pie. "Take care of yourself, Hot Pie. Try not to get killed."

"Ah, I won't. I'm like you, Arry." He told her, sniffing cockily. "I'm a survivor."

Walking outside, Arya mounted her horse facing Southwards. She could continue on her mission for vengeance easily. Torrhen likely thought her dead, and she doubted he would let her leave again when the time came. She looked to the road North however, where she knew she could find her brother, her mother, and possibly her sister too, having heard she had been at Winterfell not long ago. Looking Southwards once more, she made up her mind, and turned her horse around, galloping off towards Winterfell, towards home.

* * *

Jon was looking over a map of the North. Torrhen had picked out a spot in the Gift by the Kingsroad for his new seat, which would be built after Winter was over, and Jon was just staring at the mark, thinking. His thoughts were interrupted by the Maester entering.

"A raven for you, My Lord. From the Citadel." Wolkan explained. Jon immediately took the raven message and opened it, reading the neat scribbles of his best friend.

He soon ordered another gathering of Northern and Vale Lords, to explain his new decision.

"This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly, he was my brother at the Night's Watch, a man I trust as much as anyone in this world. He's discovered proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of Dragonglass." Jon told them all. The room filled with murmurs as Jon handed Howland Reed the message. Holding out the other message, he continued. "I received this a few days ago, from King Torrhen, who is on Dragonstone. He confirms that Daenerys Targaryen is ready to claim the Iron Throne with a powerful army, powerful allies, and three full grown dragons. I've been asked, and by no means ordered, by my King to journey to Dragonstone. To meet with Daenerys and explain everything about the Night King and the army of the dead in the hopes that she is persuaded, and so she can use her army to help us. I'm going to accept." He told them, but directing the last bit at Sansa. The room erupted into protests, so Jon hastened to defend his decision. "We need this dragonglass My Lords! We know that dragonglass can destroy both White Walkers and their army, we know where to find it, our King does not. We need to find it, mine it, and turn it into weapons." Jon exclaimed. "Daenerys Targaryen is already a firm friend of our King, but in order to turn that friendship into an alliance, she needs to be persuaded as you all have been. Lord Davos and I will ride for White Harbour tomorrow."

"That could be done by a raven!" Sansa exclaimed. "Have you forgotten what happened to our Grandfather? The Mad King invited him to King's Landing and roasted him alive."

The room voiced their agreements, and Jon told her quietly. "I know that."

"Torrhen is lucky to have survived so far, but we need you in the North." Sansa told him. "Torrhen named you his heir, if something was to happen to him you are the King. Seven forbid it but if Torrhen dies we need you in the North!"

"I do not mean to besmirch the judgement of our King My Lord." Lord Royce stood up. "But I remember the Mad King all too well. A Targaryen cannot be trusted." The room was louder in its agreement.

"Two Kings named by us have ridden South." Robett Glover stood up. "One lost his Kingdom, the other seems to have taken to bed with the Mad King's daughter."

"Say more Lord Glover and I'll begin to think it as treason." Wylla Manderly said fiercely from the High Table.

"I meant no offence, Your Grace." Robett bowed. "Only to say that the North is King Torrhen's Kingdom, so why doesn't he come back?"

Tables were banged in fierce agreement, and Jon looked around at the room. "King Torrhen isn't here, you're right. The North is his home and he isn't here, I know. He's in the South trying to bring us an alliance with the one person who holds the key to defeating our enemy to the North. Dragonglass, dragon fire and 100,000 soldiers. He will fight for the North with all he has, you've all seen that. He travelled back from Meereen and won back the North, saved all of you from the tyranny of Ramsay Bolton against the odds. The odds are against us here again." Jon told them, and the room grew silent. "None of you have seen the army of the dead, none of you. We can never hope to defeat them alone, we need powerful allies, we need dragonglass, we need Daenerys Targaryen's dragons. I understand it's a risk, but King Torrhen asked for me. I have to take that risk."

"You're right." Howland Reed said quietly. "We cannot hope to defeat what is out there without the Targaryen."

"You're abandoning your home to tell a story!" Sansa exclaimed towards Jon.

"Winterfell doesn't need me." Jon smiled. "Aye, I'm a man and I have Stark blood, but you also have Stark blood and you're a lot better at ruling than I ever was. Between yourself and Queen Wylla, you don't need me."

Wylla stood up regally. "Winterfell will be safe until you return, Jon Stark. Go, persuade this Dragon Queen of all you have seen, and bring back our King."

As soon as Wylla had said that, the decision had been made and the room showed their loyalty by banging on the tables, agreeing with their Queen. Sansa looked over at Jon sadly however, still feeling abandoned.

* * *

Jon had entered the crypts just before he was about to leave, and Sansa was watching above as the snow fell heavily. Wylla walked up beside her goodsister, with Balerion keeping a watchful eye on the Queen in the North. They watched on in silence as they saw Baelish enter the crypts not long after Jon.

"That isn't going to end well." Sansa sighed.

"Torrhen doesn't even think I should enter the crypts, let alone a true outsider." Wylla said, a hint of a smile on her face, before it fell to a serious state. "You can't question Jon like that, not in such a setting."

Sansa looked incredulously at Wylla. "I can't question him?"

"You can question him, but in private." Wylla explained. "We need to look a united front. We won't agree all the time I can assure you of that, but to look divided is to look weak. We can't look weak Sansa."

"If he'd told me what he was going to do beforehand we wouldn't have had that scene in there." Sansa sighed. "He doesn't trust me."

"Of course he does." Wylla smiled. "He's just had to make decisions alone for so long he's not used to sharing council."

Sansa sighed. "I wish Tor was here, he makes ruling look easy."

"He was thrust into it just as much." Wylla shrugged. "I honestly believe he's as afraid of making mistakes, I mean he saw the consequences of that first hand with King Robb…"

Sansa winced at the reminder. "I miss them both. The last time I saw Robb I barely said goodbye because I was a stupid little girl so enamoured with my handsome prince." She spat bitterly. "And Tor, I'd only just got him back and then he went away again, for a foreign invader."

"For an ally." Wylla shrugged again. "I'm of the same mind as you, I feel him to be mad, but he is the King, and a good one at that."

"He's undoubtedly a good commander when things look good for him, but he lost at White Harbour and he would have lost Winterfell if the Knights of the Vale hadn't have come in. I'm not sure about him being a good King yet either." Sansa sighed. "He's too restless, unable to stay in one place for too long."

"Perhaps your right." Wylla smiled, before realising she was about to retch. Looking around she saw a bucket in the corner, and just about managed to reach it before she threw up the contents of her stomach.

"Wylla are you ok?" Sansa asked, concerned, holding her goodsister's hair back.

"I'm fine. Really." Wylla told her after she had stopped retching, waving the concern away.

"I can fetch a Maester…"

"I've already seen the Maester." Wylla sighed, not wanting to tell her now, but seeing no other way to explain the sickness away. "I believe I'm with child. It's a little early to truly know, but all the signs point to that."

Sansa looked on in astonishment, before squealing in delight and wrapping her arms tightly around Wylla's neck. "Oh that's wonderful!"

"Keep quiet though, until the Maester tells me so I don't want to announce it." Wylla urged. "I don't want Tor knowing until I can tell him either."

"Of course." Sansa grinned. "Oh this is wonderful!"

"It is." Wylla grinned back. Just then they saw Jon storm out of the crypts looking angry, as he immediately went to mount his horse. He looked back and raised a hand to wave goodbye to the two women, who both waved back, watching as Jon, Davos and a small number of Stark guards rode out of the castle gates, heading towards Dragonstone. Wylla turned, and noticed Littlefinger rubbing his neck, staring up at Sansa. Waiting for him to move on, she leaned into the redhead's ear. "I especially don't want Littlefinger knowing." She told her.

"You're learning." Was Sansa's response, not looking anywhere near the Vale Lord.

* * *

 **Like I said in the intro, the song Cregan sings is a very good one by Karliene called Wolves of the North. It's on YouTube. I'd recommend listening to most of both her Game of Thrones songs and the ones by Ministry Of Sound personally, if I could I'd include them all somehow, but most of them don't really fit. Another one I like is Timbers and Wind by Paola Bennet I believe. One I would have loved to include in this fic purely for Torrhen's reactions to a song about the Red Wedding, but of course it didn't turn out like the show.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the changes I made, the Theon/Ellaria bits I loved writing, as I did the Wylla bit. It was also cool to bring Hot Pie back.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Thank you! I think masterpiece is a bit strong however haha!**

 **: Thank you for noticing that, I changed it immediately.**

 **Guest (Jon): Keep reading and find out!**

 **Vandal: The leaks I've seen for Episode 7 showed me the Jaime I knew to be coming for years. This season he's been struggling with his loyalty to Cersei and the knowledge of what she's becoming, and Episode 7 will be the final straw. IF the leaks for Season 8 are right, Jaime will 100% be one of my all-time favourite characters.**

 **Hail King Cerion: Torrhen and Dany worked out ages ago that he would never have to bend the knee. One of the differences is that their relationship from Meereen has perhaps softened her opinion on the North and its people.**

 **C.E.W: I liked your idea about the Bolton words about the wildlings, and I included it! The rest, while a very, very good idea, would be implausible for Torrhen. He isn't a fan of the Dornish, especially Ellaria, and the Dornish hate him for being a Stark.**

 **Guest (shoddy): Yeah the first few chapters were my first ever on the site, now I'm either past 100 or very close, so I'm a much better writer than I was 10 months ago.**

 **Lightningscar: Asher, Gwyn and Torrhen Whitehill are from the Telltale Games series, Asher is Mira Forresters older, exiled brother who came back to Westeros in chapter 44 I think? He was a big part of Series 6. Gwyn Whitehill is his former lover, and that relationship almost caused war between the two rival houses so Asher was exiled by his Father. Torrhen Whitehill is the third son of Ludd Whitehill, but the eldest died of Greyscale before the series started and the second is in the Citadel becoming a Maester. Ironrath is the seat of House Forrester, Highpoint the seat of House Whitehill. Yeah I had to make sure I included Whitehill most of the time so people didn't get confused! All the Lords of the North were meant to be there I thought, and since Howland has been a bigger part of this story I assumed he would be there too. Some would have been Jon's in regards to the free folk and the arming of the North, others would be Torrhen's. Wylla Manderly was a book character, but I haven't read the books that far yet (I'm a third of the way through Storm of Swords) So she's fairly OC, but I'm trying to base her off of her comment to Davos on her wiki page. Davos may well rename it, but they glossed over it on the show and he's been loyal, and the Dreadfort is a major seat in the North. I feel like Bran will need to confirm it all to him for it to be 100% real to Jon. Cregan Glenmore is another (sort of) game addition. He is the youngest brother of Elaena Glenmore (Asher's wife) and a constant companion to Torrhen through Series 6, to the extent he is technically now the Master of Arms at Winterfell and a close advisor of Torrhen's.**

 **ImpSlapFury: I don't think Wolkan is an issue, he seemed genuinely terrified of the Boltons. Littlefinger is an entirely different matter however. It's sort of a joint council of the three of them, but Wylla has the final say being Queen and all. Bran has been through some pretty dark stuff, and that's without factoring in the thousands of years of history swimming through his mind at once. Honestly I feel that's a natural reaction for such a character, and he must have some importance in the war to come. As for Season 8, I'll see when the time comes. So far the leaked plot looks like it could fit in with my story so I could try and write it, but I hope to god that for the sake of the show that they scrap what was leaked.**


	63. The Queen's Justice

**So there we have it. Episode 7 has aired and that's it for Game of Thrones for another 18 months or so. I have to say I thoroughly enjoyed this series, even though the writing was a bit off and the Winterfell plot didn't really explain that Sansa and Arya were fooling Littlefinger very well, the spectacle of it and the Dany storyline I thoroughly enjoyed.**

 **On to Chapter 63 however, and I shall hopefully upload a bit more regularly from now on, although I don't know how regularly that will be. I've currently only got Episode 4 completed and I've written a few scenes from Episode 5, so I'll wait until I've finished the next couple of chapters to upload again.**

 **As always, I own nothing but Torrhen Stark. The rest that you recognise are all HBO or George's property, I just play with them a bit.**

* * *

The siege lines were being set. Asher looked on at the large castle House Whitehill called home from atop his horse. The castle was on top of a large hill, and where it had once been surrounded by ironwood trees, the area now was totally barren due to the mismanagement House Whitehill had always had for Ironwood. There was only one way into the castle and that was up a winding path leading up the hill, suicide for the attackers if the defending forces had decent numbers. Torrhen Whitehill had died on route due to his injuries, so now Gwyn was the sole point of leverage Asher had.

"How are we going to take it?" Benjicot Branch asked from next to Asher.

"We'll give them terms, if the soldiers are smart they'll hand over Ludd to save their own skin." Asher sighed. "We will never take the castle if they have the numbers."

"They'll hand it over if we threaten the girl." Benjicot told him.

"No." Asher snapped.

"Don't dismiss it so suddenly Lord Forrester."

"She will not be used as bait." Asher affirmed. "If that is all."

Benjicot Branch nodded, and walked off to see to his men. Asher sighed, and after one more look at the castle walked towards the tent holding Gwyn Whitehill in. He opened the tent flaps to see her just sitting in one corner.

"Asher." She said shortly. "What do you want?"

"Peace." He replied kindly. "All I want is to go home, as do you I'm sure."

"Then let me go." Gwyn scoffed. "Home is in view if you'd let me go."

"I can't do that." Asher told her. "Not until your Father either bends the knee to the King, or the castle is surrendered."

Gwyn laughed bitterly. "You killed his heirs, my Father won't bend the knee if it's towards you. Too much has happened."

Asher nodded, pulling out a chair and sitting, facing his one-time lover. "Which is why I want you to write to him. Explain the situation, you've seen our army, you know he is the only person in the North that is holding out against King Torrhen. Make him bend the knee and he will keep his head." He explained to her.

Gwyn looked angrily back at Asher. "He will never bend the knee, he hates you too much." She snarled.

"Nonetheless you will write to him. I know you Gwyn, if you have a chance to save him, you will." Asher told her softly.

"Don't." She snapped. "Don't talk to me like that."

Asher sighed, rising from the chair. "As you wish." He told her, leaving some parchment and a quill on the table in her tent. "I want to help you save him, know that."

"You were many things Asher, but never a good liar." Gwyn laughed bitterly. "You'd rather see him dead."

* * *

They saw the boat in the distance, but Dany wanted to meet Jon from a position of power. While Torrhen had told her that Jon didn't want the throne, he knew that Dany didn't quite believe it fully. For that reason, it was Tyrion, Missandei and himself standing to meet both Jon and Ser Davos on the shores of Dragonstone. They waited as Jon helped pull the boat further up onto the sand until Jon and Lord Davos walked up to them. Davos immediately dropped to one knee in front of Torrhen.

"Your Grace." He said formally. Torrhen gestured the man to rise, before turning to Jon.

"Jon." He said, nerves creeping into his voice.

"Your Grace." Jon nodded formally. There was an awkward silence hanging over the air, until Tyrion broke it expertly.

"The bastard of Winterfell." He exclaimed.

"The dwarf of Casterly Rock." Jon replied. The pair stared at each other for a moment before their smiles couldn't be contained any longer, and they moved to shake one another's hand.

"I believe we last saw each other on top of the wall." Tyrion said.

"You were pissing off the edge, if I remember right." Jon grinned. "You picked up some scars along the road."

Tyrion nodded solemnly. "It's been a long road. But we're both still here." Jon nodded his agreement, and Tyrion turned to Ser Davos. "I'm Tyrion Lannister."

"Davos Seaworth." Davos told the dwarf.

"Lord Davos Seaworth." Torrhen corrected. "Or did my command not get through to my sister's head?" He smiled.

"It did, Your Grace. I'm just struggling to think of myself as a Lord." Davos told Torrhen, shaking Tyrion's hand.

"The Onion Knight." Tyrion recognised. "We fought on opposite sides at the Battle of Blackwater Bay."

"Unluckily for me." Davos noted.

As those introductions were over, Tyrion turned to the woman standing beside him. "Missandei is the queen's most trusted advisor."

"Welcome to Dragonstone." She said politely. "Our queen knows this is a long journey. She appreciates the effort you have made on her behalf."

"I did tell her that there was no need." Torrhen shrugged. "But Queen Daenerys needs to hear it all from you." He told Jon.

"We need all the help we can get." Jon told Torrhen. "Sansa and Queen Wylla are more than capable of ruling in my absence. In fact, I don't know why you needed me half the time."

"Because you're my brother." Torrhen said sternly, and another uncomfortable silence fell.

"Please, this way." Missandei said brightly, breaking the tension. The Dothraki behind her began moving, taking the boat for the Northerners as the small party walked towards the steps. Torrhen fell in line beside Jon.

Davos was chatting to Missandei, so Torrhen tried talking to Jon. "Jon…" He began.

"Not yet." Jon said, pained. "Let's get this over with."

Torrhen wanted to say more, but Davos dropped back next to them. "This place has changed." The former smuggler noted.

* * *

"At some point I want to hear how a Night's Watch recruit got away from the Wall to become the hand to the King in the North." Tyrion was saying to Jon as they climbed the steps of Dragonstone.

"As long as you tell me how a Lannister became Hand to Daenerys Targaryen." Jon responded.

"A long and bloody tale." Tyrion said. "To be honest, I was drunk for most of it."

"Tor's bannermen think I'm a fool for coming here. Said they'd already been abandoned by two Kings, and now another Stark man was going South to die. It was only the Queen that encouraged me to travel." Jon admitted.

"She's a fine woman." Torrhen noted. "Us Stark men are more resilient than people know, our grandfather and uncle died at the hands of a madman and Robb… Robb made terrible decisions."

"True. But their fears are pointless in regards to me anyway." Jon told him bitterly.

"And why is that?" Tyrion asked, intrigued.

"I'm not a Stark." Jon said.

A vicious roar came from overhead as Drogon swooped just metres above them over the bridge. Torrhen was amused to note Jon and Davos had thrown themselves to the floor in a panic, and went to help the smuggler up as Tyrion helped Jon.

"I'd say you get used to them, but you never really do." Tyrion told them both, still looking terrified. "Come. Their mother is waiting for you."

Torrhen clapped Davos on the back and walked next to Missandei, as the party continued to walk up the steps towards the fortress of Dragonstone.

* * *

Torrhen stopped just before the doors to the throne room were to be opened, and Jon looked questioningly at him.

"She wants to see you, not me." Torrhen told him. "Just be honest. Tell her everything you told me and she will help us."

"She knows." Jon whispered, scared.

"Aye, she does. And she believes it deep down." Torrhen told him, grasping the back of Jon's head and leaning in to touch foreheads with his cousin. "You'll be fine Jon. Truly." With that Torrhen let go, and walked down a side chamber leaving Jon and Davos alone from the North. The doors opened and they followed Tyrion and Missandei in to the imposing room, where Jon saw his aunt for the very first time.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains." Missandei announced.

Jon was struck as to what to do, so looked towards Davos, who quickly shook himself off and said. "This is…" Before being stuck as to which name to say.

Jon sighed, and looked strongly towards Dany. "Jon Snow."

"Jon Snow." Dany said, testing the name out and not finding it tasted right on her tongue. "Your given birth name?" She asked, knowingly.

"The one I use." Jon said, trying not to get angry.

"Very well." Dany said. "Thank you for travelling so far, My Lords. I hope the seas weren't too rough?"

"The winds were kind, Your Grace." Jon told her.

"I'm glad." Dany told him honestly. "I've been hearing a lot about you, Jon Snow."

"All good I hope?" He asked, grinning nervously.

"Stories you've been telling, claims you've been making." Dany explained. "Torrhen Stark seems to think that I should abandon my birth right for the moment and travel North with my army. To leave Cersei Lannister on my throne to go North."

"Torrhen would be wise to have asked that of you." Jon told her.

"And why is that?" Tyrion asked.

"Because if we don't all band together and go North, everybody in the Seven Kingdom's will die. The dead are coming for the Wall and if we don't stop them they will kill us all." Jon told her solemnly, leaving a silence lingering over the room.

"The dead?" Dany asked incredulously.

"An army of the dead, marching 100,000 strong upon all of us." Jon repeated, before turning to Tyrion. "Tell me, My Lord, you don't know me well I know, but do you think I'm a liar, do you think I'm a madman?"

Tyrion began shaking his head. "No, I don't think you're either of those things."

"The army of the dead is real. The White Walkers are real. The Night King is real." He urged. "I've seen them."

"Where?" Tyrion asked.

"Do you know Hardhome?" Jon asked.

"A fishing village is it not? North of the Wall." Tyrion answered, having to think.

"It is. The surviving Free Folk all gathered there after Stannis Baratheon killed the King Beyond the Wall. To try and save their lives I travelled there to try and get them safely behind the Wall, to fight with us when the time came. We were ambushed." Jon said, hauntedly.

"Ambushed?" Dany asked worriedly.

"The Night King and his army." Jon said. "Tens of thousands of Free Folk in one place. We saved around 5,000 of them."

Tyrion and Dany looked worriedly at each other. "That is alarming." Tyrion noted.

Jon looked pointedly at the dwarf. "That's not the part that worries me most. Men die in every war, thousands died outside Winterfell when Torrhen took it back. It's what happened after the last boats with the living on board left the shores."

"Go on." Dany urged. Jon sighed, and looked up at her with a haunted expression.

"The Night King. He walked along the dock and stared directly into my eyes. He raised his arms and all the dead men and women, tens of thousands of Free Folk that had died in Hardhome that day, they all rose again."

"Rose again?" Tyrion asked.

"The dead stood and turned to face me, all blue eyed, the sign of a Wight." Jon told them hauntedly. Tyrion and Dany looked alarmed at one another. The doors opened at that moment and in came Varys, who walked hurriedly towards the throne and whispered in Dany's ear.

"Thank you, Jon Snow. I believe we will have more to discuss soon enough. You've journeyed a long way and you must be tired. Please, the hospitality of Dragonstone is yours." Dany said, smiling faintly. Jon bowed his head politely, and was led out of the room towards his guest chambers.

* * *

Every time he entered the Chamber of the Painted Table, Torrhen felt in awe. All his life he had read about and idolised Aegon the Conqueror, and he was standing in the room which made everything possible. Running a hand over the marker of Winterfell, he didn't notice Dany enter the room.

"Your cousin, what he said." Dany started, startling Torrhen slightly as he turned to face her. "Is all of that true?"

"Jon is no liar." Torrhen told her. "If he says it's true, it is true."

"I don't know what to do." Dany sighed, falling into a seat by the fire. "I can't abandon the war, not after Dorne and the Iron Fleet has been lost."

"What?" Torrhen asked quickly. Dany quickly explained the news that had been sent to Varys.

"So what do I do? I don't want to leave you alone in the North fighting whatever is out there." She said, still somewhat disbelievingly. "Yet I can't change focus, not truly."

Torrhen nodded, understanding her dilemma. "We don't know how long it will be until the fight begins, it could be months, it could be years. I'm not asking you to abandon your war now, but there is something you can do." Dany looked intrigued, and Torrhen gestured to her to walk towards the balcony that opened the room up to the elements. Pointing towards a cave on the beach, he asked. "Do you know what is in there?"

"No." Dany told him.

"Neither did I until just now." Torrhen admitted. "After you dismissed him Jon came to see me, and he gave me this."

Dany took the raven message from Torrhen that had come from the Citadel, and read it, eyes widening at each word. "Dragonglass? What is it?"

"Obsidian the Maesters call it. Jon calls it the key to winning." Torrhen told her. "Dragonglass kills White Walkers and Wight's, and you're sitting on a mountain of the stuff. Allow us to mine it, to take it back up North to forge weapons and you'll be doing your part."

Dany looked over to the mountain, a decision forming in her eyes. "Mine the Dragonglass, Torrhen Stark. I want to help you in any way I can, just as you and your family have helped me."

Torrhen immediately felt pain as the reminder of his Mother's sacrifice hit him, and Dany noticed. She held her hand up to his cheek, caressing it when he brought his hand up to cover hers. Initially he thought to hold her close as they had once been, but he came back to reality almost as soon as the thought had crossed his mind. "I'm married, Dany."

Sadness flashed across her face. "I know." She said, retracting her hand. "Sometimes I feel it would have been easier for us to marry in Meereen."

"We both wanted different things, I needed to solidify the North, I've done that by wedding Wylla." Torrhen told her. "You needed a different sort of alliance."

Dany nodded, stepping away from Torrhen. She went to walk away, but another question needed answering. "He refuses to call himself by his true name. Why?"

Torrhen sighed. "To him, he has always been Jon Snow." Was all he could say, and Dany left, wondering about the enigma that was Jon.

* * *

She found him on the steps of Dragonstone watching the dragons flying out in the bay. Quietly, she made her way to stand next to him, staying silent as they watched her children play.

"They're magnificent." He noted.

"They are." She agreed. They fell into silence once more.

A few moments later, Jon spoke again. "I apologise if I seemed rude before, about my name. All my life I've been the Bastard of Winterfell, I don't know what it is to be Aegon Targaryen. I can only think of why Rhaegar named two of his sons the same name."

Dany smiled softly. "Since Torrhen came to Meereen he has helped me with many things. He's helped me learn the basics of swordplay with Dark Sister, he helped me learn about Westeros and strategy, but most of all he and Lady Stark occasionally helped me learn the truth about House Targaryen, rather than the bias my brother told me. Our family have never been the sanest, even those considered good were slightly mad."

"Baelor the Blessed." Jon laughed half-heartedly.

"Quite." Dany chuckled. "I'm sure there is a reason why Rhaegar did what he did."

"I don't want the world knowing, not yet." Jon told her. "Too many people know already, and if people know that my aun… mother and father..." He began, struggling to say his parents. "Were married, it will cause problems."

"Quite. My claim means nothing compared to yours now." Daenerys told him pointedly. Jon had the decency to look apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I don't want it though. The Throne is yours, it will always be yours." Jon told her.

"No matter what happens, I want us to know each other." Dany told him. "We are what remains of House Targaryen."

"I'm a Stark though, legitimised by Torrhen." Jon said bitterly. "That's what makes this so difficult."

"He should not have done that, not when he knew." Dany said sadly.

"No, he should have told me when we first saw each other again." Jon exclaimed. "He had no right keeping it secret."

"Especially when you were the reason I allowed him into Meereen in the first place." Dany noted, angering Jon even more. "He is still family to you though, and even though mine were… difficult, the years after Viserys died were the loneliest I'd ever had. Having a family again…"

"I understand." Jon nodded.

"I doubt it, you still have family." Dany sighed.

"I have Torrhen, who I'm barely speaking to and Sansa who will follow Torrhen if a choice appeared." Jon laughed. "The rest are dead. All dead."

"I'm not." Dany said, and the pair looked into one another's eyes. "You have me."

* * *

Both Wylla and Elaena Glenmore were being checked over by Maester Wolkan when a cart had arrived from the North. Guards had come rushing in to announce the news, and Wylla briskly left Elaena to her check up and walked to the Godswood to see the new arrival.

She arrived as Sansa was briskly walking away, unnerved clearly, as she just strode past Wylla without even noticing she was there. Walking towards the Weirwood tree, she made to announce herself.

"Bran? I'm…"

"Queen Wylla Manderly, Torrhen's wife." He said, sounding almost uninterested.

"Yes." She said nervously. "It's wonderful to see you, Torrhen will be delighted to see you."

"He'll be happier to see you." Bran told her. "Your baby, 4 months gone, is it?"

Wylla looked questioningly at her brother by law. "Aye, I've just been with Maester Wolkan now."

"Do you know what the baby is?" Bran asked.

"Of course not, we won't know until it's here." Wylla told him.

"Would you like to?" Bran asked. Wylla stared at him in shock.

"How can you…"

"I'm the Three Eyed Raven. I can see everything that has happened in history, everything that is happening at this very moment and everything that could possibly happen." Bran told her monotonously. "Would you like to know? You were worried it wouldn't be a boy as your Father couldn't conceive one, remember?"

Wylla looked terrified towards Bran, she had written a letter for her Father as soon as she had heard the news of her pregnancy and included that inside, sharing her fears with nobody other than the parchment. "What is this?" She asked.

"I told you, I can see everything." Bran said. "I can tell you what type of person they will likely grow up to be. I can tell you who they marry, anything you like."

"You really know if it will be a boy or girl?" Wylla whispered.

"Cregan Stark, son of Torrhen the Black Wolf, he will grow to be a great warrior." Bran smiled. "Or a very pious man, depending on which outcome comes true."

"Cregan… A boy…" Wylla whispered, a smile appearing on her face.

"A name Torrhen has always admired." Bran told her.

Wylla thought happily, as her hand drifted to her slightly swelling belly. "I always thought to name our first boy Eddard, after your Father."

"Torrhen doesn't want to name children after our parents." Bran explained. "He told Cregan Glenmore on the route back from Meereen."

There was no doubt that Bran was telling the truth in Wylla's eyes now, nobody had told him where Torrhen had gone, nor who with. "Thank you, Bran. Your old rooms are almost ready for you, shall I fetch someone to help you inside?"

Bran shook his head. "That's ok, I'll sit here for a little while longer." He turned his head to face the Weirwood tree and placed his hands upon the trunk. Wylla gasped a little as suddenly his eyes seemed to dart into the back of his head, and all that was left was white. Quickly excusing herself, she got up hurriedly and almost ran back into the castle.

* * *

Ludd had refused. He hadn't even bothered to come himself, instead sending arrows smeared in shit down in front of the approaching peace party. Asher had taken that as his final answer, and had begun preparing to siege the castle.

He walked along the lines as siege engines were firing stones, dead horses and anything else that they could find that was expendable into the castle. Snow was falling gently, and Asher knew that he needed to take the castle soon or be bogged down in a siege during Winter. Thinking on that, he ordered for three of the siege engines to begin firing extensively on the large tower that dominated Highpoint, the one already damaged by wars long ago. Time passed as the siege engines were non-stop, until the tower itself began to crumble, and the high walls began breaking apart.

Chunks of stone began falling down inside the castle, and Asher grinned to himself, while telling the men to keep firing. He saw Benjicot Branch admonishing some men who were slacking, but soon the Branch man looked surprised, staring at the castle. Asher turned his attention towards the seat of House Whitehill, and noticed that in the place of the purple and white banners showing the Whitehill sigil, there were plain white banners, banners of surrender.

The gates opened then, and Asher's army efficiently filed into the castle, taking prisoners of the men that had been defending it. Asher himself was led to the main dining chamber, where the ceiling had caved in from the heavy beating the building got, and he could only stare through the doors, as it was impossible to enter the room due to all the rubble.

"Lord Ludd was there marshalling the defences." A prisoner told them. "Roof caved in on him."

Asher sighed, he hated the man, but even he could admit that was no way to go. He ordered the men to begin clearing the rubble, and even though it took a few hours, soon enough they found Ludd's mangled body atop a crushed chair.

"See to it that the bodies of all the dead are burnt now." He told one of his men. "King's orders, and I don't want Gwyn seeing her Father like this."

The orders were seen too, and after a day of rest Asher and his army dispersed. Most would head to their homes, to gather the supplies they could and then head to the nearest castles for shelter. Asher however made for Winterfell with a distraught Gwyn.

* * *

 **There ends my version of the Telltale Games, I feel it's a shame that they haven't introduced even a mention into the show as it's considered canon, but oh well.**

 **So Jon and Dany have met, please tell me what you thought on the pair of them? I'm not good at writing romance but hopefully over the next few chapters I can get the pair of them right. Torrhen and Jon are still tense too.**

 **The Wylla and Bran scene for me was brilliant to write. I just love the idea that Bran can potentially know everything, and to give even a hint of that to somebody would be both exhilarating and terrifying.**

 **I'm excited for the next chapter. Arya is obviously coming back but there's a bit towards the end for her that I think will be another, you'll either love it or hate it, moment.**

 **As always, let me know what you think. Over a thousand of you are reading this so I'm sure more than 10 or so can leave me with a comment ; ) In all seriousness reviews keep me motivated the most, but seeing so many of you sticking with this story is a heartwarming thing. Thank you to everybody!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ZabuzasGirl: She's either a character you love or a character you hate, I can understand that. I personally like her, and she was justified in the early part of the season to question Jon when he would do things without consulting her.**

 **C.E.W: The Blackfish is needed where the fighting will be, and Torrhen is more focused on the North than he is the South. For that reason he (off screen) decided that a mind like the Blackfish's would be best off being served in Winterfell in case the Walker's made it through before Torrhen got back. I like your ideas, but like I've said Torrhen doesn't care for the Southern war, and there is a scene I really like from the next chapter that pits him and Dany against one another because of this.**

 **Guest (leaks): We don't know that they're fake until filming starts in October. Season 7 scripts were leaked a year ago and we all thought they were fake, how could they be real it sounded like bad fanfiction? But they all came true and they did a marvel with it. I'm a constant reader of Freefolk too.**

 **Guest (original): I have, and I decided against it. So far I've been playing with the idea that everything happens for a reason, and no matter the changes ultimately the end result will likely be the same. That's why the only true changes that have been made are ones directly affecting Torrhen. The rest of the story would happen no matter how many individuals we place in the story. I have got other stories that I will pass the time with, and I've decided I will attempt to write up the leaks to the best of my ability, and if they prove to be true then I will upload them.**

 **Lightningscar: He trusts Jon but he has never seen the Walkers himself. That being said he can read people, and seeing Tormund and Jon would have convinced him that whatever it is out there, it needs taking seriously. I get what you mean for Wylla, I'll admit I've not got to her part in the books yet so she's effectively an OC, but I like to think she's strong minded and clever, and so far there's been nothing to put her in a situation that she can't handle. She's a Highborn lady, so has been preparing to learn how to rule by her husband's side for her entire life.**


	64. The Spoils of War

**Wow, this story now has over 700 reviews! That's incredible to me, I never expected this story to be anywhere near as popular as it seems to be. Admittedly I believe around 70 or more are Marvelmyra, who seems to be on his third readthrough, but still it's an incredible number. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, and keep them coming!**

 **Here we go with Chapter 64 then. I own nothing but Torrhen Stark, the rest belongs to people who won't return my calls.**

* * *

"I must say, I don't think the Iron Bank has ever had a debt of this magnitude repaid in a single instalment." Tycho Nestoris was telling Cersei from across a table. "I always considered your father a very effective and efficient man, but you appear to be redefining those terms entirely."

"You're too kind, My Lord." Cersei replied to him.

"I am neither kind, nor a lord, Your Grace. I am merely an instrument of the institution I represent, its wellbeing is a matter of arithmetic, not sentiment. And the current arithmetic is outstanding. The gold…" Tycho trailed off.

"Is on its way." Cersei told the banker, pouring herself some more wine. "My brother is supervising its transportation himself."

"Some at the Iron Bank will be disappointed." Tycho admitted. "They've grown rather fond of your interest payments."

"We must devise a way to raise their spirits." Cersei said, before heading out towards the floor map of Westeros.

"Yes." Tycho said, hastily getting up to follow the Lannister woman. "Perhaps we could be of assistance in some current venture."

"My only venture at the moment is re-establishing control over this continent and every person on it." Cersei told the man pointedly, staring out at the map.

"I see a great deal of potential in that venture." Tycho said. "I imagine that it would require outside investment?"

"It will indeed. I need to expand my armies, my navies." Cersei admitted, before turning to face the Braavosi. "My hand, Qyburn, had made overtures to the Golden Company in Essos."

"I know them well. They've helped us recover significant sums from parties who had fallen into deep arrears." He then looked into the distance thoughtfully. "They split many years ago over a disagreement however. A third of them are dead, so we hear." He said.

"There are still a number of men within the company large enough to be of use to me. I too would like them to recover some things that belong to me." Cersei told Tycho.

"Rest assured, Your Grace. You can count on the Iron Bank's support." Tycho told her, before remembering. "As soon as the gold arrives." He added, with a large smile adorning his face.

* * *

The sound of a blade unsheathing filled the room, as Bran watched on at Littlefinger unveiling the blade last seen in Winterfell almost 6 years ago.

"This is for you." Baelish told the Stark, flipping the dagger in his hand so that the hilt was facing Bran. "The last man who wielded it meant to cut your throat, but your mother fought him off." He gestured to the blade again, but Bran still didn't move to take it for a moment, before finally reaching out and holding it in his hands. "The other steel, the one that took her life in Meereen, I would have stopped that spear with my own heart if I could have. I wasn't there for her when she needed me most. But I am here for her now. To do what she would have done, to protect her children." Littlefinger leaned forwards, his chair creaking as he did so. "Anything I can do for you, Brandon, you need only ask."

"Do you know who this belonged to?" Bran asked him.

"No." Said Baelish, shaking his head. "That very question was what started the War of the Five Kings. In a way, that dagger made you what you are today. Forced from your home, driven out to the wilds beyond the Wall. I imagine you've seen things most men wouldn't believe." Bran remained silent, staring at the blade. Littlefinger handed Bran the sheathe, and Bran put the dagger inside. "To go through all of that and make your way home again only to find such chaos in the world, I can only imagine…"

"Chaos is a ladder." Bran interrupted ominously, staring directly into the Vale Lord's eyes. The smirk from Littlefinger immediately dropped, as he remembered the conversation from years before in which he himself uttered those words.

Luckily the door opened at that moment, and in came Meera Reed. Sensing his chance to escape the room, Littlefinger sighed, and went to get up. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Lord Stark."

"I'm not Lord Stark." Bran told him, in the same tone he'd been using ever since his return. Baelish bowed politely, and went to leave the room, shutting the door as quickly as he could.

* * *

With all she had been through, Arya had hardened herself to most forms of emotion, and could control her emotions well. As she got to the top of the ridge and saw Winterfell in the distance however, even somebody as steeled as Arya Stark choked on raw emotion. Just there in the distance was her family. Her mother, her sister, her brother.

Not long later, Arya found herself walking towards the gate to enter the main Winterfell castle, where a fat and a thin guard were warming themselves by a fire.

"Hey, up." The fat one said, walking towards Arya to head her off at the gate. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"In there. I live here." She told them both.

"Fuck off." The fat one chuckled.

"I'm Arya Stark, this is my home." Arya tried again, only to have to stand there and listen to the two guards almost wet themselves from laughter.

"Arya Stark's dead." The thin guard said.

"Send for Maester Luwin or Ser Rodrik. They'll tell you who I am." Arya tried, getting impatient.

"There's no Rodrik here." The thin guard told her.

"Maester's name is Wolkan." The fat one added.

"Go ask Torrhen Stark then, the King in the North. He's my brother." Arya tried.

"He's a thousand miles away." The fat one countered.

"It's cold. We're busy. So, you know, best fuck off." The thin one said, as gently as one can be using that term. The other man nodded in agreement.

"If Tor's gone, who's in charge of Winterfell?" Arya asked.

"That would be me." A voice came from behind the guards, and the pair turned and dropped to their knees as soon as they recognised their Queen.

"Your Grace. Apologies, but this street rat claims to be the dead sister of His Grace." The thin one told Wylla.

"I am Arya Stark." Arya said, not putting any emotion in her voice.

"I can see that." Wylla told her. "You look a lot like King Torrhen does. If these two were to actually pay attention they would have seen that the Lady here has the Stark look."

The two guards looked abashed. "Pardons Your Grace, My Lady." They said nodding to the two.

"Not to worry." Wylla waved off. "You were doing your jobs, as you were. Lady Arya, if you'd follow me."

Arya nodded, and fell into line behind the pregnant woman. She looked around the courtyard and took in the sight of normality. People were going about their daily jobs, only stopping to nod or bow politely to the woman in front of her.

"I'm taking you to Princess Sansa." Wylla said. "You may have the Stark look, but she will be the one to tell me if you are actually who you say you are."

Arya was impressed. "You'd trust yourself with a stranger? What if I'm here to murder you."

Wylla chuckled. "Then you won't last long at all." She told Arya, indicating all the guards keeping an eye on the pair. "I'm not afraid to die, but the likelihood is you are Arya Stark. You're meant to be dead, and all the realm believes that. If you are who you say you are then I doubt that you would harm your nephew or niece."

Arya looked down at Wylla's belly, and noticed a bulge forming, indicating pregnancy. "How far gone?" She asked.

"A few months." Wylla smiled. "Torrhen still doesn't know."

Arya chuckled lightly. "Where is he?"

"With Jon on Dragonstone." Wylla explained, knowing it wasn't a secret. "Getting the help of Daenerys Targaryen."

"Right." Arya noted. They entered the castle then and walked up some stairs in silence, until they came to Sansa's old room. The guard moved aside when he saw Wylla, and the door opened. Arya walked in and saw her sister sat down brushing her hair. Gesturing Arya to stand still, Wylla moved forwards to talk with Sansa.

"Sorry to disturb you Sansa, but I think I've found someone you need to meet." Wylla said, with a knowing smile. Sansa put down the brush and turned around to face Wylla, before Arya caught her eye. Standing slowly, she eyed Arya in shock.

"Do I have to call you Princess now?" Arya asked. That was it for Sansa, as the recognition hit her fully. The redhead rushed forward and enveloped Arya in a hug that was half-heartedly returned. The pair broke apart and Sansa looked ecstatically down at her younger sister.

"How? Torrhen said he saw you die." Sansa asked.

"Not quite." Arya said. "I don't know what happened, one minute I was on the boat, the next I was hanging on to debris in the water near the coast. I don't know where I was but eventually a Braavosi found me and saved my life."

Sansa looked on in amazement. "I'm glad you're here." She smiled.

"I am too." Arya told her, a hint of a smile appearing on her face.

Sansa grinned back, before introducing Wylla properly. "I don't know if you've been properly introduced, but Arya, may I present Queen Wylla of House Manderly. Torrhen's wife."

"Manderly, you could have helped us at White Harbour but you didn't." Arya told her. Wylla looked at her feet nervously.

"By the time we would have mobilised our forces it had already happened. Rodrik Forrester lay dead and Ramsay Snow had commandeered our weapons." She told Arya. The Stark girl just grunted in response.

"Arya…" Sansa said. "Bran's home too."

Arya actually did break into a grin this time, but the look on Sansa's face wiped that off. "Is that not good?" Arya asked.

Sansa looked towards Wylla nervously, before turning back to Arya. "He's changed."

* * *

Wylla let the two sisters head off to the Godswood on their own, not wanting to intrude on another family reunion. That left the two Starks walking slowly towards the Weirwood tree, where Bran was sat in his newly fashioned chair. Arya immediately walked around him, standing before him.

"You came home." He noted with a hint of a smile on his lips. Arya breathed a sigh of relief, and threw her arms around her younger brother, letting go after a few moments. "I saw you at the crossroads." Bran told Arya.

"You saw me?" Arya asked, confused.

"I see quite a lot now." Bran explained.

"Bran has… visions." Sansa explained from behind Arya.

Arya looked questioningly at her brother, who took no notice and carried on with the conversation. "I thought you might go to King's Landing." He said.

"So did I." Arya admitted.

"Why would you go back there?" Sansa asked.

"Cersei is on her list of names." Bran told Sansa.

Sansa looked over at Arya confused. "Her list of names?"

Arya looked up emotionlessly at Sansa. "A list of all the people I'm going to kill."

"Joffrey, Cersei, Walder Frey, Roose Bolton, Meryn Trant, Tywin Lannister, The Red Woman, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, Ilyn Payne, The Mountain." Bran announced, listing off everybody that had ever been on her list. Arya swivelled back round to him with shock etched plainly on her face.

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"I saw you say them." Bran said, staring emotionlessly up at her as if it explained everyone.

"Most of them are dead." Sansa said, trying to be helpful. "Cersei and the Red Woman are the only ones I know are still alive.

"Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr are too. I'm not so sure about the Mountain. Some of the others are dead by her hand." Bran said, shocking Sansa. Arya however just shrugged.

"Valar Morghulis." Arya whispered.

"Quite." Bran said.

Silence fell down on them for a moment, until Arya got ready to ask asked a question she'd been dying to ask. "Mother isn't here." She stated.

"No." Sansa said sadly.

"How?" Arya asked.

"In Meereen, she saved the life of Daenerys Targaryen." Bran explained. "There was a battle in an arena, and Mother pushed her out of the way of a spear." Sansa looked on half surprised, before shaking her head slightly at this new Bran.

Arya's face fell into one showing anger. "She shouldn't have done that."

"Her death brought Torrhen home." Sansa said softly.

"He should be here and she should be with him." Arya told her sister strongly. The tension felt thick, and Bran defused it by pulling out a dagger and unsheathing it quickly. Arya noticed the Valyrian Steel immediately.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Littlefinger gave it to me." Bran said, detached, staring at the blade.

"Littlefinger, he's here?" Arya asked with a hint of disgust in her voice. "After everything he's done."

"He's declared for House Stark. He brings the support of the Vale, support Torrhen needs." Sansa explained before stepping closer to Bran. "Why would he give you a dagger?"

"He thought I'd want it." Bran told her, still not looking up.

"Why?" Sansa asked again.

"Because it was meant to kill me."

Sansa fell quiet in recognition. "The cutthroat, after your fall?"

"Why would a cutthroat have a Valyrian steel dagger?" Arya asked.

"Someone very wealthy wanted me dead." Bran told her.

"He's not a generous man. He wouldn't give you anything unless he thought he was getting something back." Sansa told him strongly.

Bran finally looked up at his sisters. "It doesn't matter." He told Sansa.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Sansa questioned him.

"I don't want it." Bran explained, holding it out to Arya to take. Arya looked at her brother.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. "It's Valyrian steel."

"It's wasted on a cripple." Bran told her, as if it was obvious. Arya took the blade, admiring it for a minute before the three siblings all decided to take a walk around Winterfell.

Later that night, Arya opened the door to her room for the first time in years. She stared around at the stone walls, not truly recognising it. Setting her satchel down under her bed, she got herself undressed and under the wolf pelt covers, turning to face the candle as the lay her head down.

"Cersei, The Red Woman, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, the Mountain." She said softly, before blowing out her candle. "Daenerys Targaryen."

* * *

Thorough searching of the Dragonstone archives as soon as Jon had arrived led Torrhen to find a book detailing a map of the island, and the location of all of the Dragonglass within it. Leading Jon, Davos and Cregan down to the cave he had shown to Dany before, they all entered with torches and marvelled at the scene they found. After following the cave path for a while, they soon saw glimpses of Dragonglass adorning the walls, but it wasn't until they came upon an old brazier and lit it, when they saw the extent of the cave.

The walls were actually obsidian. The black substance everywhere for as far as the eye could see. Torrhen looked up in amazement.

"How much do you think there is?" He asked Jon.

"More than enough for every man, woman and child to use." Jon said, his eyes wide as he took in the scene around him. "We should start digging as soon as we can."

"We should explore more." Cregan said.

"Aye, who knows what else could be down here." Davos added. "I lived here for years and never knew of this."

"It doesn't look like it's been untouched for thousands of years." Cregan added, holding his torch to the floor. "Look."

Torrhen looked down, and it was clear to see a sort of path had formed that looked like it had been used recently enough. "You say Stannis never knew?"

"Never." Davos confirmed.

"Could Rhaegar have known?" Jon asked, saying the man's name with more ease than he had ever done in the past.

"It's possible, but we won't ever know." Torrhen sighed. He walked forwards, following the path and admiring the obsidian cave.

The obsidian was still obvious, but the further they got into the cave, the less the group cared about the black substance, as on the walls were markings.

"I know that mark." Jon said, looking at some form of spiral. "The Walkers, they placed the dead horses out in that shape on the Fist."

Torrhen snapped his head to Jon. "They placed? They actually stopped to create a fucking pattern?"

"Aye." Jon said, not taking his eyes off of the carving. "This has to mean something."

Davos had gone further, and had stopped in front of a different carving. Torrhen walked on after him, staring at the drawing. "The Children, it has to be."

"The Children of the Forest?" Cregan asked, coming up behind them.

"Aye, and the First Men, look." Jon pointed below at the larger drawings. "These must have been made by the Children."

Torrhen had walked on further, and his blood ran cold as he halted in front of another drawing. "Impossible."

Jon came up beside him. "That's them." He said ominously.

"They're really real." Torrhen whispered, horrified.

"Aye." Jon confirmed.

"I set precautions because I trust you, but this…" Torrhen trailed off, before turning defiantly to Jon. "I promise you now, the North will do everything it can. I will follow you in this war Jon."

Jon looked questioningly. "You'll follow me?"

Torrhen nodded. "You've fought them before, you know them better than I ever will." He held his arm out, hoping that they could get past their recent troubles. Jon looked down at Torrhen's arm.

"Unmake me Jon Stark. I want to choose my name when I know what it should be." Jon said.

"As is your right." Torrhen nodded. Jon copied his movements, and gripped Torrhen's forearm in a mark of respect.

"Dany is going to want to see this." Jon told them all, staring back at the drawing of the Walkers. Torrhen noticed the name he used.

"Davos, Cregan. Inform the Queen that we would like to show her the cave, don't mention anything else." Torrhen ordered. The pair nodded and made their way back to the beach, leaving Jon and Torrhen alone. "'Dany' already?" He asked with a hint of a smirk.

"We talked not long ago, it was a good talk." Jon shrugged.

"I'm glad." Torrhen smiled. "She's a good person."

"Aye." Jon nodded, a glint of something Torrhen recognised in his eyes.

"You like her." The Stark King grinned.

"What? No, I barely know her." Jon spluttered, giving the game away. Torrhen burst into laughter, and Jon pounded him on the arm. "There's no time for any of that, not while the Night King is still here."

"I understand." Torrhen nodded. "Don't hold happiness back though Jon, trust me, we may not live to see much more of it."

* * *

Torrhen and Cregan were overseeing the formation of the plans to start mining the obsidian, when Jon and Daenerys appeared from where the carvings were acting a lot more familiar with one another than before they went in. Torrhen looked questioningly at his cousin, who just subtly shook his head to hush the Stark. The four of them left the cave, only to find Davos, Tyrion and Varys waiting ominously by the entrance.

"What is it?" Daenerys asked.

"We took Casterly Rock." Tyrion explained, his eyes not sharing in the delight of his words.

"That's very good to hear." Daenerys exclaimed. The pair of advisors looked nervously between them. "Isn't it?" Dany asked them.

Tyrion looked worried, but took a deep breath and told her the news. "The Lannister army wasn't there. They had abandoned the castle and marched to Highgarden, and took it. Olenna Tyrell is dead, and now Casterly Rock is being sieged by sea by Euron Greyjoy."

"Fuck." Torrhen whispered. Dany looked furious, and stormed off towards the castle. The rest of the party struggled to keep up with her.

"You'll want to discuss this among yourselves." Davos said loudly.

"You will all stay." Dany said firmly. "All my allies are gone, they've been taken from me while I've been sitting here on this island." She added bitterly.

"We still have the largest army." Tyrion countered.

"Who won't be able to eat because Cersei has taken all the food from the Reach!" Dany exclaimed.

"Call Grey Worm and the Unsullied back. We still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki to the mainland. Commit to the blockade of King's Landing. We have a plan, it's still the right plan!" Tyrion urged.

Dany stopped abruptly and turned on Tyrion. "The right plan?!" She snapped. "Your strategy has lost us Dorne, the Iron Islands and the Reach."

"If I have underestimated our enemies…"

"Our enemies? Your family you mean." Dany snapped. "Perhaps you don't want to hurt them after all."

"Your Grace." Torrhen said loudly, getting her attention. "I understand you're angry but attacking Lord Tyrion like that will solve nothing."

"I'm not attacking him…"

"You are!" Torrhen interrupted. "He is a very clever man aye, but he isn't a battle commander. His one success was with a large supply of Wildfire and his Father's army."

"The plan I made that day was a good one…" Tyrion argued.

"But doomed. Like mine was against Ramsay Bolton until the Knights of the Vale swooped in." Torrhen told the dwarf, before turning back to Dany. "So the Reach has been taken? You've lost three times, go and get a win."

"You say that like it's simple." Jon told Torrhen.

"The Lannister army will have taken the supplies from Highgarden and will be escorting it to King's Landing." Torrhen surmised. "Varys, how long ago was the battle?"

"A couple of days, maybe a couple more." Varys said, unsure.

"May I offer a plan? A warriors plan." Torrhen asked.

"By all means." Dany said through gritted teeth, annoyed at his earlier interruption.

"Do as Tyrion suggested with the Dothraki. Sail them across the Narrow Sea and intercept the convoy." Torrhen said. "Let the Dothraki smash through their army, and take back control of this war."

"It won't be as easy as that." Tyrion shook his head. "The Lannister army…"

"Are formidable? My brother and I beat them consistently and we were barely older than children." Torrhen told him. "We didn't have tens of thousands of mounted men, and we didn't have dragons."

The beach fell silent but for the waves as the idea was processed. Dany nodded. "I've sat out this war for far too long, but why not just fly to the Red Keep and kill my enemies in one swoop?"

"Because if you do that, you'll kill thousands of innocents and you'll be no better than your Father." Torrhen said strongly, inciting a stern look from Dany. "Burning innocents is never the way."

"You had your enemy burnt alive." Dany reminded him. "Don't try taking the high ground here."

"I gave Barbrey Dustin a choice, she made her choice." Torrhen spat back. "If you're going to unleash the dragons, do it on an army, not the population of King's Landing."

Dany stared coldly at Torrhen, before turning to Jon. "What do you think?" She asked, her tone kinder than it had been.

"Me? It's not my place…" Jon began.

"It is as much your fight as it is mine." Dany snapped. "What would you have me do?"

Jon looked at her, slightly abashed, before he snapped out of it. "I never thought that dragons would exist again. No one did. The people who follow you know that you made something impossible happen. Maybe that helps them believe that you can make other impossible things happen. Build a world that's different from the shit one they've always known. But if you use them to melt castles and burn cities, you're not different. You're just more of the same." He told her. "Torrhen's plan ensures no innocents are harmed, only soldiers. It's the best one you've got."

Dany nodded, and looked out towards the bay where her three dragons were flying out at sea, her decision slowly being made.

* * *

The bells were ringing around Dragonstone, and Torrhen walked down to the beach and stood next to Jon, Davos and Missandei as they waited for the row boat to come ashore.

"Did you see a sigil?" Torrhen asked.

"Greyjoy." Jon said solemnly.

Feeling himself grow angrier, Torrhen tried to calm himself. The boat was pulled ashore, and the Ironborn helped up a clearly wounded Theon, his doublet stained red from blood.

"He needs a Maester, we've done what we can but he needs true help." One Ironborn exclaimed.

"He betrayed my brother." Jon snarled. "Why should we help him?"

"He's one of Queen Daenerys' most powerful bannermen."

"He's a traitorous cunt that should have been executed long ago." Torrhen snapped. Hands went to swords quickly, as tensions began boiling.

"Northern fuckers." Theon grimaced, as pain shot through his body. "I'd love nothing more than to rip your arms from your body Stark, but we're on the same fucking side so get the fucking Maester."

Torrhen gestured to his men to stand down, and took the weight of the man he had once branded as a traitor, and they began walking towards the castle. He only took a few steps however, and Torrhen quickly turned and smashed his fist directly into Theon's nose. The Greyjoy fell to the floor in agony, blood exploding from his nose as Torrhen strode away past his guard towards the castle. "Someone get this traitor to the Maester." He ordered, not looking back as he walked away.

* * *

 **So there we are, halfway through Season 7 now and I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **Theon fought with Euron and escaped with an injury, that's why the Ironborn helped him here.**

 **The Jon and Dany scene from the cave happened, but instead of them talking about knee bending they talked about themselves and their newfound familial relationship, bringing them slightly closer. It would have basically been just more of the same as there was in the last chapter though so I didn't write it.**

 **Arya, Sansa and Bran was fun to write, as was Torrhen slapping Dany down to size. The Wylla scene was good too, Arya being able to get into Winterfell easier when there's an actual Queen walking around.**

 **The King's Landing scene is there for a bit of an update on the Golden Company. I didn't think they'd actually use it in the show when I killed them off in Valyria, so there's your explanation for the split.**

 **Let me know what you think, I'm only a few reviews off of being in the top 25 most reviewed stories in the entire 'Game of Thrones' section! Let's try and do that on this chapter! Honestly any thoughts help me, even if it's just a "Good chapter" sort of thing. Any questions are more than welcomed to either be answered in the next chapter, or I'm always free to PM if needed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lelouch-Strife: It would have been, but I prefer her with Jon personally. The story will be better for that.**

 **FanManga28: Thank you for pointing that out! I changed it immediately.**

 **Guest (other stories): I will, I just want to get this one out of my mind first. I will focus on 'United in Fury' after I've uploaded all 7 chapters of Episode 7.**

 **Brandon of House Stark: Thank you! I have some interesting plans that will either be unbelievably hated or loved, but I like them so they'll happen.**

 **DarylDixon'sLover: Same as the show, it'll be Dany.**

 **Guest (T &D): I ship them too I have to admit, but Torrhen has learnt from Robb about marrying for himself, and marrying a foreigner. Wylla is the perfect political match for keeping the North secure.**

 **Urazz: Last season also started 3 months earlier. Pre-production is already underway on Season 8, so the script outlines will be finalised and perhaps final changes are still being made, but nothing massive.**

 **Silver crow: Good to have you back reviewing! Jon and Dany is show canon, and Torrhen is married already, so I see no reason not to play around with that.**

 **C.E.W: I'm not sure where to include Ryon and Beskah if I'm honest, currently I see them in Essos living the life as Sellswords but I may think of something.**

 **Lightningscar: It was, I forgot to edit that one line so when it was pointed out I changed it immediately. It's just a title, think of it like they'll decide full names after the wars are won or that Dany was subtly hinting she still wants full dominion, I haven't thought of that yet so it's completely up to you! I think Jon could pretty much see how vast it was retreating from Hardhome too. Tyrion would probably know the location and its purpose as he is a very learned man, but nothing else. Jon's already pissed at Torrhen, so to find out that Dany only let him stay in Meereen because of Jon's heritage, which he is still torn about, angered him. In terms of Wylla, I'd think of it like Torrhen and Sansa would only refer to him as Bran, as did most people in Winterfell at the start of the series, so it's just a nickname he wouldn't be fussed about. Cersei is known as 'Lannister' still, so Bran was just being polite, using her former name rather than a name she may or may not have chosen. Episode 6 was over a number of days. The Wight's were inactive for a large part of that, and you clearly see there is some day/night/day transition. Dragons are stupidly fast, as they went from Blackwater Rush to Dragonstone in an afternoon it seems like, so that part of the journey isn't too worrisome, the ravens however I agree, but the ravens at the wall must be used to strenuous travel so I'm going to guess that they're super ravens.**


	65. Eastwatch

**So I'm making a new poll. I have some pretty cool plans for Season 8 based on those 'leaked scripts' and I'd personally like to put them in place, but there are drawbacks to me doing that. It would mean that a project I've had in my mind since the very beginning of this story will come a lot sooner than I expected, and United in Fury will be pushed back yet again. It would also mean that there is the potential for everybody to be spoiled in regards to Season 8, so I'll leave it up to you.**

 **For now though, here is Episode 5. I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

Torrhen looked out from the castle of Dragonstone towards the West. Jon was stood on the cliffside watching as a black speck on the horizon became clearer and bigger as it raced towards them. Daenerys had returned from the Reach.

"She was quick." Cregan noted from the doorway to Torrhen's room.

"Better that than dead." Torrhen noted. Cregan nodded, and came to join Torrhen at the window. They watched on in silence as Drogon landed between the castle and Jon, and Torrhen began to get nervous as the dragon looked to be advancing on Jon, screeching loudly as he rushed towards the man. After one final elongated roar, Drogon halted however, and Torrhen could barely see his cousin beyond the dragon. He saw Dany moving on Drogon's back, clearly trying to see. Torrhen must have held his breath for ages, as the gasp and deep breathing that followed a shift in Drogon's posture that allowed Torrhen to just about see Jon stroking the Dragon's face was loud enough to shock his companion briefly.

"What just happened?" Cregan asked, as Torrhen caught his breath.

"There's no doubting Jon's parentage." Torrhen explained. "Those dragons won't come near me without looking like they want me for food. Jon just stroked the face of the meanest of them."

Cregan stared on in surprise, as Torrhen turned back to see Jon and Dany laughing together, walking back towards the castle. Cregan noticed this too, and asked. "What's going on between them two?"

Torrhen shrugged. "I don't know, I don't even think they know."

"Isn't she his aunt?" Cregan asked.

"Aye." Torrhen said nonchalantly.

"Is that not a bit strange?" Cregan asked.

Torrhen laughed. "For a Targaryen that's like being strangers. You forget, my Father's parents were cousins."

Cregan nodded, remembering. Torrhen looked back out and saw Drogon flying closer to the castle, and a number of Dothraki escorting what looked to be a prisoner over to Dany. He was momentarily surprised when the man knelt before Dany however, and cursed the distance.

"Who is that?" He asked nobody in particular. The man stood, and Torrhen watched the conversation between Jon, Dany and the stranger, before realisation hit him as Dany strode forward and hugged the man.

"She's hugging him? Who is he?" Cregan asked, equally as surprised.

"She never lets anybody but the people she holds most dear touch her. That has to be Ser Jorah Mormont."

"The slaver?"

"Aye." Torrhen nodded. "Pardoned by Dany though, and then he caught Greyscale."

Cregan turned towards his King in alarm. "She just hugged him…"

"She knows about it, ordered him to find a cure. I guess he found one." Torrhen shrugged. "Come, we won't find out anything here."

He put on the belt holding Winter's Bite and walked out the room towards the Throne Room, where he knew Dany would head next.

* * *

A few days later, and after explanations on both Jorah's cure and Dany's trip to the Blackwater Rush, Torrhen once again entered the Throne Room of Dragonstone to see Tyrion and Varys sat down on the steps before the throne. Walking up to them, he noticed their hushed conversation finish as soon as he was seen, and Varys immediately got up and handed him a raven scroll.

"Forgive me Your Grace, a raven arrived from Winterfell." Varys said, bowing as Torrhen took the letter. Torrhen nodded, and looked at it questioningly before looking over at the little Lannister.

"What happened?" He asked. "Dany briefly said something, but just that you won."

"We won a resounding victory." Tyrion said, his smile not reaching his eyes.

"And?" Torrhen probed, knowing there was more.

"Lord Randyll Tarly and his son Dickon are now ashes. They wouldn't bend the knee." Tyrion sighed.

Torrhen threw his head back and sighed, running his hands through his cropped beard. "Fuck." He said. "Lord Randyll is a legend, he could have been useful on the Wall."

"Agreed." Tyrion said. "The Queen however…"

"The Queen decided that when her enemies refused to bend the knee, they had to die." Dany's voice came from behind them all. Jon and Jorah Mormont flanked her. "Jon, Ser Jorah. Go with Varys and Lord Tyrion to the painted table, I must speak with Torrhen alone." She commanded them. Both nodded, and soon enough the large, imposing room was home to the two monarchs.

"You burnt them alive, didn't you?" Torrhen asked.

"I did." Dany confirmed.

"Didn't I warn you about the dangers of seeming like your Father?" Torrhen asked angrily. "Randyll Tarly was a legend! He fought for your family in the Rebellion..."

"And then fought against me now." Dany interrupted strongly. "I gave him a choice, to bend the knee or die. They both chose the latter. They made a choice, just like Barbrey Dustin did."

Torrhen sat down on the steps, trying to keep his temper in check. "Barbrey Dustin had been a traitor to House Stark in secret ever since my Father could only bring her Husband's horse back from Dorne. Randyll Tarly was loyal to a fault to your family until there were no Targaryen's left in Westeros to be loyal to. He would have been valuable!"

"I will not argue about this." Dany told him fiercely. "If he had bent the knee, he would have lived."

"I didn't bend the knee, is that the fate waiting for me?" Torrhen asked, standing so he could use his height against her.

"I gave you your freedom because you helped me in Meereen. Your mother gave her life so I could live." Dany said coolly. "I can easily command you to bend the knee or I shall take back the North by force."

Torrhen's eyes narrowed in anger. "Try it, but I'm your most powerful ally left. You've lost the Martell's, you've lost the Tyrell's, the only Westerosi left bending to you is Theon Greyjoy, the man who lost his entire fleet."

Dany stared at him in anger, which Torrhen returned in full before the girl sighed, and walked away a few paces. "We shouldn't fight like this. Not us, not now."

"Aye, we shouldn't." Torrhen agreed, standing next to her. "But please, I urge you to be smarter now. The Tarly's were a proud, loyal house. He would have been useful even as a hostage…"

"We shall talk no more on House Tarly." Dany said. "I did what was necessary."

"We should agree to disagree on that." Torrhen said. Silence fell again, and Torrhen remembered the raven scroll, so broke the seal and read the letter. What he read shocked him to his very core.

"What is it?" Dany asked, concerned.

"I… I need to find Jon." Torrhen said, tears threatening to sting his eyes, but horror etched all over his face.

* * *

Torrhen immediately handed Jon the letter as soon as he entered the Chamber of the Painted Table, and the pair stood at the Northern part of the table as the news sunk in.

"I thought Bran was dead. I thought Arya was dead." Jon said, reading the raven letter.

"She was, I was sure she was." Torrhen exclaimed frustrated. "She never appeared again after she was thrown off the ship. I looked, I wanted to search but we couldn't stop…"

"Where has she been?" Jon asked.

"I dread to think." Torrhen replied sadly. He felt huge amounts of guilt for leaving his sister, so much that the thought of Bran still hadn't processed properly.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Dany smiled. "Family is important, I'm grateful that yours hasn't been destroyed as much as you thought." The two with Stark blood couldn't smile with her, and Dany noticed. "You don't look happy about that."

"We are about Arya and Bran." Torrhen told her.

"But there's more to this letter. The Night King is marching on Eastwatch." Jon sighed, pounding the table in anger. "If they make it past the Wall…"

"The Wall has kept them out for thousands of years. Presumably…"

"Dragons existed for thousands of years Spider, and then there were none." Torrhen said through gritted teeth. "Valyria existed for thousands of years and now it's gone, the Tarly's existed for thousands of years and now the only male left is a sworn brother of the Night's Watch. Times are changing, if we take anything for granted now then we may as well just slit our own throats and be done with it."

"My apologies." Varys bowed his head.

"We need to go back Tor." Jon said to Torrhen, who nodded in response.

"Do you have enough men?" Dany asked.

"We're Northerners, ten men from the North are worth more than a hundred Southerners." Torrhen stated. "We'll fight with what we have, unless you fancy joining us?"

Dany sighed. "I want to, but if I march my army North then Cersei will take back the entire South."

Tyrion had a thoughtful look on his face. "Perhaps not."

"I hope you're not expecting your sister to actually do anything to help?" Torrhen laughed bitterly.

"My sister is many things, but a fool is not one of them." Tyrion countered.

"That sounds like admiration." Torrhen said, looking towards the Lannister icily.

"It's knowledge, not admiration. Remember she wants me dead." Tyrion waved off. "But Cersei thinks the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead are nothing but stories used to frighten us as children. She will only be persuaded if we show her proof."

"I don't think she'll come and see the dead at the invitation of House Stark." Jon told Tyrion.

"We don't need to take her to them, we can bring them to her." Tyrion said, and the room fell silent for a moment.

"Isn't that what we are trying to avoid?" Dany asked him.

"As much as seeing her tremble with fear appeals to me, we don't need to bring her the whole Army." Tyrion told them all. "Only one soldier."

Dany looked towards Jon. "Is that possible?" She asked him.

Jon thought for a moment. "The first Wight I ever saw was brought into Castle Black from beyond the Wall."

"Bring one of these things down to King's Landing and show her the truth." Tyrion urged the Northerners.

Varys was still unconvinced. "Anything you bring back will be useless unless Cersei grants us an audience and is somehow convinced not to murder us the moment we set foot in the capital."

Tyrion thought for a second. "The only person she will listen to is my brother, but he may listen to me."

Dany also wasn't sure on this plan. "And how would you get into King's Landing?"

Torrhen knew the answer to that, and he turned to the former smuggler that was now sworn to him. "Lord Davos, can you still get into the city if you needed to?"

Davos opened and closed his mouth a few times, perplexed at the request before he nodded his head. "I can get you in, but you're not exactly hard to recognise, if we go, I'm not a fighter."

"The patrols, how many would be in them?" Torrhen asked.

Davos thought. "Usually the one, but in times like these… Two."

Torrhen turned to Cregan, who was stood by the wall, not really getting involved in the conversation. "Can you handle that?" Cregan looked at his King in surprise, before nodding. "Very well then, Cregan will be your warrior."

"It's settled then." Tyrion nodded at the pair of his future companions.

"This still seems like a folly if we can't get one of these dead men." Dany argued. Torrhen agreed with her.

"Are we sure that this is the best thing? Travelling North to capture a dead man, trying to negotiate with Cersei Lannister?" Torrhen asked. "Is there really no better way?"

"When you think of it, do let us know." Tyrion said. "We need a truce to focus on the North, we need Cersei to believe us if she is to give us a truce. I know her, the only way that will happen is if she sees the threat with her own eyes."

"And how do we get one to show her?" Varys asked.

The room fell silent, with everyone racking their brains. A moment later, a voice from the opposite corner to Torrhen sounded. "With the Queen's permission, I'll go North and take one." Torrhen's eyes snapped up to the former slaver, Jorah Mormont, in surprise. Dany's did too evidently, as Jorah continued. "You asked me to find a cure so I could serve you. Allow me to serve you." He asked of her.

"The Free Folk will help us, they know the real North better than anyone." Jon told the group.

"They won't follow Ser Jorah." Davos said quietly to Jon, so only Torrhen could hear.

"They won't have to." Jon said solemnly, and it took Torrhen a moment before he understood what Jon meant.

"No, absolutely not." He stated. "You're needed here, with me."

"With respect, Your Grace." Jon said, getting annoyed. "I know the North better than anyone in this room, I've fought them before and the Free Folk listen to me for some reason. I'm the best qualified for this."

"Are you so eager to die?" Torrhen whispered furiously.

"I'm eager for the country to unite!" Jon shouted loudly. "I'm going Torrhen."

"I could forbid you." Torrhen warned.

"Then find yourself another Hand." Jon told him pointedly. "I'm going, and then when I come back I'll serve the monarch that actually trusted me, rather than the one who lied to me."

Torrhen looked at Jon in shock, as he walked over to the other side of the room, and spoke quietly to Daenerys. Shock turned to fury, as she nodded at him, and Torrhen stormed out of the chamber in a rage.

* * *

The argument had gone to plan. As soon as she had noticed a glimpse of a chamber maid, Sansa and Arya got to work at sowing the seeds of discontent with one another. Accusations were thrown, and the two girls parted in apparent anger, but they later met up on the balcony overseeing the courtyard as they watched the Blackfish training some of the children of the castle.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Arya asked quietly.

"He's currently trying to woo Lord Glover around again to truly push for Torrhen's forced abdication, and nobody can get past here without getting past Brienne." Sansa replied just as quietly, looking over at Brienne guarding the entrance. "It's safe."

Arya nodded, and brought out a letter that she knew Littlefinger had planted for her. "He's trying to use this."

Sansa took the letter, and chuckled to herself. "He forced me to write this. Clever."

Arya took it back, and hid it well on her person. "I don't know why I can't just kill him." She complained.

"We've been through this. We need it to be public. He has the ear of Robin Arryn and the little shit will do exactly as Baelish asks unless forced not to. If Lord Royce doesn't go along with it then it's all for naught and we'll lose the Vale." Sansa told her.

"If it's quiet, I can just use his face." Arya offered.

"No." Sansa shuddered. "You may be good Arya, but if anybody gets the slightest hint that something isn't right then that's it. Game over."

"My Lady." Arya nodded, annoyed. She strode away from Sansa in a huff, barging past Brienne as she went. Sansa watched her go, trying her hardest to keep the knowing smile off of her face.

* * *

The final wagons full of Dragonglass were being loaded onto the ship heading North, and Torrhen stood with Jon overseeing it. Things were still strained, Torrhen still being angry at Jon for the scene in the Chamber of the Painted Table, but he knew that Jon had been right.

"I am sorry, you know." Torrhen said.

"I know." Jon nodded, not saying anything else. Torrhen was about to try and talk some more when a voice came from behind them.

"Beggin' your pardon Your Grace!" Davos' Fleabottom accent called out. Torrhen and Jon both swivelled around to see Cregan, Davos and a third man walking over to them.

"Lord Davos. Cregan Glenmore." Torrhen smiled. "You survived King's Landing then."

"Just about." Cregan grinned. "Thanks to this one here." He pushed the third man in front of Torrhen.

"Your Grace I'd like to introduce you to Clo…" Davos began, but the man interrupted the former smuggler.

"I'm Gendry, Your Grace. I'm Robert Baratheon's bastard son." He told them. Torrhen looked at the man in surprise.

"Yes, well he was meant to keep that to himself." Davos said, frustrated.

"Gendry did you say?" Torrhen asked.

"Yes, Your Grace. Figured our Fathers trusted each other, so we should do the same." Gendry replied.

"Quite right." Jon smiled, shaking Gendry's hand.

"You're more than welcome here my friend." Torrhen said, shaking his hand next. "After all you did for my sister."

Gendry looked pained for a moment, before he asked. "How is she?"

"Alive. At home." Jon told him.

"I'm glad to hear it." Gendry smiled, his cheeks going slightly red, but only Torrhen noticed.

"What can we do for you Gendry?" Torrhen asked.

Gendry looked defiantly at the King, and replied. "Lord Davos explained to me what was going on, he told me what was out there." Turning to Jon, he added. "I want to join you, I want to go North and help."

"Don't be a damn fool." Davos admonished. "You're not a soldier."

"No, but I'm a fighter." Gendry nodded. "And they won't be needing a smith with swords like those." He gestured to Winter's Bite and Longclaw.

"Do you know how to use one?" Jon asked. Gendry shook his head. "Well that's a problem."

"Prefer a hammer." Gendry told them confidently.

"You're your father's son." Torrhen chuckled, walking towards the wall of the cave to find something. He vaguely heard Jon and Gendry talking about meeting Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark respectively when he found it. Picking a large wooden pole up around the size of a Warhammer, he turned back around and threw it towards Gendry, who expertly caught it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Is that a good size for your Hammer?" Torrhen asked.

"The handle aye…" Gendry began, confused. Nodding, Torrhen withdrew Winter's Bite, showing the flat side towards Gendry.

"Attack me." Torrhen told the Baratheon bastard.

"Your Grace…" Davos began, but a look from Torrhen cut him off.

"I can't hit a King." Gendry shook his head. Jon was just watching on in amusement.

"You have to be good to hit me." Torrhen told him. "I swear to you I'm not going to attack, I just want to see how good you are. You're at an advantage anyway." He added, waving his maimed hand.

Gendry sighed, and looked at Davos for confirmation. When he received a brisk nod, Gendry got into a fighting stance and swung the overgrown stick around his head, before lashing out at Torrhen. The Stark deflected it well, so Gendry swung again, clashing with the flat side of the blade. Torrhen was impressed at how quickly the Baratheon could move, and was having to use all his strength to not be forced backwards quicker than he already was.

It wasn't a true fight, anybody could see that, but Gendry was putting force into his blows, and one of them knocked Torrhen's sword too far to his right-hand side. Quickly bringing his sword central, he didn't expect Gendry to twirl the pole above his head before bringing it in a swift movement downwards, then upwards again, disarming Torrhen. He finally did a 360 degree turn, smashing the stick into the side of Torrhen's face.

The Stark King went sprawling to the floor, spitting blood out of his mouth. He quickly got up and turned on the Baratheon bastard, who looked horrified at what he had done, and Gendry dropped his weapon immediately. Torrhen walked menacingly up to Gendry, stopping inches from him.

"Lord Davos." Torrhen growled.

"Your Grace, I'm sure he didn't…"

"Lord Davos!" Torrhen roared, silencing the room. Gendry was looking on, terrified. Torrhen gave him an angry glare, before his face cracked, and a bellowing laugh came out of the Stark. "Lord Davos see to it that Gendry gets kitted out properly. I'm sure there is still some Baratheon style armour somewhere in the castle." He offered out his arm for Gendry to shake, and he did gingerly. "Don't look so scared my friend, you fought well. I'm sure Jon can find place for you on the expedition."

"You're not angry?" Gendry asked, amazed, looking between Torrhen and the now retreating Davos.

"Of course not." Torrhen shrugged, spitting the last little bit of blood out of his mouth. "I asked you to fight me and you did, very well may I add. You can clearly handle yourself so you deserve to go."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Gendry said excitedly, shaking Torrhen's hand far more than was necessary. "I promise you, you won't regret it."

"It's not me that has the final say though. I'll leave you to Jon to discuss it in detail." Torrhen told him, sheathing Winter's Bite and making his way out of the cave to oversee the final preparations for departure.

* * *

He left the cave to see that Jorah and Dany were saying farewell to one another. Slowing down to allow them that, Jon and Gendry caught up with him. Oblivious to the relationship between Jorah and Daenerys, Jon walked ahead, stopping before Dany as Jorah went to finish readying the boat. Shaking his head, Torrhen joined them.

"Well if I don't return at least you won't have to deal with a possible Targaryen pretender anymore." Jon told her with a smile.

"You're no pretender, I saw that the moment you faced Drogon." Dany smiled back.

Torrhen noticed they wanted to say more, and he was in the way, so quickly he coughed and turned to Dany. "I know we've had our differences these past few months, but I wish you good fortune Daenerys Targaryen." He smiled at her.

"And I you, Torrhen Stark." She said back. Torrhen took her hand and laid a kiss upon it, before turning and helping Ser Jorah with the boat. He could hear the conversation between Jon and Dany however.

"I'm glad I came." Jon was saying. "Getting to know you has been an honour, Your Grace."

"It's been good to spend time with family that has never tried to force me to do anything, or that lives up to the reputation I've faced with Westerosi." Dany chuckled. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay?"

"I'm sure you could." Jon told her. "Which is why I need to go."

"Make sure you come back." Dany said, a small hint of vulnerability creeping into her voice. Torrhen looked up just in time to see her lay a prolonged kiss onto Jon's cheek. Grinning, he noticed Lord Davos in the distance running over to them, a large satchel in his hands.

Soon enough, Cregan, Torrhen, Jon, Davos, Gendry and Jorah were all heaving the longboat into the water, and once they were inside Torrhen turned back long enough to see the people on the shore shrink until all he could see were the specks that indicated the hair of Daenerys and Missandei.

* * *

A few days after leaving Dragonstone was all it took for them to reach White Harbour, and Torrhen was stood on deck, waiting for his retinue to disembark the ship before he joined them. Cregan was marshalling the efforts, so Torrhen went to speak to Ser Jorah.

"Ser Jorah." Torrhen called.

"Your Grace." Jorah bowed politely, looking out to White Harbour. "This is the closest to home I've been in near 15 years."

"The first time I saw you, I wanted you dead." Torrhen admitted. "I begged Daenerys to give me your head, and twice she refused."

"I remember." Jorah told him. "I owe her my life."

"Ensure Jon comes back, and I'll stop demanding." Torrhen told him, causing Jorah to look over at Torrhen wide eyed. "Get Jon safely back down below the Wall, and we shall discuss your crimes properly, man to man."

"You would pardon me?" Jorah asked.

"I would allow you to enter the North, but I can make no promises about Bear Island." Torrhen admitted. "Your cousin is a formidable girl."

"I've never even met her." Jorah admitted. "Thank you, Your Grace. I promise you I will do my utmost to protect him."

Torrhen nodded, staring out to see. "See that you do, if he dies, I expect you to be dead already." He told the Mormont, before spotting Jon on the deck. He walked over to his cousin, and they stayed in an awkward silence for a time.

"We shouldn't fight." Jon finally said.

"I've done many things to hurt you, brother." Torrhen said solemnly. "I should have told you the truth sooner, I shouldn't have used your heritage before I told you, I know, and I'm sorry."

Jon looked out at sea for a moment, before turning to Torrhen and offering out his arm. "If you can forgive me for how I've treated you, I was angry aye but you're still King, I shouldn't have acted that way."

"I totally understand how you acted." Torrhen grinned, grasping Jon's forearm as they shook each other's arms grinning at one another. They let go, and quickly crashed into one another, hugging. "You stay safe." Torrhen told Jon warningly.

"I'll do my best. Say hello to Arya and Bran for me."

"Aye I will." Torrhen nodded. He noticed Cregan climbing back up onto the ship, a long package in his hand. "Ah, is that…?"

"A boat from White Harbour dropped this off. Said you'd asked for it." Cregan shrugged, handing Torrhen the package. Torrhen nodded, and turned to Jon.

"I know how you've been feeling about everything, but I also saw you and Dany on the beach. This has always been yours, and I won't keep it from you any longer. Use it, don't use it, but it's yours." Torrhen said, handing it to Jon. Jon took it gingerly, and carefully opened it. Immediately he recognised the sword just by its hilt.

"Blackfyre." Jon said.

"Aye, I won't keep it any longer. You could use all the Valyrian Steel you can get up North." Torrhen told Jon.

"Aye, thank you." Jon said, nervously staring at the sword. Torrhen nodded, and went to leave the ship. As the longboat sailed towards White Harbour he held his hand up in a wave to Jon, and Torrhen was grateful that Jon returned the favour. Soon enough the ship was gone, headed to Eastwatch, and Torrhen was on the White Harbour docks, face to face with Brynden Tully.

* * *

The last time Torrhen had ridden back into Winterfell without having to fight his way in was after he had secured a betrothal with Talia Forrester, and the sigh of relief as he saw his home was audible to everybody in his party. Taking point, he galloped the last mile or so, only slowing down as he entered the courtyard.

Dismounting, he walked towards the gathered crowd. His family was all there, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Bran or Arya. Sansa initiated the kneeling, and just as they had for Robert Baratheon so long ago, the entirety of Winterfell knelt for their King. Torrhen would be a liar if he said that the sight of Littlefinger kneeling didn't make him smirk, and as soon as he had managed to wipe it off of his face, he gestured everybody to rise. He formally greeted Lords that he hadn't seen for a long time, before he came to a surprising face.

"Asher Forrester." Torrhen grinned. "I trust it went well?"

"Ironrath and Highpoint are yours, Your Grace." Asher told him. "Gwyn Whitehill is under guard in Winterfell."

"I'll deal with her later." Torrhen told him. He moved further down the line, speaking to Lord Royce, Lord Glover and Littlefinger briefly before he was stood in front of Bran.

"I thought you were dead." Torrhen said emotionally.

"Not yet." Bran told him. Torrhen bent down and hugged his brother fiercely, only slightly concerned by the lack of power in Bran's hug back., before stepping away and looking down at Arya.

"I tried looking for you, but you were gone." Torrhen told her. "I'm so sorry."

Arya smiled up at him. "I know, it's ok. We can talk about it later."

Torrhen nodded, moving to envelop her in a tight hug. Arya was stronger than Bran, but even she seemed to hug back half-heartedly. He stepped across again, and no words were spoken this time before Sansa launched herself at him. He held her back tightly, having missed his twin fiercely. Setting her down, he stood in front of his wife and direwolf, the former was wearing a thick coat.

"My Queen." Torrhen smiled, reaching for her hand and kissing it gently. "Thank you for ruling in my absence."

"My King." Wylla curtseyed. "Winterfell is yours."

Torrhen sighed contently at those words. "Let us get inside, I'm cold and hungry." He said loudly after roughly scratching behind Balerion's ears, and the crowd soon dispersed. Torrhen grabbed Bran's wheeled chair, and led his family into the Great Hall.

* * *

After a brief meal, Sansa had left to go and oversee some duties and Bran had asked to go to the Godswood, so left at the High Table were Arya and Wylla, filling Torrhen in on everything that had happened. He outright laughed at Arya's fight with Brienne, impressed with his sister and vowing he would spar with her soon, but through all the japes he couldn't help but notice worry etched on Wylla's face.

"Arya, come by my rooms later. I want to talk to you properly about where you've been, but first I need some rest." Torrhen smiled kindly. Arya nodded and excused herself, leaving Wylla alone with Torrhen. Standing, he offered his arm to escort her, and they slowly made their way up to the Lords chambers, with the oversized black direwolf following behind them.

"You look more beautiful than I remember you being My Queen." Torrhen told her.

"Well you have been away for some months." Wylla japed.

"I apologise, things… took a turn." Torrhen sighed. "The problem beyond the Wall, it seems to be a bigger problem than I first anticipated."

"Aye, Bran told us he saw the dead marching." Wylla said quietly, horror in her voice.

"How does he see?" Torrhen asked.

"You'll have to ask him, I'm not sure." Wylla told him.

They made more small talk on the happenings of Winterfell, and soon enough they arrived at the door to their chambers. Wylla had moved some furniture around, but it was still the same to Torrhen. He watched as Balerion immediately strode over to the corner of the room where a large rug had been laid out for the direwolf by the fire, and Torrhen also went to lie down on the bed, and he felt himself relax properly for the first time since he'd left Winterfell. Wylla however, stayed standing.

"Is everything ok?" Torrhen asked, sitting up. Wylla took his hands in hers, and gently guided them towards her stomach. Gently, Torrhen undid the fastenings of her thick cloak, and guided it off of her torso, bringing his hands down her body before they stopped suddenly on her belly. Looking down, he noticed the swell immediately, and began to caress her stomach gently.

"You're…"

"With child." Wylla grinned. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I wanted you to see it first."

Torrhen breathed out a laugh, and began grinning widely. He stood so that he was taller than Wylla and kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you." He whispered to her.

"It isn't just down to me." She laughed, hitting him gently on the chest before resting her hands upon it. He bent down and captured her lips with his own gently at first, but Wylla pushed herself into the kiss passionately, pushing him down towards the bed as clothes went flying, and the married royal couple enjoyed each other.

* * *

Wylla had taken him twice before he succumbed to sleep, although he had only slept a couple of hours when a knock at the door came.

"Sorry to disturb Your Grace, but Princess Arya is wanting an audience." The guard said, seemingly non-perplexed about disturbing Balerion.

"Send her in, but don't call her Princess again, she'll likely have your tongue out." Torrhen laughed, pulling some trousers on. Arya walked in, hands behind her back as Torrhen went to sit by the fire. Wylla was still asleep, so they tried to stay quiet.

"You asked me to come later." Arya said.

"I did." Torrhen nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, last time I saw you…"

"You abandoned me for dead." Arya finished. Torrhen looked at her, hurt at her words.

"Never." He told her. "I wanted to jump in and find you, I wanted to stop the ship and make sure you were ok."

Arya waved him off. "It doesn't matter now. We're back together again."

Torrhen nodded, pouring them both some ale. He handed her the glass and grinned as he saw her down it quickly, wiping her mouth before she held her glass out again.

"Where did you go?" He asked, pouring again. "Wherever it is I want to go too, to learn how to drink like that." Arya studied him carefully, looking as if she didn't want to say anything. Torrhen captured her hand in his and stared into her eyes. "Arya, it's me, we've always been close, I've always tried to look out for you. You can trust me."

"Can I?" She asked.

"Always." Torrhen nodded. "I fought the Hound to keep you safe remember, I'd fight anything to keep you safe."

Arya looked towards the fire, and explained everything. She told him about the Braavosi that saved her, that was terrified at her coin. She told him about the Titan of Braavos and the House of Black and White. She told him about her training, and Meryn Trant, and going blind and everything that she had been through. She explained she knew the secrets of the Faceless Men, and had used those secrets to come back to Westeros and kill Walder Frey and his entire House. By the end of it they were both exhausted. Arya looked at Torrhen, and for the first time she seemed unsure of how this would all play out.

Torrhen stood and stared into the fire, digesting all of that information. He had heard rumours of the Faceless men of course, but to think his sister was one was something else entirely. "Does anybody else know?" Torrhen asked.

"No." Arya replied.

"Good, keep it that way." Torrhen said. "The less people that know, the more we can use it to our advantage."

* * *

The next morning, Torrhen was up bright and early. He took Balerion to visit the Godswood, and prayed for longer than he had ever done before. Praying for his family, for victory against the Night King and Cersei, for peace for all the fallen. He was interrupted about an hour after he had arrived by his brother, wheeling up behind him.

"It's right that you are here." Bran said.

"It's good to see you safe, Bran." Torrhen smiled, making room. Bran wheeled himself over to the tree, and stared at the face carved into the trunk.

"You want to ask me something." Bran stated. "Ever since you heard that I have visions you've had a question on your mind that you've pondered on for years."

Torrhen looked at him in surprise, before nodding carefully. "Years ago, Renly Baratheon made a claim." He began. "He claimed Littlefinger was the one to betray Father. If you have these visions that Wylla claims you do, maybe you can find the truth."

Bran closed his eyes for a moment. "Why?"

Torrhen sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Because if it's true, I need to get rid of Littlefinger." He whispered.

Bran nodded, and held his hand out to the face in the tree. Torrhen watched as his eyes turned pure white. Bran's mouth was moving incredibly fast, seemingly whispering out words at lightning speed. Torrhen was about to shake his brother, to see if he was ok when suddenly, Bran became audible.

"I did warn you not to trust me." He said quietly, before his eyes returned, and Bran looked solemnly at Torrhen. "It's true." He said, then explained what he had seen in exquisite detail.

Torrhen began breathing heavily once Bran had finished, hyperventilating. He quickly got up and started pacing. "That bastard! He betrays my family, my Mother and Father both, then kidnaps Sansa and sells her to those fucking Boltons!" He began raging. It was lucky that the Godswood was always isolated, so nobody would hear. "He needs to go, he needs to pay for all he's done towards House Stark."

"You need the Vale though." Bran told him.

Torrhen cursed. "Aye, I do." He sighed. Making up his mind, he decided what to do. "Are you ok here?"

Bran nodded once. "I'm always ok here." He said. "Go and find Sansa, and begin planning."

* * *

Jon was in a small guest room in Eastwatch putting his final preparations together. He was wrapped up as warmly as he could possibly be, with enough food for about two weeks on his person. He had strapped Dragonglass daggers to his coat too, and now all that was left was the choice that faced him on his bed.

He had laid out both Longclaw and Blackfyre, and was unsure of which sword to use. "I could take both." He said quietly to himself, but staring at the ancient Targaryen sword made him feel nervous. He could hear the others getting ready outside, and sighed to himself. Shaking his head fiercely, he reached out for Longclaw and immediately left the room.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter. Finally, Torrhen is back in Winterfell and has reunited with most of his siblings! I enjoyed the reunions, I felt that Arya can open up to Torrhen more than most of the Starks because of what they've already been through.**

 **The boat scene was fun to write. I figured that Torrhen knew enough about Jorah to at least think about pardoning him. Jon and Torrhen seem to be ok with each other finally too!**

 **The last scene I put in to show that while he enjoys Daenerys and the comfort she brings him in his familial crisis, he still can't bring himself to say 'I'm a Targaryen'.**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews. They make me much more motivated.**

 **Reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover: As do I! which makes steering this away from an OCxDany fic much easier.**

 **Guest (Arya): Arya has a very one dimensional mind. You're either a friend or an enemy to her, the way I see it. All she knows is that Daenerys is the reason that Cat is dead. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Dragongodslayer7: See I just imagine myself as Torrhen, because I have an overactive imagination and the 8 hours plus I spend at work I get a lot of time to think, and imagine my life if this fic was the actual show. It also is where I come up with 90% of my ideas. So I have no actor in mind for Torrhen, but whoever it is would have to be the same age as Sophie Turner for me.**

 **Lightningscar: It was to describe Wylla. Descriptions often get so repetitive so I try and do what I can to change them up, that one was a bit misplaced it seems though! Ilyn Payne was written out after the actor got severe cancer. I heard he made a full recovery however, but for the purposes of this fic the character died at the Blackwater in Season 2. Even from the ground, you could have seen it was some form of pattern, and it wasn't the first time the Walkers/Wights had used that. He's Jon Snow, for now. House Blackfyre was the creation of Daemon Blackfyre, the legitimised bastard of Aegon IV that was a much better choice for king than the trueborn son that won the war. Targaryen bastards are still named after their regions. I'll admit that Ramsay being a Snow to Torrhen slipped my mind, but I'll just have the Bolton thing as him rushing. Dany was also just hot headed, and sees Jon as a legitimate Targ even if he doesn't quite yet. In Ep 6 they did have the odd bit of fire from Beric's sword etc., but even I'll admit that it was a huge stretch of the imagination to even begin to get your head around it. I'll hopefully be more clear in my version.**

 **Mithos Yggdrassil: I completely understand what you're saying. I will add that probably 90%+ fics on the entire site will have some form of content from the originals, and there are even those 'Characters read the books' ones that I often find enjoyable. I'd expect you'd have written the same form of review on those. If not, then you can PM me about it, but considering it's your problem, please don't expect me to be the one to initiate private messages.**

 **FlashFire705: I have an initial character outline for my Tyrell OC, Theo. I also have the basis of a backstory and when the fic will start but that's it. Unfortunately, I get quite a lot of good ideas and there are around 3 or 4 stories before that one in the queue, but I will hopefully get around to it.**


	66. Beyond the Wall

**I wanted this out a few days ago, but work has been brutal and I've just been so tired, so I'm sorry for the delay, but here you are!**

 **I'm going off canon for a completely unimportant reason in this one, but it was something I thought of at work and it made me grin for about a day as I found it a funny idea, so here we go.**

 **As always, I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

The weeks after Torrhen's return to Winterfell had been strange. He realised how much he hated being away from the castle while doing the menial jobs that the Lord of Winterfell was required to do, and catching up with his siblings and wife was also a blessing.

Torrhen had also begrudgingly taken to walking around Winterfell with Lord Baelish every couple of days, mainly to get an insight into the feelings of the Vale, but for other reasons as well.

It was on one of those walks where they stumbled across the training yard, and stopped to watch Arya, Brienne, Podrick Payne and Ser Brynden all training. Arya and Brienne fighting, and the Blackfish giving Podrick some pointers.

"You know, it's interesting that you've allowed Lady Brienne and the Payne boy to stay in Winterfell." Baelish remarked.

"How so?" Torrhen asked, keeping in his exasperation.

"A Stormlander and a Westerlander, serving the King in the North." Baelish told him. "Interesting company since you've likely killed a number of his family."

Torrhen leant on the railings of the balcony they were on, snow falling thickly on his dark brown hair. "Lady Brienne and Podrick have both aided my Sister in her time of need. They rescued her from the hell she found herself in." He explained. "For as long as Winterfell is mine, they will have a place here."

Baelish nodded, before turning, leaning his back on the balcony and looking directly at Torrhen. "I've heard rumours…" Torrhen looked at the man, waiting for him to go on. "Rumours that young Podrick Payne doesn't keep to his given quarters at nights."

Torrhen internally grinned. It had come to his attention in the last couple of days that Sansa had become quite attached to the young squire, more attached than a Lady of House Stark possibly should have done, but while the monarch was slightly annoyed at his twin, the brother was ecstatic that Sansa had found something happy. He tried to play it to his advantage though. "That's not right, you must be mistaken."

"I've seen him myself, Your Grace." Baelish told him.

"Where does he go?" Torrhen asked, feigning impatience.

Baelish looked intently at Torrhen, and whispered. "To the Lady Sansa."

Torrhen immediately put on a face of unbelievable anger, and turned away from Baelish to set his face correctly. "You must be mistaken. Sansa wouldn't do that." He growled.

"I wish I was mistaken Your Grace, but I'm not." Baelish said from behind him.

Torrhen clenched his fist tightly. "If you'll excuse me, Lord Baelish. It seems I must be having words with my sister." Torrhen growled, skulking off to find Sansa, not seeing the grin appearing on Baelish's face.

* * *

He found Sansa in the crypts, lighting the candles on their father's effigy. Silently, he walked up to her, and they stayed in silence, thinking about Ned Stark. Feeling emotion well up in him, he spoke to her after a few moments. "I tried to get it as close as possible, this was the third attempt, but it still doesn't look right."

Sansa smiled sadly. "I imagine that's what he thought about Aunt Lyanna, Uncle Brandon and our Grandfather."

Torrhen nodded, staring up at the statue again. Even in death, Ned Stark seemed to tower over him. "I go to bed at night, and I stare out the window looking out at the castle grounds, and I think to myself, have I made him proud today? Have I done the best I could to be the best Lord of Winterfell I can be." He admitted. "I always come to the conclusion I haven't."

"Why do you say that?" Sansa asked.

"Because I know he's disappointed in what I've become." Torrhen shrugged. "I've done many things that Father would never have dreamed of to get our home back. He would be disappointed I know."

Sansa turned to Torrhen, and hugged him softly. Torrhen returned it, letting himself sink into his twin, the one person he felt he could let see him at his weakest. "He would be glad you've brought the family back together, even if the methods went against his beliefs, but his honour and sense of justice was what got him killed, you've survived and House Stark has risen again from the ashes because of you." She urged, letting him go but keeping her arms on his.

Torrhen smiled, grateful for Sansa's words. Letting his sister go, he turned back to the statue. "Littlefinger knows."

"Knows what?" Sansa asked.

"That you take Pod to your bed every night." Torrhen told her. He almost laughed at the sense of dread that appeared on her face.

"I didn't even know you knew that." Sansa admitted with a blush.

Torrhen let out a gruff laugh at that. "Ha. It's my castle now Sansa, I know everything that goes on." Sansa wrung her hands nervously, not knowing what was coming next. Torrhen took her hands in his. "Does he make you happy?" He asked.

Sansa smiled, letting out a content sigh. "After Ramsay, I didn't think I could ever bring myself to like… that. I don't even know how it happened, but we got talking one day while you were away and I guess one thing just led to another. He makes me feel wonderful though Tor, please don't punish him." She begged.

Torrhen smiled, and squeezed her hands. "If he makes you happy, and so long as you make sure to sire no bastards, I can't punish him. You deserve to be happy Sansa."

Breathing in relief, Sansa thanked Torrhen over again, until they were interrupted by Arya.

"A serving girl just tried to get in here, I stopped her. This is our place." Arya said, walking up and stopping next to Torrhen, staring up at the stone face of Ned Stark. "It doesn't look like him."

"I know." Torrhen said sadly. "What did she want?"

"What? Oh, the girl. Your wife has requested you join her for lunch." Arya shrugged.

"Very well." Torrhen nodded. "I'll leave you two to it." He said, taking one last look at his Father before walking quickly out of the crypts.

* * *

"Do you know what I like about you?" Dany asked Tyrion as they sat together in the Chamber of the Painted Table.

Tyrion turned away from the fire to look at her. "I honestly don't."

"You're not a hero." She explained.

"Oh." Tyrion said, not expecting that. "I've been heroic on occasion. I once charged through the Mud Gate at King's Landing…"

"I don't want you to be a hero." Dany interrupted him, walking over to the fire with wine in her hand. "Heroes do stupid things and they die. Drogo, Jorah, Daario, Stark and even my nephew, they all try to outdo each other. Who can do the stupidest, bravest thing."

"Interesting, those heroes you name." Tyrion remarked. "Drogo, Jorah, Daario, Torrhen Stark and even your nephew, they all fell in love with you."

"Jon isn't in love with me. Torrhen never was." Dany argued.

"Torrhen Stark claims he never loved you like that, but I saw otherwise. There are lingering feelings there I'm sure." Tyrion waved off. "It must be my mistake for Jon Snow however, I presume he must only stare at you longingly to coerce you into joining the North in a military alliance."

Dany silently scoffed, shaking her head at the madness coming out of Tyrion's mouth. "He's too little for me." She argued childishly, before realising who she was speaking to. "I didn't mean…"

"As heroes go he's quite little." Tyrion replied, slightly amused.

"I know you're brave. I wouldn't have chosen a coward as my Hand." Dany reassured him. She went to sit down, as they began to discuss the upcoming event that they were both concerned about. "So, if all goes well I'll finally get to meet your sister. From everything you've told me about her, she'd rather murder me than speak with me."

"Oh, first she'll torture you in some horrible way and then she'd murder you." Tyrion countered. "Nobody trusts my sister less than I do believe me. If we go to the capital, we'll go with two armies, and three dragons, and if anyone touches you, King's Landing burns down to the foundation stones."

"And right now, she's thinking of how to set a trap?" Dany asked.

"Course she is. And she's wondering what trap you're laying for her." Tyrion answered.

"Are we? Laying any traps?"

Tyrion wrung his hands together, thinking on his response. "If we want to create a new and better world I'm not sure deceit and mass murder is the best way to start." He told his Queen.

"Which war was won without deceit and mass murder? Even somebody with the honour of House Stark succumbed to trickery and barbary in his re-conquest of the North." Dany argued.

"Torrhen Stark understands that if you want to win your throne, sometimes you have to be ruthless. You need to inspire some degree of fear, but he also has the love of his people. They respect the name Stark and they believe in him after he saved them from Ramsay Snow." Tyrion explained to her. "Fear is all Cersei has, it's all my Father had and it's all Joffrey tried to have. Fear makes their power brittle. Because everything beneath them longs to see them dead."

"Aegon Targaryen got quite a long way with fear." Dany remarked.

"He did. But you once spoke to me of all your plans in regards to changing the way things are done in Westeros, is the man who built Westeros really the ideal idol to have?" Tyrion asked, one eyebrow raised.

Tyrion's words made Dany think hard, before she rose from her chair to plan the meeting taking place in King's Landing with her Hand.

* * *

One thing Torrhen had missed over the years is how much better the food seemed to taste if it was cooked at home. He had decreed that even the highborn were to be rationed fairly, and sometimes rued that decision when it tasted as good as it did one during his lunch with his wife. A raven had arrived stating that Jon and the others had gotten to Eastwatch, and they were taking a few days to prepare for the journey Northwards, and Torrhen tried to ignore his aching worry by talking about the baby, a topic Wylla was more than happy to discuss too.

"What do you think it will be?" Wylla asked.

Torrhen finished his mouthful, and placed his cutlery down. "So long as it's healthy, I don't care." He admitted.

"But if you had to guess? We need to think of a name, it won't be far off coming." Wylla said, stroking her belly.

Torrhen thought for a moment. "If it's a girl, I have an idea but I'm not sure you'd approve."

"Mira." Wylla said, unemotionally.

"Aye. Not just because of what you're thinking though." Torrhen told his wife. "She was a valuable spy in King's Landing and risked her life for the sake of information. That debt can never be repaid."

Wylla wasn't happy, but nodded. "She deserves something it's true, but won't Asher and Elaena Forrester name theirs after her if they have a girl?"

"They named their girl Lyarra." Torrhen remembered.

"Then Mira for a girl." Wylla nodded. "And for a boy?"

"Cregan." Torrhen said immediately, noticing the look of wonder on Wylla's face. "Not for Glenmore, although he has been a true friend, but for the ancestor that I looked up to most as a child. Cregan Stark, the Hand of the King after the Dance."

"Bran was right." Wylla whispered. Torrhen looked at her questioningly, so she continued. "He said we were to have a boy named Cregan."

Torrhen grinned. "We're having a boy."

"You believe him?" Wylla asked.

Torrhen nodded. "He's my brother, what reason would he have to mislead us?"

Wylla was about to retort, when Maester Wolkan came up to the high table. "Sorry, Your Grace, but a raven came from King's Landing."

"King's Landing?" Wylla asked, as Torrhen took the letter from the Maester.

"Her Grace Cersei of the House Lannister… invites Torrhen of the House Stark…" Torrhen read aloud, trailing off occasionally. "To a summit involving all those in Westeros with a crown. She's agreed."

"Agreed?"

"To meet." Torrhen told his wife, before explaining the plan to her. "I know it sounds mad, but it's all we have."

"That's why Jon has gone North then, to catch one of those things." Wylla surmised. "A shame, I'm sure it would have been quite the occasion."

"It will be. I'm accepting." Torrhen told her, and Wylla laughed for a moment before realising Torrhen wasn't joking.

"You can't seriously go?" Wylla asked him incredulously.

"I can and I will." Torrhen told her strongly.

"You've just gotten back! How will the Lords…"

"Hang the Lords! This is bigger than a fucking Kingdom!" Torrhen shouted. "We are on the verge of the biggest threat known to mankind and we need all the living available to fight it. If that means breaking bread with the Whore Queen then so be it, we'll come for her after we've won."

Wylla stared at him angrily. "My Uncle died in that war, your brother died. Don't let that be in vain. I understand your reasons but others will not."

"The others will be busy preparing themselves." Torrhen bit back. "I do not want to fight; the summit isn't for another two moons."

"When I'm due?" Wylla asked, more upset than angry now. "You can't leave me alone."

"You'll have the Maester, you'll have Sansa." Torrhen told her reassuringly. "I wouldn't go if it wasn't important, but this could mean that the entire South joins with us against these things, and I need to be there to make sure that Cersei sees how necessary that is."

* * *

Torrhen entered the Godswood in a rather annoyed manner. He saw Bran by the tree, with Balerion lying down by his chair, protecting the Stark. Brynden Tully was also there, having being asked by Torrhen to be a guard for Bran.

"Your Grace." The Blackfish bowed his head.

"Ser Brynden." Torrhen nodded, before he turned to Bran. "You can't look into the future and find out who I get to marry Gwyn Whitehill for Highpoint can you? I've just spoken to her and I can't think of a single person."

Bran almost smiled, amusedly. "It doesn't work like that."

Torrhen threw himself to the floor and laid his head on Balerion. "How does it work then? Because that would be unbelievably useful."

Bran turned to the tree. "I see the past, I see the present, but the future is constantly changing. Every person making a decision changes the future." He said.

"Great." Torrhen sighed, earning a grin from his great uncle. "What can you see now then?"

Bran turned to the Weirwood tree, placing his hands on one of the many branches and Torrhen watched again as his eyes went white, as Bran's consciousness travelled elsewhere. The Blackfish shook his head. "I can only think of what your Mother would say if she saw this."

Torrhen chuckled. "She'd be slapping him, worried that he would never come back. Bran was always her favourite."

"She didn't have favourites." Brynden shook his head.

"And Bran was still her favourite." Torrhen chuckled. "It's ok we all knew it really."

They were silent for a moment, as Bran stayed unmoving, before Brynden brought out Riversteel. "It's a fine blade. I'm sorry about what it cost you though."

Torrhen waved him off with his four-fingered hand. "It's nothing, I've grown used to it now really."

"Still, no sword is worth that."

"Valyrian Steel is." Torrhen told him. "Valyrian Steel kills White Walkers, and one tiny finger paid for two more of those swords to be in the fight. That's a price I'm more than willing to pay again if needs be."

"It won't come to that." The Blackfish said strongly. Torrhen just nodded, settling himself into the sleeping Balerion further when Bran's eyes returned.

"They've been stuck in the middle of a lake for days. All of their food is gone and they've almost used all of the fire used from the flaming swords to keep them warm. They have a Wight, but the army of the dead have surrounded them." He told them forebodingly.

Torrhen swore loudly. "Fuck!"

"It's ok Torrhen. Jon will make it." Bran told him, unemotionally. "Daenerys is on her way."

* * *

Torrhen was later sat pouring over maps in the War Room of Winterfell. Pieces had been placed on the map of Westeros, with Torrhen deciding where the strategic defensive positions would be if the Walkers breached the Wall. Bran was with him, as Torrhen liked to keep tabs on what was happening North of the Wall. Also in the room was a single guard, keeping to the shadows in the corner.

Torrhen placed the Falcon of House Arryn atop the Dreadfort, thinking that the relatively unscathed Arryn forces could do some good in defending such an important Northern stronghold, while also scouring the castle for any Bolton remnants, and preparing it for Davos to take up his new seat. He also picked up the Wolf head of House Stark, staring intently at the map, deciding where to send his own forces. A knock at the door brought his attention away from the map, and he called out, allowing the people on the other side to enter. In stepped Sansa and Lord Baelish.

"Ah, Lord Baelish." Torrhen said, placing the piece at Castle Black. "Welcome."

"Your Grace." Baelish nodded politely. "I must admit I'm surprised you asked for me to come here. I don't think I've ever been here before."

"You wouldn't have." Torrhen said gruffly. "This room is only used for the planning of war. I have only stepped foot in it once before, when my brother Robb was planning his Southern campaign."

Baelish looked at the maps. "If it's strategy you want, I can go and fetch Lord Royce…"

"Lord Royce is a capable commander it is true, but he is not the Lord Protector of the Vale." Torrhen said. "You claim to lead, so lead. I believe that the Knights of the Vale can do the most good at the Dreadfort and surrounding lands. They're well placed to head North if the Wall falls, or to retreat, whichever is needed."

"A sound plan." Baelish nodded. "We can also send men up to the Last Hearth and Karhold if needs be, to be the first line of defence. That is if you want them to be defended after they betrayed your family, that is."

"It's a funny thing, betrayal." Sansa butted in from next to Bran. "It can often come from the unlikeliest of places. We all thought the Umbers were loyal to a fault, and yet they betrayed us."

"And we have pardoned them for it." Torrhen added. "Lord Ned still has enough men to hold an army off while his people flee, as does Lady Alys. You won't be needed up there."

"Very well." Baelish nodded. The room fell into silence, and Sansa began shifting the archer sigil carving of House Glenmore down to Moat Cailin.

"King Robert's bastard has made it to Eastwatch." Bran butted in.

"That was quick." Torrhen nodded approvingly. "Good, hopefully they can be saved."

"What is happening?" Baelish asked, not liking being left out of the loop.

Torrhen smiled, and turned to the Lord. "The people in this room are here for a reason. I'm here because I need to command, the people turn to me and I must lead them through, whatever this is. Sansa has expert knowledge of Cersei Lannister that I daresay even you may not have, and is making sure any of our plans do not leave us exposed to be taken from the South. Bran is here because he can tell me what is happening right now, thousands of miles away."

"And I'm here because I'm Lord Protector of the Vale?" Baelish asked. "It seems to me like you would do just fine without me here."

"Possibly, but I would value your opinion on a few things." Torrhen shrugged, looking out to the map.

Baelish looked around the room. "I notice your sister, Lady Arya, isn't here."

"Well observed." Sansa said, distastefully.

"Is she not useful?" Baelish asked Torrhen.

"Would you trust a wild wolf to not eat you?" Torrhen asked, eyebrow raised. "Arya has been through many things, I do not know what she wants. Until I do I cannot allow her to make decisions for my Kingdom."

Baelish nodded, a glint in his eye. "I can't imagine being left in the dark sits well with her."

"Can we forget about Arya please?" Sansa snapped. "Torrhen, can we hurry up? Who knows what's happening to Jon."

"Ok." Torrhen nodded. "Lord Baelish, can you pass us the Manderly piece?" Torrhen asked. Baelish nodded, and reached his hand out for the mermaid carving when suddenly all manner of pain shot through his outstretched arm. He gazed down and saw the Valyrian Steel dagger he had given to Bran protruding out of his hand, with blood slowly flowing onto the map. He let out a scream.

"Why?" He cried.

"You're a clever man." Sansa sneered. "Figure it out."

"My sister told me everything." Torrhen said, his eyes showing nothing but rage. "How you conspired with my Aunt to murder Lord Arryn. How you tore the Tully sisters apart from the moment you were old enough to understand girls. The letter, starting this whole bloody mess. You're the reason my Father is dead, my brothers are dead, my mother is dead."

"No…" Baelish cried, grunting in pain. "I had nothing to do with any of those deaths… I loved your mother!"

"You betrayed her!" Torrhen roared. "Getting her to believe that this dagger was Tyrion Lannisters when you knew it belonged to King Robert!"

"No…"

"You swore to help my Father, and then held a knife to his throat." Bran said calmly. "'I did warn you not to trust me' you said."

"You murdered my Aunt to take power in the Vale, and then sold me to the Boltons to get power in the North." Sansa spat.

"Everything, everything that has befallen my family, can be traced back to you." Torrhen snarled.

"Please… mercy." Baelish begged, whimpering, trying to hold in the blood oozing out of his hand. "Sansa, I've loved you, more than anybody."

Torrhen couldn't hear him say any more, and his fist met Baelish's cheek with more force than he had ever mustered before. Blood was spat onto the map as Baelish reeled.

"All this, because you couldn't have my mother? Because my uncle beat you?" Torrhen laughed bitterly. "You're a weak, jealous man."

"I believe he claimed to have deflowered Mother too." Bran said. "Pity he was wrong the entire time."

"I did…" Baelish said, gaining focus.

"No, you didn't." Bran sighed. "You were dazed, confused and suffering from blood loss. You thought you saw Mother. You called out her name multiple times, yet in reality you only impregnated Aunt Lysa."

Torrhen watched as recognition shone in Baelish's eyes, only to be replaced with deep hurt and sorrow. "That knife has punctured your hand in a way that will make you bleed out in a minute. You can take it out, or you can apologise for everything you have done. Everything against House Stark done by your hand shall be atoned for, and I shall make this easier."

Baelish thought for a moment, before his eyes fell upon Sansa and softened. "All I did, I did for you and I." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Torrhen wasted no time. He speedily drew a second dagger and plunged it into the Vale Lord's heart. Baelish spluttered for a moment, staring intently at Sansa as the light faded from his eyes, before he slumped forwards onto the table, unmoving. Bran began to wheel himself out, and he left Torrhen and Sansa together, staring at the body.

"Are you ok?" Torrhen asked her.

"He loved me, in his own twisted way it's true but he loved me." Sansa replied, shaking from shock. "That was harder than with Ramsay."

"Aye." Torrhen nodded. He placed his arm gently around his sisters and guided her towards the door. Before leaving, he turned to the guard in the corner, he said. "Do what you must."

She watched as the two Starks left, closing the door behind them, before she reached for her face, and discarded the face of the Stark guard that had died that week of frostbite. Walking over to the slumped body of Littlefinger, she reached under the table for a bucket of water and a cloth, before withdrawing the knife from his hand and beginning.

* * *

The horses were ready to leave in the Winterfell courtyard. They would ride swiftly to White Harbour and take Frostfang towards King's Landing. Torrhen had decided to take a few Lords with him, to show the unity of the North, as well as Podrick Payne, who knew the capital. Pod, Cregan Glenmore, and Asher Forrester were ready on their horses along with a fairly large number of Northern soldiers, and Torrhen was saying farewell to his family. He noticed Baelish standing on top of the balcony, talking to Yohn Royce.

First, he stopped in front of Bran, and hugged him goodbye. "If you see anything of importance, anything at all that we need to know, you find a way to tell me." Torrhen told his brother.

"Look to Balerion, if I need you, he will know." Bran told Torrhen, who nodded and moved over to Sansa.

"You're leaving again." She bore into him.

"I have to." Torrhen told her strongly.

"I know." She sighed. "The last time a Stark went to King's Landing…"

"She got out." Torrhen interrupted her, not going along with her line of thought. Sansa smiled at that, and hugged him tightly.

"Where's Arya?" He asked. Sansa just shrugged in his arms, before he let go to stand in front of his now heavily pregnant wife.

"The North is yours, My Queen." He said, kissing her softly on the hand.

"You come back to it." She told him fiercely.

"As My Lady commands." Torrhen chuckled. He knelt down and kissed her stomach through all her furs, before going to mount his destrier. Balerion stood next to them, big enough now for Torrhen to scratch behind his ears while on horseback. Leading the Northern party out of the Winterfell gates, he didn't even look back. Determined to make sure that this meeting wasn't all for nothing.

* * *

 **So, the penultimate Season 7 chapter is here! I initially expected this to be a filler, but then I thought that if Torrhen was back and aware of what the girls were planning, he would be the one to kill Littlefinger. I hope the way I did it was believable and enough of a shock for you all!**

 **I tried to show that there had been a passing of a number of days on the lake too, as that was what happened in the show but they didn't portray it well enough for me. Basically, at the time Torrhen leaves Winterfell here, Jon is almost back at the wall. Basically, they'll all get to the Narrow Sea by White Harbour together and then the two ships will sail along the coast to King's Landing.**

 **Remember to PLEASE leave a review with your feelings and thoughts on the chapter, and I shall hopefully see you all soon with the Season finale!**

 **Before I get into the reviews for Chapter 65, I want to mention one posted recently on chapter 2 that actually made me laugh.**

" _DONE: youve obviously never been in a fight(or even seen a real fight) so im done._ **"**

 **I found this funny for two reasons. One, the fight in question is the attempted assassination of Bran, in which I watched it as I was writing it. Two, I'll admit I have never been in a fight and I'm glad that I've never needed too, but why would that matter to anybody in a fanfiction is beyond me. Anyway, on with the reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **darkforce: What is the point of any story? I write this because I want to if that's what you're asking, you're not obliged to read it if it isn't to your liking.**

 **Lelouch-Strife: I suggest that you do, because as I've stated from the moment they met, it isn't happening.**

 **Freakdogsflare: I'll reveal more about the future of Torrhen's world in a future chapter, but that may not be until season 8. As for the name, it's already been shown in the story.**

 **FanManga28: That's something I'm confused about too. I can only assume Rhaegar knew that the Prince who was Promised was named Aegon.**

 **Lightningscar: The way I see it is that Torrhen knows all four of the surviving Starks have gone on horrific journeys, and he's just glad that Arya's come back and has a seemingly useful set of skills. For Bran, we only see the initial/final stages of warging in the show, not what it would be like to actually watch him doing it for a vision. Clegane survived, that same Septon just happened to be travelling the Riverlands before he 'planned' to go to the Vale…**

 **Guest (JxD): That's intentional, they aren't the main characters and I wanted to portray it as Torrhen is watching it.**

 **SpoilersAreFake: I know they're believed to be, but so were the Season 7 ones and look how that turned out… I actually read them thoroughly and could see where Torrhen would fit in and how I'd take the story, so honestly, I'm not too bothered as I think I could make it work well. As it stands though, the poll is turning out to be an almost unanimous 'Wait for it to air'. As for Reddit, I look at that regularly.**


	67. The Dragon and the Wolf

**And I'm back for the last time for a while! I hope you all enjoy this, it's the longest one by far!**

 **As for me now, the poll was 75/25 in favour of waiting, so this is the last Black Wolf update until Season 8. I will be updating my other stories in the meantime though, so please take a look at them! United in Fury is my next focus.**

 **As always, I own nothing but Torrhen.**

* * *

He still felt weak, but as the captain's words that they had reached Claw Isle rang through the ship, Jon knew that he had to make himself move about. The loss of Viserion still hurt him, but the courage of Daenerys North of the Wall had inspired him. He stared again at the two swords on his bed, one, a reminder of his past on the Night's Watch and who he had become. The other, Blackfyre, if he were to take it, it would mean revealing himself as Aegon Targaryen.

He sighed, and nodded as his decision formed. He grabbed both swords, strapped one to his side and held the other, as he went in search of Ser Jorah.

Finding him below deck, Jon immediately thrust Longclaw into the Mormont's hands.

"What is this?" Ser Jorah asked.

"I need to be true to who I am, I need to become Aegon, not Jon." Jon told him. "That sword is a Mormont sword. You are the only Mormont alive capable of wielding it when the Long Night comes. Take it, we'll change the pommel again when we can."

Jorah shook his head, trying to hand it back to Jon, but Jon refused to take it. "I'm not worthy of the sword." Jorah sighed.

"You've paid for your crimes a hundred times over, you've redeemed yourself. Take it, we'll need it." Jon urged.

Jorah stared at the blade, a thousand emotions running through his mind. Finally, he nodded the once and simply whispered. "Thank you."

Jon nodded, gripping Jorah's shoulder quickly before heading above deck to where Dany was stood with Missandei. Dany looked pleased to see him.

"Jon, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, thanks." He smiled. "Interested to see the armour left out for me." He had been left Stark armour as he liked to wear, but instead of Direwolves on his breastplate there were two intertwining dragons.

"Torrhen had it made ages ago." Dany shrugged. "I've kept them for you, just in case."

"Thank you." Jon told her honestly. "It's time. I'm ready to become who I was meant to be."

"Aegon." Dany whispered, and Jon nodded.

"When the time is right, I'll reveal it to the world." Jon told her. "And, if you'll have me, I'll marry you in true light of who I am."

Dany looked shocked, but her shock turned to happiness soon enough. "After the meeting, on Dragonstone. We shall wed and unite our claims." She instructed. Jon nodded, grinning at her.

* * *

Six ships sailed into Blackwater Bay. Five with the black sails and red dragon of House Targaryen, one with the white sails and grey direwolf of House Stark. Torrhen was stood on deck, staring up at the large red castle growing larger in the horizon.

"What's it like?" Torrhen asked Howland Reed, who had begrudgingly met them at White Harbour.

"The castle is extravagant, the city smells like shit." Howland told him. "We can't smell it just yet, but we will."

Torrhen nodded, and his attention turned to the massive fleet docked towards the Southern side of the city. He scowled at the thought of another Greyjoy, but shook that aside. He needed to be diplomatic today.

* * *

"Why did they build it?" Missandei was asking as they neared the Dragonpit.

"Dragons don't understand the difference between what is theirs and what isn't. Land, livestock, children, letting them roam around the city was a problem." Jorah told her.

"It used to be magnificent." Torrhen told them, looking towards the ruin. "There were documents at Winterfell before the fire, rare ones brought back by Cregan Stark after his tenure as Hand of the King that detailed the Dragonpit at its finest. What a disappointment."

"It had to be fine, it housed Balerion the Black Dread once." Tyrion remarked.

"And Vhaegar, and Sunfyre, and Vermithrax, and all of the Targaryen dragons at one point." Torrhen added.

"I imagine it was a sad joke at the end." Tyrion said sadly. "An entire arena for a few sickly creatures smaller than dogs. It must have been remarkable in its splendour."

"Remarkably dangerous." Torrhen chuckled darkly, as the Lannister party walked towards them.

"Maybe it still is." Davos added.

The two parties stopped in front of one another, and a man dressed in a dull grey stepped forwards from the Lannister party to address them. "Welcome My Lords, Your Grace." He began, nodding to Torrhen. "I've been sent to escort you all to the meeting." He moved aside and gestured down the path towards the Dragonpit, and the Lannister soldiers moved, letting them all through. Torrhen nodded to his Northmen, who led the way, followed by the Targaryen party with the Dothraki.

He fell into line with Ser Jorah soon enough, and turned to the Mormont, now wearing Longclaw at his hip, and holding a brown bear decoration for the pommel. "You have your family's sword back then I see." Torrhen noted.

"Aye, Your Grace." Jorah nodded. "Jon has taken up Blackfyre and urged me to take it, against my wishes."

"I doubt you really wanted to turn the sword down." Torrhen scoffed amusedly. "It belongs to House Mormont, you should wield it."

"I will for now. For the war." Jorah said. "Then, if you'll let me, I'll take it home to Bear Island. My cousin can have it."

Torrhen nodded, agreeing with the plan. "Jon got home, you kept your end of the bargain."

"Barely." Jorah sighed.

"He's alive." Torrhen told him. "And as such, I will grant you your pardon. You are hereby welcome back into the North, but you will never claim Bear Island."

Jorah nodded. "I gave my home up the moment I sold poachers to slavers, I understand that. My place is by the side of my Queen."

"She is lucky to have you." Torrhen nodded.

They fell into silence, and Torrhen later found himself walking with his sister's new lover.

"Good chat with Tyrion?" Torrhen asked. Pod grew red.

"He was always kind to me." Pod told him.

"Aye, he's a good man." Torrhen nodded. "As I hope you are, if your dalliance with my sister is to continue." Podrick looked at him, alarmed, before Torrhen chuckled. "Don't worry yourself Podrick, you seem to make her happy. As long as that continues, I have no problems."

"She's kind, and deserves happiness." Podrick said, smiling at a far-off memory.

"Aye, she does. Keep her happy." Torrhen warned him. Pod nodded, and Torrhen clapped him on the back before walking quicker, joining the Northern Lords as they entered the Dragonpit.

* * *

The place was a ruin, but the platform in the centre remained intact. Three covered areas had been set up, and Torrhen and the Northerners had been shown to the one to the right-hand side, and Cregan hung the Stark banner to the side of it, as a Dothraki man hung the Targaryen banner up opposite them. They stood in silence in their respective places waiting, staring around at the number of Lannister banners and men surrounding them all. He turned to Cregan Glenmore, and whispered. "I don't trust Lannister."

"She wouldn't be stupid enough, surely." Cregan whispered back.

"This is exactly the sort of ambush that would turn the fucker on." Torrhen grimaced. Lannister guards soon stood to attention, and Torrhen turned to the entrance to the Dragonpit to see Cersei Lannister walk in. She had cut her hair since he had last seen her, but she still held the same discontent for all who surrounded her. Torrhen let the anger show on his face as Cersei walked past him, but he calmed himself and nodded politely towards Jaime Lannister, who nodded back. The Lannister party sat in their seats, and so everybody else followed except Sandor Clegane.

Torrhen had been surprised when he had heard that the man he supposedly killed years ago, had somehow survived and made it to the Wall, but was grateful there were no hard feelings, and the Hound had been tasked with whatever was in the crate Jon had brought along. The Hound walked up to the largest Kingsguard, and had some angry words that Torrhen couldn't quite make out, before walking off to get the crate.

"Where is she?" Cersei asked Tyrion.

"She'll be here soon." Was the reply.

"She didn't travel with you?"

Tyrion shook his head. "No."

There was an uncomfortable silence, at which Torrhen just leant back and made himself comfortable, earning the glare of Cersei Lannister, when a shriek came from the skies. Jaime immediately stood, looking around in the sky, as did a number of other people from all parties. Howland and Asher being the most mobile from the Northerners. Torrhen just sat in his seat, watching the Lannister Queen intently as the shadow flew over them all, as Drogon and Rhaegal flew overhead.

Drogon landed on the walls and let out a roar, before skulking down to the floor, allowing Dany to get off of the dragons back majestically. Torrhen almost grinned as Cersei tried to mask her look of fear, her eyes however gave her away. As Dany met the floor, Drogon flew away with his brother, leaving Dany to walk to her seat. Jon gestured to it kindly, and she took the seat, with everyone in her party following suit.

"We've been here for some time." Cersei told Dany accusingly.

"My apologies." Dany said calmly, and Torrhen had to hold in his snort of amusement. Dany nodded to Tyrion, who stood up and began to address the arena.

"We are all facing a unique…"

"Theon!" Euron Greyjoy shouted, earning a glare from Theon. "I thought you'd finally pissed yourself in fear and died."

"Not yet." Theon growled. "I'll die after I've taken your head and shit down your neck."

"Please." Tyrion urged. "Leave the dick waving till later. We have larger concerns than…"

"Why are you talking then? You're the smallest concern here." Euron said, standing.

Tyrion turned towards Theon, who had murder in his eyes. "Do you remember when we discussed dwarf jokes?" He asked.

"His wasn't even good." Theon growled venomously.

"He explained it at the end, never explain it, it always ruins it." Tyrion said.

"We don't even let your kind live on the Iron Islands you know." Euron said quietly. "We kill you at birth, an act of mercy for the parents."

"How would you know?" Torrhen asked loudly, earning Euron's attention. "You were banished, weren't you?"

"I was forced out aye." Euron said, walking towards Torrhen. "I didn't tuck my tail between my legs and run to the nearest dragon queen."

"How's your niece?" Torrhen asked him quietly, when Euron was a few feet away from him.

"You'll join her soon, dog." Euron grinned manically.

"Sit down." Cersei ordered. The Mountain stood forward at that point, and Euron walked back to his seat, but not before blowing a kiss to Torrhen.

The Stark felt rage, but kept it within, turning to Asher behind him. "If it turns into a bloodbath, kill him first." He whispered.

Tyrion stood centrally, to address Cersei. "As has been proven, we are a people who do not like one another. We have suffered at each other's hands, we have lost people at each other's hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war against one another without meeting face to face."

"So instead we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days?" Cersei asked with a smirk.

"We all know that will never happen." Tyrion responded.

"Then why are we here?" Cersei asked.

Jon stood up then, and joined Tyrion on the platform. "This isn't about living in harmony." He stated.

"You look like him you know." Cersei said. "Your Father, Ned Stark."

Torrhen stood up angrily. "You dare speak of him." He growled.

"Tor, it's ok." Jon turned to him, before turning back to Cersei. "A good thing I did too, it made his lie to protect me that much easier."

"Lie? What lie?" Jaime asked.

"Your armour, you wear the dragons, not the direwolf?" Cersei asked mockingly.

"I do, I wear my sigil proudly. As the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Jon announced. Torrhen sighed, he wasn't sure Jon should have revealed it so suddenly. Cersei began to laugh.

"What nonsense is this?" She asked.

"It's true." Howland Reed said calmly.

"And who are you?" Cersei asked.

"Lord Howland Reed, Your Grace." He said. "I was there at the Tower of Joy when Lyanna Stark died after birthing this man here."

"You're the one that killed Ser Arthur?" Jaime asked.

"Regretfully." Howland said. "Jon speaks true, Lyanna and Rhaegar married, and birthed a son. Aegon."

"How can we trust that? I name you a pretender." Cersei said. "If that's what you've come here for, to name a pretender to the throne and…"

"I don't want the throne!" Jon exclaimed. "The throne means nothing to me. What matters, is what's coming for us all. A general, you can't negotiate with. An army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battlefield. Lord Tyrion tells me a million people live in this city, they're about to become a million more soldiers in the army of the dead."

"I imagine for most of them it will be an improvement." Cersei jested.

"This is serious." Jon said, walking forwards and speaking to Cersei with venom. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't."

"I don't think it's serious at all I think it's another bad joke." Cersei countered. "If my brother Jaime has informed me correctly, you're asking me for a truce."

"That's all we want." Dany told her.

"That's all?" Cersei scoffed lightly. "Pull my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt? Or while you solidify and expand your position. Hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back until you return and march on my capital with four times the men."

"Your capital will be safe until the Northern threat has been dealt with." Dany told Cersei. "You have my word."

"The word of a would-be usurper and a pretender bastard." Cersei snarled.

Torrhen stood. "This is pointless, she'll never believe it until she's facing us all after we die."

"She will soon." Tyrion calmed him down, before turning to Cersei. "There is no conversation that can erase the last 50 years. We have something to show you."

From the stairway leading down below the Dragonpit came the Hound again, carrying his box on his back. He walked forward and set it down on the platform, before unbolting it and opening the lid before cautiously stepping back. Nothing happened at first, so the Hound kicked the box over, and Torrhen almost pissed himself at what came out.

It was a rotting corpse. An animated, rotting corpse that immediately got up and ran towards Cersei. Torrhen recoiled back in his chair, eyes wide in terror at the sight of the Wight. Its screeches were horrifying, and it moved so quickly. Luckily a chain on its neck yanked it backwards before it reached the Lannister woman. Jaime moved to protect Cersei then, but the Wight found a new target in the Hound. It raced towards the man, who had unsheathed his sword and immediately cut the thing in two. Torrhen couldn't rest easier however, as the body halves kept moving. The Hound cut off an arm as well, and it still kept moving.

"Fuck me." He heard the man Bronn whisper next to Jaime, as Qyburn picked up the hand and handed it to Jon. Davos went over with a torch, lit it and allowed Jon to demonstrate.

"We can destroy them by burning them." He announced, holding the flame to the moving hand. As the flame engulfed it, the fingers stopped wiggling. He dropped the arm, and reached for a dagger in his cloak. "And we can destroy them, with Dragonglass." He said, holding the dagger in the air. "If we don't win this fight then that is the fate of every person in the world." He said, pointing to the moving torso of the Wight, before grabbing its remaining arm and stabbing it with the dragonglass dagger.

Torrhen watched as the body went still. He stood up and unsheathe Winter's Bite, moving over to the still moving legs of the Wight. He stabbed the left thigh, bringing his sword out he was horrified to see them still moving until Davos brought down the torch on the legs.

"Valyrian Steel doesn't work…" Torrhen gasped.

"It does on the Walkers." Jon told him. He then moved back to Cersei, and told her. "There is only one war that matters. The Great War, and it is here."

Cersei looked up nervously towards Jaime, and the arena was silent in shock.

"I didn't believe it until I saw them." Dany said from her chair. "I saw them all."

"How many?" Jaime asked.

"Hundred thousand at least." Dany answered.

Euron Greyjoy then got up, and walked over to the body, inspecting it before asking Jon. "Can they swim?"

"No." Jon answered.

"Good." Was Euron's reply. "I'm taking the Iron Fleet back to the Iron Islands."

"What are you talking about?" Cersei asked.

"I've been around the world. I've seen everything, things you couldn't imagine and this? This is the only thing I've ever seen that terrifies me." Euron told her, before going over to Dany. "I'm going back to my island, you should go back to yours. When winter's over, we'll be the only ones left alive."

Jon made to move angrily towards Euron, but Torrhen caught him, scowling at the retreating Greyjoy. Jon shook him off.

"He's right to be afraid, and a coward to run." Cersei told them. "If those things come for us, there'll be no Kingdoms to rule. Everything we've suffered will have been for nothing, everything we've lost will have been for nothing." She looked over at Daenerys and said. "The crown accepts your truce, until the dead have been defeated they are the true enemy."

Torrhen breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as Cersei turned to him. "In return, the King in the North will extend this truce. He will remain in the North where he belongs. He will not take up arms against the Lannisters, he will not choose sides."

"Just the King in the North? Not me?" Dany asked.

"I would never ask it of you." Cersei chuckled. "You would never agree to it and if you did I would trust you even less than I do now. I ask it only of Ned Stark's son. I know Ned Stark's son will be true to his word."

Torrhen stood, as all eyes turned to him. "Aye, I won't fight you on behalf of Daenerys Targaryen." He announced, seeing Cersei visibly relax. "I've never needed a Targaryen nor a Baratheon claiming the throne to take you to war. Our war has never been over, the war that started the day you ordered my Father to be arrested on false grounds of treason, the war in which your Father allowed Roose Bolton to murder my brother and his wife." He snarled at Cersei. "The Targaryen can have the throne, you can have the throne. To me it doesn't matter. All I want is justice, and that will come with you dead, one way or another."

Cersei looked at him venomously, but Torrhen stood his ground, staring back at her with equal anger. "Then there is nothing left to discuss." She said, standing. "The dead will come for the North first, enjoy dealing with them. We will deal with whatever remains of you." She then fled the arena haughtily. Torrhen grabbed Jaime's remaining wrist, stopping him from moving.

"Let go of me." Jaime snarled.

"Think of your priorities." Torrhen growled in a whisper. "You know I cannot forgive her for what she's done, but you can make her see that this is bigger than anything. Talk sense to her, or everybody dies."

"What do you expect me to say? You've made your position clear." Jaime snarled again, he ripped his wrist from Torrhen's grip and caught up with Cersei. Torrhen waited for a while, before he called for Pod.

"You know where the graves are?" He asked.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Take me to them." He said quietly. "Asher!" With that the three of them and a small guard walked out of the Dragonpit, leaving Tyrion and Jon speechless.

* * *

He knelt in front of the small stone that marked her grave. A tear in his eye as he lay a hand on the white stone.

 _Mira Forrester_

"She deserves better than this." Asher growled, tears in his eyes too.

"It would be impossible to move her, Your Grace." Pod said sadly.

"I know." Torrhen snarled. "Do you know exactly what happened?"

"I do, Your Grace."

"I can't hear this." Asher sniffed, storming back towards the Dragonpit leaving Torrhen, Pod and a few guards.

"Tell it all." Torrhen said, and Pod did. He explained the deal Mira had made with Tyrion in regards to the ironwood, he explained the breakdown in relations with Margaery as Mira tried to help her family, he explained the man that had tricked her, and imprisoned her.

"What was his name?"

"Lord Morgryn, Your Grace." Pod told him. "Only a trader really, no actual lands to his person."

"So, he tried to marry Mira for Ironrath." Torrhen chuckled bitterly. "Smart plan. Come Pod, let us leave."

He kissed his hand and lay it on the headstone before he led the Northern party out of the mass gravesite. They walked through the city of King's Landing, earning stares from the commoners. Passing through the Street of Silk in order to get back to the road leading to the Dragonpit. Looking distastefully at the many brothels in the street, he was annoyed to see Pod tapping him repeatedly on the shoulder.

"Your Grace, Your Grace!" Pod whispered urgently.

"What?" Torrhen asked.

"That's him, that's Lord Morgryn!" Pod whispered. Torrhen looked at where the squire was gesturing and saw a man talking with a smirk to a whore. Torrhen's anger took over, and he strode up to the man.

"Lord Morgryn?!" Torrhen called, the man turned, surprised.

"Can I help you?" He asked. "I'm rather in the middle of something."

"Sorry to disturb you, I was just wondering if you were actually Lord Morgryn, the Ironwood merchant." Torrhen asked.

"I am. And you are?"

"A Northerner." Torrhen waved off, glad he hadn't worn his crown to the grave. "I heard you knew Mira Forrester."

"I did." Morgryn said slowly, suspicious.

"What happened to her? I served under her father in the war." Torrhen asked.

"I'm sorry, she was a murderer, I had a duty to inform the crown and she was executed." Morgryn told him. "I did it regretfully."

"He didn't, Your Grace." Pod told Torrhen. "He bragged about clearing the way for House Whitehill to have all of the ironwood."

"Thank you, Podrick." Torrhen smiled, as Morgryn's eyes widened as he realised who Torrhen was. "Seize him."

Two guards seized Lord Morgryn, as the man struggled and complained. "You can't! I'm a member of court! The Queen will hear about this!"

"No, she won't." Torrhen growled. He looked around as members of the public began to crowd around them, watching on. "This man has committed crimes against the North. Murder, lies and treachery. I may not be your King, but I seek to deliver justice for my people." He gestured to the guards to make Morgryn kneel, and unsheathed Winter's Bite. "For all the crimes you have committed against the North. I, Torrhen, of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, King of Winter and rightful King of the Trident, sentence you to die." He then whispered, just loud enough for Morgryn to hear him. "This is for you Mira, my love."

With that, he took one step backwards and ferociously brought Winter's Bite down upon Morgryn's exposed neck, completely severing the head from its body. Torrhen turned to the gathering crowd, looking at him in terror. He heard one shout. "It's the Black Wolf! She was right! He's here for us all!"

"I'm not here to kill any of you! Soon, we shall all be allies! Soon, Cersei Lannister will be defeated, and the rightful Queen will sit the throne. Daenerys Targaryen will be your salvation, look to her." He called. Many of them looked on cautiously, but a couple of them started clapping. Torrhen nodded to them all, and gave the whore that had been talking to Morgryn a couple of coins before walking away with his guard, heading back to the Dragonpit.

* * *

Months he'd been travelling for, with no true sense of direction other than Northwards. Finally however, he saw it. Winterfell gleamed in the snow. He forced himself to walk the last leg of his travels, almost collapsing when he arrived at the gates.

"Please… food… water…" He gasped towards one of the guards. The two on the gate just looked at him oddly.

"We don't want no beggars. We ain't got food enough to spare friend." The thin one told him.

"Best turn back the way you came." The fatter one said.

"No! Please! I have nowhere else." He cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

"That's not our problem." The fat one said. "Winter is here and we need all we can get."

"You especially." A voice came from behind them. Brynden Tully came striding up to the gates. "Lord Brandon sent me to see that you were doing your jobs properly."

"Of course, Ser Brynden." The thinner guard stammered. "This beggar was just trying to get some food."

The Blackfish looked at the newcomer intently, his eyes softening slightly at the sight of him before returning to their steely way. "That's no beggar you fools. Let him in."

"Yes Ser." The guards both bowed, stepping aside as he fell into Winterfell, being held upright by Ser Brynden.

"Where in all the Seven Hells did you come from Edmure."

* * *

Torrhen walked back into the pit to see everybody standing around nervously, not really understanding what to do. Howland Reed and Cregan Glenmore were talking to each other as Asher stood to one side, deep in thought, and Torrhen walked over to them, noticing Jon and Dany in a corner of the Dragonpit, very close to one another.

"What's happened?" Torrhen asked.

"Nothing. Tyrion went to talk to Cersei, and they've been talking intimately ever since." Howland explained. "Where have you been?"

Torrhen nodded to Pod, who handed Asher a bag. Asher looked questioningly at Torrhen.

"Mira's killer, I found him." Torrhen told him. "His head can go to Ironrath to do with as you like."

Asher's eyes widened, and he grinned, nodding his thanks. He looked as though he was about to say something, when everybody turned towards the entrance of the Dragonpit. Tyrion was walking into the arena alone. He made his way up to the platform and turned, to reveal Cersei and the Lannister party making their way back in to the Dragonpit.

Torrhen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He breathed to Tyrion.

"Don't talk. Don't say a word. Don't fuck this up." Tyrion whispered angrily. Torrhen just nodded and moved backwards out of the way. Cersei stood before them, as she looked towards the Targaryen and Stark groups.

"My armies will not stand down. I will not pull them back to the capital. I will march them North to fight alongside you in the Great War. The darkness is coming for us all, we'll face it together. And when the Great War is over, perhaps you'll remember I chose to help with no promises or assurances from any of you." She told them, then she looked at Torrhen. "I expect not." Turning to Qyburn, she told him. "Call our banners. All of them."

* * *

Edmure heaved food down his throat, blissfully taking in his first true meal in years. Sansa, Arya and Bran had joined the Blackfish, and they were just watching him.

"What happened?" Sansa asked eventually.

"After that infernal wedding, I was kept at the Twins for years. I was moved to Casterly Rock just before that old cunt Walder Frey died. When the Rock fell, the eunuch's let me walk free." Edmure told them all. "I heard all the Frey's had been killed as I passed the Twins on my way North."

"You're welcome." Arya bowed slightly. Edmure looked up in surprise before smirking.

"Then I just tried to get as North as I could. I knew Torrhen had retaken the North, I want his help in taking back Riverrun." Edmure told them, before turning to his uncle. "I'm sorry about all that."

"They threatened your son." The Blackfish said. "You're safe now, that's what matters. We can take back Riverrun in time."

"We have more important things for now though." Bran said. "Uncle, you need to be told what's happening."

"I don't deserve to be in any form of council meetings." Edmure spat. "I had a lot of time to think in those cells. I need to prove myself to the King again. I want to be better."

The Blackfish grinned, before unbuckling his sword belt and handing it to Edmure. "This is a gift from the King. He found the Lannister Valyrian sword and melted it down into two. This one he said was yours."

Edmure looked confused, and unsheathed the sword, drinking in the red and blue colouring of the blade. "It's magnificent."

"Riversteel, it's called." Sansa told them.

"A fine name for a Tully sword." Edmure nodded. "I'm not worthy to wield it though."

Brynden furrowed his brow. "It's yours, it belongs to you."

Edmure looked up at his uncle. "You've always been tough on me. I resented it for a long time, but I treasure it now. Carry on with that, push me to my limits until you feel I'm worthy to be a Lord and wield such a sword. Until then, keep it." He handed the sword back to the Blackfish, who smirked slightly.

"You've grown up."

"I've had to." Edmure told him.

* * *

Stood at the Painted Table on Dragonstone, the Stark Targaryen alliance were all planning their next moves. Jon had the plan. "If we have the Dothraki ride hard on the Kingsroad, they'll arrive at Winterfell within the fortnight."

"And the Unsullied?" Dany asked.

"We can sail with them to White Harbour, meet the Dothraki here on the Kingsroad, then ride together to Winterfell." Jon said, pointing out the places on the map.

Jorah was concerned. "Perhaps you should fly to Winterfell, Your Grace. You have many enemies in the North. Thousands fell fighting your Father, all it takes is one angry man with a crossbow…"

"She'll be with me, Ser Jorah." Torrhen stated. "She'll be safe."

"Torrhen is right, I'll be safe with their King." Dany nodded. "I'm here to save the North, not strike fear into them."

"What about the others?" Varys asked.

"The Lannisters can man Moat Cailin, I know no castles in the North will allow them in their homes, but the Moat is mine, I'll let them stay there for now." Torrhen explained. "The Redwyne fleet can go to Eastwatch. The Reach forces can spread themselves throughout the North."

"And the Dornish?" Tyrion asked.

"Is there anybody to lead them now?" Theon asked, feeling slightly guilty at letting the Sands die.

"I can send a message to the last remaining Martell." Varys said, and everybody turned to him.

"There's a Martell alive? I thought they were all dead." Tyrion said.

"Prince Quentyn lives. He is… more like his Uncle than his Father." Varys told them. "He was travelling the Free Cities for many years, but he's just arrived in Pentos." He handed Dany a raven scroll. "He just found out what happened to his House, and what's happening in the North. I can get him to help us."

"If he's like Oberyn, then he's violent, volatile. Quick to anger." Tyrion told him. "Is that really the best option we have?"

"He's the only option we have." Varys countered.

"Send a raven." Torrhen nodded. "Ask Quentyn to march the Dornish North, towards the Twins. It's empty." He saw a look from Dany, and added. "If her Grace agrees of course."

Dany nodded once. "Very well. We should set sail immediately. See to your duties."

* * *

Torrhen sat in the Throne Room, waiting for everybody to prepare themselves before leaving, when the doors opened and Theon Greyjoy walked in. Getting up to leave, Theon called out to him.

"Stark! Stop you cunt. I want to talk to you." Theon called.

"Don't make me run you through, Greyjoy." Torrhen snarled.

"Look, I hate you and you hate me. I get that." Theon started. "But we're allies. We need to act like allies."

"What do you want?" Torrhen asked impatiently.

"Help. Your help." Theon sighed. "I hate this, asking this of you after everything. But Euron has my home, and he's run off like a fucking coward. I want to take my home back, so I can help you in the North. We all saw it, we all know what's coming now. Let me help with the Ironborn."

Torrhen stared at Theon quizzically. "You want my help?"

"You have ships. Use them with me to attack the Iron Islands. We can kill Euron and bring the entire Ironborn host North." Theon said.

Torrhen thought about it, and ran his hands through his beard. "The time that will take, we don't know how long."

"Listen…"

"No, you listen." Torrhen said, not unkindly. "You grew up with us. No matter what, you are still part Stark if you admit it or not. You've had a tough time, partly my doing I know, and I want to make amends for the person I knew, not what you've become."

"Then help me…"

"I will. After we've stopped the Night King." Torrhen told him. "You can take the fleet, I'll provide you with sailors and soldiers, true Northern warriors that will shit all over you Ironborn." He added with a grin."

"You're serious, you won't double cross me?" Theon asked.

"I don't like you." Torrhen told him. "You know that. But I was brought up by Ned Stark. I'll keep my word, Greyjoy."

As an act of faith, Torrhen held his arm out. Theon looked at it tentatively, before reaching his own out, and they gripped each other's forearms in an act of respect.

* * *

Finally, they were on the boat heading Northwards. Jon had asked Torrhen and Howland to travel with him, and so Torrhen was looking out at sea on a Targaryen ship. Jon sidled up beside him.

"So, I'm actually talking to Aegon now am I?" Torrhen asked with a grin. Jon gripped the hilt of Blackfyre at the name and chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"And you're marrying Dany?" Torrhen asked, with a raised eyebrow. Jon looked at him, questioning how he knew. "Tyrion."

"Ah." Jon nodded. "Yes well, we feel very strongly for one another. It feels right."

"I'm happy for you." Torrhen said, smiling. "You deserve to be happy."

"You're not mad?" Jon asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I know you two had something in Meereen." Jon said, and Torrhen fell silent, leaning against the ship.

"It was a long time ago." Torrhen muttered.

"I know, I don't care, not really." Jon shrugged. "It's a touch strange but she explained it all. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it."

Torrhen laughed lightly, and placed his hand on Jon's shoulder. "Dany and I happened because we had nobody else, there were feelings aye, but I don't love her, and she doesn't love me. She's smiled more in the last year than she ever did with me."

Jon smiled back. "We'll wed in a few nights' time. A Septon is on board, I want you to stand with me, brother."

Torrhen grinned. "Always."

* * *

Jaime Lannister was fuming. Cersei had just told him of her plan to abandon the North to the Army of the Dead, and it had been the final straw for him. He was saddling his horse, planning on making his way to the Lannister garrison of Riverrun when he was joined by Bronn. Turning to the former sellsword questioningly, the man just shrugged.

"Heard the Queen was royally pissed at you for wanting to leave." He told Jaime.

"It seems that way yes." Jaime said bitterly.

Bronn sniffed, and looked up at the castle. "She wants your brother dead, and now she wants nothing to do with you neither. Seems I'm out of friends here."

Jaime almost laughed. "You could always try your luck with Cersei, go for three out of three."

Bronn held his hands up in defence. "Oh no, your royal sister will have my head on a spike sooner than you can say grumpkin. I'd rather take my chances with you."

Jaime nodded, grateful for the company. "Very well, saddle up." He commanded.

"What are we doing? We can't just turn up in the North with just the two of us." Bronn asked.

Jaime looked up at the castle, where he swore he saw Cersei in one of the windows at the top of Maegor's Holdfast. "There's one thing that Cersei has forgotten."

Bronn looked at him confused. "That is?"

"When she had me removed from the Kingsguard, I was put in charge of the Lannister armies. I am now also the Lord of Casterly Rock now that my Father is dead. Cersei can keep the part of my army in the capital, but we left a large garrison at Riverrun. I won't abandon the North, not after what we saw in that pit." Jaime told the former sellsword. He mounted his horse, and looked towards the exit to the city. "I'm not abandoning honour anymore."

"Fuck honour." Bronn told him, mounting his own horse. "I just want to live out my days in this castle that both you and that little shit promised me."

Jaime forced himself to grin. "Survive this, you can have your pick." He promised, spurring his horse on towards the Kingsroad.

They left the city, and as they got to the hill that gave them the perfect view of the smoky rubble of the Sept of Baelor, Jaime stopped and turned for a moment, looking for one last time at the city he called home for over 20 years. "It was all for Cersei." Jaime whispered bitterly.

"You what?" Bronn called out from in front of Jaime. The Lannister was about to reply, when he felt a snowflake fall on his remaining hand. Looking up at the sky he saw that it wasn't alone, and for the first time in over a decade, snow was falling on King's Landing.

"Winter is here Bronn." He called out. "Let's go and defeat it."

* * *

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." Jon spoke, as Torrhen watched the Septon officially wed the two Targaryens. He grinned as they both leaned in to kiss one another, and applauded along with Howland Reed and the other guests.

Jon came over to him with Dany, and Torrhen hugged them both.

"Congratulations." He said sincerely.

"Thank you, Tor." Dany smiled. Jon nodded along.

"Go and enjoy your night, I'll keep all of this lot entertained." Torrhen laughed, pointing to the rest of the room. Jon chuckled, and after speaking to a couple more guests, they left the room.

He moved over to Howland Reed, and after handing him some wine, they stared on at the door for a while.

"I feel like I've repaid Lyanna somehow." Howland smiled, taking a sip. "Ned and I brought him home, and now I've seen him reclaim his identity and married as Lyanna's son."

"You've done your bit, My Lord." Torrhen smiled. "Without you, who knows if Jon or my Father would have made it back from Dorne."

Howland chuckled. "You do me more honour than I deserve, Your Grace."

"I disagree." Torrhen nodded. "But we'll need to be strong now. Who knows what's truly coming."

* * *

Tormund watched terrified, as the army of the dead stopped a way off of the Wall. The entire army was here, led by the Walkers, but he couldn't see the Night King. Fearing something big was coming, he watched on with Dondarrion in silence, until wings flapping could be heard. He opened his eyes in horror, as a dragon swooped down on the wall, firing blue flames. He watched on as the shrieks of the dragon grew fainter, before it turned again and made for another pass.

"Come on!" He roared at Beric, as they left the viewing point at Eastwatch. "Run! Run!" He called to everybody on top of the Wall, before sprinting to get away himself.

The dragon was relentless. Blue flame shooting at the Wall until suddenly, it made a hole. Ice fell to the ground as the Wall began to crumble. Men were falling, Ice was falling on men, it was chaos. Tormund looked behind him to see friends fall, and he watched on as the Wall fell. A large gap between the remaining ice and the sea appeared.

The army of the dead took their cue. They walked slowly towards the South, passing through the Wall and into the Seven Kingdoms. The Dragon flew overhead, as they all passed the wall. The Night King had made it to the land of the living, and all was ripe for the taking.

* * *

 **I'm not sure about the last scene, I don't think I've done it justice but it's the best I can do! I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a long chapter to write and lots of additional things I've added!**

 **I added Quentyn because Dorne has been forgotten, and I'm not the show. The Dornish need a leader, and while he will effectively be an OC, he is the elder son of Doran Martell still.**

 **The Edmure thing, I feel he should have been somewhere in this season. I've said that he was moved Casterly Rock because I doubt Jaime would have trusted Walder Frey with him after the Riverrun debacle. Hence the explanation.**

 **Otherwise, it's fairly standard from the episode. I hope Torrhen's additions to the meeting was good. That scene itself was almost as long as some chapters have been! He had to go and see Mira too, I couldn't not add that in. The Morgryn character is from the game, and the backstory is the one where Mira was executed.**

 **Jon and Dany got married too! I felt if they knew about each other sooner, the relationship would grow quicker, and Jon would feel like marriage is for the best. I also have a plan for Season 8 (based on the leaks I'll admit).**

 **Let me know what you think, and I shall see you all again soon! I'm going to focus on United in Fury now, as you have all basically voted for me to wait for Season 8. So, I shall see you in around 15-18 months!**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstorieRedfern: She's in Winterfell.**

 **Guest (Pod and Sansa): According to the leaked scripts, which I've been told numerous times are wrong.**

 **Leana111: I hope this chapter was good for you as well then!**

 **Freakdogsflare: It depends on how long they all survive for...**

 **Oombskay: It's one of those things that Torrhen wouldn't have wanted to bring up when him and Jon weren't ok.**

 **Lightningscar: It was just a tongue in cheek comment. Gwyn is the last surviving heir to Highpoint able to inherit (there is a male Whitehill at the Citadel) so Torrhen is wondering who to marry her too in order to keep the line going. I thought it was widely known that Bran was her favourite, she always seemed more worried about him and I'm sure that was said somewhere, I can't remember where though. The thing about this is that nobody other than the four Starks know that Littlefinger is dead. He knew it was Arya as he himself killed Littlefinger, and yeah, I'm looking forward to Arya in this story for the next season.**

 **Roma Vivit: Your questions have been answered here, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
